Half Dragons
by DinoDragonMastersXY
Summary: Can a Magic Neko, Silver, save the 12 half dragons from their fates and help them keep their humanity? Together with Shadow, the Darkness Dragon, they seek out the other 11 half dragons while taking on the entire world. The Magic Council, Dark Guilds, and the most powerful beings the world has ever known. Can they handle it? Rated M for violence, blood, nudity, and sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1: Dark Dragon and Magic Neko

**I own nothing, all credit goes to its original owners.**

**Summary is the first paragraph, enjoy.**

* * *

In a land filled with magic and wonders, the dragon species has all but died out. Until one day, in an attempt to save the species, 12 children were taken from their homes, had their memories whipped clean, and were injected with the DNA of 12 different dragons. Turning them into half dragons, and one day they would turn into full dragons. These children ranged from ages 2 to 9 when they were taken, and since then they've been subjected to constant testing day after day for 10 long years. They learned how to use their new powers, and became more and more like dragons as the years passed. Still they wondered about life on the outside world, and grew to hate the scientists cruel way of treating them. Their were 6 boys, and 6 girls. To keep the species even, so everyone had a mate in the future. And that's where this story begins. Its the beginning of the day in the lab, and all the half dragons are where they always are every night, morning, and for every testing update. They are all floating in big tubes, filled with green transparent liquid. They are all asleep, and for the sake of the testing, they all are not wearing any form of clothing. The scientists all take notes and tests all around them

"Its been 10 years, and our work has been progressing perfectly. In a few more years, we maybe able to save the dragon species." The head scientist says while staring at the tubes.

Then the youngest scientist makes her way into the lab and checks the notes about the 12 kids. She is 17, has long brunette hair that goes down passed her shoulders, and is very kind and beautiful. She plans soon to release them, knowing this is a big mistake to do this as she looks at them in their tubes. "Don't worry you'll be free soon.. I promise.."

The head scientist walks over to her. "You there, your rather new here yes? Ive noticed your behavior towards these subjects, and I cant say I understand. They are nothing more then our attempt to save this species, yet you treat them differently when you should be focusing on your work."

She looks at him. "Yes I'm new here and I'm still doing my job so I don't get why your saying I'm treating them differently."

His look then changes to one a bit more serious. "I wouldn't expect you to understand, your merely a young teenager. Simply put, they are here to help us repopulate the dragon species, and nothing more. We were lucky enough to have the DNA samples saved from the dragons of Fire, Water, Earth, Lightning, Sky, Ice, Nature, Poison, Light, Darkness, Iron, and Blood. Those 12 elements have made them all stronger, given them all the magic powers the dragons had, and has begun turning them into dragons. They have all already grown fangs, and scales on some parts of their bodies. In several more years we will know if they are a success or a failure. And the ones that are failures, we will dispose of. That's what Im saying, do not get attached to them when some or all of them might not make it." He talks just as seriously.

"Im doing my job, whatever else I do that doesn't concern my work is not your problem.. and just because Im young doesn't mean I don't understand..." She says back, not willing to give up.

"Suit yourself, but don't go crying if any don't survive later." He leaves the room and a female scientist, a little older then her walks up to her. "Don't let him get to you, he's just a little too serious about his work. I get where your coming from though, these 12 used to have families, and haven't been given any contact with them. Its rather sad to think that these 12 have had their lives taken away from them, and their futures have already been decided. Especially that one." She points to a girl, no more then the age of 12. "This one was taken at the age of 2, and she never even got much of a life on the outside. Plus the rest don't even remember anything about the outside or the lives they used to have, and for 10 years they've missed out on life to get treated like animals." She looks at all of them with a concerned expression.

"Thanks and.. I know its for the dragon species...but this way...its not right.. I want to help but...where to take them so they will be safe?..." She looks at them all, worried for them as well.

"I don't know, but they all have their magic powers, and they've all grown a lot. I mean their ages range from 12 to 19, so Im sure they could probably fend for themselves. But at the same time, thanks to the memory whipping, they know nothing of the outside world. Sometimes Im worried here might be the best place for them now, they don't understand the world beyond this lab, and it wont understand them either." Her look changes to one of sadness.

"I get it...it would be hard to find somewhere that will treat them right...but here isn't the place...I might know where to take them.. there not that different from me.." Fire appears in her hand.

The older girl looks at her, a bit surprised by her sudden show of magic powers. "Oh, you can use magic? I thought magic users weren't aloud to work here, Im a bit surprised. So where would you take them?"

"It wasnt easy hiding it but...I know a place.. Its far away but if I get them there then there safe no one would be aloud get to them."

"That's very kind of you, but I don't think you'd even be able to control them. They are half dragons, and dragons weren't exactly known for their loyalty."

"I know that I'm not trying to control them. I want them to trust me."

"Well that may prove to be difficult, and as we've seen from observing their behavior with each other, some of them don't see eye to eye at all. However some of them get along rather well together."

"Oh dear..is there a leader in there group? If I get that one to trust me.. the others might listen as well."

"No, dragons are solo creatures. Honestly we were lucky to get any of them to get along at all. For instance, the Light and Darkness ones cant stand each other, same for the Sky and Poison ones. The Fire and Lightning ones get along really well though, as do the Iron and Water, and Darkness and Sky. The other however keep to themselves."

"Oh dear.. where should I start is any of them easy to get along with?"

"Im not sure, we've been told never to speak to them one on one. Both the sake of our research, and for our safety. They might take to their dragon selves and tear any one of us apart given the chance, sometimes I get the feeling they don't like us very much. And who could blame them, they don't remember us taking them from their homes, but after everything we've put them through, Id hate us too."

"Well..im willing to risk it.. I'll start with the little girl." She locks the door so no one can get in and drains the green liquid from the young half dragon's tube and sets her down gently.

The older scientist looks on, and smiles a bit at this. "Good luck, but remember their next training exercise starts in 20 minutes. There will be big trouble if they see one if missing." She leaves the room.

"Okay, thank you." She stares at the little girl, thinking about what could happen when she wakes up. "Thank god I can put her to sleep if she try's to attack."

Slowly the girl starts to wake up, she has long dark blue hair reaching to her waist, and her eyes match that color "...Hmm..."

"Hey there." She smiles at her but keeps her distance, for fear that she might take to her dragon nature and attack her.

She slowly sits up and looks around confused. "...Umm...Hello...Where am I? And where are the others?"

"Don't worry there over their asleep." She points to the others in their tubes.

The young half dragon looks at them, and then gets a little worried. "Oh...okay...I hope their alright..." Then she notices the others lack of clothing, then looks down at herself and notices she is in the same state of undressed. "Ah!" She blushes hard and quickly covers herself. "...Please...don't look..."

"Here." She hand her some clothes. "Put them on, incase you catch a cold."

The half dragon puts them on. "...Th-Thank you..." She then backs off from the other girl a bit. "...Your one of them aren't you?...Please don't hurt me...Ill do whatever you want me to...then Ill go back in the tube like the others..." She looks down.

"Easy I'm not here to hurt you...I want to free you all and take yet away." She tries to sound comforting, and let the half dragon know she's a friend.

The bluenette looks at her in disbelief. "...R-Really?...We all might not get along...but I know we all want to see the outside world...Do you...know anything about...who we used to be?"

"Yes I'm here to help and I know somewhere where no one can get to you...but sadly.. I don't know.. but I will try and find out."

"...Oh...I see...Still...thank you...This feels like a dream...is this really gonna happen?"

"This isn't a dream..im going to get ye out.. but you all need to work together...it wont be easy.. but I think we can do it.." She gives the young girl a warm smile.

She smiles back a little. "...Thank you..." Then the 20 minutes are almost up, as the head scientist talks through the speakers. "Attention all, its almost time for the daily training for the half dragons. Report to your posts immediately." The young half dragon knows what this means. "...Looks like its time again...don't worry, one more time cant hurt too much right?..." She stands up, strips down to nothing again, gets back in her tube and shut the door to it. She then turns and looks at the older girl. "I don't want you to get in trouble...fill it up and put me to sleep again..."

"Okay.. don't worry ill get you out." The brunette puts her to sleep and fills the tube up again.

Then all of our tubes open at the bottom, and all 12 half dragons are moved down to the training room, dressed in their training outfits. They all look the same and are skin tight, but are different for males and females. "Let todays training exercise begin." The head scientist says as an obstacle course is set up for them, and they all start running through it, and using our powers to destroy anything they have to. "Excellent, simply excellent." The head scientist looks on with a very impressed grin, as many other scientists take notes on how they all preform.

Meanwhile the young female scientist keeps an eye on all of them and how strong they all are.

It gets more and more difficult as they go, but they all power through it. At one point the little girl she was talking to before trips and is holding on over a pit filled with water and devil fish, and none of the scientist go help her. They all just keep watching and taking notes.

The brunette gulps a bit and quickly goes into the training room and grabs her hand. "Hold on I'm going to pull you out!" She slowly starts to lift her out her out.

The older girl then looks next to her and sees another half dragon has grabbed the younger girl's hand as well, and is also trying to help her. "I wont let you go, we promised we'd make it out of here." He doesn't notice the older girl, and the younger girl cry's a little and looks at both of them. "...Thanks...to both of you..." They pull her up and the 2 half dragons keep going. "Stay close to me, and be careful." He says to her as they run. "Right, yes sir."

The brunette sighs in relief that the younger half dragon is ok, then she goes back ready to get in trouble as she keeps an eye on her.

Once she exits the training room, the head scientist walks up to you with a very displeased look. "What were you thinking?! Were you trying to get killed?! We don't know what these things might do given a chance, one more stunt like that and you are out of here!" He then goes back to his post.

The girl keeps watching, not bothered by what the head scientist said.

Eventually all the half dragons reach the end, some of them quicker then others. Then the head scientist talks into the speakers again. "Well done, you all performed well once again. Now for your final exercise, Id like you all to fight each other in one big free for all." The obstacle course goes away and all 12 half dragons stare each other down, waiting to see who will be the first to make a move.

The younger scientist then walks over to the head scientist with a very worried look on her face. "Sir what will this do? They could kill each other and then this whole thing will go down the tube." She looks at the head scientist waiting for an answer.

He doesn't look at her and keeps his eyes on the battle. "This is simply to help us figure out which one is the strongest, we need to rank these 12 to determine who will move up in training and who still needs work. And as for them killing each other, that's not a problem. As long as I have this." He pulls out a flute, then turns on the speakers once again and starts playing it so we can all hear. Then immediately all 12 of them hold their ears and heads in great pain as they all cry out- "AAAAHHHH!" "My ears!" "It hurts!" "Make it stop!" Is just a few of the things that a few of them said, and he keeps playing.

Then the girl growls at him, snatches the flute from him and breaks it into pieces. "That's it!...I'm done waiting!... I'm taking them away from here to somewhere where they will be treated fairly!" Her hands catch fire due to her anger rising.

He looks at her angry. "That's it, your done here. Take her away!" He has his magic guards throw her out of the building, then they close the door and lock it tight. Its resistant to magic.

"Shoot...this wont stop me." She picks the lock, it opens and she sneaks in throw the air vents so as not to be seen as she searches for the half dragons.

By the time the battle it over, most of the half dragons have taken some pretty big damage. Only 2 are left standing, the dragons of Light and Darkness. They both breath heavily and look like their about to pass out, but they refuse to go down. "...You...aren't that bad Dark..." "...Same to you...Light..." Then they are all told to go back in our tubes. So they're all stripped down again, placed into our tubes, put to sleep, and the green liquid heals us. As the older female scientist watches us with concern- "...Oh dragons...that was horrible to watch..."

"Is it safe?" The younger girl whispers from the air vent.

The older girl looks up and notices her. "Its you, well yes it is. But Id advise against releasing them now, their all hurt badly. You can stay with me in my room until later tonight when they're all better."

"Okay thanks sorry I got kicked out, I just could stand that noise myself." She gets out of the vent.

"Its okay, I understand. I hated watching it too, that flute plays a song that dragons cant stand. Fortunately you destroyed the only one this base had." Then both girls go to her room, careful not to be noticed.

"Thank you for helping me, but wont you get in trouble too?"

"I don't care, I just cant stand by and watch these good kids get put through anymore pain." She cries a little.

The brunette hugs her gently. "Your a good person, I can tell."

The older girl hugs her back. "Thank you, so are you. Ill volunteer for the night watch for the half dragons, in that time we'll set them free."

"Okay thank you. I'm able to teleport us close to the place but its too far to get there all the way."

"That's alright, all we have to do is get them out of here. Although we might wanna have some clothes ready for them."

"Yeah I got that covered don't worry about that." She smiles.

She smiles as well. "Good, now we wait."

"Okay." The two girls wait for awhile, then when night falls they head back to the lab.

The older girl opens the lab door, and lets the younger girl in. They both see all the half dragons still in their tubes, asleep, and all of their injuries have been healed. "Okay, we're good to go. Lets get started, Ill unlock their tubes all at once." She goes to the computer, inputs a code, then all of our tubes unlock. Then one by one they open their eyes, like they know their tubes are open. "Eh!" -They all have looks that say, An opportunity! "Their all awake, I didn't expect this." The older scientist is a little freaked out by this sudden reaction from the half dragons.

The brunette gives them all clothes to wear and waits for them.

One by one they all exit their tubes, not bothering to wait for them to drain. "...Today...is our day..." "Finally!" "...Time to go..." They all get dressed, then head out the door. The older scientist is very confused by this as well. "Wait, where are they going. We didn't tell them anything. Wait you guys!" They don't listen and keep going.

Then the younger girl gets in front of them. "Stop all of you!" She looks at them.

They ignore and go around her. "What was that all about? Its like there's something else they wanna do...Oh dear...you don't suppose they want to...take revenge..." The older girl gulps and sweats a bit, as all 12 half dragons disappear from sight, deeper into the lab.

"I believe they do...damn it this makes it more trouble. Lets go after them."

"I don't think that's a very good idea...When a dragon starts a rampage...its best to stay out of it..." The older girl slowly backs away from the direction they went.

"All the more reason to got after them. There are 12 of them. This wont be good. You get out of the building quick." She quickly runs after them.

Then a few minutes later, one of the monitors in the lab hall way comes on where she is. It shows a room deeper in the lab, its on fire, and there are dead scientists and blood all over the place. Also the sounds of screaming, and dragon roars can be heard in the background. The head scientist is the one filming this, as a warning to anyone still inside the lab. "...The half dragons have freed themselves!...They are more intelligent and powerful then we ever dreamed!..." "AAAHHHH, save me!" "No don't, please!" "Im sorry, I don't deserve this!" Three more scientist scream right before three of the half dragons murder them. Then the head scientist speaks into the camera- "They...They have been bidding their time all along, waiting for their moment to escape!" "RRRRRAAAAGGGGHHHH!" -A dragons roar can be heard, and he runs away and drops the camera- "No! No!, Keep away!" -The little girl from before passes in front of the screen, its brief but the brunette can see she is clearly apart of this brutality. Then another half dragon comes on screen and grabs the camera, crushing it. Right before the picture fades out, the sound screams of the head scientist can be heard- "...AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" -Then the picture goes to static-

She gulps a bit but keeps running to where the roars are coming from.

Then other female scientist can be seen following her. "Wait! Im scared to death right now, but Ill help you!"

"Don't worry, I wont let them hurt you!" They keep moving.

Eventually you reach the spot where all the noise was coming from. The scientists are trying to contain us with tranquilizers, but they don't work at all and we keep attacking them and wrecking their equipment.

The younger girl is the first to speak. "I think its best to keep are distance for now."

"Good idea..." -It keeps going, and they hear footsteps from behind them. As the half dragon of Earth is walking up to both of them- "...Uhhh...we've got company..." -The older girl gulps, sweats and starts shaking-

The younger girl steps in front of the scientist and keeps her guard up.

The half dragon of Earth stops in front of her and roars in her face, baring his fangs at the both of her. As the older scientist shakes more and says only one thing- "...I don't wanna die...I don't wanna die..."

Hold it! We helped ye get out, so don't roar at us!" The younger girl looks at him.

Then the Earth half dragon finally speaks. "Ggggrrr...Don't care...all we wanted was a chance..." The Fire half dragon then steps up to the girls as well, and she looks just as pissed as the rest. "You scumbags kept us from the outside world, and hurt us on a daily basis. For that you will all burn, as we burn!" She says with her fist on fire, then the two half dragons close in on them.

"Oh crap. This doesn't look good...well I'm sorry." She pulls out and plays a flute just like the one from and the two half dragons fall asleep.

Then the flute is snatched out of her hand. "Ill take that." The Iron half dragon appeared from the destruction and crushed it in his grip. "We wont be needing that now will we?" -The Sky half dragon then walks up next to him, the Sky half dragon is the little girl from before. Followed by the Darkness half dragon appearing from the shadows on the other side of the little girl.

"In our defense there only asleep...that was a sleep flute...Sorry but they wouldn't stop." Is the only thing the younger girl could think to say as she looks at the little girl wondering if she will stop the the others from attacking.

The bluenette gets close to her, and so does the Darkness half dragon. Then they both sniff her.

"Ehh? Is this a good thing or bad?" She looks at them a bit confused.

The older scientist speaks to her. "This could go either way, dragons recognize friends by scent, or foes that is. And I think I speak for both of us when I say, yikes." They keep sniffing.

"I see...lets hope were seen as friends." She watches them, gulps and sweats a bit.

The little girl then stops and smiles at her. "Oh, its you again!" The Darkness half dragon also stops and just stares at her. He remembers her as the one who helped save the young half dragon during the obstacle course- "Who are you?" He asks.

"Oh, my names Silver nice to met you and I'm glad you remember me." She smiles back at the little girl.

The young half dragon speaks next. "Me to, but you better get out of here and quick. Some the others set up this place to explode in 2 minutes." The Darkness half dragon then picks her up. "Speaking of which, we'd better get out of here." He fades into the shadows again with the young bluenette in his arms. Then the other 2 half dragons wake up, and all the half dragons scatter for an exit. Some of them make their own exit with force, then the scientist speaks to the brunette again. "Did you hear that?! We gotta go now, Im sure they all made it out okay!" She starts running up the stairs to the nearest exit.

"Hey wait for me!"She calls out and runs out the exit.

Once they both get clear of the lab, it explodes in a big loud of smoke and fire. They both breath heavily. "...That...was...too close..."

"Yeah...but...we got out..." She smiles.

The older girl smiles back. "Yeah...but now all the dragons are lost...I have no idea where they all went."

"What!?"...Oh man...where on earth they go?"

"I don't know, but someone will have to find them. Who knows what might happen now that their all out in the open with no guidance."

The younger girl sighs at that comment. "I wish one would be here so we could get that one to track the others."

"I know, that would work. But we don't have one, and Im afraid I have to go. Someone has to go explain to the press what happened, and cover the dragons tracks. Ill do it, you go see if any of the dragons are still close by. If you find one, don't leave his or her side. But don't provoke them either, just get them to help you." She leaves the brunette, then turns back and smiles. "Thanks, and good luck." Then turns back and keeps walking away.

"Okay thank for your help." She smiles and looks around for one of the half dragons.

At first she doesn't find anything, it looks like they've all gone off somewhere.

"Oh man. I cant find even one...Oh dear...I need to find them. Who knows what could happen to them? I hope that little girl is okay."

"You know there's no need to worry about us, we can all do just fine on our own." She hear a voice, but don't see anyone.

She looks around. "Who said that?"

"I did." The half dragon of Darkness comes out of the shadows right in front of her. He has pitch black hair that covers his left eye, same color for his eyes, fangs like all the rest, a long black cloak, a gray shirt, and midnight blue pants, and black shoes, he also has a katana sword attached to his waist. "Hello there, I remember you from the lab just a minute ago."

"Oh...wait a minute...you had the little girl with you. Where is she?" She looks at him for an answer.

"Im afraid Im not sure myself, unfortunately escaping through the shadows isn't always the best idea. The explosion made me lose her, I have no idea where she is now. She escaped along with all the rest, and I to am worried about her."

"Cant you track her by scent?"

"Im afraid I cant do that either, only the Fire dragon could do that with all this flame and smoke in the air." He says, gesturing to the burning lab.

"Oh dear can you track any of the others?"

"Ive already tried, their all long gone by now. Besides we all agreed to split up once we made it outside, as soon as people get wind that there are 12 dragons out in the world they'll be all over us. Some wanting us to join them, other wanting to sell us for profit, and other will want to kill us Im sure."

"That's why I want you all to come with me, you'll be safe there."

"I don't think all of them will listen to reason, besides all but me have left the area. Now I shall do the same, I need to find my friends." He begins to leave her.

"Wait a minute. I promised the little girl I'd bring her some where safe, and you can help me find her. So please...let me come with you...You don't know the outside world, I can help."

He doesn't turn back to her but stops. "That maybe true, but tell me. How much do you actually know about her, me, or any of the others?"

"Well...nothing really..."

"I thought so, you have no business getting involved with us. As for the outside world, Im sure we can all adapt. We're not as helpless as you think, now Ill be on my way. I have to find her, she's still a child." He keeps walking.

"I'm not saying your helpless but...cant you at least let me come find her with you? I know I don't know much about any of you...but...I still want to help."

He stops again. "...Do whatever you want, but going to find her. She's the one that I worry about the most." He keeps going.

She quickly follows him. "You care for her a lot don't you?"

"I do, she's the youngest out of all of us. And even though she has the powers of a dragon, she probably wouldn't have made it very far in that training...I just...have to find her before something bad happens."

"I understand, but where would she go?"

"She told me once that she doesn't like fighting, so Im betting somewhere peaceful. And she is the Sky dragon, so somewhere with a good view of the sky as well."

"Peaceful...view of the sky...Oh got it! If we head north, there's an island with tall mountains that have amazing views of the sky. Maybe there?"

He finally turns back to look at her. "That sounds like our best bet, are there any other people on that island?"

"No one lives on it, just animals that live there. So its safe."

"Good." The two keep going. "By the way, don't you have somewhere to go? Like a home, or a guild or something? I may not know much about the outside world, but I know since most people use magic, they have guilds all over the land. And when they want to, these magic users can join a guild. I just hope none of the others do."

"Well no I'm not part of a guild yet..."

"Why not?"

"Well...I guess I never thought about joining one..."

"Alright then, so why were you working with those scientists anyway? And I hope you have a good answer." He says as he unsheathes his sword a bit.

"I worked with them to free you all. When I heard what they did I planned to take you all away to somewhere safe...but that planned failed." She looks down a bit.

Being able to sense that her intentions are pure and true, so he sighs and puts his sword away. "I see, well then...I thank you human."

"No problem and I'm not really a human." She smiles.

He looks a bit confused. "Your not? Then what are you?"

"Well I'm a magic user and part neko."

"So...your a magic cat...Alright then." He keeps walk and doesn't say a word.

"Yup...why? Something wrong with that?"

"No, that just seems a bit strange to me is all. Then again what do I know? Ive only been outside for about 10 minutes."

"Well yeah it is. Its rare to find someone like me." She smiles.

"Hmm, so your just like us. In a way."

"Yeah...kinda..."

The sky quickly gets dark, as it is night. "Its getting dark, I feel more comfortable at this time. I am the dragon of Darkness after all."

"Yeah that seems right, but wait what's your name?"

"I don't know my real name, and the code name they gave me at the lab is just some letters and numbers. I see thy didn't care enough to name us either, so I and all the others are nameless. What about you? It was Silver right?"

"Yup, that's me...but should I give you one? Just until we find your real name that ok?"

"Its fine, just so you can have a way to address me."

"Okay...ummm...mmhhmm...Well either Dark or Draco I can think of."

He thinks it over. "Call me whatever you want."

"Mhmm..." She thinks for a bit. "...Oh how about Hiei? It means flying shadow."

He thinks about it. "Im no Sky dragon, so just call me Shadow for now."

"Okay, Shadow it is. Just until we find your real name. She smiles at the half dragon.

"Alright then, by the way this has been bugging me for a while. You have a piece of paper sticking out of your back pocket."

"Huh? Really?" The girl takes it out. "I don't remember having that there." She then reads it and sees that its from the other female scientist, its a list of everything one needs to know about taking care of the half dragons. She then smiles a bit and reads through it, learning what she needs to know. It says every once in a while she'll need to make sure they take a bath or shower, the green liquid usually did all the cleaning for them. Also they love to eat their elements, it restores their energy and increases their magic power, but they cant eat their own. It has to come from some outside source. She then stops reading, puts the note away for now and decide to read the rest later. "Okay Shadow lets go."

The half dragon wonders what the note said, but ignores it and they keep going. The two eventually stop for the night, in a nice area in the forest, a little ways away from the lab. "I say we stop here for now, Im sure she'll be fine until morning." He sits down under a tree.

"Okay, it looks like it will be clear tonight." She takes out her sleeping bag and sets up a fire with her magic and some wood.

Meanwhile the Darkness half Dragon helps himself to some of the shadows nearby, he eats them all. "Mmmm, good darkness." He then wipes his mouth clean after eating.

"What happens when you eat like an animals shadow, what happens to the animal?" She looks at him with intrigue.

"Nothing really, the shadow will re-spawn after a while. Shadows are just one form of darkness though, I am able to eat others."

"Oh ok so you just eat shadows?"

"Also all types of dark magic, and all types of darkness. Its the same for the others, like my little friend being the Sky dragon. She eats wind and air."

"Oh I see, but are you able to eat other things?"

"We can eat food like normal people if that's what you mean."

"Yeah well that's good." She says with a smile.

"I can also sense all shadows around me, so there's no surprising me."

"Oh I see, well we better get some sleep. I can give you a blanket incase you get cold."

He wraps his cloak around himself. "Ill be fine, thanks though."

"Okay, if you say so. Night Shadow." She smiles again, lays down and falls asleep.

A few minutes later he lays back against the tree, and looks up at the starry night sky. "...Stay strong little one...please..." Is the last thing he says before falling asleep.

* * *

**Okay so that's the end of the 1st chapter, I hope ya liked it. Also Id just like to say right now, please keep in mind as the story progresses that this is all taken from some Role Playing that I'm doing with a good friend. Her character in this story is Silver, and mine is Shadow. Any other character thrown into the story in the future will all be controlled by me during the Role Playing, so keep that in mind as well. Also please do not give me grief about using some Fairy Tail characters in this story, this is still technically inspired from it and thus I'm also using some of it's characters. To which I own nothing, all credit goes to the creator of Fairy Tail, sorry I'm not good with names.**

**Anyway so now all 12 half dragons have been set free into this world of magic, and its all up to Silver to find them all and keep them safe. Can she do it? Will she be able to make friends with these half dragons? How will this world react to 12 half dragons of great rarity suddenly popping up? And what will happen next? Find out next time. All reviews are greatly appreciated, thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Strange New World

**Well that didn't take very long at all, then again all the thanks for that goes to my good friend Silver. We RP almost everyday, so Im constantly getting new material for this fic. In fact, Ive already got enough to make Chapter 3. I should have it done by tomorrow if not sooner, anyway moving on. Here's Chapter 2, the search for the other 11 Dragons begins here. Also Im just gonna start calling them dragons in the fic from this point on, but the title stays. Im sure you all still get it, thanks. Enjoy.**

* * *

The next morning comes and Silver slowly wakes up and yawns.

Shadow is still asleep, and mumbles a little to himself. "...Everyone...we're free now...Please be okay...especially you...little one..."

The brunette looks at him and smiles. "He really cares for the little girl...that's so sweet."

After a few more minutes, the Dark Dragon wakes up. "...Huh?...Silver...Morning."

"Morning Shadow, did you sleep okay?" She smiles and puts away her sleeping bag.

"Fine thanks, how about you?"

"Good thanks." She stands up. "We should keep going Shadow."

The he stands up as well. "Yeah, Im still worried about little one." He starts walking up the path, which is now clear in the morning light.

Yeah...and she will need a name too." She follows him closely.

"I know, Im sure one will come to me. Her use of the Sky element, her long dark blue hair, Im sure one of us will come up with something."

"Okay, you will pick her name if she hasn't. Since you seem so close to her." She smiles warmly at him.

He smiles back a bit. "I am, for those ten long years she was really the only one I could talk to without fighting. In short I may not remember anything about who I was, but with her it really feels like Ive got...a little sister. Even if we're not related by blood."

"Yeah, you do act like a big brother to her...Its cute..." The magic neko giggles a bit.

He blushes a bit at this. "...Well...thanks I guess...So are there any towns between here and that island?"

"Yeah, we are about to get there by boat and the town with the boat is just a bit ahead."

"I wonder if any of the others are there, Ill search for a scent once we arrive."

"Okay but...try not to stick out too much okay?"

The dragon looks at her with a look of slight confusion. "Why? Would that be a problem?"

"Well if you go around sniffing for a scent people will think something is up."

"I see, I am still new to this outside world. Im sure the others are having some problems as well."

"Yeah I hope they haven't gotten themselves into trouble..."

"Same here, there are some of them that worry me." Thinks about his fellow dragons and gets a slightly concerned look.

"Speaking of, wasnt there a Blood Dragon with you?"

"Yes, she is the dragon of Blood. She never really socialized with any of the others, little one tried to make friends with her, but she didn't say a word."

"Oh, she will have a hard time since she needs blood...Oh dear..." The girl thinks about what might happen and gets a worried look on her face.

"We don't really need to eat our element, we just do it because we like to and it makes us stronger. Although your right, she'll eat blood when she feels like it, and as you know there's one place to find blood. In the bodies of living beings." The male dragon says with a serious expression.

"Oh dear, after we find the little girl we need to find her...I can help her with that."

"How can you help with her blood lust?"

"Is there something else she can eat other then blood from living beings?"

"Its not really a matter of the living beings part, its just the blood. Nothing more."

"Still...can she control on how much she takes?"

"It depends on how badly she wants it, physically there's no limit to how much of our elements we can eat."

"Okay, but if she keeps taking a lot of blood people will start to hunt her down."

"I know, we all knew that was a possibility. Im sure there will be people out there who will hate us." The dragon clenches his fist at the thought of him or any of his fellow dragons being hunted down and hated or something that was out of our control.

"But...you guys are only able to make them hate you if you cant control yourselves." The half cat looks at him with concern in her eyes.

"Some of us can, others cant, while others just enjoy using their power to make others squirm." He thinks about the Light Dragon at that last part and grits his teeth.

"Well if they keep that up...then they wont be alive for long..."

"I wouldn't worry about them dying, our Dragon magic is lost and powerful magic. We wont be beaten by just anyone, and others will offer us a place in a guild. I have no interest in getting involved with a guild though, I just wanna make sure that all 11 other dragons are okay and we all find a good home."

"Yeah, that's why I wanted to bring them all to one place to have you learn more abut the outside world and also help you find your homes to live. But...that plan failed sadly..." She sighs in slight despair.

"You already said that, and I appreciate it. Now c'mon, I wanna get to this town and start searching."

"Alright, lets go." She perks up with a smiles and the two keep walking down the path.

After a while they arrive in the town, and the dragon of darkness looks around at everything with a look of awe.

The magic neko smiles at him and giggles a bit at his reaction.

"Something funny? He looks at her.

"Oh nothing, its just you look like a little child...It was kinda cute when you looked around." She giggles a bit more.

He blushes a bit at this. "...Well...What do want from me? Ive only been outside for a day."

"No, no I didn't mean it in a bad way. Sorry."

"No need to apologize, Im gonna start searching." The dragon begins sniffing around the town.

"Be careful, and don't get lost. Meet me at the port."

"Alright...Wait...what's a port?" He looks rather confused once again.

"Oh...it will be near the sea."

"Alright, I know what that is at least." He goes back to walking around and trying to find any of his fellow dragons.

The brunette smiles and decides to do a bit of shopping then head to the port.

About 20 minutes later, the Dark Dragon arrives at the port as well.

"Hey Shadow." She smiles at him.

He looks at her, still not showing much emotion. "Hi Silver."

"The boat will leave in while and I got tickets so we can go on it now. It will take two days to get to the island."

"Alright then, but if this turns out to be a waste of time, then Ill have spent 4 days for nothing. After that Ill continue on my own." The dragon says a bit coldly, then walks over to the ocean and stares out over it.

That statement saddens the girl, as she looks down a bit, remembering what the female scientist said about staying with one of the dragons. "...I'm very sorry if she's not there when we get there..."

He doesn't turn back to her. "Yeah, I just don't have time to wait. I mean yes, Im sure we'd all like to live normal lives and experience all that this world has to offer...But we cant..." He clenches his fists and grits his teeth. "...That right was taken from us...a long time ago...That much we all remember...all too well..."

The girl keeps looking down. "We should go now...before the boat leaves...Lets go..." She starts to head to the boat.

He follows her, and they both get on.

The boat takes off, on its way to the island.

"So this will take 2 days...Im not sure what to do now..." He says, sounding a little bored.

"Yeah...sorry this is the best I could do now..."

"Its fine, in the end your just trying to help. So I thank you, perhaps I was a bit too rash in what I said back there. Still I cant understand it, most others would treat us as nothing more then freaks or power sources. So why don't you?"

"Well...I was out casted by others. They called me a freak and other names..." All those painful memories filling her mind.

"Oh, I see. So your even more like us then I thought. I picked up something before I left that town, take a look." He pulls out a viewing crystal, it has a report on the dragons. "Its all about us dragons."

"Oh, a viewing crystal." She looks into it, curious to see what it says.

It says the following, along with several pictures of the destroyed lab and dead scientists. "Todays top story, the return of dragons?! That's right, several eye witness accounts claim to have seen people capable of using the same power as the dragons, and share several traits with them as well. Lets go to some of the footage." It now shows several videos of several of the escaped dragons, there all a little fuzzy and don't show very much, but they show enough. "You heard it hear first folks, is this a trick or have the dragons returned? Go find out for ourselves, then please contact us. For those of you with a guild, this could be a good chance to add one of these rare and powerful beings to your ranks. So good luck to all, but be careful." That's where it stops.

The dragon of darkness growls. "...There talking about us like wild animals, that can be put on a leash and made to do whatever anyone wants..."

She looks at him with a worried expression, but quickly shakes it off. "Don't worry Shadow...not everyone thinks like that. True there's people out there that will try and use you but there people who will not do that."

The dragon calms down. "I suppose so, but now its all out in the open. I suggest you prepare yourself, things are gonna get crazy from this point on."

"Don"t worry, I'm prepared for it." She smiles confidently.

He then turns back to the sea. "So...what do people usually do for entertainment in these types of situations?"

"Mmhmm...well since we're on a boat...fishing, playing games or just talking."

"Im not familiar with those two first things, so why don't you decide for now and Ill see if I enjoy it."

"Mhmmm...let me think..." She thinks for a bit. "...Oh, I got it. I got some books for you, its about the outside world." She hands him the books.

He looks at them with intrigue, then takes them from her. "Oh, well thank you Silver. Ill start reading them." He goes and find a place in the shade, opens the first book and starts reading it.

She smiles and looks out at the sea.

The dragon reads for several hours, wanting to learn as much as he can.

It soon turns dark and the magic neko falls asleep leaning against the railing of the boat.

The black haired dragon looks up from the book and sees her. He then laughs a bit, walks over to her, picks her up and carries her to the room with the number on the key. Once he gets there he opens the door, and puts the brunette cat girl down on the bed. "Thank you Silver, for everything so far." Then he lays down next to her and falls asleep.

The next morning comes around and she is still sound asleep.

As is he, as this is the best sleep he's had in years.

In my sleep she then moves closer to the boy next to her and purrs a bit.

Then his eyes slowly start to open. "...Uhhh...That was a good night..." He then looks at how close his female traveling companion is to him. "Silver?"

She's still asleep and keeps purring.

Meanwhile he's not sure how to respond to this, so he just starts to gently stroke her head, noting how soft her hair is.

She responds by purring more and snuggling into his hand gently.

He laughs a bit at this. "To think she called me cute, I think she's the cute one." Then blushes at his own comment. "...Why did I just say that?..."

Slowly, the purring teen girl starts to wake up.

"Morning, you were purring a moment ago." He just comes right out and says to her.

She notices how close the two of them are and quickly moves back. Blushing hard the whole time. "...I...w-was...purring?..."

"Yes, is there a problem with how close we were?" He looks a bit confused once again.

She blushes more. "Have you heard of personal space?"

"No, should I?"

"Ehh...yes you should." She hands him another book. "That's about humans, how they behave and act." She blushes a bit more.

The confused teen male opens it and reads a bit about the part on human relationships, then he blushes a bit and stands up. "Oh...I see...Sorry about that...It wont happen again..."

"No, no its really my fault. I was purring and moving close to you." She continues to blush.

He then reads more from the book and blushes harder. As he reads about certain things that humans do when they care about each other a lot. "...Wow...humans are...interesting...to say the least..."

She cant stop blushing. "Im going outside." She goes out and looks out at the sea, in an attempt to stop blushing.

He stays in the room and keeps reading, and blushing at the new things he learns.

The girl stays outside and continues looking out at the sea, thinking about what had just happened.

After 10 more minutes of reading and blushing, the boy comes out and stands next to her. "...Thanks for...bringing me up to speed..."

"Oh its no problem, did you understand everything? Is there anything your unsure of?"

His blush begins to fade, but is still visible. "...Just one thing...That part about...when a male and a female care for each other...They...Im sure you know what Im saying, because I don't exactly."

Then its her turn to blush hard again, knowing what he meant.

"What? Did I say something wrong? What does all that mean anyway?"

She blushes harder, not sure what to say.

"Your face is red, do you have a cold?" He puts his forehead to hers to take her temperature. "You don't seem to have a fever."

She blushes even harder due to him being so close. "...P-Personal...sp-space..."

"Oh yes, of course." He backs off from her a few steps. "Sorry."

"N-No...its...okay..." Her face still a bit red.

"You sure? You seem like there's something still bothering you."

"No, no, no. I'm fine, really." She smiles, trying to convince him.

"If you say so." His stomach then growls.

She giggles at this. "Im guessing your hungry."

Apparently so, is there anything eat here?"

"Oh, while I was in town I got some food for us." She gives him a sandwich.

The dragon takes it from her and looks at it carefully. "Ive never seen food like this, all they gave us to eat at the lab was this stuff they called dragon feed."

"Just take a bite of it and see how different it is from what your used to."

He looks at it again, then takes a bite out of it. Then he gets a very surprised look on his face. "...Its...so good..." He keeps eating.

She smiles. "Im glad you like it."

He soon finishes it all. "Ah, food in the outside world is good. I could definitely get used to this."

"Its good you liked it shadow."

"Thanks Silver." The dragon of darkness smiles back a little.

"No problem."

Suddenly the dragon picks up on a strange smell, and starts sniffing, trying to lock onto it.

"Huh, what's wrong?"

"I cant believe I didn't smell it until just now, I think...there's another dragon on this boat." He says in slight disbelief.

"Huh, really?" The magic girl looks at him, surprised by this sudden development. "Which one?"

"Hard to tell, but I know its not the little one."

"Okay, lets go find out who it is okay?"

"I agree, I cant tell exactly where they are, but lets find them." He runs down one of the paths on the ship, searching for the other dragon.

She follows him, helping him search for the other dragon.

He keeps searching all over for him or her. "Where are you?"

"It shouldn't be too hard to find the other dragon." She catches up with him.

"I know, but its so weird. Its like he or she is masking their scent, which isn't a bad tactic. Except who else would know what a dragon smells like besides another dragon? It makes sense and yet it doesn't."

"Well your the only one who can find him or her."

"Yeah, but still. How many people are on this boat anyway?"

"Hmmm...I saw 2 people before we got on and the captain after us. So that's five in total."

"Alright then, so there cant be that many places left for him or her to hide."

"Yeah your right, we can check the cargo hold, we can check up here, and even all the rooms. So the other dragon should be in one of those places."

"Yeah, lets go find those other 2 passengers. You take one, and Ill take the other." He goes off on his own to look for one of them.

"Okay." Then she goes and looks for one of the passengers as well.

After a few minutes he finds one of the passengers, but after speaking to him, he can tell its not the dragon.

Shortly after that, she sees the other passenger at the railings near the top of the ship. "Wait a minute, I cant tell if its a dragon or not."

The passenger is male, and has his hood over his head.

"Hmm...well might as well try." She slowly walks up to the person.

He doesn't turn to her, and doesn't say a word.

"Umm excuse me." The girl looks at the person.

Still no reaction from the hooded male at all.

She gets closer to him and gently touches his arm.

Then he turns around and walks away from her, still not talking.

"Ehh...what was that about?" She follows the individual. "Hey wait a minute."

He keeps walking and ignores her completely.

She gets a bit annoyed by this lack of attention. "Okay, either he's a dragon or a jerk human." She keeps following him.

As he keeps walking and not paying the girl behind him any mind, eventually he starts walking towards Shadow while his back is turned.

"Shadow is he one of you?" She looks at him and calls out, still following the hooded person.

Shadow doesn't turn around, as the hooded man walks up to him and stops. "Dark Dragon, Ive found you!" Then he jumps at Shadow with his fist raised, ready to punch him.

"And I you, Iron Dragon." He dodges the punch, then the two of them get into some close combat fighting out of the blue.

"Hey you two, your on a ship! No fighting!" She yells at them, trying to get them to stop.

They don't listen to her at all, and keep fighting. Then Shadow begins to speak in the middle of the fight. "Its good to see you again, now Dark Dragon Slash!"

The hooded dragon continues to in fight chat. "Likewise, Iron Dragon Club!" Their attacks collide head on, with great power of Darkness and Iron.

"Oh no, if they keep this up...we're going to get in trouble...Forgive me Shadow..." She breaks in between their fight, then begins to shine a strong light at Shadow and an equally strong torch near the hooded Iron Dragon. "You two behave yourselves or your dead!" She glares at both of them, almost like a demon.

* * *

**Well now, that was all just a mere warm up. Still, I felt it had plenty of good moments. This is an RP, so what happens in there, goes into the story. I just hope you all enjoy it, we're trying to make it the best story we can. Plus so far we're having a lot of fun Role Playing it out, we did a Pokémon RP prior to this one, but I neglected to save it as we went and by the time I finally started we had already finished and all the beginning work we did on it was long gone. Its a real shame, I might choose to just type it out myself one day while I still remember it very well. But that's another story, literally. So now it seems they've found the second of the dragons, but it also seems that Silver has a bit of a dark side to her as well. How will this conflict turn out? Will the Iron Dragon join them? Just what is Silver's sudden dark side all about? And...well that's pretty much it for right now I guess. Cya next time, until then you know what to do. Review, favorite, follow, and thank you very much.**


	3. Chapter 3: Dragons of Iron and Sky

**I own nothing, all credit goes to its original owners.**

**Anyway, here's Chapter 3, told ya it wouldn't take very long to make. Thank you Silver for that. Also Ive only got one week of school left, then I graduate for good. I cant wait to get outta there, sure Im goin to collage in a few months but it wont be nearly as annoying as high school. Getting back to the story, here we get 2 more main characters. Read on and see for yourself, please enjoy.**

* * *

Both dragons immediately stop their fight and look at Silver. The Iron Dragon has a look that says he's just been challenged, while Shadow's look says take it easy Silver.

After about a minute she calms down and puts her magic away for now. "I know you both are dragons, but save your fight for after we find the little girl okay?!" She's still clearly angry at them, as she looks at them both with that same almost demonic look in her eyes.

"She's right, the little comes first." Shadow speaks to try and break the tension.

"Ya mean the Sky Dragon? You mean you know where she is?" The Iron Dragon says as a follow up.

"Its just a wild guess, but we think so. On another note, Im sorry about that Silver. Sometimes we dragons spar with each other for fun and testing each others strength." He turns to her in an attempt to apologize.

Her eyes return to normal. "Its ok and sorry for doing that to you Shadow, it was the only thing I could think of to stop you."

"Wait, hold on! Two things. One, why are you hanging out with a human? And second, did she just call you Shadow?" The Iron Dragon asks, looking very confused at this time and seeking answers.

"First, she's been helping me find the rest of you guys and she's not a human, she's a magic cat. Second, yes. She gave me the name and I like it."

"Yeah, I mean I cant call him Dark Dragon or something. So I thought a name would be best for now, until we find his real name."

The Iron Dragon now looks a little on the displeased side. "Tch whatever, this guys got shadows for brains anyway."

"Don't be like that, she's not bad. We can trust her."

"Did you forget what they did to us?! I didn't, and I refuse to trust anyone other then a dragon! Heck I barely trust most of them!"

"Suit yourself, metal headed jerk." Shadow says a bit jokily.

"What did you just call me?!"

"You heard me." The two dragons glare at each other with anger building between them.

"Boys, boys cool off would ya?! Geez." She sighs, starting to feel a bit like a baby sitter.

They both back off from each other, and the hooded Iron Dragon is the first to speak up. "Whatever, thanks mom."

"Jealous much, do you want her to name you to?" Shadow says, teasing him.

"What?! Are you crazy?! Why in the heck would that matter?!"

"Because otherwise Im just gonna keep calling ya metal head."

"...Fine. Ill take a name." He finally takes off his hood and the cloak he was wearing. He's got long black hair, but its not as dark as Shadow's. He also has red eyes, is more muscular then Shadow, and has rivets all along his eyebrows, nose, ears, under his mouth, and along his arms. His outfit is a black sleeveless shirt with a back that goes down passed his legs, and has what looks like black feathers on the right shoulder. White pants, black boots, and fingerless gloves.

Silver then steps forward once again. "I have half a mind to name you metal head too...but...how about...Metalicana or Gajeel?" She asks the Iron Dragon.

He thinks it over. "Hmmm...Metalicana is cool and all, but it sounds a little too girly for me. Ill take Gajeel for now, mostly because it rhymes with steel. Also watch it girl." She gets a bit angry at that first thing she said.

"Be grateful she named you at all, thanks Silver." Shadow thanks her for him since he's being rude.

"Fine...and you better watch it. The main magic I use is fire." She glares at the newly named Gajeel.

He returns the glare. "Im not afraid of flames, Im the Iron Dragon. That whole flames melting iron thing doesn't apply to me."

Shadow steps between them, to explain. "Not that Im against you Silver, but he is right about that. We dragons don't really have weaknesses like that, except for that flute and we can still be hurt in battle. Its just not super effective on us."

"Damn it...your lucky Gajeel that I wont use a flute on you because Shadow is here."

He grunts a bit as a response. "Whatever, Im goin to the bar."

"Your only 18." Shadow says.

"Don't care, Ill order something light."

"Fine, but meet us at the side of the ship."

"Gotcha." Gajeel leaves the two of them. "Sorry about that, he's really not such a bad guy when ya get to know him."

"You sure on that?...Still I think you should watch him. I have a feeling he wont get something light." Silver says with a knowing tone.

"Fine, Ill go with him. Hey Gajeel wait up!" Shadow follows him.

Then Silver heads to the top of the ship and looks out to the sea again.

Meanwhile at the bar, Gajeel and Shadow are having some drinks. Then Gajeel starts eating some iron. "Nothing like a little iron your diet huh?" Shadow knows that was a stupid joke, but said it anyway in a failed attempt to break the ice.

"Shut up, that was a stupid joke."

"I agree, but I couldn't help myself." Shadow laughs a bit.

After awhile, Silver heads to her and Shadow's room and lays down on the bed.

After another while, Shadow heads back to the room as well. After discussing his and Silver's plans with Gajeel. "Im back Silver, and after talking this over with him, Gajeel has agreed to follow us and join our cause."

However she's fast asleep on the bed when he arrives, and therefore didn't hear a word of what Shadow had just said.

"Oh, your asleep. Okay, then Ill tell you in the morning." He lays down on the other bed, so as to give Silver some personal space. "Goodnight Silver."

The next morning comes around and Silver slowly wakes up and yawns.

"Well good morning, I assume you slept well." Shadow is already awake, still on his side of the room.

"Oh, morning Shadow and yeah I did." The brunette cat girl smiles at him.

"Good, now as I was going to tell you last night. After talking it over with Gajeel, he's decided to follow us and join our cause to help the others."

"Oh, that's good."

"Yes, truth is he's looking for someone too. The Water Dragon, she and he were good friends back at the lab."

"Oh, I see. Well the ship will arrive in a few minutes, we'd better get ready."

"I agree, I have to see if the little one is here." The dragon gets up, goes outside and looks out over the water at the island in the distance.

Silver stands up and follows him outside. Then stands next to him and also stares at the island.

"...Little one...Ill find you..." Shadow says with a determined and protective look on his face.

Then Gajeel walks over and stands next to them. "Morning, so that's the place?" He looks at the island now too.

"Yeah, it is." The boat docks and they all get off.

"So where do we start looking?" Gajeel says, while trying to get a scent.

"Up there." Shadow then points to the tallest mountain on the whole island. "Lets go." He starts running to it, as fast as he can. "Little one, please be here."

"Yeah, this is gonna be fun." Gajeel says sarcastically and runs after him.

"Wait for me!" Silver runs after them.

They all keep running. "Im not stopping until I reach the top, Im coming little one!"

They all soon reach the top and are in complete awe by what they see.

The top of the mountain is covered in bright flowers of all colors. Shadow is the first to speak up. "Wow, its beautiful."

Then Gajeel. "Even I gotta admit, the outside world sure has some wonders doesn't it?"

Finally Silver. "Yeah its amazing for them to grow way up here and be so beautiful."

Then Shadow snaps out of it and remembers why they're there. "Little one! Are you here?! Its me, the Darkness Dragon!" No answer is heard, and he gets a bit discouraged.

Silver looks down. "No...don't tell me she's not here...Oh no...where are you little one?...Please answer us..."

Gajeel sighs. "Look man, if she's not here then we can try somewhere else."

"...Your right...lets just go..." As they turn to leave, Shadow heres a small voice from the flower fields.

"...Huh?...Hello...Dark? Is that you?" The voice is female, and sounds young.

Shadow then gets a look of disbelief and quickly turns around. "Little one?! Yes, its me!"

She stands up, she was laying down in the flowers taking a nap so they couldn't see her. Her outfit is a long sleeved purple and white top, with a matching skirt, black knee socks, and 2 little pink ribbons in her hair. She then smiles at Shadow, with her long dark blue hair swaying freely in the wind. "...It is you...hi..." She smiles warmly at him.

Shadow tears up a bit, then runs over to her and hugs her. "...Little one...I missed you so much...Thank god your okay...I was really worried about you..."

She tears up a bit too. "Me to...and Im okay...Thanks for finding me..." She says as she hugs him back.

Silver smiles at this very touching display. "Thank goodness we found you, Shadow was really worried for you."

"Shadow? You got a name?" She looks at him, surprised by this.

"Yeah I did. This is Silver, she helped me find you, and she gave me my new name. Same for Gajeel there, you remember him as the Iron Dragon." He gestures to the two beings behind him.

"Sup shrimp." Gajeel says with a grin.

She giggles a little. "Its nice to meet you Silver, and its good to see you again Gajeel." She then smiles at all of them, and her and Shadow break their hug. "So...can I have a name too please?"

"Of course, any thoughts Silver?" They all turn to the brunette, expecting her to name the younger dragon like she did the older two.

"Hmmm...well maybe Skyla or Wendy?" She asks the little girl.

She thinks about it for a minute. "...Im not sure...but if I had to pick one...I like Wendy." She answers with a smile.

"Sounds good to me, Wendy it is." Shadow says and smiles at the newly named Wendy.

Silver also smiles now. "Okay Wendy it is then."

Even Gajeel smiles. "It doesn't really have anything to do with the Sky, but I guess not all of us have to have a relation to our element."

"That's true, plus I think Wendy sounds cute. Its a perfect fit for a cute girl like you Wendy." Shadow says and Wendy blushes.

"Huh...thanks Shadow..."

"Its Wendy now, so what do we do now?"

Shadow answers Silver's question. "Now we have to work on finding the other 9 dragons, we have to make sure their all okay."

"Yeah, it'll be hard, but Im sure we can all do it." Wendy adds.

"I may not care for all of em, but I do care about the Water Dragon." Gajeel also agrees with his fellow dragons.

"Okay, some will be easy to find some not. Do some of you have the scents of any of the others?" Silver asks the trio of dragons.

All three of them look at each other, then shake their heads. They don't know at all.

"What? How can you not? You all have been together for years."

"Sorry, but we cant help it. We dragons have a great scene of smell, but our range is limited." Wendy said.

"Im sure if we just travel around more then eventually we'll find em." Shadow followed up.

"Sounds like a good time to me, plus we'll get to see more of the outside world." Gajeel finishes.

"Yeah, but where do we go first?" Silver questions.

"Your the only one here with any knowledge on the outside world, you point the way and we'll follow." Gajeel retorts.

"Please try not to be rude Gajeel, but he is right." Wendy says trying to sounds apologetic.

"We trust you Silver." Shadow says sincerely.

"Well yeah, but Im not sure where to go first. There's lots of different places for each of the dragons for there element, but...sorry Im not sure where to go."

"Well that's how most adventures begin, we'll have to pick a direction and go with it. Its okay if you don't know where exactly to go, all we're asking for is some direction." Shadow reassures her.

"Well who do you want to find next?" The brunette asks.

"Im pretty sure anyone will do at this point." The bluenette says.

"I wanna find the Water Dragon, the rest of em can suck it, but her I wanna find." Gajeel says, being very straight forward about it.

"Okay, Water Dragon. Well I say the ocean, but does she like fresh water or sea water?" Silver asks.

"She always told me she wanted to see the ocean, so where's the best looking ocean around here?" Gajeel answers.

"Hmm, oh I know. There's an island called Crescent Moon Island not too far from here. At night the ocean around gets a very lovely color and in the morning to. Its a really great place and we go west for it." Silver smiles, having come up with this idea.

"Good, then we have our heading." Shadow declares.

"I cant wait to see this place, it sounds beautiful." Wendy adds, then the group starts to head back down the mountain.

"Yeah, it really is Wendy and when we find her lets go swimming." Silvers says to the child with another smile.

She smiles back at the older girl. "That sounds like fun, oh yeah and thanks for saving all of us." She then hugs her.

The older girl smiles yet again and hugs her back. "No problem Wendy, and when we get there Ill buy a swimsuit for you. How does that sound?"

She looks at you a bit confused, as do Shadow and Gajeel. "That sounds fine, but what's a swimsuit?"

"Oh...Well...you wear it when you go into the water...to swim...You get it?"

"I see, so then me and Gajeel will need one as well."

"I don't care, as long as I get to fight something pretty soon. The only reason I came to this island was to see if I could find any strong opponents." Gajeel says right out.

"Ill explain it more when we find a shop that sells them okay?"

Wendy smiles, Shadow nods, and Gajeel just grunts a bit. "Whatever."

"Your going to be a hand full Gajeel...and you guys can read the books I got. Wendy I have a certain book you should read and don't tell the boys about it okay?" She smiles and gives the younger girl a book about the female body and other girl things.

"Okay, thanks Silver." She takes it from her and starts reading it on the way down. Then out of curiosity Shadow and Gajeel look over Wendy's shoulders and start to read it as well.

Silver sees this and grabs each of their ears and pulls them away. "What did I just say? That's not for you boys." She looks at the two male dragons.

They both wince in pain. "Ow! That hurts Silver!" Shadow says through the pain.

"Damn this girl has a grip to her!" Gajeel adds and Wendy giggles a bit at this.

"Sorry, but you guys deserved it. Now don't read that book. Its for Wendy, not you. Understand?"

"Okay we got it, now would you please let go?" Shadow reasons with her.

Silver lets both of them go. "Fine, but you better not do that again." She warns them.

They both rub their ears, then Gajeel is the first to talk. "And I thought some of those training exercises we did back at the lab were painful, this girl is more then just a pretty face after all."

Shadow blushes a bit at that statement, and Wendy blushes hard at some of the stuff she reads. "...Uhhh...Im still only 12...Im not sure this is right for me Silver..."

"Well some bits you do need to know Wendy, but don't worry. Im not pushing you to read it all just read what you want in your own time okay?" She gives Wendy a reassuring smile.

"Okay, got it." She keeps reading.

Then Gajeel whispers to Shadow. "What do ya think it says?"

He then remembers the other book Silver gave him the other day. "Ill tell you when we get back to the boat."

Gajeel looks at me a bit confused, but shakes it off and they all keep going.

They eventually reach the bottom and get on board the ship. Shortly after that it sails. "Okay Crescent Moon Island is a bit farther, so it will take 3 days to get to it."

"By land or by sea?" Shadow asks.

"Because Id like to stop off on some dry land, this boat got boring really fast." Gajeel adds.

"I don't mean to complain, but I would like to see more of the outside world." Wendy adds also.

"Well the boat stops at a smaller island before it, its like a rest stop. There we will have a few hours there until it set sails again. Will that be okay?" Silver responds to them.

"I suppose so, Im sure anything suits us just fine right now." Shadow answers her.

"Yeah its okay, also where do I sleep?" Wendy asks.

"Well me and Shadow have two beds in our room, you can share with us if you want Wendy."

"If you'd prefer you and Wendy can have that room, and Ill just share a room with Gajeel. That book you gave me says that males and females don't usually share rooms with each other."

"Really? That's a bit strange, I wonder why not." Wendy questions herself.

"Umm...well...Ill explain to you in private Wendy." Silver answers it for her.

"Oh, alright then Silver."

"I don't care either way, for right now just c'mon and fight me Shadow."

"Very well Gajeel, lets go over there." The two male dragons leave the two girls and start to fight each other for fun and to let out some energy.

"Gajeel was always like that back at the lab too. Always looking for fights, that's why I never talked to him. I don't really like fighting, but I will if I have to." Wendy says as she curls her hair and looks down a bit.

"He really is a hand full, he needs someone who can control him and able to have him calm down when his being too annoying. But don't worry Wendy if you don't want to fight then you don't have to."

"Thanks Silver, but I know that since I have this power Ill have to fight at some point. Why would they chose a 2 year old girl for something like this? It doesn't make any sense to me, why me?" She cry's a bit.

Silver hugs her gently. "Hey Wendy don't cry...shhh...I know its not fair...those people taking your life away and giving you those powers...Its not right...when you didn't have a say...and now please don't cry...shhhh..." She rubs the younger girls back gently to calm her down.

She slowly calms down and hugs the older girl back. "Thanks a lot Silver, those scientist treated us badly but your not like them. Your sweet, kind, and gentle."

She smiles at Wendy's complement. "Aww thank you Wendy, and I know how you guys kinda feel. I was out casted."

"Really, why?"

"Im a magic user and part neko too."

The bluenette looks at her in slight awe. "That's really cool Silver, you are sort of like us."

"I never got that reaction...mostly people are okay with the magic...but the neko...well...not so much..."

"I cant imagine why, cats are adorable. I guess that's why you look so cute Silver."

Silver blushes a bit. "Who me cute? Oh no, no. Im not cute Wendy, your the cute one here."

She blushes as well. "...Well thanks Silver...but you really do look nice...Your 17 right?" She says looking at the older girl's body and blushing a bit more.

She blushes more also. "Y-Yeah, I am..."

The young dragon turns away from her. "Im sorry...I know Ive probably said something wrong now..."

"Oh no, no Wendy. You haven't, don't worry about it." The brunette smiles.

Wendy turns back to her. "Alright then, Im sure we'll all learn enough sooner or later."

"Yeah, lets head to our room now Wendy."

"Alright, but what about Shadow and Gajeel?" The two boys are still fighting hard and not letting up at all.

"Well as long as they don't wreck the ship I wont pull there ears."

Wendy giggles a bit. "That sounds fine, I hope they don't hurt each other though."

"Im sure they wont...well lets hope..." She also giggles and they arrive at their room fairy quickly.

Wendy sits on one of the beds. "Ah, this feels so comfortable."

Silver smiles and sits on the other bed. "Im glad you like it Wendy."

"Thanks Silver, we never had this kind of stuff back in the lab. We always just slept in that green liquid."

"Yeah...and you guys will have to take baths to clean yourselves."

"Baths? I don't mean to always be asking questions, but what are those?"

"Okay, Ill show you. We have a bathroom here." She opens the door and walks in.

The younger girl stands up and follows her, not entirely sure what to do next.

"Well that big tub there is the bath and that sit is a toilet."

"Thanks, but we know what toilets are. That's one thing they let us use."

"Oh, well that's good."

"Yeah, so now what this bath thing for again?"

"Ill show you." Silver turns then taps at one end of it and water starts to fill the bath.

"That's pretty cool, now what? You mentioned I had to clean myself?"

"Yeah...well if you want I can bath with you...This bath is big enough for us both, I can wash you hair for you...and show you want to use...If you want Wendy."

"Well I am a bit lost on what to do myself, so if you wouldn't mind then yes please Silver."

"Okay, the bath is nice and warm. Put your hand in a bit to make sure its not to hot for you Wendy."

She does as she's told and puts her hand in the water. "Ahhhh...This feels nice."

"Well thats good...do you need new clothes Wendy?"

"I like what I have on now, why?"

"Oh its just I still have some old clothes that I wore at your age and there in good shape. I can give you some of them if you like."

"Thanks Silver, that sounds great." She smiles at her.

She smiles back. "Well just leave your clothes on the shelf and Ill have some towels ready when we're done okay?" The older girl starts to remove her clothes.

Wendy blushes at this, turns away from her, and starts to undress herself as well.

"Huh what's wrong Wendy?"

"...Oh its nothing Silver...just...a little embarrassing ya know?" She finishes undressing herself, gets in and starts to relax.

"Embarrassed. Why would you be? We're both girls." Soon finishes disrobing as well, gets in on the other side of the tube and relaxes.

"I know...and I remember you saw me naked the first day we met too...But still...Im sorry..."

"What are you sorry for Wendy? You haven't done anything wrong."

"I meant Im sorry for being so timid...This world is just so new to us all...it'll take some getting used to..."

"Hey, hey...Its okay Wendy...its natural to be nervous when you see something new...don't worry." She smiles at the younger bluenette.

She smiles back a bit. "Thanks Silver, so how do we begin now?"

"Well Ill wash your hair first." She grabs the bottle of shampoo, puts a bit in Wendy's long hair and rubs it gently.

The Sky Dragon relaxes and lets her continue. "That feels really nice too Silver."

"Yeah, just don't get in it your eyes or it'll hurt." The magic neko puts water on her hair and washes it out.

"Okay, Ill do you next."

"Okay Wendy." Hands her the bottle.

Wendy stands up, puts some water and shampoo on Silver's head, and starts washing her hair like she did to her. "How does that feel?"

The neko girl purrs a bit, while Wendy washes her hair.

She giggles a bit at this reaction. "So you really are part neko, its cute the way you purr Silver." She soon finishes.

Silver blushes. "Sorry, it happens."

"No need to be sorry, I like it."

She blushes more. "Thank you Wendy."

"Don't mention it Silver, so what's next?"

"Well you have to wash yourself with the body soap." She takes some, stands up and starts to wash herself. Then hands Wendy some.

Wendy takes it from her, and starts washing herself too. "Okay, Im getting it."

"That's good." She smiles at the little girl.

She smiles back, then rinses herself off. "...Hey Silver...I know we haven't known each other for very long...but...thanks for caring about us dragons."

"Its okay Wendy, Im happy to do it."

Then she hugs her, their wet, naked bodies now pressed against each other. Though Wendy is clearly shorter then Silver. "...I mean it...your a good person I can tell..."

The older girl hugs back. "Thank you Wendy, your so sweet."

"So are you Silver." She then remembers their both naked, quickly pulls away and blushes hard "...S-Sorry..."

"Oh...its okay Wendy...Like I said, we're both girls." She smiles but also blushes a bit.

The other girl smiles back, still blushing. "If you say so."

Then gets out and wraps a towel around herself. "Lets get changed."

She follows Silver's lead. "Yeah, lets." Then there's a knock at the door. "Someone's here."

Silver wraps a robe around herself in addition to the towel and opens the door a bit.

Its Shadow and Gajeel, they're both slightly bruised and dirty after their fight. "Hello there." Says Shadow.

"Sup." Gajeel says next.

Wendy puts on a robe and stands next to Silver. "Oh hey guys."

"How was your fight, and why you here?" Silver asks them.

"It was fine, we got it all out of our systems and talked for a little." Shadow answers the first part.

"We're here because we're hungry though, ya got anything to eat in there?" Gajeel answers the second part.

Wendy sweat drops at the second answer. "That figures, its about food."

"Yeah, I got some more sandwiches. Just give us a minute to get dressed okay? Don't touch my stuff." The brunette cat girl closes the door again then her and Wendy get dressed.

"Now that they mention it Im hungry too." The younger dragon finishes getting dressed in some of Silver's old clothes. "Also thanks for the new clothes Silver, they fit great." This time its a red long sleeved top, with a blue skirt, darker blue knee socks and red ribbons.

"No problem Wendy, Im glad you like them." Silver smiles and changes into a blue sleeveless top and black pants with knee length dark brown boots and a light purple jacket that reaches the back of her knees.

Wendy smiles back. "You look great too Silver, that outfit suits you."

She blushes and smiles again. "Thank you Wendy." She gives her and sandwich first and then lets the two boys in and gives them one each too.

Shadow and Gajeel sit on one of the beds, and Wendy sits next to Silver on the other. Then they all start eating, with Shadow being the first one to speak up. "Well Im glad to see that you two are getting along, it makes me happy to see you making friends Wendy."

"Thanks Shadow, Silver has been really nice to me. And its nice to see you've made a friend too, even if it is Gajeel."

"Watch it squirt, and damn this is some good food."

"I know, isn't it?"

"Oh, this is really good." All three dragons enjoy with content expressions.

"Watch it Gajeel, don't you dare be mean to her." The half neko looks at him with a warning look.

"Alright, sheesh. I was just kidding." He bites his sandwhich and grumbles a bit.

"Its okay Silver, I know he wouldn't hurt me."

"It is nice to know how much you care for her though Silver, you seem to have developed a sisterly bond. Thanks for welcoming Wendy, she's special." Shadow smiles at Silver.

She smiles back. "I see Wendy as a little sister, so I wont let anyone say bad things to her."

"Thank you Silver." Shadow says back, then soon they all finish eating.

"Okay now that we've eaten, I think you two need a bath." Wendy says, pointing at Shadow and Gajeel.

"Say what?" The Iron Dragon smells himself, and so does the Darkness Dragon.

"I think she might be right."

"You guys can figure that out on your own." The older girl points to the bathroom. "Enjoy." She smiles at them.

Gajeel sighs, then the two both head to the bathroom. "We'll be fine, we read the book." Shadow reassures, then shuts the bathroom door and turns on the water.

"I know Shadow will be okay, but Im not so sure about Gajeel." Wendy says jokily.

"I heard that!" The Sky Dragon giggles, and the Darkness Dragon laughs a bit.

The magic neko giggles too. "Yeah, I can see him having trouble."

"You all suck!" The Iron Dragon yells in anger.

"Oh lighten up metal head." Shadow responds.

"Ironic coming from you Dark Dragon." Gajeel plays along.

"Touché." They both share a small laugh. Then both dragons had finished undressing, Shadow sits in the bath and Gajeel uses the shower head.

"I can see those two have bonded a bit as well, back at the lab they hardly even talked to each other." Wendy smiles at the new brotherly bond formed between the two male dragons.

Silver giggles more. "Yeah, there like brothers. Even though they fight, they love each other." She then smiles.

Wendy then whispers to the older brunette. "I don't think he'd ever admit it, but the reason Shadow stayed with you that night the lab exploded and didn't leave like all the others is because his powers allowed him to sense you were a good and pure person. I think he likes ya." She then blushes a bit at her own statement.

Silver blushes and looks at Wendy. "W-What?...Oh Wendy, dont joke...No way he likes me..."

"No, really. I mean it, and I think you two would go well together. Your both caring and strong. Hey Shadow!" She calls to him through the bathroom door.

"Yeah, what's up?" He answers back.

"I think Silver likes y-"

Silver quickly covers her mouth. "Nothing Shadow!" She calls back to him, while blushing hard.

Shadow looks a bit skeptical, but lets it go and go back to cleaning himself.

"What was all that about?" Gajeel asks him.

"Heck if I know, there's still a lot we don't understand though." Shadow answers him.

Meanwhile Wendy tries to talk through Silver's hand. "Mmmhh...hmmmmhh...Hmhm..."

"Wendy stop this, it isn't nice at all..." She keeps covering her mouth.

Then the younger girl nods at her.

The older girl slowly uncovers her mouth, and she takes a deep breath.

Then Wendy rubs the back of her head. "Sorry Silver, I guess I got a little carried away there."

"Yes you did, but its okay...Just don't do that again Wendy..."

"Okay, but why? Dont you like Shadow, or Gajeel?" She giggles a bit at that last part.

"Wendy...its not that simple okay? To like someone like that..." She looks down a bit.

"Im still a little confused, do you mind telling me more Silver?"

"Okay, what do you want to know more about?"

"What does it mean when...you love someone?..." She asks with a blush.

"To love someone...is to care for them...to always be there for them...That that person is someone you want to be with...and cant be without..."

"...I think Im beginning to understand..."

"You are? You sure?"

"...Well...I dont know for sure...but I think I get the gist of what you saying...Sorry I almost made things awkward Silver."

"No, no. Its okay Wendy." She smiles at the younger girl.

She smiles back. "Still, thanks Silver."

Then Shadow and Gajeel exit the bathroom, dressed in their usual outfits. "We had spares." Shadow says.

"Thanks for that." Gajeel adds, then lays on one of the beds.

Silver turns to them. "Hey aren't you two in another room?"

Then Gajeel stands up and faces the wall. "Now Iron Dragon Sword." His right hand turns into a chainsaw looking sword, and he cuts a giant hole in the wall. It connects the two separate rooms into one. "There, better now?" Shadow sweat drops, and Wendy is completely shocked by this.

"...I think that was a bit much Gajeel." Shadow says after recovering from the shock.

"Ya think?!" Wendy yells.

Silver then pulls Gajeel's ear, with an angry look on her face. "Idiot! The reason Im sharing with Wendy is so we can have privacy! Now look what you did, you metal head!" She glares at him.

"Ow! Alright I get it, I went too far!"

Shadow laughs a bit. "She used my nickname for him, nice."

"Well now what do we do?" Wendy questions.

"Leave that to me, Ill fixed what the stupid tin head did." Silver casts a spell and the hole repairs itself instantly.

"Nice work." Wendy says with a smile.

"Impressive." Shadow adds, also with a smaller smile.

"Great, now let me go damn it!" Gajeel yells in pain.

"I have half a mind to turn you into a pile of tin cans!" She yells back, still holding his ear.

"Just try it!" The Iron Dragon says with a glare, through the pain.

"I think we'd better go, good night girls." Shadow grabs Gajeel and they both fade into the shadows.

"Good night you two." Wendy waves goodbye before they fade away for the night.

"Mmhhmmm, night." Silver smirks a bit, having an idea.

Wendy looks at her with intrigue. "What's up Silver, got an idea?"

"Yup, Im going to teach Gajeel a lesson." She casts a spell on him, despite being in another room.

"Im almost afraid to ask, but what did you just do?"

"Oh wait until he falls asleep, but don't worry. Its not going to hurt him." She smiles reassuringly.

"Okay then, I just hope its nothing too strange." The younger girl then lays down.

"No, it won't." She smiles and lays down as well. "Night Wendy."

"Night Silver." She closes her eyes and falls asleep.

Meanwhile back with Shadow and Gajeel in their room, Gajeel rubs his ear after being freed from Silver's death grip. "Finally, her pinch feels like a year of pain."

"I know, but ya gotta admit you did screw up. She already has a hard time with you, please don't make it worse."

"Why should I care what she thinks of me anyway? In fact, why is she even here?!"

"We already talked about this, because she's a good person and we need her help."

"Yeah well what happens when we don't need her help?"

"...I don't know...I guess that all depends on how we feel about it."

"Well I say good riddance, now good night." He lays down in one bed.

Shadow then lays down in the other. "Good night Gajeel." They both falls asleep a little later.

Silver falls asleep back in hers and Wendy's room too. Then the spell kicks in, in Gajeel's dream there is no metal or iron in site at all. Silver however has peaceful dreams, satisfied with her handy work.

The next morning, and Shadow is the first to wake up. "It would seem Silver placed a small spell on Gajeel, I wonder how this will turn out when he wakes up."

Back in the girl's room, Silver is still asleep and having nice dreams as she purrs a bit.

This makes Wendy wake up, and smile at her. "Yup, still cute."

She then slowly wakes up and yawns. "Morning Wendy, how did you sleep?"

"Just fine thanks, and it sounds like you did too."

The half neko blushes a bit. "I got to get that under control..."

Shadow then passes through the wall with his magic. "Its okay, I think its cute too."

"Oh hi Shadow, good morning." Wendy turns and smiles at him.

"You to Wendy, and thanks."

"Eeekk! Shadow don't do that!" She looks at him and blushes.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself. Ill knock next time."

"Is Gajeel up yet?" The bluenette asks.

"Not yet, he sounded like he was having a bad dream last night though. The dark haired dragon says, while looking at Silver like he knows what she did.

She simply whistles and looks away.

Then Gajeel finally wakes up back in the boy's room, and is not happy. "Damn it, had a bad dream. I gotta get some iron."

"Morning Gajeel." Shadow says through the wall.

"Whatever." He leaves his room and goes to get some iron.

Silver keeps whistling, then quickly goes outside and looks out at the sea.

Shadow and Wendy go join her. "Wow, the sea is so pretty in the morning." Wendy comments with a big smile.

"Yeah it is, the outside world might not be perfect, but it has its good points." Shadow says with a warm smile at this site.

"Yeah it does, there's lots of beautiful things in the outside world." Silver smiles the same way.

Then the viewing crystal Shadow got the other day starts going off with another report. "What's this?" He takes it out, they all watch, and this is what the reporter says.

"This just in, a reward has been offered by the scientists on the Dragon Species saving project." Then pictures of all 12 dragons come on screen. "Anyone who can bring any of these creatures back to them at the following address will receive a payment of...Woah! 100, 000 jewels, and that's just for one of the 12 dragons! Well its in your hands now viewers." That's where is ends.

Then Shadow crushes the crystal in his grip, grits his teeth, and growls loudly. "...Ggggrrrr...Those bastards..."

Wendy starts getting very worried. "...I...cant believe it...They put...bounties on us..."

Silver then looks at both dragons, with a worried expression as well. "Oh no...this isn't good...Now everyone in this land knows what you all look like...I cant believe they did this..."

* * *

**There you have it, now Gajeel and Wendy have joined the group. It seems their all getting along rather well and hot on the trail of another dragon, but now that bounties have been put on all 12 of their heads this could get ugly. Find out what's in store for this group next time, on Half Dragons.**


	4. Chapter 4: Silver's Secret

**I own nothing at all, all credit to its original owners.**

**This is becoming a daily basis sort of thing, but what can I say? I RP with Silver almost everyday, and Im trying to keep up with everything we do in it. So this chapter is when the drama really gets started, and we find out more about Silver. Enjoy as always.**

* * *

Shadow calms down a bit. "I knew this would happen eventually, they'll do anything for the sake for their research and saving the dragon species. Don't get me wrong, Im all for saving the dragons, but these guys are are going way too far."

"You said it, this is insane! Now we're gonna be hunted down, Im just happy Silver wasnt mentioned in that report. So at least we know their not after you." Wendy says to Shadow.

"Im surprised Im not, but if people see me with you...Im sure I will be hunted down as well..." Silver adds with a worried look.

"Yeah, we have to keep you safe. This isn't your fight Silver." Shadow says to her.

"For sure, we'll keep you safe." Both dragons give the girl a protective and determined look.

"Hey, hey guys that's sweet but Im strong too. I can handle myself." She smiles at them.

They both smile back a bit. "Well I have seen your strength, so alright. But just don't go and look for trouble alright?" The Dark Dragon says.

"Me look for trouble? That's Gajeel." She giggles.

Shadow and Wendy laugh and giggle as well, then Shadow speaks. "True enough, he'll get himself into trouble for the fun of it."

"Yup, he's a real metal head." Wendy adds.

"Oh by the way, where is he?"

"Im right here, and I heard all of it." He walks back over to the rest of the group.

"Oh well...sorry about that last part then." Wendy apologizes.

"That shit doesn't matter right now, what does is that those bastards put bounties on our heads!" The Iron Dragon responds with an angered tone.

"Which means we have to find the others quickly, their all tough I know. But even under constant attack from pretty much everyone they meet, even they will fall eventually." Shadow says with a worried tone.

"Yeah, so once we find the Water Dragon, we will find the others." The magic neko replies.

"What's all this we stuff? This just became a fight for us dragons, and not you cat girl." Gajeel tells her, slightly forcefully.

"No Gajeel, she's staying. She freed us, she's strong, and she's like us." The Dark Dragon defends her.

"That's right, you and most of the others may not admit it but we owe a lot to her and now she's offering to help us again!" The Sky Dragon also defends her, then Gajeel looks at her and thinks about it.

"...Alright fine, she can stay. But don't you dare go and get in our way cat girl."

She gulps a bit. "Stop calling my cat girl Gajeel...Im helping you guys find your friends...You all don't know the outside world...How would you find the others without having someone who does know the world?"

"Tch, well that wont last forever. Eventually we'll figure all this out ya know." Gajeel says a bit coldly.

"Even when we do that shouldn't matter, Silver should stay with us because she's our friend." The bluenette says.

"I agree, we dragons might not be the most loyal creatures, but we know who our friends are." Shadow and Wendy smile at Silver, and even Gajeel smiles a bit.

The brunette smiles back. "Thank you guys...but after we find all of the other dragons and you all learn about the world...would there be a point for me to be with you? I mean some of you might leave to live somewhere that suits your element."

Shadow puts his hand on her shoulder. "I cant say for sure what will happen at or up to that point, but until then I say we make the most out of what we have."

Wendy smiles at the idea. "Yeah, and Im sure the others will grow to like you Silver."

Gajeel agrees, but not without some doubts. "At least most of em, remember the dragons for Poison, Lightning, and Light?"

Shadow and Wendy get a slightly annoyed look now. "...Don't remind me."

"Me neither."

Thanks and what's wrong with those three dragons?" Silver looks at them, confused.

"Well the Poison Dragon likes to toy with his opponents then kill them without a second thought, the Lightning Dragon is a too good for himself show off with a short temper, and the Light Dragon is...well lets not go there." Shadow explains, and still has that annoyed look. Especially for the Light Dragon.

"He's Shadow's sworn rival, they were always the last two standing whenever we all fought at the lab, and he likes to egg Shadow on." Gajeel's turns to explain.

"That's none of your business Gajeel, but yeah that pretty much sums it up." Wendy finishes explaining.

"Oh I see, so getting them to come with us wont be easy."

"Exactly, but in times like these they'll all just have to suck it up and deal for a while. Just until we clear our names, and find our places in this world." The pitch black haired dragon says to Silver.

"Yeah and if they don't come with us I do know a sleep spell." She comments back.

Gajeel laughs a bit. "There's an idea, I like the way you think."

"Only if they don't come willing, I want no fighting okay?" Silver reassures him.

"No argument from me." Wendy says.

"Sounds alright, but if Light steps out of line Ill kick his ungrateful ass." Shadow then says with an angry face, then calms down almost immediately. "Sorry, thoughts like that wont help I know."

"They help me plenty." Gajeel adds with a grin.

"No fighting with each other and we'll arrive at the island before our destination." The older girl says to them.

"Okay, but if we have to we will." Shadow exclaims.

"Hell yeah, no way am I goin back to that lab." Gajeel agrees with a rather foul mouth like usual.

"Ill support you guys too, and if I have to fight Ill give it my best shot." Wendy adds in.

"Only when we need to." The boat docks and they all get off. "Okay we have a few hours here so don't go off too far and behave." Silver explains and looks at Shadow and Gajeel.

"Right, be safe and don't talk to any strangers Wendy." Shadow pats the small dragon on the head gently.

"Got it Shadow, Ill stay close to Silver I promise."

"Good, now Im gonna go look around for myself." He walks away and starts exploring.

"I guess Ill go find a quiet spot and work out a little, Ill cya around." Gajeel also goes off on his own, leaving to two girls alone once again.

"Well what you wanna do Wendy?"

She thinks about it and looks around, then she sees an ice cream stand. "Hey what's that? It looks good." She points to it.

"Oh that's ice cream, its a cold desert. Lets try some." The older brunette goes over to it and buys two ice cream cones and gives Wendy one. "Here Wendy."

She takes it from her, looks at it for a few seconds, then licks it. "Mmmm, this is great!" She keeps licking it with a smile.

Silver smiles and licks hers as well. "Im glad you like it."

"Thanks Silver, ya know who would like this? The Ice Dragon, this seems perfect for her."

"I can see her liking it."

"Me to."

Meanwhile Shadow finds a roman stand. "Hmm, this looks good, and smells even better." He sits down and orders one. When its done, he tries it. "Wow, the food just keeps getting better and better." The Darkness Dragon keeps eating it.

Meanwhile once again, with Gajeel. He used his Iron Dragon Sword to cut down a big tree, and it now using it like a giant dumbbell. "47, 48, 49, 50. C'mon, I got plenty more. 51, 52, 53, 54." And it goes on like that for a while.

Silver and Wendy finish their ice cream and are now walking around the town.

Wendy is the first to speak. "It doesn't look like there are very many people here, so we should be alright. Also it doesn't smell like there are any other dragons here, so that's too bad."

"Yeah, anything else you want or wanna do?"

"Im not sure, why don't you decide and Ill follow you this time?"

"Okay...there's a magic shop here and I'd like to check it out. Come on Wendy." She takes Wendy's hand and heads to the shop.

The bluenette follows her in, and sees all the different potions, magic items, and whatever else. "Well this all looks interesting enough." She says as she opens a bottle and some purple smoke in the shape of a skull comes out and says something in a deep dark sounding voice. "...Evil..." She quickly gets a scared look and puts the top back on it tight "...Okay...that's definitely not for me..." She then goes back over to Silver.

The older girl smiles and buys some magic items, then the two girls head out again.

Meanwhile after finishing his roman and ordering two more helpings, Shadow heads out as well. "Ahhh, these humans really know what their doing with that roman stuff."

And with our good friend Gajeel. "278, 279, 280, 281." He keeps going.

Getting back to Silver and Wendy. "Wendy you wanna look for the others?"

"Okay sure, maybe they'd like some ice cream too." They both head back to the front of the town, and Wendy sees a second ship has docked in the harbor. "I didn't think there would be another ship, and its bigger then the one we came here on." It has a flag with a skull and cross bones on it.

"Wendy we have to go now." Silver can see very clearly what kind of ship it is, then grabs Wendy's hand and walks away fast with a worried expression.

The younger girl looks at her, wondering what's going on. "Why, what's wrong Silver?"

"That's a pirate ship Wendy, their thieves of the sea and there bad news. Best to stay away from them." She keeps walking.

Wendy now looks worried just the same. "Oh no, so their like bounty hunters? They'll probably come after me, Shadow, and Gajeel then. We have to find them and warn them."

"It is possible, can you find the other's scents Wendy?" Silver turns back to look at her.

"Ill try Silver." She sniffs a little. "I think I found Shadow, he's this way." She starts running back into town.

Silver follows her, keeping close incase they happen to run into any of those pirates.

Suddenly Wendy stops and turns back to her. "Those guys have the same symbol as on that ship." She points to a group of at least 15 pirates, their all dressed in more modern looking pirate attire and all have the same symbol as on the ship.

The leader of the group, but not the captain is giving orders. "Keep it comin boys, the captain will want every last bit, so no slackin off."

"Aye aye sir, move it! Back to the ship with this hull!" The part of the crew he's commanding all answer back. They carry bags of jewels, gold, and magic items back to their ship. As Silver and Wendy watch from the shadows.

"Those thieves...Wendy we have two choices. We stop them before they go back to there ship or get Shadow and Gajeel first."

"Well they did say they didn't have their captain with them, and I don't sense any magic power coming from them. But I also like to avoid fighting if possible, so Ill let you decide Silver."

"Im going to stall them before they get to their ship and I want you to get the guys. Can you do that Wendy?"

"Yeah, leave it to me. Good luck Silver, please be careful." She runs further into town, still following Shadow's scent and leaves Silver.

"Don't worry." She casts a fire spell, blocking the pirates path to their ship.

"What the hell is this?!" One of them calls out. "It came from her, she must be a magic user!" Another one points at Silver, who is currently behind them. "Get her ya lily livered sacks a vomit, she's just one girl!" The leader of the group yells out. Then they all charge at her, with guns and swords.

She easily dodges their attacks, thanks to my cat like reflexes and she starts knocking them out with a few good kicks as well.

"This chick is crazy!" "How is one girl so fast and strong!" The leader of the group then looks carefully at her. "Oh wait a minute men, hahahahaha! Don't ya remember that story from a few years ago? About that magic half cat freak wench?! Well that's her, Id been wondering where she went to lick her wounds, ahahahahah!" They all remember, then start laughing.

She hisses at the group's leader and uses a sleep spell on the rest of them.

The leader stops laughing. "I knew it was you, and it appears this kitty has some claws. Well so do I." He pulls out a bigger gun then the others, and aims it at her. "Eat this ya mangy cat." He shoots three shots at her, and they follow her movements even when she tries to dodge. Their magic bullets.

The magic neko responds with a magic barrier to block all the bullets. "You wont beat me that easily!"

"Hmm, not bad. Why don't you join our crew? Even if you are a freak we could still use another source of magic power." He shoots 6 more, but 3 on each side of her this time.

"No way in hell, and Im not freak!" She hisses more and casts a barrier all around her, blocking all the bullets.

"It really is a shame, Ill have to kill you then." Then a second group of pirates, from the same crew that went deeper into the town come back. Now Silver is caught in between them, and the second group has something with them other then more stolen money and magic. "Hey sir, we hit the jack pot! Check this out!" One of them has Wendy, and is holding a sword to her throat.

Wendy is crying and looks very scared. "...S-Silver..."

The leader looks very impressed. "Oh, Ill say. Look at that, its one of those dragons from the news! Their worth a good 100,000 jewel a piece, well done ya scurvy dogs!" They all laugh some more, while Wendy looks right at Silver with tears in her eyes and running down her cheeks.

"W-Wendy..." Silver looks down, then picks her head back up and glares at the pirates. Then she transforms into a giant hellhound and roars very loudly at the pirates that have Wendy. They slowly let the small girl go and Silver breathes fire at them, but misses Wendy. Half of the pirates in the group get burned to death by this.

They all look at her with fear, even the leader a bit. "...W-What the hell?!" "What kind of magic is this?!" "Damn, looks like she's not just a freak, she's a monster! Fall back men!" The leader orders, and they all retreat back to their ship.

Wendy looks at Silver with horror in her eyes, as she looks really scary to her. She slowly backs away from her and cry's a little more. "...S-Silver...you...no..." She holds her head and shuts her eyes, refusing to look at what her newly considered big sister like this anymore.

Silver looks at Wendy, seeing her crying more and slowly moves closer to her.

She backs away from her, and shakes in fear. "...N-No!...Please just...don't come any closer to me...not like that...Silver you...you look really scary..." She doesn't look at her and keeps shaking.

The older girl backs away and looks down, ashamed. "Im...s-sorry..." She then turns and runs away into the forest, sheading tears because her new considered little sister was afraid of her.

Then Wendy quickly opens her eyes and looks at Silver running away. "Wait, Silver! Im sorry!" She stands up, wipes away her tears, and snaps out of it. "Ive gotta find the others." She then goes to look for Shadow and Gajeel.

Silver keeps running into the forest, not turning back and stops at a cave and goes in. "She saw...W-Wendy was scared of me...damn it...I promised myself I wouldn't be this...but...she was in trouble..." She then turns back and brings her knees to my chest, crying hard into them.

* * *

**I don't think Silver meant to turn into that, obviously. Will she be able to recover after this? What did she sound like this has happened before? Will the others be able to pull her out of it? And will this ruin Silver's connection with Wendy? Find out all this and more, next time. Please review so I may better myself, or feel good about what Ive already done. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5: Dragon's Power, Silver's Past

**I own nothing at all. All credit goes to its original owners.**

**Not much else to say, here's Chapter 5. So enjoy, and thanks readers.**

* * *

Silver then hears footsteps at the edge of the cave

However she's too busy crying to do anything about it.

The sound stops right at the front of the cave. "Well, well, well. So its true, the cat freak is really here. So my crew wasnt lying to me." Its the pirates captain.

She hisses at the captain and tries to wipe her tears away.

"Aww what's wrong, crying because your little dragon friend saw what a real monster you are?" He laughs to himself.

"Shut up..." She glares at him and stands up.

"Oops, did I hit a nerve? Well too bad, that's what you are and that's what you'll always be. A freak and a monster." He says with a grin.

"Shut up!" She glares more at him.

"Make me ya damn freak, Ill send you back to hell where you belong."

She turns into the hell hound again growls at him, baring her fangs.

He shows no fear, and doesn't back down even a little. "C'mon, is that all ya got?"

Silver roars loudly and breaths fire at him.

He easily dodges it. "Not bad, now its my turn." He then raises his right hand, and strikes her in the jaw with his palm. For some reason it has tons of power behind it, and it really hurts her.

She quickly backs away, her jaw hurting a lot. "Damn you..."

"Ive got more." He slams his foot on the ground, and Silver gets swallowed by the sand as a result. As he slowly walks over to her, with his whole crew watching from the ship that was moved to the beach near the area.

"Oh yeah!" "Finish off that she devil captain!" "No one can beat your magic!"

She tries to get free but faults due too being in too much pain, then she glares and growls at him.

He looks down at you and grins. "Good night, ya damn freak!" He raises his right palm again, and goes in to finish her off, but something stops him.

Silver looks up to see that Gajeel had turned his right arm into iron and blocked the attack with ease. "...Its hard to keep track of ya when ya run off like that...Don't leave our sides again got it Silver?!"

Then Shadow emerges from Gajeel's shadow, and strikes the captain in the face "Shadow Dragon Slash! He goes flying back, straight into the side of his ship.

Silver looks away from the two dragons, still ashamed for scaring Wendy.

Then she feels a pair of small hands on her jaw where she got hurt. "Silver, poor thing. You got hurt, that looks really bad, but I can help you. Sky Dragon Healing Spell." Wendy uses her magic to heal Silver's injury, it quickly heals up completely. "There, all better now." She smiles at Silver.

She slowly gets up feeling better, but she looks away from all the dragons.

Then she feels Wendy hug her, despite her still being in her Hell Hound form. "...Silver...Im sorry about what I said before...it wasnt right...I treated you the way that everyone has been treating you your whole life...and that's not right at all...Im so sorry Silver, please forgive me." The Sky Dragon cries a little, and buries her face in Silver's fur.

Then Shadow and Gajeel turn to her, and Shadow begins. "There's no reason for you to worry about this Silver, its perfectly fine. You don't have to hide from us, we'll always accept you no matter what you look like or whatever kind of magic you use. Sometimes it just takes a little getting used to is all."

"For sure, if ya ask me that form looks badass. You should use it more often I say." Gajeel finishes.

Silver looks down at Wendy and smiles a bit, then turns back. "Its okay Wendy...its not your fault..."

"No, it was my fault for saying all those mean things to you. Your my big sister Silver, and thanks for saving me." She smiles at her, and Shadow and Gajeel smile at what she just said.

The brunette blushes a bit and has never been called big sister before. "Thank you Wendy and your my little sister."

"Thanks to you to Silver, and your welcome."

"Now you just sit there and leave the rest to us, we'll show ya what being a dragon is all about." Gajeel says with a confident grin.

"Yes, lets go you two. Make these pirate scumbags pay for hurting Silver." Shadow shares his grin. All three dragons stand battle ready, as the captain gets back up.

"Well look at that boys, three dragons means triple the jewels! Lets bring em all in!" "You heard the captain, get em!" They all charge at the group of dragons, but they all stand calm.

"You guys sure you can take them on yourselves?" Silver asks, looking at them with a slightly worried expression.

"Of course we can." Shadow reassures her.

"Don't underestimate our Dragon Magic." Gajeel adds.

"Allow me to offer some support, Sky Dragon Support Spells! Arms X Vernier!" Wendy casts the spell on Shadow and Gajeel, they both start to glow.

"There it is, Wendy's super spell combo." Shadow feels her magic making him stronger.

"Not only does it increase our physical strength, but it also makes us a lot faster." The male dragons both grin, as the pirates continue to charge them.

"Attack them, kill the freak but capture the dragons!" The captain yells, then Shadow and Gajeel instantly vanish from where we were, and all the pirates get very confused. "What the?" "Where'd they go?"

"Huh? Wendy where on earth did they go?" The older girl looks at Wendy, confused as to what's happening.

Wendy turns to her with a smile. "Dont worry, their just moving much faster then normal. Now watch them use it."

The two dragons then reappear on either side of the pirates. "Darkness Dragon Waxwing Flash!" Darkness swirls all around Shadow like wings, then he quickly attacks the pirates with it and many of them drop dead from it.

"My turn, Iron Dragon Club!" His arm turns into a long iron club, it hits another group of pirates hard and they all bleed a lot and also drop dead. "

Just like old times huh Gajeel?!"

"You bet, lets see who can get more kills!" They both grin and keep going, as the pirates struggle just to keep track of their fast movements.

"Amazing...they're killing them like flies...You okay watching this Wendy?" Silver asks her with a slightly worried look.

Oh don't worry Silver, this sort of thing happened back at the lab all the time. We're all pretty used to killing and watching others be killed." She answers like its nothing at all, while Shadow and Gajeel continue their assault.

"C'mon men, there's only two of them and tons of you!" The captain yells.

" Not for long, Darkness Dragon Vortex!" Shadow opens a giant portal of darkness under a large number of pirates, and it swallows them all up.

"Im not letting you one up me Shadow, Iron Dragon Sword!" Gajeel grows his chainsaw like sword arm and cuts an equally large number of them in half with it, as the blood gushes from their now lifeless bodies and drips off his sword.

"Uhh...okay..." The older girl is not sure how to respond to what Wendy has just told her and the scene going on at the same time. _"And I thought I was bad, seeing a lot of killings in my life."_ She thinks and keeps watching.

"Their monsters!" "Maybe we should retreat!" The pirates start to run back to their ship.

Then Shadow raises his right hand to the ship. "Time for the follow up attack, Darkness Dragon Eruption!" Another dark portal opens from my hand, and all the pirates he swallowed into the vortex before start to erupt from this new portal, along with tons of dark energy. They fall all over the ship, they all look crushed and covered in blood.

Then the captain steps forward. "Retreat if you want, yee scally wags. Ill capture these two myself, eat this!" He runs at Gajeel, ready to strike him with his palm like he did to you. It hits hard, but then the captain backs off in pain and holds his hand. "OW! What the hell!"

Gajeel just grins at him, and his body has completely turned into metal. "Eheheheheh, ya like that? These are the Iron Dragon Scales, my unbreakable armor. That attack of yours didn't even tickle." The captain glares and grits his teeth at him.

Silver keeps watching and is amazed at how powerful they can be. "I cant believe they got nearly all the pirates."

"Yeah, they are really strong. We all are in our own ways, its awesome isn't it?" Wendy says with a smile, then turns back to the battle to see that the pirate leader from before that hurt Silver is now right in her face.

"Surprise little girl, I know I can beat you!"

"Oh yeah?! Sky Dragon Shield!" She raises a giant wall of wind around herself, and it repels all his bullets as he tries to shoot her.

"These dragons are crazy!"

"Im gonna make you pay for trying to hurt Silver, Sky Dragon Wing Attack!" She raises her hands like wings, just like I did before. And it does the same thing as my attack, but hers is a massive wind attack as opposed to darkness. It sends the pirate leader flying into the ship, he smashes right into the side of the ship and drops dead like the others. "I got him!" She jumps up and smiles.

Silver looks at Wendy shocked. "Wendy...remind me not to get you or the others angry."

She turns to her and keeps smiling. "Don't worry Silver, we'd never hurt you. Now lets watch Shadow and Gajeel give it to the captain." She stands next to the older brunette and watches the two older dragons.

"Your done captain, Darkness Dragon Blade!" Shadow takes out his katana, it surges with darkness, and he uses it cut the captain deep with it on his chest.

"AAAAHHHHH! Damn you, taste my sword!" The captain responds by pulling out his own sword, and comes at Shadow with it. Then Gajeel jumps in front of him, and takes a big bite out of his sword, shattering it to pieces. "No! Not my sword too!"

Gajeel chews and swallows the sword. "Thanks for the snack, now say goodnight scumbag. Iron Dragon Lance: Demon Logs!" His arm now turns into a lance, he points it at the captain, then many metal spears shoot out from it and strike him many times. The captain is now covered in blood and wounds from us, as he goes flying to the ship like his pirate leader did before.

"...No...I wont lose to a bunch of freaks..." The captain struggles to say those words.

"You just did, lets finish em off guys." Gajeel and Wendy stand on either side of Shadow for one final blow.

Silver looks at how much power they all have and happy their on her side, then glares at the captain for calling them a bunch of freaks.

"Roar loud guys, Darkness Dragon Roar!" Shadow's roar crushes everything it touches into the darkness.

"Ill shred em to pieces, Iron Dragon Roar!" Gajeel's roar shreds everything it touches to pieces.

"Im with ya, Sky Dragon Roar!" Wendy's roar blows everything it touches away with a huge burst of wind. They all hit the ship hard, it explodes, all the pirates are gone and/or dead. Then all the gold, jewels, and magic items they stole start falling all over the beach.

"Umm guys we should bring the stuff they stole back so they don't think we were involved with them." The magic neko casts a spell and all the stolen stuff goes back into bags and levitate them all back to where it belong.

"Well what to ya know, it was raining money, then it went back into the sky." The Iron Dragon laughs a bit at his own comment.

"Looks like it, thanks for sending it back Silver." Wendy thanks the other girl.

"Did ya like our dragons roars? Their powerful beams made entirely out of our element, each one also has a nice little side bonus effect if it hits." Shadow explains as they all walk back over to Silver.

"There very impressive, I got to say you guys...you guys are really something." She smiles at the three dragons.

They all smile back. "Thanks Silver, Im glad we made it before you were too badly injured." Wendy says with a caring voice.

"Be more careful next time will ya? Although I gotta admit it was a lot of fun beating those pirates so easily." Gajeel smirks.

"The next enemy might not be so easy, never the less we'll always be there for you Silver."

"Yeah I will...sorry for worrying you guys..." Silver looks down slightly.

Shadow then picks your head back up. "Its alright Silver, we don't mind just as long as your okay."

"We dragons might not be very loyal, but we've still got human in us as well and we're very grateful to you for setting us free." Wendy smiles brightly as her.

"Don't go getting all sappy on me, but...we care what happens to you cat girl."

She blushes a bit at them and smiles. "Thank you guys...even though your part dragons..your more loyal then some humans are."

They all blush a bit and smile back. "Thank you to Silver, it makes us happy to here you say that." Shadow says first.

"We all love being dragons, but we also don't wanna give up our humanity just yet." The bluenette adds.

"Now get up, and lets go get something to eat." Gajeel picks up Silver up by the back of her shirt, then puts her down on her feet.

"Okay fine, lets go guys. Oh, me and Wendy had ice cream. You guys wanna try it?" She asks the two male dragons.

"It was really good, you guys should give it a try."

"Sure, why not?" Gajeel answers.

"Good then, lets go get some." Shadow then whispers to Silver. "Its true dragons usually keep to themselves, but when we know who our friends and loved ones are we'll do whatever it takes to keep them safe and happy."

The older girl blushes a bit. "W-Why did you say loved ones?" She whispers back to him, confused as to why he said that.

"Never mind that now, Id like to go try some ice cream." They all start walking back to where the two girls got their ice cream before.

"O-Okay..." Silver buys them all an ice cream, then her and Wendy licks theirs. "Its a cold dessert so be careful not to eat it too fast."

"Your supposed to lick it slowly, and it tastes great."

Shadow and Gajeel try it, and they both like it. "Well yet another great taste from the outside world, and Im sure their are many more." The Darkness Dragon says with a satisfied grin.

"Why ya telling us to eat it slowly? Its just food." The Iron Dragon eats his all in one bite, then after a few seconds he starts holding his head in pain. "AAAAHHH! It feels like my brain is frozen!"

"We warned you Gajeel, you didn't listen and your paying the price." Silver keeps licking her ice cream, ignoring Gajeel.

"True enough, don't worry it'll stop after a little bit." Wendy reassures him.

Shadow laughs a bit. "I know your hurting Gajeel, but that was pretty funny."

"Sh-Shut up!" He struggles to make it stop.

The brunette neko then sighs a bit and gets some tea from a shop after she finishes her ice cream, she then hands it to Gajeel. "Here, drink it slowly."

He does what he's told this time, and drinks it. Then the pain in his head stops. "Wow...thanks..."

"No problem, now you'll think twice before not listening." Silver says with a slight scowl.

"Whatever, I can handle myself just fine."

Shadow and Wendy finish their ice cream cones. "That was a good idea, thanks Silver and Wendy."

"Don't mention it, we all deserved it after a day like today." Wendy adds with a smile.

"Now lets get back to the boat, you guys are lucky you didn't destory it." The older female starts heading to the boat.

The three dragons all follow her. "We dragons try not to destroy things when fighting, but most of the time we do." Shadow says, only half jokily.

"Its not always a bad thing, sometimes we mean to do." Wendy adds, trying to salvage their good names.

"And some of us always mean it, because its fun." Gajeel says with a grin and ruins Wendy's efforts.

"Guys you got to be careful when you fight, your lucky no one say you or they would warn people that are after you."

"Didnt you see us fight? We're more then ready to handle anything that comes our way." Gajeel retorts.

"Beware of overconfidence Gajeel, however you are right. We are strong, but they know that." Shadow warns him.

"That's right, so they'll send strong people after us." Wendy agrees with Shadow.

"Yeah, and they should know a lot about dragons. So they might us that knowledge against you." Silver also warns, as they all get on board the ship and it sails.

"We know all of this, that's why its very important that we find and save the others as soon as possible. I know some can take care of themselves very well, but others worry me very much." The Darkness Dragon explains with concern.

"I know how ya feel, me to." Wendy agrees with him, also with concern.

"I just hope the next one we find isn't a total jackass, otherwise Im gonna have to beat some sense into em." They all look out over the ocean, as the sun begins to set.

"The one we're looking for now is the Water Dragon, your the one who wanted to find her Gajeel." Silver turns to him.

He doesn't turn back to her. "Yeah, she's important to me. Most of the others aren't, but I really do care for her. Im not trying to sound sappy or nothing, but if they do anything to hurt her...Ill kill em all with every last bit of magic I have."

The magic neko then giggles a bit. "I guess the guys who act tough do have a soft spot."

Gajeel blushes a bit and turns to her. "I can protect or destroy whatever the hell I want to!"

Now Shadow and Wendy laugh and giggle a bit too. "Calm down man, it was just a little joke."

"It is nice to know how much you care for her though, despite how tough you are."

Silver grabs Gajeel's ear, hard. "Don't you dare yell at me Gajeel, Ill put manners into you." She glares at him a bit.

"OW! Seriously again with this?! OW!"

"You'd think he would've learned by now huh?" Shadow says, watching this.

"I don't think any of those pirates even came close to hurting him as badly as Silver is now." Wendy watches and agrees.

The older female lets go slowly. "This time I hope you remember your lesson Gajeel."

He rubs his ear slowly. "How could I forget pain like that? Ouch."

"Didn't you forget before?" Wendy questions.

"This is still Gajeel we're talking about Wendy." Shadow replies to the younger girl, which makes her giggle a bit.

"Well Im going to bed, night guys." Silver heads off to her room and falls asleep on her bed.

"So...what do you guys think?" There's a minute of silence after Shadow's question.

"Im glad we met her, she's got a great heart." Wendy answers with a warm smile.

"Despite all the times she grabbed my ear, that girl sure can fight. I guess she's okay in my book." Now they all smile, thinking about Silver.

"Im glad we're all in agreement, now lets all get some sleep too. We fought really hard today." All three dragons go to their room, Gajeel sleeps in his bed and Wendy sleeps with Shadow in his bed.

The sun slowly rises and Silver pulls the covers over her, not wanting to wake up yet.

Meanwhile back in the dragon's room, they all begin to wake up. "Good morning you two, is Silver up yet?" Shadow is the first to say something.

"I don't think so, I wanna do something nice for her. Like make her some food to thank her for everything she's done for us so far." Wendy offers this idea.

"Well we're gonna have to learn how to cook eventually, so lets give it shot." Gajeel agrees and they all get up, leave the room and head to the kitchen.

Back in Silver's room she start shivering and sweating from remembering bad memories from her past. The time she turned into a hell hound for the first time.

After about an hour, Shadow goes back to her room to get her. He uses his magic to phase through the shadows to get inside her room. "Silver? Are you up yet?" He walks over to her bed and looks at her, then gets a little worried and starts shaking her a bit. "Silver, wake up. Your having a bad dream."

She wakes up, breathing heavy with tears rushing down her face.

Shadow then proceeds to wipe away her tears. "Silver, its okay now. It was just a bad dream."

She buries her face into his chest and grips onto his shirt, shivering more from the memories.

He's a bit shocked at first, and not quite sure what to do in this situation. So he just holds her close and gently strokes her head. "Everything is okay...do you wanna talk about it?"

She gulps a bit, afraid of what he'll think of her after she tells him. "...You might...think Im a monster..."

He doesn't say anything for a minute. "...Never...I mean we're dragons...If you could accept us as we are...then I think I speak for all of us when I say we're willing to do the same for you...But if you don't wanna talk about it then its fine, I wont force you."

"I do, I want to tell you about my past but I would like you all to hear it."

"Alright then, lets go to the others. We have a special little surprise for ya, c'mon." He stands up and gives her his hand.

She slowly takes his hand. "A surprise?"

"Yeah, Ill show ya." He pulls her to her feet, then takes her to the front of the ship where Wendy and Gajeel are waiting with a table with a sheet over it.

"Good morning Silver, I hope you slept well." The bluenette say to her with a bright smile.

"And if ya didn't Im sure this'll fix ya right up." Gajeel adds with a smaller grin.

"We're not the best at cooking just yet, but still we hope you enjoy it anyway." They remove the sheet to reveal a big meal, with pancakes, eggs, bacon, also some fish, potatoes, water, and milk. It all actually looks pretty good.

"Oh wow...you guys cooked all this?" The brunette asks them, with a shocked look on her face.

"We found a book in he kitchen with all these different instruction on how to make it all, it took us a while to get the hang of it though." Wendy says a little modestly.

"After several failed meals, we finally figured it out." Gajeel adds with satisfaction.

"Its nothing special, but its our way of saying thanks for everything so far Silver." Shadow finishes with thanks and they all smile at her.

She smiles back and sheads a few tears, but wipes them awhile. "This is so sweet you guys, thank you."

"Its no trouble, now what was it you wanted to tell us?" Shadow asks her and they all listen up.

Silver gulps. "I want to tell you guys about my past...it explains what happen to me yesterday..."

"Ya mean when ya turned into that big demon dog?" Gajeel questions, remembering what happened very well.

"That was pretty scary at first, but if its too much for you then you don't have to tell us Silver." Wendy says graciously.

"No, I have to...incase it happens again..."

"Okay then...please begin." They all stay silent and are ready to listen.

"Okay, Ill explain things you don't get at the end okay? ...This might be a bit long so get comfy."

All three dragons take their seats around the table, start eating, then they offer Silver some food and a seat as well. "

"Please enjoy the food, and continue." Shadow offers.

She takes a bit of food. "Thanks and okay...Ill start at the beginning...You see...Im an orphan...I never knew my parents...So I lived in a orphanage...in the village I grew up in. There was a local wizard there...some times he came and showed us basic magic...One time I watched him carful and then I started to copy him...Then I actually did it...That's when I knew I could us magic, he was impressed...and he adopted me. He trained me to use my magic...I learned fast so I knew a lot at a young age...I always showed it to the other kids...Then one day...me and the wizard went to get some fish and when I saw them I caught one...with my mouth...Then I grew cat ears and a tail...Then he said...I was part neko...Shortly after I couldn't control it...they came out on there own...When the other kids saw them they laughed...at first it was insults so I didn't listen to that...Then...they threw rocks and other things at me...I never told the wizard...Then one day...I snapped...and I turned into the hell hound...and...I...k-killed them..." She looks down a bit. "...Nearly everyone wanted me dead and they asked the wizard to end my life but...he told me to run away far and never come back...Then he told me of someone he knew that could teach me more...and I stayed there for a good few years..." She sheds a few tears, remembering the wizard.

All the dragons look at her with a mixture of shock and concern, then Shadow stands up and hugs her. "...It doesnt matter who you were...but who you choose to be...It doesnt matter how others see you...only how you see yourself...Your not a monster...or a demon...Silver...your...our friend...So...what do you choose to be?"

Silver is shocked and then slowly hugs him back and sheds more tears. "...I...w-want to be accepted...not called a...f-freak...or...a...m-monster..."

"...Oh Silver..." Wendy continues to look at her with more concern.

"...I didnt know it was that bad..." Even Gajeel.

"...Don't cry Silver...please...Your not neither of those things...your a sweet, kind, caring, and gentle being...The 12 of us dragons very got the choice to choose what we are...but you helped give it back to us...Your our savior...and we will always be grateful for that...and you will always be accepted...by us...You don't have to be sad anymore Silver..." Shadow says to her with a very caring voice, Wendy and Gajeel both nod at her after what he just said.

Silver blushes a bit and smiles at them all. "Thank you guys...Im so glad to have met you all...And I know getting the other won't be easy but we have to...to save them..."

They all smile back, with Shadow being the first to speak. "Yeah we know, and we will."

"On way or another, we'll save em all whether they like or not." Gajeel agrees with them.

"Don't ever worry about not being accepted again Silver, and please enjoy the meal we made for you." Wendy says with another warm smile.

"I will, thank you for the meal." She smiles back and starts to eat the food the three dragons made.

They all go back to eating as well, as the sun shines brightly over all of them for a brand new day.

* * *

**So here ya get to see the powers that all these dragons possess (there's so much more to it then what you just read) and Silver's past. Also once again this is all an RP, so Im sorry if some aspects of this story are a bit lackluster or something. But that's why I need your reviews, so I can better myself, and if there's nothing wrong so far then a little positive feedback never hurts. Just because this is all an RP doesn't mean I cant modify it to fix whatever need's improvement, so thanks. **

**They may have beaten those pirates, but this is just the beginning of what the outside world has planned for this group. Will they be able to handle it when it comes? Will they find the other 9 dragons before its too late? Has Silver gotten over her past for good? And what sorts of surprises and adventure awaits this group of friends as they head for Crescent Moon Island? Find out all this and more, next time on Half Dragons.**


	6. Chapter 6: A New Dragon in Paradise

**I own nothing once again, all credit goes to its rightful owners.**

**Well it took a little longer then expected, but here's chapter 6 and its one of the longest chapters Ive made so far. Also since Im out of high school now the chapters should start coming in faster, so get those reviews out there quickly or your ideas might not pas through in time. But still Ill do my best for ya, Im a reasonable guy. Now I want ya to sit back, relax, and enjoy this chapter. Thanks.**

* * *

They all soon finish their food. "Well guys that was great." Silver smiles at all of them.

They all smile back. "We're glad you liked it." Shadow responds.

"So how much longer until we get to this island is it now?" Wendy asks her.

"Well it shouldn't be too long until the island is in view."

"Good, I wanna find the Water ragon just as badly as Shadow wanted to find Wendy." Gajeel stands up and looks over the ocean.

Silver giggles and smiles. Thinking Gajeel reminds her of a man searching for his lost love.

"I know what your thinking, and yeah its kinda like that." Shadow laughs a bit himself.

"Gajeel can be a real sweet heart when he wants to be." Wendy adds.

"How do you know shadow?" She turns to him.

"Once when the Water Dragon was feeling upset and left out because no one ever talked to her, Gajeel came up to her and they started talking. As the years passed they grew closer, after a hard day of training Gajeel would even sometimes share his food rations with her."

"They always teamed up together when we did tag team training, they always made a good team and helped each out in lots of ways." Wendy says with a smile.

"Awww that's so sweet, now Gajeel cant say that he doesn't have a soft spot." She giggles a bit.

Gajeel heard everything we said, then he sighs. "...Yeah I guess I do...but still...shut up you guys."

"Whatever you say metal head." Shadow says a bit jokily.

"Gotcha." The other two dragons both smile at him, knowing he means well.

"No we wont Gajeel, or should I say...mister softy." The only non dragon laughs hard.

Shadow and Wendy cant hold it in and start laughing hard as well. "Good one Silver, ahahahahah!"

"...Must...not...laugh...Ahahahahah! Im sorry!"

He just glares at us. "Ah, you guys can all go to hell!" He stomps away and goes to the bar for some iron.

The brunette slowly starts to stop. "Oh dear, you guys think we went to far?"

"Nah, he'll be okay. He just needs some time to himself for now." Shadow says reassuringly.

"That's good, after all he's our friend too." Wendy shares his feeling.

Silver smiles once more and looks out at the sea. "Hey guys look, there's Crescent Moon Island." She points out at it.

They both stand up, go to the railing and look out over the sea at the island. "There it is, it looks amazing." Shadow says with awe.

"Beautiful too, we'll all have a great time." Wendy shares his awe.

"Yeah, we just need to find the Water Dragon then we can go swimming Wendy."

Wendy turns to the older girl. "That sounds great Silver, it'll be nice to swim without being tested for once."

"I just hope the Water Dragon is actually here, there is still a chance she might not be." Shadow tells them.

"Well lets just hope she's here, we'll have to look for her fast."

"I agree, once we get there all three of us will start looking for a scent. You search too Silver."

"Can we still have fun when were done searching?" Wendy asks the older dragon, slightly begging.

"Of course, we're still hear to enjoy the outside world too." He smiles at her and she smiles back.

"Umm how am I going to know if its the Water Dragon?" Silver asks, as she doesn't have the ability to match scents like the dragons can.

Gajeel comes back. "She has aqua blue hair that reaches her shoulders, and has eyes of the same color. Im not sure how she has changed her clothes though, so that's gonna have to be enough."

"Got it, a girl with aqua blue hair. Okay, shouldn't be too hard...Lets hope." Then the boat docks and they all get off.

There are lots of people, and this island even has a guild. "Okay, no one be taken in by the guild. Just search for the Water Dragon, then by the end of the day, whether we find anything or not, we'll have a good time here for a day or two. Now everyone split up, and Wendy don't talk to anyone you don't know." Shadow instructs everyone.

"Okay, got it. Good luck." Shadow and Wendy both leave in different directions.

"Water Dragon, Ill find ya even if I have to tear this place apart!" Gajeel runs off on his own as well.

"Oh dear, Gajeel might cause us a lot of trouble...Im going to check the guild maybe they might of seen her." Silver heads to the guild.

Once she arrives she sees the guild is full of magic users of all kinds, and since its on a tropical island most of the members are in their swimsuits already.

She slowly goes inside and goes to the front desk asking if she could speak to the guild master. "The guild master might have seen her or have more info...still...its worth a try..."

Shortly after the guild master comes out to speak with her, she can actually feel his power. He an older man, about in his 40s or 50s. He's dressed in some pretty standard dull brown clothing, with metal gauntlets on his arms and legs. "Hello their miss, how can I help you?"

"Hello sir, sorry if Im bothering you, but I was wonder if you happen to see a girl with aqua blue hair to her shoulders and same color eyes too. Me and my friends are trying to find her and we think she's here, so do you remember seeing anyone like that?"

"Hmm...No, cant say I have. But there are so many people on this island this time of year that its hard to keep track sometimes, your free to ask around the guild hall if you wish. Perhaps one of my young wizards might have seen something while out at the beach or in town. Have a good day now." The older man leaves her.

"Alright thank you sir." She then goes around the guild, asking everyone if they've seen anyone that fits the description.

They all say no, then when she passes the guild's job request board she sees a job that says "Missing 12 dragons." Below that it has all 12 of our pictures and the reward amount.

The magic neko looks at it shocked and when no one is looking she passes by it and throws a little flame at the sheet. It then catches fire, turning it all to ash. She then keeps walking, heading outside.

Meanwhile, Shadow searches in the forest on this island. He finds nothing, but he does have the scent of a new dragon. Wendy is searching along the beach, she also has a scent but its hard to follow with all the people on the island. Gajeel is in the town, and has a scent as well but cant seem to find the source- "No good." Shadow says in slight despair.

"Cant find it." Wendy says the same way.

"Damn it!" Gajeel punches a hold in a wall.

Silver quickly gets onto the tallest building in the town, where she can see the whole everything. "Damn it...this wont be easy...If the others find a scent it wont be east following it...mhhmm...Oh I got it." She casts a spell and her eyes turn aqua blue. Now that's the only color she can see and even thing else is gray. "This might make it faster." She scans the town to find anyone with the same color hair.

However she soon sees there is no one in the city with that color hair, the Water Dragon is not on the island.

"Damn it...ill check the forest..." She quickly gets to the forest where Shadow was a moment ago.

Still she finds no one, and Shadow has headed back to the beach at this point.

Silver then quickly scans the forest, hoping to find her.

But still nothing.

She gulps a bit, wondering how Gajeel will take this. Then she starts to head to the beach.

On her way to the beach she over hears a conversation at one of the snack bars. "Im sorry miss but those are the prices here!" "Are you kidding me?! For just two of em?! I could've bought another whole food stand for that! I can be pretty loud ya know. Hey everyone dont buy from this guy, he'll rip you off!" A young girl, about the age of 14 yells out.

The brunette stops and looks over at what's happening.

The girl making the scene is dressed in short shorts with the button at the front undone and the zipper down, with a pinkish red bikini top. She has a slim figure, a decent sized chest for her age, pinkish red eyes, and pinkish red hair with a single light blue streak on the right side of it, her hair stops at the middle of her neck which isn't very long compared to yours, Wendy's and heck even Gajeel's. "Miss those are my prices and if you don't pay then Im gonna have to call the police or the guild!" "Go ahead and bring em on, Im not afraid of anything!" She taunts the stand worker.

Silver then walks over to the scene. "What's going on here?"

They both turn to her and the girl talks first. "This rip off artist is trying to over charge me!" "Please help me." The man says desperately.

"Okay, how is he?" Silver asks at the girl.

"Im trying to buy two small bags of chips, but this guy keeps charging me 99 cents for each bag! Whoever heard of something so stupid?" "...I keep telling you...they've been that price for over 20 years..." He shakes in total desperation.

"Mhhmmm...have you got small bags of chips here before?" She asks the girl again.

"No, Ive only been on this island for like 3 days. Why?" She looks at Silver, slightly confused by her question.

"Oh just asking, but...it doesn't seem too expensive for the chips. So I dont know why your making a fuss over it."

She sighs, then whispers to the older girl. "...Look...Im broke okay?...There I said it, ya happy now?" She blushes a bit.

"Oh, I see." Silver smiles a bit and pays for the chips. "Sorry for all the trouble sir."

"Its alright, just please get her out of here." The two girls walk away, and the red head starts eating. "Thanks for that babe, but I gotta ask. Why'd ya help me out back there?" She talks with her mouth full.

"Don't call me babe and don't talk with your mouth full, I just did. I don't really have a reason."

The younger girl pats Silver on the shoulder, and swallows her food. "Your a good girl, there aren't that many of you left in this world."

"Umm thanks...but don't you have any family?" She asks her.

The red head goes silent for a minute. "...Not really..." She looks down a bit, but then goes right back to eating and instantly perks up again.

"Oh I see...your like me." Silver pets her head gentle.

The younger girl looks at her a bit confused again. "...Ummm...thanks...I guess..."

"What's your name?" Silver asks the girl another question.

"I go by Blaze, because Im red hot!" She says with a grin. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh just asking, my names Silver." She smiles at her.

"Well its to meet ya Silver." Blaze smiles back a very toothy smile and when she does Silver notices she has fangs, just like Shadow, Gajeel, and Wendy. "So what bring you to this island anyway?"

"Oh me and some friends of mine are looking for someone." Silver wonders if she's a dragon.

"Who are ya looking for, maybe I can help."

"She has aqua blue hair at her shoulders and her eys are the same color."

Blaze thinks for a moment. "...Hmmm...I feel like Ive seen someone like that before...but I cant remember where..."

Then Silver secretly casts a truth spell on her, feeling shes a dragon. "Oh I see, try remembering if you can Blaze."

She keeps thinking harder and harder. "...Hhhmmmmm...Oh I got it! A girl like that was on a boat leaving this island just yesterday, sorry but ya just missed her."

"W-What?!...Oh dear, do you know which direction she went."

"Yeah I do, it was headed back to the main land. Im also sorry to say that the next boat to that area doesn't come until tomorrow evening." The younger red head keeps eating.

"To the main land...okay well thank you Blaze and sorry for asking but...you have fangs?"

Blaze gets a slightly surprised look. "...Oh yeah I do, what of it?"

"Can you use magic?"

Blaze now gets a slightly cautions look. "Yeah, I can. Again what of it?"

"Can I guess...fire magic?"

Blaze immediately gets a look that says "She knows!" but then quickly shakes it off. "...Uhhh...yes...Why do you keep asking so many questions anyway?"

The older brunette smiles. "Im sad that you don't remember...when you threatened to burn me."

Blaze looks at her more closely, then it all comes back to her. "...No way...you were there...that night...in the lab..." She then backs away from Silver and stands battle ready. "No! Im never going back! You cant make me!" Her fists light on fire, and she glares at the older teen.

"Woah, take it easy! Im not here to take you back, like i said i freed you. There's three others here if you dont believe me."

She lowers her fists, and the fire goes out. "Wait you have others?! Which ones?!" She gets close to Silver again.

"The Iron, Sky and Darkness dragons. We came here to find the Water Dragon."

Blaze calms down a bit. "...I see...The Water Dragon is the girl you were trying to find...she was here up until yesterday..."

"Yeah...Oh dear, Gajeel wont be happy." Silver gets a very worried look on her face.

"Gajeel? Wait, so you have more people with you to?"

"That's the name of the Iron Dragon, the Darkness Dragon's name is Shadow and the Sky Dragon is Wendy. I gave them names." Silver explains with a warm smile.

"Oh, well cool. I named myself, and I love my name. All those letters and numbers those idiots back at the lab gave us were way too confusing, and having everyone call me Fire Dragon would've gotten annoying."

"Okay, so will you come with us Blaze?" Silver asks her, hoping she will agree.

"What do ya mean by that? You travel around with you guys? I dont know, I kinda like it on this island." She says while looking away from the other girl and eating more chips.

"Yeah we are looking for the other dragons and you don't seem to be able to live here on your own. Who did pay for those chips again?" The half neko asks with a sly grin.

The Fire Dragon grumbles a little. "...You did..."

"There you go, you wont be able to live here. Its okay to come with us Blaze."

She thinks more. "...Fine...Ill go with you guys...As for searching for the other dragons, Ill help you guys. I was pretty much always a loner at the lab anyway."

"Okay, thank you Blaze. And don't worry, you wont be a loner anymore." The older female smiles warmly at her.

Blaze is a bit surprised at first, but then smiles back. "Well thanks Silver, Ill try to be a good member of the team."

"Okay, first we need to find the others and...tell Gajeel she isn't here now. You sure it was the main land she headed to?"

"Yes I am...at least I think so...Hmmm..." She goes back to thinking and eating.

"Try to remember Blaze...it would mean a lot to Gajeel to find her."

She stops thinking. "Sorry, but no matter how much I think about it, it always ends up the same. She's not here, and she went to the mainland."

"Got any idea why?"

"Nope." She comes right out and says with a rather dopey smile.

"You sure Blaze?"

"Yeah, how many times ya want me to say it babe?!"

"Don't call me babe, my name's Silver!"

"Sorry Silver, I just like the way that sounds." She grins at the older brunette with her tongue sticking out.

"Uh okay...lets find the others." They walk around looking for the other three dragons.

Blaze soon smells them. "I smell dragons, three of em. Over there." She points to them a little ways away from where the two girls are standing. They're all sitting in lounge chairs, with umbrellas, sunglasses, and flavored drinks with ice in em. "They look like they've really taken to the island lifestyle."

Silver sees this and giggles a bit. The two girls then walk over to them. "Ahem...having fun you guys?"

They all turn to her. "Id say so, this place is really nice." Shadow is the first to say something to her.

"Ill say, and these drinks are delicious." Wendy says after sipping her drink with a straw.

"Forget nice, this place is a paradise." Gajeel then sips his drink, no straw.

"Umm okay...Oh yeah, I found the Fire Dragon." Silver points at Blaze.

She waves at the other dragons, smiles and eats more of her chips. "Sup guys? Haven't see ya since the lab, and I go by Blaze now. Im red hot and I love it."

They all lower their sunglasses. "Oh wow, so there was another dragon here. Hello again, Im Shadow."

"Its good to see you again too Blaze, my names Wendy now."

"The names Gajeel, and are you telling me that the Water Dragon's not here, but instead we find the salamander?!"

"She was, but she left for the main lands yesterday...Im sorry Gajeel..." Silver apologizes and bows her head to him.

He grits his teeth, and crushes his glass in his fist. Then he quickly calms down. "...Its fine...don't worry about it...At least we know where she went..." Shadow and Wendy look at him a bit worried, and Blaze just eats more chips.

Silver looks at him worried as well and sits down beside Wendy.

Blaze grabs a seat next to them in another lounge chair. "Well c'mon guys, the next boat to the mainlands doesnt leave until tomorrow evening. We've more than a day to have a blast, so lets do it! Whose with me?"

"Well we did say we wanted to see more of the outside world, Im in." Shadow smiles in agreement.

"This place does look like a lot of fun, so me to." Wendy does the same as Shadow, while Gajeel says nothing.

"Hey Wendy why don't I get you that swimsuit I promised?" Silver asks her, but is still worried for Gajeel.

"That sounds great Silver, thanks."

"Ill come with, Im sure you boys will do alright on your own." Blaze offers.

"We'll be fine, c'mon Gajeel." Gajeel still doesn't talk, then the two boys both get up and go to a swim wear shop.

The three girls also go to a swim shop for women and look around. "Tell me when you see anything you like Wendy."

"Okay Silver, Im still not sure what the proper wear for this is."

"Well just check me out, its gotta be hot and form fitting." Blaze poses a few times, and Wendy blushes a bit.

"...Uhh...thanks Blaze..."

"Well there's lots of different kinds Wendy, like a one piece or two piece and there bikinis as well. But I think you might like a one piece best." The half neko smiles at her.

"Awww, that's no fun. Get a two piece, maybe one with a skirt on it or something."

Wendy thinks it over. "...I don't mean to sound weird or anything, but can I get a two piece? Something is white or blue would be nice."

"Okay Wendy, here's one with both white and blue." Silver shows her a two piece with a shirt on it.

"This looks perfect, thanks Silver." She takes it from her.

"She might need a little help putting it on, I know I did." Blaze admits.

"Do you want me to help you Wendy?" Silver asks her.

She blushes a bit and looks down. "...Uhhh...Yes please Silver..."

"Her modesty is just adorable." Blaze says and makes Wendy blush more.

The brunette smiles again. "Don't worry, now lets go to the fitting room to see if it fits." The two girls go over to the fitting rooms and Silver helps Wendy get it on.

Once its done, they walk out and Wendy has it on. It fits her really well. "So, how do I look?" Blaze smiles and holds up a card with a 8.5 on it, this makes Wendy sweat drop. "Gee thanks..."

"It looks really cute on you Wendy" Silver smiles brightly and pays for it.

"Now lets get back to the beach, its party time!" Blaze shouts with a big smile and they all go back to the beach, where they find Shadow and Gajeel waiting for them.

Shadow is wearing pitch black swim shorts, and Gajeel is wearing silver swim shorts. "Hello there, Wendy you look very nice."

"Thanks Shadow, you to."

Gajeel is still not talking, as he looks away from us and out at the ocean.

Once again Silver looks at Gajeel, feeling its her fault they came too late.

"Go get changed Silver, Im sure the boys are dying to see that. Meanwhile lets all go to the water, c'mon you guys!" Blaze takes off the short shorts she was wearing and leaves them with their other stuff, revealing a bikini bottom to match her top.

"Im game, hurry back Silver." The two female dragons run into the water.

Then Shadow turns to Gajeel. "Look I know your sad she wasnt here. But please, at least try to have fun with us."

He sighs and finally answers. "...Fine...Ill catch up in a minute..." Shadow then follows Blaze and Wendy, leaving Silver and Gajeel.

The older girl blushes a bit at what Blaze said and goes off to get changed.

Gajeel sits in one of our lunge chairs, and continues to look out over the ocean. Meanwhile in the water Shadow, Blaze, and Wendy are swimming around, splashing each other and laughing a lot.

Silver comes back in a dark blue bikini and looks at Gajeel. "...Gajeel?...You coming in?"

He doesn't turn to her. "...Nah...go on without me..."

"...Okay...but come in when you want to okay?" She then sets her clothes down with all their other stuff and heads off to the others in the water.

Wendy notices her and swims over to her in her new inner tube with smile. "Hey Silver, look you really pretty."

Then Blaze notices her too, whistles and holds up another card like before, but this one has a 10 on it. That makes Wendy sweat drop again. "Damn Silver, 10 out of 10 without a doubt!"

This makes her blush hard. "Blaze that's embarrassing!"

"Don't blame me, blame the two huge melons on your chest. I would kill for a body like that, you better go show Shadow." Blaze says before she goes underwater.

Wendy blushes hard as well then puts her hands over her own chest. "...I wonder...will I have big ones like that when I get older?"

Silver blushes harder and covers her chest. "What on earth did she mean by show Shadow?"

"Im not sure...but he's over there." The bluenette points over near some sea rocks, sticking out of the water.

Silver is still blushing. "Ill stay with you Wendy..."

She's still blushing a bit too. "Thanks Silver...So c'mon, lets go." She swims out a little away from the older girl.

"Okay sure." She smiles and swims after Wendy.

The younger girl stops, then turns around and splashes her. "Ahahahah, gotcha Silver!" She laughs and smiles big.

Silver giggles, smiles and splashes back at her. "Im going to get you Wendy!"

"Bring it on, I bet ya cant catch me!" She goes underwater, leaving her inner tube behind.

"Oh yes I will." She dives down under water as well.

Wendy tries to hide from Silver behind some coral, meanwhile Blaze is on the seafloor exploring around, and Shadow is over by the underwater rocks and catching fish with his katana.

Silver looks around for Wendy, underwater just like all the rest.

The young Sky Dragon giggles in her hiding place, then after a minute Blaze swims over to her and scares her. This gives away her hiding place, and Shadow just speared another big fish with his sword.

Silver catches Wendy and brings her to the surface. "I gotcha Wendy." She smiles at her.

Wendy smiles back. "Yeah okay Silver, you got me."

Silver then gives her inner tube to her. "That was fun."

She grabs her inner tube. "Yeah it was, thanks."

Then Shadow climb out of the water and onto some rocks, with a large amount of fish on his back. "I got dinner."

Blaze also comes back to the surface. "I can cook it."

"Awesome...should we get out?" Silver asks Wendy.

She then looks at the beach and notices Gajeel hasn't moved an inch, then she gets a concerned look. "...How's Gajeel?"

"He didn't want to come in before I came in." Silver shares Wendy's look.

"Im gonna get out, and I want you to go talk to Shadow. Im sure he'll know what to do." She swims to the shore.

Silver blushes, remembering what Blaze said before. "Okay...fine..." She gets out of the water and goes over to Shadow, covering her chest.

Meanwhile Wendy goes over to Blaze, who then whispers to her. "Okay I did it, and your devious."

"Yeah, I am. Thanks Wendy."

"Anytime Blaze." Shadow then turns to Silver.

"Hi Silver, I saw you and Wendy looked like you were having a good time." Then notices her covering her chest and looks a little confused.

Silver looks back at him. "Shadow, Gajeel didn't move and we're all getting worried." She explains while blushing a bit.

Shadow notices what she's wearing pretty quickly and blushes a bit, but keeps his composure. "I see, he's obviously upset about the Water Dragon not being here. I think what he needs right now is someone to talk with him, and kinda reassure him ya know?"

"Oh I see, well I think you should Shadow. You seem the closest here to him of all of us, if you don't mind."

"True, but I think you should do it. You seem to have a way of getting through to others, in a way no one else can. Besides I think hearing it from a female might prove to be a bit more effective, and I have to help Blaze cook dinner otherwise she'll probably burn it all and Wendy doesn't have much experience with these types of problems. Of course neither do I nor Blaze."

"Oh dear, fine Ill try." Silver then heads over to Gajeel.

Shadow turns back and watches for a minute, before blushing at the site of Silver's body once again. "...Good luck Silver."

Gajeel still seems a bit distant. "What do ya want?"

Silver sits down beside him. "Gajeel we're all worried about you...and we cant help if you dont say anything."

"Im the one with the problem, not any of you. So why should any of you care?" He turns away from her a little.

"Now Gajeel, we all care for you...Don't shut us out."

"...Its hard not shut people out when you've been at that lab as long as we have...That's all most of us did...only a few of us ever talked to one another...otherwise it was just about a fight..."

"I see...but Gajeel if something is wrong you should tell us...We're friends arent we?"

The Iron Dragon turns back and faces her, with a less then pleased look on his face. "Are you crazy, what in the hell gave you that idea?!" There are also small tears in his eyes, like he's been struggling to keep them back all day.

Silver looks at him a bit hurt. "Gajeel...you said we were friends and...we help each other when were trouble and...I can very well tell your hurting a lot...Its not good to have that all bottled up you know..."

He calms down and turns back around. "...Sorry...some dragons tend to lash out when their mad or upset...I don't know why I just said that..."

"Its okay, don't worry about it...You were upset and people say things they don't mean."

"I already know Im your least favorite of this whole bunch...and that's just fine...Ya know the only reason I agreed to go with you guys in the first place was because I thought it'd be easier to find the Water Dragon with more then one dragon searching for her...but now...Ive actually grown kind of attached to this group..."

"Your okay Gajeel and don't worry, we will find her. I promise." She smiles warmly at him.

He cant hold them back anymore and begins crying a bit. "...Ive been a real jerk to you on more then one occasion...and you still consider me a friend...Thanks cat g...Silver...and I know we'll find her someday...I just worry about her...The same way Shadow worried about Wendy..."

She then rubs Gajeel's back gently. "Hey don't worry we will...and forget about it...We're friends now."

He cries a bit more, as the sun begins to set. "...Ive never had any friends besides the Water Dragon...Thank you...all of you..." He turns back to her and smiles a little through the tears.

She smiles back. "No worries, now lets go to the others. They got dinner cooking."

"That sounds great, Im starving!" He wipes away his tears, stands up, then walks over to the fire that Blaze started with the rest of them.

Silver follows him over.

Shadow set up all the fish around the fire, then walks over to Silver and smiles. "Ya know something Silver, you have a real way with us dragons."

"Huh? Really? Shadow?" She looks at him confused.

"I mean it, you've helped all of us so far in a lot of ways and we've only known each other for a short time. We're all very grateful for it."

Meanwhile Blaze is making the fire bigger, while Gajeel does a strange dance around it and Wendy watches from a safe distance with a smile. "Im hungry, gimme some food!" Gajeel shouts while doing his dance.

"I need more fire, burn!" Blaze shouts at the same time.

"Its good to see Gajeel got his momentum back." Wendy says, still watching and unable to look away.

"Thank you Shadow." The brunette blushes a bit and looks at Gajeel. "Umm...is he okay?"

Shadow laughs a bit. "He's just fine, their all just fooling around."

Then Silver giggles a bit. "I see, watch Blaze though. I think she's close to burning the food."

Shadow then notices Silvers not covering her chest anymore, he looks at it and blushes hard. Then turns back to the others. "Uhhh...yeah your right...Hey guys c'mon, take it easy!" He runs over to them, and makes Blaze stop.

Silver giggles more. "Listen to Shadow will you!"

The fish are now done, and aren't burnt too badly. "Ah, perfect. Come and get it everyone." Shadow announces and they all come close.

"Good catch Shadow, this'll last us all night." The red head declares and starts eating.

"They really are good, great job cooking Blaze." Wendy complements her.

"Ill say, and kitty want a fishy?" Gajeel yells to the neko, then the other three dragons all laugh and giggle a bit.

Silver casts a spell and a live fish jumps into Gajeel's trunks and she takes a cooked fish and starts to eat it.

The Iron Dragon starts jumping around, trying to get it out. "Ah, I dont want it in there! Shadow get a net or something!" The other three dragons all laugh a giggle at him now, then he jumps in the water to get rid of the fish.

The brunette giggles hard and keeps eating. "He deserved it."

"Yeah, but don't you like fish though? I mean you are a cat." Blaze asks her.

"Careful or she might do it to you next Blaze." Wendy warns the Fire Dragon.

"I do like fish, but Im only part neko."

"That's right, and she's all magic. So don't make her mad, but still she's a sweet girl." Shadow complements Silver.

Gajeel makes his way back over to us, rid of the fish and dripping wet. "That was totally not cool."

Silver blushes a bit at Shadow's words. "Your fault Gajeel."

He sits down near the fire to dry off. "Whatever, guy makes one joke and he gets a fish in his shorts."

Silver giggles again. "Hey could of been worse then a fish, could've been a shark."

He shivers a bit at the thought of that, and so do the rest of the dragons. "You are one tough babe, I respect that Silver." Blaze now complements her.

"She is, but we had to save her from a group of pirates on the last island." Wendy explains.

"We we're glad to do it, but still that doesn't make her any less strong." Shadow adds.

"Don't call me babe Blaze."

"Why do you do that anyway?" The bluenette asks the red head.

"Hey everyone has things they say, don't judge." Blaze answers.

"Alright, just try to keep a lid on it for Silver." Gajeel says, then looks at Silver's body in her bikini and blushes hard, so does Shadow.

"...So anyway, when the ship comes tomorrow we get on it and go. Until then lets try not to get into any trouble." Shadow tries to change the topic.

"Got that Gajeel and Blaze." Silver says and didn't notice the two dragons looking at her.

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say mom." Gajeel says sarcastically.

"Why ya zeroing us out, what about Shadow and Wendy?" Blaze complains.

"We never go around picking fights, which I recall back at the lab was you two all the time." Shadow calls them on it and is right.

"Besides I don't like conflict, it makes me uncomfortable." Wendy backs him up.

"I can trust Shadow and Wendy to behave, but you two are another story."

"Seriously when did you turn into our mom?" Gajeel says more seriously this time.

"On another note, I told ya the boys would love it Silver." Blaze says with a sly look, and gestures to her bikini. Then Shadow, Gajeel and even Wendy all blush.

The brunette blushes hard and covers herself. "Blaze! Stop that, its embarrassing!"

"Why? If you wear something like that you should expect to get stares, I know I wish I got some."

All three of the other dragons blush harder. "...W-Well...this new dragon you found is certainly...got some flare to her..." Wendy stammers through that thought.

"You can say that again, it makes me wonder if everyday will be like this." Shadow thinks out loud.

"Im only getting stares cuase your screaming stuff about my body out, that's not nice Blaze!" She's still blushing.

"Now I agree with Gajeel on the whole mom thing." Blaze agrees with Gajeel.

"Thank you..." Gajeel chimes in.

"Oh shut up you two, we all know Silver has a nice figure, but there's no need to announce it."

"Your really not helping Shadow." Wendy says to him.

Silver blushes harder and leaves to change, to ashamed to wear her bikini anymore.

"Oh great, you made her upset. Good one Shadow." Blaze blames him.

"Me?! What about you with your constant comment about it?!"

"Cant we all just calm down and try to forget about it?" Wendy tries to resolve this.

Shadow and Blaze start fighting with their magic. "Apparently not." Gajeel says calmly, despite the fight.

The older girl comes back in her normal clothes and sees Shadow and Blaze fighting. "Huh, what's going on?"

"Well ya see..." Wendy starts explaining.

"Blaze blamed Shadow for making you leave, then Shadow got mad and now their fighting about it." Gajeel cuts her off and finishes explaining.

"You want a piece of me?! Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!" The Fire Dragon makes a giant ball of fire with both her hands and throws it at Shadow

"Bring it, Darkness Dragon Pulse!" The Darkness Dragon shoots a pulse of dark aura at Blaze as a counter attack.

Silver sighs and casts chains, they wrap around the two fighting dragons and the chains are made to stop dragons.

"What is this, I cant escape it." Shadow struggles, but cant get free.

"Me neither, and my magic doesn't work." Blaze does the same.

"Good thinking Silver." Wendy praises her.

"You guys cant break free, their special chains I can use. They can hold a dragon in place and stop them from using their magic." Silver explains to them.

"Pretty sneaky trick ya got there." Now Gajeel praises her.

"Okay, Im sorry Silver." Shadow apologizes sincerely.

"Me to, I get your point now, so let me go." Blaze apologizes as well, less sincerely though.

The magic neko lets them go. "Okay, now no more fighting each other okay?"

"Yes of course, Im very sorry for what I said before Silver." Shadow keeps apologizing to her.

"Me to babe, Ill shut up if ya want. For now anyway."

"Its okay Shadow no worries and yes you better Blaze."

The red head says nothing and eats some of the fire they made. "Got it, right babe."

"Didn't she tell you not to call her that?" Wendy asks with a slightly worried look.

"This one has a reputation for not listening to others." Gajeel adds to the conversation.

The non dragon sighs again. "Oh dear...Ill be getting headaches from now on..."

"First Gajeel, now Blaze. Dont worry Silver, Ill help ya out any way I can." Shadow offers.

"Me to, I have a spell for headaches." Wendy offers as well.

"Thanks you guys." She smiles at both of them.

They both smile back, as the sky goes dark. "Oh c'mon, Im not that bad." Blaze protests.

"I beg to differ." Gajeel counters.

"Don't you two start now." Shadow warns them.

"Why don't we all just get some sleep?" Wendy offers a solution.

"Yeah, Im tired." Silver yawns a bit.

"Okay then, Im gonna go get changed." Wendy declares, getting up to go to the changing rooms.

"Me to, we'll be back shortly." Shadow goes with her.

"I have to change too ya know." Gajeel follows, but Blaze stays despite still being in her bikini.

"What about you Blaze? You going to change?"

"Nah Im good. We're on a beach, why would I change now?" The Fire Dragon makes herself comfortable and eats more fire.

"Oh okay Blaze, but do you have others clothes? Cause I have spares." The older girl offers her.

"Ive already got an outfit for travel, but thanks for offering."

"Oh okay and no problem." Silver smiles at her.

She smiles back. "...Im sorry about everything I said before...It was uncalled for..."

"Its okay Blaze, I forgive you."

"Really? That was fast, usually it takes a lot longer then that."

"Im still a bit annoyed, but your not a bad person."

"Well thanks Silver, and I know your not a bad person."

"Thanks Blaze." She smiles at the younger girl again.

She smiles back again, then stops and looks up at the night sky. "Hey...while we're all opening up...I think I should be a bit honest myself..."

"Okay Blaze."

"...I know ya probably don't wanna hear this now...but Im looking for another dragon too...and I lied when I said I never talked or made friends with anyone at the lab..."

"Oh I see, so which dragon you looking for Blaze?"

"...This is gonna sounds really off...but its the Ice Dragon."

"Oh...I see, so your friends with the Ice Dragon?"

"Yeah, I am. I don't know why, but I feel a strange connection towards her."

"Really? Well we will find her Blaze, don't you worry." Silver smiles reassuringly.

She smiles back. "Thanks Silver, your too good to us."

"No problem Blaze."

Then the three other dragons all return, all dressed in their standard outfits. "Hey there, no one fought and missed it did they?" Gajeel asks.

"No Gajeel, we didnt fight at all." Silver turns to them.

"I knew you wouldn't, now lets all get some sleep. We head back to the main land tomorrow." Shadow declares.

"Im actually looking forward to it, I cant wait to see what its like." Wendy adds, then they all get out some blankets and they all lay down.

"Well good night guys." Silver lays down between Shadow and Wendy then falls asleep.

Shadow and Wendy are a bit surprised by her choice of sleeping spot, then they both smile at her and fall asleep. Soon on their own blankets Gajeel and Blaze fall asleep as well.

* * *

**Nice huh? So now they've got 4 of the 12 dragons, but their far from out of the woods. This may not have been the location of the Water Dragon, but I think the Fire Dragon will do for now don't ya think? Also let me make this clear, I made the Fire Dragon my own original character because I don't much care for Natsu. No offense to all you Natsu fans and lovers out there, please don't hate. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion and I just already had 6 male dragons, plus my X was a fire user so I just see fire as more of a female element is all. Give her a chance, I think you'll all learn to like Blaze.**

**Blaze: You'd better, or Ill burn you into my dinner!**

**I thought you were asleep, go back to the story and stick to it.**

**Blaze: Sure thing boss. *She goes back to sleep***

**Anyway now that they have 4 dragons on their team, will this get easier or harder? Which dragon will they find next? Will they enjoy what's left of their little vacation? Is their something growing between Shadow and Silver? What is Blaze's connection to the Ice Dragon? And will they make it off this island without any problems? Find out next time on Half Dragons. Reviews, follows, and favorites are all greatly appreciated. Thanks.**

**Blaze: Tell your friends too!**

***Sighs* That would be nice too I suppose.**


	7. Chapter 7: Dragon Hunters

**I own nothing, all credit to its original owners. **

**Today's the day our group of friends leave the island, will they get off this paradise without any trouble? You'll just have to read on and see for yourself, not much else to say outside of that. **

* * *

The next morning comes and Silver is asleep, curled up.

Then Shadow wakes up and the first thing he sees is Silver curled up between him and Wendy. He blush a bit, remembering what she told him about personal space.

The half neko purrs a bit in her sleep, curling up more.

Then Wendy wakes up and has the exact same reaction as Shadow, then they whisper to each other. "...Uhh...Shadow...should we...do something about this?"

"...Im not sure Wendy...but at least Silver seems to be enjoying herself."

Silver then pulls the covers over herself and the two dragons both notice she's growing small. Then they see a small shape under the covers.

The two then both look a bit worried, and quickly look under the covers to see if their friend is okay.

They see a white cat with big brown eyes staring back at them. "Meow."

They're both a little surprised at first, but then they remember what she is and it wears off. "Ah...Silver?" Shadow questions.

"What a cute little cat!" Wendy says with a big smile and sparkles in her eyes.

"I knew she'd say that..." Shadow thinks and sweat drops at Wendy a bit.

"Surprise, nyan." They hear a high pitched voice say.

"...Wow...is this a thing that you can do?" Shadow asks the small cat, knowing its Silver.

"Meow yup, I learned how to do this few years ago. I thought Id try and use it, it can get me out of trouble." She smiles and gets out from under the cover.

Then Wendy picks her up, and holds her close. "Awww, that's it! I love you!" She rubs her cheek against Silver's soft fur.

Silver meows and cuddles into Wendy, purring. "See, Im too cute. So no one will be angry at me."

"I suppose Id have to agree, you are quite adorable." Shadow agrees.

Then Gajeel and Blaze wake up. "What's up with all the noise?" Gajeel looks down and sees Silver as a cat. "Okay now I understand."

"Pretty cool trick Silver, you look really cute. But where do your clothes go when you do that?" Blaze asks with a curious look.

"Oh, when I change back Ill have them on." She explains and meows more.

"That's good to hear, after what happened yesterday." Blaze answers back with an apologetic expression.

"Hey ya know this is kinda like what Shadow can do, right guys?" Wendy comments.

"Now is not the time to talk about that." The Darkness Dragon says with a rather displeased look.

"Oh yeah, back at the lab you were always able to-" Gajeel begins to explain, then Shadow cuts him off by covering his mouth with a dark hole.

"I said now is not the time." Shadow gets a little more displeased.

Silver turns back. "What are you talking about guys?" She tilts her head, wondering what their talking about.

"Oh just about how Shadow and-" Blaze begins to continue, but then Shadow does the same thing to her.

Wendy hesitates at first, after seeing what happened to the other two dragons. "...Its a talent all of us dragons ha-"

Once again Shadow cuts her off and now begins to get very annoyed. "ENOUGH!"

The brunette flinches a bit, never hearing him yell before. "Shadow why wont you let them talk about it?" She looks at him, worried.

He looks back, with a distant look. "...Im sorry Silver, but something's are best left unsaid."

"You sure? If its bothering you, you know you can tell us Shadow. We're all friends here." Silver puts a hand on his shoulder and smiles at him.

"It may be bothering me, but for a different reason then you think. All of us dragons know what it is very well, and although I hold very high respect for you Silver Im afraid I simply cant talk about it."

"Its okay Shadow, I understand. Its something you want to keep to yourself...but...umm...what about the others?" She points at the other three dragons, they still cant talk.

"Oh yes, everyone please keep quiet about this." They all nod. "Good, then Im going to get a snow cone." He begins walking away and releases all of them, then they all take a deep breath.

"...God I hate it when he does that..." Gajeel breaths deeply.

"...That makes two of us..." Blaze agrees, with the same loss of breath.

"Are you guys okay?" Silver asks them.

"We're fine...its just a little hard to breath when he does that..." Wendy answers.

"Oh I see...I didn't think Shadow would do that to you."

"I know, I hardly ever see him snap like that." The bluenette says back to her.

"Its a rare treat to see him lose his cool for sure." The metal head adds.

"I didn't think he'd ever hide something like that, Id have thought he'd love to have a power like that." The red head finishes.

"Yeah, I was a bit worried when he yelled. I thought something was wrong."

"Don't worry, I know its intimidating when he does lose his cool, but he wasnt mad at us." Wendy reassures the older girl.

"Oh okay, thanks. That's good." Silver smiles at this.

"If ya wanna know more, your gonna have to hear it from him." Gajeel says with a slightly serious expression.

"Im sure he wouldn't be too mad at us if we told you, but still we'll respect his wishes and keep quiet about it." Blaze adds with the same expression.

"I don't think he will tell me you guys."

"That's what we thought about Gajeel yesturday, but he opened up to you without too much hassle." Blaze says and he smacks her in the back of the head. "Ow! What?"

"Anyway if he does then you'll know now, if he doesn't well then Im sure you'll find out sooner or later." Gajeel goes back to explaining.

"Yeah...especially when we finally find the Light Dragon." Wendy says with concern in her voice.

"Okay, well I now know it has something to do with the Light Dragon."

"I feel like we've said too much already." Wendy says with worry in her voice.

"Agreed, now anyone hungry?" Gajeel tries to change the topic.

"Right here, lets eat! Ya wanna come with Silver?" Blaze offers.

"Sure Ill come, but what about Shadow?"

"Maybe he just needs some space right now, we all know the memories aren't pleasant." The Iron Dragon says with a knowing feeling, then they all start walking to get some food.

"Im sure he'll be fine eventually, c'mon Silver." Wendy tries to reassure her.

"Okay, if you guys say so." Silver follows them, still not totally convinced though.

On their way there the three dragons choose to ignore it, but then Silver sees Shadow eating and drinking snow cones with a depressed look on his face. And by the look of it he's already had like 30 of em.

"You guys go on ahead, Ill go to Shadow. He doesn't look good." Silver walks over to him.

He can sense she's there without turning his head. "Hello Silver..."

"Hey Shadow, you okay?" She looks at him worried.

He still doesn't turn to her, and sips his 32nd snow cone. "...Not really..."

"Okay no more snow cones for you mister." The brunette grabs his arm and drags him away, then sits him on a bench and sits beside him.

He still refuses to look at her. "...I understand your concerned...but there's really no need for you to be..."

She sighs, grabs his chin and makes him look at her. "Shadow you drank 32 snow cones, how can you not expect me not to be worried about you?"

"I dont, Im sure your very worried. Even so this is my problem to bare, and though you are a close friend of mine you really shouldnt get involved...not that you could do much about it...no one can..." He says those last two parts quietly to himself.

Silver still hears the last parts. "Then explain the problem to me Shadow, maybe I can help. Just give me a chance."

"I doubt it...Im sorry but I do...I don't see how telling you will fix anything...What's done is done..."

"If it is done why are you still remembering it?"

"Its just...Im sorry..." He fades into the shadows and vanishes.

"Wait Shadow!..." She then sighs and looks down.

Meanwhile he reappears a decent distance from her. "...Im very sorry Silver...but this isn't your problem...Its between me...and you...Light Dragon." He clenches his fist and grits his teeth at the very mention of the Light Dragon.

Silver sighs again, gets up and heads to the other dragons. "Maybe I was getting too into Shadow's privacy."

Shadow heads off on his own for a while, meanwhile the others have already started eating.

Silver walks over to the others. "Hey you guys..." She sits down at their table, feeling a bit sad.

"Sup Silver? Dig in, there's plenty to go around." Blaze greets her and hands her a plate with some food already on it.

"Thanks you guys..." She starts to eat a bit, slowly.

Wendy looks at her with concern. "Things didn't go well with Shadow did they?"

"Nope...I hope I didn't make him mad at me..."

"Oh please, the only one he ever stays mad at is the Light Dragon. Even if he is he'll get over it pretty quickly." Gajeel says while using a toothpick to clean his teeth.

Silver looks down a bit. "Im not hungry anymore...and Im going for a walk." She stands up, leaves and walks around on her own.

The other three dragons all look at her with concern as she walks away.

She keeps walking around, keeping her head down the whole time.

Meanwhile Shadow is sitting on the edge of a small cliff overlooking the ocean, one of the few places without people on the island at the time.

In a location not very far from Shadow's, Silver arrives back at the beach and sits down on one of the stones. Then she looks out at the sea.

The cliff Shadow is on isn't far from her, and after a few more minutes he starts talking to himself while also looking out over the sea. "...Light Dragon...when we finally meet again...you better be ready...Ill crush you if its the last thing I ever do." He makes a fist at the thought.

Silver stays on the rock, wondering where Shadow is. "...Why am I so worried about Shadow?" She talks to herself as well.

After a while Shadow catches her scent nearby, then looks down and sees her not far from him. "...Silver...why do I care so much that Im keeping this from you?"

She thinks a bit about it and blushes hard. "Oh no, no. It cant be that...I cant...like Shadow...we're just friends...Right?..."

He also thinks about it and blushes a bit himself. "No!...I mean...I haven't known her for that long...but still...she's done so much for us already...Could I...maybe...like Silver?...No way...we're just friends...aren't we?..."

She's still blushing. "Oh dear...what if I do...Oh no, no, no!...I cant...this could ruin our friendship, plus make it awkward...Maybe its best to keep my feelings sealed..." Then she looks down.

He's still blushing too. "...If I do then...No! Stop it!...Im a dragon...and she's not...She may not be a human...but that doesn't make it right...Plus I don't want to do something that'll make her hate me...I still want her as a friend...Perhaps I should just keep this to myself..." He also looks down, then at her again and blushes a bit more.

She gets up and heads back to the others, my face back to normal.

He fades into the shadows again.

Then a group of four people walk up to Silver. Three boys and a girl. The leader of the group wears a long dark green robe and a headband. The second male wears a bright blue sleeveless shirt with his hair spiked. The last male wears sunglasses and a purple jacket. The female wears a Japanese style ninja outfit with a fiery blue pattern on it. That's all a basic description of them, for everything else just use your imagination. I cant come up with everything. "Excuse us, could we have a moment of your time?" The leader asks.

"Umm...yeah sure I guess. What do you guys want?" She turns and looks at them.

"We're on the hunt, ya see we're from the guild here on this island." The second answers.

"Our team has accepted a job recently, and we think you might be able to help us out." The female says.

"On the hunt? For what are you hunting for and how can I help you?" Silver asks, getting a little suspicious.

"We're sorry, but we're not at liberty to answer that first question. All we ask of you is that you please introduce us to your friends, we believe they'll be able to help us even more so in completing this job." The leader says in a stern tone.

Meanwhile Silver can feel the magic power coming off of all of them, their all strong. "And may I ask why you want to meet my friends? And I want an answer." She demands.

"We believe they possess the skills nesessary to help us finish this job, nothing more I promise." The third male says.

"And what do you mean by skills?"

"We've been observing them and you since you got here, we know they can help us. Please show us to them ma'am." The second male adds.

The brunette then casts a truth spell on them without them noticing. "I would bring you to them if you tell me what your hunting."

They choose to say nothing, as they felt the spell you just casted with their level of skill.

"Well if you wont say then I wont help, good bye." She has a bad feeling and starts to leave.

Suddenly her whole body is frozen solid up to her neck, one of the four mages did it.

She tries to move, but cant. "Hey, let me go!"

"Im sorry but we cant, and to answer you previous question." The second male says.

"We're here to hunt down all the dragons!" The leader announces.

"Oh no." Silver quickly melts the ice and gets into a fighting stance.

"Trust me when I say, you don't want to do this." The third male warns her.

"You go near my friends your so dead, Im warning you."

"Those things are your friends, well I suppose it makes scene. You are a freak of nature yourself are you not?" The second male mocks her.

"At least the dragons aren't total freaks." The female adds.

"SHUT UP! Don't call me a freak!" Silver glares at them.

"Losing your temper will cost you the battle, as you'll soon see. Now!" The female yells out and the quickly disappears then reappears behind Silver while she was yelling, then he quickly casts a spell on her. It robs her of all her magic power and leaves her with nothing. "Magic Canceling."

"W-What, how is that possible?" She looks at them very worried and confused.

"You don't need to know, just that this one practices the dark arts." The sunglasses male says with a grin.

"It was a little present from our master, he taught me how to use it and Ill be using it to beat your so called friends." The leader explains then they all walk passed Silver and continue on "If you wont talk we'll find them on our own, it shouldn't be too hard."

Silver gulps a bit and turn into the hellhound as it doesnt need any magic and she roars loud hoping all her dragon friends heard it.

Shadow, Gajeel, and Wendy recognize that sound. All the people then get looks of shock, worry, and fright. "What the hell was that?!" "A monster?!" "Im sure the guild will handle it!"

Shadow then reappears before all three of the other dragons. "You guys heard that right?"

"Im sure everyone heard it, looks we gotta save her ass again." Gajeel answers with some attitude.

"Im a little lost, what's going on now?" Blaze asks.

"Ill explain on the way, but right we have to get to Silver." Wendy says, then they all go to where they heard the sound, following Silver's scent the whole way there.

Back with Silver, she growls at the four mages. "I will not let you hurt my friends!"

"You still think their your friends? They'll just keep using you until they dont need you, then they throw you away like some old shedded scales." The second male says very coldly.

"You don't know them so shut up!" She glares at them harder and starts to attack them.

"Okay, kinda cool. Eat this now, Arc of Embodiment, Jet Black Sword!" The sunglasses mage says, then a big black claw appears from his right hand, it strikes her hard and knocks her down. It leaves some pretty deep scars.

Silver winces in pain but slowly get up. "Your not going near my friends." She goes to attack them again.

This time the girl blocks her way. "You just never learn, Blue Fire." She hits Silver hard with a burst of blue flames, they spread all over her body.

However Silver quickly shakes it off. "Im a hellhound, fire doesn't have much effect on me." She then breaths fire at the blue fire mage.

She controls the fire and makes it hit her instead. "I can control fire, now how does your own attack feel beast?"

It has no effect. "Even if its mine, it wont hurt me." She jumps at them once more.

"Aren't you done yet? If not then Ill have to put you in your place." The second male steps forward. "Now come forth, Ice Dragon." He creates a giant ice dragon, it bites down hard on Silver's neck and wont let go as the ice pours deep into the open wound. "Had enough yet? Or would you rather I just kill you?"

She roars out in pain and tries melting the ice dragon. "...I-I-I...w-wont...g-g-give...u-u-up!"

The ice mage then makes the ice dragon grow colder and bite down harder, as it wraps its long body around hers. "Just die you monster, this world will be much more peaceful without you in it."

"We beg to differ." They all turn and see all four of the dragons standing there, with very displeased looks on their faces.

Silver starts to feel weak, unable to stop it and she starts to shiver from the cold.

"Ah so the dragons have finally shown themselves, good. Now we can finsih our mission." The Embodiment mage comments.

"Shut up! Now what are you doing to Silver?!" Blaze yells.

"This beast attacked us, so we simply defended ourselves." The fire mage retorts.

"Defended yourselves my ass, four on one if far from a fair fight!" Gajeel argues.

"Fair doesn't matter, all that matters is that you win and complete the task set upon you." The ice mage counters.

"Well that's sick, she doesn't deserve to die!" Wendy counters back.

"This monster has no place on this planet, however there maybe a place for all of you in our guild. How about it? We were sent here to hunt you down, however if you agree to come with us and join our guild, we will see that no harm come to you. This one on the other hand will suffer a slow and painful death, but you will get a nice spot in our guild. Free beach life, and a job. What do you say?" The leader offers.

Silver's body heat drops down fast and her breath begins to slow down.

All four dragons look down for a minute, then a few seconds later they all look back up with pissed off expressions. Then they all say this next thing at the same time without hesitation. "WE REFUSE!"

Silver tries struggling and to break free.

"...What a shame, then we'll just have to bring you in as planned." The leader responds.

"Screw you, ready Gajeel?" Shadow asks him.

"You bet, lets go." He answers back, then the Darkness Dragon takes him into the shadows. They reappear over at Silver. "Now Iron Dragon Club!" The Iron Dragon smashes the ice dragon to pieces.

"How dare you!" The ice mage yells in anger.

Silver then starts to breath a bit more, but she's still shivering hard.

"Its our turn now Wendy, lets go!" The Fire Dragon declares.

"Right!" The Sky Dragon agrees and they both start running towards Silver.

"Oh no you don't, Blue Fire!" The fire mage blast her fire at them, but Blaze eats it all.

"Woah, that fire was cold, but good."

"Allow me to handle this, Jet Black Sword!" The shape change male prepares to attack them now.

"Im up, Darkness Dragon Vortex!" Shadow sucks all four mages into a vortex of darkness and goes in with them to hold them their for a while, then Wendy and Blaze make it over to Silver.

"Oh no, this looks really bad! Sky Dragon Healing Spell!" She starts healing her injuries and Blaze heats her up.

The older girl slowly starts to stand back up and turns back to normal. "Thanks you guys...but...what about Shadow?"

"Dont worry about him, in his own vortex he cant be hurt." Gajeel grins, knowing Shadows just fine.

"Okay guys...I hope he doesn't stay in there too long. I think we have to leave quick before word gets out you guys are here." Silver says with a worried expression.

"He cant keep anyone or anything inside it for more then a minute anyway, he should ba back soon." Wendy explains.

"And when he is, so will those four mages. Prepare for a fight, something tells me Shadow's vortex wasnt enough to finish them." Blaze adds, then they all stand battle ready.

"Lets hope Shadow's vortex did some damage." Silver hopes.

A minute later all four mages and Shadow come back out, Shadow looks just fine but the four mages look like his vortex hurt them a bit. "...Well...you aren't as easy to bring down as we thought..." The ice mage breaths heavily.

"Thanks, but now I hope your ready to fight." Shadow says, not flattered.

"Ill save my Magic Cancelling for later, I wanna see what you can do first." The leader of the group hangs back.

"Fine with me, Im not afraid of any dark arts." Shadow says, not afraid of his magic at all. Then both sides all just stare each other down, waiting for either side to make a move.

"If one of them gets hit with that Magic Canceling things wont look good, I got to take that attack. The guys are much more powerful then...me.* She thinks to herself and looks down a bit, feeling she's a burden to the dragons.

Shadow looks back at her, knowing pretty well what she's thinking. He then decides to deal with it after they win, as the ice mage freezes the sand below their feet. "Go now!"

"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" The red head creates giant dragon wings made of fire and sends them at the mages and the sand.

"Ill stop this, Fire Control." The Fire mage sends it back at them

"Darkness Dragon Vortex." He sucks it in. "Now Eruption!" Then sends it back at them again, but this time with darkness thrown in as well.

"Ill break this tie once and for all, Arc of Embodiment, Golden Shield!" The creation mage's left hand turns into a golden shield which blocks the attack all together.

"Oh no, it blocked the attack. That's one powerful shield." Silver exclaims with more worry.

"Of course, they don't come any stronger then my shield. No single attack shall ever pass through it." He declares very confidently.

"We'll see, Iron Dragon Lance: Demon Logs!" He shoots out many iron spears towards them, and they all dodge it in different directions.

"Lets move this fight else where!" Shadow yells out, then they all go into the shallow water next to the beach. "That one with the Magic Cancelling doesn't seem to be able to do much else, so if we beat the other three then we should be good."

"Got it, now Sky Dragon Support Magic! Arms x Vernier!" She casts it on Shadow, Gajeel and Blaze. "Sorry Silver, I can only use it on three at a time and your drained right now." She does her best to smile at the older brunette and make her feel better.

"Yeah its fine...dont worry..." She gives her a fake smile back, not wanting to hurt the younger bluenette's feelings.

"So we have a Creation mage, a Fire mage, and an Ice mage. Not a bad line up." Shadow complements them, being pretty sure of himself.

"Thanks, now disappear! Ice Scythe!" The ice mage creates a big ice scythe and comes at them with it.

"I got this, Iron Dragon Sword!" They collide head on.

"I got the fire mage, Sky Dragon Roar!"

"Blue Fire Tornado!" They collide as well.

"Then your all mine shifty, Fire Dragon Fist!"

"Bring it on, Jet Black Sword!" Another collision, and with all three massive power can be felt all around.

The non dragon just stands there, unable to do anything. "...Its not fair...I cant help at all...Im...Im...useless..." She looks down.

Shadow looks back at her again, feeling very sorry for her. "...Silver..." Then the Magic Canceling mage appears near him.

"Lose focus and you lose the fight!"

"Just try it!" Shadow doesn't use magic, he pulls out his katana and slash at the enemy mage with it. He dodges it and backs off.

"That's what I thought, and next time I wont miss." Shadow guarantees.

Silver keeps watching them, wishing she could help.

"Ice Dragon attack!"

"Fire Dragon Talon!"

"Fire Control!"

"Sky Dragon Crushing Fang!"

"Jet Black Sword!"

"Iron Dragon Club!" All these attacks are used and countered, one after the other. While Shadow watches, as he knows he's not needed at the moment.

"If they keep this up their magic will drain." She looks at him, still worried.

"As dragons all we need is a little refreshment, meaning if we eat our element then we'll be fine. Just watch." Shadow explains to her.

"Blue Fire!" She aims it at Wendy, but Blaze takes the hit. The Fire Dragon doesn't get hurt at all and eats all the fire. Restoring her magic power.

"Thanks for the meal genius."

"Ill finish you, Jet Black Sword!"

"Iron Dragon Scales!" His armor protects him, then he starts eating the mages Jet Black Sword. It restores Gajeel's power as well.

"Hey, that was not cool! I have no choice now, come forth my beast! Balfast the Hurricane!" The creation mage summons a giant dragon looking beast out of nothing, it roars loudly and blows a big gust of wind at the dragons. "That's right, reduce them to nothing but bones!"

"No way, I can eat this!" Wendy eats all the wind and restores her power just like the others, but they still have a big monster to deal with.

"Oh I see...just eat your element and your okay..." Silver looks down a bit once more, but keeps watching.

"Ill add in another beast, Ice Dragon finish them!" Both newly made monsters come at all three dragons.

"Cover me Wendy, I got this! Fire Dragon Roar!" She shoots a massive blast of fire at both beasts.

"I don't think so, Fire Control!" She tries to stop it.

"Sky Dragon Slash!" Wendy hits her while her guard is down and stops her Fire Control. Blaze's roar hits both monsters and they both are destroyed.

"Impossible."

"Not really, the Fire Dragon Roar can destroy everything non living that it touches. It also does major damage to all living things it touches." Blaze explains with a wink.

"They took down the two beast." Silver keeps watching them.

"I think its time I stepped in to help them finish this, get ready everyone." The Darkness Dragon vanishes into the shadows.

"You heard him, we'll start with you blue fire bitch!" Gajeel yells out as Blaze charges towards her with Wendy following close behind.

"Ill stop your pitiful fire."

"Ya think so huh? Well we don't, Fire Dragon Roar!"

"Now for me, Sky Dragon Roar!" Their two roars combine, and now she cant control it.

"What?! They combined their attacks, and now that it has wind in it I cant control it!" The combo attack hits her hard, and leaves her badly burnt and shredded from the wind and flames. The fire mage then falls, out cold.

"They got one of them down." Silver is impressed.

"That wont happen again, first Ill stop you in your tracks. Come forth Ghosts of Bittia, hold them in place for me!" The ghost come at them, then Shadow appears from the shadows and eats all the ghosts.

"Your dark magic tastes nasty." He says with a grin, and the embodiment mage is shocked that he ate them all.

"...Well...Ill use my ultimate creation then, Tower of Dignir!" He begins creating a tower made of pure magic to trap the dragons.

"Sorry, but my role is to mess you up, Darkness Dragon Vortex." His vortex swallows the mage's tower as easily as it begins, then Shadow fades into the shadows again. To reveal Wendy and Gajeel running at the creation mage.

"Sky Dragon Wing Attack!"

"Iron Dragon Driller!" Wendy uses her wind to throw Gajeel at him, and Gajeel creates an iron drill, similar to his sword, but this is a drill.

"It shall not pass, Golden Shield!"

"Not this time, Shadow Dragon Blade." Shadow quickly appears from the shadows once more, and use his katana to cut off the embodiment mage's left hand, thus stopping the shield. Gajeel then drills into his chest hard and fast.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" The blood gushes from the wounds, then drips off the drill as Gajeel pulls it out.

Silver continues to look at her friends, and all the power they all have. It makes her feel even more useless.

Only two remain for the mage's side, and Blaze quickly makes a move for the ice mage with Gajeel at her side. "Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!" She throws the giant ball of fire at the ice mage.

"I wont fall, Ice Shield!" The flame hits and melts the shield, but what the ice mage didn't expect was Gajeel to be inside the flame with his Iron Dragon Sword at the ready.

"Flaming Iron Dragon Sword!" Gajeel yells with his whole body and sword on fire, then it hits and cuts right into the ice mages left shoulder, while at the same time lights him on fire. The blood sprays from his very deep wound, and the fire goes into the wound for major pain.

"AAAAHHHHH! Damn you all..." The third mage passes out from it, and Gajeel soaks his body in the ocean to put out the fire on his body.

"Now there's only one left." Silver watches the last one.

Shadow appears from the shadows for the final time right in front of the final mage, the dark aura is literally coming off his body and his one eye that isn't covered by his hair is gleaming. "Darkness Drive, that's how Im able to quickly vanish and then reappear with that shadows."

"Impressive how you were able to beat my whole team, clearly we need more team work practice. Play time is now over, you'll all fall to my Magic Canceling." He readys to use it on all four of the dragons.

Silver quickly turns into the hellhound again and steps in front of all the dragons before he uses it.

Shadow then quickly fades in and out of the shadows and reappear in front of Silver. "Its okay Silver, like I said I don't fear the dark arts."

The mage uses his magic, and it looks like it worked. "It is done, my master will be pleased." His spell then quickly fades, it failed. "What?! Impossible!" Then it appears that Shadow stopped it, as he's eating all of the mage's spell's energy. He swallows it all down like it was nothing at all to him. "...You...your a monster too!"

Shadow just grins at him. "Not really, Im the Darkness Dragon. Im able to eat any kind of darkness or dark magic, and your dark arts spell fits." The other three dragons grin as well, like they knew his spell wouldn't work right from the start.

Silver quickly turns back and watches.

Shadow walks towards the mage slowly, with the dark aura still around his body and his eye still gleaming. The mage backs away from him, trembling with fear. "I take it that was the only spell you knew how to us, not surprising since its a high leveled and lost type of magic."

"...N-No...please...Im sorry...I don't deserve this..." He begs for his life.

"Anyone who harms Silver brings this upon themselves, end of story. Darkness Dragon Roar!" It hits him hard, using all the power Shadow just got from his spell against him. Once its over the mage lays there, like all the life was just sucked out of him. "Its all over now." The dark aura and gleaming stops once more.

"Guys we better leave right now. If we stay the rest of the guild will come, I saw the boat so lets move." Silver stars to head to the boat.

The four dragons all stop when they hear some clapping at the beach, from a singal person. "...Oh yes, well done dragons. To think my best team could be brought to their knees so easily." Its the guild master.

"Ah fuck." Gajeel grits his teeth.

"Im feeling a little drained after that last fight." Blaze whips the sweat from her forehead.

"Me to, I don't think we can handle another strong opponent so soon." Wendy exclaims with worry in her voice.

"Oh crap, this doesn't look good." Silver turns to him.

* * *

**I hope that fight was okay, my friends tell me Im not the best and writing fights. Ill let your review tell me what you think, Id appreciate it. Also for those of you who were wondering, yes. Those four mages did use several types of magic from Fairy Tail, and their small designs were based off the characters who used said magic. And like I already said, I own nothing. Sorry I didn't get into more detail with their designs, Ill try harder in the future I promise. Also Im probably gonna be doing this a lot, using random characters and magic from Fairy Tail in this story. Its up to you to figure out who they are, think of it like a game which I hope you all enjoy. Anyway they managed to beat the four mages, but now the guild master is here. The battle to get off the island isn't over just yet. Can they beat a guild master? Will he beat them and turn them in? And will I pass my last exam and get the heck out of high school for good? Find out all this and much more, next time. You know what to do next, and thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8: Dragon Force

**I own nothing, all credit to its original owners.**

**This chapter is where we start to see some real romance people, if you like that kinda stuff, and I know I do, then Im sure you'll enjoy this chapter too. Read on and please enjoy as always.**

* * *

The guild master grins at them. "I saw the whole thing, and Im very impressed with you Shadow was it?"

"Yeah, now what do you want?"

"I came to once again offer you all places in my guild, clearly your much stronger then these four were. Otherwise Ill have to bring you in and finish the job myself."

"We already said no, now beat it before you end up like them." The other dragons agree.

"You leave them alone, you just want them so your guild rank will go up due to them being part dragon..." Silver glares at him.

He turns his attention to her. "Is that so wrong? That's why you want them around, for protection and to finally have a group of people who accept you. Isn't that right?"

"No that's not it, I wanted to set them free from that lab."

"Are you sure?"

"We trust her, now shut up!" Shadow demands with a glare.

"You tell him, Silver's not like that!" Wendy agrees.

"For once I agree with them, now beat it ya scumbag!" Gajeel glares as well.

"Or prepare to burn, just like your strongest team did!" Blaze finishes and they all stand with Silver behind them, ready for another fight.

"Thank you guys..." She smiles at them and glares at the guild master again.

"Okay then, come." The guild master beckons.

Then all the dragons charge at him, Blaze jumps in the air and prepares to strike. "Fire Dragon Fist!" The guild master in the blink of an eye appears in front of her, and with a single explode Blaze is done. She lays there in the shallow water, covered in scorch marks and bruises from the explosion.

"Whose next?" The master asks with a smirk.

"Blaze! No!...You bastard!" Silver continues to glare at him and turns into a hellhound, then charges at him.

He seems to teleport again and dodges Silver very easily.

"You wont get away from me, now die bastard!" Gajeel then charges at him, along with Wendy.

"Im with ya Gajeel, lets get him!" They both charge at him, with their his sword and her tornado fist at the ready.

"Pathetic creatures." He slams his fist on the ground despite the water, then Gajeel and Wendy are sent flying into the side of the cliff next to the beach with a big shock wave.

"Wendy! Gajeel! Not them too..." Shadow exclaims with worry.

"Wendy! Gajeel!...You bastard how dare you?!" Silver breaths fire at him.

He easily dodges her again, then hold his hand right in her face. "Time to die you monster."

Just as he readys an explosion at her, Shadow pulls her into his vortex. Then they reappear a good distance from him. "...This isn't good at all...He's strong...too strong..."

"Shadow we cant leave the others behind."

"I know, we're not...Im going to beat him, even if I have to do it myself." He turns back to where the guild master is.

"No Shadow, you cant beat him."

"I know I can...I just hope...it doesn't come to what I think it might..." He walks back towards the master.

"Sh-Shadow...Im coming with you." She starts to follow him.

He then puts his hand out in front of her to stop her. "I cant protect you and fight, Im sorry Silver. But your staying here."

"You don't need to protect me Shadow, I can defend myself...Im not...weak..." She clenches her fists.

Shadow does the same. "Would you please just trust me and stay here?...Im serious, this may become more dangerous then you think."

Silver then looks away. "...Fine..."

"...Im very sorry...Ill be back soon..." He walks back to the battle.

"Well it took you long enough, shall we?" The guild master says with a confident grin.

"...Lets, Darkness Drive." The Darkness Dragon gets his dark aura and gleaming eye back, then they both charge at each other. "Darkness Dragon Slash!"

"Your too weak!" He punches, and their attacks collide with very explosive results.

Silver watches the battle from where Shadow told her to stay. "Please Shadow...dont you dare die..."

"Darkness Dragon Talon!" The master teleports and avoids his attack, then hits Shadow with an explosion. "...I wont let you take us...Darkness Dragon Pulse!" Shadow shoots a pulse of dark aura at him from the palm of my hand, once again he dodges it and hits Shadow.

"Just give it up boy, you cant hope to beat me." Shadow is still standing, but he looks a bit little worse for wear.

"Sh-Shadow..." Silver looks at him worried.

"...It seems I have no choice...I had hoped Id never have to use this one anyone else...but now...I have to..." Shadow breaths heavily, but manages to say all of this.

"Hmm?"

"Its the only way...to protect my friends...and Silver...Dragon Force." Instantly Shadow's body starts surging with dark energy and aura, as Darkness Dragon scales appear all over his body, the parts one can see anyway. Also his eyes narrow, and now look like dragon eyes.

"Hmm, what's this?" The guild master questions.

"...Shadow looks even more like a dragon..." Silver looks at him, a bit surprised by this sudden change.

Also his hair is now more spiked, and is out of his left eye. "With this power, I will beat you."

"We'll see, and I doubt it boy." The guild master teleports in and attempt to get close to Shadow, but he fades into the shadows even faster then the master teleports and Shadow is now the one who gets in close. "What?"

"Shadow Dragon Slash." He hits the master with the attack, but its much stronger now as he goes flying into the cliff side just as Wendy and Gajeel did. He didn't hit them, just the cliff.

"Wow...amazing...Shadow is even stronger now..." Silver keeps watching.

As the guild master gets back up, he notices that where Shadow hit him is now bleeding a lot and has very deep scars in the shape of dragon claws. "Lucky shot, you get another one." He tries again, but the same thing happens twice.

"Darkness Dragon Talon." Shadow kicks him down into the swallow water with darkness, just like his slash. The resulting impact created a hole in the ocean floor, as he struggles to get back up. The Darkness Dragon then vanish again as he gets to his feet. "...I cant keep up with him at all...how can he have gotten so fast and powerful?"

"That must of been the Dragon Force he used...amazing...I never thought they could get stronger." Silver comments in awe.

Shadow keeps hitting him over and over again, not letting up for a second. "Thats enough, full explosion!" The master makes a giant explosion all around the area, sure that it would hit the dragon. "That must've worked, it never fails."

"Think again." Shadow appears from a portal of darkness.

The master gets a look of total despair. "...This...cant be...possible..."

"Well it is, Darkness Dragon Crushing Fang." The dragon jams his hand straight through the older man's chest with one quick and powerful movement, his hand is sticking out of the master's back now, covered in his blood.

"...Ahhh...your...a monster...just like...that freak..."

"Don't call her a freak, ever." Shadow pulls his hand back out.

The blood gushes out of the wound and from the older man's mouth as he falls to his knees. "Ah!...Bastard..."

Shadow brings his blood soaked hand to his mouth and sips some of the blood, then grins a very fanged grin as the blood slowly flows down the side of his mouth.

The girl shivers a bit at how her friend is acting. "...Shadow..."

"Its about time to end this." The Darkness Dragon says as his grin fades and the guild master looks up at him like he's a monster. "Darkness Dragon Secret Art. Pitch Black Star: Dark Matter!" Shadow creates a giant ball of pure darkness, it sucks everything around it into it. The master tries to run away, but the pain the gravity power of the dragon's attack was too great. Shadow then throws it at him and it explodes with darkness energy, then the master lays there. Bloody, crushed, and dead. "Its all over now." He says as his Dragon Force then turns off, and his appearence and powers go back to the way they were before.

"Shadow!" Silver quickly runs to him to make sure he's okay.

He doesn't turn to her. "Silver, Im sorry you had to see that."

She hugs him tight. "Its alright, Im just glad your okay...Shadow...I was so worried about you..."

He's a bit stunned at first, but then he hugs her back with one hand. The one that's not stained with blood. "Thank you Silver, but Im fine."

She blushes hard and pulls away. "I-Im...s-s-sorry...Sh-Shadow..." She slightly looks away.

He sighs slightly, then turns back to the other dragons. "Lets go get the others, the boat will be here soon." The sky gets cloudy, signaling the approach of a small thunder and rain storm.

"Y-Yeah..." She looks down and follows him, thinking to herself. "Stupid, what are you trying to do?...There's no way he'd ever like you like that...just get over it..."

He washes off his hand in the ocean, then picks up Gajeel and Wendy and starts carrying them to the docks. All the while he thinks to himself and looking down a bit. "...She saw it...my Dragon Force...So now what? Should I tell her the whole story?...No!...She would never like you that way anyway...She was just worried about you is all..."

Silver carries Blaze and follows him to the docks, still thinking to herself. "...I should of known better...who would love a freak like me..." A single tear runs down her cheek.

After they board the ship, they bring the other three dragons to the infirmary. "It wont take them very long to wake up, so please stay with them until they do. Also your powers should return in about a day, Im gonna go clean myself up." He leaves the room, go to his room on the boat, undresses and goes into the shower. "...Its stupid anyway...why would she love a dragon like me anyway?..." A single tear runs down his cheek now.

She nods and stays with the others. She let herself rest up too.

After a few minutes they all wake up. "...Ugh...Holy crap...That bastard had some real kick to him..." Gajeel says while slowly rubbing his injuries.

"What happened, did we win?!" Blaze asks with a surprised expression.

"Yes you guys, we won...Shadow beat him..." Silver smiles at them a bit.

"All on his own? Not surprising coming from Shadow, but how did he do it exactly?" Wendy asks the older girl.

"Umm something called Dragon Force." The brunette answers them.

They all get shocked looks on their faces for a few seconds, then they all look down a bit. "...I didnt think he'd go that far..." Gajeel is the first to break the sudden tension.

"...He must be feeling a lot right now..." Blaze adds.

"Umm guys what is Dragon Force if you don't mind?"

At first they don't answer her, then Wendy just cant hold it in anymore. "Okay, I just cant hold it in anymore!...Dragon Force is a very special power that only us dragons can obtain, but it takes a ton of skill and practice to pull it off. Here's how it works, once we are able to use it we'll gain great power, rivaling that of the dragons themselves. Our strength, speed, defense, skills, reaction time, and most of all or power will be very near or at their level. However...and this is the trade off...Once we get it we are able to use it whenever we want...but...Well ya know how our main purpose back at the lab was to eventually become dragons?"

"Yes, so it unlocked the powers of a real dragon?"

"Exactly, but like I said there's a pretty big trade off. Im sure you noticed how Shadow changed, with the scales, the eyes, and the unmatched power...Its true we're able to use Dragon Force at will once we unlock it...but its trade off is that...it also speeds up the process by which we turn into dragons...permanently...So it gives us the power...but it chips away at our humanity as well..." The bluenette cries a bit, at the thoughts of Shadow giving up his humanity to keep them safe.

"What?...Yet..Shadow still used it..." Silver is shocked and hugs Wendy gently. "Shhh...Its okay Wendy, don't cry...Shhh..."

She cries into the older girl's shoulder. "...That's the only time he ever uses it...Its always to protect the ones he cares about..."

"See, we're all his friends. He'd do anything to protect us Wendy...please don't cry..." Silver rubs her back gently.

Wendy cries harder. "...B-But that's why Im crying...Shadow is such a nice person...but...he's too nice for his own good!..."

"Shhh...Its going to be okay Wendy...Shadow wont turn into a dragon...I promise you that...Shhhh..." Silver tries to make her feel better.

Gajeel then slams his fist into the wall. "You just don't get it do ya Silver?! This is the thing he didn't wanna talk about it before, but there's a bit more history to it then this."

Silver looks down. "He's not going to tell me...I see now why he's hiding it..."

"There's a bit more to it then that Silver...Maybe he'll tell you now that you've seen it and you know what it does." Blaze smiles weakly at the older girl. "We'll all be fine now, go on."

"You sure guys?...I mean...there is a chance he might not want me to know more..."

"Would you just go already?! You know pretty much everything already, now just go." Gajeel says with his eyes closed.

"Even if he doesn't, at least you tried." Wendy smiles weakly at Silver too.

"Okay fine...and you all don't get out of bed." Silver leaves to go find Shadow.

Shadow is still in his room, he's finished his shower and have changed into his spare outfit. He's currently looking out the window, up at the storm as the rain falls and thunder flashes loudly.

Silver knocks on his door, hoping he'll answer.

The door opens on its own, as Shadow didn't really close it.

Silver slowly walks in. "Umm Shadow..." She looks at him.

He doesn't turn around. "...Silver...hello..."

"Hi...umm...Shadow can I ask you about something?" She's feeling a bit nervous.

He's a bit hesitant at first. "...Sure..."

"Well...um...you know that Dragon Force you used?...Is it okay...if you tell me more about the history of it...Shadow?" She is prepared for his to say no.

He's not too shocked to hear her ask that. "...Okay...I think you've earned at least that much...Ill tell you my story..."

She is shocked that he's going to tell her. "...Okay Shadow." She sits down and is ready to listen.

He sits down next to her on one of the beds. "Okay, it starts back in the lab, several years ago. We were all training one day with high leveled combat, then out of no where I used Dragon Force for the first time. The scientists were very happy that one of us finally reached that stage, but they were even more happy when almost immediately after I did, another dragon unlocked Dragon Force as well."

"Oh so the other dragons...who was it?"

He finally looks back at her. "...It was...the Light Dragon..."

"The Light Dragon...he did it after you did?"

"Only by a few seconds, but still we both reached the level of Dragon Force. After that we learned what it could do, how it sped up the process of us turning into dragons and leaving our human forms forever. So I refused to use, I already knew that I was strong enough without it. That is until...what the Light Dragon started doing...When we all did group battles, between all 12 of us. He would always use his Dragon Force, and therefore be much strong then the others. He beat them so easily, mocked their weakness, and beat on them even after they were down. Since none of the others had Dragon Force, so who do you think had to stand up to him every single time he did this?"

"You did cause you were the only one who could match him."

"Exactly, and that's the only reason he did it. He forced me to use Dragon Force so many times, just for the soul purpose of us fighting as hard as we possible could. It was a stupid test of strength...he forced me to waste my humanity on his childish games..." Shadow starts to cry. "...But what else could I do?...I wasnt just going to do nothing while my fellow dragons suffered because of me...He wanted me...and thus did the only thing he could think of...to get me to fight him with my full power..."

She hugs him gently. "Im sorry you had to suffer Shadow...I swear if I see him Im going to hurt him so badly for what he's made you do."

He continues to cry. "...Thank you...but you cant beat him...Only I can...I still remember...one time when he made me use it...Wendy cried so hard an beged me not to...because she knew what it did...But I did it anyway...he just wouldn't stop...he never stops until Im forced to make him..."

"I may not have the power to beat him...but I will not let him make you use Dragon Force...Shadow don't use it...Wendy was crying and if he wants to fight you then just walk away...Be the better person...Please..." She looks at him and wipes away his tears.

"...I just...I cant...If I walk away...then he'll come after you guys while Im not strong enough to stop him...And if I approach him on my own...he'll use Dragon Force...and I wont win unless I use mine...He said...use Dragon Force...or be killed..." He cries more, and covers his face with his right hand.

"Shadow you don't have to face him on your own...please let us help...If we all work together I know we can stop him...so please no more crying...I hate seeing you like this..."

He hugs her back. "...This is...my fight...not yours...But...thank you Silver...This feels like a battle I cant win...If I use it, then I can match him and make him back off...but then I shorten whatever humanity I have left...And if I dont use it...he'll kill me...or any of you..." He's still crying hard. "...Im not ready...to give up my humantiy...not yet..."

"Then lets see if we can stop him from being so cruel to you."

He looks back up and into her eyes. "...Thank you...Silver...Your...a true friend..."

She looks back into his eyes. "Its okay...Shadow...What are...friends...for?..."

"...Im just glad...that its me...whose forced to give up their humanity...instead of one of the others...They deserve better then that...Someone has to in this situation...and it looks like it me..." He looks down a bit.

She then without thinking slaps him across the cheek. "Shadow don't you ever say that!...You so deserve better!...Your not going to lose your humanity!...We're going to stop the Light Dragon from making you suffer...just don't you dare say you don't deserve more..." She sheds lots of tears.

He looks shocked, and holds his cheek where she slapped him. "...S-Silver...I...I needed that...Thank you again..."

She looks down. "Im sorry for doing that Shadow...but...I...hold you dear...to my heart..." She keeps looking down and now blushing hard. "Oh no!...What did I just say?...Now he knows...my...feelings towards him..." She thinks.

Now he's very shocked to hear this, as he looks at her with eyes of disbelief. "...What did you just say...Silver?"

"Oh no...its way too soon...No way he'll return my feelings..." She thinks, then goes back to talking out loud. "I-I...got to go..." She quickly runs out the room.

He puts his hand out to her as she leaves. "Wait! Silver!..." Then puts his hand back down, and thinks about what just happened. "Did I hear her right?...Did she just say...she holds me dear to her heart?"

She quickly hides in the cargo hold of the ship and goes behind a crate. Then brings her knees to her chest and sheads tears. "...Im...a...fool...No way Shadow would never feel the same...Who would like a freak?..."

He quickly snaps out of it, then runs out his door as fast as he can. He then starts running through the ship, following her scent. "...Silver...I...I think...I feel the same..." The Darkness Dragon says to himself, as small tears escape his eyes while he runs.

The half neko curls up into a ball and keeps crying.

Eventually the scent takes him to the cargo hold of the ship, he then looks for her. "Silver! Silver its me! I just wanna talk to you!"

She keeps quiet, scared to see him, thinking he doesn't feel the same.

He follows her scent, and finds her after a few seconds. "Silver, just listen to me for a minute okay?" He gets closer to her.

She doesn't move at all.

The dragon sits down next to her and gently strokes her head. "...Silver...I cant believe you'd feel that way about someone like me...Im a dragon...your way more normal then me...But even so...I feel I must tell you...I...Ive felt...the same...about you...for a while now..." He blushes hard at what he just said. "There I said it...not that it'll change much..."

She lifts up her head and looks at him. "...Y-You...feel the same?...But Shadow...Im not normal at all...Im a freak...Who would love a freak like me?..."

"Your not a freak!" He looks at her with a serious expression. "Listen Silver, I don't care what anyone says or has said. Your not a freak at all, your a beautiful, strong, sweet, gentle, and kind hearted girl. Look at me and the others, do we look like the most normal group to you? I don't care what you are, Ive accepted you as you are. This girl sitting next to me...that's the Silver I fell in love with."

She blushes hard at all the things he said. "...Sh-Shadow...I...I love you to..." She kisses him gently on the lips.

He's then surprised at first and blushes hard, then kisses her back.

She blushes and keeps kissing him.

He does the same, as instinct kicks in and he wraps his arms around her waist.

She blushes more and wraps hers around his neck.

He stares into her eyes and keeps kissing her.

She stares back at him, in the one eye she can see anyway and keeps kissing him.

It lasts for a good minute, then he breaks the kiss and takes a deep breath. "...It feels...so good...to know you feel the same Silver." He smiles at her.

She blushes and breaths a bit heavily. "...Y-Yeah...it does..." She smiles back.

"We may not have known each other for very long, but I know I care for you a lot Silver. You saved me, all of us, and I love you. The scientists had always intended for us to each end up with another dragon, but your the one I love, and anyone who says otherwise can go to hell."

"I love you to Shadow...but how are the others going to react to this?"

"I guess we're just gonna have to tell me, Im sure they'll understand. The scientists had always ment for all us dragons to find mates with another of us dragons, but I cant help how I feel. I love a magic neko, and thats just fine with me, I dont care what anyone says."

"And I love a dragon...and I don't care what the others say...Im sure they will be shocked."

"Probably for a little while, but Im sure they'll understand eventually. And Silver, please stop thinking of yourself as being useless. Your not, anyone would have a hard time beating four experienced mages on their own. Your strong, never doubt that."

"Oh...thank you Shadow." She smiles again. "Lets head back to the others."

He smiles too. "I agree, they should be back on their feet by now." He stands up and offers her his hand.

She blushes, takes his hand and stands up.

Then we head back up to the other dragons, hand in hand.

* * *

**Im no drama geek, but I think that was really sweet. Anyone else think so?**

**Wendy: I do, they look so happy together.**

**Wendy your not supposed to have seen this until the next chapter, and Silver told you not to get out of bed yet.**

**Wendy: You right, sorry. Ill go now. *She leaves***

**Cute kid, anyway now Shadow and Silver are an official couple. Will it last? Which dragon will they meet next? Where will they find him or her? And what is in store for this group of friends next time as they head back to the mainland? Find out all this and more next time, you know to do until then fans.**


	9. Chapter 9: Sadness and Love

**I own nothing, all credit goes to its original owners.**

**Warning, this chapter contains lemon. Read at your own risk, unless your into that kind of thing. In which case please enjoy, if not feel free to skim over it.**

* * *

Once they reach the others Silver blushes and the two open the door. "Hi guys."

Their all back on their feet and dressed in new outfits. Gajeel is in his standard outfit, Wendy is in the outfit she was in when they found her, and Blaze is dressed in a pair of white short shorts and a pinkish red halter top to match her hair. "Hey guys, so how did it go?" Wendy asks with a smile.

"It went very well." Shadow gestures to his and Silver's locked hands.

"Oh, so then you two?...That's awesome, Im so happy for you Silver!" Blaze outbursts with joy for her friend.

"If ya ask me its about time, you two were made for each other." Gajeel replies with his standard attitude and they all smile at the new couple.

Silver then blushes and smiles again. "Im surprised your not shocked."

"Well we all kinda had a feeling already Silver, and why would we be shocked? We're all friends here, so we're happy for you two." Wendy says with a reassuring voice and expression.

"Thanks you guys, that means a lot." Shadow replies with gratitude.

"Oh I see, thank you guys this means a lot." Silver adds the same way.

"So I guess he told ya the whole story then huh?" Gajeel asks her.

"Yeah he did." She answers.

"Good, it kinda makes me wish at least one of us had Dragon Force too. At least then Shadow wouldnt have to be the only one to give up his humanity." Blaze comments, trying to ease Shadow's burden.

"I appreciate that Blaze, but the Light Dragon is my rival. Ill deal with him, one way or another." Shadow grips Silver's hand in his own.

The magic neko looks at him, worried.

He then quickly loosens his grip and turns to her. "Im sorry Silver, force of habit."

"Its okay Shadow." She smiles, but is still worried about hum and the Light Dragon.

Wendy then hugs him. "Im happy you've found someone for you Shadow, and I believe that you'll beat the Light Dragon, but please...don't over do it okay?"

He hugs her back with his free hand. "Of course not Wendy, I may not have as much humanity left as the rest of you, but I wont give it up without a good fight I promise."

"Umm...guys, can I ask you all something?" Silver looks at all the dragons with a serious look.

They all look a bit surprised by her sudden seriousness, but then Blaze breaks the silence. "Not sure where this came from all of a sudden, but okay."

"You guys talk about your humanity...so...does that mean...one day...you'll all be full dragons?" She asks and is worried on what their answer will be.

At first they all hesitate, but then Gajeel begins to look rather irritated. "...Rrrr...That's what this whole project was about, rebuilding the dragon species. What did ya think we meant when we said all of that?! Yes, one day we all will, but those who use Dragon Force have that time shortened more and more everytime they use it!" He explains it all with rage and some regret.

"There's no need to raise your voice Gajeel, but he's right. One day...we'll all loose our humanity completely...and since I use Dragon Force...Ill be one of the first." Shadow tries to calm him down, then gets a little sad himself.

Silver looks down, wishing that wasnt the answer, but she knew it was.

The dragons all look rather sad themselves. "...Silver...we're all really sorry." Blaze apologizes.

"It was out of our control, our fates are sealed. But that doesn't mean we cant make the most out of what we have." Shadow then holds her close. "I wanna enjoy the time I have...with you Silver."

She blushes, but still looks down. "Im going to find a way..." She whispers to herself.

The dragons don't hear her. "...I cant guarantee Ill be okay...but Id like to make the time I have left the best I can...I love you Silver, this wont change that." Shadow kisses her forehead, receiving an "Awwww!" from the two other girls and a smirk from Gajeel.

The brunette blushes hard, but keeps quiet.

The Darkness Dragon then whispers to her. "I hate to see you so sad after we just had such a nice moment, if there's anything I can do to make you feel better just ask."

She shakes her head and gives him a fake smile. "Nah Im okay, don't worry."

He doesn't buy it, but he plays along for now. "If you say so Silver, now lets go get something to eat."

"You said it, after a hard fought battle like that Im starving!" The Iron Dragon declares.

"I could eat, Im sure this ship as some decent food." The Fire Dragon agrees, then they all go to the cafeteria and get some food. They all get a table at start eating.

Silver starts to eat slowly, still thinking about what they said to her.

Shadow keeps looking at her, knowing that she's upset about what she just heard.

Silver soon finishes eating and stands up to leave. "Im going to walk around the ship you guys." She leaves them.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Shadow asks with a concerned look.

"No, Im fine." She answers as she heads out the door and into the storm outside.

"Don't worry Shadow, if she loves you then she'll come around." The Sky Dragon tries to reassure him.

"I hope so Wendy, that was a lot to swallow I know. Even for us."

Meanwhile Silver leans against one of the rails at the back of the ship, thinking about everything. "I know the others would lose there humanity...but when I heard Shadow's is cut short...from using that Dragon Force...How...long...can we be together?...I love him...but...I dont want are time to be short..." She holds her head, not sure what to do.

"Do you think it was a good idea telling Silver all of that? She seems really bothered by it." Blaze asks Shadow.

"I know, but it cant be helped. My time in this form is shorted more and more every time I use Dragon Force, while I had another 10 or so years, I now have about 5, maybe less remaining." He answers.

Back outside in the rain and wind Silver sheds afew tears. "Its not fair...its just not fair..."

Shadow stands up after finishing. "Im going to find her."

"Good luck man, your gonna need it." Gajeel says, then Shadow leaves to go find Silver again.

She wipes her tears away. "...This really isn't fair on Shadow...how long does he have...until his humanity is gone?"

After about a minute Shadow finds and walks up to Silver, not wanting to upset her more but he still answers her question. "Five years or less, that's how much I have left." As the rain picks up all around them.

She jumps a bit, not noticing him there and turns to looks at him. "Sh-Shaodw...is that true?"

The rain comes down hard all around them, and some thunder is heard not too far away. "...Yes...Im very sorry Silver...but it is...That's all the time I have remaining at the moment..."

"But if you use it again...it will be even shorter..." She looks down.

"...That's right...that's why I try not to use it...It seems there are people in the outside world more powerful then I imagined...There may come a time when Ill have to use it again..." He looks down as well.

"But Shadow...you'll be shorting your time until you lose your humanity..."

"I know...but I think that's better then one of us dying...Our lives are more important to me then my humanity...and as much as I would like to...and I cant have both." Another thunder clap is heard, closer this time, and the rain continues to fall hard on the couple.

Tears come down fast from Silver's eyes, but Shadow cant tell with all the rain.

"I realize your upset Silver...and Im very sorry...but there's nothing more I can do about it...I wish there was some way I could make you happy...I hate to see you upset too..."

"Im...going to find away to fix it..." She cries more.

He looks very concerned. "...I...don't think that's possible Silver...but thanks..."

"B-But...I...don't...want you to leave me...If you turn into a dragon...we cant be together cause...you wont remember me..." She cries more and turns away from him.

He doesn't do anything for a few seconds as the rain and thunder continue, then he hugs her from behind. "...Its true...after I change...I probably wont even remember your name...That's why...I don't want my time up until then to be...like this..."

She then turns around and hugs him back, while crying into his chest.

The rain and thunder keep going loud and hard as he continues to hug her. "C'mon, lets go inside before we catch cold."

"...Okay..." They head inside.

They're dripping wet from the rain, but Shadow doesn't really care at the moment. "...Im so sorry Silver...but I knew if I told you all of this...you'd react this way..."

She keeps quiet, not sure what to do now.

"...Well we should probably change out of these wet clothes...Ill cya later okay Silver? Please...try not to stay this way...for me..." He lets go of her and begins to walk away.

Silver nods slowly, goes back to her room and changes out of her wet clothes and into spare ones.

Shadow goes back to his room and does the same thing.

Silver sits on her bed, thinking about everything again.

Shadow looks out his window like before, also thinking.

Silver then brings her knees to her chest, crying a bit.

Shadow brings his right hand to his face and cries a bit himself.

After a few minutes the magic neko lays down, pulls the covers over herself and cries herself to sleep.

Eventually the Darkness Dragon goes to sleep as well, still crying the whole time.

The next morning Silver is still asleep with tear stains all over her face and her eyes are red.

Shadow is still asleep as well, and his eyes aren't as bad as Silver's, but their still pretty much the same.

A little later she wakes up, but stays in bed. Not wanting to get up.

He wakes up as well and actually does get out of bed. "...Silver..."

She pulls the covers over herself, not wanting anyone to see the state she's in.

He walks to her room and knocks on the door. "Silver. Silver its me."

She doesn't say a thing.

He then uses his powers and phases through her door. "Silver, I wanna talk to you." He walks over to her bed.

She doesn't move or say anything.

He sits down next to her. "C'mon Silver, please."

She slowly gets up and he sees her red eyes and tears stains.

He looks at her, very worried. "Oh Silver, you must've been crying all night." He then starts to clean her face gently with his sleeve.

She lets him and looks down.

Once he finishes he picks her chin back up. "Silver look at me. Im new at this love thing, but I know that's how I feel about you. Im not sure how I can make you feel better, but Im willing to do whatever it takes. Seeing you this way makes me sad."

She sheds more tears. "...I...don't want you to go...its not fair..."

"And I agree completely, but it wasnt my choice. Those scientists took me, all of us from our homes at very young ages. I was forced to one day become a full dragon, and now that Ive met you...I wish I could make that all change...for the better..."

"But...there has to be away to stop that...I don't want you to leave me..."

He pulls her into another hug. "...I don't want to leave you either...and Im not sure if there is a way to reverse this...So incase there isn't...cant you please...just stay with me...and together we can enjoy the time I do have?"

She hugs him back. "...Can you promise me...you wont use the Dragon Force...again?...Please..." She keeps crying.

He sheds a few tears as well. "...If that's what you want...then I promise...I wont use Dragon Force again..."

"Thank you Shadow." Silver then kisses him gently.

Shadow kisses her back. "Anything for you Silver..."

She blushes, wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him again.

He blushes as well and wraps his arms around her waist, returning the kiss.

She blushes hard, moans slightly and keeps kissing him.

He moans slightly as well, and pulls her closer to himself.

She then slowly starts to lay down with him on top of her.

He blushes harder, moans a bit more, and deepens the kiss.

She moans more keeps kissing back deeply.

He then pulls away for a minute. "...Silver...I...Is this...okay?..."

She blushes hard. "...Y-Yeah...its fine..."

He blushes hard back. "...A-Are you sure?..."

"Y-Yeah...Im...s-sure..." She blushes harder.

"Okay then...how much time till the ship arrives at the mainland?"

"Tonight it will arrive...the storm delayed its arrival...So...we have...a-all...day." She continues to blush hard.

He blushes hard along with her. "...I guess its a good thing that storm held us up...So...now what?"

Silver blushes even harder. "...Umm...I...d-don't...know..."

"...W-Well...we never learned anything about these types of situations back at the lab...but I did pick up a few things from those books you gave me..."

"Oh...okay...what things d-did...you pick up...Shadow?..."

"...Well for starters...this..." He kisses her again, but this time he sticks his tongue into her mouth and moans a bit louder.

She blushes hard and moans loud, opening her mouth more for him.

He moans more and plays with her tongue.

She moans louder and plays with his tongue back.

He keeps going, then slides his hands up her shirt and begins to gently massage her breasts.

She breaks the kiss, blushes harder and moans louder. "Aahh...Sh-Shadow...ohh..."

He squeezes them a little more, and starts to nibble and lick her neck.

She blushes even harder and moans even louder. "Aaahhhh...Sh-Sh-Shadow!...Ohhhhhhh...m-m-more!..."

He then stops and looks into her eyes. "...Okay Silver...but Ill..." He tugs on her shirt a bit.

She blushes hard, knowing what he wants.

"...Here...Ill start..." He takes off his cloak and shirt for her, revealing his toned upper body to her.

She stares at his upper body and is impressed by how toned it is.

He blushes at her stares. "...Im not as physically strong as Gajeel...but Im still fairly strong with all the training we did at the lab..."

She gently puts her right hand on his chest. "...Your so handsome Shadow..."

This makes him blush harder. "...Well...thank you Silver..." He then looks at her body, still clothed.

Then she blush harder and slowly takes off her shirt.

Even with her bra still on he can see how big and full her breasts are. "...Your very beautiful Silver..."

She blushes even harder and covers herself, feeling a bit embarrassed.

He slowly moves her hands away. "There's no need to be embarrassed..."

"S-Sorry...I've...never done this before..."

"Well Ive been in a lab for most of my life...so neither have I...Im sure we can figure something out though..."

"...O-Okay..."

He nods, gulps a bit, then brings his hands to her back and unhooks her bra. Letting it fall to the side, as he blushes very hard at the site of her large, bare breasts.

She blushes harder still.

"...C-Can I...touch them?..."

Her blush only gets harder. "...Y-Yeah...you can..."

He slowly puts his hands on both of them and starts gently massaging them both.

She moans loud at his touch.

Feeling instinct kick in, he moves his mouth to her right breast and starts licking it, while still massaging the left one.

She moans louder. "...Ahhh!...Sh-Shadow!...Oohhh...!"

His tongue and fingers make circles around both her nipples, then he gently bites and pinches both at the same time.

She continues to blush hard and moans even louder. "Aaaahhhh!...Sh-Sh-Shadow!...Ooohhhh!...M-More!..."

As he continues to rub and lick her breasts, his free hand goes down her stomach and into her jeans. He then uses two fingers to gently rub her flower through her panties.

She keeps blushing even harder and moaning even louder. "...Aaahhhhhh!...Sh-Sh-Shadow!...Oooohhhhh!...M-More!"

He hears her request, so he pulls his mouth and hand away from her breasts and uses them to unbutton her jeans. Then he slowly pulls them off of her and throws them to the side, as he can now see her already wet panties.

She blushes hard at this.

He goes down to her panties and sniffs them a bit, liking what he smells. "...I don't know what this is...but it smells good..."

She blushes even harder, knowing what it is he's smelling.

He goes closer and licks the front of her panties to get a taste. "...It tastes even better..."

She blushes harder, if that's even possible.

He puts his hands on the rim of her panties. "...Silver...I hope your alright with this..."

"...Yeah...Im fine with this..."

He blushes and nods, then slowly guides her panties off and throws them to the side as well. He then takes in the full beauty of her nude form. "...I...I have...no words..."

She blushes her hardest.

"...S-Silver...your...so beautiful..."

"Th-Thank you...Sh-Shadow..." She keeps blushing her hardest.

Meanwhile he can feel his manhood swelling inside his pants, but he doesn't understand it so he just ignores it for now. Then he puts his hands on her back and right leg, and gently moves her so she's now laying on her back.

She blushes hard and notices his pants.

Then he spreads her legs apart, and moves his mouth down to her most private area. He then sniffs it a bit more, and licks it once. "Ah...Its...sweet..."

Silver shivers a bit, blushes and moans.

"Oh...you like that?...Okay then..." Shadow licks it again, and keeps it up.

She blushes more and moans more.

Instinct takes over again, as he pushes his tongue inside her flower as deep as he can.

This makes her blush hard and moan loud once again. "Aahhh...Sh-Shadow...Ohhh..."

He keeps licking faster and faster, then moves his hands to her soft butt and starts to massage there with both his hands.

She moans louder. "Ahhhh!..Sh-Shadow!...Ohhh!...I-Im...cumming!..."

He doesn't know what that means, so he continues. As he enjoys the taste.

Silver then starts to cum hard and pant heavily.

It goes all over Shadow's face, then he licks it all off and swallows it all down. "Hmmm...Silver...it tastes so good...What was that?"

She blushes hard and pants. "...Didn't you read that book on the human body?"

He blushes hard, remembering it now. "...I see...so this must be that stuff called cum...Or as the book also called it, love juices." He says as he licks his fingers clean.

She blushes hard once more. "...Y-Yeah...that's it..."

"Well I like it...and it sounded like you also enjoyed it..."

"Y-Yeah..." She continues to blush harder.

"...So...if recall correctly...next Im supposed to..." Shadow says as he slowly takes his pants off and leaves his katana next to the other bed in the room, revealing his black boxers to her, through which she can plainly see his erection.

She blushes hard again. "...Umm...Shadow...if we do that...I...might..." She looks away from him slightly.

He blushes as well. "...I still haven't finished the book, so Im not sure what you mean by that. But we can stop now if you want, I understand Silver."

"You should have Shadow...cause if we do that...then...I could get pregnant..."

That's a word he actually recognizes, as he blushes hard. "...So that's how that works...alright then." He then stands up and puts his pants back on. "I think that'll have to be enough for now then, still Im glad you enjoyed it. I know I enjoyed the view." He smirks at her a bit.

"...Shadow...have you heard of the word pervert?"

He puts his katana on his waist, then puts his shirt and cloak back on as well. "Isn't that what you call someone who enjoys looking at...the opposite sex a bit too much, similar to how Im seeing you right now?"

She blushes and pulls the covers over herself. "Yes, cause that last thing you said about enjoying the view sounded very pervy..."

He blushes. "...Oh...well then...Im sorry...Im still new to this whole thing...So Ill try not to be so pervy in the future." He fixes his hair in the mirror then heads for the door. "Ill cya outside in a bit Silver...and...thanks for this."

"Its okay...I kinda like it when its you...Shadow..." She keeps blushing hard.

"You said this was the first time you've done something like this...so how would you know how it would be with someone else?"

"Well you see I had a friend when I trained with the wizard and well...she had her first time...and she described it to me in detail...and my face was red for a whole two days..."

"I see...I know this may be in bad karma...but perhaps one day we can visit the town where you grew up. Ill cya later Silver, and thanks again. I really enjoyed it." Shadow smiles at her, then leaves the room.

She cant stop blushing hard and gets dressed.

The Darkness Dragon then goes back to his room and finishes reading that book, and blushing hard the whole way through it.

Then Silver comes out of her room and goes to find the other dragons.

The other three dragons walk up to her. "Hey Silver, we were just coming to check on you. I hope your not still upset." Wendy says with a bit of concern in her voice.

"Oh no, Im fine now." The older brunette smiles at them, thankful they didn't hear what her and Shadow were doing.

Gajeel then sniffs a bit. "Hey, does anyone else smell that? Tell me its not just me."

The two female dragons sniff now too and they both smell it. "Hey yeah, your right. What is that? I kinda like it." Blaze adds.

"What do you guys smell?" Silver looks at them, confused.

They follow the smell and move a bit closer to the non dragon. "I could be wrong, but I think its coming off of you Silver." Wendy deduces. Its the leftover smell from what her and Shadow just did that they smell. Silver figures this out pretty easily, but they all don't know what it is.

"Huh? I smell? Thanks you guys, that's so nice to say to a girl." Silver replies with sarcasm and an offended look.

"Well sorry, but me and Wendy are girls too. Besides its not just our imagination." Blaze retorts.

"Seriously cat girl, I don't know what it is but its definitely coming from you." Gajeel backs her up.

"Gajeel don't call me cat girl and Im sure its nothing you guys." The magic neko laughs a bit nervously.

All three dragons narrow their eyes at her a bit, not really buying her act.

"Hehehe...Well...I got to...run." The older brunette quickly runs back into her room.

The three dragons all go to her door. "Hey Silver, where's Shadow?" Blaze asks in an attempt to get her to talk.

"His room, why?" She quickly answers.

"So if we go to his room right now he'll be there and he'll back you up?" Gajeel asks, still not buying it.

"Yes he will." Silver answers again.

"Okay then, cya later Silver. Glad to see your feeling better." Wendy finishes then they pretend to leave and hide around the corner.

"Okay something is seriously going on here, Wendy you stay here and keep an eye on Silver. Me and Gajeel are gonna go check on Shadow." Blaze makes a plan.

"Yes ma'am, you can count on me." Wendy stays hidden and the other two dragons leave to go look for Shadow.

Still inside her room the older girl sighs and goes to the bathroom, then has a long bath hoping to get rid of the smell.

Meanwhile at Shadow's room, Gajeel and Blaze knock on his door and he answers it. "What's up?"

"Just checking on ya, to see if you and Silver were doing any better." Blaze asks, a bit suspiciously.

"Well yeah, we're a lot better now actually." Shadow says as they smell it on him too. Then they get very suspicious.

"Okay, good. Anything happen that might have helped with that?" Gajeel asks, trying to get it out of him.

However Shadow remembers what Silver told him about privacy, so he chooses to keep quiet about it. "No, I just went to her room, we talked for a while, and now we're still in love." He then shuts the door and leaves them to take a shower to get rid of the smell, as he can smell it on himself too.

After a while Silver gets out and dries herself off, then she changes clothes and hopes the smell is gone.

Shadow gets out on his end as well, dries himself off, then uses his dark matter to clean his outfit of the smell completely. "Dark matter makes such a good cleaning agent." He then gets dressed.

Back with Silver, she comes out of her room. Hoping the smell is gone and heads the other way from where Wendy is hiding.

Wendy jumps out in front of her anyway. "Hi again Silver."

The older girl jumps a bit. "Oh hi Wendy." She smiles at the younger girl.

She smiles back, and sniffs her a bit. The smell is gone. "Well you smell better, did you take a bath or something?"

"Yes I had a bath Wendy, but why are you asking?"

"Its just that you smelled really strange before, what did you do to get that smell Silver?"

"Im not sure how to answer that Wendy, cause I don't understand what you smelled off me." Silver tries to play it off.

"Well did you do something different recently? Because Im sure at least one of us would have noticed that smell before."

Meanwhile with Shadow, he exits his room to go back to Silver and the others. And he instantly senses Gajeel's and Blaze's presence. "I know your there guys."

"Damn, he's good." Blaze declares, then they smell its off him as well.

"Smells like you just had a shower bro." Gajeel says, he and Blaze walks behind him.

"I hardly think that's any of your business, but yes I did." He keeps walking back to Silver, trying to feild their questions.

"Did you do something?" Gajeel asks.

"Sort of."

"With Silver?" Blaze asks another question.

"That's none of your business I said." Shadow answers again, starting to get annoyed.

Then the two groups finally arrive at each other's locations. "Hey there Wendy, Silver." Shadow greets them, and see's Silver is having just as hard a time as he is right now.

"Umm...Let me think...I don't think I did Wendy..." Silver is still in the middle of Wendy's last question, then looks at Shadow for help.

"Ya see guys it happened like this. Silver was upset about my shortening life as a human or half human anyway. So I went to her room this morning to talk to her about it, we talked and eventually it was all resolved. The smell was nothing more then the sheer stress of the situation for both of us, that's what it was."

The three other dragons think it over. "I guess that makes sense." Wendy is the first to come to a conclusion.

"Ill buy it, but then why didn't either of you wanna tell us?" Gajeel asks.

"And what was up with the weird attitudes?" Blaze asks as well.

"Because we just started feeling better and didn't want to revisit any bad feelings right now." Shadow answer both questions with the same answer.

"Yeah Shadow's right, we're sorry if we worried you guys in any way." Silver smiles at them.

They narrow their eyes a bit, then they stop after a few seconds. "It passes, for now." Blaze says, with a bit of an unsure look and tone.

"Im gonna be keeping on eye on you though." Gajeel says with the same face and tone.

"Fine with me, just remember whose stronger Gajeel." Shadow says and they all back off a bit as he gives them a slightly cold stare.

"Eheheh...sorry for bothering you guys. We're all gonna go and do our own thing on this ship until we get there, cya later." Wendy says with slight nervousness, then they leave the couple and go off on their own.

"Be careful Wendy!" Shadow calls out before their out of sight.

* * *

**Blaze: Im not sure if that was technically a lemon, but it still was satisfying enough for me.**

**Wendy: *Blushes hard* Don't say those kinds of things Blaze, what if there are children reading this story?!**

**Gajeel: Look whose talkin kid.**

**Shadow: Darkness Dragon Vortex. *The other dragons get sucked back into the story* Please continue.**

**Thank you Shadow, anyway I hope that was alright. Ive never actually written anything of that nature before, despite this being an RP. But I have read plenty of stories and seen quiet a few videos (hentai) about it, so I think I did okay. Now enough with the pervert talk, Shadow and Silver's relationship is growing stronger. Will they be able to keep it? How will the others react when they finally find out what the couple did? And what awaits our heroes next time, as they enter the mainland? Find out all this and more, next time, right here. Review, follow, and favorite please. Thank you very much to all my loyal fans.**


	10. Chapter 10: So Many New Problems!

**I own nothing, all credit to its original owners like always.**

**This chapter also contains lemon in it, same rules as last time people. This isn't gonna be a regular thing just for the record, the RP just turns that way sometimes. Still enjoy and thanks for reading.**

* * *

Silver sighs in relief. "Thank goodness they believed us."

"Yeah, that was a little too close. Im not sure how they'd react to hearing about...what we just did." Shadow adds with a slight blush.

Silver blushes a bit as well. "Wendy is too young to hear that...and Im sure we'll never hear the end of it."

"I agree, but remember we are half dragons. So while she may be 12 in human years, she's much older in dragon years."

"Oh I see, but still we should be careful when we do that." She blushes again.

He blushes as well. "I agree."

"So...umm...now what do we do?"

"Your call, Im game for anything at this point."

She blushes once again. "I really don't know Shadow."

"Well if anything comes to mind then let me know, Im goin to get some breakfast." He walks to the cafeteria for some food.

"Yeah...me too." She follows him.

Once they arrive they sit down with their food and start eating.

Silver soon finishes eating. "That was good."

Shadow does too. "It was."

The brunette blushes and holds his hand.

The half dragon blushes and holds her hand back.

"So...umm...Shadow...where you wanna go?"

"Lets go see what this ship has to offer Silver."

"Okay Shadow." She smiles and gets up.

He stands up as well, then the couple starts walking around the ship. He refuses to let go of her hand the whole time. "If ya see anything ya like just say so."

She blushes and holds his hand back. "Okay Shadow."

They keep walking, looking for something to do together.

After several minutes of walking Silver looks at a sign that says Private Hot Tubs. "Hey Shadow, look at this."

He reads it. "This sounds relaxing, wanna try it?"

She blushes. "...O-Okay..."

The couple goes in, they get a tube then head to the changing rooms. Shadow changes into the swimsuit he got back on Crescent Moon Island.

Silver also changes into the swimsuit she wore on Crescent Moon Island.

Shadow then exits the changing room, goes into their tube and waits for Silver. The tub is in a not too small, quiet room meant for couples like them.

After another minute Silver exits the female's changing room and slowly gets into the tub with her new boyfriend, blushing the whole time.

He blushes as well. "...This feels really nice huh?"

"Yeah it does." She goes a bit closer to him.

He moves closer to her as well.

She blushes more.

Its the same for him, as he continues to move closer until he can put his arm around his new girlfriend.

She blushes and cuddles into him.

He blushes too and holds her close. "I love you Silver."

"I love you to Shadow."

"...You really do look very beautiful in that swimsuit..."

She blushes more. "...Oh...thank you Shadow."

Now he blushes more and tries to think of something to say, but he's got nothing.

Then one of her straps falls down without her noticing.

He notices and blushes harder. "...Uhh...Silver...your strap..."

"Huh? What about it?"

"...It...fell off..." He looks away a bit.

She blushes hard, pulls it back up and slightly looks away. "S-Sorry..."

"...Its fine..." He keeps looking away.

"So...um...what do you wanna do now...Shadow?" She blushes more.

"...I have some ideas...this room is soundproof...and the hot water will take care of any leftover smells...But we just did that so...your call Silver...I can control myself for you..." He blushes hard.

Its the same for her as she begins kissing him gently.

He blushes more and kisses her back.

She wraps her arms around his neck and keeps kissing him.

He wraps his arms around her waist and moans softly into the kiss.

The magic neko blushes and moans into the kiss as well.

He sticks his tongue into her mouth and moans louder.

She blushes and moans more.

Shadow begins to play with her tongue and moans more.

Silver plays with his back, blushes hard and moans loud.

Its the exact same for him, then he slowly slides his hands up to her bikini top and unties it, letting it fall into the water.

She blushes harder.

He then breaks the kiss, nibbles her neck and massages both her breasts.

She continues to blush harder and moan louder.

The half dragon licks her neck slowly, and makes circles around both her nipples.

She blushes even harder and moans even louder. "Ahhhh!...Sh-Shadow!...Ooohhh!..."

He keeps going, getting faster with each second.

She keeps blushing hard and moaning loud. "Ahhhh!...Sh-Shadow!...Ohhhh!...M-More!..."

He listens to her request, and pulls her body closer to his own. Then moves both his hands to her bikini bottoms and pulls them off her. Then uses both his hands to massage her butt, and slowly licks your left breast.

"Ahhhh!...Sh-Shadow!...Ohhh!..."

He gently sucks her left nipple, sticks two fingers into her butt and starts thrusting.

"Ahhhhhh!...Sh-Shadow!...Ohhhh!..."

He nibbles her left nipple, keeps thrusting in and out of her butt with his left hand, then uses his right hand to thrust two fingers in and out of her flower with great speed.

"Ahhh!...Sh-Sh-Shadow!...Ohhhh!...S-So...g-good!..."

He hears her moans of pleasure, moves his mouth to her right breast, and moves faster with both his hands.

Through it all she blushes hard and moans loud. "Aaaahhhh!...Sh-Shaodw!...I-Im...c-cumming!...Oooohhhh!..."

He keeps going, waiting for her to cum.

Then she finally cums hard and pants heavily.

Despite the water he still manages to get a good taste of it. "Hmmm...Silver, you taste so good."

That comment makes her blush hard as she keeps panting. "...Th-Thank you..."

He puts her bikini on the side of the tub, stares at her naked body and blushes more.

His stares only make her blush harder. "So...umm...now what...Shadow?"

"...Its up to you Silver..."

She slightly glances at his trunks, but then looks away. Blushing hard.

He also blushes hard, knowing what she was looking at. "...I know what your thinking...go ahead...I love you Silver, so its okay..."

Her blush doesn't fade and she looks down. "...Im...sorry...I can't...What if I get pregnant?..."

He kisses her forehead. "Like I said its fine, you don't have to if you don't want to."

"I...do want to...but..." She looks down even more.

He responds by holding her close. "...Its okay...Ill wait until you feel ready...Don't push yourself..."

"Shadow...if I did get pregnant, would you still love me?"

"...Of course Silver...that's not reason for me to stop loving you..."

"But...you cant be there...for the child..." She keeps looking down.

"I know...that's why Im against it now...I want to as well...but its just not the best idea given the circumstances..."

"Yeah...I understand Shadow..."

"...Still...you look beautiful right now Silver..." The hot water makes her nude form shine.

She blushes hard once more. "...Th-Thank you...Shadow..."

He also blushes a bit more.

"We should get out now Shadow."

"Alright Silver." He stands up, hands Silver her bikini, then goes to the men's changing room to get changed.

She takes her bikini, goes to the women's changing room and gets changed herself. As she changes the piece of paper the female scientist gave her back at the lab explosion falls out of her pocket, and lands open at a certain date in the near future. "Huh?" She picks it up and begins reading it.

This is what it says. **"Silver, if your reading this part of the note you must be in pretty deep. This note has a spell put on it, more will be revealed as you go, but here's one thing that you need to know and prepare for. About a week from now there's a very special date for all dragons, the dragon mating season. All 12 of them will have their instincts take over, whether they want to or not. They will seek out a mate of the opposite sex, and they will continue to mate with them for a certain amount of time. However since we usually kept them in the tubes during this time every year their bodies will have built up over the years, and now that their free this mating season could be very dangerous. During mating season dragons become very wild beasts, uncontrollable in their search for a mate. Even after they find him or her they will continue to be aggressive until the mating season has passed, and should they mate with any non dragon...there's a chance that individual might not survive with how aggressive they'll be. Im telling you for your safety and any humans nearby, have them go to a secluded location until they feel its worn off, and stay away from them at all costs. It doesn't matter if they smell another dragon or not, just as long as he or she is of the opposite gender. Good luck Silver."** That's where that section ends.

Silver gulps hard, thinking about it and feels really worried about it. Then she goes to look for all her friends.

Shadow's waiting for her outside the changing rooms. "Hey Silver, something wrong?"

"Yeah..." She gives him the piece of paper.

He reads it, then once he finishes he blushes hard, gulps, and sweats a lot. "...Uhhh...Im not sure how I feel about this..."

"This is really bad Shadow...I couldn't stop you all if that happens...and we only have a week...We wont be able to find all the dragons..."

"Im sure the others will be fine on their own for now, instinct usually gives creatures some kind of earlier warning. So Im not too worried about what they'll do for now."

"Yeah...I think we can find the Water Dragon before then...and I know some powerful spells that can keep you contained."

"...There isn't...this note also says no amount of magic or chains..." He gets a slightly hurt look at that chain part. "...will hold us during this time..."

"But...Im not worried about the girls...its you and Gajeel Im more worried for."

He looks at her a bit confused. "Why exactly?"

"I can stay near the girls since we're the same gender...but you guys are another story...Mostly you Shadow, cause your a lot stronger..."

"...Yeah...it is true...but still I wouldn't recommend you be anywhere near any of us. We're all gonna turn aggressive and primal, the girls might hurt you in their search for a mate. Animals do fight others of the same gender for the right to mate during mating season."

"Don't worry, I can handle them." She shows him a sleep flute.

"...I don't think that's gonna work Silver...We've been suppressing these instincts for 10 years...I really don't think anything will make us stop..."

She gulps again. "But what can I do? I cant just leave you all."

He puts his hand on her shoulder and looks at her very seriously. "Silver, listen to me. We'll all be okay since we're all dragons, but there's no guarantee for you. Please don't hate me for saying this, but for that time I want you to stay as far away from us as possible. Until its over, and we will come to you when its over. Do you understand?"

"But...what if...you mate with each other?...I wont let that happen..."

"...We're gonna have to if we don't want anyone to get hurt...Im sorry Silver but I couldn't live with myself if something were to happen to you and Id be the one who did it." He says to her firmly.

"B-But...Shadow...you cant...There has to be another way..."

He puts his finger over her mouth and looks at her seriously once more. "...Do. You. Understand. Me. Silver?"

She looks away and starts to walk away.

He looks at her very worried, but then he goes to tell the others.

Silver goes into her room and locks the door, leaning against it.

Shadow finds the others and gets them all together. "Guys...we got a problem..." They all wonder what it is, then he explains everything to them and they all have the same exact reaction he did.

"If that's true then I gotta find the Water Dragon now!" Gajeel yells.

"Just kill me now, I don't think I can go through something like that!" Blaze yells in fear.

"How can this be?! And me to?!" Wendy yells, very nervous about this.

"Im afraid so Wendy, your a lot older in dragon years. So we're all gonna have to go somewhere far off for a while, are we all clear?" They all nod furiously.

Silver sits on her bed and looks down.

All the dragons sit in the cafeteria and think hard about this, as it is a lot to take in.

Silver also thinks about everything that's going on now.

"What about all the others?" Wendy asks, worrying about the other dragons.

"Their just gonna have to deal, Im confident they'll be okay." Shadow answers, pretty sure of them.

"I wish I had the Ice Dragon now." Blaze whines a bit.

"Why?" Shadow asks.

This makes the Fire Dragon blush. "I probably should've mentioned this before but...my bi."

Now the other three dragons blush too, then Shadow tries to break the sudden tension. "...Anyway...we don't know where she is now, so again we're all gonna have to deal."

"All I can say is we better find the Water Dragon soon, because Im not mating with either of these two." Gajeel says with his usual foul attitude.

"We'll try our best, but if we cant...then we're not gonna have a choice guys." Shadow says and this makes them all gulp again.

The ship arrives back at the mainland, in a city called Crystal City. So Silver gets her stuff, walks out her room and heads off on her own.

All the dragons head off as well, then Shadow starts searching for Silver. "Silver! Silver where are you! Im very sorry but its not like I can control it! If I could you know I would!"

She has just gotten off the ship.

Shadow hears and smells her, then all four dragons go over to her. "Silver, there you are."

The brunette girl stops and looks at them.

They all look rather worried back at her. "...Silver...are you okay?" Wendy is the first to ask.

"...Yeah...Im...fine..." She answers, but doesn't make eye contact with any of them.

"No your not, your not looking at us but its all over your face!" Blaze says with great concern for her friend.

"Jeez, if we had known about this before we would've warned ya. Now we're all in a bind, so if now Im goin to find my future mate." Gajeel walks off into the city on his own.

"Well then me and Wendy will just go look around over there." Blaze says, dragging Wendy along with her.

"Im really sorry Silver...cya later..." Wendy agrees and the two female dragons go off in a direction that Gajeel didn't, leaving Shadow and Silver alone again.

Silver doesn't look at him and starts to walk away.

He follows her, not saying anything.

She stops. "Shadow...why are you following me?" She doesn't look back at him.

"Because Im scared and worried about you that's why."

"...Shadow...you have to leave before that mating season...you cant be near me..."

"It doesn't start for another week, Im sure we can still be together for a while Silver."

She looks down again and keeps walking.

Shadow keeps following her. "Silver, please don't run away from me. This isn't my fault."

She keeps walking, not listening to him.

He keeps following her. "C'mon Silver, I promise once its over Ill do whatever I can to make ya happy. Until then this really isn't my choice."

"Shadow...I know this isn't your choice...but...how could I trust you...if you go off and mate with someone else?" She grips her fist at the very mention of it.

"...I don't expect you to...but again I wont be able to control myself...Im just worried about you...We all are...when it comes right down to it either Wendy or Blaze will have to be...and while I may consider them very close friends...its not love...its help...All us dragons need help at this time...and we'll get it any way we can..."

She holds her head. "...I...don't know what to do...or think anymore..."

"And I feel the same...but in a week my instincts are gonna take over!...Im just...sometimes I wish this never happened to me..." He looks down, then turns around and walks away from her. "Ill give ya your space...but just know that once its over, Ill still love you more then anyone else Silver."

She doesn't try to stop him, then heads off another way, going far away.

Shadow stops in an ally way and leans against the wall. "...Why me?...I was given this power...but...it feels...more like...a curse..." He clenches his fists.

Silver keeps going until she stops at a hotel and stays the night there.

Shadow and the other dragons search the whole city, but they still don't find the Water Dragon. Then they give up for the day, and get a room at a hotel themselves.

The next morning Silver searches for the Water Dragon as well and she then sees a girl that matches the description.

Its the Water Dragon, but its on a viewing crystal. Its a special broadcast. "Attention all, this just in and its big! Someone has managed to capture one of the 12 missing dragons, and will be auctioning it off tomorrow at the auction house here in Crystal City! So if you have a ton of money and could use one of these very rare creatures then come to the auction building tomorrow at noon!" That's the end of the report.

The other four dragons see this as well, and Gajeel looks totally pissed. "Ggggrrrrr...They just crossed the line..."

Silver quickly heads to the auction house in Crystal City to see if she's there.

So do all the dragons, however its closed now. "Damn it, let me in ya sons of bitches!" Gajeel pounds on the door in complete anger, then Shadow stops him by putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Gajeel calm down, we know she'll be here tomorrow. We'll save her, I promise." He tries to reassure his friend.

"...She was...in chains in that report...and she looked badly hurt...Im gonna kill every last one of em..." The Iron Dragon calms down, but is still very angry.

"We'll help you Gajeel." Blaze also tries to help clam him down.

"We're all friends, we're with ya all the way." Wendy agrees with a smile.

"Yeah, but the problem is Guild Master's could want her and you guys know how hard it was to take one down. There could be a lot more then just one this time." Silver explains, walking up to them.

They all turn and see her there, then Wendy smiles big at their good friend. "Silver, your back!"

The older girl smiles back a bit. "We'll have to wait until tomorrow and lets try to get her before the auction begins, then leave fast."

"Right." Blaze likes her plan.

Gajeel clenches his fists. "You bet, Ill destroy em all. I say bring em on."

"...Don't be so reckless...lets get with out starting a big fight."

"That might be a little hard, them seemed to have her under tight security." Shadow says with some doubt.

"Mmhmm she's not here now, but they will have her here in the morning. If we sneak in and turn off the security system we can get her out easily." Silver offers a solution.

"Sounds like a plan, we'll all have to meet back here early in the morning." Shadow declares and the other three dragons all nod.

Silver then turns and starts to leave. "Im heading back to my hotel, see you in the morning."

"...Cya later..." Shadow says quietly, then the dragons all leave too.

Then while Silver is on her way back, she passes someone who suddenly calls out to her in a calm sounding voice. "Jeez, that's some crazy stuff isn't it?" He's laying on the side of a small building with his right hand holding up with head. He's got blank white hair about the same length as Shadow's, but it doesn't cover either of his eyes at all. His eyes also match the color of his hair, he's wearing dark blue gloves that go all the way to his elbows, black pants, and a white button up shirt with white feathers at either side of button lines at the front, he also has the buttons undone which reveals his rather toned upper body.

"Huh?" Silver turns and looks up at the man carefully. "Who are you?"

The young man looks to be about Shadow's age, no more then 18 at most. "Oh me? Just a drifter, no one too special. And who are you?"

"My name is Silver...May I ask you something?" She feeling this guy might be the Light Dragon.

He grins at her with his eyes half open in a cocky sort of way. "Go ahead, shoot."

"Your...the Light Dragon, aren't you?" She stares at him, hoping she's right.

His grin grows a bit. "Bingo, you guessed it." His left hand now surges with a bright white light.

Silver instantly glares at him a very deadly glare, remembering what he's done to Shadow. "Hey, come down here please."

He stands up and jumps down to her with little effort. "Its nice to meet you, and please call me Sting."

She quickly and without hesitation punches him hard in the face, he is sent flying into an ally, creating a crater in the ground. "You bastard..." She continues to glare at him.

He keeps grinning and gets back up like her punch was nothing. "Well now, you seem to have some real fire to ya. Let me guess, my old friend tell you everything that happened between us?" He says in a taunting way.

"How stupid are you?! Your the one who caused Shadow's humanity to shorten!" She glares at him more.

He laughs. "That's right, and mine too. The thing is I don't care if I change, why would I ever choose to be a human over a dragon? Dragons are far greater then humans in every way, but still Im not changing without Shadow changing too." He says very coldly.

"Why are you making Shadow change, what if he wants to be human?...What gives you the damn right to choose that for him?!" Her fists start to catch fire a bit.

He keeps grinning and looks her right in the eye, he's not at all afraid of her. "Simple, me and him are the strongest of the 12 dragons. Until we figure out which of us is the better dragon, we remain on equal playing field, using every bit of power at our comand. If he refuses, then that just means he's weak and doesnt deserve the title of strongest dragon. So then Ill just kill him. Get the picture?"

"You must be the stupidest...heartless... biggest dumbass of a dragon Ill probably ever meet!...Who gives a care whose stronger?!" She glares at him more, refusing to back down.

Sting gets right in her face. "We're the last of our kind, and one of us has to be the new dragon king. It'll be me, but I wanna earn it...by taking Shadow down, hard."

She then backs away a bit. "Why are you making Shadow do all this? He doesn't want this at all...so leave him alone."

He stands up straight again. "That's not gonna happen, until one of us falls we're rivals. I wonder what will happen after we change, he may not even recognize you once he does." He taunts.

"Shut up!...Im going to find away to stop that...I wont tell them lose their humanity!...I will find away."

"Yeah, good luck with that. Its impossible to reveres, just ask the previous dragon king. He used to be human, but then he shed his weak human form and become one of the most powerful beings in this world, and he couldn't change back even if he tried. Now you tell me, if one of the most powerful entities in this world couldn't do it, what makes you think you can?"

"I will find a way...I wont let Shadow...leave me..." She sheds a few tears at the thought of losing her first love.

"Oops did I hit you where it hurts? Its actually kinda funny, you love Shadow, but its impossible for you two to be together, not for very long anyway. And once I or another powerful foe makes him use Dragon Force again, you'll have even less time with him."

"Shut up...at least...Shadow can love..." She glares at him again.

"You know nothing about me, so we'll see. Let me give you a piece of advice, me and Shadow made some pretty strong reputations for ourselves back at the lab. Whether we wanted to or not, now there are several other dragons who want a piece of us. So keep a close eye on Shadow, eventually he along with all the other dragons will grow to be more then you can handle, more dangerous then you could ever imagine, more of a burden then you could ever hope to bare. That's what it means to get involved with us, and ya know several of the others who want to fight us will learn how to use Dragon Force for themselves." He charges up a large amount of light energy with one hand while still talking calmly and taunting her at the same time. Then he fires it all very close next to her and it explodes and destroyed the building behind her instantly. "You have been warned, miss Silver."

"...I took the risk to free you all from that lab...and Im taking the risk...of helping too...If...I die...helping you...then...at least...I had true friends in my life...and I had someone who loved me...Im willing to gamble it all..."

"How noble, but foolish. If wanna go on a suicide quest that end in sadness for you no matter what, then be my guest. You may have made friends with the four you have now, and the Water Dragon if you can free her. But I can say from personal experience that the others will not accept you as a friend at all, and Im one of em." He says coldly.

"Your wrong...they do see me as a friend...They told me they do."

"I said the ones you have now do, but all the others you haven't met will not be so friendly. Plus one day we'll turn into dragons and forget you if you don't die first, and then all of this will have been for not. So again I say, its a pointless quest."

"No...Im not giving up on them...Ill find a way..."

"You wont, but feel free to try and fail time and time again. Cya later weakling." The Light Dragon turns and starts walking away.

"Don't call me weak...Im going to prove you wrong...I can save you all from losing your humanity."

"I don't care about my humanity, humans are weak creatures like you. And most of the other dragons feel the same way."

"...But your human as well...you all were human in the beginning..."

He laughs at that statement. "That may be true, but many of us see what happened to us as a golden opportunity. We've all been given some of the most powerful magic in this world, and a chance to become the most powerful creatures this world has ever known. Many of us are jumping at the chance, we just thought those idiotic scientists were holding us back is all."

"And besides Im not human, so you cant call me weak."

"I know what you are, you reek of it. It doesn't matter what you are, the dragons are the supreme species. It'll be us that thrive in the new era, and its fast approaching. So I suggest you prepare yourself, because this era has no use for anything other then dragons."

"Excuse me? You watch your mouth about who reeks and I wouldn't run that mouth of yours. If dragons could be defeated back then they can be stopped now"

"Hahahahahaha! Looks like you haven't done your homework little girl! If you knew anything about dragon history then you'd know the reason they went extinct was because they fought among themselves, humans and other creatures were helpless against them! The dragon wiped each other out in the past, which is why one of us needs to become the new king. To ensure that doesn't happen again." He keeps walking away from the non dragon girl.

"A king cant be decided by just being the strongest...power isnt everything..."

"It is for dragons, grow up and study some more ya stupid cat." He chuckles to himself as he keeps walking further and further away.

She hisses at him and heads back to her hotel.

He looks back at you as you leave his site. "Hmm, one day you'll have to see the light and accept it." The Light Dragon then leaves as well.

* * *

**Is Sting right? Can Silver really do nothing but accept her friends fate? Or is there someway she can save them? And what will happen with this mating season? What will the dragons do? Will Shadow mate with another? Or will he find a way out of it that will make Silver happy? Will our team be able to save the Water Dragon from this situation? Or will they fail and be captured as well? And why are there so many questions at the end of this chapter?! ...Find out the answers to all these questions next time, here only. Till next time you know the drill, thanks.**


	11. Chapter 11: Rescue Mission

**I own nothing once more, all credit to its rightful owners.**

**So I had my high school prom recently, it was okay I guess. My love life kinda stinks, but oh well I suppose. Im not here to vent my problems to you, so please enjoy.**

* * *

After her talk with the Light Dragon now known as Sting Silver arrives at her room and leans on the door crying. "I...wont...believe...I will...help them...I don't want them to forget...me."

Meanwhile the four dragons are exploring around the city and Shadow comes across the building that Sting destroyed. "...It is him...he's here...Light Dragon..." He clenches his fist and keeps walking up the street.

After a while Silver cant sleep and decides to take a walk.

All four dragons are still walking around, exploring and doing whatever else to pass the time. Right now Shadow walking along the streets by himself to help clear his head.

Silver walks around not sure where she's going, with her head down, thinking about what Sting said.

Shadow stops at a small park in the middle of the city and sits down under a shady tree.

After a while Silver arrives at a small park and sits down on one of the swings.

Shadow sees the swings, thinks it looks nice and goes and sits on one of them. He doesn't see that Silver is on the swing right next to his.

She keeps her head down, still thinking about what Sting said and tears fall down from her face.

After a few minutes he recognizes her scent and looks next to him. "...Excuse me, you seem sad about something."

"Its nothing." She doesn't recognize that its Shadow.

"Are you sure? It doesn't seem like nothing, maybe talking about it would help a little."

She looks at him, seeing its Shadow and he sees tears running down her face. "Shadow...is what Im doing pointless?..."

He sees her tears, and he can instantly tell she talked with the Light Dragon. "...You met him didn't you?...The Light Dragon..."

She nods slowly and looks down ashamed.

He clenches his fists and grits his teeth. "...I thought so...You shouldn't listen to a word he says Silver..."

"Shadow...is there really nothing I can do...to stop you all from losing your humanity?...Am I just wasting my time?"

He doesn't know how to answer that and so he gets a very panicked look on his face. "...Silver I...I...I don't know...Im sorry, but I don't know how to answer that..."

"But is there no hope?..."

"...I don't have an answer for that either...So I guess...this situation at the moment is...nothing...We cant see a solution...but we also don't know if its pointless or not...So its just nothing I suppose..."

"Okay..." The brunette looks down again. "...Im sorry for putting pressure on you Shadow...for asking a question you couldn't give me an answer to."

"No its fine, we all have questions Silver. Like right now Im questioning who I really am, and will this all be okay or not? I have the answers to neither, but Im gonna keep looking until I find something. What will you do Silver?"

"I...wanna find away to stop you guys from losing your humanity."

The Darkness Dragon smiles at her. "Good answer, then Ill help you as best I can. Im sure the others will too, and as for the dragons you have yet to meet. I cant say for certain if they'll come willingly, but we have to make them see reason."

"Lets just do our best...okay?" She smiles back, wiping her tears away.

"Yeah, also I think I have a solution to the mating season that I think you'll be at least a little happy with."

"You do Shadow? What is it?"

"Well I thought about what you said, and I talked it over with the others. The solution is there. He points to several large and wide spread mountain ranges a few miles out of the city. "We're all gonna go to different mountains, and stay there until its over. Therefore Ill be alone, I wont mate with another. It'll just be me in heat until this ends, Ill bare it for you."

"Are you sure your all okay with that? I mean you guys will turn into wild animals."

"That may be true, but we will have enough control to stay in that one area. Just don't you come anywhere near me or the others and everything will be okay. I wont mate with another girl, and you wont be hurt. How does this sound?"

"Thank you Shadow...Im sorry, but doing that could hurt you as well..."

"I know...but I don't care...Its true not being able to satisfy my instincts will hurt me some...but Im strong...I can handle it if it means you'll be happy and okay...Unless you have an idea, do you?"

She blushes hard. "...I...no I don't have any sensible ideas..."

"What do you mean sensible, and why are you blushing?"

"I mean a good idea and I don't know..." She blushes more.

He gets the feeling he knows what she wants. "...What exactly is your idea Silver?"

She keeps blushing hard. "...No nothing...Its stupid..."

"Nothing from you is stupid, if you have an idea Id like to hear it."

She blushes harder. "Gaahh...Im so dumb!...Why do I have such a dirtly mind?!...Aaaahhhh!" The magic neko thinks to herself, then quickly start speaking out loud again with a big blush and not sure what to say next. "...Umm...I uhh..."

He looks at her with a confused expression. "...Uhhh...are you okay Silver?"

"Y-Yeah...um...I was thinking and please don't think Im weird...but...what...if we..." She then begins to mumble. "...before the matting season starts..." She blushes even harder.

He listens closely to her. "Could you please speak up? Im having a bit of a hard time hearing you."

"If...we...do it?..." She blushes hard and quickly looks away from him.

He blushes hard himself now. "...Well...that sounds nice Silver...but it doesnt matter how much I get before it starts...Once it starts Im gonna want a whole lot more, so Im sorry but that wont work Im afraid."

"Oh okay...I just thought it might..." She's still blushing hard. "...See?...It was stupid..."

He gently rubs her head. "No it wasnt, it was an idea. You didn't know, so its not stupid." He then smiles at her.

She purrs a bit and leans into his hand.

He laughs a bit. "I still think its cute when you do that."

She sticks her tongue out at him.

He laughs a bit more. "Don't worry, Ill be fine on a mountain on my own for a while. I promise, I wont betray you and mate with someone else, even if it is one of our friends." He gives her his best reassuring smile.

"Thank you Shadow...for doing this for me."

"Anything for you Silver."

She blushes and kisses him gently. "...I love you Shadow."

He blushes and kisses her back. "I love you to Silver."

She then hugs him gently.

He hugs her back. "It starts in six days, then Ill head up to that mountain, deal with it, and wait it out." He points to the one he's going to, its the tallest of them all.

"But who knows how long it will take Shadow?...It could be a month or longer."

"I know...but Im not worried about me. Im worried about you Silver. If you can wait for me, then I can control myself for you."

"...Ill wait for you Shadow." She smiles at him. "...But when will I know its over?"

He smiles back. "Simple, Ill come back to you on my own. Once its over Ill return to you, just wait for me to come back to you."

"Shadow...I could be somewhere else...Can you find me if Im very far?"

"We'll have to set up a meeting place, just tell me where to find you Silver."

She thinks for a bit. "...When it starts...and after about a month passes Ill come to the base of your mountain and check if your still in heat. If you are Ill go back and check ever few weeks until you come out of it."

"...Okay...but I doubt it'll last a month. You could come and check a little sooner if you want, but don't get too close okay?"

"I might check once a week, that better?"

"That's good, Im not sure how long it will be, but that sounds good."

She smiles at him again. "...Are the others fine with that?"

"Ill talk it over with them, they should be okay with it though." He smiles back.

"Okay..." She stands up. "Well we better go and get some sleep for tomorrow, we have to save the Water Dragon."

"Yeah, and we have to wake up early for it. Good night Silver." He stands up, turns and begins walking back to his and the other dragon's hotel.

She heads back to her hotel as well and gets some sleep.

Shadow then talks his plan over with the others and their all cool about the idea, then they all get some sleep as well.

Early in the morning Silver heads to the auction house to get the Water Dragon.

The four dragons all meet her there. "There you are Silver, good early morning." Blaze greets her.

Wendy yawns loudly and looks like she's only half awake. "After this is over I think Im gonna need more sleep..."

"That's fine like I said, but right now we need to save the Water Dragon." Shadow declares.

"That's right, now quiet. I can smell her." Gajeel says, then they all see a big armored truck bring something into the back of the building.

"That must be her you guys, now to get her we have to be very careful. Got it." Silver says, looking at them.

"Uhh, Silver." Blaze says with a look that says "I knew it."

"Yes Blaze?" She asks the Fire Dragon.

"Gajeel's already gone." Blaze says and they all see he's gone.

"That metal head!" Shadow then vanishes into the shadows to go find him and Wendy yawns again.

"...This isn't good..." She looks like she's gonna pass out.

"That stupid idiot, I know he wants to save her but come on." Silver sighs and slowly rubs between her eyes.

Shadow finds him inside the building, in the room where they keep all the stuff up for auction. Then Shadow hits on the back of his head. "What's the matter with you!" He whispers.

"Oh please Shadow, if Silver were in this situation you'd do the same thing!" Gajeel whispers back, and Shadow says nothing for a minute with a look that says "I cant believe he's right!"

"...This is true..." Shadow says quietly with a displeased look.

Just then a small ball of white fur falls down on Shadow from the ceiling. "Oh boy, not my best landing nyan." Its Silver in her cat form.

"Silver? How did you get in here, and where did you fall from?" Shadow picks her up and puts her on his shoulder for safety.

"I got in throw the air vents and I fell from one up there...it was kinda opened so I fell..." She smiles, trying to play off her mistake.

"Alright then, I guess Wendy and Blaze will be on standby outside then." Shadow says to her.

"Good, now shut up so I can concentrate." Gajeel says to the cat and the dragon and after a minute he finds the Water Dragon's scent. "I found her." He runs somewhere and Shadow follows him with Silver still on his shoulder.

The small female cat holds on tight so she wont fall off. "He'll get us all killed if he doesn't be quiet."

"I know, but he's on to something for the moment." Gajeel stops at a big metal box. "Is she in there Gajeel?" Shadow asks and without warning Gajeel starts eating the box furiously trying to get into it, and the Darkness Dragon sweat drops at this. "...Ill take that as a yes..."

"Can he eat all that metal?" Silver asks, looking at Shadow and still on his shoulder.

"If he wants it badly enough, and in this case I think he does."

The Iron Dragon eats the whole box, and they see a big fish tank made of crystal. Its a little hard to see through and its sealed at the top. "...Water Dragon! Are you there?! Answer me!" He starts shouting and pounding on the tank with all his might, but this type of crystal cant be broken.

"Sheesh! Quiet, do you wanna get us caught?!" Shadow whispers to him and makes him stop.

Silver examines the crystal carefully. "This crystal cant be broken, so we have to find another way to free her."

"Yeah, but how?" Shadow questions.

"I don't care how, Ill figure it out. Iron Dragon Scales!" He grows his armor. "Now Iron Dragon Hard Fist!" He punches the tank with his armored fist, but it still does nothing. But then they faintly see something move inside it.

"Huh?...Is it?..."

It comes to the wall of the tank we're at and close up we can see clearly, its the Water Dragon. She's got long aqua colored hair, a little passed her shoulders. Its the same color for her eyes, her clothes look badly torn up and she covered in bruises, like she was in a really bad fight. But none of that matters to her right now, as we here her say only one thing with tears in her eyes and a warm smile. "Ah, Iron Dragon! I knew you'd find me!"

Gajeel cries a little too, and they both put their foreheads to the crystal, a way of connecting with each other. "...That's right...Im here Water Dragon...and I go by Gajeel now..."

Shadow smiles warmly at this site. "...Gajeel...that's actually really nice..."

"That is such a sweet scene." Silver says, then jump on top of the tank and looks around it. "The top does have crystal on it, try eating the metal lock Gajeel."

"Got it, Ill have ya out of there in a sec Water." He bites down on the look, but cant eat it. Its enchanted.

"Damn, it looks like whoever put her in there doesn't want her getting out without the key." Shadow says gritting his teeth, then the Water Dragon cries a lot more, despite her tank being filled with water.

"Please help me, I don't wanna be someone slave. They'll make me do bad things I just know it." This really pisses Gajeel off.

"We don't have time to get the key let me try." Silver starts to try and pick the lock, then it soon opens up. "There, I got it."

"Alright, nice work Silver!" Shadow comments with smile.

"Ah! Move!" Gajeel hands Silver back to Shadow and quickly opens the top, then the Water Dragon jumps out and hugs him tightly with tears running down her face. He hugs her back. "...Its alright now, I gotcha ya."

"...G-Gajeel...th-thank you...all of you...so much..." She cries into his shoulder.

"Im sorry to break this up, but lets go before someone comes and sees us." Silver uses a leavate spell to seal up the tank again.

Then they all hear footsteps. "Guys lets go now." Shadow tries to find an exit, but there all sealed with more enchantments, and the front room is already starting to fill with rich men, guild masters, and even some dark guild masters wearing cloaks to stay hidden.

"God damn it, now what?" Gajeel curses at this sudden turn of events, they also see Blaze and Wendy in the crowd, since they haven't done anything to give themselves away they blend in just fine.

"Guys I know a teleport spell that can get us outside of here and Ill get Wendy and Blaze too." Silver casts a spell to make a hologram of the Water Dragon in the tank.

"That wont work, these enchantments are air tight. It says the only way for anyone to leave is to win the fight or wait until it ends. Damn these things are annoying, they take forever to set up but once they are there's no way around em." Shadow says, knowing Silver's plan of escape wont work.

"...P-Please...dont let them take me..." The Water Dragon clings to Gajeel for dear life.

"Not a chance in hell." Gajeel says with a very protective expression.

"Well there is the vent I came out of, but you guys are too big." Silver offers.

"...I got an idea." Gajeel says out of the blue.

"Now that scares me." Shadow adds with a knowing look.

"Just listen! If we hide in her tank then we can wait for the one who buys it to bring us outta here, then knock his teeth in when he goes to open it." Gajeel says, confident it will work.

"That's actually not a bad idea, considering we're way out matched with all the forces gathered in this building." Shadow says, impressed by Gajeel's idea.

"...I guess it could work...I can make bubble helmets for you all so you can breath in the tank..." The Water Dragon offers.

"Good thing they cant see in the tank thanks to the crystal, quick do it now." Silver says, changing back into her human form.

They all get in the tank just as the bidding for items begins. "Alright, we're ready to start the bidding!" The announcer yells out.

Blaze then whispers to Wendy. "I hope the others made it in okay, well sneak out when we get the signal okay Wendy?"

The Sky Dragon yawns again. "...Okay...got it...Blaze..."

"Why don't you take a little nap until then?" Blaze offers to the younger girl, then without a second thought Wendy falls asleep on Blaze's lap, and Blaze giggles a bit.

It soon comes down to the dragon to be auctioned off now and they bring the tank out, but no one can see inside it. "I really hope this works out or we're done for..." Silver comments, a little unsure of this plan now.

Then one person from the audience speaks up. "Excuse me, I think I speak for everyone here when I ask. We'd like to actually see the dragon first."

"Oh crap..." Shadow says with wide eyes.

"Of course, let me just turn on the tank light and you should be able to see everything inside it." The man on stage turns on the light and everyone sees the three dragons and one magic neko inside the tank, several people gasp.

"Oh damn, Wendy wake up!" Blaze shakes the bluenette a little.

"What's going on?!..." She wakes up and looks around, surprised.

Then Shadow and Gajeel burst from the tank, ready for a fight. "This dragon is mine, you want her?! Come and just try it!" Gajeel yells out, then he, Shadow, Wendy and Blaze start fighting everyone they see at random. Its a big free for all as everyone in the room starts fighting each other as well and don't just go for the dragons.

Silver gets out of the tank and the Water Dragon does too and they keep back and she stands in front of the Water Dragon for protection. Incase someone comes near them.

"Darkness Dragon Vortex and Eruption!"

"Iron Dragon Roar!"

"Sky Dragon Talon!"

"Fire Dragon Sword Horn!" The fight rages on, with no one willing to give up. Then someone walks over to Silver and the Water Dragon.

"Well, well, well. It seems you and your little pals are trying to make off with my catch, big mistake."

The Water Dragon shakes violently at the site of this man. "That's him, he's the one who captured me! ...Please get rid of him!"

"Don't worry I wont let him get you. Your not going to get her, now back off!" Silver shoots fire balls at him.

They just bounce off of him like they were nothing, then he pulls out a sword of his own and swings it at her. But instead of hitting her with it, some strange writting appears on her forehead. "...Oh no..." The Water Dragon says with fear, knowing what those are.

"Those runes I just put on you represent unimaginable pain, now feel it. Dark Enchantment, Pain!" It now hurts Silver like hell.

Silver falls down to her knees in pain, but then she slowly gets back up. "I...wont let...you take her..."

"Is that right? Then have some more. Pain! Pain! Pain! Pain!" He puts 4 more on her and they add to the pain more and more.

"Silver!" The Water Dragon cries out, watching the other girl in great pain as she remembers what it feels like.

She struggles to stay standing, then she turns into her hellhound form, breaths fire at him and roars so loud that it shakes the whole building. "I told you to back off!"

Once again the fire doesnt get through, and he puts more of those pain runes on her and ups their strength. "No, I captured her, so she's mine."

Then all the other dragons look over at this, and see their non dragon friend writhing in pain. "Silver!" Shadow is the first to call out to her.

"Oh no!" Wendy follows after him.

"What's he doing to her?!" Blaze adds to their calls.

Silver keeps struggling, but she doesn't move. "How dare you!...She's not yours!...You cant own her!" She growls at him angrily.

"That's right, Ill show you!" Shadow yells, rushing in to help Silver.

"We have to save Silver!" Wendy and Blaze follow him and they all stop focusing on all the guild masters, in turn they all hit them hard while their attention is on Silver.

"Yagdo Rigora!"

"Sand Rebellion!"

"Needle Blast!"

They hit all three of the dragons and do a lot of damage, as Silver is hit with more pain runes. "Damn it, no normal person should be able to take this much pain." The man says, getting annoyed with the hellhound.

"Then its a good thing Im not normal..." She stands up once again, roars again and glares at him a deadly glare.

"You've sealed your fate, the final Dark Enchantment, Death!" He raises his sword, ready to end her life.

"...Rrrr...Bastard...Hey Shadow, if you can stand...how about Dragon Force?" Blaze struggles after the hit and asks Shadow.

"...N-No...I promised Silver I wouldnt...so I wont..."

He readys his death spell for her and Wendy cries a bit. "But now she's in real danger!"

"...I know but...I don't know what to do..." Shadow looks on as well and struggles to get to his feet.

Silver uses the last of magic to cast one spell. "Magic Canceling!" It cancels his spell and he cant use his magic anymore.

All the dragons look rather shocked. "...Well...how about that?...She learned the Magic Canceling spell, good work Silver." Shadow smiles at her, impressed by this.

"I wont let it end this way, you idiots stop fighting among yourselves and get her! Its the dragon you want, and now there are four more!" He yells out to all the guild masters, they all agree and start attacking as one at Silver.

"Evil Explosion!" It hits her hard with tons of power and knocks her down and out of the way.

"Good, now come her Water Dragon." The man walks up to her.

"...N-No..." She cowers in fear once more, all the guild masters close in on her as well and she looks at them with great fear as she is still greatly injured. "...Someone save me!"

Gajeel, still fighting hears this and turns to her. "...Water Dragon...Im the only one left...This isn't over...I already told ya she's mine damn it!" Suddenly he starts surging with magic energy, he also grows dragon scales, different from his usual scales though, and his eyes change to dragon eyes. Also his hair stands up a little more with the flow of all his magic power now.

"Gajeel!" Blaze calls out, greatly surprised by this.

"Is that?!" Wendy is equally surprised.

"No way..." Even Shadow.

The Water Dragon sees this too. "...G-Gajeel...I don't believe it...Dragon Force." Gajeel yells loud as he has unlocked his Dragon Force.

* * *

**Wow, now even Im speechless. Will Gajeel's new power be enough to save the Water Dragon? Of course I know already, but you'll just have to wait until next time. Thanks for reading yet again, cya next time. Not really, but you know what I mean.**


	12. Chapter 12: Iron Heart and First Times

**I own nothing expect the characters I made up, all other credit goes to its original owners.**

**The following chapter contains serious lemon, same rules as before readers. So enjoy like always.**

* * *

Silver tries to get back up and turns back to normal. As she gets up she coughs up a lot of blood from that last attack. "Damn it...I...cant move..." She then falls unconscious due to taking too much damage and blood lose.

"Silver!" Shadow struggles for a minute, but manages to stand. "Gajeel, take care of em, Im gonna go get Silver."

Gajeel grins. "You got it, this power feels amazing! Now lets see what I can do with it, Iron Dragon Club!" It hits very hard and knocks out several people, then they all charge him as Shadow makes it to Silver's side.

"Silver, talk to me!"

She doesn't say anything, as she is unconscious and not moving.

"Wendy!" Shadow gets ver worried and calls out for her.

"...Im coming!" Wendy responds and begins making her way over to him.

"Me to!..." Blaze follows her, then Wendy starts healing Silver while Shadow stands guard over her and Blaze guards the Water Dragon.

As Gajeel is knocking em down left and right, slicing em up, smashing em and whatever else. "Iron Dragon Sword! Hard Fist! Lance: Demon Logs! Driller!" Their blood is now dripping of him and most of the room in large amounts, and their aren't too many of them left.

"...I don't believe this...how can this be happening?..." The one who hurt Silver before is now too scared to move.

Silver slowly starts to wake up. "What...What's going on?" She looks up at her friends.

"We're winning now, and I didn't have to use Dragon Force." Shadow answers her.

"Actually Gajeel got his Dragon Force and is now beating em all down." Wendy adds.

"It sure is incredible, and kinda makes me wish I had mine." Blaze continues.

The Water Dragon watches him fight for her and she cries a bit more, but this time with joy. "...That's my Gajeel...thanks ya big metal head..."

"That's good, but after we have to leave...Other people might hear about five dragons here so we got to go." Silver is still low on magic and doesn't have the strength to stand.

Shadow picks her up on his shoulders and carries her, with Wendy, Blaze and the Water Dragon following close behind. "Okay Gajeel, we're ready to go! Finish it already!"

The Iron Dragon turns towards the person that captured the Water Dragon, walks towards him, takes his swords from him and eats it. "...My sword!...No...please...don't kill me!..."

"Its way to late for that!" Gajeel swallows it. "Iron Dragon Secret Art!" He claps his hands together over his head, and he grows a giant sword, its so big that it break the ceiling and just keeps going. Then he readys to strike the guy with it, and he's still to scared to move. "Karma Demon: Iron God Sword!" He hits him with it and not one does he brutally split down the middle, but so does the whole building in a loud boom. It even splits the ground.

"Nice one...now lets go quickly." Silver comments, then they all make it out and runs off to hide.

Gajeel stops his Dragon Force. "Great job Gajeel." Shadow complements him with a smile.

"That was so cool, you are the bomb dude!" Blaze adds with the same smile.

"You really saved the day today Gajeel, thanks for saving us." Wendy also adds with the same look.

"Don't mention it guys, Im glad your safe now Water Dragon."

"You really were awesome in there Gajeel, but now I have to get Dragon Force so I wont be left behind. Also Ill need a name now." The Water Dragon smiles warmly at him.

"Hey Gajeel I think you should give her a new name, I mean you do care for her so much that you were able to use Dragon Force." Silver smiles at him as well.

"...Alright then." He thinks about it. "...How do ya feel about...Levi? Ya know that old legend about that giant and powerful water dragon? They called it Leviathan, so I figure its perfect for ya."

"That does sound good." Shadow complements it.

"I agree, its perfect." Wendy agrees.

"Score two for Gajeel." Blaze also agrees.

The Water Dragon smiles at him. "I love it, my names Levi now. Thanks Gajeel." The two dragons then share a warm hug.

Silver smiles at this. "Awww that is so cute, I wish I had a camera."

Levi looks to be about 17, with a pair of breast that could rival Silver's. All that she's missing is a new outfit, since her current outfit is torn up from bring chased and hurt. "We'll get ya cleaned up once we get back to the city, then we can all get something to eat. You look hungry and-" Gajeel says to her.

She puts a single finger over his mouth. "Gajeel...stop talking." Then they stare into each others eyes and share a loving kiss, the others all watch a smile at this.

"Tch, its about time." Shadow comments with a grin.

"Awwww, Im so happy for them." Wendy adds with a smile.

"This makes me miss the Ice Dragon, but that can wait for now." Blaze whines a little.

"Awww that's so cute...and don't worry Blaze, after the mating season we'll find her okay?" Silver reassures the younger girl.

She turns to Silver. "Yeah, I know we will. Thanks Silver, and I can already tell these two are gonna be happy on mating season." The two dragons break their kiss a few minutes later.

"But if they mate wont Levi.,.be pregnant?" Silver turns to the new couple.

Levi turns to her. "Ill grab some medicine before the day and comes and we'll see what happens."

"Okay and we don't know how long you guys will be in heat for."

"That's why I said we'll see what happens, now Im starving and I could use some new clothes." Levi says looking down at herself.

"Then lets head back into the city and get some rest." Shadow declares.

"Not so fast!" They all turn back to where the building used to be and see that there are still tons of guild masters left.

"Damn it, and I thought this had all ended well." Gajeel grits his teeth at this.

"There's no where to run, give us the dragons now!"

"I don't think so, not today anyway." They all turn to see Sting eating an apple and laying in a nearby tree.

Shadow then glare at him. "...You!..."

"You to old buddy." The Light Dragon bites the apple.

Silver joins in Shadow's glare. "What are you still doing here Sting?"

"Well I figured since Gajeel unlocked his Dragon Force that you've all earned a bit of a reward, so Ill save ya just this once. Dragon Force." Sting goes into his Dragon Force, he gets shiny white scales, and his hair changes like Shadow's did too.

"...There it is..." Wendy says with her jaw dropped.

"The Light Dragon Force..." Blaze has the same look.

"Ya might wanna step back a bit, Light Dragon Holy Ray!" Sting flies high in the air, then shoots down hundreds of rays of light at the guild masters with great speed and power. They all cry out in pain and agony, until the attack finally stops and their all dead. Sting then lands on the ground and turns off his Dragon Force and just stands a few feet away from the group of friends. They're all shocked by how powerful that attack was.

"...What an unbelievable dragon attack..." Levi is the first to speak up and is very impressed by Sting's power.

"...Sting...Light Dragon...He's been growing stronger and stronger..." Shadow adds.

"Yeah...and he wont stop...until he's the Dragon King..." Silver adds to it once again.

"I know...but that wont happen...Not as long as Im here..." Shadow declares with a determined expression.

"Ahahahah, if you think you can take me then go right ahead. Its what I want after all, but I can let it wait for another day. Cya later Shadow." Sting says with a big grin and in a bright flash of light he's gone.

"Sting, don't run away from me!" Shadow yells out.

"We better go you guys." Silver gets out of Shadow's arms as she can walk now. "Lets head back to are hotels now, see ya." She then starts to leave the group.

"Will you be okay on your own?" Shadow asks her.

"Yeah Ill be fine, don't worry." The brunette keeps walking.

"Alright then, lets go get dinner guys." Shadow says and turns back to the other dragons.

"Sounds good, but first I gotta get Levi a new outfit." Gajeel says with a smile to his new girlfriend.

"I have a style in mind, Im sure you'll like it too Gajeel." Levi says with a bright smile.

"In the meantime Im gonna see what kind valuables these dead rich guys got on em." Blaze starts searching their dead bodies.

"...I know that sounds like a good idea since we kinda need some money...but isn't that also kinda...gross?" Wendy says feeling a bit nauseous as the Fire Dragon keeps searching, then Shadow helps.

Meanwhile Silver heads back to her hotel room and lays down on her bed. "Damn it...if Wendy wasnt there I could've died...Im just glad Levi is now safe."

After the five dragons finish scoring big money from the dead rich guys they go to get Levi a new outfit. She now wears a long sleeved ocean blue shirt with frills at the ends of the arms and the top piece of it, a matching ocean blue dress that stops just below her knees, black knees socks, and we even got her hair styled a bit, it now falls in thick waves passed her shoulders. "Well, like it?"

"Ya look great." Gajeel declares with a smile.

"It really suits you Levi." Wendy agrees.

"Great, now can we go get some food? Im starving." Blaze adds.

"We will, lets go guys." Shadow says and they all then head to a nice restaurant for some well deserved lunch.

Back in her room Silver slowly falls asleep in her bed, too tired to move.

Meanwhile the dragons all enjoy a nice night on the town, with dinner, a show, and a visit to a game hall. All the while though Shadow wishes Silver were with them.

The next morning came and Silver slowly gets up, has a shower, gets dressed and walks around town hoping to see Shadow.

The dragons wake up in their hotel, they all take showers, then they all head out for one more day of fun before they move on. Shadow walks alone, hoping to see Silver as well.

After a while Silver arrives at the park Shadow and her met the other day and she waits there, hoping her love might pass by it.

Shadow comes to the same park, sees her, then goes over to her. "Hi there Silver."

She looks at him and smiles. "Hey Shadow, how is everyone?"

He smiles back. "Their all just fine, we all had a fun night out last night. I wish you'd have been there with us, but you needed rest I understand. We're all enjoying one more day here then moving out tonight. There's only four days left until mating season begins, so we have to get to those mountains."

"Oh I see...So Ill stay close by, but keep my distances from your mountains...So what you wanna do today Shadow?"

"Actually that's why Im here Silver, since you couldn't join us last night Id like to take you out right now." He gives her his hand.

She blushes and takes his hand. "Okay Shadow, lead the way."

He grips her hand in his own, and takes her into the city. He then looks for something for them to do together.

She smiles and follows him, happy that they're together and alone.

"So anything ya wanna do, or anywhere ya wanna go? Im game for anything as long as your here with me."

She blushes more. "...I just want to be with you Shadow, that's all I want."

He blushes back a bit. "If you say so Silver, also Id like to ask you something if you don't mind."

"Sure, what is it Shadow?"

"...Why did you trust me on the day we met? One thing Ive learned from exploring the outside world is that normally darkness is evil...and light is good. So why then? I am the Darkness Dragon, so why is it you choose to put you trust in something that's supposed to be evil?"

"I didn't really care what type you were Shadow, I don't judge on the outside...and you know Wendy. So I could trust you."

"Thank you Silver, it makes me feel good to here you say those things."

"And cause that female scientist who left the note with me told me to stay with what ever dragon I could find and not to make them mad, Im glad you didn't try to attack me when we met Shadow." She smiles at him.

He smiles back. "How could I? I sensed no bad nature coming from you, your a pure young woman Silver. That's why I didn't attack you."

She blushes. "Thank you Shadow and I just didn't know you guys that well, so I had my guard up just incase."

"That's just fine, anyone would have. Ive learned a lot from and everything about the outside world, and ya know what? Whether I regain my memories or not, I don't care as long as I have you by my side."

"I will try and find out, I did promise Wendy I would find who you all were before."

"Yes I know, Im sure we all feel that way. Of course Wendy doesn't have very much to remember, it makes me sad. She was only two when she was taken for this project, so she doesn't have many memories to recover."

"Yeah I know, but still I think it would be nice to at least know where you came from right?"

"Yeah, I guess it would. Lets stop all this sad talk please, Id like to enjoy my time with you today Silver."

"Okay Shadow, so where should we go first?"

"That much Im still trying to figure out, Im sure something will turn up if we keep looking." The couple keeps walking, hand in hand.

She smiles and they keep walking around.

Eventually they stop when Shadow hears music playing and singing. "Do you hear that, Im not sure what it is but sounds nice."

"That's music and singing Shadow, lets go check it out."

They follow it to its source, its Wendy and Blaze singing a song together. "Wendy? Blaze?" Shadow questions in slight disbelief as the song is about to begin.

"What the?...I didn't know they could sing...and why are they singing?" Silver looks at them shocked.

"I have no idea, although I am curious now." Shadow says with a look on intrigue as they move closer to the stage to watch their friends.

The song starts, the music plays. (The song is Pokémon: Battle Cry-Stand Up Full Version)

**Song Beginning**

**Blaze** _Sometimes its hard to know which way supposed to go, _

_but deep inside ya know your strong._

_If ya follow your heart ya cant be wrong._

**Wendy** _Sometimes its hard to see just what's your destiny, _

_but when you find the path that's true. _

_You'll know that's the one for you._

**Both** _Stand up for what is right, _

_be brave get ready to fight, _

_hold on we're friends to life. _

_And if we come together as one, _

_complete the quest we've begun, _

_we will win the battle._

**Blaze** _The time is now the games begun, _

_together we will fight as one. _

_Each of us in our own way, _

_can make this world a batter place._

**Both** _Stand up for what is right, _

_be brave get ready to fight, _

_hold on we're friends for life. _

_And if we come together as one, _

_complete the quest we've begun we will win the battle._

**Wendy** _Just when it seems that you are lost and all alone, _

_you will find the courage and the strength to carry on. _

_And if you fall along the way, have the faith you'll be okay, _

_cause your friends are there for you, _

_reaching out to pull you through._

**Both** _Stand up for what is right, _

_be brave get ready to fight, _

_hold on we're friends for life. _

_And if we come together as one, _

_complete the quest we've begun, _

_we will in the battle. _

_Oh yeah!_

**Song End**

The music plays a bit more then it ends, and the gathering crowd of people cheer loud for them as they take a bow. (Since this isn't a Pokémon fic I just added in that last part, please do not hate me for it)

Silver smiles and cheers for them. "Their so good, don't you think Shadow?" She turns and looks at him.

He smiles and claps his hands for them. "I gotta say, that really was amazing. I had no idea they could do that."

"Yeah, they make good singers."

"They really do."

The two female dragons see their friends in the crowd, then they go down to them. "Oh hey guys, did ya enjoy the show?" Blaze asks them.

"It was a lot of fun, maybe one of you should try it too." Wendy suggests.

"You two were amazing, I never knew you could sing." Silver smiles at them.

Shadow smiles at them as well. "I agree, it was very impressive."

They smile back. "Thanks guys, we didn't know either. It sort of just came to us today." Wendy blushes a bit.

"And it feels great, either of you wanna try?" Blaze asks and Shadow turns to Silver for an answer.

"I uhh...not sure what to sing." The older girl answers.

"Me neither, perhaps we should look over the song list first if you'd prefer." Shadow offers to her.

"Okay Shadow." She agrees.

The Darkness Dragon nods and the couple takes a song list and starts reading through it.

"So which one Shadow?" Silver asks him.

"Hmmm...this one looks nice. Ill take this one, Im not sure if I can sing anywhere near as good as them, but Ill try my best. How about you Silver?" He asks her back.

"Ill go after you Shadow, I think I can think of one to sing and you just do your best okay?" She smiles at him.

He smiles back, then goes up on stage. "What do ya think he'll sing?" Blaze questions with a look of anticipation.

"Im not sure, but show us what you can do Shadow!" Wendy yells out to him with a smile, then he takes the mic and the music starts.

Silver stands beside Blaze and Wendy, waiting for her boyfriend to start singing. (The song is Bring it, by Trapt. All credit to them, just saying)

**Song Beginning**

_Im gonna hit you, _

_right where it hurts. _

_Im gonna give you everything that you deserve. _

_If you need attention, _

_something to say. _

_Lets hear your confession, _

_I am just too hard to break! _

_Bring it! Bring it! _

_Im still right here undefeated! _

_Say whatever you want, _

_it really don't mean anything. _

_Bring it! Bring it! _

_If there's no fear let me see it! _

_There is nothing you got, _

_that will ever get to me. _

_Your words are reckless, _

_delusional. _

_Inside your helpless, _

_far from who you say you are. _

_You try to push me, _

_over the edge. _

_I wont let you pull me down to your level again! _

_Bring it! Bring it! _

_Im still right here undefeated! _

_Say whatever you want, _

_it really don't mean anything. _

_Bring it! Bring it! _

_If there's no fear let me see it! _

_There is nothing you got, _

_that will ever get to me. _

_Are you ready for this? _

_Cause Ive been ready my whole life. _

_Are you ready for this? _

_I am gonna get mine. _

_Are you ready for this? _

_Im taking the hardline. _

_Are you ready for this? _

_You're never gonna get out alive! _

_...And now you're here to stare me down. _

_And now you're here to stand your ground. _

_Ill knock it down, _

_Ill drag you out. _

_No mercy, _

_how do you like it now? _

_Bring it! Bring it! _

_Im still right here undefeated! _

_Say whatever you want, _

_it really don't mean anything. _

_Bring it! Bring it! _

_If there's no fear let me see it! _

_There is nothing you got, that will ever get to me. _

_Bring it! Bring it! _

_You will never get to me! _

_Bring it! Bring it! Bring it!_

**Song End**

The music finishes it off, and the song ends. The crowd cheers loudly for Shadow too.

Silver cheers loud for him. "Amazing Shadow!"

"Damn, he's awesome!" Blaze cheers as well.

"Great job Shadow!" So does Wendy.

Shadow then walks down to his friends and girlfriend. "Thanks everyone, Im glad ya liked it."

"See? You did great at singing Shadow." Silver smiles at him.

He smiles back. "Yeah, incase any of you were wondering. That song was dedicated to my old friend Sting."

"I had a feeling." Wendy admits.

"Still it was so cool." Blaze adds.

"Same here, I wonder if he heard it." Silver wonders.

"If he did then he knows Im far from finished, Im standing right here undefeated." Shadow looks over his shoulder like he knows Sting heard that.

"Still it was a great song Shadow, you sang so well." Silver complements him once more.

"Thanks Silver, everyone. Now Silver I believe its your turn, unless you dont want to." Shadow hands her the mic.

She gulps a bit. "Ill do it...just don't except me to be as good as you guys..."

Shadow puts his hand on her shoulder. "Relax Silver, Im sure you'll do great."

"Okay...and no making fun of me...okay?"

"Of course not." Wendy assures the older girl.

"Got it, now go for it girl!" Blaze encourages her.

"Okay." She heads up on stage and the music starts to play. (This is just s song that my friend just made this up on the spot. Still made up or not I think its awesome)

**Song Beginning**

_I dint think would turn out this way..._

_me having friends..._

_I always thought I was destined to be alone..._

_but now I have people who accept me for me..._

_and I don't care what they are or where they came from..._

_cause their my friends..._

_and I never...let a friend down!_

She stops and lets the music play for a bit.

_Everyone else I met..._

_thought I was a freak, a monster and a weakling..._

_but now I know I can prove them wrong..._

_cause I got the courage to make the impossible be possible!..._

_Ohhh...I wont let them bring me down..._

**Song End**

She stops and the music fades out.

The crowd cheers loudly for her as well. "Silver that was so touching!" Wendy says with small tears of joy in her eyes.

"Way to go girl, it was awesome!" Blaze agrees.

"You have an amazing voice Silver, and I thank you for letting us hear it this way." Shadow says and they all smile at her.

She blushes hard and comes down to them. "...Th-Thank you..."

"Did you just make that up on the spot? It was really good, and I think I speak for all of us in saying thank you for it." Shadow asks, then complements her.

"Well when I heard Wendy and Blaze sing it sort of came to me." She answers.

"Awww thanks Silver, honestly I didn't know we had it in us." Wendy says with a slight blush.

"We just wanted to try something new, and it was great." Blaze agrees.

"No problem you guys." The magic neko smiles at them.

The three dragons smile back. "Im glad you enjoyed that Silver." Shadow says with a warmer smile.

"Yeah, it was really a lot of fun." Silver agrees.

"I agree." So does Shadow.

"We'll just leave you to alone and go back to exploring the city." Blaze begins to leave.

"Have a good time you guys." Wendy follows her.

"Bye you guys." Silver waves at them.

Shadow does the same. "So, anything else ya feel like doing?"

"Hmm...Im not sure...Lets just walk around." Silver answers, smiles and holds his hand.

The Darkness Dragon holds her hand back and they keep walking around the city.

After several other activities and fun times it soon becomes dark and the streets lights come on.

"Looks like its getting late." Shadow helps himself to some shadows nearby. "Mhhmmm, good shadows."

Silver smiles. "So umm...I guess Ill see you tomorrow...Shadow..."

He smiles back. "Yeah, cya later Silver. Are ya sure ya don't need anything else before ya go?"

"Umm...Shadow...could...you...stay...with...me...tonight?" She blushes.

He blushes a bit. "...I suppose that'd be alright Silver. Lead the way."

She keeps blushing and leads him to her hotel room.

He goes inside the room and sets his katana down next to a night stand. "This looks nice."

"Yeah, thanks Shadow." She then closes the door and locks it.

He notices she locked the door and he gets only a bit confused.

"Just incase someone tries to get in Shadow."

"I got that much, so is there something you want from me Silver?"

She blushes hard. "...No, not really..." She sits on the bed.

He sits next to her. "Alright then, I was just asking. Sorry."

"Why are you sorry Shadow?"

"For making you blush like that for no reason." They turn to each other.

"Its okay..." She then kisses him gently.

He kisses her back.

She wraps her arms around his neck and keeps kissing him.

He wraps his arms around her waist and keeps returning her kisses.

Then Silver slowly lays back, with Shadow on top of her.

Shadow blushes a bit and deepens the kiss, moaning softly into it.

Silver blushes, moans and keeps kissing him deeply.

He moves his tongue inside her mouth and moans louder.

She blushes more, moans loud and plays with his tongue with her own.

He blushes hard, moans louder and pulls her closer to himself.

She keeps blushing hard, moaning loud then tugs at his shirt.

He gets the message and breaks the kiss, then Shadow takes off his cloak and shirt for her.

Silver blushes harder and looks at him.

He blushes and looks back. "...Like what you see?"

"...Y-Yeah..." She touches his chest gently.

He shivers a little at her touch. "...You have...really soft hands..."

"Is that okay Shadow?"

"Yeah...its great actually..." He kisses her forehead.

She blushes and smiles.

He does the same, then tugs on her shirt.

She blushes and slowly takes off her shirt.

He blushes as well and slowly cups her right breast. "...I like what I see too..."

She blushes and moans softly.

Then he slowly moves his hands to her back and unhooks her bra, it then falls to the floor. Letting her breasts out in full view of the half dragon of darkness.

She blushes more.

"There's need to be embarrassed Silver, Ive seen this all before."

"Yeah...I know, but I still am..."

He laughs a bit at her modesty. "I know, I think its just another cute thing about you."

She blushes hard. "...O-Okay..."

He holds her close again, pushing the top halves of their bodies together. "Just relax." He whisper to her.

She keeps blushing hard and moaning loud. "...Easy for you to say..."

"What can I say? Darkness is calm and collected in any situation, usually." He blushes and moans a bit as well.

Her blush doesn't fade as she gently tugs at his pants.

He blushes hard and tugs on her pants right back. Then takes off his own pants for her.

She follows and slowly takes hers off too, still blushing hard.

Shadow hesitates and doesn't do anything for a few seconds.

Silver blushes and looks at him.

He looks back, also blushing. "...So...now what?..."

She blushes more. "...Im...not sure..."

"...I finished reading that book...I know what to do next but...I wont if its not what you want Silver...I mean...Ive done plenty of other things of this nature with you so far..."

"...I...w-want...to...keep...g-going..." She blushes harder.

His blush matches hers now, surprised at what she just said. "...Are...you sure?..."

"...Y-Yeah...I have pills I can take in the morning...So I wont get pregnant..."

"...Alright then...Ill keep going..." He grabs the rims of her panties and slowly slides them off her.

She blushes hard again. "...Be gentle...okay?"

He takes his boxers off, letting his erection out. "...I will... I promise..."

She blushes harder.

He then slowly spreads her legs and lays her down on her back, then positions himself so his area is over hers. "...Ready?..."

"Y-Yeah..." She blushes hard and looks at him, waiting for him to enter her.

He blushes as well and looks into her eyes, then in one quick movement, he enters her.

She winces a bit, blushes and moans.

Her inner walls feel warm and wet on him as he moans with her, then he starts thrusting in and out of her and getting faster with every second.

She blushes harder and moans louder as she grips the sheets. "Aaahh...Sh-Shadow...Oohhhh..."

He blushes, moans, and wraps his arms around her. "...Aaahhh...S-Silver...you...feel...good...Aaahhhh..."

She blushes evne harder and moans even louder. "Aaaahhh!...Sh-Shadow!...Ohhhh!...So...g-good!...M-More..."

He does the same. "...Aaahhh...Anything for you...my love..." He starts licking and nibbling her neck, using one hand to massage her left breast and gently pinching her nipple, and his other hand to insert three fingers into her butt. While also picking up speed with his member and pushing himself deeper inside her.

She blushes even harder and moans even louder. "Aaaahhhh!...Sh-Shadow!...Ohhhh!...S-So...good!...F-Faster!"

He hears her and does as she wishes, he goes faster and harder on all his actions.

She blushes her hardest and moans her loudest. "Aaaahhhh!...Shadow!...Im...c-cumming!...Oohhhhh!"

He's about to cum as well, and after a few more seconds they cum hard into each other, moaning loudly the whole time.

She pants hard. "...Sh-Shadow...that...was...amazing..."

He finally stops all his actions. "...Yeah...Silver...it was..." Then he picks up some of their combined love juices with his fingers and licks it. "...It tastes even better..."

She blushes hard at this. "...We should have a shower before we meet the others or they will smell this."

He blushes a bit and pulls out of her. "Yeah, your right..."

She blushes once more. "Wanna have the shower in the morning?"

"Sure, for now though Id just like to lay here with you." He pulls the blanket over them.

Then she snuggles into him. "...Im glad...you were my first Shadow."

He holds her close. "Me to...and you were mine as well Silver."

"Im happy I was." She then closes her eyes and falls asleep.

He smiles warmly at her. "Good night, my love." Then he falls asleep with her.

* * *

**Well I think that all went pretty well, don't you?**

**Blaze: I do, we sounded so awesome! We gotta have another singing chapter!**

**Wendy: I gotta admit, it was a lot of fun. Can we sing some more please?**

**Levi: Me to next time please.**

**Ill certainly try girls, thanks to all my loyal readers as well. Till next time, also sorry if Im not very good at song writing here, first try so please don't get upset with me.**

**Blaze, Wendy and Levi: Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13: Neko Dragon

**I only own my OC's, everything else goes to its original owners.**

**Also Id just like to say for the record, if you read chapter 1 and you probably have if your reading this one. Then you saw a typo in the listing of the 12 different dragon types, it was supposed to be Ice, not two Poisons. I just noticed that yesterday so I fixed it, sorry if that confused any of you at all. **

**Anyway, on with the fic.**

* * *

The next morning and Silver is still asleep as the sun shines in through the curtains.

Being the dragon of darkness Shadow wakes up almost instantly, then looks down and smiles at the girl in his arms sleeping face. "Your so beautiful."

She turns in her sleep. "...Mhm...Shadow..."

He notices this. "Silver? What is it?"

"...Ahh...Sh-Shadow...m-more..." She talks in her sleep.

He looks a bit confused, then sees she's still asleep and grins a bit. "As you wish Silver." Then he starts to gently rub her breasts.

She blushes and moans in her sleep. "Ahhh...Sh-Shadow...Ohhh..."

He keeps going, then moves one hand to her flower and rubs it too.

She blushes more and moans more. "Aahhh...Sh-Shadow...oohhhh...Im...cumming..."

He keeps going and whispers to her. "Go on, cum for me Silver. I love you."

She cums hard and finally wakes up blushing hard. "...Sh-Shadow..."

He licks her cum off his fingers and smiles at her. "Good morning Silver, thanks for the snack."

She blushes hard once more. "...O-Okay..."

He laughs a bit and whispers to her again. "Did you have a good dream?"

"Y-Yeah..." She blushes harder.

"Glad to hear it." He kisses her forehead then stand up and stretches. "Im going to take that shower, care to join me?"

She blushes, nods and gets up too.

He takes her hand and the couple both enter the bathroom, then Shadow turns on the water.

She continues to blush and enters the shower in with him.

He blushes a bit as well. "...Mating season starts in four days...Still...Im very happy about what me and you did last night."

"Y-Yeah...me too Shadow..." She smiles at her boyfriend.

He smiles back, then remembers something. "That reminds me, shouldn't you take those pills you mentioned?"

"Yeah." She gets out, takes one of the pills and gets back in with him.

"Will you be taking those all the time, or will you want a child one day?"

"Well...one day...Yeah I would like a child..."

"Me to...unfortunately as you know...I only have less then five years left as I am..." He looks down a bit.

"Don't worry, Im going to fix that...some how..." She looks at him a bit confidently.

He picks his head back up. "Ya know...I used to think that was impossible...maybe it still is...but hearing you say that...gives me hope. Thank you Silver, I have faith that if anyone can do it, its you."

"Thank you Shadow...I know it wont be easy, but Im still going to try."

"Okay, now lets get cleaned up." He takes some shampoo and puts it in her hair, then starts to rub it in.

She purrs a bit.

"I like it when you do that, and I always will." He soon finishes and rinses her hair off in the water.

She smiles at him. "My turn." She puts shampoo in his hair and rubs it in.

He smiles as well. "Thanks, just make sure my hair stays over my left eye. I like it that way."

"Okay." She smiles again, finishes and rinses it off.

"Thanks, now its time for the rest." He grabs the body soap, puts some in his hands and starts to rub it all over her body.

This makes her blush and moan a bit.

He laughs at this a bit, then rinses her body off once he finishes.

She keeps blushing. "...M-My...turn..." She gets some body soap and rubs it all over his body.

He blushes and moans like she did. "...This is the first time...you've ever touched my body..."

She blushes more and rinses him off. "Oh yeah, it is..."

He's still blushing. "...I liked it..."

"O-Okay..." She's still blushing as well.

He slowly regains his composure. "Anyway, today we head out in search of more dragons. We have no leads on the rest, but Im sure we'll do okay."

"But we cant go too far." She gets out and dries herself.

He does that same. "Why is that? I thought we could go anywhere we wanted on this land, plus now that we have Levi we can travel over water too."

"Mating season...You said you stay in the mountains."

"I know, where do ya think we're going. We're heading that way and we're gonna try to find more dragons along the way."

"I don't know, well lets hope we find some." She smiles and gets dressed.

He does the same again. "Yeah, and if not then we'll continue searching after the mating season has passed."

"Okay." She smiles. "Well lets go." She gets her stuff.

He attaches his katana to his waist. "Lets." Then the couple heads outside to meet the others.

They soon find them. "Hey you guys." Silver smiles at their friends.

They smile back. "Good morning you two, you look like you had a good night." Wendy says first.

"Looks like Shadow spent the night with Silver, I hope you behaved yourself." Blaze smirks at the couple and Shadow blushes.

"I spent last night with Gajeel, it was heaven." Levi adds with a small blush.

"It was nice, but don't go getting the wrong idea. We didn't do what ya think." Gajeel adds with a slightly bigger blush.

Silver blushes too. "Same with us, we didn't do anything like that so stop with that dirty mind Blaze."

"Whatever you say." The Fire Dragon says sarcastically and rolls her eyes.

"Maybe we should just get going." Wendy tries to change the subject.

"Good idea Wendy, lets go team." Shadow declares then they all start walking out of the city.

"Who made you leader? Now that I have Dragon Force too, doesn't that make us even?" Gajeel asks a little competitively.

"Not really Gajeel, your still new with it and Shadow has had years of practice. Sorry for not defending you." Levi looks very apologetic and Gajeel just grumbles to himself.

"No one is leader here Gajeel, we are all on fair grounds okay?" Silver reassures them and they head into the forest just outside the city.

"Whatever, he's just lucky I respect him." The Iron Dragon pouts a bit.

"Aww c'mon, don't be like that Gajeel." The Water Dragon tries to make him stop.

"So where are we heading next?" Wendy asks.

"Well we'll need to stay in those mountains until our heat passes, it starts in four days. So we have that much time to get there, get situated, have Silver get away and possible even meet a new dragon or two." Shadow answers in detail.

"At least its a plan anyway." Blaze adds.

"Yeah, I do hope we find some." So does Silver, as they all keep going and make it to the part of the forest before the mountains.

All five dragons sniff around for other dragons. "Nothing." Shadow is the first to answer.

"Sorry." The Sky Dragon apologizes.

"Damn it." Gajeel next.

"Nope." Then Blaze.

"...I cant think of a word." Levi blushes a bit, they all find no hint of other dragons.

"No other dragons, oh well. We did try so its okay guys." The non dragon smiles at them.

"Thanks Silver, but there are still seven left out there to find." The Darkness Dragon says to her.

"Not technically, we already found Sting. Even if he is a total jerk." Blaze adds with some attitude.

"That is a valid point, so now we only have six that we don't have info on." Wendy takes the results.

"Yeah...umm guys...where do you think Sting might be for the mating season?" Silver asks them.

"He'll probably go find his own mate, he takes what he wants, when he wants." Gajeel is the first to answer.

"What other dragon would mate with him of all dragons?" Levi questions.

"None? I doubt he's the type you can get along with easily." Silver answers, sounding sure of that.

"That's a good point, but Im sure every dragon has a secret side to themselves they keep locked away. You are right though, I doubt any of the others would go for him even if they are in heat." Shadow adds to her answer.

"I just hope its somewhere else, I really don't like him." Silver clenches her fist slightly.

"Neither do we." All five dragons say with annoyed tones.

The magic neko giggles a bit. "Looks like we all agree." The group soon makes it to the other side of the forest and they see the mountains.

The dragons all look up at them. "Looks like this is it." Gajeel is the first to open his mouth.

"Right." Levi adds.

"Lets do this." Blaze declares.

"Im so nervous." Wendy grips her arm a bit.

"Woah guys, its not for another four days. Lets not get ahead of ourselves." Shadow tries to calm them down.

"Yeah, until then we can relax a bit." Silver agrees and smiles.

"Good, I sensed a lake not too far from here. Lets go swimming!" Levi says with a big smile and excitement.

"Now your talkin, c'mon guys!" Blaze matches her and the two of them run to the lake.

"...Should we be worried?" Wendy asks, a little nervous.

"I am, but Im still following her. She might hurt herself otherwise." Gajeel sighs a little.

"What do ya think Silver?" Shadow asks her.

"Yeah, lets go!" The older girl smiles and runs after them.

Shadow, Wendy and Gajeel sweat drop a bit and follow them. Shadow easily gains the lead by traveling through the shadows. "Cya later girls." He grins and winks at all of the leading girls as he easily passes them and fades into the shadows again.

"Hey, that's no fair Shadow!" Blaze keeps running and pouts a bit.

"I cant do that unless their water around, this isn't fair!" Levi does the same as Blaze.

Silver turns into her hellhound form and runs ahead of Shadow. She then looks down at her shadow and sees that it has morphed into the shape of Shadow himself. It is him, he grins and waves at her.

"Okay man now that's a little creepy." Gajeel sees this, despite being a good ways behind.

"I think its kinda cool." Wendy does too and complements Shadow's ability.

Silver stops and growls a bit. "Get your own ride Shadow."

He's still her shadow and he gives her an innocent look.

"Never thought Id see him do something like that." Blaze laughs a bit.

"It seems being with Silver has changed him a bit." Levi thinks out loud and they stare at Shadow with slight confusion.

The hellhound sticks her tongue out at him. "Out of my shadow, Shadow."

"That statement sounded like it made no sense ya know." Gajeel catches up with them.

So does Wendy. "Ill handle this. Shadow if you come out of your hiding spot Ill let you have a taste of my shadow." She says with glittering eyes, a smile and a cute little girl look and voice. Everyone else looks on in shock, then even more shock when Shadow actually comes out.

"THAT ACTUALLY WORKED?!" Gajeel, Blaze and Levi all shout and sweat drop big time.

Wendy giggles like the little girl she is as she lets Shadow have some of her shadow, and he looks like he really enjoys it.

Silver, given the opportunity keeps running to the lake.

So do all the others, but when they all arrive Shadow is already there chewing on a piece of fruit. "Hey guys, what took ya so long?" He asks sarcastically.

They all look shocked again. "Damn it, how does he do that?!" Gajeel yells out.

"I don't know, but Id like to find out." Levi answers, sort of.

"Me to." Blaze adds.

"I already know, but none of us can do it." Wendy says with a small smile.

"By shadows?" Silver asks Wendy and turns back to normal.

"Pretty much, as long as their connected it doesn't matter how far the distance. Remember this forest is almost totally covered with trees, so there lots of shadows for him to use." Wendy answers, sounding very sure of it.

"That's exactly right, well done Wendy." Shadow congratulates her with the lake behind him. "Looks like we made it though, lets have some fun."

"Yeah, Im going to get changed." Silver goes over behind some trees and puts up a wall around herself so no one can see.

"We should go get changed too, c'mon girls." Blaze, Wendy and Levi all go behind some trees as well.

"Okay boys, no peeking." Levi puts up a water wall, and they start to get changed while Shadow and Gajeel wait by the water.

"This kinda sucks, its not like we haven't seen em naked before." Gajeel says with some grumbles.

"That maybe true, but that's just the way it is in the outside world. Besides you haven't and never will see Silver naked." Shadow adds.

"Have you?" Gajeel asks his friend.

Shadow blushes. "...N-No..." He lies.

Silver soon comes out with her bikini on. "Hey guys." She smiles and sets her clothes down.

Shadow sees her and blushes hard. "HAHAHAHAHA! So much for all your modesty talk huh Shadow?!" Gajeel taunts him.

Then the other three girls come out and put their clothes on the ground as well, Blaze and Wendy are wearing the same swimsuits they wore at Crescent Moon Island. While Levi is wearing an aqua blue bikini with purple poka dots and a short skirt on the bottom half. When Gajeel sees her he blushes as hard as I just did, then Shadow laughs. "Ahahahah! Look whose talkin Gajeel!"

"What are you two on about?" Silver asks the two boys.

Shadow snaps out of it. "Its nothing Silver, now if you'll excuse me. Darkness Dragon Vortex." He goes into his vortex for a few seconds, and comes back out dressed in his swimsuit.

"Does he always get dressed like that?" Blaze questions.

"I think so, its cool isn't it?" Wendy answers with another question.

Then Gajeel goes to get changed and as he passes Levi he whispers to her. "...You look really hot in that swimsuit Levi."

She blushes hard. "...Th-Thank you...Gajeel...Im very glad you like it..."

"Well you guys, lets have some fun." Silver says with a smiles.

The dragons all smile as well, and all the girls jump in the water with all kinds of giggles. "Can we stay here all day? I just love the water so much." Levi says, feeling very at home in the water.

"I might be the Fire Dragon but I don't care at all, this rocks!"

Wendy floats around in her inner tube. "It feels great, c'mon in Shadow! Silver!"

"After you." Shadow offers her.

She smiles and jumps in. "Ahh your right, this does feels great."

Then Gajeel comes back in his swimsuit. "I never got chance to try out the beach, so this'll have to do." He jumps in and Shadow follows after him. The group has fun after that, going underwater, splashing each other, and more.

After awhile they all get out, Blaze starts a fire and they start to cook fish they caught. "That was great fun." Silver says with her usual smile.

The dragons all share her look. "Ill say, that water slide you made was awesome Levi." Blaze complements the Water Dragon.

"It was nothing, just one of the many things I can do with my water."

"Well its amazing, we're lucky to have found you next." Wendy also complements her and she blushes a bit out of flattery.

"I gotta admit, I did enjoy myself today." Gajeel lays back with a content expression.

"That's rare, but Im glad we all had fun." Shadow finishes, they were in there for several hours, as the sun has already begun setting.

"Guys we should set up camp here and get some rest." Silver says, looking at the others.

"Yeah, but first Shadow has something to say. So listen up." Wendy announces.

Then Shadow stands up. "Everyone in light of the recent threats we've been getting from guild masters and them trying to make us join their guilds, Ive decided on something. We're gonna start our own guild, one for us dragons and Silver, and nobody else."

The others are all a bit surprised by this. "Our own guild, really?"

"It sounds cool, count me in."

"While I have to say that is a good idea, are we even able to do that on our own? Don't we have to fill out some paper work or something?" Gajeel questions. Then Shadow and Wendy smile big and hold up all the completed paper work, the others then are even more surprised. Then they all sweat drop at it.

"You have it all done already? But we need a name, symbol and a location too." Silver adds.

"Our name is Neko Dragon, our symbol is half neko head/half dragon head down the middle, and we're a roaming guild." Shadow names off everything she just said quickly and shows everyone the symbol he made, its fairly well drawn.

"Wow you got it all worked out Shadow." Silver smiles at how well prepared he is.

He smiles back. "Thank you Silver, now everyone place your hands in the middle." He puts his hand in the middle, then everyone else stands up and puts their hands in the middle over his. Then their new guild mark appears in a different spot on all of their bodies. For Shadow its his left shoulder, for Gajeel its his right shoulder, for Wendy its her right hand, for Blaze its her let hand, and for Levi its her left thigh.

Silver's appears on the right side of her neck. "Wow this is so cool." She smiles once again.

"I like it, it feels right." Levi comments.

"I can rock this I guess." Blaze does the same.

"The neko part is a little lame, but it makes perfect sense." So does Gajeel.

"The name and design for the symbol were all Shadow's idea, he wanted to make Silver feel just as welcome as any of us dragons." Wendy explains.

"Its true, Im very glad you like it Silver."

Silver casts a spell and a small baby shark jumps into Gajeel's trunks. "Yeah, I really do Shadow."

"AAAAHHHH! Screw you Silver!" Gajeel jumps into the water to get rid of it.

"How can a baby shark even be here? This is a lake, not the ocean." Levi questions, having not seen Silver's magic yet.

"Best not to question Silver's magic skills." Blaze answers.

"That's for sure." Wendy adds.

Shadow laugh a bit and so do the others after the laws of nature confusion wears off. "Anyway Im glad to here it Silver, and it looks good on you."

"Thank you Shadow, and the reason why its here cause I brought it here. Kinda like a teleport spell." The magic neko smiles and giggles.

Gajeel comes back a few minutes later, soaking wet like last time. "...Im just not gonna talk anymore..."

"Probably a good idea." Shadow says and they all laugh and giggle a bit more, even Levi but she tries not to.

"...Sorry Gajeel..."

"Don't worry Levi, he did deserve it. I thought you learned your lesson Gajeel, guess not." Silver continues to giggle too.

The Iron Dragon says nothing and grumbles to himself.

"So now that we're all in a guild we don't have to worry about being forced to join other guilds. Plus now we're all bonded together." Wendy is the first to stop giggling.

"I like the sound of that, lets just hope when we find the others they'll wear this guild emblem too." Then Blaze.

"They will, at least they have to." Shadow says, a bit unsure of a few of the other dragons.

"Yeah...but there's still hunters out there...But since we're in a guild I think we will be okay." Silver adds, pretty sure about that.

"Me to, now lets eat up." The fish are done and they all start eating as the sky grows darker and darker with each minute that passes.

They all soon finish eating and they start setting up tents. "Okay whose sharing with who?" Silver asks out loud.

"Im sharing with Gajeel!" Levi says without hesitation.

"No surprise there." Blaze rolls her eyes.

"I want to share with Shadow." Silver blushes a bit.

"That doesn't come as much of a surprise either, lets get changed then get some sleep." Gajeel waits for Levi to go inside their tent and get changed.

"I knew you'd say that Silver, Ill share with Blaze. Besides me and Shadow were sharing a bed the whole time you weren't with us in Crystal City, good night." Wendy and Blaze go into their tent and get changed as well.

"Cute kid, and once again after you." Shadow opens it for her and waits for her to enter.

"Thanks Shadow." She goes in and gets changed.

The Darkness Dragon waits for his girlfriend to say its okay for him to come in, in the meantime he gets changed the same way he did before.

"You can come in Shadow." Silver is now in her pajamas.

Shadow's back in his normal outfit, and comes in. "Thanks Silver." He sits down next to her.

She smiles at him. "Well lets get some sleep."

He lays down. "Yeah, tomorrow marks only three days left."

"Yeah it does." She lays down beside him.

"So what are we supposed to do for three days? Im at a lose here."

"I don't really know..."

"Oh well, Im sure something will happen. It usually does for us."

"Yeah, well you guys have the mountains there. I need to keep my distance, how far away should I be?"

"Hmmm...Im not sure exactly...Im guessing down here is far enough, but at the same time I cant be sure. Just don't come near us alright?"

"I wont Shadow, I promise." She smiles at him again to reassure him.

He smiles back, then closes his eyes and puts his hands up behind his head. "Good, night Silver." He falls asleep soon after saying that.

"Night Shadow." She closes her eyes and falls asleep as well.

* * *

**Sweetness, they have their own guild. Will it last? Will they be able to get all the other half dragons to join it? And how will they pass the time until the mating season begins? Find out next time, right here same as always.**


	14. Chapter 14: Red, Goopy-Wait What?

**I own nothing outside of my own original characters and storyline, all other credit goes to their original owners and stuff.**

**Not much else to say outside of that, so enjoy.**

* * *

That night there are noises about a half a mile away, Silver wakes up and hears them since cats have good ears.

She slowly goes out and looks around. "I wonder what that was?"

She keeps listening, its two normal humans talking to each other about something. "Ha, are you for real man?"

"I swear on my life."

"Tch, yeah right. We were called here about a pest problem, they need us to remove it from this old house. Apparently someone bought it and wants to fix it up."

"Im just sayin, the night shift creeps me out. Joey was out the other night and he said...he saw somethin." They walk up to an old, haunted looking house.

"Ill bet he did, Joey would say he saw a giant lizard or one of them dragons out there if it would get him the night off."

"Im not makin this up, there's all kinds of weird stories floatin around. There's things in there man." They open the door to the house slowly.

"A haunted house?" Silver follows the voices and finds the house.

Its fairly big so the braver one ties a rope around himself to find his way back out. "You watch too many monster movies, don't worry Ill go chicken." He makes chicken noises as he enters the house, then after a few minutes he finds blood stains all over several of the hallways- "Aww man, dang wild animals are at it again. Chuck get in here and bring your big traps, we're gonna be here all night." Just as he hears this and goes to get his traps, something appears above the one in the houses head. And this is all Silver hears from inside the house. "What? No! AAAAHHHHH!" And a loud biting and sloppy sound, like something just bite him and made his blood gush.

The one outside hears it as well and gets a very scared look. "Todd!"

The rope that was attached to him flies fast into the house, like he's being dragged by something. "AAAAAHHHHH!"

And another biting and gushing noise is the last either of you hear from him. His partner then approaches the front doorway. "...T-Todd?"

The next thing Silver and the other man hears would make even a demon run in terror. "MMMMRRRRAAAAHHHHSSSSHHHH!" A loud monstrous roar from inside the house.

Silver shivers a bit at what ever it was in the house. "That doesn't sound good at all...but what could be in that house?"

Then the other man backs away slowly and starts to leave, but then a long goopy looking clam, dripping red goop, comes out of the front door and grabs the back of his shirt. It then starts to drag him back into the house, and he turns and shines his flashlight on it to get a good look. He doesn't see much but here's what he says. "Hey! Let me go! There is somethin in there! Its got red eyes! LET ME GO!" He drags him into the house and Silver hears the same biting and gushing sounds as before.

Silver gulps hard. "Red eyes...that's the same as my hellhound form." She goes close to the door. "Hello?...If your in there please come out."

Slowly it walks towards her and her hear some low giggling. Then it comes into full view, its about the same size as Silver, its got red goop dripping off of it in all places, and its looking down. Until it brings it head up and looks at Silver straight on, and what she sees is bone chilling on a whole new level. It grins a very big and demented grin at her, with its blood red glowing eyes full. The red goop constantly dripping from its mouth and eyes the whole time as it keeps giggling very creepily.

"Are you the one that...killed those people just then?" Silver tries not to show any fear.

It walks towards the girl, without saying a word. Then it finally talks in an ominous voice. "...Food..." It says with that same look on its face as before, only after it says that the look gets much worse.

"May I ask what are you?..." Silver is getting a bit scared, but keeps her cool.

It stops talking, then more of those claws shoot out from its back and fly towards Silver with great speed and an intent to kill and eat.

The magic neko quickly jumps away thanks to her cat reflexes. "Hey! Stop that, Im not food!"

It makes more and sends them at her even faster. "...Then...get out...or Ill kill you...Eheheheh..."

She keeps dodging. "Is this house your home?!"

It doesn't listen and eventually catches Silver by the leg and starts pulling her in and licking its lips.

She gulps hard, turns into her hellhound form and breaks free. "Im warning you." She growls at it.

It doesn't back down and makes some demonic looking monsters of its own out of that red goop. They all then attack her. "...Get out..."

"Hey Im not even in the house, but Ill leave." She backs away a bit.

It sends more of those things at her, and one of them manages to bite her leg.

She tries to shake it off. "Damn it!...That's it." She breathes fire at the others.

The fire does almost nothing to them as it bites her harder.

"Get the hell off me!" Silver kicks it off herself and roars at the others.

They come at her again and again. "...Run away...now...or Ill kill you dead..."

"Damn it...I cant fight them..." She quickly runs away.

All she hears is that thing giggling as the front door to the haunted house shuts.

She gulps, quickly gets back to the camp while leaping and she turns back to normal.

The dragons are all still asleep and didn't hear or see a thing.

She sighs a bit and goes into her and Shadow's tent, then starts to treat her wound.

Shadow moves in his sleep and rubs his eyes, then he wakes up. "...Ugh...Silver?..."

Silver quickly covers her injured leg. "Hi Shadow."

He narrows his eyes at her. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, sure Shadow." She smiles at him, trying to play it off.

"You sure, your shadow says your hurt. Let me see it." He says firmly.

She gulps, sighs, removes the blanket and he sees her injured leg.

He's shocked by this. "Silver, what happened to you?!"

"Shhh, don't wake the others...and I don't know what it was..."

He sees the red goop dripping from it, so he touches it gently then smells it. "What is this stuff?"

"Red goop...from a goop thing...with red eyes...and its really scary." She shivers a bit form remembering it.

He then tastes it. "...Its blood."

"Ewww don't eat it, it killed people who went in the haunted house near by."

"Sorry, and really? ...Well then I guess our next challenge has come to us just as I knew it would."

"What, are you nuts? Shadow please don't go near it...Its really creepy, it kills people and then eats them...It sees us as food."

Shadow thinks about it more. "...All the more reason we need to do something about it, consider it our guilds first job."

"...Your mad...that thing is really strong and very dangerous..."

"So am I." His eye glimmers with dark energy.

"Shadow...you got that look..."

His eye returns to normal. "Tomorrow we'll go check it out, it shouldn't be as scary during the day time."

"I hope so..." She shivers a bit from remembering it again.

Shadow pulls her into a hug to try and calm her down. "Don't worry Silver, Shadows here now. I wont let anything bad happen to you."

Silver hugs back and slowly calms down. "Thank you Shadow."

"Anytime Silver, nothing bad will happen as long as Im here with you. Now lets get back to sleep, we'll go check it out in the morning." He lays back down.

"Okay, remind me to have Wendy heal my wound." She lays down too.

"Got it." He then falls asleep again.

She snuggles into him and falls asleep too.

The next morning and Shadow wakes up.

Silver is still asleep.

Shadow leaves her for a minute, he goes to get Wendy and she starts healing Silver's wound. "So what happened to her?" Shadow explains everything to the younger girl that Silver told him. "That all sounds scary, are we gonna go check it out?"

"Of course, but I want you and Silver to be very careful. We don't know what else that monster Silver saw is capable of."

"Got it Shadow."

Then Silver slowly starts to wake up.

"She's awake, good morning Silver." Wendy smiles at the older girl and finishes healing her as well.

"Morning Wendy and thanks for healing my wound." She smiles at her.

"Don't mention it, that story Shadow told me sounds really scary though. Are you okay?"

"I hope you don't mind Silver, I told her everything."

"Yeah Ill live and its okay Shadow."

The sun is shining brightly outside. "Good, now its time. Lets go tell the others what happened." Shadow and Wendy exit the tent and the other three dragons are all outside waiting for them.

Silver gets dressed and comes out to join them.

They all wait for her to begin explaining what happened.

The brunette explains everything in detail and about the creature she fought as well.

The dragons all have different reactions to it. "That really does sound scary." Wendy shivers thinking about it.

"Im a little freaked out here." Blaze gets a shocked expression.

"It sounds like something out there needs a serious ass kickin." Gajeel's ready for a fight.

"Please just be careful Gajeel." Levi is concerned for him.

"Yeah, I really don't want to see it again but...I guess we can check it out...and if it gets too dangerous we leave okay?"

"Sure thing, but if don't want to go you can always just stay back Silver." Shadow offers to her.

"No, no Im going. I cant let you guys go there on your own, beside you don't know where it is."

"Fair enough, lets get going everyone. Lead the way Silver." Shadow announces.

"Okay." Silver leads them to the haunted house.

The dragons can all feel the creepy vibe the house gives off, then Wendy sees a figure in the second floor window for a second. "Aaaahhhh! There in the window, a very creepy looking person was there! It had red eyes and dripping goop like in Silver's story!" She cuddles Shadow for safety.

Silver goes up to the house, opens the door and quickly jumps back to the dragons.

"Stand back!" Shadow holds Silver and Wendy close to himself. "Protect yourselves, who knows what evil lurks behind the dark walls, in the house of the haunted!" He says a bit jokily, but Wendy takes it seriously.

"Aaaaahhhh!"

Then the others play along. "Its the house of the mad man who hunts down wondering travels and turns them into floor polish!" Blaze laughs a bit to herself.

"Aaaahhhh!"

"Wait, this house was owned by an old guild master. Who now lures people into his trap and eats there bodies and souls!" Gajeel tries to hold in his laughter and Levi puts a water bubble around Wendy's head to keep her next scream quiet, they all see Wendy scream but now its totally silent.

"Im pretty sure its just an empty house guys, although your jokes were rather humorous." Levi giggles a bit and Wendy pouts as the bubbles vanishes.

Silver whacks them all except Levi and Wendy. "You idiots, something is in there! Where the hell do you think I got that wound?!" She then glares at them.

The three dragons all rubs their heads in pain. "We were just fooling around, jeez." The Iron Dragon says first.

"Well it definitely wasnt funny." Wendy pouts again.

"Okay sour pants, well we believe you anyway." Blaze reassures them.

"I apologize Wendy and Silver, so whose gonna go in first?" Shadow asks and everyone stays silent at first.

"I think it should be Shadow, Gajeel, Blaze and myself." Levi declares.

"No...No one is going in, we make it come out." Silver counters.

"I don't think that's gonna happen, its clear that its made this place its nest. This whole house reeks of its scent, so we're gonna have to go in and force it out. Lets go team." Shadow, Gajeel, Blaze and Levi all walk up to the house, and they can smell its scent and the dust from the outside.

"...Ah...Ah...Achoo!" The Water Dragon sneezes loudly and it makes a big blast of water that destroys a nearby tree.

"Get any on ya Levi?" Blaze goes up to the door and tries to look through one of the windows.

"See anything?" Gajeel asks.

"Yeah, dark. Lots and lots of dark." They're all on the front porch.

Silver and Wendy stay outside. "They better be very careful...that thing can get them."

They keep trying to look into the house, then Levi sneezes again and the four dragons all go flying into the house and the door closes behind them. "Achoo! Dusty house guys."

"Levi can you please get off my face." She's laying on top of Gajeel's face, then they all stand up and look around. It looks just like an old abandoned house.

"This house doesn't look haunted, it looks abandoned. It does resemble one of those houses you'd see in those horror movies though." Shadow says, looking around at everything.

Then Blaze lights on ominous fire and puts on a creepy looking face and stands behind the fire. "Levi, let me eat your soul. Hahahaha." She talks in a creepy voice, and Levi gets scared and passes out.

"Blaze scared Levi, effective." Shadow watches, slightly impressed.

"She did didn't she? She'll pay for that later, but right now I got an idea." Gajeel says with a grin.

Meanwhile outside Wendy is standing close to Silver. "Do ya think their okay?" The two girls both didn't hear or see any of what just happened with their friends inside the house.

"I don't know Wendy, but Im sure their okay."

Then the girls hear this next part from inside the house, but don't see anything just yet. "No don't! Help! Its got me!" Blaze yells out and they also hear some crashing noises, Wendy gets very scared and worried. "Keep it away from me, oh no!"

"Oh my god, I think their in trouble!" Wendy screams in fear. Meanwhile inside Blaze and Gajeel start pounding on the front door and the walls, like their struggling to get out, they also keep screaming and shouting out random terror stuff like before. "Someone help them!" Gajeel goes to the window and it looks like there's a red tentacle wrapped around his neck, choking him. But then Silver notices he's doing it to himself.

Silver gets very angry and whispers to Wendy. "Their faking it Wendy, but still that thing is in there."

Wendy stops being worried and glares at them through the walls. "Of all the stupid tricks! At least Shadow isn't a part of it."

"I do wonder where he is at?" Silver questions out loud.

Back in the house the joke is over. "Enough with the jokes you guys, now lets tell em its safe." Then the entire front wall becomes covered in a thick, hard red goop. It keeps the four dragons from leaving, as Shadow tries to get out but cant even phase through it.

"Tell me that didn't happen?!" Levi yells out.

"It didn't happen." Blaze says with some giggles and Levi smacks her.

"Nothing a little force wont fix, Iron Dragon Hammer!" Gajeel turns his right arm into an iron hammer and hits the red goop hard, but it does nothing to it.

"...This is a problem." They get a little worried now.

"They have been in there for a while." Silver says with a look of concern.

Wendy matches her look and is getting very worried. "...I know...maybe we should go check on them Silver..."

Silver gulps a bit. "Yeah, just stay close to me Wendy."

The younger girl grabs her arm and holds it tight, as they both walk up to the front door.

"Don't worry Wendy, I wont let it near you." They slowly head inside.

Once they enter the door immediately shuts behind them and they see their four dragon friends still in the front room. "Silver? Wendy? I thought you weren't coming in, its dangerous in here. Now we're all locked in." Shadow informs them.

"Locked in?" Wendy then turns and sees the hard red goop keeping them from leaving. "...Oh dear..."

"Oh crap. Oh and you guys are dead when we get out." Silver glares at Gajeel, Blaze and Levi.

"What did I do?!" Levi asks, more scared of Silver then the monster right now.

"Oh sorry Levi, I thought you made the noises. Sorry." She smiles at her.

"Its fine Silver, now how do we get out of here? Any ideas?"

"Ive got one. I am the spirit from beyond the grave, unleash the wax, ear person." Blaze talks in a creepy voice again and Wendy gets scared again.

"Your scaring me more then usual Blaze, now Shadow and Gajeel please break it down so we can leave."

"As you wish, lets back up a little and roar Gajeel." The two male dragons both back up and get ready to roar, then Gajeel steps on a loose floor board and it hits an old record player in the next room, it starts playing a song but they don't recognize it. "What's that?"

"Its the phantom of the earwax." Gajeel says creepily, remembering what Blaze said a minute ago. Wendy gets scared again though.

Then Silver whacks them both again. "You two shut up."

They rubs their heads and stay quiet now, then the group here a sudden noise upstairs. "Did you guys hear that?" Shadow asks.

Wendy can't take it anymore and lets all her fear out now. "That's it, let me out! Sky Dragon Roar!" It hits the front wall, but all it does is make a lot of dust go flying everywhere around the group of friends. Then Levi looks like she's about to sneeze again.

"Uh oh." Gajeel gets worried.

"Take cover!" Blaze yells as a warning.

"ACHOO!" Another big blast of water shoots them all down some stairs and into the basement of the old house.

"Owww...you guys know how we're going to get back up there?" Silver gently rubs her arm she landed on and asks them.

"We'll just climb the stairs again, is everyone okay?" Shadow then asks.

"Im good." Gajeel answers.

"Me to." Blaze also answers.

"Ive been better, sorry about that Levi." Wendy apologizes to her.

"Its fine Wendy, but now there are two of me." Levi's looking in a mirror but doesn't know what it is.

"What? Two Levi's? You must be dizzy." Silver says in confusion.

"She keeps doing everything Im doing, is this some sort of game?" Then Gajeel explains it to her and she blushes hard.

Silver giggles a bit. "It must be a mirror." She stands beside Levi and looks into it with her.

The rest of the group giggles and laughs a bit too. "Its okay Levi, we're all still learning." Wendy reassures her.

"True enough, now lets get back up stairs and figure this whole thing out." Gajeel declares and they all go back up to the first floor.

"Yeah, but lets be careful and no more jokes got it?" Silver once again glares at Blaze and Gajeel.

"Alright, alright. We're done, I swear." Blaze promises her, then they all stay together and start searching the house.

Silver holds onto Wendy's hand just incase.

The younger girl holds hers back and after a while of searching the group finds nothing. "There's nothing here except dust and old junk. Are you sure she wasnt just dreaming?" Gajeel asks, starting to get annoyed.

"Of course, how else would she have gotten a wound like that?" Shadow counters.

"Exactly, now lets just keep searching and get out of here fast." Levi adds and they keep searching.

"Uhh...guys...I think your gonna wanna see this..." They all go to where Blaze is, and what they see is horrifying.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Wendy screams again when they arrive at a hallway, covered in some dry and wet blood. Its even dripping from the ceiling, and they cant even see the wood underneath it.

"Im right here Gajeel and I wasnt dreaming. Also this is nasty." Silver covers her nose and covers Wendy's eyes.

"You can say that again, that smell is so strong and its every where." Levi covers her nose too.

"Even I have to agree, this monster has a bad sense of living." Blaze does the same.

"This is so sick, I think now Im gonna be sick." Gajeel begins to look very sick to his stomach.

"Please don't, and Im goin in." Shadow gently touches one of the walls with a piece of wood he picked up and several dead bodies fall out of the wall, then more fall out of other walls. What really strikes the group of friends about all of them is that they all look like they've had the fluids drained from their bodies and they all have fang marks on their necks.

"...Ah...Ah...Aaahhhhh..." Wendy passes out in Silver's hands.

"Wendy!...Oh dear...guys we have to leave." Silver gets very worried and scared.

"How?! We cant get out!" Blaze questions out loud.

"Wait a minute...doesn't this all seem familiar Shadow?" Gajeel asks him.

"Yeah...actually it does Gajeel."

"What are you to talking about?! This is scary and gross!" Levi comments then Shadow and Gajeel walk closer to the dead bodies and examine them a bit, they also examine the blood on the walls and floor.

"What does this remind you of?" Silver asks them.

They both think for a few minutes, then it comes to them. "That's it, I cant believe it took us this long to figure it out!"

"I know, this must be-" They both get cut off as a large amount of blood drops down from the ceiling and wraps them both in cocoons made of blood and drags them up to the second floor, while the girls all look on in shock, except Wendy who is still out cold.

"...W-What just...happened?" Blaze is the first to speak up.

"...W-We...lost the boys..." Levi answers, and both girls are very scared now.

"N-No...What were they going to say? Any ideas?" Silver asks the other two girls.

"...N-No...too scared to think..." Levi answers, sort of.

"If we don't make it out of this...I just wanna say...Im so sorry about acting like such a bitch Silver..." Both girls are shaking in fear at what just happened to Shadow and Gajeel, how fast it happened.

"Guys calm down, its going to be okay. Here take Wendy, Im going after them." Silver hands Wendy to the other two girls and heads up to the second floor.

Once she makes it she hears screaming from the first floor. "AAAHHHH!"

"Back off, Fire Dragon-" That's all she hears before it goes silent again.

The brunette shivers and keeps going trying to find the boys.

As she goes further into the second floor the blood gets thicker and thicker, and it also gets darker and the smell gets worse.

She covers her nose. "Damn it...it keeps getting worse...I need to find Shadow and Gajeel, they know what it is."

"...Eheheheh..." Some ominous laughter comes from the room at the very end of the hallway. "...Eheheheh...Come close...Silver...Eheheheheh..."

Silver shivers at the voice and how it knows her name, then heads to the room at the end of the hallway.

"...Eheheheh...That's right...come in...Ive got all your friends...They all smell yummy...Im gonna eat them next...Then Ill eat you to...Eheheheh..."

"Don't you dare eat my friends you...what ever you are!" She breaks down the door.

The room has blood everywhere, it even has blood for the support beams of them room. Then she notices five blood cocoons on the ceiling, its all of her friends. And that monster is at the farthest corner of the room, waiting for her. "...Its good to see you again...Eheheheh...Silver...you smell good too..."

"How do you know my name?! And let my friends go!" She glares at it.

It just grins at her, and looks at her with those same glowing red eyes as last night. "...I heard you talking with your friends downstairs...by the way...do you like my room? And what Ive done with the rest o this floor and the hallway downstairs?...I do...Also I cant let your friends go...Im too hungry for that...Eheheheh..."

"Your not eating my friends, take some wild animals instead!"

"I already tried...humans taste much better...Your blood tasted like both last night...what are you Silver?"

"Im a magic user and part neko...and my friends aren't human!"

"Are they?...Well what are they then?..."

"Dragons...Half dragons."

Its looks changes a bit, but then it goes back to how it was before. "...Eheheheheh...Are they now?...Interesting...very interesting...Ive never tried dragon blood before...I wonder how good it tastes..." It licks its lips and uses some tentacles to go up to one of the cocoons, it then opens one up slightly and moves its mouth to it. Silver can see that the one inside is Shadow, and he's out cold for the moment.

Silver quickly kicks it away. "Get your goopy mouth away from him!" She glares at it.

It gets back up and stares at her now. "How dare you Silver...I guess Ill have to eat you first..." It sends all its tentacles at her fast.

She quickly jumps away. "I told you I wont let you go near them!"

"Is that so?...I made you run away last night...what makes you think you can beat me now?..." Its tentacles come at her in all directions.

"My friends...Im going to protect them!" She casts a magic barrier around herself and it stops all the tentacles.

"...Eheheheh...Will you?...Just try it..." Blood needles appear at her feet and are about to skewer her.

She dodges them quickly.

"Your wide open in the air...Take this..." Its sends several blood blades flying at her while she's in the air from dodging the needles.

She uses another magic shield to block them.

"...Eheheheh...You are strong Silver...where was this last night?..."

"My friends weren't on the line." She continues to glare at it.

Then it looks as if its a little shocked, and for the first time since Silver's seen it, it loses its grin. "...Your...friends?..." It looks down a bit.

"Yes, there my friends." She looks at it confused.

"...F-Friends...I know no such word...Stop saying it Silver..." It shakes a bit.

"You mean you never had friends before?" She asks it.

Then it brings its head back up with its eyes fuller then ever. "...I said stop saying that word!...Now die! Blood Dragon Roar!" It shoots a dragon roar at her, the attack is made entirely out of blood but it will still do some serious damage if it hits.

Silver puts up a barrier. "Your...your the Blood Dragon?!" She looks at it shocked.

The force of the attack made the room shake a lot, and an old water pipe is knocked loose and fills the whole room with water. All the blood is then washed away and the other five dragons are all back on the ground, out of their cocoons, but still unconscious. However the water also washed away all the blood that was covering the creatures body, it reveals that its a girl. She's 16 in age, with long blood red hair and eyes, and a small pair of breast for her age, but their big enough so you know their there even when she has a shirt on. Also she's completely naked, the blood she had was her only form of clothing. She now looks at Silver like she's the one whose scared, as she falls to her knees and holds up her arms in defense. "...M-My blood...its all gone...P-Please...don't hurt me..."

Silver walks over to her and gives her some clothes. "Why would I hurt you? Its okay, just get dressed alright?" She smiles at her.

She hesitantly takes them from the older girl and puts them on. "...I thought...you'd hate me...after everything Ive done...and all the people Ive killed...I...Im so sorry I promise...I...I was just so hungry...and humans are so mean and scary...I didn't know what else to do..." She cries a lot.

Then Silver hugs her gently. "Hey its okay, don't worry." She rubs her back gently.

Slowly she calms down and gasps at this. "...Huh?...Why?...Why are you being so kind to me?...Im a monster...I don't deserve your forgiveness..."

"Ive been called a lot of things in my life...so your not that different from me." She smiles at her.

The Blood Dragon is shocked to hear this, then goes back to crying hard. But this time for joy that she's found someone who understands her and is treating her kindly, she cries into Silver's shoulder. "...Ive been all alone since the lab...Im...so happy...you understand me!..."

The magic neko smiles and keeps hugging her. "Don't worry, you wont be alone anymore I promise."

Through the now visible window the sun begins to set, and she keeps crying.

Silver keeps hugging her as her friends start to wake up. "Shhh, its okay. Don't worry, ssshhh."

"...Uhhh...Huh?...What happened?" Blaze questions.

"I feel like I was just digested..." Levi adds.

"I smell like a dead guy." Gajeel finishes.

"Huh? Silver, whose that?" Wendy sees the new girl and asks.

"The Blood Dragon, I knew it was you. Its good to see you again, I can see from all this that you finally started using your words and got some real emotion." Shadow smiles at her a bit and she looks up at him.

"...Umm...Hello Darkness Dragon..." She's shy and still sorry for what she did.

"Don't worry, they will forgive you. Oh we have to give you a new name." Silver smiles at her again.

"A...new name?"

"That's right, we've got real names now. Im Shadow, Im sure you'll fit in just fine."

"Im Wendy, you've finally got some friends now. Us."

"The names Gajeel, we could use power like yours."

"Blaze is the name, and your a sweet looking babe too."

"Levi, and there's no need to be scared anymore." They all smile at her as well and she cries hard again.

"...Thank you...all of you...so much...Im so sorry for everything..."

"Its okay, you don't have to be alone any more." Silver keeps smiling at her.

"This is so sweet, we've got six dragons now! We're half way there!" Blaze declares with excitement.

"Speaking of which, we should give her the guild mark. She is part the team now." Wendy adds.

"That's right, but she's a member of the family, not the team." Shadow steps forward, but then a beam of energy shoots through the window her and Silver are sitting in front of and hits her on the left side of her neck.

"Oh no, what happened?!" Wendy asks, very worried.

The red head holds her neck in slight pain. "Ah, my neck!" Another guild emblem appears on her neck in the spot where she was hit. "What happened Silver?! What's wrong with me?!"

"Oh no, another guild emblem is on her." She answers, very concerned.

The other dragons are all shocked to hear this, then a giant hand made of dark looking magic blasts through the window, grabs her and carries her away. "Aaaaahhhh! Let me go!"

The group of friends all look about a mile away in the sky and see a man with the same guild emblem on his arm, as the magic hand arrives at his side with her in its grip. Then Shadow and Gajeel glare at him. "Blood Dragon! Damn you!"

"Bring her back!" He doesn't, turns and starts to leave with her in his grip.

Silver uses magic chains to grab her and brings her back quickly.

His magic is stronger then Silver's and he takes her back once again, then casts a spell that freezes them all in time for a good minute. He then leaves from site with her, but she shouts out one more thing before they lose site of her. "Silver, everyone! Help me!" Then their gone.

* * *

**So they find the sixth half dragon, but then she gets taken from them right away. This will most definitely get ugly next time on Half Dragons.**

**Levi: So what, are we some kind of TV show or anime now?**

**Blaze: And ya forgot to ask any questions at the end dude, not cool.**

**Wendy: Maybe he's just trying something new, give him a break guys.**

**-Sighs- Cya next time.**


	15. Chapter 15: I choose my friends!

**I own nothing outside of my plot and OC's, all other credit goes to well ya know by this point.**

**I realize Ive been getting a little slower with these chapters, but no ones perfect and most stories I read on here don't up load chapters very quickly. Its been more then a month since Ive seen anything new from a Pokémon story I read, even though I don't follow or favorite anything yet I do still read quite a bit on this site. Nothing else to say, so enjoy.**

* * *

They unfreeze. "No, that bastard!" Silver punches the wall. "Damn it, I cant believe we let him get her."

Shadow puts a hand on her shoulder. "I know Silver, Im mad about this too. But there's nothing we can do about it now, except try and get her back and we will." He looks at her seriously but reassuringly.

"Shadow...your matting season is soon...can we get her before that?"

"First we have to find out which guild took her, then we can track her down. Gajeel did you get a good look at that emblem?" Shadow asks him.

"Yeah I did, here." He answers and makes Shadow an iron version of the emblem, then hands it to him.

"Good, now lets head back to camp so I can start checking this for matches." They all exit the house and head back to camp, as the sun continues to set.

Silver sits down, still mad about losing the Blood Dragon.

Wendy sits next to her and tries to calm her down by stroking her back. "We all know your upset about this Silver, so are we. We'll get her back, Shadow's gonna find them."

"I already have, and you guys are gonna wanna hear this."

"What is it Shadow? And thanks Wendy." The older girl smiles at her.

Everyone gathers around Shadow as he begins to explain. "Your not gonna like it, but here goes. She taken by a dark guild, they go by the name Six Hells."

"Isn't that quite a name, so what's the big deal? Why don't we just go beat the hell out of em and save her right now?" Blaze asks.

"That's the bad news, this dark guild is one of the three most powerful dark guild in all the land. Many have tried to take them down, but none have ever even come close and that was before they added two new members to their ranks. Now that they have the Blood Dragon, they only get stronger."

"We're pretty strong too, I think we should at least try! We cant just leave her like that!" Levi counters.

"I wasnt finished, the real problem right now is that their guild location is...about two days from where we are now. If we leave now, we wont make it back here in time before the mating season starts." Everyone is shocked to hear that.

"Where is there guild located shadow exactly?" Silver asks with a look of determination.

Shadow looks at her, knowing what she's thinking. "Im sorry Silver, but I know what you'll do if I tell you. Its for your own good, Im not telling you. We'll save her once this time passes, it may be a dark guild but they wont hurt her. They know her power is too valuable to them for her to be unusable."

"But...Shadow...who knows what will happen to her when she's in heat?"

"...You make a valid point Silver, but that still doesnt excuse the level of danger. Since you already have a guild emblem they'll just kill you without a second thought, plus if you leave then we wont make to you in time if something bad happens. And given these guys record, it will."

"I gotta agree with Shadow on this one, no offense Silver but you don't usually do very well on your own." Gajeel adds to what Shadow just said.

"...We did have to save you...several times now...Im sorry for siding with them Silver, but Im worried about you too." Wendy agrees.

"The Blood Dragon seems like a sweet babe, but Im agreeing them too. Your not ready to raid one of the big three on your own Silver." Blaze agrees once again.

"I know we haven't known each other for very long, but given the circumstances and everything Gajeel's told me about you...Im gonna have to side with them too Silver." Levi also agrees, they're all against Silver going on her own.

The magic neko is shocked they all are going against her and she just goes into her tent, closes the door and doesn't come out.

The dragons all look at her tent with concern then, especially Shadow. "...Im sorry Silver...but its for the best right now..."

"Try not to worry too much Shadow, Im sure once this is all over we'll save her." The Sky Dragon tries to reassure him as the sky goes dark and everyone goes into their tents for the night, except Shadow. Since he was sharing with Silver and she doesn't want to see him right now, he leans against a tree and tries to sleep, but cant.

Silver slowly opens the door to her tent and looks out.

Shadow hears this, but doesn't look at her. He's too ashamed of himself for making her feel the way she does.

She then gets out, leaves a note and starts to leave the camp.

He hears her leaving and he gets up and follows her quietly. When he catches up with her he holds her down and puts one of her hands behind her back. "Where do you think your going?"

"Let me go Shadow." She glares at him.

He glares back. "I understand your upset, but I will not. You don't even know where this dark guild is, and even when you figure it out they'll kill you. Im very sorry and please don't hate me for saying this, but if you wanna go fight them then your gonna have to prove you can take them by beating me!"

"Im not going to the dark guild...Im leaving..." She looks away.

He's shocked to his very core at this. "...Do you mean what you say?..."

"Yes I do...you said it yourself...Your all keep saving me...So what's the point of be being here?...Im not strong."

He grits his teeth then slaps her. "Don't talk like that. You are strong, to keep doing what your doing and do what you've already done. We may keep saving you, but that doesn't mean your not strong! Our power is lost, legendary, highly coveted by all. If I didn't have this power you'd be much stronger then me, you learned everything you have, while mine along with all the others was forced upon us. We cant teach you how to use our magic, but we can help make you stronger if that's what you want...But if you really wanna leave...then just leave..." He sheds tears.

She looks at him shocked, holds her face where he slapped her, then gets out of his grip and just runs away with tears rushing down her face. "...Im...sorry..."

He gets up, doesn't say anything, then in one swift movement her guild emblem vanishes from her neck. Then he turns and heads back to the camp.

She notices her emblem is gone, she then cries hard and keeps going. "...Shadow...Im so sorry...Please forgive me...all of you..."

When he arrives back at the camp and sits back under the tree, crying hard. "...Silver...Im so sorry for what I said...Where ever you go...I hope your happy..."

Meanwhile Silver heads back to her master's home and keeps improving her magic.

The following day Shadow tells the others what happened, the dragons are all pretty broken up about it. Gajeel tries to stay tough, Wendy cries her eyes out, Blaze apologizes out loud for everything, and Levi cries while making a picture of Silver with her own tears. "I know your all upset about this, so am I. That's why Ive accepted a job request for our guild."

Wendy sniffles and looks at him. "...What job...Shadow?..."

"We're going to take down the 6 Hells, now." Their all not too shocked to hear this from Shadow.

"...This is about Silver isn't it?" Gajeel asks, knowingly.

"Of course it is you metal headed jerk! What else would it be about?!" Blaze answers with rage.

"Don't you dare yell at him you immature fire fly!" Levi counters, equally as raged.

"SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU!" Shadow yells out as loud as he can, then their all even more shocked to hear and see Shadow lose his cool. "We shouldn't be fighting among ourselves, that's what made Silver leave in the first place! I know this job is sudden and mating season is only two days from now, but in the name of our friend...we're gonna destroy the 6 Hells! Now are you with me or not?!" He puts his hand in the middle and after a few seconds they all do the same, then the Darkness Dragon nods and they all start their journey to the dark guild.

Meanwhile with Silver, she has surpassed her master and her master has put her name through to the magic council and they have asked Silver to join. She accepted and on TV tonight she'll be shown as the new member all over the world and she has cut my hair short. The cermony is in a few hours and she's waiting in her room. "Im so nervous, I cant believe Im going to be with the Magic Council." She smiles to herself.

Then on a viewing crystal in her room, she sees a news story. It says this. "This just in, a new guild has accepted the challenge of taking on the 6 Hells. Their name is the Neko Dragons, their may only be five of them, but they've proven their strength. Will they be enough to beat this supposedly unbeatable dark guild? We'll just have to wait and see, wish them luck. Their gonna need it." Its only one day left till the dragons are in heat, but they keep going. Determined to destroy the dark guild.

The magic neko looks shocked. "Are they crazy? Matting season is in one day...I...Wait...Im not a member anymore. She looks down.

Along the way, the dragons train. They all get much stronger, but still only Shadow and Gajeel can use Dragon Force and being that Silver isn't with them anymore Shadow chooses to use it when he has to.

Then back with Silver there's a knock at her door. "Come in."

The person comes in. Its her captain, he walks in. "Good afternoon Silver, I trust everything is to your liking?"

"Yes it is, thank you...Umm...captain...could I speak with the other council members before the ceremony?"

"Of course, but why may I ask?" He looks a bit confused.

"Its just very important."

"Very well then, you may speak with them now if you wish." He leaves her.

"Thank you." She then leaves her room and goes to find them.

She finds them where they usually are, in the council room. "Ah Silver, its good to see you. Your captain says you wanted to see us about something?"

"Is everything alright?"

"Well...Im sure you heard of the Neko Dragons going up again the 6 Hells right?" She asks them.

"Oh yes, that new guild. They were very eager to take on this job, despite their only being five of them. Meanwhile our intelligance shows that the 6 Hells has at least 6 members, it may just be for their name or something else. We dont have all the answers just yet. Anyway why are you brining them up?"

"You see...the 6 Hells kidnapped a dragon and put there emblem on her...and I wish for all dragons to not be hunted down or forced into guilds...and I want all the scientists to be charged for how they treated the dragons."

"I see, well while we support your ambitions and your strength is very commendable Silver. This council also supports what those scientists were doing, after all we were funding their research. Saving the dragon species was our one and only priority, what happened to those 12 children before or after was of no consequence to us. Since they broke out they took the risk to be hunted down or forced into guilds, freedom is simply not an option for them."

"But they took the children away from their homes and erased their memories...How can you just let them off the hook while the dragons are being hunted down like animals?"

"The decisions to do all of that was put before this council, and the decisions all passed. This is what it means to be apart of this council Silver, sometimes we are asked to make tough decisions and you must be ready for them."

"So you all let them take children away from there families with out asking them?...There had to be another way."

"There wasnt, we ran many different options through this council. Only one would do the least amount of damage, if you cant accept that then perhaps you shouldn't be on this council." "And to think you your in the running for a title as one of the 10 Great Wizard Lords, it'd be a shame to see you go so soon Silver."

"I know saving the dragon species is important, but did you think about those kids? Their families, they all should be allowed to have freedom to see the outside world...The good and bad...so they will learn."

"That is of no concern to us, which brings me to your first job as a member of this council. You will assist in the capture and return of the 12 dragons back to the lab, they are strong so we need power like yours to do it. Should you refuse that will make you an enemy to this council and the entire world government along with the dragons. Do you understand all of this Silver?"

"Why bring them back to the lab? Cant you let them live in the outside world? They can be trusted...well some can...for now."

"And how would know this Silver? Have you had any sort of contact with these creatures?"

"If I said I do what would you do?"

"We'd ask you to answer all our questions, then depending on your answers you'd be given two possible exits. One leads to a strong position on this council, the second leads to the most wanted list. Now do you know something or don't you?"

She sighs. "Yes I do know six dragons."

Their all a bit shocked, except for the head of the council. "Tell us everything you know Silver."

She gulps a bit and explains everything except breaking them out and falling for Shadow, then waits for their decision and is a bit scared.

Now even the leader is shocked. "...So...the new guild Neko Dragon...are all dragons...Very well then. One of our best will go to retrieve them at once."

"I cant believe you knew all of this and kept quiet about it, why would you do that Silver?"

"Wait no, you cant. Please...and I kept quiet...because...there my friends...and I wasnt sure what you would do to them...So please, I beg of you to let them live." Silver bows to the council.

"Of course we'll let them live, their necessary to the dragon species. We're simply sending someone to retrieve them, and given your history with them, it seems you can be trusted to bring them back."

"I volunteer to retrieve them." One of the 10 Great Wizard Lords enters, he's currently ranked 6th among them. His name is Jerad and he isn't much older then Silver.

"Very well Jerad, be off then and good luck."

"Ill bring them back, no problem." He begins walking out of the room.

"Thank you so much, but there is one more issue." Silver adds.

Jerad stops, still wanting to listen in "What is that Silver?"

"Well you see the dragon mating season is tomorrow and Im very worried for the five in neko dragon and the one with 6 Hells."

"Hmmm...I see...This time of year they will get very aggressive, perhaps now isn't the best time to retrieve them. So what do you suggest we do then Silver?"

"I want to get all six and bring them back to the mountains they planned to stay at until its over."

"Denied, it will take too much time and is far too risky. Our best bet is to let this all pass, after that we will retrieve them as planned. Once their mating season has passed I imagine they'll be very tired from all the activities they will be doing, that'll be our best chance."

"I can easily teleport them back there and what will you do when you have to retrieve them?"

"Do you really think they'd come with you willingly? You said they hate us for what we've done to them and now that you are one of us do you think they'd still trust you? Also once we have them they will go back to the lab and finish what was started back there, we've wasted enough time already."

"They do trust me and I don't want to put them back at that lab, I want them to live and that's not living."

"Then you are unfit to complete this task, leave now and learn your place in both this council and this world. And Jerad once the mating season passes go and fetch them at once."

"Understood sir, learn your place newbie." He says that last thing to Silver before leaving the room.

Silver looks down and sheds a few tears. "Why does this have to happen? Its not fair."

"Life isn't fair, you of all people should know that given your past. Now off with you Silver, think about what you've heard here today."

She leaves and goes back to her room, then curls up into a ball on her bed and cries hard.

Meanwhile back with all of the dragons the sun is beginning to set, and their mating season is tomorrow. They've stopped in a cave, not too far from the 6 Hells guild. They plan to wait it out there until the mating season passes.

Silver is still in her room, not sure what to do now.

Then another knock is heard at her door.

"Come in." She doesn't move from her bed and wipes her tears away.

She comes in and looks at Silver with concern. "Silver, its me." Its the female scientist from the lab.

"I-Its...you...I never thought I'd see you again." Silver gets up and smiles at her.

She smiles back a bit. "I know, me neither. But when I heard you were joining the council I wanted to come by and gongradulate you, you've certainly come a long way Silver."

"Yeah...thank you...but...I don't feel fully happy." The brunette looks down again.

The older woman gives her a knowing look. "And why exactly is that Silver?"

"The council are planning to bring the dragons back to the lad...and their mating season starts tomorrow and the 6 Hells have a dragon too."

"I see, well let me ask you something? Is this really what you want? Joining the council will make you the dragon's enemy, yet you sought to free them. It's a little strange to me that your now joining the council, it'll be your job to see that their put back in the lab. Can you handle that Silver? Is this really what you want?"

Silver keeps looking down. "I did want to be apart of the Magic Council when I was young...I thought if I was a member then no one would make fun of me...but...I cant...I just cant let them take my friends back to that lab." She sheds a few tears.

"Well Im sorry to tell you this Silver, but its wither the council or your friends. You cant have both." She says firmly.

"Then...I choose...my friends...If they still are my friends."

The older woman sighs. "I imagine they probably will be a little mad at you for leaving them and getting involved with the magic council, so it may take a little time for them to forgive you. Plus if you return to them it will make you an enemy to the council, are you prepared to face all of that Silver?"

"Yeah, Im prepared...It wont be easy but...Im putting my friends first...But I cant go near them now...their mating season is tomorrow."

"That's all very noble of you, Im very impressed with how much you've grown. Also the day isn't over yet, you could still go talk to them before night fall. However once you return you'll have to resign from the council, then run away with the dragons once their mating season passes."

"Thank you...but the ceremony...What will I do to get away?"

"Im afraid I don't have an answer to that, that's left up to you. I wish you the best of luck, and give my best regards to the dragons. Ill see you soon Silver." The older woman leaves her.

"Thank you, take care." Silver smiles and leaves her room to go find one of the Magic Council members.

"Hello there Silver, and where are you off to?" Its Jerad, with a knowing grin on his face.

"Oh, hi there Jerad...Um...well, can I ask you to tell the head of the Magic Council something?"

He keeps grinning at her. "No need to play innocent, I heard everything when you were talking with that other woman. So your choosing the dragons over the council, I think that's an idiot's choice."

"What? Ever heard of ease dropping? You had no right to listen to my conversation."

"Well too bad, Im your superior. Plus the council asked me to keep an eye and an ear on you, I had every right to hear what was going on in there. So it seems they were right, you really cant be trusted Silver. Tell me, why is it that your so attatched to those dragons? I know you see them as friends, but there has to be something more to it then just that."

"I have not officially joined so your not my superior and their my friends...They treated me like a person rather then a monster like most people do."

"The council could easily give you all of that and more, so why then do you choose to side with these dragons? Tell me, is it possible that you've fallen for one of them?" He knows.

She glares at him. "That's none of your business, I choose my friends."

He grins again and laughs a bit. "I knew it, this is too good. So how far have you gone with it? Are ya carrying its child right now or what?"

"Shut up and no Im not pregnant." She keeps glaring at him.

"Whatever, just know that your making a big mistake. Im gonna go tell the council right now, then we'll let the chips fall where they may." He turns and walks away.

She gulps hard and quickly runs out and tries to find the five dragons. "My friends are more important...I wont let anything bad happen to them."

Meanwhile back with the dragons at their base camp they've got a fire going and dinner cooking, at this point they've heard about Silver joining the council since it was in the news. They're all still a little sad about it, but for the most part they believe they cant trust her. "...I miss Silver guys...I hope she enjoys her new job...and her new friends." Wendy exclaims with some sadness.

"She's not coming back and even if she did Id punch her in the face, first she leaves us then goes and joins the same people who stole our lives from us. That's not cool, and now she's our enemy." Gajeel adds with anger.

"I hate to admit it, but Gajeel's right about that. Silver made those choices, and now we have to deal with it." Blaze agrees.

"We don't want to go back to the lab, and now its her job to do just that. We must not falter, Silver is gone and now the enemy." Levi is also feeling sad about it.

"...That's right...as much as I hate to admit it...she made her choice...Next time I see her...Ill do what must be done." Shadow agrees while clenching his fists.

Silver is currently a bit out of town and searching through the woods to find her friends and is perpared if they don't trust her, but wants to warn them at least. "Please guys...I want you to forgive me...but is it too much to ask?" She punches a tree nearby and it falls over. "Im an idiot!...How could I have done that!...No way they will trust me...Im just a weakling to them!" She cries hard and leans up against a tree.

Then someone walks up to her. He looks to be about 19, with a short yet full beard, short brown hair, he looks very muscular, even more then Gajeel. He's also easily taller then me or Gajeel. He's wearing an outfit is a traditional Japanese kimono, like the kind some Japanese fighters wear, or regular people wear for special events. He also wears sandals for footwear. "Excuse me miss, you seem sad. Why so down?"

Silver looks at him with tears in her eyes. "I did something very stupid to my friends and I feel that they will never trust me again."

"I see, well have you tried to talk to them since then?"

"No...I plan to find them now...but...I don't have the courage to face them."

"They might be mad at you, but if you don't try it'll remain that way forever. I don't have very much experience with friends since I don't really have any, but I know this much. If you truly care for them and if they feel the same, then everything will work out."

She wipes her tears away. "Thank you...I am scared they will never forgive me...but...I can just try and hope for the best. Thank you sir and may I ask your name."

"Of course, Im Jura. Im a traveler, and also a skilled Earth mage. And what is your name?"

"Im silver nice to met you Jura, so you use Earth magic? That's cool." She smiles.

He smiles back. "Well thank you Silver, and its nice to meet you as well. I wish you the best of luck in your endeavor to fix things with your friends, I must be off now. Perhaps we'll see each other again someday." He walks away and into the city she just walked out of.

Silver smiles again and starts to scearch for her friends again, feeling abit more confident.

They're all still at their camp sight, its almost nightfall and they're all getting a bit bored.

Silver soon finds their camp sight, but she keeps her distance. Not sure how to go near them now.

After a while Shadow gets a familiar scent. "...Do you guys smell that?"

"Now that you mention it yeah." Gajeel agrees.

"It smells to familiar, what is it?" Wendy smells it too.

Silver gulp a bit and thinks they found her scent, but she stays still until they start moving.

"I know this smell, but I just cant put my finger on it." Blaze says while sniffing around.

"Perhaps we should go look around a bit, someone should also stay with the camp." Levi offers a solution.

"I will, the rest of you don't go too far." Shadow says and they all nod, then they all leave the camp. Its just Shadow now.

Silver waits until the rest of them leave, then she slowly walks to the camp. "...Shadow." She looks at him, but keeps her distance incase he attacks her.

The Darkness Dragon doesn't turn to her. "I knew it was you Silver, why did you come here?" All the emotion seems to have left his voice.

"Shadow...Im so sorry for leaving you...I was a fool...and for going to join the Magic Council...It was so stupid...they were the enemy...but Im not joining them...I put you guys first...but I understand if you all hate me or never want to see me again...Just say the word and you all wont see me ever again." She looks down a bit ashamed for what she did.

"...Ya know...when we first met I thought I sensed something different about you...but now Im not so sure...We we're only concerned for your safety and you left us...I understand you were upset and you wanted to get stronger...but then you were going to use that new strength against us...Im not exactly sure what to say here...except...Im not sure I know you anymore..."

"No, I would never use my magic against you...I was trying to get the council to tell people to leave you all alone...but when they said I either catch you or be wanted by the government I chose you guys."

Shadow is a bit surprised to hear this. "...Do you mean what you say?...Or is this just the magic councils plan to capture us?...If it is I swear Ill tear you apart..." He trembles when he says that last part, like it was painful for him to say it.

"Yes I do mean it Shadow...They wanted me to bring you back to the lab...and I couldn't...I freed you from there and I wont take you back. I thought I could get them to help keep you all safe, but that didn't work."

He stands up, turns to her and walk over to her. "...Silver...you know we all miss you very much...Ive never had anyone in my life like you...and Ive never been in this type of situation before...but...I think part of living in the outside world...is that everyone deserves a second chance...So here's yours." He gives her his hand and actually looks at her for the first time since she's come back.

She looks at him and sheds a few tears, then takes his hand. "...Im so sorry...for everything I did to you guys...Please...forgive me."

"We already have ya stupid cat, we heard everything." Gajeel comes back with a warm smile.

"We're so happy to have you back Silver, and now your a lot stronger then you were before." Same for Wendy.

"It takes a lot to get strong enough in just two days to make it on to the magic council, color me impressed babe." Blaze too.

"We could really use your help in taking down 6 Hells, its very good to have you back." Levi as well.

"Welcome back to the family Silver." Shadow smiles warmly at her too.

She smiles back and wipes her tears away. "Its good to be back you guys."

Shadow pulls her into a hug. "You chose us and if the council has a problem with that, we'll destroy em all."

She hugs him back. "But their the strongest wizards...their not called the 9 Great Wizard Lords for nothing."

"We know about al of that, I say screw them and their wizard lords." The Iron Dragon says confidently.

"We've been training like crazy since you left, we can take em." The Fire Dragon agrees with him.

"Me, Blaze, and Levi still cant use Dragon Force, but Im sure we're close." The Sky Dragon adds.

"Either way, no amount of power they have will keep us down and out." The Water Dragon finishes.

"Yeah I know even more powerful spells too, so this time Im helping." Silver says to them.

Shadow breaks the hug. "Glad to hear it, we also heard they offered you a spot as one of the 10 Great Wizard Lords. So we know your new power is no joke, Im very proud of you Silver. You've grown so much in such a short time."

"Yeah, but I couldn't except it if it means putting you in the lab."

"Thank you, that means a lot to us." They all nod.

"But you guys they have the 6th great wizard coming to get you and Im really worried about him. Plus your mating season..."

"Yeah, we know. We'll deal with him later and as for the mating season, we know its tomorrow. We're staying right here for it, then when its over we'll go take down 6 Hells."

"But you guys have to be apart."

"And we will, speaking of its time to go Levi. C'mon." Gajeel turns to her.

"Right behind you Gajeel, see you guys in a while." They leave in one direction.

"Same goes for me, later guys." Blaze leaves in another direction.

"Sorry to leave so soon Silver, don't worry we'll be fine." Wendy leaves in yet another different direction.

"We're all spreading out, nothing bad will happen."

"You sure you guys will be far enough apart?"

"We're sure, the other day we did a test to see how far it would take before we lost each other's scents. We marked the spots with X's, and we'll all meet back here once its over. Also Im to stay here."

"Oh I see, so you guys have planned it out. So I better go away too right?"

"Yes, it may start at anytime. But will you be alright on your own? Since your helping us again the magic council will come after you. Where will you go for the time being?"

"To be honest Shadow I have no idea...Im not sure where will be best you guys cant follow my scent and where the council cant get me. They said they'll leave you alone until its over, but that doesn't count me."

Shadow sighs. "...This is a very tough spot...I dont have any ideas...Do you?"

"No Shadow, sorry but I don't...Oh can I try something on you?"

He looks a bit confused. "First tell me what it is please."

"Well I was working on a powerful sleep powder and I wanted to see if it works on you guys."

"I see...it might work...I don't know how strong we are in this state...but if it works you can stay with me and you'll be safe since they wont be coming after us until it ends...Okay, give it a shot. But what happens if it doesn't work?"

"Then lets hope it does work." She takes a bit of it and blows it in his face, then he starts to feel drowsy.

He falls to the ground, but manages to say one thing before he falls asleep. "...Silver...I love you...Im so happy...your back..." He falls asleep.

She blushes and smiles. "Well that's good, he went out like a light. Now to wake him up." She dumps cold water on him.

He sit up fast. "AH! That was fast, but I wonder if it'll be enough when Im in heat." He stands back up.

"That was only a pinch of it and you were out, lets just hope it does and don't worry. I have a good amount of it and can easily make more." She smiles.

He smiles back. "Good, then now we wait. So what happens when I have to eat?"

"You can eat the shadows near by cant you?"

"Well yeah, but not if Im asleep."

"Oh, well I could feed you while you sleep or wake you up."

"Alright, Im sure we'll figure something out. I just don't wanna hurt you Silver."

"Don't worry Shadow, if you become to much for me I can put you to sleep and if I cant get out of it Ill have to use force. So Im sorry if I have to knock you out cold."

"Its okay, I understand. Right now Im just happy to have back, even if you were only gone for two days. It felt like much more."

She smiles again. "Im still sorry I left."

He smiles back and puts one arm around her. "Its alright Silver, we're all stronger and closer for it."

She keeps smiling and cuddles into him.

The day soon draws to a close, the sun slowly disappearing from the sky.

"We'd better go to bed now Shadow."

"Yeah, but I should sleep away from you tonight." He goes into the cave. "Sorry Silver, Id like to lay next to you tonight but its better this way. For now anyway."

"Its okay Shadow, don't worry about it." She smiles once more. "Well good night." She sets it up and goes into her tent, then falls asleep.

He lays down in the cave takes a deep breath to ready himself for what he's gonna turn into tomorrow. "...Silver...please stay away...I don't know what Ill do...but I still love you...That wont change." Then he falls asleep as well.

* * *

**So much happened in one chapter, at least for my usual standards. How will the mating season turn out? Will Silver be safe or become Shadow's mate/prey? Fine out next time, right here as always. Thanks again for your support all dedicated readers.**


	16. Chapter 16: Dragon Mating Season

**We've been over the who owns what thing many times already, Im pretty sure you all get it by now.**

**This chapter contains major lemons which you probably got from this chapter's title, read at your own risk. You've been warned.**

* * *

The next morning came and Silver slowly wakes up. "Its morning...I do wonder what Shadow will be like now that he's in heat...Oh boy...Well Im glad Im prepared."

Shadow woke up a while ago, but he hasn't left the cave out of what little self control he has left. All Silver can hear is some deep breathing coming from inside the cave, it sounds like Shadow but it also sounds a little like an actual dragon.

She slowly goes out of the tent and looks at the cave he's in, but doesn't go near it. Just incase. "Oh Shadow, I hope your okay."

Then he finally speaks. "...I...feel...so...hot...It...hurts...Need...a release...soon...Ill control...myself...for her..." His breathing sounds like its getting worse with each minute.

"Shadow." She looks at the cave. "Shadow dont worry, I know you cant control yourself but please. Ill be fine."

"Silver...I can...smell your scent...It smells...so good...I don't know...if can handle it...for much longer...I can feel myself...giving in to...my instincts..."

She blushes a bit. "I told you if you get too much for me I have the powder and I still have pills too, if all else fails Ill knock you out. But that's my last choice."

She then hears him clawing at the walls of the cave all around him, like he's lost himself even further. "...Silver...Im sorry...I cant hold it in...for much longer...I...I cant..."

"Don't worry, I know its not your fault Shadow." She gulps a bit.

"...Th-Thank you...I can feel it now...my will is almost gone...Get ready...here it comes..." Is the last thing he says before it all goes quiet.

"Umm...Shadow...you still there?" She gets a bit worried.

Slowly some darkness starts leaking out of the cave and it goes all around the area.

She gulps a bit more. "Oh boy, I didn't think this would happen."

It surrounds her especially and she hears Shadow's voice, quietly and a bit creepily. "...Silver...Silver..."

She gulps once again. "...Yes Shadow?" She looks around, trying to find him.

He still doesn't show himself. "...I want you right now Silver..."

She blushes hard. "...But where are you Shadow?"

"...Right here Silver..." He quickly reappears behind her, grabs both her hands and wont let go.

She looks behind her and blushes. "...Sh-Shadow."

He doesn't exactly look like himself, his eye that she can actually see is gleaming differently then when he's in Darkness Drive. Then he looks at her closely and licks his lips. "...Silver...I want you...and Ill have you all to myself..."

She blushes hard. "...Um...okay...Shadow..."

"...Good..." He licks and nibbles her neck, not trying to be gentle at all.

She blushes and moans. "...Ahh...Sh-Shadow..."

He keeps going for a good two to three minutes. "Now lets get these out of the way..." He raises his free hand. "Darkness Dragon Slash." Then in a few quick slashes her clothes fall to piece, and she's left in only her bra and panties. "...Much better..." He then uses his free hand to massage her right breast, still not being gentle.

She blushes more and moans more. "...Aaahhh...Sh-Shadow...Ohhh..."

As he does this he licks and nibbles her ear and whispers into it. "...Your my mate Silver...All mine..." He then moves his free hand down, slides it into her panties and starts to rub her womanhood hard and fast.

She blushes hard and moans loud. "Aaaahhh...Sh-Shadow...Oooohhhh..."

He breaths into her ear slowly, then in another two slashes her bra and panties fall to the ground along with all the other pieces of her clothing. "...Even better still..." He goes back to rubbing her sensitive spot.

She blushes harder and moans louder. "Aaahhh!...Sh-Shadow!...Ohhhhh!"

Then the two both fade into the shadows and reappear inside the cave. "Somewhere a bit more comfortable..." Then he quickly strips out of his clothing and holds her down on the ground with all his strength. "...Silver...your not resisting..."

She blushes hard. "...Why are you...holding me...down Shadow?"

"Because Silver...I cant have you running away from me...Not that you'd make it very far...Besides I like it better this way..." He licks all the way up her body, from her flower to her forehead.

She blushes and moans. "...I-I...wouldn't...Sh-Shadow..."

"...What ever happened to putting me to sleep?...Huh?...Silver?..."

She blushes again. "That was incase you were too much for me."

"...Ill show you just how much I am...No more waiting...I cant take it anymore..." He pushes himself inside her, hard and deep.

She winces a bit, moans and blushes. "Aahh...Sh-Shadow..."

He thrusts hard in and out of her, and goes deeper with every thrust. "...Aaahhh...This is just...what I needed...right now..."

She keeps blushing hard and moaning loud, then digs her nails into his back a bit. "Aaahhhh...Sh-Shadow...Ooohhh..."

He digs his claws into her flesh as well, then he drags several of them in a pattern along her body, tearing into her skin. When he stops she has a mark on her body. "...That's my mark...your mine now..." All the while he's still thrusting hard and fast into her.

The magic neko cries a bit due to the pain. "Aahhhh...Sh-Shadow...It...hurts...Ohhh..."

He licks her tears. "...Well that tasted good..." Then he kisses her deeply and continues his hard thrusting.

She slowly kisses him back and moans louder.

The Darkness Dragon's tongue starts fighting with hers, as he thrusts so deep he reaches her womb. He's almost reached his climax.

She winces a bit as she is also close and she fights back with her tongue.

He moans loud into the kiss and cums hard into her.

She cums too and moans loud as well.

He then breaks the kiss, goes down to her flower and licks it all up. "...Mmmm...Such a good taste...and its all mine..."

She pants hard and sheds a few more tears, still in pain from the mark he gave her.

"Oh...don't cry my dear...It'll all be over soon...I promise..." He slowly licks one part of the mark.

"That really hurt Shadow...Couldn't you do a small mark and do you normally bite your mate?"

"...Is it too much for you Silver?...Im sorry...but this is what it means to be a dragons mate...Good thing scars heal..."

"No, Ill live...But it wont show too badly right?"

"Not with how strong you are anyway..."

"Okay...So...Im now your mate?"

"That's right...just you...No one else...Is that a problem Silver?..."

"No its not, Im happy Im your mate."

Shadow grins at her comment. "Good...because it has to be you Silver...No one else will satisfy me...your the only one for me..." He goes back up to her face and kisses her cheek.

She blushes. "...Umm...th-thank you...but...you made me your mate because you love me right?"

He laughs a bit. "...This may all be on instinct...but Im still in here...I love you Silver...and no other girl this way...And you are mine...and no one else's..."

"Oh okay, sorry Shadow. I thought you were fully gone." She smiles.

He smiles back. "...I was at first...but after getting to let it out right now...Im starting to come back...All I needed was a release...so thank you Silver..."

"Its no trouble Shadow...Oh and thanks a lot for ripping my clothes to pieces." She says in a sarcastic tone.

"Don't blame me, blame these instincts." His eye has started to return to normal a bit as well.

"I know, I was just messing." She smiles again.

He smiles back again. "Im sure you have other outfits, and Ill try not to do this again."

"Be glad I do and do try."

He laughs a bit. "I may or may not have control to stop myself, its a good thing I like seeing you this way." He says as he looks up and down her nude body.

She blushes hard. "...Sh-Shadow your making me feel embarrassed."

He laughs more. "I know...I think its cute when you act all modest."

She blushes harder. "...O-Okay..."

"So how do you feel now?"

"I feel okay, why?"

He licks his lips. "Because Ive still got plenty of urges left in me."

"W-What?...Cant we rest for today?"

He grips the ground slightly. "...I suppose I can hold myself back for the rest of today...but only because its you Silver..."

Silver blushes again. "...Fine, just one more time, but let me take a pill before that okay?"

"Got it...hurry back..." He lets her go.

"Thank you." She wraps a towel around herself, goes back into the tent and takes a pill.

He waits in the cave for her to return.

She comes back a few seconds later. "Im done Shadow."

He quickly removes the towel from her body. "Good..."

She blushes once again.

He then picks her up and puts her down on her hands and knees as he stands over her.

She blushes hard and looks at him.

He looks back and whispers to her. "Don't worry...Ill be more gentle now..." He pushes himself into her from where he is and starts thrusting hard and fast while using his hands to massage and grip her butt.

She continues to blush and moan. "Oohh...Sh-Shadow...Ohh..."

He moves her up and down his member, while massaging her butt and licking her back and neck.

She blushes more and moans more. "A-Aaaahh...Sh-Shadow...Oohhh..."

"...Aaahhh...Silver...I...love...this...Aaaahhhh..." He goes faster and nibbles her neck and hair a bit, then he sticks three fingers into her butt and starts thrusting there as well.

She keeps blushing hard and moaning loud. "Aaaahhhh...Sh-Shadow...Ohhh...M-More..."

He moves his free hand to her breasts and squeezes the left one, while at the same time continuing and speeding up on all his other actions.

Silver blushes harder and moans louder. "Aaaahhhh!...Sh-Shadow!...I-Im...c-cumming!...Ohhhh!"

He's about at his climax as well, as he cums hard into her for the second time today and moans loudly.

She cums hard too and pants heavily.

He stops all his actions and pulls out of her. "...Thank you...Silver...I think...Im good...For today anyway...we'll see what happens tomorrow..."

"Okay Shadow..." She smiles at him.

He smiles back and lays her down, then lays beside her.

She cuddles into him.

Shadow wraps his arms around her and holds her close. "...Thank you...for helping me today...Silver...Your my mate now...and only you...I love you."

"I love you too Shadow and Im happy to be your mate."

"Thank you...and Im sorry that I hurt you...I didn't mean it..."

"Its okay Shadow, its not your fault."

"Im glad you feel that way Silver...Ill try not to do anything like that anymore..."

"Like I said its not your fault, your in heat."

"This is why I love you Silver...your so sweet and kind..."

She blushes and smiles. "Oh stop, your making me blush."

"How can I? Its all true." The Darkness Dragon then kisses her forehead.

She blushes more. "Thank you."

"Anytime, now get some rest. You might be needing it for later."

"Yeah." Silver closes her eyes and falls asleep.

Shadow holds her close and falls asleep himself.

The next morning comes around and Silver slowly wakes up.

Meanwhile Shadow is still asleep.

She quietly gets up, wraps a towel around herself, goes into the tent, puts on new clothes and takes a pill.

He still doesn't wake up.

She goes back to see he's still asleep and she got some fish for breakfast.

Shadow smells the food and slowly starts to walk up. "...Uhhh...Food..."

Silver cooks the fish with a fire she made.

Shadow gets up, gets dressed and goes over to her. "Silver, good morning."

"Oh good morning Shadow, how did you sleep?" She smiles at him.

He smiles back. "Fine thanks, you?"

"I slept fine." She gives him some fish.

He begins eating it. "Thanks, also how's your body feel? Where I marked you."

"Its fine Shadow, why?" She eats too.

"I was just worried Id left a bad scar on you, once again Im sorry for hurting you Silver."

"Shadow its fine, its not your fault."

"Thanks, Im just Im not totally gone anymore." He soon finishes eating.

She finishes too. "Well that's good." She smiles again.

He smiles back and finishes eating as well. "It is, I hope the others are doing alright."

"Im sure they are."

"Me to, Im sure they'll do okay."

"So...what now?"

"...Well...mating season isn't over yet...Speaking of, remember its only two days long. So thankfully we wont be here too much longer, we only have one day left. All the build up through the last ten years just gradually goes away I guess, Im still not entirely sure."

"Oh I see, so just today and its over for now?"

"Yes, just today and then its over until next year."

"Okay, but Im sure it wont be as bad anymore right?"

"Of course not, the worst is over I promise."

"That's good." She smiles at him again.

He smiles back and sweat drops a bit. "Looks like we got all worried for nothing huh?"

"I guess so."

"Well we didn't know what would happen, so I guess it was okay for us to worry. And on that note, care to help me get through the last day? I do still feel hot." He smirks at her.

She blushes. "Of course Shadow..."

"Thank you Silver, and Ill even let you decide how its done this time."

She blushes hard. "...O-Okay..."

"Tent or cave?"

"T-Tent..."

"Alright then." He takes her hand and they go into the tent.

She blushes and follows him.

Shadow then undresses and waits for her to do the same.

Silver slowly undresses too.

The Darkness Dragon pulls her close to him and she can feel his body heat. "Well...I said you can decide Silver..."

She keeps blushing. "...What are my options?"

"Just start...and Ill follow...Im good with anything..."

"Umm...I don't know Shadow...I just...want you to lead..." She blushes again.

"...If you say so...just follow my lead then." He picks her up, lays down and positions her opening right over his erect member.

This makes her blush hard.

He then lowers her down on his member, then he starts moving her up and down on it and moaning loudly.

She blushes hard and moans loud. "Aaahhh...Sh-Shadow...Ohhh..."

He moves her faster, then he notices her breasts boucing with every thrust. So he grabs both and start squeezing them. "Aaahhh...Silver...their...so big and soft...and your insides...feel...great...Aaahhhh..."

She blushes harder, moans louder and starts to move faster. "Aahhh...S-So...good...Sh-Shadow..."

His body heat starts to make them both sweat, and he pinches her nipples then pushes himself deeper inside her. "Aahhh...I know...Silver...Aaahhhh..."

She blushes even harder and moans even louder. "Aaahhh!...Sh-Shadow!...Ohhhh!...I-Im...c-cumming!...Ahhhhh!"

He does the same, and they sweat even more. "...Aaahhh!...M-Me to!...Aahhhh!...Cum with me...Silver!...Aaaaaahhhhh!" His climax hits hard and he cums with all his strength into her.

She cums hard too and collapses onto him, panting heavily. "...That...was...amazing..."

He takes his hands off her breasts and pants heavily as well. "...Yeah...it was...Thanks...for that...Silver..."

She slowly gets off him and lays beside him. "No...problem...Shadow..."

He grabs her hand. "...I love you...so much...Silver..." He smiles at her.

She smiles back. "I love you to Shadow."

"For later there's a small lake not very far from here where we can get cleaned up."

"Okay, its not too close to the others?"

"Of course not, its only two minutes from here."

"Oh okay."

"We'll head over in a little bit."

"Okay Shadow."

He wraps his arms around her and holds her close.

She cuddles into him.

Shadow's body heat starts to go down a bit as a result of everything Silver's done for him in the last day and a half.

She smiles at him once again.

He smiles back and whips some of the sweat off her forehead. "Sorry about all the sweat and heat."

"Its okay Shadow."

He then kisses her forehead.

She giggles and smiles.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me." He touches her neck and her Neko Dragon guild emblem returns. "Welcome back."

She smiles and touches where her emblem is. "Its good to have that back."

"Well its good to have you back."

She keeps smiling and hugs him.

He once again smiles back and hugs her back.

"Wanna get a bit of sleep or what?"

"That sounds nice." He closes his eyes and falls asleep.

She falls asleep too, with a content smile on her face.

Several hours later Shadow wakes up with a long yawn.

Silver is still asleep.

He chooses not to bother her, so he waits for her to wake up.

After awhile she begins to wake up.

"Good evening my love." He smiles at her.

She smiles back at him. "Good evening darling."

He then gets up, wraps a towel around his lower half and grabs his clothes. "Lets head to the lake."

"Okay." She wraps a towel around herself and gets her clothes as well.

Shadow then takes her hand and leads her to the lake, it sparkles in the bright moonlight.

"Wow...it looks beautiful." She looks at it in awe.

"Hold on." He moves her so her reflection is in it now. "Now it looks 100x better."

Silver blushes hard and smiles at him.

He smiles back, then puts his clothes down, takes his towel off and jumps into the lake.

She puts her clothes down, takes her towel off and gets into the lake too.

Shadow swims behind her underwater and tickles her sides.

Silver giggles. "Sh-Shadow..."

He keeps going and tickles her harder.

She giggles more. "Sh-Shadow...So...mean..."

He then comes up out of the water and keeps tickling her. "What's that Silver?" He teases her.

"Y-Your...s-so...mean..." She giggles hard.

Then he stops. "I know, but I also love you."

"I love you to." She smiles.

He smiles too. "Sorry, I couldn't resist."

She sticks her tongue out at him.

He takes some water in his palms and drops it on her head, then laughs a bit.

She dives down under the water.

He follows her.

She uses an invisibility spell on herself so he cant see her.

He looks around for her, but cant seem to find her.

They come back up soon and she splashes water at him.

He quickly turns to where it came from, but he sees nothing and wonders what's up.

The brunette goes behind him again and splashes water again.

The half dragon quickly turns around, but still sees nothing. Now he gets suspicious and waits for the next one.

She stays behind him, nibbles his ear and quickly goes under water again.

He blushes a bit, but then he knows its Silver.

She goes behind him, licks his neck and reappears.

He blushes harder and turns around to see her. He then grins playfully at her.

She smiles at him.

He smiles back.

She then hugs and kisses him.

He hugs and kisses her back.

She keeps kissing him.

He does the same, as his heat isn't quite over yet.

Silver wraps her arms around his neck.

Shadow wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her close to him. So now their bodies are pressed up against each other in the water.

She blushes and moans.

He does the same, as his tongue begins to play with hers.

She blushes, moans and plays with his tongue back.

Then one of his hands goes to her breasts and the other to her butt, then he begins massaging both at the same time.

She blushes more and moans more. "Ahhhh...Sh-Shadow..."

He whispers in her ear. "Its my last one for the season, one more time."

She keeps blushing. "...Okay...but you sure its okay to do it in the lake?"

"I dont have a problem with it, but if you do we can go back to the shore."

"Yeah, just incase someone sees us."

He blushes a bit now. "Alright then, as you wish." He picks her up bridal style and carries her back to the shore. He then sets her down under a tree.

She blushes hard and looks at him.

He blushes and looks back, then whispers to her again. "Like I said, this is the last one for the season Silver."

"Yeah, its okay."

He licks his lips. "Thanks, you can start if you want."

"No...you begin...please..."

"If you say so, Ill start here then." He goes down to her flower and sticks his tongue into it deep.

She blushes and moans. "Ahhh...Sh-Shadow..."

He doesn't waste time, as he moves both his hands to her butt. Then he begins to massage with one hand and thrust three fingers with the other, while his tongue goes deeper and faster.

She blushes more and moans more. "Aaahhh...Sh-Shadow...Ooohhh..."

After a few more minutes with his tongue, he pulls it out of her flower. "Next." He goes to her breasts. He licks her right nipple, making circles around the left one, and keeps thrusting in and out of her butt.

She blushes hard and moans loud. "Aaahh!...Sh-Shadow!...Ohhh!...M-More!...

He gently bites and pinches her nipples, while thrusting faster at her butt.

Silver continues to blush harder and moan louder. "A-Aaaahhh!...S-So...g-good!...Sh-Shadow!...Ooooohhh!..."

Then he finally pushes his hardened member into her wet flower, and starts thrusting hard and fast along with all his other actions.

She keeps blushing harder and moaning louder. "Aaahh!...Sh-Shadow!...Ohhhh!...S-So...g-good!..."

He pushes himself deeper and deeper inside his mate, as fast as he can, as he also gets faster on everything else. He moans loudly the whole time.

She blushes even harder and moans even louder. "Aaaahhhh!...Sh-Shadow!...Im...cumming!...Oooohhhh!..."

He moans his loudest and reaches his climax as well, and he cums into her with all his remaining strength.

She also cums hard as well and pants heavily.

He then pulls out of her and leans against the tree beside her, also panting heavily. "...Well...I think...that was...the last of it...Mating season is over...Thank you...for everything...Silver...my love..."

She keeps panting. "Its...okay...Im...glad...I could help...my darling...Shadow..."

He smiles at her, as the moon and stars fill the sky.

She cuddles into him.

He holds her close.

She smiles at him. "I love you Shadow."

He smiles back. "I love you to Silver, so tomorrow we can go one of two ways. We can wait for the magic council to come after us, or we can go take down the 6 Hells. Either way suits me just fine, but going to battle the 6 Hells means we'll get a new friend if...Im sorry, when we win."

"I really don't know Shadow...I think we should get the Blood Dragon and leave as soon as we get her."

"I agree, however the magic council knows we plan to fight them. They might just for us to take each other out, then they'll show up and bring us all in." He grits his teeth thinking about that outcome.

"Yeah...for that I know a powerful teleport spell that can bring us anywhere I choose and if they try to stop us with another spell I can use the Magic Canceling spell. I can stop multiple people at the same time."

"You really are amazing, Im sorry we ever doubted you Silver."

"Its okay, don't worry. But you guys have to be close to me, the teleport spell cant stretch out too far."

"Got it, just dont use too much of your magic power. We dont know how weak we'll all be after we fight 6 Hells."

"Yeah...I tried to find out what kind of magic they use, but I came up with nothing."

"That's because they barely show themselves, being one of the top three dark guilds in the world they hardly ever have to do anything themselves. All I know about them is that they took the Blood Dragon, that guy that took her was their guild master, and all together they have somewhere around six members total. That's about it, not much to work with."

"Well lets just be careful when fighting them."

"Yeah, we don't know what we're in for. Still, Im not leaving without the Blood Dragon. We have to beat them to save her, and we will." He raises his fist in the air.

She smiles. "Once we have her Ill do the spell even if they all aren't defected."

"That is a good thought, but that wont work. She'll still be a member of their guild unless we defeat them, remember?"

"Oh yeah...okay...I wish I knew how to remove an emblem but...only the guild master can do that."

"Yes, Im not sure there is another way. Don't worry though, Im sure we can beat them all."

"Yeah I hope so, lets get dressed. Im getting cold."

"Agreed." He stands up and gets dressed.

She gets up and gets dressed too.

He also grabs both the towels they came with, then grabs her hand and they walk back to camp.

She smiles once more and holds his hand back.

Once they arrive back at camp they both go inside the tent and Shadow puts the towels away.

Silver takes a pill and then lays down.

Shadow lays down next to her. "We're not very far from the 6 Hell's guild, tomorrow we beat them and save the Blood Dragon."

"Okay Shadow."

"I know you can handle yourself now Silver, I don't need to protect you anymore. But still, don't you dare die on me."

"I wont die, I promise. You guys better not die either."

"Of course not, we're not going anywhere."

"Thank you Shadow." She snuggles into him.

He holds her close. "Anything for you Silver."

She closes her eyes and falls asleep.

He does the same.

* * *

**If your into that kinda stuff then that was a good chapter Im sure, if not then you can wait for the next one. I promise it gets better, but that's more for you to decide. Will out heroes be able to save the Blood Dragon? Or will they die trying? Find out next time just like always, thanks.**


	17. Chapter 17: Neko Against Time

**I think we all get the ownership thing by now, so Im just gonna stop saying or rather typing it.**

**This chapter has major battle parts in it and given that there will be multiple battles happening at the same time, every time the scene changes to a different battle Ive used a bold X to mark it. You get the point or Im sure you will once you get there, also Im gonna be offline for a few days to go to a family member's funeral. So very tragic. Please enjoy this chapter anyway though.**

* * *

The next morning and Silver slowly wakes up.

Shadow is still asleep, as his mating season left him tired.

The brunette smiles at him and slowly walks out of the tent, hoping the others are okay.

Wendy and Blaze are already back. "Sup Silver?" Blaze asks with a grin.

"Good morning, what are you still doing here?" Wendy asks, a little concerned, but naïve.

"Oh umm...hi guys...How have you been?" Silver scratches the back of her head nervously.

"Fine I guess, what about you Silver? Did something happen?" Wendy asks again.

Blaze knows and grins big. "Oh my god, you and Shadow mated! Your his mate now, admit it!"

Silver blushes hard and keeps quiet.

"I knew it, your face says it all!" The Fire Dragon laughs hard, and Wendy blushes hard.

"...So uhhh...you and Shadow...that's nice..." The Sky Dragon nervously curls her hair thinking about it.

Silver continues to blush harder. "Okay fine we mated and yes Im his mate now. You happy?"

Blaze stops laughing and pats the older girl's shoulder. "Relax Silver, Im sorry and Im happy for ya. Good for you girl." She winks at her and Wendy's blush goes down a bit.

"M-Me to...With you to in love its only natural that you be his mate Silver..."

"Yeah...and I have the mark to prove it as well." The magic neko smiles.

"He marked you to? That a boy, no one touches his girl but him." Blaze laughs a bit.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Wendy gets worried.

"It was painful when he gave it to me, but he was still in heat. Im okay now though."

Wendy takes a deep breath. "Im just glad he didn't hurt you too badly Silver."

Shadow then exits the tent. "Good morning everyone, good to see you made it back alright girls."

"Thanks Shadow, glad to hear you scored big time over the mating season." Blaze gives him a thumbs up, then Shadow and Wendy both blush hard.

Silver blushes hard too. "Blaze stop talking about it."

"Allow me to change the subject a bit, how did both of you fair for mating season?" Shadow asks them.

Wendy stops blushing. "It was okay, I may be a dragon but Im still only 12. So it wasnt that hard for me to handle."

"Mine was a little harder to take, honestly I thought I was gonna lose it there for a minute. So I pleasured myself and everything was fine enough, our human halves can come in handy sometimes." Blaze smiles and Shadow and Wendy blush again.

Silver blushes hard again too. "I wonder how Gajeel and Levi did." She tries to change the subject again.

The two dragons then appear over the horizon. "Why don't we ask them?" Wendy asks with a smile as they walk up to the rest of the group, hand in hand. "Sup you two, how did it go?"

"Lets just say, this one is all mine now and no one else's." Gajeel says with a grin, which makes Levi blush and nod.

"Oh this just keeps getting better and better, how did it feel Levi?" Blaze grins again and asks.

"...It...It was...amazing..." The bluenette blushes harder.

Silver does the same. "I know how you feel Levi."

"Wait, so Silver and...Nice going Shadow." Gajeel and Shadow smile and high five each other.

"Thanks Gajeel, you to. Im happy it worked out for both of us, our girls too."

"By the way, I hope you don't mind Silver. I borrowed a few of your pills, Im not quite ready for a child yet." Levi blushes harder and looks down a bit.

"Its okay Levi, don't worry and Im not either." She smiles at her.

She smiles back. "Thanks Silver, and Im happy for you and Shadow. Did he mark you? Gajeel marked me, and it hurt."

"Yes he did and it hurt too. I was crying with the pain."

Levi then hugs Silver gently. "Im sorry to hear that happened to you, I cried a bit too. But its over now and we both have these two forever to ourselves, and Im very happy with that."

Silver hugs back. "Yeah, but Im happy Im Shadow's mate. I don't regret it." She smiles.

Levi smiles too. "Im also happy Im Gajeel's mate, I dont regret it for a second either."

"Awww, that's really sweet." Wendy smiles big at them.

"Good for both of you." Blaze smiles as well.

"Now onto our new issue, beat 6 Hells, get the Blood Dragon back and leave fast before the council gets us." Silver announces.

"Exactly, that's our next mission everyone. We leave today, right now. We may not know much about them, but they have one of our dragons and I think I speak for all of us in saying we wont leave her behind." Shadow agrees.

"We were going through with this mission anyway, so I say lets get it done right." The Iron Dragon says with a confident grin.

"For sure, and it'll be easier now that Silver's back with us." Wendy agrees too.

"Ill say, lets all do what all those other chumps couldn't do." So does Blaze.

"They may be one of the three most powerful dark guild, but Im not scared at all." The Water Dragon shares their confidence and they all have determined expressions.

"Alright, lets go you guys." Silver smiles at all of them.

"Agreed, lets get the camp site packed up and move out." They all pack it up and start walking towards the 6 Hell's guild hall.

Silver gets a bit nervous, but she stands close to Shadow.

Shadow puts one hand on her shoulder to try and reassure her. "We're all at least a little nervous, these guys are one of the best after all. But like I said last night, we're all not going anywhere."

"Yeah and remember guys, once we beat them come near me and Ill teleport us away from here." Silver informs them all.

"Got it."

"No argument here."

"Me to."

"But what happens is your too hurt to teleport Silver?" The younger bluenette asks her.

"Don't worry, I have a plan if that happens." She smiles.

Wendy smiles back. "Okay, what is it?"

"I made this potion that can give you a bit of magic if you run out, like a boost of energy."

"That sounds pretty cool Silver." Levi comments.

"Agreed, you really did get stronger and then sum." Blaze agrees.

"Thanks, now lets keep going."

The group soon arrives at the dark guild hall, its a big tower with 6 floors to it and the sky all around it is dark. Its like night time all the time. "Pretty cliché for a dark guild don't ya think?" Blaze is the first to speak up.

"Who cares? Lets just get this over with." Gajeel goes and knocks on the front door. "Hey, 6 Hell freaks! Open up, we're gonna kick your sorry asses!"

"Also we'll be taking back our friend, the Blood Dragon!" Shadow joins him, then the group hears evil laughter from all around them.

"That doesn't sound good, get ready everyone." Silver stands battle ready.

Then six holograms appear in front of them, the six mages that make up the guild. One is the Blood Dragon. Second is a girl that looks about 14 with long icy blue hair down to her shoulders with a single pinkish red streak in it on the right side, the strangest part of it is her pinkish red streak matches Blaze's hair, and Blaze's blue streak matches her hair, she wears an outfit that looks like part shrine maiden and part princess. The third is a boy that looks 18, with dark purple hair spiked up even is sideburns, he wears a long a long white coat with black arm bands and dark purple cuffs, a black shirt, and dark purple pants with black bands wrapped around his legs in several spots. The next one is a man who looks like he's in his late 20's, with his dark brown hair in a almost tree like fashion, a grassy green sleeveless shirt, orange pants, not much else then that. The 5th is a girl in her early 20's wearing a skin tight outfit, white in color, with brown at her arms and legs, she also has long dark hair and red lipstick. And the last is another man is his earlier 30's, he doesnt wear a shirt, but her does wear a long black grim reaper looking cloak and he's carrying a big sythe. None of them are the guild master the friends saw, but they are the 6 Hells.

Silver looks at the Blood Dragon. "You guys are going to pay for stealing her." She glares at the others.

"Oh that's so cute, you think we're scared of you." The blue haired female says. "Well she's with us now, isn't that right Blood?" The Blood Dragon nods slowly and the other dragons all look a little surprised.

"Blood I know they did something to you, but please. We're your friends, remember I'm the one who understands you." Silver tries to reason with her, hoping she's getting through to her.

The Blood Dragon looks at Silver with a discouraged expression. "Im really sorry Silver, Im with them now. And if you find me inside this tower, Ill have to kill you."

"You bastards, I swear we'll save you Blood." Shadow comments while glaring at them.

"Even if we gotta beat the crap out of ya to do it." Gajeel does the same.

The grim reaper male then starts to speak. "Which brings me to our game, from here you'll come to six doors, each door leads to one of us. Whoever you run into will be your opponent, but if by some remote chances you manage to beat all of us. Then you'll get to go on and face our master on the top floor, where he will destroy all of you."

"Damn it. Don't worry Blood, we're going to get you away from these people. I promise you that." Silver says to her.

"Well good luck, your opponents are left entirely up to chance." The dark haired woman speaks.

"We'll be waiting, I sincerely hope I get a strong opponent." The tree man talks then.

"Enter if you dare, now's your only chance to turn back." The purple haired male finishes, then the holograms vanish.

"So then we don't get to choose who we battle." Levi deduces.

"And we're all gonna have to battle separately, I don't like this." Wendy begins to get worried.

"Damn it, this whole thing sucks so hard." Blaze says with anger.

"Guys we don't have a choose. We have to do this." Silver says to all of them.

"She's right, we're all just gonna have to try our best. Wendy don't give up, don't cry, and please don't die on me." Shadow looks her right in the eyes.

"Okay Shadow, Ill do my very best in there." She gets some confidence back, then they all enter the tower and see six different paths. None are labeled, so they don't know which opponent they'll get.

"Okay, anyone care to take the first pick?" Gajeel asks.

"I will. One, two, three, I pick this one!" Blaze runs into one of the paths, then its instantly sealed off with magic.

"Looks once you choose there aren't any do overs, so Ill take this one." Levi goes in another one and the same thing happens. Gajeel and Wendy then pick their paths and they get sealed off as well.

"Only two left, good luck Silver. Please don't die." Shadow takes his path and once again it gets sealed off.

"I wont, you better not either." Silver goes into the last path, perpared for whoever she gets.

**X**

Shadow soon enters his room, its filled with rocky cliffs and tornados off in the distance. "It looks a lot bigger on the inside."

"Welcome to my room Darkness Dragon, my name is Reaper and this is where I deliver you to hell." He's floating above Shadow.

"Will you? Just try it." Shadow got the reaper looking guy's room.

**X**

Then with Gajeel. "Alright now how'd I get?!"

"Im right here Iron Dragon." Its a room filled with trees, then the tree man from before comes out of one of them like he was the tree. "The name is Sylvan."

"This should be interesting." Gajeel says with a grin.

**X**

Then with Blaze, she ends up in an ice castle. "Huh? This place is cold."

"It should, this is my room." The blue haired maiden princess walks up to her. "Its very ice to meet you, Im Marin."

"Fire against Ice, alright then. Game on." Blaze lights her fists on fire.

**X**

Then Wendy who ends up in a place that looks like a toxic swamp. "Ewww, this place looks so gross."

"I don't really care what you think, what matters now little girl is that Im gonna trash you. You can just call me Cobra."

Wendy gulps as her opponent is the purple haired boy. "I hope the others are better off then me..."

**X**

Then Levi has entered a room covered in blood just like back at the haunted house. "Oh damn...I know whose room this is..."

"That's right, hello again Levi." The Blood Dragon appears before her and she sweats a bit.

**X**

Then in Silver's room its filled with sphere crystals, all have clocks in them. "Whose room is this and what's with all the clocks?" She looks around and keeps her guard up.

Then someone slowly walks towards her. "Hello there Silver, my names Crona. And all the clocks, I like them. Time is such an amazing thing, don't you think?" Its the long dark haired woman.

Silver glares at her. "I don't have time for this, I need to get the Blood Dragon and get the hell out of here."

"I think you'll find that as a bit difficult, take a look for yourself." A big sphere crystal works like a TV and it shows Levi fighting the Blood Dragon.

"Damn it, Levi better be careful." Silver watches the sphere.

"Thats not all, take a look." Now she sees all of her friends, first is what's going on in Shadow's battle.

**X**

"Darkness Dragon Pulse!"

"Wind Wall!" He creates a wind barrier that blocks Shadow's attack easily. "I use Wind Magic, too bad your little Sky Dragon couldn't fight me instead."

"Damn it...I guess Ill have to deal."

**X**

Then in Gajeel's battle. "Iron Dragon Roar!"

"Too slow." He disappears into the earth and the attack does no damage, then Gajeel gets wrapped tight in tree roots. "I use the Arc of Trees, you wont beat me in the forest."

"Screw you and your trees, Ill kick your ass and then kick your master's ass!" Gajeel's body grows blades and he breaks out.

**X**

Then with Blaze. "Fire Dragon Flame Elbow!" The ice girl makes an ice shield and blocks it. "How can my flames not work on ice?"

"Im a little hurt you don't remember me Fire Dragon, its me. The Ice Dragon, although now I go by Marin like I said." She grins evilly at the Fire Dragon.

Blaze looks shocked, to finally realize it is her old friend the Ice Dragon. "No way..."

"Way, now die!"

**X**

Meanwhile with Wendy. "Sky Dragon Wing Attack!"

He easily dodges it. "When will you understand you cant hit me in here? This is my zone."

"No way am I gonna give in to you, Sky Dragon Slash!" He catches her hand in his then some kind of purple looking substance starts coming off of it and Wendy jumps back and holds her hand in great pain. "OW! What did you do?...What a minute...you cant be!..."

"But I am, Im not just Cobra. Your fighting the Poison Dragon now, its over for you." It was poison, he's the Poison Dragon. So 6 Hells has three dragons on their side, not just one. Wendy cringes in fear at seeing he's the Poison Dragon.

**X**

Back with Silver, who is still watching all of this. "What?...But why don't they stop? Their dragons as well. The Ice and Fire Dragons shouldn't be fighting. What did you do to them?" She glares at Crona.

She grins at her. "Believe whatever you want, but we've done nothing to them. They joined us of their own free will, and now their apart of the 6 Hells. Ice and Poison do make for such lovely hells, their both very painful and kill very slowly."

"You stole the Blood Dragon...and I swear none of my friends better be dead or your all going to be sorry." Silver continues to glare at her.

"Your friends have one major weakness when fighting our three dragons, they have mercy. Where as our dragons will show no mercy and kill when given the chance. Cobra and Marin are very powerful, plus all three of our dragons have a little something extra that Im sure your dragons don't have."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"See for yourself, the show is just starting, especially the dragon battles."

Silver continues to watch the crystal TV, worried about all of her friends.

**X**

Shadow and Reaper and now fighting with Shadow's katana and Reaper's scythe. "Your not too bad, I can see how your dark guild is one of the best." Shadow comments.

"Flattery will get you no where, Ill send you to hell where you belong."

**X**

"Just give up already, Bleve." Sylvan makes an explosion out of nowhere, but Gajeel puts up his scales at the last second.

"Iron Dragon Scales, now Hard Fist!" Sylvan goes into a tree and dodges it. "This is so not fair."

"Deal with it, now Ramus Sica!" The tree mage makes hundreds of shard tree seeds fly at Gajeel and they cut through his scales.

"I don't believe it, he's actually cutting trough my scales."

"Now Tower Burst!" Sylvan now makes a bigger explosion and it really hurts Gajeel who yells out in pain.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" His scales vanish also.

**X**

"No Gajeel!" Silver keeps looking at the others, wondering what's happening to them.

**X**

"Fire Dragon Billiant Flame!"

"Ice Dragon Zero." Marin freezes the flames solid and Blaze is shocked.

"No way, you froze my fire?!"

"Its easy once you know how to do it, Ice Dragon Blades!" She then makes two ice blades on her arms, and slashes Blaze with them several times. Its both very cold and very sharp.

"...Is that...all ya got?..." Blaze breaths heavily, but can still stand.

"You wish, I hope your ready. This are about to get even colder."

**X**

Wendy jumps down from a tree at Cobra. "I gotcha now, Sky Dragon Crushing Fang!"

"Fester and fall, Poison Dragon Fang Thrust!" He makes a giant snake out of poison and it bites down hard on Wendy and stops her attack.

"...That poison hurts a lot...Sky Dragon Healing Spell." She heals herself.

"Well that's really gonna get in the way, guess Ill have to turn up the pressure."

**X**

The Blood Dragon pulls out a double edged sword and cuts her own arm with it, then throws the blood from the wound at Levi. "Blood Dragon Slicer!" Levi quickly dodges it, then the Blood Dragon gets close to her. "Blood Dragon Blade!" She makes more blood from the wound turn into a blade and slashes at Levi with it.

"Water Dragon Slicer!" She does what the Blood Dragon did before, only this time their made of water. She then jumps back to avoid it.

"Blood Dragon Needles." Levi jumps out of the way to avoid the blood needles that came up out of the ground. "Oh dear, all your dodging will be troublesome. Ill have to deal with it now."

"What do you mean by that?" Levi questions.

**X**

Marin, Cobra and Blood Dragon all say this at the same time, in their own separate rooms of course. "Dragon Force!" Marin gets icy blue scales that are cold to the touch, Cobra gets purple poison scales that are literally drenched in poison, and the Blood Dragon gets bloody red scales like back when Silver fought her before. Blaze, Wendy, and Levi all look on in fear and shock as their opponents can all use Dragon Force.

**X**

"No way...They know Dragon Force?...Damn it...I need to get to them...You'd better let me out of here." Silver threatens Crona.

"Sorry, but even if I wanted to I cant. The master magically seals off all floors until someone falls in battle, even if you were to beat me and move on you wouldn't be able to go help your friends. These are fights they have to win or probably lose alone."

"Damn it...I cant help them...Your master is so dead now!" Silver quickly runs at her with great speed and stops in front of her. "Magic Canceling!" She cancels out all her magic. "Twin neko claws!" Two giant cat paws of magic appear on her hands and she uses them to slash at her with the sharp claws.

Crona quickly uses some crystal orbs to block her attacks and then get some distance from her. "Not bad at all, but your in for a bad surprise. Arc of Time." She rewinds time around herself, to before Silver canceled her magic. "My magic is the Arc of Time, I simply turned back time to before my magic was canceled and in case your confused. Time isnt magic, its a property that controls the universe. Therefore Im able to do this even when you negate my powers, now time stop." She freezes time around Silver. "Now Flash Forward." She makes a bunch of the orbs in the room hit the older girl while she's frozen in time, they hit hard and fast. "And once I unfreeze time all those strikes will hit you all at once, Restore." She restores time around Silver to normal and she gets hit hard with all those strikes from before.

Silver gets back up. "Damn it, so you use time. How am I going to stop that?" She thinks.

"Obviously the answer is that you cant, next Luminous Minutes." Crona does the same thing as before, but this time she doesn't freeze Silver and the orbs hit much faster and harder. Like rays of light.

Silver dodges as many as she can. Some still hit her and do big damage.

"Just give in, none can escape the flow of time."

"Im not giving in..." Silver sees the clocks and gets an idea. She uses her fire magic to break all the clocks in the room.

Crona laughs a bit. "Did you honestly think that destroying the clocks would change anything? Their just in this room for decoration, nothing more."

Silver smirks at her and combines the pieces, turning them into a giant sword and shield. She moves them with her levitate magic and attacks with them, hitting Crona with a strong attack.

Crona was not expecting it. "Ive never seen anyone do that, I must say Im prety impressed. Arc of Time!" She rewinds time around Silver's weapons, they turn back into the clocks that fill the room. "Now Flash Forward!"

Silver uses a magic shield to block it. "Damn it..."

"You cant stop time, just surrender to it like everyone else." Crona makes them fly faster and harder at the other girl.

"Damn it...I cant keep this up forever...What to I do?" Silver keeps blocking them.

Crona keeps making them fly at her and eventually they get through.

Silver keeps dodging them now. "Damn it..."

Crona makes them stop. "Ready to give in yet Silver?"

"Hell no!" Silver glares at her.

Crona grins at her. "Very well then, prepare to witness the true power of the Arc of Time then. End of Time!" A portal opens up above the brunette and meteor falls out of it and hits her with tons of explosive power.

"Damn it...I wont give up..." Silver still manages to stand up again and turns into her hellhound form. It appears to be bigger and stronger then usual, then she roars at Crona loudly.

"Excuse me if Im not impressed by this, now Luminous Minutes." It hits Silver hard and fast like last time.

Silver stands up again. "Devil Hound Roar!" She roars very loud, breaking the sound barrier and blood comes out of Crona's ears. Now she cant hear.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!...Okay...Arc of Time..." The dark haired woman rewinds time so now her ears are back to normal, however she didnt use it to heal her actual injuries.

This gives Silver the idea that she cant use it to heal herself. She smirks and charges at Crona, breathing fire at her and claws her at the arm leaving a deep scar.

"AH! Damn it! Luminous Minutes!" They fly fast at Silver.

She dodges them and keeps attacking Crona.

Crona uses the orbs like a shield again and breaths heavily "...Well...it seems you discovered the weakness to my Arc of Time...I may be able to use it to freeze, rewind, and speed things up...but I cant use it...to heal myself...That's its one weakness...Too bad its still over for you...Freeze!" She freezes Silver in time again. "Now Luminous Minutes!" They hits hard all at once.

Silver still stands up again, refusing to give up.

"Just die already, Flash Forward!" The orbs fly at the hellhound again.

She gets back up again with big wounds.

"Persistent aren't you? How annoying, lay down and die. Time to finish you off, End of Time!" She opens the portal with the meteor once again.

Silver deflects it, it then goes flying at Crona.

"You wont get to me, Flash Forward!" The orbs fly at Silver and stop the previous attack.

Silver dodges them and slashes at Crona hard.

"AAAHHHH! Damn you! Just die! Luminous Minutes!" It comes down all around Silver.

She keeps slashing at Crona, despite her attacks. "You die!"

"Never!" The orbs keep flying at her.

Silver keeps attacking the other girl and ignoring the orbs. "Then I wont die either!"

Crona keeps making the orbs fly, more and more of them with each second.

Silver soon slashes at her with a claw so deeply that Crona hits the ground hard.

The blood leaks from her body and the time mage holds her large wound in pain. "...N-No...I cant be defeated..."

"Sorry, but I have too much on the line to lose." Silver attacks her again, sending her into the wall hard and she falls to the ground.

Crona struggles to stay conscious. "...Y-You...what are you?..."

"Im a magic user and part neko, that's what I am."

"...Eheheheh...How cute...Ive been defeated by a magic cat...This is some kind of sick joke..." Crona passes out and the door leading out of her floor opens for Silver.

"Well see ya." She runs out the door. She's able to watch the other battles from a waiting room just below the top floor, she watches them all. "You guys, please be okay...Don't die..." She changes back to her human form and holds her hands together, hoping all her friends will be okay.

* * *

**Okay so I hope that was alright for some battles, battles seem to be one thing Im not if Im good at or not. Ill let you decide. Also please keep in mind that this story is an RP, so battles might get a little complicated okay? Just bare with me. Anyway, Silver may have defeated one of the 6 Hells, but there are still five left. Will the others be able to overcome the odds and win their battles with their lives in tact? You'll have to wait for me to get back to find out, until then thanks as always.**

**Gajeel: How come we never get speaking parts at the end of these things?**

**Shadow: Because the author prefers young girls, its an anime thing.**


	18. Chapter 18: Despair and Rebirth

**Possession rights and all that other stuff.**

**Well Im back from the funeral now, so let the story go on. Enjoy. **

* * *

Back with Shadow's battle. "Darkness Dragon Blade!"

"Wind Scythe!" They collide over and over again, but eventually Reaper over powers Shadow and he is sent flying into one of the cliffs.

"...Rgh...Bastard..." Shadow still has plenty of fight left.

"Hahahah, this area gives me the advantage. Since winds always flies much stronger and faster in talls cliffs."

"Then I guess Ill have to change the flow, Darkness Dragon Vortex!" He goes down to the ground, creates his vortex and start sucking all the cliffs into it.

"All the cliffs? Impressive." Within minutes, all the cliffs are gone.

"Now Darkness Dragon Eruption!" He then shoots all the rocks and darkness at his opponent.

"Wind Wall!" The wind mage guards and takes no damage.

"Tch, damn it." Shadow curses.

**X**

Back in the waiting room, Silver watches all the battles with a very concerned expression. "Oh Shadow, please be okay...All of you...come out of this alive..." She tries to think of something she can do to help her friends.

**X**

Gajeel struggles to his feet and Sylvan stands tall. "You should've stayed down, your weak."

"I don't think so weed man, your goin down! Iron Dragon Double Sword!" He makes both his hands into swords and starts cutting down all the trees, soon their all gone. "Now ya got no where to hide, Iron Dragon Lance: Demon Logs!"

"That may be, but I can still use my magic to attack. Folium Sica!" The two attacks collide, and no damage on either side.

"Rrrrr...This isnt over..."

"It soon will be, Burst Claw!" Sylvan grabs Gajeel's face and it explodes.

"Dumbass! Iron Dragon Club!" Gajeel hits Sylvan back as hard as he can.

**X**

Silver uses a healing spell to heal up her wounds. "...You guys...I hope your all doing okay..."

**X**

"I dont care if you have Dragon Force or you used to be my friend, Im taking you down. Fire Dragon Roar!"

"Oh please, don't bore me with such weak attacks. Ice Dragon Roar!" It cuts right through the Fire Dragon Roar and hits Blaze hard.

Her body then looks so cold and she shivers furiously. "...Y-Y-You...w-w-wont...w-w-win...Fire Dragon Wing Attack!"

"Too slow, Ice Dragon Blades." The Ice Dragon easily dodges it, then hits Blaze again with her blades. Blaze cant seem to stand up again, she can only kneel. "That's right, kneel before your goddess."

"S-S-Screw...you...Fire Dragon Fist!" Blaze manages to get to her feet and charge at Marin.

"Get back down, Ice Dragon Talon." She quickly kicks Blaze back down and the Fire Dragon shivers even more, her skin starts to change color. Blaze's skin turns to a blue purple color from how cold it is. "Too cold for ya? Of course it is." Marin says, sitting in a cocky position with an equally cocky grin.

**X**

"Oh no Blaze!...Blaze come on, I know you can win!...Please, don't give up!" Silver calls out, hoping her friends can hear her.

**X**

Wendy can on longer heal herself after being hit with Cobra's new and improved poison. "Your poison really stings, but Im not losing to you, you snake."

"You wish you little fly, one hit from my poison and you'll start to decompose into mush. Your time is now numbered in minutes."

"Well then Id better finish you quickly, Sky Dragon Talon!"

"Poison Dragon Spiral Jaw!" He easily over powers Wendy and kicks her with many waves of poison. "Now Poison Dragon Slash!" Then slashes her with his claws and even more poison, she cringes in pain from all the poison.

"...It...hurts...so much...But Im not done, Sky Dragon Roar!"

"If you think that's painful you got no idea what else Ive got in store, Poison Dragon Shield. Then Poison Dragon Chloro Ball!" He blocks the roar with a wall of poison then from his mouth he shoots a single ball of liquid poison into the air. It explodes and release a very powerful tear gas into the air, combined with the already thick swamp air.

Wendy coughs fiercely and has tons of tears running down her face, and can no longer see anything. "...I cant see!...It burns so much!..."

"That's the idea, Poison Dragon Scales!" He shoots tons of scales made of pure poison at her, they hits hard one after the other since she cant see anymore.

She cries out in agony. "AAAAAHHHHHH!" Then she falls face first into the swamp muck.

**X**

"WENDY!" Silver gets angry, finds Cobra's room and starts banging on the door with all her strength, trying to break it down. It fails. "Damn it!...Come on!...Break already!..." She uses a powerful unsealing spell, but once again it fails and the magic neko goes back up to keep watching her friends.

**X**

Levi is having a very hard time with the Blood Dragon. "Water Dragon Slicer!" She cuts the Blood Dragon in four different places, but then the wounds quickly close up like they were never there.

"Blood Dragon Healing, every time you hit me Ill just regenerate myself."

"Well then Ill just hit you so hard that you wont be able to recover, Water Dragon Cyclone!" Levi blasts a big water twister at the other dragon and it blows the Blood Dragon's head right off, then she gasps in total horror. "...Did I...over do it?..." Her head the regenerates as well, it starts with the bones, then blood veins, then muscles, eyes, skin, hair, and is finally back to normal. Levi throws up a little. "Ah...that is seriously gross..."

"Maybe, but it saved my life. Fortunately I can afford to let my guard down, but you cant."

"We'll see, Water Dragon Fist!" Levi punches her in the stomach, but it feels like she just punched an iron wall as she then holds her hand in pain. "OW! What the hell?!"

"Blood Dragon Clotting, it hardens all the blood in any area I choose. In this chase my body, you really cant hurt me. Now its my turn, Blood Dragon Sword." She slashes Levi with the sword she's carrying with her, it cuts into Levi's side fast and deep as the blood spills out of her and is added to all the blood in the room.

"Aaaahhhhh!"

"Do you understand now? You can hurt me, and Ill take all your blood." She looks at Levi cold and emotionless, and Levi looks back with fear.

**X**

"Oh no, Levi...Damn it...If this keeps up...they wont survive...and I cant go in and help them...The seal spell is to complex for me...Oh guys, pleas...don't die..." Silver shivers a bit, scared of what could happen to her friends.

**X**

Shadow has been reduced to dodging Reaper's attacks at this point, trying to find an opening but cant. "Damn it, this going no where. If only I could get through that Wind Wall, I could finsih him."

"Stop mumbling to yourself and just die, blow my Hurricane Storm!" He makes several giant tornados, all able to shred Shadow to pieces.

The Darkness Dragon fades into the shadows to avoid it, but he's quickly running out of shadows to hide in. "This isn't good, at this rate Im done for."

**X**

"Tree Fist!" Sylvan makes some of the seeds he threw before sprout into some giant tree roots, they then turn into giant fists and punch Gajeel hard.

"...Im not gonna die...No way...Iron Dragon Sword and Driller!" He turns his right hand into the sword, and his left hand into the drill. He then charges at Sylvan with them, cutting down all the tree roots. "DIE!"

"Tree Shield!" It stops Gajeel's attack.

"...No way...Seriously?"

"Your done now, Terra Clamare!" The tree mage makes a way bigger explosion then before, it swallows Gajeel.

"AAAAHHHHH! DAMN...NOT HERE!" The Iron Dragon yells out through the explosion.

**X**

Silver covers her eyes, not wishing to watch each of her friends get seriously hurt. "...I...cant watch this anymore...Its too painful..." She sheds a few tears for them.

**X**

Blaze shivers hard, trying to stand. "...I-I-Ive...never been...s-s-so...c-c-cold...I cant even...m-m-make my flames...anymore..."

"That's right, and good luck find any fire in an ice castle. Time to die my former friend, you'll become apart of this castle now. Ice Dragon Absolute Zero." Then in one quick hand motion, Blaze is completely frozen solid and looks like she's totally dead.

**X**

Wendy holds her whole body in serve pain. "All this poison hurts so much, Ive never been in this much pain."

"Im far from over, cobra's like to watch their prey die and suffer! Poison Dragon Smog." He makes a very thick cloud of poison gas all around them.

Wendy starts to get very dizzy, not that she could see before. "Wh-What is this?..."

"This is a special poison that only I can use, it basically attacks your lungs and heart themselves. One breath of this stuff and you'll feel intense splitting pain in both areas, as they both begin to shut down on you."

"...N-No...Sky Dragon Shield!" She tries her shield to blow it away, but its now enough and the toxic gas fills her lungs. "Aaaaahhhhh!" Her screams of pain would have been louder, had her lungs not begun to fail her. She then slams her head against a tree to try and focus even a little, then looks at Cobra with very blurred vision. "Sky...Dragon...Roar..." It misses by a lot.

"Just give it up, your dead little girl." He grabs her by her long hair and slams her on the ground, she then shakes a lot and struggles to her feet.

"...I...I...don't...wanna...die..." She still cries hard from the tear gas and fear.

"Well your gonna, Poison Dragon Hydra!" He makes a giant hydra made entirely out of liquid poison.

"...No...one more...shot...Sky Dragon Fist!" The Sky Dragon runs at him with everything she's got left.

"Idiot." The hydra heads all go at her, then one swallows her whole. The hydra heads the disappear, and Wendy is completely covered in a pill of the poison leftover, and she looks like she just suffered a slow and very unbelievably painful death. The poison is even in her gapping mouth and blank white eyes. "The Hydra was made of a very powerful nerve paralyzing poison, and when faced with this much of it, no one can survive. You'll be gone in a few more seconds girl, it was fatal to challenge me to begin with." He stands over her and grins evilly.

**X**

Silver sees this happening to Blaze and Wendy, then she falls to her knees shedding tears. "...N-No...Wendy...Blaze...S-Stop...please...Someone...stop...this madness..." She keeps crying, unable to help any of them.

**X**

Levi cant seem to figure out how to ight against the Blood Dragon, as every attack she throws at her is easily countered. "Water Dragon Lock!" She traps the Blood Dragon in a big bubble of water, hoping it'll drown her and make her pass out.

"...Not good enough..." She cuts herself with her sword and the bubble quickly fills with blood, then she easily escapes from it. "Don't you understand yet? Why are you so insistent on fighting me when you know its pointless? Just give up, you cant find a way to deal with me. Blood Dragon Tentacles."

Levi is quickly restrained, then the Blood Dragon starts stabbing her repeatedly with her sword. "AAAHHH! AAAAHHH! AAAHHHH! Please...stop..." She doesn't stop as the blood trails down Levi's body. "Water Dragon Cyclone!" She makes a cyclone around her body to free herself, it works but she's still badly injured and breaths heavily.

"That wasnt very nice, Ill have to kill you now. Blood Dragon Lance!" She makes a giant lance out of her own blood by stabbing herself with her sword through her stomach. The lance then shoots out right at Levi.

"...Rgh...Water Dragon Shield!" The shield barely stops it and Levi is sent flying into the wall hard with a new wound on her upper chest. "...Just stop...your our friend...We can give you a good home...a name...anything you want..."

"...I want to kill you." Levi gets a look of shock and despair. "Now time to die, Blood Dragon Rebellion." She controls the blood in Levi's body, crushing her organs with it. Once its over Levi falls on the ground, not moving at all as the blood still pours from the Water Dragon's body.

**X**

"LEVI!...No!...N-No...Please don't die!..." Silver continues to cry even harder.

**X**

Shadow is now very close to running out places to hide in the shadows, but then as he watches all the rocks fly around his opponent and gets an idea. "That's it." He lets the tornados take him, then he quickly moves from rock to rock in the middle of it all. Clinging to every shadow he can, getting closer to Reaper with each one.

"It doesn't matter what you try, the win will destroy everything it touches, even your rocks! Just give it up, you'll be sliced meat soon!" The rocks start to turn into dust and Shadow grits his teeth.

"Im running out of options, just a little closer." He keeps getting closer to the wind mage, but the wind keeps pushing him back further and further.

"AHAHAHAH! I told you it was pointless to try, this is the end for you Darkness Dragon! Hurricane converge, Storm Tearing Blast!" The winds begins tearing Shadow apart, and he tries to defend himself from it but cant as he gets more cut every second.

"...Im sorry Silver...please forgive me...but Ive only got one more chance...to stay alive...Dragon Force!" He goes into Dragon Force with tears in his eyes for betraying Silver's trust.

"Eh? How interesting, but it wont help." Reaper makes the tornados attack him again, but they just go right through Shadow like he's not even there. "What?!"

"Your the one whose going to hell, Darkness Dragon Vortex!" Shadow opens a giant vortex in the air like a dark hole, it sucks in all the wind and rocks. Then it begins to suck Reaper in as well.

"No...I wont be beaten!"

"Yes you will." Shadow quickly appears behind him and is surging with dark energy, even more then usual.

"No, Wind Scythe!"

"Darkness Dragon Demonic Daze!" He surges with much more energy, then strikes the evil wizard with his claw. It breaks his scythe into pieces, then hits him hard enough to shatter a small island and Reaper goes flying into the vortex.

"NNNNOOOOOO!" It closes with him inside, Shadow's Dragon Force turns off, he floats to the ground and a door opens up for him.

"Looks like I win, I hope the others are alright." He runs through it, praying for his friend's safety.

**X**

Silver keeps crying hard, fearing Wendy, Levi and blaze are gone. Then she hears foots steps, but still doesn't look up.

Shadow runs up to her. "Silver, you won. What happened? Are you alright? Why do you look so sad?" He kneels down to her.

The brunette points at the viewing crystal and is unable to stop the tears running down her face.

Shadow turns to the crystal and what he sees shakes his way passed his core. "...This...cant be...Gajeel...Wendy...Blaze...Levi...No..." He sheds some tears himself. "...GET UP!"

"I don't know what to do...I cant get to them...I...cant...help..." Silver cries more.

Shadow holds her close and shakes a lot. "...The only thing we can do now...is pray for their safe return to us...C'mon guys...don't give up...No matter what happens don't give up..."

She rests her head on his shoulder. "Oh please...everyone...come out alive...Please..." She cries into his shoulder.

**X**

Once the explosion has stopped Gajeel struggles to his feet, he looks very weak but is still able to stand. "...Is that the best you got?...Im not impressed...and I refuse to die...Not when there's this much on the line...your goin down right here buddy!"

"Is that right, and how do you intend to do that?"

Gajeel grins. "Simple...Dragon Force!" He goes into his Iron Dragon Force and begins to surge with power.

"So, your able to use the legendary Dragon Force. Good, then this fight is about to get real. Ramus Sica!" The seeds bounce right off his new scales.

"Is that it? My turn then, Iron Dragon Hard Fist!" It hits hard and fast. "Now Iron Dragon Club!" It also hits, leaving Sylvan hurt and a bit surprised.

"I didn't expect it to be this strong...No matter, Im always ready for a challenge. Tree Fist!"

"Iron Dragon Double Sword!" He makes his two swords again, cuts the Tree Fist, then cuts Sylvan deep on his right leg.

"AH! ...So now your trying to slow me down?...Very well then, this battle ends here Iron Dragon! Terra Clamera!" He makes the huge explosion again, and it looks like it hits, but Gajeel narrowly managed to avoid it by riding the shock wave and jumping high into the air. "...Not possible..."

"Iron Dragon Secret Art! Karma Demon: Iron Spiral!" Gajeel turns the entire lower half of his body into a big drill, then dives down right at him.

"No, this cant be! Tree Wall!" The Iron Spiral easy cuts through it, then drills Sylvan straight through his upper body. The blood goes all over, as he drops dead and Gajeel turns off his Dragon Force.

"...Game over...he wont be back..." Gajeel breaths heavily from a hard fought battle, then the door opens up to him and he runs through it.

**X**

Shadow and Silver hear footsteps and Silver slowly turns her head to see who it is.

Gajeel enters the room and sees them. "Shadow! Silver! You both made it, no surprise there. Where are the others?"

"...Gajeel...its not going very well for them..."

He turns to the screen, grits his teeth and clenches both his fists. "...Damn them...They all have Dragon Force?! Are you serious?!"

"Just calm down Gajeel!" Shadow tries to get him to relax a bit.

"How can you be calm?! Their all in real danger here!"

"I know, but there's nothing we can do except hope for them!"

Silver keeps quiet, still shedding tears as she's seen the most of all of the fighting.

"...Silver...how hopeless is it for them?...You've seen everything so far...tell us everything you've seen." The two dragons both listen and wait for an answer.

She gulps hard and tells them both what she has seen, then she cries more just talking about it.

Both dragons gasp a bit and get looks of total despair. "...No way...Their strength is...unreal...How the hell are they supposed to counter it?..." Gajeel is the first to speak up.

"...Without Dragon Force...I don't think they can...Their completely out matched...The Poison Dragon always hated Wendy back at the lab...but this is ridiculous..." Shadow says, looking at Wendy through the crystal and very worried for her.

"I want to go in ther and help them...but the seal...It would take all my magic just to unlock one of them...Im sorry I don't have the power to open it..." Silver says in despair.

Shadow then stands up and glares at the screen, Gajeel knows what he's doing then does the same. Then they both take a deep breath and roar at the screen, it sounds like an actual dragon roar. It sounds like its full of confidence and strength.

Silver watches them, thinking their trying to send their roars to the others. She hopes it will reach the other girls.

The two dragons keep roaring, hoping it reaches them. They do it for a full five minutes, then they stop to take some breaths.

Silver looks at the crystal, hoping it works.

"...Those roars...they mean...Hang in there, get up, don't give in, live on, and...we believe in you." Shadow explains to her.

"Pretty sappy I know...but we cant stand to see them die...while we do nothing..." Gajeel says, determined.

Silver nods, turns into her hellhound form and roars with them.

The three of them all keep roaring, not sure if the girls can hear them. Then back in each of their rooms, something happens.

**X**

"This is all so much fun, goodbye." Marin readys another ice blade and prepares to strike Blaze with it, but then Blaze suddenly starts surging with flame energy. "Ah! Its so hot, what is this?!"

**X**

Cobra walks away from Wendy, thinking she's already dead. But then Wendy begins to glow bright and surge with energy as well and Cobra quickly turns back to her. "What?!"

**X**

The Blood Dragon stands over Levi's seemingly lifeless body, preparing to drink her blood. "You gave it your best shot, but Im too strong for you." Then Levi also begins to surge with energy and the Blood Dragon backs off. "Huh? This cant be! Already?!"

**X**

The three in the waiting room all watch in awe. "What the hell's happening?!" Gajeel questions.

While Shadow smiles and cries a bit at this. "...Im so proud of all you girls...You've got skills, strength, kindness...and now you all have...Dragon Force."

Gajeel gets even more shocked, then grins big. "Alright, now that's more like it!"

Silver is shocked and cries a bit. "I cant believe it...They did!" She howls a bit, due to being overjoyed with the girls still alive and with great new power.

**X**

The three girls all get back up, surging with energy as they stare down their opponents. "...You might have been my friend...but now this ends now." Blaze has bright flaming orange and yellow scales and dragon eyes, her flames melt away all the ice around her and heat her body back way up.

**X**

"I know you've always hated me...and that's fine...Im done crying, done running away, and done being weak. Ill show you my true power." Wendy has cloud white dragon feathers on her ankles, wrists, sides of her head and even a pair of wings. Dragon eyes and her hair has even changed color to a pinkish purple color, her new powers easily heal Cobra's poison from her body.

**X**

Levi has aqua blue scales, dragon eyes, and the water seems to flow all around her. Her wounds then all heal themselves like they were never there at all. "Im very sorry to have to do this to you, we could've been friends...But Im afraid I have to end this battle."

"...N-No...stay back...Blood Dragon Rebellion!" Nothing happens, she cant control Levi's blood anymore. "Why?! Why cant I control your blood?!"

"...Simple...in my Dragon Force, my body is made entirely of water...Surprised?"

The Blood Dragon slashes her with her sword, and it passes right through her, like water. "...Impossible..."

**X**

Silver turns back to normal and wipes her tears away. "Thank goodness...It worked...now they'll be okay..." She smiles at them through the crystal.

"Yeah but don't forget their opponents have Dragon Force too, this is still anyone's battle." Gajeel adds.

"I don't think so, I think our girls have got this." Shadow smiles at them, then so does Gajeel.

"Yeah, their opponents are all stunned by this. Im sure they'll be okay now." Silver agrees and keeps watching.

**X**

Blaze glares at Marin who finally regains her composure. "You may have gained Dragon Force, but you just got it. No way your as strong as me, Ill kill you here and now! Ice Dragon Storm!" She makes a storm of snow and ice fly all around them, but it doesnt seem to bother Blaze.

"Rrrr...Fire Dragon..."

"Oh no you don't, Ice Dragon Blades!" She runs at Blaze and tries to stop her from attacking.

Blaze easily counters it and melts her ice blades. "Fist! Talon! Wing Attack! Sword Horn! Brilliant Flame!" The Fire Dragon hits Marin with one attack after the other, then Marin is the one struggling to stand.

"...S-So...hot...How can this be? How can you be so strong after only just gaining that power?!"

"Im not sure myself, I just am babe." Blaze smirks at her, then Marin starts eating some of the ice off the castle to restore her power.

"Ah, that should do it. Ice Dragon Secret Art! Frozen World: Pheasant of the Far North!" Marin creates a giant pheasant bird out of ice and snow it then flies at Blaze with tons of power behind it.

"This doesn't scare me, Fire always beats Ice. Fire Dragon Secret Art! Flame Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!" Blaze creates a massive amount of powerful and super hot flames, they collide with the pheasant. Both appear even, but then Blaze's attack gets the upper hand, breaks through the Pheasant and hits Marin hard in a huge explosion of heat and flames.

Marin then falls to her knees, then to the ground. Her outfit is all burnt and tore up. "...This...cant be...I never lose..."

Both of their Dragon Force's stop and Blaze stands over Marin as the exit opens. "Ya just did babe, better luck next time snowflake." Blaze then runs out the exit.

**X**

"Blaze did it, she won!" Silver smiles and waits for Blaze to come in.

Blaze runs into the room with the rest of her friends with a big smile. "Hey guys, did ya see that! I was so totally on fire!"

"Ya did a great job Blaze, and great work on unlocking your Dragon Force." Shadow congratulates her with a smile on his face.

"Way to go salamander, I gotta say Im pretty impressed." Gajeel does the same.

"Blaze I nearly had a heart attack, don't scare me like that and Im glad your okay." Silver smiles at her as well.

"Im sorry to worry ya Silver, and Im okay." Blaze gives Silver a reassuring smile and a wink.

The older girl smiles back. "Well lets hope Levi and Wendy make it out soon."

"I wouldn't worry about them, Im sure they'll be just fine." Shadow says with a smile.

"Hell yeah, they got this all wrapped up." Gajeel agrees with him, then they all turn back to the crystal to watch.

"Yeah, I know they can." As does Silver.

**X**

"Poison Dragon Twin Fang!" Cobra makes two smaller smake out of poison and sicks them at Wendy, she easily brushes them off.

"Your poison cant hurt me anymore, I now have the power to purify and cure anything or anyone with ease. Sky Dragon Blade!" Wendy jumps high in the air with the help of her new wings, gets a large amount of wind together, then comes back down right in front of Cobra and the wind hits him just like a big sword.

"AAAHHH! ...Damn it...I never though the little girl would get Dragon Force so soon..."

"Im much more then a little girl...Im Wendy, the Sky Dragon."

"Well pardon me if Im not impressed, and Im not." Then several large snakes come out of the swamp and spray their venom all around Cobra, he eats all their venom. "Ah, now Ive got a major power up. Tasty."

"Well the air around here stinks, so Ill eat later."

"Suit yourself, but you wont make it to dinner alive. Poison Dragon Secret Art! Snake Deity: Venom Devil!" Cobra makes a giant devil out of more liquid poison, but this time its red and everything it touches, even the non living things are badly poisoned. "You wont survive this attack, everything this attack touches dies instantly!" He charges at her with it, meanwhile Wendy has been gathering all the wind and air she can.

"Like I said, Im done being afraid. Sky Dragon Secret Art! Shattering Light: Sky Drill!" The young dragon uses all that wind in a giant hurricane like drill and aims it right at Cobra, it hits very hard and seems to tear him and even the Venom Devil apart.

"...No...this cant be...how it ends...So much wind...I cant...AAAAHHHHH!" It finally blows Cobra and his devil away, smashing him hard into a wall and falling unconscious.

Wendy's Dragon Force then turns off and she jumps up and cheers. "I cant believe I actually did it, I won!" The exit then opens and she runs through it.

**X**

"Amazing...Wendy, she did it." Silver smiles at this.

So do the other dragons in the waiting room, then the young bluenette enters the room too. "...Hi everyone...I did it..." Since she's young she used up a lot of energy so she looks like she about to pass out, then Shadow catches her and pulls her into a hug.

"I have you Wendy, and Im so proud of you. You were wonderful."

She smiles and hugs him back. "...Shadow..."

"Oh Wendy, Im so glad your okay." Silver smiles at her.

She smiles back. "Thanks Silver...I was afraid I was gonna die back there...but then I heard you all call ou to me...Then I got Dragon Force...and...I won...All on my own..." She cries a bit and Shadow holds her closer.

"Im just glad your alright, and yes it was amazing."

"Not too bad for a shrimp, you did just fine kid." Gajeel says with a grin.

"That was so awesome Wendy, your Secret Art is incredible!" Blaze then smiles at her too.

"Thank you all so much." Wendy smiles back at them.

"Now its just Levi left." They all look back at the crystal to Levi.

**X**

The Blood Dragon keeps cutting herself to increase the amount of blood attacks she can use. "Blood Dragon Slicer, Needles, Lancer!" They all go right through Levi's body like nothing. "I told you already, your attacks have no effect on my body made of water."

"Well you cant hurt me either, Ill just heal myself."

"Is that so, your healing only let you heal cuts and other wounds that open your flesh. So Ill just use something else, Water Dragon Scald!" Levi shoots boiling water at her, it hits and the Blood Dragon's healing doesn't work as this is not a cutting or flesh opening attack.

It leaves her badly scalded. "AAAHHHH! That burns...It really hurts..."

"That's the idea, now Water Dragon Nebula!" Levi creates big waves of water that send the Blood Dragon high up in the air with tons of power and force, yet another non flesh opening attack that still does big damage. "Now to get you back down, Water Dragon Whip!" She sends a long single strand of water at her, it wraps around her waist and slams her back down on the ground hard.

The Blood Dragon the struggles to her feet. "It seems...I underestimated you...Water Dragon...No more fooling around. Blood Dragon Secret Art! Million Deaths: Bloody Souls!" The Blood Dragon creates what appear to be the souls of several people and animals made entirely out of blood and something ghostly. "If they touch you, they'll drain your power, your strength, and your blood. All for me."

"Your attack doesn't scare me, Water Dragon Secret Art! Neptune's Wrath: Whirlpool Tsunami!" The Water Dragon counters with an absolutely massive tsunami, it swallows all the bloody spirits and the Blood Dragon inside. Its like being trapped in a tsunami and a whirlpool at the same time, it really hits them hard. Once it finally stops the water washes away all the blood in the room and all the bloody souls are gone. The Blood Dragon lays their all the floor, out cold but alive. Levi's Dragon Force then stops and the exit opens for her. She walks through it, but not before she tells the Blood Dragon one thing. "We'll come back for you, after we beat your master. Don't worry about a thing."

**X**

"Levi, she did it! We all beat the 6 Hells! Now its just the guild master." Silver says with a big smile.

Levi walks in. "Hello my friends, were you impressed?"

"That's an understatement, Levi you are just the best. And Im...happy your okay. Also your Dragon Force made you awesome." Gajeel smiles at her and blushes a bit.

"Oh Gajeel, thank you." They share a kiss.

"Not sure if now is the right time for that." Blaze stares at the couple.

"Let em have their moment, we all earned ours." Wendy says with a content smile.

"Next is the guild master like Silver said, and since we all made it he doesn't stand a chance in hell." Shadow declares.

"Yeah, but still we better be careful guys. We don't know what he can do." Silver cautions them.

"Plus we're all still injured after our last fights, and if her can make those six powerful wizards follow him, then Ill bet whatever he can do isn't your average everyday spell." Shadow agrees, then the final door opens up to the group and they all begin walking up to the roof for the final battle.

"Yeah. It must be some sort of charm spell to make others follow him, but its hard to say. Just keep your guard up." Silver adds and they keep walking.

* * *

**Now Im speechless and it only gets way better from here, can Neko Dragon defeat the master of the 6 Hells and save the Blood Dragon once and for all? **

**Blaze: Well duh. When does an anime or good story ever kill off the main cast?**

**Levi: Ya know that means one of us can still die though right?**

**Wendy: Please don't. *She shivers in fear a bit***


	19. Chapter 19: Feels like home to me

**Ownership laws.**

**That one didn't take very long, but Im in a bit of a rush to start my next story and that doesn't happen until I finish this one. Not much more to say so enjoy.**

* * *

The group walks out on to the roof and the dark clouds continue to swirl all around, with the guild master standing in the center. "So you all made it here and all of my 6 Hells have fallen, it seems there is room for improvement." The guild master stares at the group. He looks to be in his late 20's, with a long pitch black cloak, dark yellow pants, and a pitch black sleeveless shirt. His hair is also that shade of black, as are his eyes, and the lip stick he's wearing.

"Tch, so your the boss huh?" Gajeel questions sarcastically.

"This battle could get a bit strange for me." Levi adds.

"This guy kind reminds me of Shadow." Blaze agrees.

"No he doesn't, Shadow not anything like this!" Wendy defends Shadow and the Darkness Dragon puts his head down in shame.

"No way, he's not you guys! For one thing Shadow doesn't wear lip stick like that the guild master over there!" Silver defends Shadow too.

Shadow then picks his head back up. "Thank you very much girls, and as you probably guessed we're here to take you and your guild down."

"Is that so? And how will you do that? You cant beat me? So that's out." The guild master says, very sure of himself.

"Don't underestimate us, we're going to beat you and free the dragons you have in your guild!" Silver glares at him.

"That's very unlikely, the Blood Dragon may have given me some resistance yes. But the other two joined my guild because they wanted to, even if you beat me it wont change how they feel."

"That's a filthy lie, there's no way the Ice Dragon would've joined you of her own free will!" Blaze yells in anger.

The dark master laughs a bit. "Believe what you want, but what I say is the truth."

Blaze makes fist of flames, grits her teeth and glares at him.

"Easy Blaze, don't let him get to you. Im sure he used some sort of spell on them, no doubt about it." Silver tries to calm her down.

"It doesn't really matter anyway, you will all soon disappear into nothing."

"Disappear this wack bag! Iron Dragon Sword!" Gajeel runs at the guild master with his sword.

"Gajeel wait, don't!" Levi calls out to him.

"Pathetic dragon." When Gajeel gets close to him his attack just stops in mid air, right in front of the guild master.

"...What?" Gajeel is caught off guard by this.

"Now disappear." With a single wave of his had Gajeel gets a big cut across his chest, then backs away bleeding and in pain.

"Gajeel! What did he just do?!" Wendy goes to help the fallen Iron Dragon.

"What the hell just happened?...He didn't even touch Gajeel at all." The magic neko glares at the evil mage.

"That's it, Im gonna tear you a new one you bastard!" The Fire Dragon rushes in next.

"Blaze don't, didn't you see what happened to Gajeel?!" Shadow yells out to her.

Blaze ignores her fellow dragon. "Fire Dragon Sword Horn!" The same thing happens to her, but this time when he waves his hand she gets a big impact bruise on her stomach area then falls to the ground coughing up blood.

"Damn it, not again." Levi curses.

"What kind of magic is this?!" Wendy questions out loud.

"Its hard to say, first Gajeel got a cut then Blaze got an impact strike...I don't know you guys...I cant be sure." Silver looks on confused.

"...Wait a minute...Im gonna try something." Shadow narrows his eyes at the dark master.

"Don't do anything rash Shadow." Levi warns him.

"I wont, I just wanna see something. Darkness Dragon Pulse." He shoots the dark aura at him, it doesn't get through, then Shadow is hit with an aura attack instead.

"Shadow!" Wendy calls out, worried.

Shadow holds the wound he just got. "...Im fine, and I think I understand his power...Think about it. Gajeel used his Iron Dragon Sword, it didn't get through and he got a cut. Then Blaze tried her Fire Dragon Sword Horn which is like a headbutt, it also didn't get through, then she suffered an impact wound. And finally I tried my Darkness Dragon Pulse which is an aura attack, it didn't get through, and I got hit with aura right back. Does anyone else see it? I know I do." He narrows his eyes at the guild master, like he's figured him out.

"I get it, whatever attack we throw at him it bounces back at us." Silver understands it too.

"Exactly, its Reflect Magic."

He claps his hands. "That's exactly right, well done dark one. But let me offer this warning, simply figuring this out, isn't enough to let you get through this power."

"Whatever, this could go on forever ya know. Your power doesn't work unless we attack you first, leaving this battle at a stand still for the moment." Shadow says confidently.

This makes the guild master laugh a bit. "If you really think that Im not prepared for such an outcome, then your even more naïve then I thought."

"Reflect Magic...No matter what we throw at him it will just hit us. What we going to do?" Silver asks Shadow.

"...I don't know, this is a strange type of magic. Im not sure how to counter it." He answers.

"We cant just give up, the other dragons are counting on us." Wendy reminds them.

"We're not giving up, I just have to think it over a little more." Shadow reassures her.

"Well ya better hurry, I don't like the look on his face." Levi stares at the guild master and cringes a bit.

He's grinning evilly at the friends, like no matter what they do they'll fail miserably.

"Reflect Magic...It reflects any attack thrown at the caster...Mhmm...He'll probably wait for us to get tired then he'll strike." Silver glares at him.

"Hmmm...his magic is like a mirror...so then...I don't know..." Shadow feels the same.

"Allow me to offer a solution to this stalemate, I have another kind of magic in my control." The guild master then turns into a demon looking beast, more then three times the size of any of the friends.

"...This is not good." Wendy looks at him in fear.

"This is so not fair..." Levi grits her teeth.

"Rgh...damn it..."

The beast then swings his giant fist at the remaining dragons and neko, but they all dodge it.

"Oh man, he can turn into a demon monster as well." Silver turns into her hellhound form and charges at him.

"Silver don't!" Shadow tries to stop her.

"Did you forget girl?" When she reaches him his reflect magic stops her and she gets hurt.

"Damn it...I thought I could break through...Maybe this'll work." A black smoke fog then comes out of her mouth, it covers her and surrounds the guild master.

"Don't you get it? My magic is like a mirror, smoke wont stop it."

"Unfortunately he's right." Levi says frustrated.

"Please be careful Silver!" Wendy cautions her.

"Ill help you, Darkness Drive!" Shadow fades into the darkness Silver's smoke created.

"Who said Im using the smoke to attack? Your reflect magic only works when your being attacked." Silver is heard, but no one can see her or Shadow.

"That maybe true, but what difference does that make? With this magic you cant attack me."

"I hope you've got some kind of plan Silver, cause Im drawing a blank at the moment." Shadow continues to hide in the darkness of Silver's smoke.

"He can block attacks, but lets try something else." Silver throws a small bag at him and he catches it.

"Hmm? A bag? What's this for?" He asks a bit confused.

"I think I see where your going with this Silver, his magic is made to block attacks and only attacks. That gives me an idea, I need to go see Wendy. You keep doing what your doing." Shadow leaves the smoke and goes to talk to Wendy.

"On it, now...trap!" A bluish blob comes out the bag and it wraps up the guild master. "That blob can trap whoever it touches and your reflect magic wont work. It actives by my voice." It keeps him in place and her smoke fades away.

"Pretty smart." Levi is impressed.

"Good work Silver, I guess we wont need your plan Shadow. Sorry." Wendy agrees.

"Its fine, just stay on standby just in case. Ya never know what might happen." Shadow walks over and stands next to Silver.

"Ill admit, ya got me good. But this battle is still far from over." The guild master still manages to grin.

"Sorry Shadow, but its not over. He's only trapped and I have no clue how to defeat him. Even if I use my Magic Canceling it wont work."

"Perhaps we should try my plan then." The Darkness Dragon whispers it to her. "See I noticed his reflect magic only effects a certain range, so I figure the more magic he has then the larger the range it'll be. If we give him enough magic power it'll go beyond this roof top, then we can him em hard. And it just so happens that Wendy has a spell that can increase one's magic power."

Silver whispers back. "That's a good idea Shadow, now he's in place so we don't have to worry too much."

"Guys watch out, behind you!" Levi quickly warns them, then they both turn to see the guild master free from the trap and still in his demon beast form, he then hits both of them hard and they go flying back several feet.

"Are you guys okay?!" Wendy asks, very worried now.

Shadow struggles a bit, but he gets back up. "...Y-Yeah...Im good...Cheap shot you bastard..."

"Your trap could hold my reflect magic, but not my demon beast form. So I used my increased strength to escape it, it was easy."

"Damn it...I wasnt sure how much it could take...Sorry guys." Silver turns back to normal.

"Its alright Silver, now do it Wendy!" Shadow tells her.

"Right, Sky Dragon Magic Spell!" The young bluenette uses it on the master and he starts gaining magic power.

"What's this? Restoring my magic now? How kind of you idiots."

"So how is this supposed to work?" Levi questions.

"Wait for it." Shadow tells her and motions for her to wait.

"I hope your right Shadow...or we can kiss our lives goodbye." Silver keeps her guard up.

"Darkness Drive." Shadow fades into the darkness and waits for the right moment to strike, meanwhile Wendy keeps pouring magic into him.

"I don't see what you plan to accomplish here, this plan of yours is all kinds of foolish."

Shadow waits about ten minutes, then when he feels the master's magic power go high enough he reappears from the darkness right behind him. "Ive got you now, Darkness Dragon Demonic Daze!" He closes in on him with his attack, but just when it looks like it hit him Shadow gets all his power reflected back at him. His whole body seems to explode with power as the half dragon is sent flying back to the very edge of the roof, while his friends all look on in shock. Shadow lays there badly hurt, and unable to get back up as the attack he tried to hit the dark master with was very powerful.

"...No...it didn't work..." Wendy cries a little and looks at her down older brother.

"...Oh you damned fool..." Levi stares at him with shock and fear.

"Shadow!" Silver quickly runs over to him and helps him up. "Are you okay?"

Shadow coughs up some blood and tries to stand. "...I think...Ill be fine...Looks like...my plan failed..."

"Im the guild master of one the three most powerful dark guilds in all the lands, did you honestly think I couldn't control my own power? Controlling an enormous amount of power is child's play for one such as me, but Ill admit it was a nice try I suppose."

"...Screw you...What now?..." Shadow glares at him and breaths heavily, still in pain.

"I don't know...He can control enormous amouths of magic...and we cant attack him...Wait...I think I have an idea." Silver casts a spell and chains wrap him, binding him. "That's one thing done...Now this." She has more chains and one wraps around her wrist. "Now take this, Draining Chain!" The chains glow and his magic is now being given to her and her friends, his powers are fading at the same time.

"Hm, idiots. Reverse Reaction!" He makes her chain work in reverse now.

"...This isn't good at all...Silver...I cant feel...all my power...leaving me..." Shadow falls to his knees and breaths even heavier.

"No...Damn it!..." Silver breaks the chains.

"...I don't believe it...Is it possible that we could lose?..." Levi questions in fear and slight despair.

"...I don't know...I hope not...Don't give up you two!" Wendy cries out for hope.

The guild master closes in on them and raises his giant fist. "This is the end for you, time to send you to hell!"

Then someone runs into front of them as his fist comes down. "Not yet, Ice Dragon Mirror!" Marin appears and makes an ice mirror in the direct path of his fist, then it works just like his reflect magic. He takes the hit and the dragons don't feel a thing.

He then stumbles back in pain. "AH! ...Marin...How dare you!"

The Ice Dragon just smirks at him. "Oh shut your mouth you big sack of demon vomit." She then winks and sticks her tongue out at him and the friends are all very shocked.

"Marin...I don't believe it..." Shadow says in disbelief.

"You came to save us...Thank you Marin..." Silver smiles at her a bit.

The young female dragon turns and smiles at them. "Of course, losing that fight against Blaze woke me up. Leave this to me, I know I can beat him."

Shadow smirks at her. "...He's all yours..."

Marin then turns back to her guild master and walks forward. "Marin, stay back! Im your master, you cant do this to me! Who do you think you are?!"

"First, your not my master you scumbag. Second, yes I can. And third, Im Marin, the Ice Dragon who will shatter you!"

"Never, die you ungrateful ice bitch!" He runs at her with his giant fist raised again, but she just stays perfectly calm.

"Don't insult me, Ice Dragon Deep Freeze." She puts her hand on the ground, the ice travels through it until it reaches him, then it begins freezing him solid.

"NO! You cant!" He begins to get worried.

"I just did." It keeps up until he's completely frozen solid.

"Woah, that was cool and all, but how did she do it? I thought his Reflect Magic stops all attacks." Wendy looks on in awe and confusion.

"I get it, that didn't count as an attack." Levi answers.

"True, his magic stops and reflects back all attacks, but being frozen solid is not an attack. Very smart of her." Shadow agrees and they all look impressed as Marin stands there, not moving at all, just savoring what she's done.

"But will that ice hold him? He could still break out." Silver looks at the frozen guild master a little worried.

"Dont worry about that, we've got it." Then Cobra and the Blood Dragon appear before him.

"This is long over due, Poison Dragon Fist!"

"Ice Dragon Wing Attack."

"Blood Dragon Roar!" All three attacks hit the frozen guild master hard, and he shatters into hundreds of pieces.

"Wow, that's cold." Wendy is very impressed.

"I don't believe it, I think they just killed their own guild master." Levi is the same way.

The three dark guild dragons all stand there, satisfied with what they just did. "...You guys...thanks." Shadow smiles at them.

"Okay sorry to break this moment up, but we have to leave right now before the council shows up. Everyone gather around me." Silver motions for everyone to come close to her.

"She's right, grab Gajeel and Blaze and lets get outta here!" Shadow gets to his feet, Marin grabs Blaze and Cobra grabs Gajeel, then all the dragons gather around the brunette.

"Okay, thank goodness I have just enough magic left." She starts casting the spell and everyone is inside a magic circle. "This does take a few minutes, we're going far." The circle starts to glow.

"Then we'll keep watch, watch or anyone from the magic council." The dragons all keep watch while Silver's magic circle charges up.

After a few minute its fully charged and the group is teleported to a giant temple, Silver then collapses on the ground.

"Silver!" Shadow picks her up. "Are you okay? Talk to me."

She looks up at him weakly. "Sorry for giving you a shock, but I just had enough magic for that spell and the distance we travelled took a lot out of me."

He smiles down at her. "Its okay, you just get some rest for now. Don't worry about us, we'll keep watch and rest up a bit ourselves."

"Its okay...No one is around for miles...this is the place...I...wanted to take you all in the first place..."

All the dragons look around at the area and the temple shocked to hear this, then they all smile contently at it all. "...Silver...I don't know what to say...Except, thank you."

"Ill explain more about this place after I get some rest...Just don't leave the temple...Promise me...all of you..."

They all promise to her.

"Thank you all." She passes out due to using up too much magic.

All the dragons then get some rest as well, as they have used up a lot of magic themselves.

After a few hours Silver slowly wakes up.

Her friends are already awake and dressed in fresh, clean outfits. "She's awake." Wendy announces with a smile.

"Good morning Silver, glad to see your okay." Shadow smiles warmly at her as well.

"Oh, good morning everyone." She smiles back.

"Silver while you were asleep something totally cool happened!" Blaze smiles big.

"Why don't we let them explain?" Levi offers then everyone turns to Marin, Cobra and the Blood Dragon.

"The dark guild master used his Reflect Magic to turn us into his puppets, but after we were beaten his control was severed." Marin explains.

"Now that we're free, we all decided the best place for us now is with none other then you guys in Neko Dragon." Cobra declares with his standard grin.

"Would please let us join your guild?" The Blood Dragon asks timidly.

"I don't see why not, you guys helped us defeat the guild master." Silver gives them a welcoming.

They all smile back. "Allow me." Shadow snaps his fingers and their guild emblem appears on the new dragons. For the Blood Dragon its the left side of her neck, for Marin its her right thigh, and for Cobra its the back of his left shoulder under his shirt. "And the Blood Dragon is gonna need a name finally."

"I thought you'd never bring that up, so any ideas people?" Gajeel asks and everyone starts thinking.

"Umm...I got nothing, its hard to think of something." Silver exclaims in defeat.

"If its alright with you guys, Id like to name myself."

"Of course it is, what would you like?"

"Well...I really like the name Ruby."

They all think about it, and they all smile at it. "I like it, it fits." Wendy is the first to say something.

"I agree, Ruby it is." Marin agrees.

"Same color as that blood of yours." Cobra comments, which makes her blush a bit.

"Oh well...thank you guys..." Ruby pushes her two pointer fingers together and smiles shyly.

"Awww its okay Ruby, don't be so shy." Silver smiles comfortingly at her.

She smiles back. "Thank you Silver, both for your kind words and for saving us."

"Sweetness, now we have 8 of the 12 dragons!" Blaze smiles, raises her fist in the air victoriously, and cheers.

"That's right, only four more." Levi does the math.

"Its no trouble, so we just need to find the Light, Lightning, Earth and Nature Dragons." Silver determines which dragons are left.

"Yeah, thats right. Although some of them might be easier said then done." Gajeel says a bit annoyed.

"Yeah, the Light and Lightning Dragons. You said they weren't easy to get along with and we've seen that with the Light Dragon...Sting." Silver grips her sheets a bit, remembering Sting.

Shadow clenches his fist at the very mention of his name. "Don't remind me, Ill deal with him myself."

"I know from experience that the Lightning Dragon is gonna be a tough one, he acted like he hated everyone and was even the third strongest dragon back at the lab." Cobra explains.

"Speaking of, are we okay now Cobra? Id like to be friends with you if you'd let me." Wendy asks a bit timidly, then the Poison Dragon rubs the top of her head, they both shake hands and smile at each other.

"Its nice to see rivalries put aside like that, and so easily too." Ruby smiles at this.

"Yea...Lets hope it happens with the others." Silver hopes.

"The Earth Dragon was always a quiet one, but he was a nice guy. He was also rank fourth among us." Gajeel explains.

"Okay then, what about the Nature Dragon?" Levi asks.

"If I remember correctly she was usually a loner like most of us, I also remember her being very stuck up." Marin answers.

"Oh great, just what we need. A female dragon with a pole up her ass." Blaze says pretty quickly. Then Shadow, Gajeel, Cobra, Marin, and Levi all laugh at Blaze's statement.

"Hey guys what did the Earth Dragon look like?" Silver narrows her eyes a bit.

"Lets see. He had a very thin layer of hair on his head, almost like he was bald. He also had a beard, was even more muscular then Gajeel, and is a pretty big guy for being 19 years old. Why do you ask?" Shadow answers her.

Silver thinks, then gasps. "Are you guys sure he looked like that? A hundred percent?"

"Yeah, that description matches him perfectly. Why the sudden gasp? Something bugging you?" Gajeel asks her, a bit confused.

"I...think I met him...Just before I went back to you."

The dragons are all surprised by this. "Silver, are you sure?" Wendy asks the older girl.

"It'd be pretty hard to forget meeting him." Blaze adds with a slight smirk.

"Yeah I met him, his name is Jura. I think."

"Jura? So that's the name he picked for himself." Cobra comments.

"Not bad at all, I can see that working." Marin adds.

"This just means we have to go back to that city." Levi concludes.

"But isn't that where the Magic Council is located?" Ruby asks in a worried tone.

"No way. I wont let any of you go there...Ill go...Lets hope he's still there." Silver volunteers.

"We're not gonna let you go alone Silver, let us help you." All the dragons look at her with determination.

"No. I know what his wearing and I can mask my scent and magic...besides...you guys don't know how to get back."

The dragons all hesitate, but they all give in to her logic. "Fine we'll stay here, but please be careful Silver." Shadow puts his hand on her shoulder.

"I promise, don't worry. If I cant find him in two days Ill come back, I promise." She smiles at them all.

They all smile back, some of them differently then others. "Okay, but before you go could you tell us about this temple please?" Wendy begs.

"I think we're all rather curious to hear about that." Levi agrees with the small half dragon.

"Okay, this temple is a neko temple." Silver explains with a smile.

"So then, is this where you grew up?" Blaze asks.

"Nope. I live in a village. You see the wizard I grew up with brought me here for training sometimes. There used to be tons nekos living here, I met them and was happy I met others. They found it odd I could use magic, we tried to find out...if my parents...lived...but sadly neither did...and I then came...After a few years I came back and I found out they were moving to another temple, they said I could have this one as a gift. The best thing is the Magic Council has no rights here, so they cant do anything to anyone or anything here in this land." She smiles and finishes.

"So that's why you picked this place to take us after you freed us, pretty smart of you." Gajeel smiles and complements her.

"A place without the Magic Council? I cant believe it, this is perfect." Ruby smiles too.

"Yeah, even most of the land around it belongs to the temple."

"Cool, so we can even start colonizing here too." Marin declares.

"Sounds great, we can all finally have the lives we never had." Cobra adds and they all smile warmly at the very thought of it.

"Yeah, there are borders telling you how far the land goes and how safe you guys will be."

"Thank you Silver, this means a lot us all. Best of luck finding the Earth Dragon or Jura, if your not back in two days we'll come for you." Shadow tells her.

"Okay, but try not to cause trouble. Ill be back soon and no fighting. I mean it." Silver teleports away, back to the city.

"Who do ya think she meant by that?" Cobra asks.

"Me, Blaze, and maybe a few others." Gajeel asks knowingly.

"So what do we do now?" Wendy asks now.

"Well Im gonna go see if this land has a swimming hole." Levi walks outside the temple and begins searching for water.

"Oh count me in, I could use a good swim." Marin follows her.

"Me to." Blaze follows as well with a perverted look on her face.

"I guess Ill come along as well." Ruby follows, a little freaked out by Blaze's expression.

"Please don't get lost out there, and be careful Silver." Shadow tells them all before leaving the room himself.

* * *

**Well that was sure an awesome turn of events for Neko Dragon huh? Three new dragons and a peaceful place to live. Think the danger is over? Let me answer that for you. NOPE! Until next time.**


	20. Chapter 20: Voices of the Past Future

**Ownership stuff.**

**Im getting back into the quick posting of chapters, nice. **

**Blaze: You haven't given any colorful commentary in a while.**

**Wendy: Isn't that just for sports events Blaze?**

**Marin: Hello readers, the names Marin. Nice to meet ya. *She winks to the readers***

**Levi: *She sweat drops and sprays Marin with water* Sorry folks, she's new here.**

**Ruby: I wanna say hi too. Please enjoy the following chapter.**

**STOP STEALING MY THUNDER GIRLS!**

* * *

Silver arrives at the city and hides her scnet and magic, then she changes her clothes and hair color to black and eyes brown so no one can recognize her. She then walks around the city, looking for Jura.

She searches all day and doesn't find a thing.

"Damn it. I hope he's okay. Don't tell me he's not here." She keeps searching.

Then someone walks up behind her and covers her eyes. "Hello Silver, guess who?" Its Jerad of the 10 Great Wizard Lords.

This makes the brunette shiver a bit, she then pulls away and looks at him shocked. "I-Its...you..."

"Yes its mw, you've got a lot of nerve coming back here ya know. Or maybe its not nerve." He says with a grin.

She glares at him. "Leave me alone. I don't have time for you."

"Well you better make time, because Im not going anywhere without you."

"Seriously why cant you leave me alone?"

"You betrayed the magic council, now its my job to bring you in." Jerad slowly walks towards her.

"I didn't betray anyone. I wasnt apart of you in the first place." She backs away.

He keeps walking towards her and steadily getting faster. "It doesn't matter Im afraid, you still were admitted as one of us. So this is a form of betrayal, now you must face the consequences of your actions Silver."

"The ones who should pay here are you all. You had no right to let those scientists take their lives away without giving them a say." She keeps backing away.

He gets faster. "Oh c'mon on, are you still on that? Just let it go already, what's done is done. Those 12 dragons fates are sealed no matter what, so why try and fight it along side them? Your actions make no sense to me."

"That's because you don't know how it is to be treated like a freak...To be a outcast...and find it hard for people to accept you for you...but those dragons are my friends...They deserve to live, not be used like puppets. I don't care if it was to bring back the dragon species. If those scientists were so smart they should of found another way!"

He keeps walking faster. "I can see your point of view, however you need to see our point of view as well. And Im sorry to say there wasnt another way, the greatest minds in this land thought many different topics over day and night for years. This was the best course of action, but none of that matters right now. What does matter is that Im going to bring you in, in the name of the Magic Council." Jerad is now only inches away from Silver.

She puts up a barrier. "Im not going with you. I don't care, you guys had no right to take there lives away. Just because your the magic council doesn't mean you can used people how you please."

He now looks displeased. "Im very sorry you feel that way, it really is a same Silver. You couldve been one of the top 10 best wizards in this land, but whatever. You'll have to learn the hard way." Then a dagger stabs Silver in the back, its another one of the 10 Wizard Lords that did it.

Silver falls to her knees. "Urrghh...Bastard...Cant you get me on your own?"

"Tch, first rule of combat. It doesn't matter if its fair or not, all that matters is that you win. Also that dagger is coated in a rare but real toxin that weakens your magic power more and more with each second, in another five minutes you'll pass out from lack of magic power."

"Damn you...You have no honor..." She takes one of her magic boost pills and teleports herself back to the temple, then she falls to the ground.

"Silver!"

"Is she okay?!" Shadow and Wendy run over to her, as everyone else is out.

"A...toxic...drain...my...magic...in...my...back..." Silver starts to feel very weak.

The two dragons both look at her wound. "Oh that looks bad, don't worry." Wendy starts healing her.

"Stay with me Silver, how many fingers do ya see?" Shadow holds up three fingers in front of her face.

"...I...cant...see...right..." The older girl's vision has gone blurry.

"Oh man, pour it on Wendy." He begins to get very worried.

"Im trying, but she's under a really high leveled spell." Wendy cries a little, realizing her treatment isn't working.

"There's...a...spring...in...this land...It...can...cure...any...illness...even...high...level...spells..." Silver weakly points to a map on the wall which shows where the spring is. "...Don't...have...much time...Hurry..." She starts looking a lot weaker.

Shadow puts her on his back and Wendy grabs the map, then they head out to try and find the spring.

Silver feels weaker by the second.

Shadow and Wendy look more worried about her, as they keep following the map to where it says the spring is.

Silver coughs up a bit of blood.

They get even more worried, and after a few hours they finally find the spring. "Okay Silver we're here, now what?" Shadow asks with a lot of worry.

"Let...me drink some...then its effects will start working..." Silver nearly starts to close her eyes.

Shadow takes some in his hand and brings it to her mouth. "Here, drink up."

She slowly drinks it up. "Thanks...Shadow."

He smiles, seeing she's looking better. "Anytime Silver, now what happened to you?"

"Don't leave anything out." Wendy adds.

"Jerad...he found me and tried to bring me in, then another member stabbed me form behind...Then before they could do anything I took a magic boost and teleported back...I didn't find Jura."

"That's okay Silver, we're just glad you made it out okay. But next time they'll try something else." Shadow says in a slightly serious tone.

"That's right, so we'll have to take a different approach." Wendy matches his tone.

"Yeah...sorry guys, I couldn't find Jura..."

"Im sure he's fine, he's tough. They wont get him easily." The Darkness Dragon explains, pretty sure of Jura.

"Yeah...I do hope he's okay...Oh, where is everyone?"

"They all went to a swimming hole, Shadow didn't go because he was worried about you, and I didn't go because well same thing." Wendy explains.

"Aww thank you guys, Im glad you were there or who knows what could've happened to me." Silver smiles at them.

They smile back. "Of course, are ya feeling any better?" Shadow asks her.

"Yeah, Im feeling better. If I rest for a bit Ill be back to normal."

"Good, then we'll carry you back to the temple so you can get some rest." The two dragons carry her to the temple and lay her down on a couch.

"Thanks you guys. Oh and this temple has a lot more rooms, so we can have our own rooms."

"Good, then once everyone gets back we'll start handing out rooms. In the mean time Ill take you to your room." Shadow says with a smile.

"Ill go pick out my room before the others get back, get better Silver." The Sky Dragon leaves them and Shadow takes Silver to her room.

She smiles. "Okay Wendy, see ya."

When they arrive, he lays her down on her bed. "Get some rest okay?" He then turns to leave.

"Wait Shadow." She grips his arm.

He turns his head back to her. "Yes Silver, what is it?"

"Umm...w-will...we...be...sh-sharing...a room?" She blushes hard.

He blushes a bit as well. "Oh...well...I suppose...if you want then yeah sure. I don't see why not."

"O-Okay...thank you Shadow." She blushes and smiles.

He does the same. "Is that all?"

"Yeah..."

"Okay then, can ya let go of me so I can go wait for the others to get back."

She blushes hard and lets go of him. "...S-Sorry..."

"Its fine, Ill be back soon." Shadow leaves to wait for the others.

"Okay." Silver closes her eyes and falls asleep.

Once the others return Shadow tells them what happened, some are guilty they weren't there to help, others are angry about what the council did. After all the drama is settled they all choose their rooms and everyone gets some sleep. Shadow returns to his and Silver's room and gets into the bed next to her. "Good night Silver."

She cuddles up into him in her sleep.

He smiles and wraps his arms around her, then closes his eyes and falls asleep.

The next morning comes and Silver slowly wakes up.

Shadow is still asleep, muttering in it. "...Silver...please be okay..."

She smiles and kisses his forehead. "Im okay Shadow."

He says more, like he's having a future vision, or several. "...Dragon King...still alive...separated...Magic Council...duel element...three years..."

She listens to what he's saying. "What else Shadow? Where is the Dragon King?"

Shadow gets a scared look on his face, still asleep. "...So strong...everyone beaten...so easily...A...A...Archipelago..."

"Archipelago? What's that Shadow?"

His eyes then shoot open, he's covered in sweat and is breathing heavily.

"Shadow, you okay?" She looks at him worried.

He turns to her and sits up. "...Silver...Im fine..."

"But Shadow you were talking in your sleep."

"...Really?...I didn't say anything...disturbing did I?..."

"Well you said the Dragon King...is still alive."

He gets a shocked look. "...It was just a dream..." He tries to deny it.

"Shadow you said a lot of things...Please, they could be important."

"It was just a bad dream, nothing more." It felt so real to him, yet he still tries to deny it all. He then gets up and begins walking out of the room.

"Shadow, wait a minute."

He stops. "What is it Silver?"

"Please...you may think its just a bad dream, but I think its more Shadow. So please, just tell me."

"Even if I wanted to...I cant...I don't remember it...Its all hazy now...I cant recall the dream..." Shadow holds his head, trying to recall it, but cant.

Silver walks over to him. "Hey, its okay. Sorry I was pressuring you Shadow."

Shadow takes his hand off his head. "Its alright Silver...sorry for being so distant about it."

"Its okay Shadow, don't worry about it." She smiles.

He weakly smiles back. "Thanks Silver."

She kisses him gently and walks out of the room. "Come on or you wont get breakfast." She smiles again and heads to the kitchen.

He laughs a bit and follows her, they get to the kitchen and several others are already awake. "Morning guys." Marin greets them with a smile.

"Sup?" Cobra as well.

"Im hungry, someone please make food." Blaze demands, holding a knife and fork.

"Don't worry, I will. Just wait." Silver smiles and starts to cook.

Shadow sits down along with the three other dragons and waits for her to finish.

She soon finishes and comes out with food. "Here you go guys, enjoy." She smiles and gives each of them a plate of food.

The remaining dragons smell it, wake up and they all begin eating. "Oh, this is so good." Blaze talks with her mouth full.

"Thanks for breakfast Silver." Wendy actually has some manners.

"I agree, this is really good." As does Marin.

"This place is pretty advanced for a temple, to have a kitchen, beds, and everything." Levi comments, after experiencing it all the day before.

"Yeah, the nekos did live here so they made sure they had everything they needed to live here for a good while. Im glad its still is in good shape." Silver keeps smiling and eats.

"Me to, otherwise this place would be a real dump." Gajeel comments with his usual attitude.

"So what are we gonna do about Jura? We still have to find him." Ruby says in a slightly worried tone.

"Im not sure, the Magic Council is a tricky group of bastards." Shadow explains with a displeased expression and tone.

"That's an understatement, I think we can take em though." Cobra adds with a confident, almost cocky tone.

"Watch it Gajeel, and yeah we do. But I don't think we're ready to fight the magic council." Silver counters.

"So then what are we suppose to do? We have to save him somehow." Wendy expresses worriedly.

"Hmmm...The Magic Council knows we'll be back...so we definitely need some kind of plan. Any thoughts anyone?" Shadow asks.

"I think we can take em." Gajeel answers without hesitation.

"I think we should think it over a little more." Marin counters Gajeel's answer.

"Guys. Power alone wont beat them, remember their the top nine great wizard lords." Silver once again interjects.

"I thought it was ten." Ruby says confused.

"Silver refused to join them, so now its just nine." Blaze fixes that.

"Never the less I think she's right, we don't know exactly what we're up against. Going in blind will get us in some major trouble." Levi explains.

"We're pretty powerful ourselves, I think its them how doesn't know what their up against." Cobra says the way as he did before.

"We need a vote, all those for going to fight raise your hand now." Three hands are raised. "Now all those for thinking it over a bit more raise your hand." Five hands are raised. "Majority rules, we think it over more." Some complaints follow, but Shadow ignores them.

"Come on guys, be serious. We don't know what they can do, we don't know their strengths or magic. So we'd be killed easily, its best if we have some understanding of their powers and have a plan." Silver explains worriedly.

"Silver's right, so I say for today we train. All of us." Shadow agrees and after a few minutes, everyone agrees.

"Okay, so eat up and we'll go train after." Silver keeps eating.

The dragons all keep eating as well, then after everyone finishes they all go outside and begin training.

The magic neko follows her friends out.

They all spend that whole day training, taking a few food and rest breaks of course. By the time the sun has left the sky they're all tired, but feel that they've gotten stronger for sure.

"Okay everyone, lets all hit the hay for today." Silver smiles.

"That was a hard day, Im goin for a shower first." Marin wipes her sweat away and walks back to the temple.

"Ill join you, wait up." Blaze follows her with a perverted gaze.

"You two better behave yourselves in their." Levi says before they're out of ear shot and that comment makes Wendy and Ruby blush hard.

"I think Ill wait my turn." Ruby says quietly.

"Me to." As does Wendy.

"Im goin to the boys side right now." Cobra walks back to the temple as well.

"I could use some iron first." Gajeel goes back to the temple for a bite and after everyone had gone off to do their own things Shadow walks up to Silver.

"Thanks for helping us train today Silver, I know we've all gotten much stronger from it."

"It was no trouble Shadow, but Im still worried about Jura and the magic council."

"Me to, we all are. But don't worry too much, we'll save him and beat them. It might not happen tomorrow or the day after, but it will. I just know it."

"Okay Shadow...Do you...wanna...take a shower...t-t-together?" She blushes hard.

Shadow blushes hard and scratches the back of his head slowly. "Huh, yeah sure...Id like that Silver..."

She blushes harder, grabs his hand and walks with him to her bathroom.

Shadow blushes as well, and once they arrive he puts his katana against the wall and begins to undress.

Silver blushes and slowly starts to undress too.

Shadow finishes undressing, turns on the water and heads into the shower.

Silver finished too and goes in with him.

He lets the water flow over him and relaxes. "Just what I needed after a day of training."

"Yeah, I guess we all need this." She smiles at him.

He smiles back, then turns his back to her and she notices he has a strange looking mark that wasnt there before. It looks like his scales when he goes into Dragon Force, but he's not in Dragon Force and its only on the back of his left shoulder.

She stares at them and wonders why they are there. "...Um Shadow, have you always had scales on the back of your left shoulder?"

He looks confused. "What?" Then he touches them, and gets even more confused. "Those weren't there before, honestly I haven't noticed if they were."

"Oh now Im worried Shadow. Why are they there? You normally only have scales when you use your Dragon Force."

"I know, that's why this is strange. They shouldn't be there right now." Shadow gets a little worried too.

"What could it mean Shadow." Silver looks at him worried.

"I honestly have no idea Silver, I don't even feel them there."

"...Mhm...We really should talk about this with the others...This could be serious Shadow."

He turns around and looks back at her. "I agree Silver, I dont know what this means and I almost dont wanna know."

"Yeah..."

The warm water continues to fall on the couple. "Lets finish the shower first."

"Okay Shadow." She smiles at him.

He smiles back, then grabs the shampoo and puts some in her hair. He then begins gently washing her soft hair.

She purrs a bit and smiles.

He smiles and laughs a bit. "Still love it when you do that."

She blushes a bit. "...O-Okay..."

He finishes and rinses her hair off under the water.

She smiles, gets the shampoo and starts to wash his hair.

He smiles at her gentle touch.

She blushes and soon rinses his hair.

He then grabs the body soap and begins washing her body with it.

She blushes a bit and moans slightly.

He takes his time on purpose, then rinses her off after a few minutes.

She blushes more, gets the body soap and starts to wash his body with it.

Now he blushes a bit and moans softly, then when her hand passes over his unexplained scales she hears a deep and threatening voice. _"You are so misguided, his real destiny lays elsewhere. Im getting a bit tired of you interfering, so Im warning you now. You want to be helpful? Then let me out!"_ Shadow doesn't hear any of this.

Silver shivers a bit at the voice and shakes a bit from it threating her.

It keeps talking. _"Your days are numbered, this being shall realize his true potential very soon. Your holding him back, you don't deserve the company of a dragon. Especially not this one."_

She is shocked and keeps her hands on Shadow's scales, thinking its how she's talking to whoever is speaking to her. _"I don't know who you are or what your on about, but don't you dare say I don't deserve the company of Shadow. Im his mate, he loves me and I love him."_

_"That is all an unfortunate mistake, you shouldn't have been affiliated with him in the first place. Ill offer you this warning one more time, Shadow's true destiny has nothing to do with you, and he will realize that destiny one day. I know when, but you'll just have to find out on your own. Although I assure you, you may not like what you see."_

_"Shut your mouth! Just who the hell are you? Thinking you have the right to choose Shadow's destiny! Well sorry to tell you, but that choice is for Shadow, he makes his own choice! His own path in life! Not you!"_ She yells in her mind.

_"You just don't get it do you? Fine, since your too stupid to figure it out on your own Ill tell you. On the day that the DNA from the 12 dragons was put into the 12 children, that being DNA from the actual dragons themselves, I was reborn in the one you call Shadow. For you see, I am the original Darkness Dragon, Skiadrum. Thus I have full right to say his destiny, because I know what it is and not you."_

_"Shut up...Your not Shadow...Your not him...Your just the past...and you should stay there...Shadow's...his own person...He's not you...Skiadrum...You had your life...now let Shadow live his...Let him choose..."_ She begins to get a little sad from the dragon's words.

_"Its far too late for that, you cannot change what is already written in the stars. Im not trying to take his life for myself, Im simply helping guide him down the right path and offering a warning not to follow or else. Well you'll see soon enough, that is also written. You'll hear from me again soon, I am one dragon that will not be silenced by death alone."_ That's where he stops for now and Shadow turns to Silver with a slightly confused look.

"Silver? You haven't moved in a while, is everything okay?"

Tears start to run down her face, as she thinks back to everything Skiadrum said to her.

Shadow looks at her very worried now. "Silver, what happened?"

She keeps crying. "...I heard a voice...He said that your destiny is already decided...and Im not supposed to be with you and I shouldn't have gotten so close to you..."

His eyes widen a bit. "...Who said all that and where did you hear it?"

"...Skiadrum...He's the original Darkness Dragon...When I touched your scales he started talking to me."

Shadow's eyes widen more in disbelief, then he grips his left shoulder where the scales are. "...So...he's not entirely dead...He now lives within me...don't that beat all?..."

She keeps crying. "Yeah...He...really scares me..."

He then pulls her into a hug and gently strokes the back of her head. "...This freaks me out too Silver...Im not sure what to make of it...Im sure this has something to do with that dream I had last night...its all so confusing...I wish we could just live happily...without having to worry or be afraid of any of this..."

She cries into his chest. "...Yea...I wish...all this would...just go away..."

He holds her close and cries a bit himself. "...Me to...It pains me to see you so sad Silver...If I could make this all stop you know I would...I just want...to be happy with you..."

"...Lets get out of the shower...and tell the others tomorrow...Okay?" She brings her head up and looks into his eyes.

He looks back into hers. "Yeah, your right." He turns off the water, gets out and starts drying himself off.

She gets out and dries herself too.

He then gets dressed and goes to sit on the bed, thinking about everything that's happened today. He's unable to explain any of it to himself or anyone else.

She gets dressed too and sits beside him, worried about him.

He then holds his head, closes his eyes and grits his teeth. "...What is happening to me?..."

"You okay Shadow?" She looks at him worried again.

He opens his eyes and takes his hands off his head. "Im fine Silver, its just all this stuff has me so confused. Just when things were starting to seem easy, they go and get way more complicated."

"I wish I knew someone who could help us...but Im not sure who..."

"Lets try not to worry too much about it right now, we'll deal with it when it comes. For now lets get some sleep." He lays down.

Okay." She lays beside his and keeps away from his scales.

He makes sure to keep them away from her, then closes his eyes and falls asleep.

She closes her eyes and falls asleep too.

That night Shadow doesn't have any bad dreams, but it still worries him.

Silver still worries about Shadow and what Skiadrum said to her.

The next morning and Shadow wakes up very early, goes outside and does some more training.

Silver is still asleep in bed.

Shadow keeps training to get stronger for when the day comes and to help take his mind off all the events of yesterday.

After a while Silver wakes up and sees Shadow's not there, then she gets dressed and goes outside to look for him.

She finds him using massive amounts of darkness energy to destroy rocks, trees and whatever else he can find.

"Shadow." She looks at him, wondering how long he's been out here.

He doesn't notice her, so he keeps training. He has been out here for hours, yet he shows no signs of getting tired.

She keeps watching, worried that he might push himself too hard.

Then he charges up for a new attack. "Darkness Dragon Secret Art." But his new attack quickly fails and he falls on the ground and sits up. "Damn it!...Still cant do it...Im miss something...but what?"

"Shadow!" She runs over to him. "Are you okay?" The brunette looks at him worried.

He looks back at her. "Silver, Im sorry. Did I wake you?"

"No, no you didn't...but what were you doing out here so early?"

He sighs. "I was trying to get stronger, and create a new technique. So that way Ill have something that the original Darkness Dragon doesn't, but I cant see to pull it off." He slams his fist on the ground in anger at his own weakness.

"Its okay Shadow, you just need practice. Okay?" She smiles at him, hoping to cheer him up.

He sighs again. "Thanks Silver, I appreciate it." Then he smiles back and stands up.

She smiles and they go inside.

Many of the others have woken up already. "Okay what was all that exploding a minute ago?" Blaze questions with her hands on her hips.

"No one got hurt right?" Ruby asks, concerned.

"Don't worry, everyone is alive." Silver answers with a smile.

"Good, cause then who would make us breakfast?" Gajeel says rather rudely, this makes Levi smack him in the back of the head.

"I think what Gajeel means to say is we're glad everyone is okay."

"Nice shot Levi and I will. Hold on." Silver heads into the kitchen and starts cooking.

"So what were you doing out there anyway Shadow?" Marin sits down at the table and asks him.

"I was trying to create a new technique, and failed many times."

"Oh don't worry Shadow you'll do it, I know if anyone can its you." The Sky Dragon says with a bright smile.

"Thanks Wendy, thank means a lot."

"So what's it called anyway?" Cobra asks, getting a little curious.

"I haven't really figured that part out yet, Im not even sure what I want it to do."

Everyone then gets a look of shock and a bit of disbelief. "If ya don't know any of that then why are ya even trying in the first place?!" They all yell at Shadow, at the same time.

"Guys he's just trying things out, don't bite his head off." Silver comes out with breakfast for everyone.

They all start eating. "Seriously guys, Im just trying to make a new move. I just don't have a solid idea yet, that's all."

"Well ya really should get one before making a new move, otherwise it could take a very long time to just make one on the fly." Marin explains.

"Shadow you just do your best okay." Silver smiles reassuringly at him.

The Darkness Dragon smiles back. "Thanks Silver, I know I can make one. I just need to practice more."

"On another note, what's on the schedule for today?" Levi asks.

Silver looks at Shadow and wonders if they should tell the others about the scales and Skiadrum.

Shadow looks back and nods. "Guys we have something to tell you."

"Oh here it comes, Silver's pregnant isn't she?" Blaze says pretty quickly. This makes Shadow, Wendy, Levi, and Ruby blush hard. And it makes Marin, Gajeel and Cobra laugh a bit.

"I cant believe you just asked that." Cobra still laughs quietly.

"I can." Gajeel's laughter is not so quiet.

Silver blushes hard too. "Blaze!...Cut it out, we have something very serious to say!"

Ruby covers Blaze's mouth. "So moving on, please continue you two."

"Thank you Ruby." Shadow tells them everything that happened yesterday, starting with the dream he had or what he can remember from it and ending with what Skiadrum told Silver through his new and unexplained scales. He even shows them the scales, and they all get shocked, confused, and some even don't believe it.

"...Is...all that really true you guys?" Wendy is the first to say anything.

"Yes, sadly its true...We don't know, but I was able to talk to Skiadrum when I touched Shadow's scales." Silver answers and explains.

"For real? Let me try!" Blaze gets excited and reaches for Shadow left shoulder.

"Im gonna give that dragon a piece of my mind!" So does Gajeel.

Several of them put their hands on Shadow's scales and he sweat drops. "Umm...guys...not that I don't like the attention but...uhh...Please...don't touch me!" Shadow yells and they all back off.

"That's what ya get for rubbing Shadow the wrong way." Wendy tries her hand at a joke.

"He can be really scary when we wants to be." Ruby trembles a bit.

"But wait, when I touched the scales it worked right away. Maybe he doesn't want to talk right now."

"We didnt hear anything when we touched it, maybe he only talks to Silver." Marin wonders out loud.

"Well from what they told us it sounds like he's mad at Silver for getting involved with Shadow, and therefore he has no reason to talk to anyone else." Cobra adds.

"Could be, that definitely makes sense. Dragons don't bother talking to anyone unless there's a good enough reason for them." Shadow explains.

"Yeah. He was so mean, telling me it was a mistake to be with Shadow." Silver looks down a bit.

"Don't believe him Silver! What does he know about love? Nothing Ill bet! Besides we don't even know if that was really Skiadrum, dragons have been extinct for years." Levi counters with a fire in her eyes.

"Levi is right about everything, that may have just been someone trying to mess with us." Shadow agrees.

"Maybe...We don't know you guys. It really could be him." Silver is still pretty scared of him.

"At this point Im willing to believe anything, anyone got any idea of what this all means?" Gajeel asks.

"We have no clue, but its definitely not good." Shadow answers.

"When is anything good for us anymore?" Blaze asks sarcastically.

"Good question, I wish we could just live peacefully." Ruby wishes out loud.

"...Sometimes I wish you guys never had the dragon DNA, then you all could live in peace." Silver says with her head down.

"That's true, but if we never got the dragon DNA then we also never would've met you Silver." Marin counters with a warm smile.

"Id say that alone is a pretty good trade off for all this madness." Wendy matches her look.

"I agree 100%." So does Levi.

"But still...Maybe I might have...Who knows?"

"This world sure works in strange ways, that much we know for sure. All the answers should reveal themselves with time." Cobra begins to wonder.

"I sure hope your right Cobra, however Im not sure if I wanna know. The answers worry me." Shadow does the same.

"Yeah, but still we might have to Shadow. To protect ourselves." Silver still looks down.

"...Your right, Im just saying I might not like what we find when we start searching for these answers. In which case I really need to get strong so Ill be ready to deal with it." Shadow gets a determined look in his eye.

"Yeah...Lets sort this out before we go to the magic council." Silver picks her head back up.

"...I hate to admit it...but I don't think we'll find the answers just sitting here and doing nothing...I think, no, I feel that the answers are out there. In the outside world once again, just like when we began this whole journey."

"But Shadow the magic council is after us. We have to be very careful when we go out." Silver cautions him.

"I know, but what choice do we have Silver? Everything in me is saying we have to go there and soon."

"Yeah, but where Shadow? We don't know where to start."

"We start in the city where the Magic Council is located, that's where Jura is and its also where our next battle is waiting. There's no point in trying to avoid it anymore, we have to fight them to find the first of the answers we seek." Shadow has a look that says he knows what he's talking about.

"But...Shadow...are we even ready for them now?"

Shadow clenches his fists and puts his head down a bit. "...I know Im not."

"But Shadow, your the strongest dragon here." Wendy counters in a worried tone.

"...Im still not ready yet...Im going back out for more training." Shadow gets up to leave.

"Again? You just got back from training for several hours, ya better stop before ya exhaust yourself." Blaze tries to stop him.

"Ill be fine." He keeps walking back outside.

"Wendy you come with me, we'll keep an eye on Shadow just in case he gets hurt." Silver declares pretty quickly, then gets up and follows her mate.

"Right Silver, lets go." The young girl gets up and follows Silver.

"If he's not satisfied being the strongest out of all of us then when will he be satisfied?" Ruby wonders out loud.

"I don't know, but Im not letting him get further ahead of me then he already is." Gajeel declares with a determined glare.

"Well said, Im game for another round of training if you are." Cobra matches his gaze.

"Count me in too, Ill get stronger if it means we can live in peace." Marin agrees, but doesn't have the same expression as the two male dragons.

"There's no better reason then that, so lets go by Shadow's example." Levi agrees too, then all the other dragons nod in agreement and go outside to train themselves in another location.

Silver and Wendy watch Shadow from a far, so they're not in his way.

Shadow keeps training for hours, not giving up for a second and not showing any signs of slowing down either. He keeps trying his new technique, but it keeps failing. Then Wendy decides to speak up. "Do you think its even possible to create a new technique Silver? I mean the ones that originally came up with all our techniques were our dragons themselves, I believe in Shadow and all, but still."

"Well it is possible, but Im not sure Shadow knows what he wants it to do. That's the problem I think." Silver answers her.

"That is the biggest problem for him right now, I know he probably wants something with a lot of power, but that's not really enough for his magic to go on. It needs direction to make the technique come to life." The young bluenette explains.

"Yeah, your right. Should we tell Shadow that? He wont get anywhere if he doesn't know what to do."

"No, Im sure he knows all of this already. He's just got too much in his head right now to focus, plus coming up with a new technique without some inspiration is hard. Its like trying to paint a picture of a fruit bowl, but without the fruit bowl. You see what Im saying?"

"Yeah I do, this is pointless. Unless he can clear his head a bit, but with everything that's happening that wont be easy for him."

They both keep watching him, and as he keeps trying and failing over and over again he also begins to realize its pointless. He then sits down with his head down, not saying or doing anything anymore.

Silver slowly walks over to him. "Shadow are you okay?"

He turns and looks at her. "Im fine Silver, I just cant make this new move happen. All Ive been able to do are make several variations of moves I already have."

"Well that's something at least, so what are they?" Wendy asks with interest.

"Well for one Im able to use darkness for slashing instead of my hand when I use Darkness Dragon Slash. Two when I use Darkness Dragon Eruption I don't have to use Vortex first, I can just unleash a massive blast o darkness from it instead. And finally I don't need my katana to use Darkness Dragon Blade, I can use it with the darkness alone. Observe." He turns to a set of three trees. "Darkness Dragon Blade." The darkness swirls around his hands then he aims it at the trees, it shoots at them with great speed and accuracy. Then the darkness morphs into a blade and cuts all three trees down, without me having to take a single step.

"Wow, that's really amazing Shadow." Silver smiles at his progress.

"Thanks, but its not enough. I need more...much more."

Wendy looks at him a bit worried. "...Just don't over do it Shadow...I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"Yeah and for the new move you have to know what its going to do or its pointless." Silver agrees with Wendy.

"That's right, you cant make something out of nothing Shadow." Wendy adds with concern.

He sighs. "...I know, your both right...I just thought that...if I could do this then maybe I could use it to make all of this madness stop...and we could go back to being happy together..." He looks down, a bit sad.

Silver grabs his chin and makes him look at her. "Listen Shadow your doing great, don't put yourself down and for the new move you got to make it do something. Like what will it be? A blast? A slash? Or something else? That's the first thing you do to make a new move."

"...I know..." He closes his eyes and begins focusing, trying to envision it. "...I think I got something. Stand back."

Wendy backs off. "I believe in you Shadow."

Silver backs away too. "Good luck Shadow."

"Thanks you two." He then closes his eyes again and focusing also. "...Now!" His right hand slowly goes behind his back in a claw holding position, then a massive sphere of pure power and darkness appears from it. It keeps getting bigger and bigger as he builds up the power, until its more then 10x the size of himself.

"Woah, that's big." Wendy stares in awe.

"Oh my...I can feel the power coming from it." Silver looks at it in awe as well.

Shadow keeps focusing, holding the giant sphere in his right hand. Then he moves his left hand behind his back, but this time is a fist holding position.

"Is he gonna make another one?" Wendy thinks so, but nothing happens in his left hand. Then his giant sphere disappears and he falls on the ground out cold. "Shadow!" Wendy runs over to him, very worried for him.

"Shadow!" Silver runs over to him too. "What on earth was he trying to do?"

Wendy puts her forehead against his. "I dont know, but it looks like he used up too much magic power trying to do it. He needs rest for now."

"Yeah, lets bring him to mine and his room Wendy." Silver puts one of his arms around her shoulder, brings him up and carries him to the room.

Wendy follows close behind the older girl, and looks at Shadow with worry. "...Oh Shadow..."

"Don't worry Wendy, Im sure he will be fine." Silver smiles and slowly lays Shadow the bed.

He looks very drained. "Okay Silver, do we have anything we can give him when he wakes up?" Wendy asks her.

"There's some berries near by, they give strength back to anyone who eats them." Silver gives Wendy a book. "The berries are on page 21."

Wendy reads it. "Oh okay, Ill go find some. Keep an eye on Shadow." She leaves to go find some berries.

"Okay." Silver then looks at Shadow, worried once again. "Oh Shadow...We told you not to over do it."

* * *

**Well that was all a bit much to take in I think. It'll make sense soon enough. Until then your continued support is greatly appreciated, so thanks.**


	21. Chapter 21: No More Running and Hiding

**Ownership stuff and things.**

**Almost two months in and already 21 chapters, I couldn't have done it without my good friend Silver. I know your reading this, so to you I say thanks my good friend for all your help and support.**

**Please enjoy the following chapter fans and readers.**

* * *

Shadow starts mumbling in his sleep again. "...Mhhmmm...Too weak...need more power...Im...sorry..."

Silver holds his hand gently. "Shadow...don't be sorry...You are doing your best." She thinks about touching his scales again to see if Skiadrum will tell her more, but is worried.

Shadow says nothing more and just lays there silently resting.

Silver gulps a bit, takes the chance and gently touches Shadow's scales, hoping to speak to Skiadrum.

She gets no response.

She waits a bit more. _"Hey Skiadrum I need to talk to you...Please answer me."_

After a few minutes he finally says something to her. _"I thought I sent you away girl, what is it you want from me?"_

_"Cant get rid of me that easily. I want to know more. What's going to happen to Shadow and do you know about the dream he had?"_

_"Hmhmhmhm, your in a very bad position to be making any demands or requests with me. I have nothing to say to the likes of you, be gone."_

_"No, Im not leaving. Please, Shadow and everyone want to know. Your the best chance we have Skiadrum, you might know something so please. Its not just for me, but the other dragons too."_

_"They aren't real dragons you fool, at least not yet. Right now they are little more then mankind's dragon attempted garbage, the dragon king is not at all pleased with these results."_

_"Wait a minute...The dragon king?...Shouldn't he be dead like all the other dragons?"_

_"Hahahahahaha! You really are dumb! Do you honestly think that a being as powerful as the dragon king could be killed so easily?! Well he's still alive, he's just hiding out for now. Nothing can kill him, he's simply too powerful for death."_

_"So Shadow's dream was right...He is alive...Where is he, do you know?"_

_"As if Id tell you. Not only would that be a waste of time, but if I did he'd have my head even if I am little more then a spirit."_

_"How can he kill you when your all ready dead? Cant you give me a hint ? Im not asking much."_

_"He's so powerful there's little he cant do, there's your hint. Now shut your mouth you little brat."_

_"That's not a hint you old overgrown lizard! Now give me a real hint."_

_"Do not order me, your 700 years too young to be ordering me."_

_"Then act your age, not your claw size and please just tell me."_

_"How clever of you, and for the record my claws are quite large. But seeing as how you wont leave me alone Ill answer one of your questions. Happy now?"_

_"Very. See, was that so hard? Now tell me, where can I find the dragon king or at least give me a hint?"_

_"Fine, but if he comes to kill me he'll kill you too. Have you ever heard of a place called the Dragon Archipelago?"_

_"Your dead and Ill risk it. Dragon Archipelago...Wait, Shadow said that in his dream."_

_"Then why did you ask me?"_

_"But Im not sure where to find it, that's the first time Ive heard of it."_

_"Well Im sure you'll find it eventually, after all it is written in the stars."_

_"What do you mean by the written in the stars? Are you saying Im going to find it?"_

_"You will all find it, and there it will be your end."_

_"What? Your saying he will kill me?"_

_"You'll just have to wait and see on that one, Im leaving now. Goodbye."_ Is the last thing Skiadrum says for now.

Silver slowly pulls her hand away and thinks about everything her and the dragon talked about.

Shadow is still asleep.

She sighs a bit, then goes over to the book shelf and goes through them, hoping to find something on the Dragon Archipelago.

Then one book falls out of the wall and is covered in a thick layer of dust.

She picks it up and slowly wipes away the dust.

The title says "The Dragon Archipelago"

"No way...There was a book about it here." She sits down at her desk and slowly opens it.

It says that long ago the Dragon Archipelago was the home of many dragons, it was an island for them and only them. Until one day the dragon species became divided, one half wanting peace with the humans and the other half wanting to destroy them in a moment. The dragon species wiped each other out, until none were left. And the dragon king is said to be one of the two most powerful beings in the whole world, his power unmatched by anyone except the creator of magic originally. The archipelago was his island throne from which he ruled over the dragons, no human has ever seen him fight so no one knows just how strong he is. In fact very little is known about him, just that he is unbelievably powerful. The archipelago is abandoned to this day, nothing lives there. That's all the book says, the rest is just some other chicken scratch stuff and the final page of the book is missing.

"I wonder what happened to the last page. So its an island." She then looks at the world map, hoping to find it.

Its in the bottom right hand corner of the map.

"There it is...Mhmm...I am able to get there...but is it wise to go alone?"

Then Wendy re-enters the room with lots of berries in her arms.

The older girl puts the book down. "Oh good Wendy, you got a lot of them." She smiles at her and puts them all into a bowl.

"Yeah, there weren't very hard to find. I hope Shadow likes them." The young girl smiles back.

"Im sure he will Wendy, but we have to wait until he's awake."

"Okay, has anything happened since I left Silver?"

"Nope. Shadow has been sound asleep." She lies and smiles.

Wendy smiles back. "Oh good, sometimes he really worries me."

"Yeah, same here Wendy, but don't worry. He will be okay."

After another hour he finally wakes up. "...Uhhh...What happened?..."

"Shadow! Thank goodness your okay!" Wendy hugs him and smiles big.

"Wendy, did I do something to worry you?"

"You passed out after you tried something Shadow, you had us both worried." Silver explains to him.

He looks down again. "Damn it...I failed again...I just felt like...something was missing from it..."

"Any idea what it is?" Wendy asks.

"...No...I don't."

"Don't worry Shadow, you were just too tired from all the training. Now eat some berries, they will make you feel better. Wendy picked them." Silver smiles again.

"All for you Shadow, I hope ya like em." Wendy smiles at him too, and he smiles back a bit.

"Thanks Wendy, you to Silver." He starts eating.

"No problem Shadow. Wendy you watch him for awhile, I got to go do something." Silver quickly grabs the book and leaves the room.

"Okay Silver, I wonder what that was all about."

Shadow narrows his eyes, thinking she's up to something reckless. "Hmmm..."

She goes to the roof of the temple and looks over the book again to check if she missed anything.

The only other thing in the book is that only dragons can get to the island, any other person or creature would have to be taken to the island by a dragon if they wanna get it.

"Oh damn it...but do the others even count?. Their really only half dragons." She keeps reading.

But that's all it says.

"Damn it...Now what am I going to do? I wanted to go on my own...but...now I think I should bring just one of the others if its possible they can bring me."

"Hey Silver, what ya reading?"

"It looks really old." They appear behind her out of nowhere.

"Ekkk!" Silver jumps up and puts the book behind her back. "Blaze, Marin...You both scared me, don't do that."

"Sorry, we just wanted to know what you were doing up here all by yourself." Blaze says with a smile.

"Can we please read that book? You looked like you were pretty into it." Marin asks, look intently at the book.

"Uhh...sorry girls...but this is...a very important book and its very old...I don't want anything to happen to it...So no, sorry."

"Awww, fine then." Blaze whines a little, but then quickly gets over it.

"Can you at least tell us what its about?" Marin asks again.

"Oh...Um...Its an old book about how the nekos founded this land and made it as it is today." She feels a bit bad for lying, but doesn't want them to know the truth yet.

"Sounds boring, cya later." Blaze turns to leave.

"We're not as oblivious as we seem Silver." Marin whispers to her like she knows she's lying, then they both leave.

Silver then gulps a bit. "Sorry guys, I cant tell you...Not yet anyway." She puts the book away and heads back down to Shadow.

Then Ruby walks up to her. "Something wrong Silver? You look a bit distant."

"Oh its nothing Ruby, don't worry about it." She smiles at her.

"If you say so, we're all taking a break from training for now. Cya around." The Blood Dragon leaves her now.

"Okay, see ya." The magic neko heads back to her and Shadow's room.

Once she arrives she see that Shadow's finished all the berries. "Welcome back Silver."

"Where'd you go in such a hurry?" The young Sky Dragon asks her.

"Hi guys. I just had to do something, no bigy." She smiles at the two dragons.

"What kind of something? You can tell us, we're your friends." Shadow tells her.

She gulps a bit again. "Ummm...Well...Im not sure you guys will take it well."

"What does that mean? I thought you knew us better then that Silver."

"I know Wendy, its just I don't want you guys to worry."

Wendy gives her the teary eyes and sad look to get her to talk.

Silver sighs in defeat. "Oh Wendy, you know I cant say no to that. Fine Ill tell you, just stop with that face."

The bluenette instantly stops and smiles at her. "Thank you Silver, was that good Shadow?"

"Perfect Wendy." The dragons high five and turn to Silver to let her finish.

"You both are evil...But okay...Shadow you remember that dream you had?"

Shadow expression gets more serious now. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Well I talked to Skiadrum...and...its true...The dragon king is alive."

Shadow and Wendy get looks of shock, disbelief and fear. Mostly fear. "...That...cant be..."

"...This has to be...a joke...Right?...Silver?..."

"I wish it was." She shows them the book. "Look at this."

They look at the book, take it from her and they both start reading it. Once they finish they both look very worried. "...The Dragon Archipelago..."

"An island for dragons..."

"Yeah and I cant get to it without a dragon."

At first both dragons hesitate, like everything in them is saying not to go there. Then Shadow finally speaks up. "...Our Dragon Force gives us all the powers and attributes of a full dragon...Im pretty sure we can get you there with it."

"Don't you dare Shadow!...Your the only one I wont allow to use it!" Silver expresses with feelings of anger and sadness.

"Why not?! Why is it only me!" Shadow then stands up and he's not acting like himself, even his eyes have changed. Its like he's a different person. "Im the strongest! I was the first to gain that power! So why not me!"

Wendy gasps and grabs his arm. "Ease up Shadow, calm down!"

"Shadow...you may have gained it first, but its not safe for you...You have only two or three years left of having your humanity...I wont let you Shadow. You promised me." Silver looks at him shocked that he's not acting like himself.

"I don't care, Im still a dragon! So I have every right to go to this island! And no one will stop me! Not even you, now step aside." He walks forward, still not himself.

Wendy tries to hold him back. "No! Shadow! Stop! Please!"

"Let go of me!" The Darkness Dragon throws her off of himself and she hits the wall.

"...Sh-Shadow...my friend...why?..."

He then turns back to Silver. "Move it."

Silver glares at him and slaps him hard across the face. "How dare you!. How could you do that to Wendy!. What the hell is wrong with you Shadow!" She sheds a few tears.

After that his eyes go back to normal and he holds his face where she slapped him. "Ah!...Silver that wasnt me! What did I do?! Who was that?!" He acts like he has no idea what just happened, and he really doesn't. He looks very scared and starts breathing heavily.

"Wait...you mean you don't remember what just happened?" Silver questions.

"No, what did I do?!" He turns to Wendy. "Wendy Im so sorry!" He goes to her, hugs her and she hugs him back.

"Shadow...that was really scary...What happened to you?" Wendy cries and so does he a little.

"...I don't know Wendy...I don't know..."

"You just got angry when I said not to use your Dragon Force." Silver explains with concern.

Shadow turns back to her. "I already promised you I wouldn't use it, so why would I be mad about that? Im so confused, what's going on?"

Silver notices his new scales start to glow through his shirt and cloak, but only she notices. She is shocked, thinking its Skiadrum's doing.

"Wendy...Im so sorry...I didn't mean to hurt you."

"...Shadow...I know...I know that wasnt you..."

"I might have an idea who." Silver says in a serious tone.

"Who is it Silver?"

"Your scales glowed...So I think...Skiadrum."

Shadow and Wendy both look more shocked then ever before. "...I didn't think...he could make Shadow do that..."

"...Bastard..." Shadow then hands Silver his katana, takes off his shirt and cloak and turns his back with the scales to her. "...Silver...cut it off...my shoulder I mean..."

Wendy looks up at him, very worried. "...No...don't..."

"Do it!" He demands.

Silver responds by whacking him on the head with his katana in its holder. "Idiot!...Don't say that, no way am I doing that to you!"

He shakes his head and snaps out of it, then takes his katana back from her and puts it back on his waist. "Your right, Im sorry I keep losing it."

"Yeah...sorry for whacking you on the head."

"No, I needed it." He puts his shirt and cloak back on. "Wendy, you should go get some rest. Sorry again about hurting you."

"Its fine, please get better Shadow. Keep an eye on him Silver." Wendy leaves them.

"No problem Wendy. You okay Shadow?"

He holds his shoulder, not looking at her. "...I think so...but honestly...I have no idea..."

"Shadow...want me to see if I can talk to Skiadrum again?"

"...N-No...keep him out of this...Id rather we had no contact with him anymore...Please just don't...not now anyway..."

"Okay Shadow, you go lay down and rest okay?"

"Yeah, goodnight Silver." He goes and lays down, still not looking at her.

She looks at him, worried and decides to leave the room to give him some space.

When she exits the room all the others except Wendy are waiting for her. "We heard tons of yelling, what happened Silver?" Gajeel asks, as they all look at her seriously.

"Oh...Okay, okay. Ill explain, but no yelling." She explains everything that happened.

They all have mixed reactions. "That's insane, and he got that way after you let him read a book about the Dragon Archipelago?" Cobra questions.

"I just cant believe that Shadow of all people...or dragons..." Levi adds to the confusion.

"Don't blame me and it wasnt Shadow. He acted different and his eyes changed color." Silver says to try and contain the confusion.

"No one's blaming you Silver, we're all just a little surprised is all." Ruby reassures her.

"So that's what you were reading on the roof, very interesting to say the least." Marin keeps the conversations going.

"So we also heard you need one of us to take you there, so whose it gonna be?" Blaze asks with great curiosity.

"I don't know guys...I wanted to go on my own, but I cant and...I don't know."

The dragons all think it over. "I think you should get either Jura or the Lightning Dragon to take you there." Marin suggest to her.

"I agree, their the two strongest dragons besides Shadow and Sting. We want you to be safe, so either of them would be the best choices." Levi adds.

"But we don't know where they are and I thought the Lightning Dragon wasnt really friendly?" Silver counters.

"He's not, but still if anyone can get through to him it'll be you Silver." Ruby answers.

"We may not have any idea where the Lightning Dragon is, but we're pretty sure Jura is still in the Grand Magic city. That's the best place to start looking for him." Cobra adds.

"But you guys I tried it and I nearly died, since Jerad found me."

"Don't go wimping out before we try again, we've gotten stronger since then. So we'll go with ya this time." Gajeel says to her seriously.

"With all of us backing you up there's no way that'll happen again. Please Silver, let us help you." Blaze begs her.

"No. I wont let you all go, it would be too dangers. No matter how strong you guys have become."

"Rrrrr...Then what the hell do you plan to do?! Just sit here and wait for a miracle?! Let us fight and we'll destroy them!" Gajeel begins to get annoyed with how difficult Silver is being.

"Calm down Gajeel, she's just concerned about our safety!" Levi tries to calm him down.

"But what about her safety? She's clearly not strong enough to do this on her own, no one could do this on their own. That's why we have to work together." Cobra backs Gajeel up.

"...Gajeel and Cobra are right...We have to do something, we cant just sit here and wait it out like this." Ruby nervously agrees with them.

"I know guys...but...we need a plan and I just don't know what to do." Silver holds her head a bit, having too many things on her mind.

Then Marin puts her hand on her shoulder. "Just go sleep on it for now, the answer should come in time. Lets all go get some rest."

"I here ya sweetie, lets hit the hay." Blaze says, then everyone leaves Silver and goes back to their rooms for the night.

She sighs a bit and slowly goes into her and Shadow's room, hoping he's asleep.

He's turned away from her, so she cant tell.

She gets ready for bed and slowly lays beside him so as not to wake him. The brunette does well to keep away from his left shoulder.

Shadow's not asleep, as there is too much on his mind for it.

Silver slowly closes her eyes, hoping to get some sleep.

He doesn't even try to sleep, he knows he cant with all that's happening.

Morning soon comes around and Silver slowly sits up exhausted, as she didn't get much sleep.

Shadow's not next to her, he's gone. All she sees is a note.

She slowly picks up the note and reads it.

This is what it says. "Silver, Ive gone to the Grand Magic city to find Jura. Once I do I know you can use him to get to the Dragon Archipelago, then we should get a lot more answers. I know Ill need back up so Gajeel, Cobra, Blaze, Levi, Marin, and Ruby are all coming with me. I offered and they agreed we need to do something now. Please look after Wendy and don't follow us, we'll be back in time for dinner. Sorry for doing this so suddenly without your blessing, I hope you can forgive me." That's all it says.

Silver is shocked by what she reads. "Well at least he has the others, but...if they get caught...Ill hear that on the news." She gets up and gets dressed.

There's a knock at her door. "Silver, its Wendy. Is Shadow feeling better yet?"

The older girl gulps hard, then sighs and thinks Wendy needs to know. "Wendy come in please...I need to tell you something."

The younger girl walks in and notices Shadow's not there. "Where's Shadow, is he out training again?"

"No Wendy...They left...to go find Jura."

Wendy's a bit shocked at first, but then looks down. "...I expected something like that from them...but why didn't they take me with them?...Im strong now..."

"I know you are Wendy and maybe its cause Shadow cares so much about you he didn't want you to get hurt." Silver hopes that cheers her up.

"Well I feel the same way about him...That's why I cant stand just sitting here knowing he's putting himself in danger...Im going after him." Wendy says very seriously then turns to leave after Shadow and the others.

"No Wendy, stop!" Silver grabs her arm. "He said not to follow him and he has the others, they will be fine Wendy."

"If you think they'll be fine then why wouldn't you let us all go before? That doesn't make any sense to me Silver." Wendy doesn't turn to the other girl and waits for an answer.

"...I didn't want you guys to get into danger...but now Shadow is leading them...So I have no control."

"...Th-That's right...Shadow was always a great leader...at least I thought he was...We may not be blood relatives...but he's my big brother and I love him! Please let me go after him Silver!" The Sky Dragon starts crying hard and struggling to get free from Silver.

Silver brings her into a tight hug and rubs her back gently. "Sshhh...Wendy its going to be okay...I promise...they said they'll be back for dinner...and if not...then we'll go after them or if something happened...I know you love Shadow a lot...but please Wendy...just trust him."

Wendy calms down and hugs Silver back, crying into her shoulder. "...Okay Silver...I will...I believe in his strength...the others too...I know Im the weakest of all the dragons...and Ill accept that...I just...want to do what I can to help them...I also know you love Shadow far more then I ever could...but I still care a lot for him...I hope they'll be okay..."

"Don't say that, your not weak. Out of all the dragons your the one who can heal others, that's not weak Wendy and don't worry. They will be fine." The older girl smiles and keeps hugging her.

"Thank you Silver...but what are they gonna do if they get hurt? Im the only healer this guild has."

"I honestly don't know, so be ready incase they are hurt when they come back."

The young half dragon gulps then smiles a bit. "Okay then...and Silver...can we have a big dinner ready for them when they come back? Im sure they'll be really hungry."

"Of course Wendy and when their all better we punish them for not telling us in person. What do you say?"

She giggles a bit. "Sounds like fun Silver, Im sure you'll be tougher to handle then anything the Magic Council throws at them."

"Oh thanks Wendy, just for that Im going to tickle you." Silver tickles her.

She laughs hard. "Ahahahahah! S-Silver! Stop! Ahahahahahah!"

"Hmm...Nope!" Silver laughs too and keeps tickling Wendy hard.

Wendy cries from laughing so hard. "AHAHAHAHAHAH! Silver! Your...so...mean! AHAHAHAHAHAH!"

The brunette stops giggling. "I know you love me Wendy." She smiles.

"Ahahahahah! Yes...I do! Now please...stop! Ahahahahah!"

"Okay, okay." She lets Wendy go.

The Sky Dragon breaths heavily, but smiles at her friend. "...Ya know...if Shadow's my big brother...then that makes you...my big sister...Silver..."

She smiles back. "Yup, Im your big sister Wendy and your my little sister."

"Thanks Silver, so what should we do until they get back?"

"Mhmm...I don't know Wendy." Silver thinks of something to do.

"Its not like there's not a lot to do around here, there has to something fun we can do while we wait for them."

"Mhmm...Well...we could go flower picking...or...well I can teleport us somewhere in the world. Anywhere you wanna go Wendy?"

"Hmmm...I don't know very many places in the world remember, but that part about flower picking sounds like fun. Im sure this area has some very beautiful looking flowers."

"Yeah, I know of a rare flower that grows somewhere near by. Lets try and find it."

"Okay, lets go." Wendy stands up and waits for Silver.

They then walk out and goes to the flower field near by.

Meanwhile back in the Grand Magic city the rest of their friends all search for Jura, they search for hours and find nothing. Then they all meet in the plaza to discuss. "Anyone find anything?" Shadow asks the group.

"No one found even a single trace of him, I cant believe that seven dragons couldn't even find one." Blaze says, slightly frustrated.

"Tell me about it, where the hell is he?" Gajeel says, also frustrated.

"Ya know there is a chance he's not here anymore, if so then we should just move on." Levi suggests.

"It really is a shame, but if he isn't here then we should get going before the Magic Council finds us." Ruby says, a bit worried.

"They can come after us if they want, I know their strong and all, but Im fairly confident we can take em." Cobra says confidently, but also a bit cocky.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Cobra or anyone, lets just look around a bit more then go back to the temple." Marin declares.

"Sounds good, and hopefully Silver wont be too mad at us." Shadow says.

"Oh now what's this about a temple? Dragons." They look around to see that they're surrounded by Magic Council knights.

"...Ah crap, lets do this guys." They all start fighting them.

Back with Silver and Wendy, after awhile they find the rare flowers. "Wendy this flower changes colors based on the last person who touched it. They do give a lot of seeds so we can grow more of them, but they can only grow here for some reason." Silver explains with a smile.

"Really? That's cool, and they look really pretty."

"Yup, touch it and see what color it turns."

Wendy touches one of them.

They wait as its color starts to change.

With Wendy's touch it changes color, its now a sky blue color. "Wow, that's amazing." Wendy looks at it in awe.

"Oh that's pretty, lets bring it back to the temple and get a pot for it." Silver smiles at Wendy.

She smiles back. "Yeah, and lets get one for everyone. I wanna see what colors their turn too." She gets one for all of the other dragons, even the three dragons they don't have with them.

"Yeah, lets head back Wendy." They each carry some flowers and bring them back.

Once the two get back Wendy gets a pot for the flowers. "No matter what colors they turn I know they'll look really pretty all together in one pot."

"Yeah, they will Wendy." The older girl smiles and helps put them in a pot.

"This'll look great when they all touch them, is their any special meaning behind the color it turns when someone touches these flowers Silver?"

"Yeah, the colors tell how there feeling when the touched the flower. Its like a mood flower." She gives Wendy a book on the different meanings of the colors it turns.

The young bluenette reads it. "Oh I get it, so since mine turned sky blue that means I was in awe at the time."

"Right, now let me touch one." Silver gently touches one of them.

Wendy stares at it and waits for it to change.

It changes to a dark blue with a bit of black.

"Woah, what does that mean?"

"Umm...I don't know."

Wendy begins looking through the book and finds something like it, then hands it to Silver. "That looks like it."

The older brunette takes it and starts to read it.

Wendy waits for Silver to give her an answer.

"Umm...Well the dark blue...is...sadness and confusion...and as for the black...This says something about dark or something...I don't really know."

Wendy looks at her friend, a bit worried. "What do you have to be sad or dark about Silver? I understand the confusion, but not the rest."

"I guess the sad...is about all the talking I did with Skiadrum and what he said...and for the dark...I really don't know Wendy."

Wendy gets a little more worried. "But Silver...your not a bad person...I know it...Why would you be dark at all?"

"Im sure its nothing Wendy, maybe its my hellhound. I really don't know."

Wendy's not completely convinced, but smiles at Silver a little anyway. "If you say so Silver, but I just want ya to know that me, Shadow and all the others are always here for you. Okay?"

Silver can hear the concern in Wendy's voice. "...Im being honest Wendy, Im not sure where the black came from. Maybe from my past, I really don't know."

The small girl then hugs her friend and smiles warmly. "I believe you Silver, Im just a little worried about you. I love you just like I love Shadow."

Silver smiles and hugs back. "Thank you Wendy and don't worry, if I find out Ill tell you."

"Thank you Silver, so now what should we do?"

"Now? I don't know Wendy."

"Oh, maybe there's something on the news about our friends." Wendy turns on the view crystal in the room next to the kitchen, then a broadcast about their friends comes on.

"This just in, a group of seven dragons has begun a fight with the Magic Council in the center of town! I have received word that they plan to use the 9th, 8th, 7th and 6th most powerful wizard of the 10 Great Wizard lords to bring these creatures in! Lets all wish the Magic Council good luck as they prepare to take down these dragons."

Wendy now looks a little scared. "...S-Silver...our friends are..."

"Oh no, this is bad...The 6th is Jerad...he's the one I met...and there's not a 10th because I didn't want to be with them...Wendy, Im not sure what to do."

"Me neither, do you think they can handle them on their own?"

"Well they have four great wizards, but...I really don't know Wendy...We could go...but we stay out of site...and if it gets too bad...we gather everyone and bring them back. They may not like it, but...we might have to."

Wendy takes a deep breath. "Okay Silver, lets go get em."

"Okay, but remember we stay out of sight okay?"

"Yes ma'am." Wendy stands at attention, like in the army.

This makes Silver giggle. "Okay, lets go." She teleports the both of them to the city, making sure they're a good distance away from the fight.

Even at that distance they hear all kinds of explosions and other attack sounds coming from their friend's battle with the knights. "Darkness Dragon Roar!"

"Iron Dragon Razor!"

"Fire Dragon Flame Elbow!"

"Water Dragon Cyclone!"

"Blood Dragon Needles!"

"Ice Dragon Storm!"

"Poison Dragon Scales!" All their attacks hit them hard, and they don't let up at all.

"Wow, they sure sound like their giving it their all." Wendy says in amazement.

"Yeah, Im sure the knights will be easy, but the wizards are another story."

"I guess so, so lets keep watching them." After a while they beat all the knights, then they head for the Magic Council main building. "Wait, where are they going now?"

"Oh crap, their going to take down the magic council."

"What?! We gotta follow em!" Wendy runs after them.

"Wendy! Wait for me!" Silver runs after her.

Once they all reach the Magic Council building they all line up and stare at it. "Hey! Quit acting like a bunch of prisses and come fight us!" Gajeel yells up at them, they come out and stare down at the group of dragons with displeased looks.

Silver quickly catches up to Wendy and the two keep their distance from their friends for the moment.

"It was very brave or very foolish of you to come here dragons, Im afraid your journey of freedom ends here."

"Screw you ya old bags of crap, we came here to find another dragon, but now we're gonna destroy you for taking our lives from us!" Blaze yells up at them in anger.

"If you want us you'll have to make it passed the first four in the 10 Great Wizard lords, which Im very sure will not happen."

"Tch, we're ready for anything that comes our way! When we're done your gonna need some new lords." Cobra says in his usual tone.

"Oh god, those guys. At least not all nine of them are fighting all together, but the others better be careful." Silver says quietly to herself.

"How come ya don't just send all nine at us right now?" Levi asks them.

"The final five need not concern themselves with weaklings like you, they are far too powerful for such things."

"Oh, you are so dead for that one buddy." Marin says, getting very annoyed now.

"There are only four ways to get to us from where you are, and their all through this tower."

"And let me guess, one of your lords is at each of these paths?" Ruby questions, knowingly.

"Exactly, your not and thick headed as we thought. Beat them and come to us, if you can."

"Darkness Dragon Blade!" Shadow shoots one of his blades of darkness at them, but instead of hitting them he hits the Magic Council's flag on the top of the tower.

Their flag is now torn to pieces as the citizens all look on in horror at what he just did. "I cant believe they did that!"

"...Those dragons...just declared war against the Magic Council!"

"They must have one hell of a death wish!"

"Oh dear. Well Wendy, lets join the others, but when we do there's no going back okay?" Silver says to the smaller girl.

"I wouldn't want it any other way Silver, lets do this." Wendy grins at her then runs over and stands next to Shadow. "Surprise Shadow!"

"Wendy? How did you get here so fast? As if I didn't know already." He grins like he knows it was Silver.

Silver runs over to her friends too. "Sorry Shadow, I know you told us not to come, but you guys made a lot of trouble."

The Darkness Dragon turns to her and grins again. "Honestly I knew you'd come eventually, Im glad you two could make it. We really didn't want ya to miss this."

"When we heard you going after the magic council, we had to help." Silver smiles at him.

He smiles back. "We're all glad ya came."

The Magic Council sees all of this and looks pissed. "Your going to die Silver! How dare you side with these dragons over us! And their going back to the lab where they belong! You cant take on the entire Magic Council and expect to win!"

Then all of the half dragons yell up at them, at the same time. "YEAH?! BRING IT ON!" It shakes the whole city.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" The Magic Council screams in fear at this, as the pieces of their flag fall all around the city.

Silver sticks her tongue out at them. "Screw all of you! I don't care, we're going to win and beat all your sorry asses!" She glares up at them.

They then turn and go back inside and the members of Neko Dragon run up to their castle, but then Shadow stops and soon everyone else does too. Their not sure why he stopped so suddenly. "Silver...there's still something I wanna hear so say..." He faces the sky with his eyes full of determination, standing tall. "TELL ME YOUR PROUD TO BE APART OF THIS FAMILY OF DRAGONS!" He shouts it out loud so the whole city can hear it, like he wanted them to hear it. Shadow wants them to hear her answer too.

"First oww my ears, second yes I am and Im happy to be your mate too." She smiles at him.

He laughs a bit. "Sorry, I just wanted all these idiots around us to hear it." He was a good 12 to 14 feet away from her when he yelled that out.

At her answer, everyone around them is shocked. "That girl likes being with those dragons?"

"Unbelievable."

"Did she just say that she was that one's mate?"

"That's not right."

"Their all freaks!"

"Its okay and whoever said those things will get their ass kicked. Im a magic neko, deal with it." Silver says to them all with a serious expression.

Shadow laughs a bit more. "That's my girl, now lets go show these guys we are not to messed with." He continues to run into the castle with all the others, but he waits at the door for Silver.

The proud magic neko smiles and follows him in.

* * *

**Well here it is, Neko Dragon's first battle against the Magic Council. Will they succeed or die trying? I know, but you'll just have to wait and see for yourself.**

**Blaze: Oh! I know, we-**

***Quickly covers her mouth* Until next time. Ewww! Did you just lick my hand?**

**Blaze: *Nods and grins***

***Sighs***


	22. Chapter 22: Darkness Falls

**Ownership stuff.**

**Im at a bit of a loss for words right now, so I wont bore you with some boring and/or random stuff here. Please enjoy none the less.**

* * *

Neko Dragon stops once they reach the main hall. "Beyond this point are the four ways to the top, so which way do we all go?" Ruby asks.

"Lets see, counting Silver and Wendy we now have a head count of nine." Levi deduces.

"We need to divide up all of us into four teams, so who is with who?" Marin questions.

"But we wont be even if we split into four groups." Silver adds.

"That's right, one team will have...Uhhh...three members while the rest have two. Right?" Blaze struggles a bit, but gets the math right.

"That's right, and I think it'd be best if the three person team goes to fight Jerad. Ya did say he's the strongest of what we're dealing with right Silver?" Cobra says with his usual smirk.

"Yup, he's ranked sixth and I wish to be able to fight him."

"Good attitude Silver, Im going with you. He hurt you and that is unforgivable." Shadow stands next to Silver with his hand on her shoulder.

She smiles at him. "Okay, who wants to be with us?"

"I do." He walks in from behind the group, they all turn around and suddenly are filled with way more hope and confidence.

"Ah...Its Jura!" Wendy says with a hopeful smile.

"What took ya so long big guy?" Gajeel asks with a grin.

"I originally came here to take down the Magic Council, and after hearing what happened outside I knew now was the best time. Id like to offer my aid to you all." The Earth Dragon bows to the group.

"Welcome to the team, or rather to the family." Shadow and Jura shake hands.

"Oh good, Im so glad your not captured." Silver smiles at him.

The large half dragon smiles back. "They can never capture me, and Im glad to see your friends took you back."

"Of course we did, she's our friend." Blaze adds with a warm smile.

"We all owe a lot to her, plus she's really nice." Ruby does the same.

"Not to mention strong and kind, we'd never stay mad at Silver." As does Levi.

"Thank you guys, now lets go beat the magic council."

"Agreed, who are the other teams then?"

"Ill go with Blaze and Wendy, the three of us should make a strong enough team." Marin declares.

"Ill take Ruby, I know we'll give em a good taste of hell." Cobra is the next to choose.

"That leaves me and Levi, you know we wont be beaten by anyone." Gajeel says confidently.

"Good, then we have our teams. All of you be careful, show no mercy and above all stay alive and show em the real super power of Neko Dragon!" Shadow yells confidently, they all then split up into their teams and they all take a different path. Shadow and Silver's team takes the path that they're sure leads to Jerad.

"I cant wait to get back at Jerad, but we must be careful. I don't know what type of magic he can use, so don't use all your moves until he shows us his." Silver cautions the two dragons.

"No problem, Im very skilled in hand to hand combat." Jura assures her.

"And you know Im good with my katana, we're more then capable of fighting strong without magic." As does Shadow.

"Yeah, but the only thing I don't use magic with is my hellhound form."

"Well that's good, we can use that too. Until we figure out what kind of magic he uses we hold our magic, then once we know what we're dealing with we all let him have it."

"Sounds good to me, my Earth Dragon magic is yours. Just say the word."

"Okay guys, lets go beat his sorry face into the ground." The magic neko says with a smile.

The two dragons smile too. "Well said, and I cant wait." Shadow agrees.

"Same here." So does Jura. They keep going up stairs and down hall ways until they come to a big room that looks to be used for storage.

"Is this the right room? Doesn't look it." Silver looks around.

Jura closes his eyes and concentrates, then a minute later opens them back up. "Its this room alright, the earth tells me that beyond that door is the path to the Magic Council themselves." He points to a pair of big double doors on the other side of the room.

"Good then, Jerad come out and fight us. We know your here." The three friends stay close to each other and wait for him to show himself.

"Jura, any chance you can find Jerad? Or Shadow? If he's here you could sniff him out."

"No need, Jura you search the earth for him and Ill search the shadows." The dragons both concentrate this time, then their eyes shoot open. "Darkness Dragon Roar!"

"Earth Dragon Roar!" They both aim at the same area, its above the double doors on the other side of the room, in front of the window. Their two roars blow it to pieces, then Jerad reappears in front of the double doors.

"Impressive you were able to find me so quickly, you are both strong dragons after all." He grins at them.

"Keep your flattery villain." Jura narrows his eyes at him a bit.

While Silver glares at Jerad. "You are going to pay Jerad."

"Really now, am I Silver? You think simply because you returned with friends that you'll be enough to defeat me and the rest of the council? True we may not have numbers one through five of the 10 Lords, but me and the others are more then enough to deal with all of you."

"Your going to regret that statement, you should never underestimate a dragon. We just might surprise you." Jura counters, in a battle ready stance.

"So all three at once? I see you dragons have no real sense of honor."

"When you say that it just makes me wanna laugh, wasnt it you who attacked Silver two on one? And then said it doesn't matter how if its fair or not, as long as you win?" Shadow counters this time and Jerad says nothing, as the Darkness Dragon knows he's right about all of that.

"Also get your math right, there's only nine of you. I was meant to be ten, but I refused and you have no honor. My friends have more honor then you and we're going to beat you, hands down." Silver continues to glares at him.

"That all may be true, except the part about you beating us of course."

"Darkness Dragon Zone." In an instant everything goes dark, and Neko Dragon are the only ones that can see. "In this zone only I and my allies are able to see anything."

"Then Im up, no magic, just my strength." Jura charges straight on.

"Oh please, Star." Everything gets bright again. "Now Meteor." Jerad surges with bright magic and flies at Jura with amazing speed and power, they collide. But even without his magic Jura still over powers Jerad, grabs his face and slams him down on the ground hard. All with only his normal strength.

"Still as strong as ever I see." Shadow comments with a grin.

"I am like the earth, no force will make me waver for even a second." Jura says confidently and stares down at Jerad who is shocked by how strong Jura is.

"Wow, amazing...Wait, Jerad said Star...Maybe he has some sort of star magic?" Silver guesses.

The wizard lord gets back up and backs off from the dragons. "Ya got me, I use Heavenly Body Magic, if its in the stars I can use it in battle."

"Hmmm, how interesting."

"Its basically the opposite of me and Jura's magic. Space and stars, while we use Earth and Darkness."

"Yeah, but we can beat him." Silver says, confidently.

"I never said we cant, I was simply implying that this is gonna be fun and a good warm up for my future battle with Sting." Shadow licks his lips.

"The Light Dragon? Ill have to remember to ask you about that later, for now we can take him. His magic maybe powerful for sure, but Ive already proven that I can overpower it with strength alone." Jura turns back to the battle.

"Don't get cocky." Jerad cuts in.

"Lets not get ahead of ourselves, Jerad might not only know the Heavenly Body Magic." Silver deduces.

"How right you are Silver, I know a bit more then just that."

"I say bring it."

"Im sure we're ready for anything you've got."

"Ill make you eat those words, time for a forbidden spell. Ill blow you all away at once, Abyss Break!" Jerad charges up for an enormous attack, a spell capable of destroying everything around it when fired. After he fires it, it appears he got them with it, but he didn't. "That was too easy...wait, what?"

Jura created several thick walls made of stone to shield them from it, they all got destroyed but the friends don't have a single scratch on them. "Earth Dragon Shield x10, easily blocking even the strongest spells with ease."

"I knew Jura could handle even the Abyss Break." Shadow comments with a confident grin.

"Phew, thank goodness. I cant believe he knows a forbidden spell, if I could use my Magic Canceling we would be okay, but he could stop that." Silver grits her teeth in slight frustration.

"I gotta say that Abyss Break of yours looked pretty awesome, maybe I should try learning it for myself." Shadow still grins and complements the enemy.

"Now look whose flattering, and it takes years to master. But you wont even get the chance, so whose next?"

"Allow me, Earth Dragon Supreme Crush!" The Earth Dragon uses the rubble from his destroyed rock shields to surround Jerad, he is now trapped inside the rocks. Then he summons two giant rock walls on either side of this pile of rocks and they come together and crush everything between them instantly, with tons of force.

However Jerad teleported out of there at the last second and reappears right next to Jura. "Nice try rocky, Heavenly Arrows!"

"Darkness Dragon Vortex! And Slash!" Shadow comes out of a portal between them and slashes Jerad with his darkness, stopping his attack and dealing damage to him.

Jerad then backs off again. "...Rgh...damn...Even though they haven't been together very long, they still seem to be able to work well as a team."

"Jerad, your not going to win. Might as well give up and let us pass." Silver comments.

"That's right, it was a big mistake to take us on all at once." Shadow agrees.

"Now let us through of face certain death." So does Jura.

"You think Ill let you pass simple because you've gotten the better of me a few times? Well Im not! Not as long as I wear the mark of the Magic Council with pride."

"Suit yourself, then you will meet your end. Pride means nothing to a dead man." Shadow says, quite seriously.

"Says the one who doesn't care about honor, sorry but that pride of yours is going down the toilet." Silver backs her mate up.

"Just die you bitch, Chariot!" The now enraged wizard lord goes to the ceiling and makes a sign of the seven stars, they all then glow very brightly as a massive burst of energy builds up inside them.

"Far too easy, Earth Dragon Mountain." Jura creates a giant stone dragon, it shields them from Jerad's attack completely.

Once Jerad reaches the ground again he looks very annoyed. "So the Earth Dragon shields, while the Darkness Dragon attacks."

"You cant break our strategy, give up now." Shadow declares.

Meanwhile Silver gets a bit ticked off about what Jerad called her. "Mind if I do something guys? He really ticks me off." She glares at Jerad once again.

"Be my guest."

"Please go right ahead." Both dragons back off to let her have a chance.

"Thank you guys, here's something I got off you Jerad. Hope you like it." She starts to charge up an enormous amount of magic. "First lock on!" She uses a spell and it locks onto Jerad. "With that spell put on you, you cant dodge the attack. Now Ill give you a taste of your own forbidden spell, Abyss Break!" Silver fires it, it heads right for Jerad, the spell she used keeps him in place and it hits him.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH! No! How can she have mastered it so quickly?!"

"Simple, she's our Silver. Enough said." Shadow says with a grin, watching Silver blow him away.

The magic neko breaths heavily. "Its a special ability I have...If I see a spell being used...Im able to use it...but that one took more magic since its forbidden and a high class spell...But Ill be okay."

"Amazing, she really is something else. And she's your mate Shadow?" Jura asks him.

He blush a bit. "Well yeah, Im a really lucky guy."

Silver blushes too. "Yeah, but I wouldn't like to do that too many times in a row."

"Still it was impressive Silver, and I think ya got him."

"Ahahahahah, not likely."

"Huh? Impossible, that was an all powerful forbidden spell. I know he's strong, but still how is he able to stand?" Jerad is badly bruised but still on his feet and able to fight on.

"Bastard wont quit." Shadow glares at him.

"Damn it...and I thought I got him." Same with Silver.

"You did hit him, but he's persistant it seems." Shadow adds.

"No way am I gonna lose to you, not a chance in hell!"

"We'll see about that, Earth Dragon Quake Fist!" Jura makes a giant fist made of out earth and stone, then sends it at him with tons of force.

"Just try it, Meteor!" Jerad dodges it with great speed, then gets right next to Silver. "Now die, Heavenly Blast!" He shoots a big blast of energy at her from right behind her.

"Silver!" Shadow calls out to her.

"Magic Canceling De-spell!" The energy vanishes before it hits her.

"Not bad, but now eat this! Explosive Spell ignite!" Jerad makes a giant explosion with a single spell, it swallow both Silver and himself.

"Earth Dragon Shield!" Jura protects himself and Shadow from the explosion.

"Silver! Please be okay!" Shadow calls out to her once more.

When the smoke clears, she's in her hellhound form with some cuts on her.

"Silver, are you okay?!" Shadow runs over to her.

"Yeah, lucky for me I turned into my hellhound form. It was able to take the blast better...Don't worry, the wounds aren't serious."

"Good." Shadow rubs her gently.

"So this is her hellhound form, impressive to say the least." Jura is impressed by it.

Silver turns back to normal. "But what about Jerad?"

"You mean me?" Jerad is right next to Jura with his Meteor. "Heavenly Palm!" He puts his palm on Jura's back and blasts him with a large amount of energy and power.

"AH! Damn you!" Jura falls to his knee while Jerad quickly gets some distance with his Meteor again.

"Oh no, Jura! You bastard, why wont you just give up?!" Silver glares at him again.

Jerad grins an evil looking grin at them and his eyes widen. "I cant. My code here wont allow it, simple as that."

"Your insane, and this council is evil!" Shadow counters.

"How dare you, Ill have to teach you some respect dragon. Heavenly Arrows!"

"Darkness Drive." Shadow moves with the darkness and dodges his attacks, then the dragon appears near him. "Darkness Dragon Demonic Daze!"

"Gotcha, Abyss Break now!" They both use their moves, resulting in a massive explosion that shakes the whole castle.

"Such power!" Jura calls out, still on his knee.

"Yeah, if this keeps up the whole castle will fall apart." Silver adds, with worry.

Shadow took the worst of it from that attack, as he's now on his knees, covered in bruises and breathing heavily. "...Man...that forbidden spell is no joke..."

Jerad is still standing, refusing to give up. "...I was told not to kill you dragons...but Im still gonna teach you some respect..."

"Shadow!" Silver runs over to him. "Are you okay?"

"...Yeah...Im good for now...but his power is no joke...And I have a feeling he's not showing us everything he can do..."

"I think so too, he seems like he's holding something back." Jura agrees.

"Yeah. Something big, we have to be careful. He wasnt ranked sixth for nothing." So does Silver.

"You guys ready to give up yet? If not then Ill have to destroy you now." Jerad threatens them.

"You kidding? Your in much worse shape then us, we aren't losing. Not now and not ever." Shadow stands up and so does Jura.

"That's right, you haven't beaten us yet and you wont beat us."

"Yeah, we wont lose to you Jerad!" Silver's glare doesn't fade.

The two dragons glare at him as well.

"...I see...its really is a shame...I was asked not to use this spell in here...but it looks like I have no choice..." Jerad gets into a pose and starts surging with magic energy.

"Here it comes." Jura stands ready.

"Get ready." So does Shadow.

"What spell is he going to do? Lets all combine our shields to take the blow!" Silver announces to the dragons.

"No shield will protect you from this spell, try it if you want though...Sema! The area all around us turns dark, and a circle of dark clouds appears in the sky outside the castle. Then a giant meteor comes down from it, Shadow and Jura are stunned by this.

"...You gotta be kidding me..."

"Is he crazy? He'll destroy the whole castle with that..."

"Oh crap...What are we going to do?" Silver asks.

"...I dont know, my Earth Dragon Mountain is the best defense I have. Even that wont stop this."

"...I can stop it." Shadow jumps high and goes out one of the window and as high as he can go on the outer castle walls.

"It doesn't matter what he tries, no one can stop this attack once it has begun! You will all die!" The meteor continues to fall closer and closer.

"Shadow!...Jura do you think he can do it?" Silver gets worried.

Jura is the same as her. "...I don't know...Shadow is very powerful but Im not sure if even he can stand up to an attack like that..."

"...Its all or nothing...no Dragon Force...Ill stop this attack no matter what it takes! Darkness Dragon Vortex!" He opens a giant vortex, as big as he can right in front of the path of the meteor.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAH! A vortex?! Its no use, your even more foolish then you appear!" Jerad continues to doubt and taunt them.

"Could it work? You shut up Jerad." Silver punches him hard, in the face.

Jerad acts like it was nothing and just continues to watch Shadow as the meteor reaches his vortex. Even Shadow's vortex has a very hard time sucking it in, as the area all around him begins to shake violently. It basically looks like Shadow is being crushed by this meteor, but he doesn't give up. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!" He yells with a look of pure determination to keep Silver and all his other friends safe.

"Shadow!" Silver looks up at him, worried and fearing he's not going to make it.

As the weight and power of the meteor continue to crush him, Shadow begins to think to himself. _"...I feel...like Im about to give out under this meteor...I cant give up...but without Dragon Force...I cant hold it back...No!...I promised Silver I wouldnt...I can do this...I have to!"_

_"C'mon Shadow, there's no use fighting it anymore and you know it. Let me make you stronger." _Shadow hears this voice in his head.

_"...Who are you?"_

_"I am the thing that lives in you."_

_"Skiadrum...I don't need you...now beat it!" _

_"You cant stop this attack and you know it, just accept you destiny and let me make you stronger." _

_"...N-No...shut up!" _

_"Don't try to fight it Shadow, you cant fight what is already written in the stars."_ Skiadrum continues to say things like that, then Shadow shuts his eyes tight, trying to resist the dead dragon's words. All the while the meteor is still crushing him.

"Shadow!" Silver runs out and starts casting her own forbidden spell. "I hope this works...Shadow Arrow Deluxe!" Thousands of black arrows aim right at the meteor.

"I wont let you stop it Silver, Heavenly Arrows!" Jerad's arrows shoot down hers before they reach the meteor.

"You stay out of this, Earth Dragon Quake Fist!" Jura makes several fists made of earth and they all hit Jerad hard, knocking him down.

Meanwhile Shadow continues to fight the meteor himself. _"...It cant...end like this...I have to...stay alive..." _

_"Then let me help you Shadow."_ Skiadrum keeps talking to him, mentally.

Just as Shadow reaches his limit his energy begins to surge like never before. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"What this?! It looks like his power has begun to expand!" Jura acknowledges.

"Shadow...Im hope he's doing okay." Silver prays for his safe return to her.

After a massive burst of darkness verse light magic, it all stops at once. Both the meteor and Shadow's vortex are gone. "...Ehhhh...Rgh...What? Impossible." Jerad gets back up yet again.

"Unbelievable, Shadow stopped it." Jura is once again impressed by Shadow's magic power.

"Amazing...He did it." Silver looks at him in awe.

Something about him is off though, as Shadow slowly floats back down to them. They then notice his whole body is now covered in the pitch black scales that were only on the back of his left shoulder, also his hair is spiked and not covering his left eye anymore. Even his eyes have changed, they look almost not human.

"Shadow?...Are you okay?" Silver walks over to him, worried about what's happened to him.

He look at her very coldly, like he doesn't really care for her at all. "Im just fine Silver, although I must finish Jerad off." His voice is different too, its sounds like two voices talking at the same time. His and Skiadrum's. Shadow then walks passed her and over to Jerad.

"...Sh-Shadow..." She looks at him again, hurt he looked at her coldly.

"Just what is this? Its not Dragon Force, its something more." Jura looks worried at him, not knowing what's going on.

Shadow then stops a few feet in front of Jerad. "I don't know what this new look is all about, but it wont help you in the least."

"You are a weak fool." Shadow talks coldly again.

"Go to hell! Heavenly Blast!" Jerad shoots it at him, but Shadow quickly fades into the darkness and dodges it easily.

He then reappear right next to Jerad. "Darkness Dragon Waxwing Flash." His attack hits Jerad hard and sends him flying up in the air, he then hits the ground hard.

Silver notices his attack looks stronger then it did before. "That isn't just Shadow's voice...Oh no...Skiadrum." She gets even more worried.

Jerad struggles a lot but gets back up again, then looks around for the half dragon. "...Where are you?"

"Im here."

Jerad looks down at his shadow and sees Shadow staring back at him. "Get out of my shadow!"

"You do not order me, time for something new. Darkness Dragon Shadow." As he is now Jerad's shadow, whatever he does, Jerad does. So he makes his body bend all kinds of ways its not supposed to, Silver and Jura hear his bones crack and break. "Matter and shadow are connected, whatever the matter does the shadow does the same. But not many people know that when given the right power and magic, one can make that process work in reverse. Normally this wouldn't hurt you, but Im not a very forgiving being."

Jerad cries out in total agony. "AAAAAAHHHHH! NO! PLEASE! MAKE IT STOP!" Shadow keeps going, ignoring his plea.

"Umm...Jura...I feel we should stop Shadow...This is too much." Silver covers her ears and looks away, not wanting to hear or see anymore.

"I know Silver, he's acting like a completely different person. You said Skiadrum right? Who is that?"

She uncovers her ears, just enough to hear Jura. "The dragon of darkness before Shadow. I have talked to him before when Shadow had scales on his shoulder and when I touched them I was able to talk to him."

"I see, so now this dragon has taken control over Shadow. Very mysterious."

Shadow keeps torturing Jerad from inside his shadow. "This is only the beginning, lets see who you handle this. Darkness Dragon Blade." Still in his shadow he makes the blades of darkness pierce Jerad's body in several places, then Shadow cuts off one of his arms, one of his legs, and even a little from his sides.

The blood comes out of Jerad from all sides as he screams even louder. "AAAAAHHHH! STOP IT! PLEASE! IM SORRY! SHOW MERCY!"

"Im afraid that's one skill that I do not posses." Shadow then leaves Jerad's shadow and reappears a few feet in front of him.

Silver runs up to him and grips on to Shadow's arm. "Shadow please stop. This isn't like you to do this. I know he deserves it, but not like this. So please stop, for me." She looks at him with tears in her eyes, hoping he'll hear her.

Shadow looks at her the same way as before. "Stay out of my way Silver, or you'll be next." He escapes her grip and walks over to Jerad, who looks up at the Darkness Dragon with fear in his eyes.

"...Your a...m-monster..."

"You flatter me, it'll get you no where Im afraid. Ill now send you to hell, Darkness Dragon Crushing Fang." Shadow's hand surges with darkness, he grips Jerad's face and head in his hand, then in a few second his skull and entire head are crushed in Shadow's grip. Leaving nothing behind, but his lifeless and now headless body, and a large pool of blood. Shadow then brings his blood covered hand to his mouth and lick it, he then grins a toothy grin like when he beat that guild master back on Crescent Moon Island.

Jura looks on with shock. "...Unbelievable...that was...so cruel...and...inhuman..."

"Sh-Shadow...how could you?...That...was...too horrible...What the hell is wrong with you?" Silver looks on the same way. with tears still in her eyes.

Shadow stops grinning and turns back to her. "Silver, does my true power and self not please you? Too bad, life is cruel and so am I. This is what I am, the only thing missing is my true form, as a full dragon." He says like he doesn't care what she thinks at all.

She continues to look at him, shocked. "This isn't you...Your not cruel like this...Skiadrum I know your making Shadow do this!...You better release him right now!"

Shadow grins at her again. "Tch, or what? You have no power over me, I am far more powerful then you ever could be."

"Shadow listen to her!" Jura calls out to him as well.

Then without thinking, Silver slaps Shadow across the face. "Your not Shadow...Skiadrum you leave him alone!" She glares at him with tears running down her face.

Slowly the scales vanish and go back to only his left shoulder, his hair returns to normal as well. Shadow then falls to the ground, out cold.

"...I don't believe it...Silver was able to contain the dragon..." Jura then runs over to them. "Is he alright?"

"Oh no, Shadow." She quickly kneels down beside him. "He's okay, just out cold."

Shadow is still out cold, then the others run in having finished their battles. All have some injuries, some more serious then others. "Shadow, Silver, Jura! Are you guys okay?!" Wendy asks them with concern.

"Yeah...Only Shadow's out cold." Silver answers.

They all then see Jerad's dead body. "AAAAAAHHHH!" Blaze screams.

"Oh my-" Levi gets cut off from throwing up from the site of it.

"Jeez guys, what the hell happened here?!" Gajeel is even a little freaked out by it.

"Skiadrum happened. He somehow took over Shadow and did that." Silver answers again.

"We used to be a part of a dark guild and I don't think even we've seen anything this bad, how about you Ruby?" Marin asks her, but Ruby isn't listening, as she has gone over to the corps and the pool of blood and has started eating all the blood. Making several other look at her like "That's not right."

Ruby then looks up at them. "What? Im still the Blood Dragon and I was hungry." She keeps eating.

Silver looks away and looks down at Shadow, worried.

Jura puts his hand on her shoulder and gives her his best reassuring look. "He'll be okay Silver, he just needs to rest for a little while."

"Okay Jura...Should we wait here until he wakes up?"

"I wanna finish this raid on the Magic Council as much as the next guy, but it could take him a long time to wake up and once they notice we beat their lords their gonna send someone stronger. Remember they still havent used five through one." Cobra explains and everyone looks worried, and a little pissed at the current situation.

"Yeah...Some of us should keep going and call for backup if need be. Ill stay with Shadow. You lot can go ahead and we'll follow when he wakes up. In the event we're having trouble Ill teleport us back to the temple, but that's a last option." Silver explains to them all.

"Ill stay with Silver and Shadow, I can heal him." Wendy starts healing him.

"Alright then, Ill take everyone else and we'll go take down the Magic Council. Don't go anywhere until we get back." Jura says to Silver, then the others all keep going to the top floor, leaving just Silver, Shadow still out cold, and Wendy.

"I hope they will be okay." Silver watches them leave.

"Me to, do you want me to heal you next Silver? Your hurt." Wendy offers with concern again.

"Yeah, but treat Shadow and yourself first. My wounds aren't serious."

"Okay, if you say so." The bluenette keeps healing Shadow. "So Skiadrum took control of him again huh? It sounds like he turned Shadow into someone I wouldn't even recognize, it all sounds so horrible."

"Yea it was, he looked at me...so coldly. Like he didn't care for me, it was really bad what he did to Jerad too."

"I know Jerad was a bad guy, but I still never would've wished such a cruel fate on him like this one."

"Yeah me neither Wendy, but I know it wasnt Shadow himself. He wouldn't be...that cruel..."

"What if Skiadrum takes him over again? What are we gonna do about it then?"

"Don't worry, I was the one to get him to go away. Im sure I can do it again."

"Im sure Skiadrum wont fall for the same thing twice, dragons arent your average creatures ya know. Are ya sure ya don't want me to heal you first Silver, I don't mind."

"No, no. You heal yourself. Im okay." Silver smiles at the younger girl.

Wendy smiles back. "If you say so, but Ill get you next okay?"

"Okay Wendy, thank you."

The Sky Dragon soon finishes healing herself, then she starts healing Silver. "Anytime Silver."

The brunette smiles and lets her keep healing her.

The young dragon soon finishes with her as well. "Done." She says with a smile.

"Thanks Wendy." Silver smiles at her too.

She smiles back. "Like I said, anytime Silver. So do ya think Shadow will be alright?" She looks down at him, worried.

"Im sure he will, let him rest." Silver looks down at him too.

"Okay, but why is it only his dragon that seems to still be living within him?"

"Who knows? That hasn't happen to you has it?"

"Oh course not, maybe its because his element is darkness? I don't know, I just want my big bother to be okay."

"...Who knows Wendy? Im want to speck to Skiadrum, it happens when I touch Shadow's scales...Should I try now?"

"I wanna talk to him too, I want him to stop bothering Shadow." Wendy says with a protective look.

"Well lets both try, shall we?"

"Yeah." Wendy puts her hand on his scales.

Silver puts her hand on them too.

_"So you've come again and I see you brought the new Sky Dragon with you, what can do for you this time princess?"_

_"You have a lot of explaining to do. What did you do to Shadow? And you better talk."_ Silver demands.

_"And my name is Wendy, Im Shadow's little sister. At least I consider myself to be."_

_"How cute, what am I now? Some kind of fortune teller?"_ The dead dragon says sarcastically.

_"You did something to him. So speak right now!"_ Silver demands once more.

_"Keep your pants on, I merely awaked his true powers. A little something to help him reach his destiny." _

_"What destiny? You leave Shadow alone, he's a good person, not your puppet!"_ Wendy begins to get very upset.

_"Hmhmhmhm, your so misguided. You'll see soon enough, his destiny."_

_"Oh shut up about destiny, that can be changed. We decide our own paths in life."_ Silver counters.

_"Im afraid his is already decided, not by me, but by the king himself." _

_"W-Wait...the original Dragon King really is still alive?"_ Wendy begins to feel scared.

_"That's right, nothing can kill him."_

_"What does the king want with Shadow?!"_ Silver keeps demanding, as she knows otherwise she probably wont get any answers.

_"You will discover that soon enough, just know the king is very certain about this." _

_"What is it?! You cant keep using Shadow, its not right!" _Wendy yells mentally.

_"Too bad, it is written." _That's all Skiadrum has to say for now.

"He's a jerk, what did he mean by that?" Wendy asks.

"He means written in the stars, I don't get it and I swear the king...he'd better give us answers." Silver is still pretty angry.

"From what Ive heard, the Dragon King is one of the two most powerful beings in this world. I really don't think you wanna talk to him Silver."

"...I have to...and I know where to look."

"...The Dragon Archipelago?"

"Yeah, there's a possibility he's there."

"Well please just be careful, I know you'll have at least one of us with you but still."

"I know, but Ill be okay."

Then Wendy puts her hand on Silver's shoulder. "...Please take Shadow with you."

"But Wendy...how can I? He's already used his Dragon Force far too much."

"It wont be that bad if you don't use it for very long, so please...just take him." She keeps insisting.

Silver sighs. "Okay...fine...but...its very risky for him Wendy...He might only have a year or two left."

Wendy looks down. "...I know...but still its only natural you should take him...He's the strongest out of all of us, he's your mate, and...this is more for him then it is for you Silver."

"Okay fine Wendy, Ill take him...and...I need to find away to stop him and all of you from losing your humanity...Quickly."

"Well the Dragon King did used to be human, if anyone knows anything it'll be him for sure."

"Yeah...lets hope he will listen."

"I don't know...its worth a try though...I guess..."

"Yeah, your right Wendy." Silver smiles at her.

Wendy smiles back. "Still please be careful, both of you."

"We will Wendy, don't worry."

"Good, oh yeah and..." The younger girl blushes hard. "...be have yourselves while your alone all that time too..."

Now Silver blushes hard as well. "W-Wendy...how could you say that?...What do you take us for?"

She keeps blushing. "...Its just...I sometimes...hear it...when you guys...Do what you do...Plus Blaze and Marin kinda...filled me in...They said Id need to know for when Im old enough and...they used you and Shadow as a reference..."

Silver blushes harder. "Okay, don't talk to Blaze and Marin about that stuff. Go to me or the other girls and...no listening in on us okay?"

The younger girl keeps blushing. "Alright Silver...I was just curious...you both sounded like you were having a good time...Im sorry..."

Silver blushes even harder. "Umm...Okay..."

"Okay then...Im really sorry Silver..."

"Its okay Wendy, don't worry about it." Silver smiles at her once again.

Wendy smiles back. "If you say so Silver." Then the others return.

"You guys?...Did you?...Win?" Silver looks at them, shocked.

"Nah, but we didn't lose either. Damn bastards used a teleport spell to escape." Gajeel says with anger.

"Why so shocked, did you think we wouldn't make it or something?" Levi asks.

"Oh I didn't think you'd be back so soon. So they escaped?. Darn it, but I don't think they caused us too much trouble." Silver assesses.

"True, but don't forget they still have the fifth through first wizard lords they can use." Jura reminds everyone.

"That's true, we'll have to stay on our toes." Ruby agrees.

"Yeah, lets all go home okay?" Silver asks them.

"Sure thing, but first lets add Jura here to Neko Dragon." Blaze announces with smile and patting the Earth Dragon on his arm.

"Since Shadow is out cold how about you do it Silver?" Marin questions.

"Umm...Okay." She snaps her fingers and an emblem appears on Jura.

It appears on his right fore arm, he then bows to her in thanks.

"Look good on ya man, now lets get outta here. This place sucks." Cobra says and everyone nods, then turns to Silver for the teleport home.

She smiles and teleports everyone back to the temple, then she brings Shadow to their room and lays him down on the bed.

Everyone else then goes back to their rooms to get cleaned up and get some rest.

Silver lays down beside him and looks at him, concerned for his and her futures.

* * *

**I know I didn't type anything up for the other battles and Im very sorry about that, but Ill make it up to ya in the later chapters. I promise.**

**Anyway.**

**So Neko Dragon won their first battle against the Magic Council, but it seems the first Darkness Dragon interrupted the celebration. Now Silver knows where she and Shadow have to go next, will they find the Dragon King and stop Shadow from losing his humanity in time? Only the next chapter will tell, probably.**


	23. Chapter 23: A Fateful Encounter

**Ownership stuff.**

**So today kinda sucked, but I wont rant to you again. This isn't a site where I can vent my problems, so please enjoy instead.**

* * *

Shadow's eyes shoot open and he sits up quickly, as if he just came back from the dead. "Holy crap! What happened?! What did I do?! Who ate the last pudding cup?!"

Silver holds his shoulders to try and calm him down. "Woah, easy Shadow, calm down." She looks at him.

He breaths heavily and calms down. "...Silver...tell me exactly what happened." He looks back at her.

"Okay." She explains everything that happened to him and what he did.

He's shocked by what he hears, then he looks down. "...So we won...I brutally killed Jerad...and I let myself get taken over again...only this time it was much worse...Im glad you stopped me Silver..."

"Yeah...I don't know how that worked...but its not your fault."

Shadow then looks at the blood on his hand and starts shaking a bit.

So Silver holds his arm gently. "Shadow...come on, you go have a bath okay?...To relax."

"...Alright..." He gets up, goes into the bathroom, turns on the water, then strips down and enters the tub. He tries to calm down, but cant seem to do it. "...Maybe Im a monster."

"Shadow you okay in there?" She didn't hear what he said and calls from their room.

"...Im fine, thanks Silver..." He doesn't sound fine.

"...Shadow...don't lie to me."

"...Silver...am I...a monster? Because right now I feel like one."

Silver goes into the bathroom and looks at him seriously. "Shadow your no monster. Please don't call yourself one."

"Well that's what I feel like, I cant help it...Ive done horrible things in cold blood...I feel...like I really don't know who I am...I know Ive already lost my memory...but know I feel more lost then ever before..."

"Shadow it wasnt you...please stop...Your not a monster."

"...Then what am I?"

"Your you. The kind, sweet, loving Shadow that I love with all my heart."

"Thanks Silver..." He sticks his head under the water and some small bubbles come up.

She watches him, incase he does something stupid.

The Darkness Dragon stays under the water, trying to clear his head.

"Uhh...Shadow?...Don't stay under too long."

He comes up a minute later and takes a deep breath. "...Sorry...I was trying...to clear my head..."

"Drowning yourself isn't the best way to clear your head."

"I know, Im sorry. Ive just got a lot on my mind right now is all." He looks down again.

She leans down and kisses his cheek. "Its okay, don't worry."

This makes him blush a bit. "...Thank you...So when do you plan to leave for the Dragon Archipelago and have you decided who your taking with you?"

"Yup, Im taking you."

Shadow is surprised to hear this. "Really? What made you change your mind so fast?"

"...Wendy...Your my mate and the strongest and...your involved as well."

He blushes again. "Oh, well...thank you for reconsidering. I just wanted to keep you safe is all."

"Yeah and I hope the Dragon King can help with your humanity as well."

"Yeah...I don't have very much time left..."

"I know...and Im really scared...but Im going to get him to help. He was human too."

"Yeah I know and Im scared too, just promise me that if I do change...that you'll never forget me...Im afraid I cant say the same however..."

"I wont and even if you do change, Im still going to keep trying."

This time, he kisses her cheek. "Thank you Silver, I feel better just knowing that."

She blushes and smiles at him.

He smiles back at her.

"Now you relax and enjoy your bath." She smiles and starts to leave the room.

"...I will...thanks..." He lays back and relaxes, closing his eyes.

Silver lays down on the bed and relaxes as well.

After a while Shadow gets out, drains the tub, wraps a towel around his waist and exits the bathroom. "Im done, it was great. Im gonna get my spare outfit now." He goes over to his bag and starts looking for his extra outfit, as his previous outfit is covered in blood.

Silver didn't hear him, as she is asleep on the bed.

He turns and looks at her, then smiles and gets dressed. "Sleep tight my angel, you've earned it." He then lays down beside her.

She instinctively cuddles into him in her sleep.

He looks down at her and smiles. "I love you so much Silver." He whispers.

She cuddles into him more and purrs a bit.

He gently strokes her head and holds her close.

She keeps snuggling into him and purrs more.

He laughs a bit at this reaction. "Still adorable."

After awhile Silver slowly wakes up.

"Hello love." Shadow never got any sleep.

"Hi darling." She smiles.

He smiles back.

"Are the others up?"

"I don't think so, why do you ask?"

"Oh, just wondering."

He looks at her, a bit confused.

"Oh and well you know when we're...doing it? We have to be more quiet." She blushes hard.

He blushes hard as well. "...Oh...well...okay then..."

"...Wendy...once heard us...and Blaze and Marin...told her more in detail..." She keeps blushing.

He blushes harder then glares, thinking about those two. "Ill deal with them later."

"Yeah, Im going to get them too."

"Anyway...when do you wanna leave for the archipelago?"

"Soon, whenever your ready Shadow."

"Just say the word and we'll be off, Im sure the others will be okay on their own."

"Yeah, I hope so."

"Still...I do wonder where the Lightning and Nature Dragons are. Their the only two we have yet to come across."

"Yeah, I do hope their okay."

"Im sure their fine, those two are certainly no push overs."

"Yeah...So you wanna go today?"

"Today? You sure?"

"Yeah, if that's okay."

"Its fine, I just didn't expect it so soon. But if you wanna go today then that's just fine."

"I just need answers...and that Dragon King...may be the only one who can give me them." She clenches her fist.

"I know, I need answers too. Its almost night fall though, so we'll leave a little later."

"Okay and we need to tell the others."

"Yeah." Then a loud clap of thunder is heard from outside, followed by the sound of heavy rain fall. "Sounds like a storm."

"Oh shoot...Maybe we wont get to go today..."

"Maybe not, it doesn't sound like its gonna let up anytime soon."

"Oh dear, maybe we should wait until after it passes."

"How long do you think that might take?"

"Who knows? Normally a strom here could take a few days."

"Damn, so now what?"

"I don't know."

Another thunder clap is heard and it shakes the whole temple this time.

Silver jumps a bit.

"That must be one bad storm." The rain fall gets worse and another thunder clap shakes the temple even more.

"There has never been a storm this bad here before..."

"Really? That's odd."

"Yeah...Could the Lightning Dragon make storms or the Nature Dragon?"

He thinks it over, then stands up. "I have to go check something out." Shadow walks out of the room.

"Huh? Shadow?" Silver walks out of the room and follows him.

He's standing in the doorway, trying to get a scent through all the rain.

She walks over to him. "Anything Shadow?"

"Nope, I cant get anything through all this rain. I definitely feel like there's someone or something out there though."

"Mhmm...I think there's a spell in a book here that can clear the weather."

"Alright then." Another loud thunder clap, they keep getting bigger.

Silver quickly runs to the library, gets the book and comes back. "Okay, here goes. Weather Change!" She casts the spell, the thunder stops and the sky starts clearing up.

But then it instantly all comes back. "God damn it, Im gonna go out there and see what's goin on." Shadow begins walking out into the storm.

"Shadow, be careful!" Silver calls out to him.

"I will, dont worry!" He keeps going until she cant see him anymore, then a thunder clap is right in front of the doorway where Silver is standing.

She backs away a bit, worried about Shadow.

Then through and rain and darkness she hears footsteps approaching.

The magic neko keeps her guard up, not sure who it is.

A man in his late 30's or early 40's walks up to the temple, he's wearing an outfit that looks like he's from the Magic Council but its not exact. He also has his hair pulled back and tied in what looks like a long flexible tube, some kind of tradition most likely. He also wears a long white jacket around his outfit, with the buttons undone. And for some reason the rain seems to fall much harder around him and only him.

"Who are you and how are you here?" Silver keeps her guard up, not sure if he's trustworthy or not.

"Im merely a traveler who got lost in this storm, do you mind if I stay here until it passes?"

"Very well, please come in." She lets him in, but keeps an eye on him. Not fully trusting him.

As he walks passed her, she notices the back of his jacket has the word "Fall" written on it in big bold letters. "Thank you miss." He then takes a seat.

"Its okay, may I ask your name?"

"I am known as Bluenote, and what is yours?"

"Silver...May I ask why Fall is on the back of your jacket?"

"Of course, let answer that question with a question. Can you fly? No. Then fall. Simple as that."

"Oh I see, so may I ask how did you get here?"

"I was out for walk, then this storm picked up out of no where. So I wondered around and ended up here, is this the temple of the neko tribe? That's what I was searching for."

"Yes it is, but they have moved far away to build up a new temple and they gave me this land and temple."

"I see, then it appears my journey was for not. Tell me, does any one live here with you?"

"Well yes, me and my friends live here."

"Alright then." The man then walks over to the flowers that Wendy picked earlier, touches one and it turns a dark blue black color. Meaning he's lost something important to him.

Silver looks at it. "That color...it means you've lost something important to you sir."

"I know, and I have. Its not important now though, its long gone by now."

"Sorry if Im being very nosey, but what was it?"

"Id rather not talk about it, but alright you seem nice...About ten years ago...I lost my son...He was only eight years old at the time, then shortly after I lost my dearly beloved wife. She was devastated after our son was taken from us."

"Wait...Ten years ago...What did he look like?"

"He had very dark black hair, like mine. For some reason he enjoyed keeping his left eye covered with it, his eyes were the same color as his hair. He was taken by the Magic Council for some project, so you know what I did? I took revenge, Ive already destroyed two of their bases and killed over 4,000 people working with the Magic Council."

"...Umm...promise not to freak out, but...that project was to give 12 kids the DNA of the different element dragons...and your son is the dragon of darkness... He's one of my friends...but he just went to check something out in the storm."

Bluenote quickly turns to her in disbelief. "...You...know my son?...You'd better not be lying to me."

"Yes, Im very sure its the same person and when you see him you will know."

"Very well, so that means your the one who freed the 12 dragons on that day. I knew my son was a part of that project, to become a dragon and gain the ability to fly. It all sounds like a dream, but right now its not. Ive been travelling all around for answers and to think Id find my lead here of all places, so how do you know my son anyway?"

"Yes, thats me and he was the first dragon I became friends with. Then we found others and I gave some of them a name until we found their real names."

"So you gave him a new name, tell me what is it?"

"His name is Shadow. I thought it would be best to give them a name."

The man laughs a bit. "Shadow, that's not much different from the name I gave him. His real name is Shade, kinda funny how you were able to come up with something so similar. And he already knows a magic, pity. I had always planned to teach him my magic, its very powerful, but Im sure he's become quite strong as well. Dragon Magic is powerful and lost."

"Oh I see and yeah, he's one of the strongest...But...it costs him."

"I know the cost, but let me tell you something. Once you reach the Abyss of Sorcery like I have, the impossible starts to become very possible and very real."

"The Abyss of Sorcery? What is that?" Silver asks with intrigue.

"Its the origin of all magic in this world, only those who have studied it for a lifetime know of it and how to control it. But once you do your able to manipulate magic itself, for example learning Forbidden and Lost spells becomes child's play." Bluenote explains.

"Oh I see, that would be a very interesting place to go to. Thank you for telling me about it."

"Its not a physical place you can visit, its a metaphor for the beginning of all magic. Only when one understands it is one able to manipulate magic."

"Oh I see, well if I see someone use a spell I have the ability to use it myself."

"You don't say, with a few more years of training you could master the properties of the Abyss of Sorcery as well."

"Why thank you very much."

"No problem, I know potential when I see it. So tell me what is your relationship with my son?"

Silver blushes hard and slightly looks away from him.

Bluenote sees this then laughs hard. "I figured as much, so yours his girlfriend then yes?"

"Uhh...Umm..." She blushes harder.

"Its alright, I know I wasnt there for him in that time. So its good to know he has someone at his side looking out for him, so I thank you Silver." He smiles at her.

She smiles back. "Thank you sir and Ill let him tell you what I am to him, but try not to freak out."

"Ill certainly try, Im not known for losing my cool very easily."

"You really are Shadow's father..."

"Well thank you again, now what you were you saying?"

"Oh um...Shadow rarely losses his cool, but when he does...best to keep away."

"I see, just like his old man. His magic isn't that much different from mine either, see I use Gravity Magic. Ive never had anyone touch me in battle, even during my assaults on the Magic Council bases."

"Wow, that's amazing. Im sure Shadow would be so happy to see you. I do also plan to find the other dragon's families."

"You flatter me and Id love to see him as well, but I cant right now. At least not yet, now is not the right time."

"Huh? But why? He would be so happy to see you." Silver looks very confused.

"I know, same for me. But his current mission still isn't complete and seeing me now would compromise it, just trust me. Everything will be fine, I know it will."

"Okay, I wont tell him, but will things really be fine? The Darkness Dragon before Shadow, Skiadrum. He said that Shadow's destiny has be written in the stars and the Dragon King has something to do with it...Do you think...I can find a way to stop them from losing their humanity?...Im worried about that...I want find the answer in time."

"All you need to know is that even if it is already written, it can be rewritten. Such is the nature of the Abyss of Sorcery, where the impossible becomes possible and destiny can be changed."

"Thank you sir, that makes me feel a lot better." Silver smiles at him.

Bluenote smiles back. "Good, Im sure someone like you can reach it with time. I better be off now before he returns, it was very nice to meet you and thank you for looking after my son." He walks to the door.

"Thank you sir and please take care."

"You to Silver, we will see each other again someday. Until then I wish you good luck, oh and Im also glad my son has found a suitable mate." Is the last thing the man says before walking out the door and disappearing into the night, once he leaves the storm also stops.

Silver blushes, not thinking he knew and she waits at the door for Shadow. "So he must have caused the storm...Maybe."

A few minutes later Shadow walks up to her, he's soaking wet from all the rain. "Silver, the storm suddenly stopped. Did you spell finally work?"

"I don't know, maybe it did. Now lets get you out of those wet clothes."

"Alright, Im soaked to the bone." As he walks back to their room, he passes the flower that Bluenote touched. "Interesting color, when did this get here?"

"Oh me and Wendy picked flowers when you guys left, its a mood flower. You touch it and it changes color."

"I see." Shadow touches one and it turns a purple black color, meaning he's confused and scared. "What does this mean?"

Silver looks at it. "...Your confused and scared..."

"...I am...but we'll fix that Im sure. C'mon I gotta get changed." He walks back to their room and gets his now clean spare outfit.

She follows him into their room.

Shadow gets changed and sits on their bed. "So did anything happen while I was gone?"

Silver sits beside him. "No, just the thunder and rain."

He puts his arm around her. "Alright then, that was strange though. First its here and then its not, I guess your spell was just a little delayed huh?"

She cuddles into him. "Yeah, maybe. Who knows?"

He holds her close. "It doesn't really matter, so now that its over we can head out tonight if ya want."

"Okay, thanks Shadow and we have to tell the others before we leave okay?"

"Yeah, for sure."

She smiles and cuddles into him even more.

He wraps his other arm around her and pulls her closer to him.

She blushes and smiles, enjoying this time together.

Same for him.

Silver then closes her eyes and slowly falls asleep.

Shadow lays her down on the bed, lays next to her and soon falls asleep himself.

After awhile Silver wakes up and its now night fall.

Shadow does the same. "Its time."

"Yeah, okay." She gets some stuff ready and waits for him.

He gets some stuff together as well and goes to her. "Im ready."

"Yeah, lets go tell the others."

"Alright." They get everyone together and Shadow explains what they're doing.

"Im so happy you decided to take him after all Silver, I just know you two will find what your looking for." Wendy says with a warm smile.

"Just try not to get into any trouble, and if anything happens please come right back or contact us." Jura offers.

"We wont and you guys all behave. Jura, Wendy, you two keep the rest in line. Okay?" Silver asks, just to make sure their all clear on it.

Both the Sky and Earth Dragons nod.

"How come they're in charge?! We aren't some stupid kids ya know?!" Gajeel begins to get angry, like always.

"Sometimes your actions do speak for themselves Gajeel, same goes for a few others here." Levi counters.

"Oh yes that reminds me, Blaze and Marin." Shadow calls for them.

"Yeah, what's up Shadow?" Blaze answers back.

The darkness starts swirling around Shadow's body and his eyes glimmers evilly at them, they both sweat and look very scared. "I believe you talked to Wendy about what me and Silver do in private? That's really none of your business you know."

Silver sweat drops a bit. "Okay...Blaze, Marin, I say keep away from Shadow and lets go." She grabs Shadow's arm and drags him out.

"...I used to be apart of the 6 Hells and even I think that was scary." Marin remarks at what just happened.

Ruby comes out from hiding behind a piece of furniture. "...I-Is it over?..."

"Ahahahahah! Yeah its over and I gotta admit that was pretty funny! Ahahahahah!" Cobra laughs hysterically at what Shadow just did.

Everyone then waves goodbye to the two of them and Shadow waves back, still being dragged by Silver.

"Okay, from here we go south Shadow." Silver knows the way there.

"Alright, after that we have to cross the ocean to the archipelago, you leave that part to me."

"Okay to get to the ocean shouldn't take long, Ill teleport us there now."

"Okay then, that is the only way to travel." Shadow is still loving Silver's teleport spell.

* * *

**So that was Shadow's long lost father, and now Shadow and Silver are off to the Dragon Archipelago to finally meet the Dragon King. This probably isn't all gonna work out just fine, so ya don't wanna miss it. Next time.**


	24. Chapter 24: Calm Before the Storm

**Ownership stuff.**

**Im glad I got this one done today, because tomorrow Im going to a Yu-Gi-Oh preview. Its gonna be awesome. Please don't judge my likes and dislikes, I wont judge yours.**

* * *

Silver smiles and teleports the two of them to a beach. "We're here."

"Good, this place looks nice." It may be night fall, but the beach is still very lively with a wild party.

"Oh dear, there's a party here. You wont be able to use Dragon Force with all these people here, they might see you and come after us." Silver cautions.

"Good point, how long do these things usually last?"

"Who knows? This could last right up to morning."

"I see, so now what do we do?"

"I don't know, maybe lets keep our distance from them. I can set up a tent for us."

"That sounds good, lets walk down the beach a little ways away from them. I can smell most of them from here and they reek like that beer stuff." Shadow holds his nose in disgust.

"Okay, looks like they had a lot of beer so its best to keep away." The two walk down the beach.

Once Shadow cant smell it anymore they stop. "Okay this should be far enough away."

"Yeah, okay." Silver casts a spell and a big tent appears.

"Handy." Shadow remarks and goes inside.

Silver follows him in.

He sits down. "This is really nice Silver."

"Thank you." She smiles at lays down on the bed.

He smiles back and lays down next to her.

The magic neko cuddles into him.

The Darkness Dragon wraps his arms around her.

She smiles and purrs.

He smiles as well and laughs a bit. "Ill always love that."

She blushes a bit.

He laughs a bit more. "Your so cute."

Now she giggles.

"I love you Silver." He kisses her forehead.

"I love you to Shadow."

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah I am, why?"

"Oh nothing, its just Im feeling really nervous about this whole thing. I was wondering if you felt the same."

"Im very nervous too Shadow, but don't worry. Skiadrum may have said your destiny is written in the stars, but it can be rewritten and destiny can be changed."

"I believe it can too. After all this world is full of all kinds of magic."

"Yeah it is, I know we will find a way."

"Me to, tomorrow is gonna be a big day for us."

"Yeah it is Shadow."

"...Im sorry...Im not sure what to say now..."

"Lets just go to sleep love, okay?" Silver kisses his cheek gently.

Shadow blushes a bit. "Yeah, sure darling." Then he closes his eyes and falls asleep.

She falls asleep too.

The next morning and Shadow's still asleep.

Silver slowly wakes up and yawns.

Shadow continues to sleep.

Silver smirks a bit, then gets a black marker and slightly draws on his face.

He moves a little in his sleep, then rolls onto her breasts like a pillow and gets very comfortable.

This makes her blush hard. "...Sh-Shadow..."

He's still asleep and quietly mumbles into her chest. "...Mmhhhhmmmm..."

She blushes harder. "...Sh-Shadow..."

Then he finally starts to wake up. "...S-Silver..."

She blushes even harder. "...M-Morning...Sh-Shadow..."

He sees where he is, blushes hard, sits up, lets her go and turns away from her. "...G-Good morning...Silver..."

She still blushes. "...H-How...did...you...s-sleep?"

He blushes as well. "...F-Fine...just fine...You?..."

"...F-Fine too..."

Then Shadow rubs his face to remove some of the sweat and some black ink comes off on his fingers. "...What is this?"

Silver blushes for a different reason now. "Oh, I don't know." She whistles innocently and looks away.

Then Shadow stands up. "Im gonna go wash my face." He also narrows his eyes at Silver like he knows it was her, then exits the tent.

Silver smiles a bit and start to get dressed.

Shadow washes his face, making sure its all gone. Then looks over and sees that the party ended in a total mess and sighs.

Silver comes out and starts putting the tent away.

Shadow walks over to her. "Looks like those humans got pretty crazy last night, why am I not surprised?"

"Well with alcohol as the beer, crazy things can happen."

Shadow walks over and picks up a bikini top off the ground. "...Right..." He says knowingly then drops it again.

"Well we better go Shadow, when your ready."

"Can we go into town and get something to eat first?" There's a small town next to the beach.

"Alright, but lets not draw attention to ourselves. Just in case."

"Agreed." They walk into the town and go to a nice looking dinner for breakfast.

They soon finish eating and leave the restaurant. "Okay, ready to go Shadow?"

Then he smells something familiar. "Hold up, something smells...familiar."

"Familiar?" She looks at him with a questioning expression.

"Yeah...its over here." He runs down a street following the scent, until he finally stops at a bar/wizard battle ring.

Silver follows close behind him.

Shadow waits for her, staring at this place and hearing at the fighting going on inside. "...This place...sounds...nice..."

This is what the couple hears inside. "What are you lookin at?!"

"I don't like your face!" Then some glass and chairs breaking and a lot of fighting outside the ring.

Silver stands behind her boyfriend. "What do you find familiar here Shadow?"

"I have no idea, but its definitely something. You can wait out here if you want Silver."

"No, Im going in. I don't want you to go in alone."

"Fair enough, lets go then. I gotta check this out." They walk in and it looks like a decent enough looking place, although it would be better if not for all the bad looking teens, both male and female. "Keep your wits about you."

"Yeah, I got it." Silver keeps closes to Shadow while they're in there.

They get several bad stares, but don't say anything to anyone. Then Shadow sits at one of the tables.

Silver sits down beside him. "Shadow what was the smell that was familiar?"

"I just don't know, its here but I cant quite place it." Then the two over hear some things that are said about them.

"Who are those two?"

"I have no idea, but that boy is kinda cute."

"And shady."

"That girl does look pretty hot."

"I hear ya man, so why is she with that shady guy?"

"I really want to beat up the people who called you cute and shady..." Silver comments with a displeased look.

"Same goes for me with the people that called you hot, but hold off on it for now." Then everyone suddenly shuts up and looks rather scared and worried for some reason when the clock hits 10:00.

"Why is everyone so worried and scared? Is someone due to come here?" Silver looks around and questions.

Then someone walks up to the two of them. "Don't you guys know? This is the time for the monthly tournament to begin, everyday we have matches here as practice and this guys is the reining champion. You would be wise to show respect."

He then enters the bar, he looks to be about 19 with spiked bright yellow hair, a purple long sleeved button up shirt, black pants, a long jacket with grey feathers at all the edges even the ends of sleeves, but he not really wearing it, its just kinda hanging off his back like a cape, similar to how Shadow wears his cloak. He also has a pair of head phones with a single spike on each side of them, but its easy to tell there's no music playing out of them. He walks in and everyone stays quiet to show respect.

Silver looks at him, is able to sense his magic and its very strong.

He keeps walking with a confident grin on his face, then as he passes Shadow and Silver, one guy gets an idea. While he's not looking this other guy throws a plate of food at him from right behind them, he then look in our direction with a very displeased look and everyone gasps a little. "Woah, major disrespect. Ya gonna take that from him man?" The one who threw the plate points and blames it on Shadow, the strong guy then picks him up by the front of his shirt and glares at him straight in the eye.

"Look I didn't do that, so how about we-" He cuts Shadow off by throwing him across the room with great strength, Shadow hits a table on the other side of the room hard. It breaks and he lays there hurt a bit as everyone else in the room laughs at this.

"Shadow!" Silver glares at the man then runs over to Shadow to help him up.

Shadow gets to his feet. "Im fine, thanks Silver."

"Hey look, he has to have his little girl friend help him up!" Everyone then laughs harder.

Silver gets a bit angry. "Shut your traps!" She glares at them all and the one who said that, then everyone goes quiet.

The new guys then walks up to her. "Ya got some real spunk, your boyfriend could use some work though."

Silver knows Shadow's not using his magic on purpose, so as not to be noticed.

"Oh and for your information, he didn't throw the plate. If you listen and let him speak you'd know it was one of the stupid idiot guys here, who blamed him." Silver points him out.

"Is that right? How annoying and weak, to blame someone else. You know the rules here ya jackass, take responsibility for your actions." He turns to the guy who now looks very scared.

"No please, Im so sorry. Just let me go!"

"Sorry doesn't cut it in this place, now receive your punishment." The man is then zapped with tons of lightning, then he falls on the ground with smoke coming of him. The leader then turns back to Silver. "So what do ya think of my Lightning Magic? Pretty awesome right?"

"Lightning Magic? That's what you use?"

"That's right, and Im also this towns strongest wizard. Ive never lost a fight and Im here today to win the wizard battle free for all, the prize is over 50,000 jewel. Anyone could really use that kinda money, wouldn't ya say?"

"I see, so may I ask your name?" Silver begins to wonder if he is the Lightning Dragon.

"The names Laxus, so what do you and your boyfriend call yourselves?"

"...Im Shadow." Shadow finally gets his strength back.

"And my name is Silver, nice to met you Laxus." She turns back to Shadow and wonders if he also thinks he's the Lightning Dragon.

Shadow looks back at her and shrugs his shoulders, he doesn't know.

"Well if either of you are any good with magic you should consider entering the free for all, its a little later today and its gonna be loads of fun." Laxus offers to us.

"Well maybe. We are heading somewhere, but I wish to ask you something a bit personal Laxus. If you don't mind and could we talk in private?" Silver asks him.

"Ah, well sure. If your already hitting on me then all ya gotta do is ask." Laxus answers, smugly.

"That's not it at all, just hear her out." Shadow defends.

"Fine whatever, lets go Silver." He begins walking out of the bar and Shadow motions for her to follow him.

"Ill be okay, just go."

"Okay Shadow, Ill be back." She follows him out.

Laxus soon stops a little ways away from the bar. "So what's up?"

"Im just going to say it straight...are you the Lightning Dragon?" She asks him, hoping she's right.

He looks a bit shocked to hear this, then it stops almost right away. "Nope, sorry. Im not your guy, Im just a powerful Lightning mage. Ya know there are people in this world who can use magic similar to the kind the dragons can use. Ya shouldn't assume something at first glance just because it look similar."

"Then why did you get shocked when I asked?" She narrows her eyes at him a bit.

"Because that's not a question I hear very often, the dragons are very rare ya know. The fact that your asking about em just surprised me is all, wouldn't you be at least a little surprised if someone asked you something like that?"

"Not really, Im not what you call normal and Im sorry. Its just you seemed like one, so I just thought you were..."

"Yeah, ya see that? You thought. There's a Fire Dragon and there are many Fire wizards, same goes for Ice, Earth, Darkness and many almost all of those dragons. I still hope you'll at least consider taking part in the free for all today, Im interested to see what you and Shadow can do in battle." Laxus then walks away from her, still with that same grin on this face.

Silver sighs a bit and walks back to Shadow at the bar, with her head down.

Shadow meets her outside the bar and looks at her, a bit worried. "Something wrong Silver?"

"It wasnt him...but I was so sure..." She sighs again.

"I see, so you were wrong. Big deal. We're all wrong sometimes right?" He tries to make her feel better.

"Yeah...but...did you know the Lightning Dragon?"

"Not really Im afraid, remember we all never really talked to each other at the lab save for a few of us. Ive seen him a few times for a few seconds during battles, but I cant really remember that much about him. Sorry Silver."

"Its okay Shadow, don't worry about it...and he would like us to enter that free for all."

"Im game if you are, we could use the extra battle practice and some these guys look like decent opponents."

"Yeah, I don't mind, but I think Laxus will be a challenge."

"I know, but that only makes me wanna fight him even more." Shadow grins, determined.

"Okay, but...just be careful. They may recognize you as a dragon."

"I know, I will."

"I know most of your moves have dragon in them, but I think they'll be okay. Still try not to over do it."

"Got it, Laxus is really the only on I wanna fight anyway."

"Okay Shadow and if it somehow ends up just us, what do we do then?"

"Then Ill forfeit, simple as that." He smiles at her.

"What? No Shadow, that wont seem right."

"Well then just hit me and Ill go down, that better?"

"No, I couldn't hit you...unless you made me angry..."

He smirks at her. "Well I dont think that'll be too hard, still it'll hurt me inside to have to do something like that to you Silver."

"Haha, you asking to be hit? Cause I will." She smirks back.

He keeps smirking. "Really? Do it now then."

"Okay." She pulls his ear.

"OW! OW! OW! Okay I get it!"

She giggles and lets go. "Guess I am a dragon tamer." She smiles.

He rubs his ear. "...Seems so."

She kisses his ear. "Better?"

He blushes a bit and smiles. "Much, thanks."

She smiles again and goes to sign the two of them up for the free for all.

Shadow follows her, its in a few hours and the entire town is the battlefield.

"I cant believe their using the entire town." Silver comments, a bit astonished.

"Well according to what some of those punks said this place gets wrecked all the time, that's why no one outside of those punks lives here anymore. Every decent person left town at least a year ago."

"Oh I see."

"I know, its bad. So what do ya wanna do until then?"

"I don't know."

"Me neither..."

"Maybe head to the beach?" Silver suggests.

"Sounds good to me, lets go." The two head back to the beach.

Silver follows close behind Shadow, when they arrive they see there's a few people there.

"Well this doesn't look too bad at least."

"Yeah, so what you wanna do now?"

"Your call, Im game for anything you wanna do."

"Okay, wanna go swimming?"

"Sure thing, Im gonna go change." Shadow leaves to go change.

Silver does the same.

Shadow comes back a little later in his swimsuit.

Silver comes back too, in hers as well.

"Hey Silver, you look great in that swimsuit like always."

She blushes. "Thanks Shadow."

He smiles at her. "Now c'mon, lets go."

"Okay." She smiles and heads into the water with him.

Shadow then goes underwater to try and find some nice looking fish.

Silver continues to swim around.

Then a fin in the water swims around her, its a shark.

She notices and shivers hard, not sure what to do.

Just as it comes up to bite her it stops and gets a katana through its head, then it floats there, dead and Shadow comes up to the surface. "Awesome, this is gonna make some awesome lunch. Oh hey Silver." He's unaware it was about to attack her. "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah...Im...o-okay...That shark...nearly...a-attacked me..." She shivers a bit.

Then Shadow looks at it shocked, then turns back to Silver. "...Well...now you get to eat him instead...I know...not helping much...sorry..."

"No...its okay...Im getting out." She starts getting out of the water.

Shadow follows her and drags the shark on shore with him.

Silver sits down on the sand.

Shadow starts a fire and begins cooking the shark, then two girls also in bikinis walk up to Silver. "Hey, is that your boyfriend?" One of them points at Shadow.

Silver looks up at them. "Yes he is, why?"

"He just killed that shark with a katana like it was nothing, he's awesome. Your a very lucky girl."

"Yeah, thank you and it nearly attacked me. I was so scared."

"Im sure anyone would've been, but now you get it for lunch."

"Shark meat is so good, even more lucky."

"Oh I see, I haven't had it before."

"Really? Well now your boyfriend got one for ya, the meats a little tough but its still so good."

"Are you two completing in the free for all? We are."

"Yeah we are, so your magic users too? That's cool."

"That's right, Im a user of Script Magic, everything I write turns into whatever I wrote."

"And Im a user of Summoning Magic, I summon creatures I keep elsewhere. What about you?"

"Oh, well I don't use one type of magic. I can use different types."

"Sweet, you'll be a tough one to beat for sure."

"What kind of magic does your boyfriend use?"

"Oh, kinda Shadow Magic...That kinda magic." Silver thinks up an excuse.

"So he's a Darkness mage, another tough one."

"You guys might even be able to go toe to toe with Laxus."

"Maybe, we will have to wait and see."

"Hey Silver, the sharks done. Come and get it." Shadow calls over to her.

"Okay, well Ill see you guys later." Silver gets up and walks over to him.

The other two girls leave them and Shadow hands Silver a plate of shark meat. "I hope ya like it." He then starts eating.

"Thanks Shadow." She starts to eat too. "Mmmhmm, its good." She keeps eating.

"I thought so, I heard shark meat was good so I wanted to try it." He keeps eating as well.

She smiles at him and keeps eating.

He smiles back and does the same.

Silver soon finishes. "Ah, that was so good."

Same for Shadow. "Ill say, and I get to keep the jaws." He shows her the jaws of it.

She shivers and backs away a bit. "...Uum...o-okay..."

He puts them away. "Sorry, but I also heard they can be a useful tool to have. I hope its alright, if not Ill just take em into town and sell em."

"Its okay, now what?"

"That's really up to you."

"Anything else we can do here?"

"Not sure, this is a town for street thugs remember."

"Well yeah, I guess the beach is the safest place for now."

"Yeah, true enough."

I know, wanna play in the sand? I don't know." Silver begins to run out of ideas.

Shadow shrugs his shoulders. "I guess." He starts to dig in the sand until he's under and Silver cant see him anymore.

"Ehh, Shadow where'd you go?" She looks around for him.

He then sticks his head up out of the sand a few feet away from her. "Over here Silver."

"Ehh?" She walks over to him. "What are you doing?"

"Not sure exactly, looking for stuff buried in the sand I guess." He goes back under.

"Uhh Shadow, don't stay down there too long."

"Why not?" He asks from under the sand.

"I don't want you dead on me." She sits down on the sand.

"I wont die, Ive already made two holes in the sand. Lets just see what I can find. Broken bottle, some small money, and...and giant crab. Interesting, it looks mad."

Silver jumps up. "C-Crab?...Shadow get out of there."

"Hold on just a sec, I got this Silver." She hears some loud noises from underground and the ground starts shaking. "Darkness Dragon Roar!"

"Woah, easy Shadow." She keeps her balance.

After a while it stops and Shadow comes back up with a giant dead crab. "Can we eat this next?" He smiles.

She sweat drops. "Shadow I don't have the stomach for that..."

"What cha got against crabs Silver?" He teases her a bit.

"Nothing, its just we just ate the shark."

"Okay then, Ill save it for later." He sucks it into one of his dark vortex's. "There we go."

She giggles. "Well at least you aren't...crabby." She smiles.

He laughs a bit. "Funny." Sarcasm.

"Isn't it darling?"

"It certain is love."

She giggles again. "So what now?"

He thinks for a minute, then out of the corner of his eye he sees some things begin to rise up out of the sand. "Hey look, over there."

She looks over. "What's going on?"

"Im not sure." Then after a few minutes they see them clearly, many newly hatched sea turtles emerge from the sand and begin to make their way back to the ocean. "...Baby turtles."

"Awwww so cute, baby turtles." Silver smiles at them.

"They must've just hatched, they are quite cute." So does Shadow.

"Yeah, like new born babies."

They all begin to enter the ocean and swim off. "...I wonder...what will it be like when we finally...have children?..." He blushes at his own question.

Silver blushes too. "...I would love for that to happen..."

Shadow blushes more. "...M-Me to...someday..."

"Y-Yeah..." Silver blushes more too.

Shadow then grabs her hand and blushes hard.

She blushes hard too.

"...Okay well...now what?"

"I...don't know, wanna get changed?"

"Sure thing." He lets go of her hand and goes to get changed.

She goes to get changed too.

Shadow then heads back to where they were and waits for her.

Silver walks over to him. "Im back."

"We've got at least an hour and a half before the free for all."

"Oh I see...what to do?"

"Im not sure actually."

Silver sighs a bit. "There isn't much here to do."

"I know, its rather boring right now actually."

"Want me to put up our tent so we can rest for a bit?"

"I was just gonna suggest that, so yes please."

"Okay." Silver brings out their tent again.

Shadow goes inside it and lays down on the bed.

Silver goes in too and lays beside him.

He wraps his arms around her.

She cuddles into him.

"When the times comes we have to be ready, this game uses magic to tell all the other players who is still left in the competition."

"Yeah, Im sure we'll do well." She smiles.

He smiles back. "Yeah, me to."

"You wanna rest for a bit until it starts?"

"Yeah." He closes his eyes.

She closes hers and slowly falls asleep.

He falls asleep a little after she does.

* * *

**Okay I know that one was a little slow, but every story has some slow chapters. So how will the free for all turn out? I think most of you can probably figure it out on your own. But still, thanks.**


	25. Chapter 25: Not So Shocking Developments

**Ownership stuff.**

**Wendy: *She blushes and is shaking* ...Umm...Hi everyone...The author is out today and he asked me to fill in for him...Im sorry, Im a little nervous. Im just used to doing some playful banter with the others so... *She looks down and keeps shaking***

**Levi: Sorry folks, she still a little shy. Just please enjoy the following chapter. *Smiles***

* * *

After awhile Silver slowly starts to wake up.

Same for Shadow. "Its time, lets go." He gets up.

"Okay." She gets up too and puts the tent away.

The two then head to the center of town and wait for the free for all to officially begin. Once they arrive they see many others as well, all ready to compete. Then the rules are announced. "Okay I want a good free for all, so here are the rules. Oh wait, there are no rules. So if your thinking of using cheap shots and dirty tricks, that would be great." Everyone laughs a bit and grins.

Then Shadow whisper to Silver. "Looks like these guys play for keeps."

"Yeah, so just be careful. Okay?" She whispers back.

"Got it."

"Good luck to all of you, oh and one more piece of information. Be sure not to die, because there's no rule against that either." Shadow grips Silver's hand tight after hearing that.

Silver gulps slightly and looks at Shadow, knowing he's worried about her.

"Silver...please be careful."

"I will Shadow, Ive been through a lot to survive. Don't worry." She smiles at him to show she'll be okay.

He smiles back a little, knowing she's right about that. "...Once it starts, get as far away from me and the town as you can. Trust me, I have an idea."

"Alright, just don't do anything stupid okay?"

"I wont, I promise." Shadow kisses her cheek and waits for the starting bell to ring.

It soon rings and Silver quickly teleports herself to the bleach since its far from the town.

Shadow's plan then takes action. "Darkness Dragon Vortex!" He spreads his vortex a very long way, making sure it covers the whole town. Everyone watches in surprise at this.

Silver watches from the beach. "Amazing..."

Then after he's sure he's spread it through the whoe town he begins sucking everything into it. The buildings, the cars, even many of the people and contestants. While all the ones that didnt get sucked in watch in shock.

Silver smiles at how smart the plan was. "Nice one Shadow, you got rid of mostly everyone."

Once he's done, everything is gone. There's no town or anything left at all. "Now for part two, Darkness Dragon Eruption." In a sudden blast of dark energy all the buildings, cars and people emerge from it. Their all crushed to pieces, its all now just a big pile of wood and scrap.

"...Ah...Our town..."

"Reduced to a pile of junk...in less then a minute..."

"...This guy is a monster..." Are somethings that some of the remaining competitors say.

"Hey shut up, he's no monster!" Silver glares at them.

Shadow then walks over to her and stare at them. "Besides you said anything goes, I was only playing the game the best way I know how."

"That doesn't mean you should just up and destroy everything!"

"It was pretty much a wreck when we got here anyway."

That pisses them off. "Oh you bastard, die!" He charges at Shadow, ready to end his life with magic. However Shadow just stands there calmly.

"Shall I take care of him Shadow or you?" Silver asks, as calm as he is.

"Ive already had my fun, please do my dear Silver." The Darkness Dragon closes his eyes, sure she can handle them on her own.

"Okay...Magic Canceling!" She cancels the man's magic, then turns into her hellhound form and breaths fire at him.

"...Ah...That sucked..." Is the only thing he says before he falls to the ground out cold, the other two wizards then stare at Silver with fear.

"Oh my god!"

"These two are insane, run for it!" They start running away from Shadow and Silver.

She turns back to normal and smiles. "Well that wasnt much fun Shadow."

He opens his eyes again. "I agree Silver, so where's Laxus. There aren't that many players left, it says there are only 20 left now and there were at least 80 when we began. Pity, I though this game would offer us a bit more sport then this."

"I don't know, maybe he's waiting for the numbers to drop more."

"Well lets go find him." Shadow begins walking around, looking for Laxus.

Silver follows him.

The two keep searching for Laxus and defeating several more competitors along the way.

"I wonder where he is, nearly everyone is gone already.

"I know, lets just keep looking." After about an hour or two its down to just Shadow, Silver and Laxus. "That sure didn't take very long, looks like I was worried for nothing huh?"

"Yeah, so I guess now Laxus will come to us. Since its just us three now."

"Or he's gonna wait for us to take each other out and then battle whoever is left, which isn't happening. We're finding him first." Shadow begins searching for his scent. "There it is again, that familiar scent from before." He follows it.

"Wait up Shadow." Silver goes after him.

Shadow keeps following the scent all the way to a small mountain just outside of the town. "I think Laxus is up there." He looks up at it.

"You think so Shadow?" The magic neko looks up at it too.

"I do, lets go." He begins walking up the path.

"Okay." She follows him up.

Once they reach the top they see a big shrine, with a big statue of a dragon in the center. It looks to be made out of crystal as it shines brightly in the sun light. "Impressive, I had no idea this was here." Shadow walks up to it and stares intently at it.

"Its beautiful, I wonder how long its been here." Silver looks at it in awe.

Shadow sees there's a plaque on it, he then dusts it off and begins reading it. "This shrine it to honor and commemorate the dragons that fought to save humanity. May their souls rest in peace and may we never forget what they did for all of humanity. How touching."

"So this shrine must be for the dragons who wanted to live in peace with the humans."

"Exactly, I figured it would be here. This is the closes place any human can get to the Dragon Archipelago."

"Yeah, I suppose your right...but what was the familiar scent Shadow?"

"Im not sure exactly, but now where's Laxus? Is he here?"

"Im right here." Shadow and Silver turn and see him sitting on top of the highest point of the shrine, with one hand under his chin and still grinning at them.

"So you were here and waited until the numbers went down?" Silver questions.

"Pretty much, only the last few remaining are worthy enough to face me in battle. Anyone else wouldn't be worth my time."

"Well alright Laxus, you and me right now." Shadow challenges, then Laxus stands up and jumps down to the two.

"Wait, Im in this too. Why cant I fight?" Silver questions with a slightly displeased expression.

"Honestly Shadow is the only one that I want, your just a bonus."

"Is that any way to talk to the lady? I don't know why you wanna fight me so badly, but Im ready for it."

"Good, lets go then." Laxus surges with lightning and charges for Shadow, but he surges with darkness and charges right back. When they collide they grab onto each others shoulders with one hand and begin punching each other with the other. While still surging with their elements.

Silver steps back a bit, knowing they will make a big mess of things.

"Darkness Drive." Shadow disappears into the darkness.

"Don't think you can hide from me Shadow." Laxus taunts.

"Darkness Dragon Slash!" He slashes at Laxus several times, but his body was surging with so much lightning that it hurt him too. "Damn, smart move." Shadow's Darkness Drive ends and he holds his hand since that lightning hurt.

"Oh no, Shadow..." Silver looks at him, getting worried.

"Im fine Silver, don't worry about me."

"She should, because Im far from done. Lightning Eruption." It just like Shadow's eruption attack and it appears directly under the dragon, he barely manages to dodge it.

"Okay then, I just wont touch ya! Darkness Dragon Roar!"

"Lightning Bullets!" The lightning mage creates several spheres of lightning, they stop Shadow's roar completely then hit him as well.

"AH! Damn it...He's strong alright." Shadow is still standing though.

Silver keeps watching him. "Oh no, Shadow...He cant even touch Laxus...and he cant hit him either."

"This is a tough one, he really is strong. Ill have to take a different approach. Darkness Drive." He fades into the darkness again.

"Okay, where are you?" Laxus looks around for him and he appears at his shadow, then in the last second before he can react Shadow strikes him.

"Darkness Dragon Waxing Flash!" It hits and Laxus backs off from him a bit, then Shadow tries the same thing again.

"Don't think that'll work a second time, Lightning Explosion!" Laxus slams his fist into the ground, and several blasts of light come up from the ground and hit Shadow even though he's still in Darkness Drive. He's then forced out of the darkness. "Now Lightning Flash!" Laxus holds his hand out to Shadow and suddenly the lightning hits him hard and in a quick flash.

"AAAAHHHH!" The dragon falls to his knees and begins breathing heavily a bit.

"Shadow!" Silver looks at him, now very worried.

Shadow hears her voice and struggles a little, but is able to stand. "...I already said Im fine Silver...although his attacks are so weird...Its like Ive felt this before...and there's still that scent in the air too..."

"Are you done talking with your girlfriend yet, because Im ready to obliterate you. Final attack, Raging Bolt!" Laxus makes a giant ball of lightning above his opponent, then a massive bolt comes down from it and is going right for Shadow with tons of power behind it.

"Shadow get out of the way, hurry!" Silver quickly calls out.

Shadow tries to move, but his body is still a little paralyzed from all the lightning attacks he's taken so far. He's able to dodge it, though it uses a lot of his strength to do it.

"Seems I missed, your a lot strong then I thought Shadow or remember anyway." Laxus comments with his usual grin.

"Wait...remember?...Shadow...I think you know him, try remembering when you got shocked by lightning before." Silver suggests, feeling she knows who Laxus really is.

Shadow stands up, trying to remember. "He's probably not from my life before the lab and the only time before now when Ive hit by lightning was at the lab by..." He realizes it now and looks at Laxus with shock. "...Your..."

"Ill let you guys in on a little secret, I haven't told anyone about this because I really hate all the attention, but I guess I can trust the two of you." The lightning mage now has fangs and his magic power seems to be increasing.

"...He's the...No way..." Shadow cant believe his eyes.

"Dragon Force!" Laxus goes into Dragon Force and gains even more power, as well as some bright yellow lightning scales.

"You gotta be kidding me..." Shadow says, no longer shocked.

"Lightning Dragon Roar!" The Lightning Dragon shoots it at Shadow with tons of power and it hits with tons of power.

"He really is the Lightning Dragon...No way...I was right...Shadow!" Silver runs over to her mate.

She can actually still see the leftover lightning on his body, like static. "...S-Silver..." He breaths even heavier.

She quickly di-spells the lightning on him. "...Sh-Shadow..." She casts a spell and starts to heal his wounds.

Shadow slowly gets back up, feeling a little better. "...L-Laxus...you've been hear all this time haven't you?"

"That's right, with no laws or guilds it made this a perfect place to hide and be the strongest at the same time."

"...Oh yes that's right...you were third back at the lab...I see you've gotten stronger in the time apart and even have unlocked your Dragon Force..."

"Right again, but now Im the strongest dragon. Not the Light Dragon and not you either."

"Laxus why did you lie when I asked you if you were the Lightning Dragon?" Silver asks him.

"Simple, I didn't want you to go and tell Shadow there. I wanted to save it until we finally fought each other here and now, so now I can finally settle the score and prove Im the strongest dragon of them all."

"I don't care." Shadow says without hesitation.

"What?" Laxus questions.

"I said I don't care! I don't care which one of us is the strongest, but what I do care about is that we're all safe. The Light Dragon may be a jerk, but if there's one thing that Silver has taught me...Its that its never about how strong you are...just as long as you have those who accept you and call you their friend...No amount of strength will ever make up for that...Friendship and love...are worth much more to me then any title or power." Shadow explains confidently, starring right at Laxus.

"Oh Shadow..." Silver looks at him and smiles.

Shadow stands up and smiles back at her.

"Are you serious? That's ridiculous, in this world strength and power are the only things that matter. No amount of friends or love will protect you when the time comes." Laxus begins to get angry.

"Shut up! I want you to be our friend too Laxus, but only if you accept it." Shadow cuts him off.

"Your nothing to me! We may both be dragons, but Im stronger!" As he says that the lightning swirls all around him like a storm in all directions.

Silver glares at him. "Don't you dare call friends and love ridiculous! When you have friends they are there for you in the bad and good times and will help pick you up when you fall!"

"If your not strong enough to pick yourself up off the ground then your better off dead anyway, and Ill prove now by finishing you both off!" Laxus charges at Silver, but Shadow pushes her out of the way and the two dragons start fighting again. However since Laxus is using his Dragon Force and Shadow is not, its easy to see its a losing battle for Shadow.

"Don't you dare attack Silver, you hear me?!" Shadow yells in anger.

"Im gonna teach you about real strength Shadow!"

"Shadow! Get back! Your no match for him now!" Silver tries to make him come back and stop.

"Im afraid its too late for that Silver, even if I wanted to I cant! He wants a fight and he wont stop until he gets one!"

Laxus then knocks Shadow into the side of the mountain and Shadow struggles to get back up, but Laxus stops him cold by punching him so hard that it actually drags him down the side of the mountain. "Why wont you just die!" Once they reach the bottom Laxus picks Shadow up and kicks him hard, he flies through the air and hits the ground. "Face it already, its over!"

"Sh-Shadow..." Silver watches, scared Laxus is going to kill Shadow and a few tears fall from her eyes.

"Why ya stalling Shadow? I know you have Dragon Force, so why not use it and fight me full on?" Laxus taunts him.

"...B-Because...I promised Silver...I wouldn't use it...so I wont...I would never betray her like that..."

"Oh yeah, Lightning Dragon Breakdown Fist!" He sends a giant fist made of lightning at Shadow and it hits him hard while he's still down. There's an explosion and the sound of lightning.

"Shadow!...P-Please...don't die...Please don't..." Silver falls to her knees, crying a bit more now.

Shadow hears her voice again, then miraculously he stands back up once more. "...Silver..."

"That was your last mistake Shadow, now Im gonna send you to the next world! Lightning Dragon Heavenly Halberd!" Laxus throws what looks like a big spear made of pure lightning energy at him, Shadow quickly sees that this will kill him if it hits, so he falls to my knees in despair as he doesn't have the strength to dodge it.

Shadow is then quickly pushed out of the way and someone else takes the attack for him.

Shadow is greatly shocked by this and quickly looks up to see who it was.

It was Silver in her hellhound form, breathing heavy. "...D-Don't...you...dare...k-kill...Sh-Shadow..."

"I don't believe it. You really took a hit that powerful for him?" Laxus questions in disbelief.

Shadow sees it was Silver, he then gets very angry and begins to surge with a ton of darkness energy. "RrrrrrrAAAAHHHHH!"

"Ive taken a lot worse attacks then that...I wont be killed so easily..." Silver glares at him again.

"Damn it, he can still fight?"

Without warning Shadow quickly fades in and out of the darkness and gets close to Laxus. "Darkness Dragon Slash! Talon! Waxwing Flash! Blade! Pulse!" All his attacks hit hard.

Silver lays down and starts to use a spell to heal her wounds.

"Darkness Dragon Secret Art!"

"Lightning Dragon Secret Art!"

"Pitch Black Star: Dark Matter!"

"Total Destruction: Roaring Thunder!" Both their secret arts collide with intense power and a massive explosion follows.

Silver covers herself with a barrier, blocking the explosion.

When the smoke clears they're both out cold and badly injured.

Silver gets up and runs over to both of them. "You both are very reckless." She uses a spell to heal them as well.

Then the guy that was doing the announcements walks over to her. "Your the last one standing Silver, you've won. Congratulations, I didn't think anyone would be able to beat Laxus. So here's your 50,000 jewel." He hands her a big bag filled with her winnings, then he turns around and walks away.

"Umm...Thank you." She puts the bag down and waits for the two dragons to wake up.

It takes a while for Shadow to wake up, several hours to be exact. The sun is already setting. "...Ugh...What?...What just happened?..."

"Oh thank goodness your up Shadow." Silver smiles at him.

It takes a minute for him to remember, but then he smiles back. "Thanks Silver, and doesn't this mean you won?"

"Yeah." She shows him the bag of jewels.

"Nice, Im happy for ya."

"Thanks, Laxus should be waking up pretty soon too."

Then Laxus wakes up. "...Uhhh...Damn it...What hit me?"

"That would be me Laxus."

He turns to Shadow. "...I don't believe it...I lost again...I cant believe I lost again..." He looks down in sheer disappointment.

"Don't be so down on your self Laxus, you did great." Silver smiles at him now.

"Greats not good enough to be the strongest..."

"Are you kidding me? That was probably the toughest battle Ive been in so far and besides I didn't win either, we both went down remember?" Shadow reminds him.

Laxus remembers and is rather shocked.

"Its true, when the smoke cleared you were both out cold. So neither of you won...Well I did win the free for all." Silver explains to him.

"...But I was in Dragon Force and Shadow wasnt...If he was then that just means that he's clearly stronger."

"That's not entirely true, I was only able to beat you because my feelings for Silver made me strong enough to do it. I cant say for certain, but I think I felt just as powerful as I do when Im in Dragon Force."

"...That's still stupid...no way in hell that's true." Laxus denies it.

"Its true Laxus. When Gajeel the Iron Dragon wanted to help Levi the Water Dragon the feelings to protect her were so strong that he unlocked his Dragon Force to save her." Silver keeps explaining.

Laxus is also surprised to hear that. "...It would seem...I still have a lot to learn."

"Yes, you do. But that's no reason we still cant be friends, come with us, join the Neko Dragon guild." Shadow offers to him.

"Are you serious? Why would I wanna do that?"

"One can get very strong on their own, but without friends and loved ones there to help them they cannot reach their true potential." Shadow then stands up and gives Laxus his hand, the Lightning Dragon sheds a few small tears at this and looks up at Shadow in disbelief. "I cant guarantee Ill make you the strongest, but Im sure we're all willing to help you become stronger still. We all have to help make each other stronger, we could really use a power house like you in our guild Laxus."

After a few minutes of thinking it over, he takes Shadow's hand and stands up. "Ill do it, thank you Shadow."

"Anytime Laxus." The Neko Dragon emblem then appears on the left side of Laxus's chest.

Silver smiles at this, then remembers why her and Shadow are there in the first place. "Oh, Shadow we should get going soon."

"Yeah, the sooner the better."

"Where ya guys going in such a hurry?" Laxus asks.

"The Dragon Archipelago, we're going to find answers."

"Well then good luck to ya, Im gonna head back to the guild hall."

"Its actually a temple in a place the Magic Council cant get to us. The emblem will show you the way." Shadow informs their new friend.

"Sounds like an even better place to hide then here, thanks again Shadow and Silver." He smiles at them, then in a flash of lightning Laxus is gone.

"Well you ready Shadow?" Silver asks him.

"I guess so Silver, lets get going." They stare into each other's eyes.

"Okay." She smiles and they head to the beach.

* * *

**Ruby: So now we got Laxus in our guild?**

**Cobra: Guess so, how many dragons are left anyway?**

**Jura: Only two more, Sting and the Nature Dragon. And something tells me Sting wont be as easy to convince as Laxus was.**

**Gajeel: What gave it away? The fact that he's a total bastard or the fact that he wants to kill Shadow? *He asks, sarcastically***

**Wendy: No fair guys! This was supposed to be my turn to narrate!**

**Marin: Well then please finish us up Wendy, do your best. *Smiles at her***

**Wendy: *Goes back to shaking* Okay...Will Shadow and Silver be able to find the answers they seek? Log on next time and find out...Thanks...**


	26. Chapter 26: Light Shines in the Darkness

**Ownership stuff and things.**

**Shadow: The time has come, I must face what my dreams have been trying to tell me right now. Wish me luck, we're about to head to the birth place of all dragons.**

* * *

Shadow looks out over the horizon, the ocean and the setting sun.

Silver looks at him. "You ready for this Shadow?"

He turns to her. "Yeah, so now?"

"Yes Shadow...now."

"Very well Silver, Dragon Force." He surges with dark energy, he grows his scales and his hair spikes. Then he gives Silver his hand.

She slowly takes his hand and holds it tight.

He then flies up with her hand in his grip and he begins flying them to the Dragon Archipelago at great speed.

Silver holds on tight, not fully comfortable with flying like this.

Shadow feels her discomfort, so he pulls her up and puts her in his arms bridal style. "Better?"

She blushes a bit. "...Y-Yeah..."

After a while they feel the energy of the archipelago, but Shadow flies through it and eventually they land. "We made it." They look around to see very tall trees with a thick fog, and some mountains and big rocks in the distance. "This place definitely looks like a home for dragons."

"Yeah it does, but where do we start looking?"

Shadow turns off his Dragon Force. "Im not sure." He sniffs around a bit. "Its hard to get a scent here, lets try this way." He puts her down, grabs her hand and begins walking down a path he sees.

Silver follows him down the path.

They keep walking for a while, as Shadow's brain begins to kinda piece together a map.

"Got anything Shadow?" Silver keeps looking around as they walk.

"Not really, its all coming to me in bits and pieces. And its getting late, maybe we should stop for the night Silver."

"Yeah okay Shadow." They stop in a clearing and she summons up the tent again.

Shadow makes sure nothing is around and then they go inside and he lays down on the bed.

Silver lays down beside him.

"Ya really think we'll find something here Silver?"

"Im sure we will Shadow."

"...Hey Silver...during any of our battles so far...did you ever think we might not make it?"

"Yeah sometimes I have, like your fight with Laxus. I thought you were going to die..."

"I thought so, ya know there will be stronger opponents in the future. So strong that we wont be able to defeat them, there's always someone stronger."

"Yes I know...that's why I want to be able to protect those closest to me."

"I feel the exact same way Silver, but strength doesn't just come to someone over night. It may be years before we reach a high enough level like that."

"I know...but I don't want anyone to die in front of me..."

"Im sure that'll never happen as long as we stay together Silver." He smiles at her.

She smiles back. "I love you Shadow."

"I love you to Silver." He kisses her cheek.

She blushes a bit and cuddles into him.

He wraps his arms around her and holds her close.

She smiles, closes her eyes and falls asleep.

He does the same.

The next morning comes around and Silver slowly wakes up.

Shadow sits up very fast, he's covered in sweat and breathing heavily like he just had a nightmare.

"Shadow are you okay?" Silver looks at him, worried.

"...Yeah Silver...I just...had another bad dream..."

"What was it about?"

"It felt like...the future...Some very strong opponents showed up...and...we all got separated..."

She hugs him gently. "Don't worry my love, that's not going to happen."

He slowly hugs her back. "...Thank you my dear Silver..."

She smiles, blushes and kisses his forehead. "Come on dear, lets keep looking okay?"

"Y-Yeah, your right." He gets up and goes outside. "WOAH!"

"What's wrong?" She goes out to him.

Shadow is trembling a bit at what he sees, with his eyes wide and his jaw dropped. Its a full dragon skeleton, they didn't see it last night.

"Oh my...How on earth did we miss that?..."

"I dont know, but I dont like it." Shadow stops shaking and his face goes back to normal.

"Lets just keep walking Shadow." Silver grabs his hand.

He calms down at her touch. "Your right, lets keep looking." They keep moving.

"I do wonder...if the Dragon King is here." She looks around.

He does the same. "Yeah, this place feels abandoned."

"Was Skiadrum lying? He said he was here...but there is no sign of him here..."

"Could be, I don't know for sure. But what would he have to gain from lying to us?"

"I don't know...but he said the Dragon King was hiding so maybe in a big cave?"

"Or maybe he has a throne, lets head for the mountains."

"Yeah okay." They both start heading to the mountains on the island.

Once they finally arrive there they see nothing, no caves, no thrones. Nothing. "Nothing...just nothing...How can that be? None of this makes any sense."

"...I doubt he'll be easy to find...There may be a spell to hide him."

"Perhaps." Shadow then gets an uneasy feeling, as he looks all around them and even at the sky. "I think maybe we should go."

"Huh? Why Shadow?" Silver looks at him, confused.

"I just...it feels like we shouldn't be here. Like something bad is gonna happen in the very near future."

"But...Shadow...there could be something here to answer some of our questions." She pleads with him.

"I know Silver, but I still cant shake this feeling." He clenches his fist and it trembles.

Silver holds his hand gently. "Shadow...I just have a feeling, we need to look around a little more...There has to be something here."

"...O-Okay Silver...but still...I have a very bad feeling in my very spirit..."

"Shadow...we came all this way...I don't want to leave without bringing something back that was worth going."

"I understand, I just cant shake this feeling."

"Do you think it has something to do with your dream?"

"Yes I do, lets just find what we're looking for and then leave okay?"

"Okay Shadow." She uses a spell that can find if another spell is being used in the area, but no spells are detected. "...No, a spell isn't being used." She uses another to show if living beings are on the island. Now she sees two beings on the island, back in the forest, not too far from the dragon skeleton they passed. "Two beings in the forest, that must just be us Shadow."

"No, you said they were in the forest. We're here in the mountains. So it cant be us Silver."

"Oh, lets go see who they are Shadow."

He hesitates at first. "...Okay Silver." They then run back to the forest, but when they get there they don't see anyone.

"What the...That cant be...My spell says their here..." The magic neko looks around.

"You never stop surprising me Shadow, to think you'd end up here too."

Shadow's eyes widen. "...Its him...Sting." They both turn around to see Sting has walked out from behind some trees and is grinning at them.

Silver glares at him. "What the hell do you want?"

"The same thing I wanted since back at the lab and this is the perfect place for the great conclusion to our battle Shadow."

Shadow glares at him now. "Rgh, same as always I see."

"Shadow please...Not here." Silver pleads with him.

"Oh please, let em fight you naïve girl." The couple turns to see a girl laying back in a tree. She has long leaf green hair, same for her eyes, glasses, a bright green short sleeved top with vine and flower designs on it, and a matching mini skirt.

Shadow instantly recognizes her. "Nature Dragon."

"How sweet of you to remember me, although I go by Layla now. I passed a grave one day and liked the name on it."

"In case you couldn't figure it out, she's my partner and my mate." Sting says with a grin and Layla matches his grin.

"That's right and Im here to make sure the fight goes on and Silver keeps her big trap shut for it."

"You snake." Shadow continues to glare at him.

Silver glares at Layla. "Don't call me naïve."

Layla is 17 in age, and her top does well to show off her large chest as she grins down at Silver. "You aren't even worthy to witness this battle, but since you insist on getting in the way Ill have to keep you out of the way dear."

"What was it you said to me before Silver, that Id never find anyone to love me like Shadow has? Well look at that, I have." Sting and Layla both laugh a bit and Shadow grits his teeth in anger.

"...Ill make you eat those words."

"Your asking for it Layla. Shadow is my mate, so Im not going anywhere!" Silver glares at her.

"Oh Im so scared, someone help me. Not! Bite me ya filthy cat, dog, whatever the hell you are." Layla says smugly.

"Try not to let her get to you Silver, a fight is just what they want." Shadow tells her.

"And its just what we'll get, your not leaving until we fight and I win." Sting counters.

"You wish." Shadow turns back to him.

"Im trying to Shadow, but its hard not to beat her up." Silver clenches her fists, trying to resist starting a fight with Layla.

The Nature Dragon then makes some fruit grow from a vine in the tree she's sitting in. She then eats it all and spits the seeds right at Silver, they all land on her head. "Oops, did I do that?" She says sarcastically and Sting starts laughing hard.

"Ahahahah! That's my girl!"

Shadow clenches his fists now. "You animals."

Silver wipes the seeds off and sets fire to the bottom of the tree Layla is in.

"Oh, short tempered arent you?" Layla wraps the tree in special kind of plant root that can never burn.

"Look Im not gonna fight you okay? I don't care who the strongest is, just keep telling yourself your the strongest if it makes you feel any better." Shadow tries to reason with Sting.

"Ya know what Shadow? That's it, right there. That attitude of yours, that's another thing I cant stand. Quit trying to act like your so much better then me got it?" Now Sting glares a little and begins getting angry.

"Why cant you see that Shadow doesn't care? Power or titles don't matter to him." Silver also tries reasoning with Sting.

"Well it matters to me, now die Shadow! Light Dragon Fist!" Sting comes at Shadow fast with a fist of bright white light, it hits hard, but Shadow manages to guard from it as best he can.

"If its a fight you want, its a fight you'll get. If for no other reason then to finally get you to shut up and move on, Darkness Dragon Slash!" Shadow hits him right back, but he guards too.

Silver stays back a bit. "Why wont Sting get it? Shadow doesn't care."

Layla jumps down to her. "It doesn't matter if he doesn't care, you think any of the dragons all those years ago cared about fighting with each other? But they did it, because they had to, to settle things once and for all. Just like these two are doing right now, of course Shadow doesn't stand a chance in hell of winning."

"Your wrong, Shadow is strong and if he has to beat Sting for him to see then he will." Silver glares at her again.

"Oh really? Well unlike you I have no problem with Sting using his Dragon Force to win, but oh that's right you have a problem if Shadow does it. Eventually Sting will use his Dragon Force, then what do you suppose will happen Silver?" Layla taunts her.

Silver clenches her fists. "Shadow wont break his promise...and I know he'll be okay..."

"Keep dreaming, either he uses it and he might have a chance or he doesn't and he dies for sure."

"Light Dragon Roar!" Shadow quickly dodges it, his roar is like a laser.

"He wont die, Shadow can be strong without Dragon Force." Silver defends him.

"That may be true, but Sting is much stronger with it."

"Darkness Dragon Blades!" Shadow makes three and sends them all at Sting.

"Not bad, Light Drive." The Light Dragon glows with light and dodges them with amazing speed.

"See that? Shadow isn't the only one with a Drive move. Sting's Light Drive makes his glow bright and move incredibly fast, it makes all his attacks brighter too." Layla informs Silver.

"Shadow wont die...I don't care...He wont die..." Is the only thing Silver can think to say.

"Light Dragon Fist!" Sting punches Shadow write in the back.

"Ah! Damn you!" Sting keeps hitting Shadow over and over again with the same attack. "That's it, Darkness Drive." Shadow fades into the darkness and dodges his next attack.

"How interesting." Sting comments, remembering this.

"Darkness Dragon Slash!" Now Shadow hits Sting over and over again with that move.

"Still up to your old tricks I see, lucky I know how to counter them. You cant fade into the darkness if there is none, Light Dragon Flash!" A bright light makes all the darkness vanish and Shadow reappears in full view.

"Oh no, now Shadow cant use Darkness Drive." Silver begins to get worried.

"That's right, but Sting can still use his Light Drive." Layla says, confident Sting will win.

"I know your weaknesses too Sting, all I have to do is keep track of your movements."

"Im not as weak as I was before." Sting disappears again and comes at Shadow, but he quickly strikes back.

"Darkness Dragon Talon!" Shadow kicks him despite his great speed.

"...So...your still no pushover either." Sting backs off from Shadow and they stare each other down.

"Still, Shadow will find a way..." Silver says, trying to convince even herself at this point.

Both dragons then come at each other with fast punches and slashes, with neither of them giving an inch. Until they reach a lock, close up. "You wont beat me Sting."

"We'll see Shadow, Light Dragon Claw." Sting uses his free hand to dig into and strike at Shadow's chest.

"AAAHHHH!" Shadow quickly backs off from him as it really hurt, it left a deep bright claw mark on his chest and tore his shirt. Now Shadow cant move. "I...cant...move..."

"Yeah, way to go Sting sweetie! Those hit with stamped with that mark are unable to move until it fades, which could take a while." Layla cheers for Sting and explains this to Silver.

"Shadow!..." Silver looks at him, worried.

"Im good Silver...it just caught me off guard is all...Darkness Dragon Vortex." Shadow opens it on his chest and it swallows up the mark, Shadow can now move again.

"Then lets try this again shall we?" Sting runs at Shadow again.

"Lets, Darkness Dragon Waxwing Flash!" Sting jumps high in the air and dodges it. "Gotcha, Darkness Dragon Roar!"

"Light Dragon Roar!" Their two roars collide and a huge explosion follows it.

"Such power!" Layla covers her eyes a little, as her glasses make it even brighter.

"Amazing...Shadow please...be careful..." Silver keeps watching.

"Darkness Dragon Vortex!" Shadow opens it right when Sting lands and it begins sucking him in. "Darkness Dragon Pulse!"

"Nice try, Light Dragon Holy Blast!" Their energy blasts collide head on, but when it clears Shadow is gone and Sting is caught off guard now. Then Shadow reappears behind him.

"Darkness Dragon Crushing Fang!" It hits and digs into Sting's back right shoulder.

"AAAHHH! Not bad, Light Dragon Flash!" Sting flashes brightly again and it makes Shadow let go and his vortex also fades away.

"They are both very powerful...but this could get very ugly if they keep using stronger attacks..." Silver comments.

"If you ask me, I say the more brutal the better." Layla keeps watching and chews on another piece of fruit.

"Darkness Dragon Eruption!"

"Light Dragon Holy Breath!" Both their attacks collide again and explode with even more power, as the forest all around them begins to shake violently.

"If they keep going like this the whole island could just turn into rubble." Silver covers her eyes a bit now.

"If you think this is bad then you really are weak, they haven't even engaged their Dragon Force yet or at least Sting hasn't." Layla says, still confident.

"What do ya say Shadow, wanna get serious just like back at the lab?" Sting asks, getting a bit cocky.

"If your talking about those spells, then alright." Sting grins and gets into his pose. His left arm is out in front, while his right arm is pulled back in a fist. And he starts surging with light energy. Its the same for Shadow only his right hand is in a claw and he's surging with dark energy. "Darkness Dragon Demonic Daze!"

"Light Dragon Holy Nova!" They then collide head on and an explosion of light and darkness energy follows, much bigger then anything Silver and Layla have seen so far. The island shakes violently again and the forest begins to fall apart.

"Oh no, they cant destroy this place! The history in it! This is where the dragons used to live!" Silver gets very worried about the island.

"Yeah and now the next generation of dragons are using it to fight, so shut up and watch!" Layla is getting annoyed with her.

When it finally dies down they're both still standing. "This fight is going no where fast, stop this is senseless conflict and lets both just leave." Shadow once again tries to reason with Sting.

"That's not happening, looks like Ill have to take this fight to the max. Dragon Force." Sting goes into Dragon Force, surges with light energy and grows his white scales.

"...Here we go." Shadow grits his teeth and begins to feel a bit nervous.

"Oh yeah, finishes em Stingy!" Layla cheers for Sting again.

"...Shadow!...I know you can do this!...Don't let him overpower you!" Silver hopes that gave him some confidence.

"You don't have that much time left as a human do you Shadow? Ive got more time then you right now, but Im kinda blowing it using Dragon Force right now. Good thing I don't care, this'll make us even again." Sting says with a grin.

"For the last time I don't care, now Darkness Dragon Slash!" Shadow slashes at him back to back, but Sting easily and quickly blocks all of them. Then he grabs Shadow and throws him to the side.

"Light Dragon Holy Blast!" After he throws Shadow he blasts him, then he goes high above him.

"...Rgh...Darkness Dragon Roar!"

"How pitiful, fight me full on or your dead! Light Dragon Holy Breath!" Sting shoots a massive blast of light energy from his mouth, it easily stops Shadow's roar and then hits him with tons of power. It leaves a huge hole in the ground with Shadow in the center of it, the light badly scorched him, his clothes are tore up and he's badly injured.

"Shadow!...Please...don't you dare die!" Silver wants to go over to him, but knows he wont allow her to do so.

"...S-Silver...Ill be...fine...Just fine...I promise...I wont die...Not today..." Shadow is still standing, and breaths heavily.

"Hm, we'll see about that." Sting lands in a tree and readys another attack on Shadow.

"Here it comes, ya better get ready." Layla warns and grins.

"Say goodbye Shadow, Light Dragon Holy Ray." Sting shoots down hundreds of rays of light at Shadow, many of them hit him hard, the rest hit the area all around him.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Once the smoke clears Shadow is even worse then before, but he's still on his feet for Silver.

Silver sheds tears, seeing how injured he is. "...Sh-Shadow..."

"...Are you done with me yet?...I give alright...you win...Happy now?" Shadow struggles to even speak.

"That's not good enough for me, it wont be until I see you laying on the ground dead." Sting answers, rather coldly.

"I still don't get it, why not just use Dragon Force and try to save yourself instead of being Sting's punching bag? Even if you do turn into a dragon at least you'll still be alive." Layla wonders out loud.

"...Shadow...he promised me he wouldn't...and now...Im causing him so much pain..." Silver cries a bit.

Then she looks over at Shadow again and sees that he's giving her a thumbs up, his arm is shaking as he does it and despite the pain he still smiles at her. "...Im okay...please don't cry Silver..."

"But...Shadow...you could...die..." She sheds a few more tears.

"I wont...not today...not as long as Im with you Silver...Everything will be okay...I promise you..." Then the scales on Shadow's back begin to act up again and he hears Skiadrum's voice.

_"C'mon Shadow, if you die then I die. Stop thinking about that dumb girl and fight back seriously already."_

_"Shut up, this has nothing to do with you..." _Shadow counters the dragon.

_"Fine then, Ill just take you by force and Ill win this fight for you."_

Then Shadow's scales appear all over his body as if he's going into Dragon Force, but he screams out and fights it. "AAAAAHHHHH! No! I wont do it! I promised Silver I wouldn't!" He holds his head, trying to make Skiadrum stop.

"Huh, what this now?" Layla looks confused at this.

"I don't know and I don't care, its time to die Shadow! Light Dragon Secret Art!" Sting charges up for his attack, while Shadow is struggling to keep the dragon inside of him at bay.

"Oh no, not that Sting! You have to stop, please!" Silver quickly runs out infront of Shadow.

"Now, now. We cant have that now can we? Nature Dragon Thorn Whip!" Layla makes several thorn covered tree roots come out of the ground and they pull Silver away, back to the side.

Shadow sees this and Sting's attack ready to fire at him. "...S-Silver...Light..." All the while he's still struggling to keep Skiadrum back.

"Good work Layla, time to die Shadow. Shining White Star: Heavenly Burst!" Sting blasts so much light energy at Shadow and all he can do is struggle and watch as it hits him dead on with tons of power. A big explosion follows and a large cloud of smoke.

"No! Shadow!" Silver tries to break free from the roots, even though the thorns cut into her skin.

Then Sting jumps down to Layla and they share a kiss before turning back to where Shadow was. "...Looks like I win."

"I knew you would Sting sweetie." Layla smiles at her mate.

"...N-No...its not over yet...Ill never give in...Ill fight..." They all hear Shadow's voice.

Sting and Layla turn to where Shadow is in disbelief and shock. "No way, how can he still be alive?" The smoke is still covering the Darkness Dragon.

"Sh-Shadow..." Silver tries to see with tears in her eyes.

When the smoke clears the other two dragons are even more shocked by what they see. Shadow's clothes are even more torn up, but that's not it. The left side of his hair is now bright white, as is his left arm with white dragon scales. Meanwhile the right side of his hair is still black and his right arm is covered in his usual black dragon scales. Its the same for his face, white on the left and black on the right. His hair is spiked, he's covered in the scales of both black and white, and he's surging with both light and darkness energy. Its just like when he's in Dragon Force, but this isn't Dragon Force. Its something more.

"...L-Light...and Darkness...together?..." Layla questions.

"...That's...not possible..." Sting adds. Shadow glares at the both of them, as his left eye is now white as well.

"How on earth is this possible?...Shadow is only the Darkness Dragon...Where did the light energy come from?" Silver also looks at him, shocked.

Shadow doesn't even understand it himself. "...So this is what my new power feels like...Light Darkness Dragon Mode!" He yells out, giving his new power that name.

"Shadow...your still in control...right?" Silver's not sure if he is or not.

Shadow looks at her and smiles. "I am Silver, take a look." He turns and show her his left shoulder, the black scales are completely gone. "I think my new light powers drove Skiadrum out, he no longer has any power over me. Plus this is a power new to all dragons, Ive never heard of a dragon using two elements before."

"Thank goodness...I was so worried." Silver sheds a few tears, out of joy that Shadow's okay.

Sting now looks enraged. "This is some kind of sick joke, there's no way your able to control light. Your the dragon of darkness, this cant be possible!"

"Well it is now, call me the first dragon to use two elements." Shadow turns back to his rival.

"You may have two elements, but now Ill fight along side Sting. Dragon Force!" Layla goes into Dragon Force now as well, growing leafy green scales and surging with nature energy.

"Oh no, Shadow be careful!" Silver breaks the roots that held her and heals her wounds. "Shadow please let me help you."

"Don't worry Silver, I don't need it. This new power should be enough." Both dragons come at him in Dragon Force, throwing non stop kicks and punches. But Shadow easily blocks or dodges them all with great speed. "Like that? Its my new Light Darkness Drive, it combines the powers of both our drives Sting." They cant hit him at all.

"So now Shadow can hide in both the light and the darkness." Silver comments, watching this battle.

"That's not all Silver." Shadow comments back.

"Light Dragon Roar!"

"Nature Dragon Roar!"

They both miss him and Shadow now floats in the air. "Just watch this, a new move I just made up. Light Darkness Dragon Rough Silk." Shadow creates a multitude of very thin beams of light and darkness, then shoots them all around Sting and Layla. Then the beams pierce their bodies in several locations, severely damaging them both.

"AAAHHHH!" Layla cries out in great pain.

"...Damn you!" Sting glares at him and curses.

"...Amazing...he controlled the light and darkness to hit them like beams." Silver keeps watching, impressed with Shadow's new power.

"Sting, why didn't you eat it?" Layla questions.

"Don't you think I tried? It has darkness in it now and I cant eat it, but yet he was still able to eat my light."

"I guess my feelings were just stronger then yours, I wanted to beat you, but I didn't want to use Dragon Force. All for Silver, I learned this new power for her." Shadow adds, his feelings not wavering for even a second.

"...Shadow..." Silver looks at him, happy that her doesn't need Dragon Force.

"Now with this I don't need Dragon Force, Ill beat you and keep what humanity I have left. Light Darkness Dragon Sword Horn!" Shadow surges with energy and strikes both of them like a headbutt, it hits fast and hard.

"So now Shadow's able to use Sting's power and his attack?! As well as a variety of new attacks?!" Layla cant believe any of this.

"Yeah that's right, Shadow's a lot stronger! He surpasses Dragon Force now!" Silver answers for her.

"No way, Light Dragon Holy Ray!"

Shadow easily dodges it. "Light Darkness Dragon Ray!" He then fires an attack back at them that's just like Sting's Holy Ray, only his has rays of both light and darkness in it.

"Cut it out!" Sting yells at up at him.

"Ill show you, Nature Dragon Blade!" Layla jumps at Shadow with leaf blades, but he easily dodges once again with his drive.

"Too slow, time for Light Darkness Dragon Blade." Shadow then hits her with his new blade, made of light and darkness energy. She now has a big cut on her front and goes flying back into a tree.

"Amazing, Shadow's way stronger then I thought..." Silver is in awe at his power.

"Nature Dragon Spores!" Layla releases billions of spores into the air, confident they'll hit him.

"Darkness Dragon Vortex." Shadow sucks them all in before they can get near him. "Did ya forget I can still use my own powers?"

"Rrrrrr...Just die! Light Dragon Holy Breath!" Sting becomes enraged again and Shadow keeps dodging their attacks with ease and hitting the two of them back.

"This will keep going until someone cant fight anymore." Silver deduces.

"And it wont be me, I assure you of that." Shadow assures her.

"Not a chance, Nature Dragon Thorn Whip!" Layla tries to grab him with her roots like she did with Silver, but once again he dodges and shreds her roots to pieces.

"Its no good, Light Darkness Dragon Ray." Shadow shoots them at her and it hits hard.

"AAAAAHHHH! ...I think I might be out..." Layla says, barely able to stand anymore.

Shadow then goes down close to her, ready to strike at her again. "Look out Layla! Light Dragon-" Sting tries to defend her.

"Light Darkness Dragon Rough Silk." But Shadow quickly stops him cold with more holes burnt in his body. "Now then, Light Darkness Dragon Explosion!" Its a combination of his Demonic Daze and Sting's Holy Nova attacks, it hits Layla very hard in her stomach. Then it sends her flying a very long way, she flies right through several trees and rocks before finally stopping near the shore.

"He got her...Now its just Sting left." Silver turns back to the fight.

Shadow then finally lands in front of Sting and he looks at him, shocked by his new strength and power. "...No way...how can you have this much power?..."

"Simple Sting, I care about Silver and I wanted to win, but I wanted to do it without Dragon Force. This is for her and because of her, but we've already been over this." Shadow answers.

"...Really?...Then I guess Ill have to get rid of her first!" Sting then turns and runs at Silver, ready to finish her off. But then Shadow quickly appears between her and him, he stops him cold again.

"That was your last mistake." Shadow says, not at all assumed by Sting's course of action.

"Shadow...you got here so fast..." Silver looks shocked at how fast he moved.

"Silver, you might wanna back off a little bit. Ya remember that move I tried to make back at the temple? Well now I can finish it and its gonna be big, I wouldn't want you to get hurt." He cautions, but doesn't turn to look at her.

"Okay Shadow." She quickly runs back a good ways and watches him from a far.

Sting is too weak to get very far as he watches, waiting for what Shadow is about to do. "Time for my new technique, Light Darkness Dragon Secret Art!" Just like last time he puts both his hands behind him at his sides, his right hand is in a claw position and his left hand is in a fist. Then a giant ball of pure darkness energy appears in his right hand and an equally giant ball of light energy appears in his left hand. The spheres of energy are even bigger then the last time he tried this, they grow to be much more then 20x the size of himself.

"Woah...its even bigger then the last time he did it." Silver keeps watching, waiting to see what he'll do with them.

Then just as they reach a size around 50x his size they disappear, they then reappear in his hands. Their much smaller now, fitting into each of his palms. But the energy inside each of them is now way more condensed, one can tell just by looking at them that their ready to burst with tons of power at any moment.

"He compressed them into those two small spheres..." Silver looks at him in awe.

"...What do you expect to do with those? Their tiny." Sting tries to act tough, but is a little intimidated by Shadow's power.

Then Shadow moves the two small sphere close together and a third sphere begins forming between them, this new sphere contains power from both light and darkness in their purest form and it continues to grow bigger by the second. Then he holds this new sphere out in front of him and aims it at Sting.

He then feels all the power coming from it, turns and starts running away as fast as he can. "...N-No!...This cant happen! Not to me!"

"Light Darkness Dragon Flash Fang! The sphere then bursts in the biggest blast of power they've seen on their whole journey so far, it shoots fast with tons of power right at Sting and he turns to look at it right before it hits him very hard. The explosion is absolutely massive and shakes the island very viciously, it even destroys a lot of the forest and much of the mountains.

Silver tries to keep her balance. "Woah! That's so much power!"

After its over Shadow stands there, victorious. "...I...did it...Thank you Silver..." Then his body and powers return to normal and he falls to his knees, then to the ground. He's used up a lot of magic power doing that.

"Shadow!" Silver runs over to him and casts a spell to heal him.

He opens his eyes and looks at her. "...Silver...I won...Im glad your okay..." He smiles at her. "...Told ya I could handle them by myself didn't I?"

"Yes you did Shadow and you have new powers..." She smiles back at him.

"Yeah I do...although they used up a lot of power...I cant use em all the time...Still pretty awesome though..."

"Yeah, but what about Layla and Sting?"

"They should be out for a while...we'll deal with them after I get some rest..." He falls asleep in her lap, after a good fight.

She blushes and smiles down at him. "Im so glad your okay Shadow. You had me worried, but what Skiadrum said about me finding this place would be my end...Has that changed? And we didn't find the Dragon King...I wonder...where he is?"

* * *

**Wendy: Hopefully that finally put Sting in his place, still why do I have such a bad feeling?**

**Gajeel: Wait for the next chapter and see for yourself squirt.**

**Levi: Gajeel. Cya there.**

**Blaze: Ya don't wanna miss it, seriously!**

**Marin: Easy girl, I think they get it.**

**Ruby: Perhaps not.**


	27. Chapter 27: Black Fate

**Ownership policies.**

**No witty banter today folks, sorry. You'll just have to wait for the next one.**

* * *

Shadow sleeps for several hours, and soon enough night comes around.

Silver summons the tent again, lays him on the bed and lays beside him.

Then Layla walks into the tent with Sting in her arms, still out cold. "...I know you probably don't want anything to do with us...but can we use your tent for healing too please?" She has a look that says "Ive had enough and Im sorry." Also the left side of her glasses is cracked a little.

"Of course." Silver gets up and starts to heal them both.

At first Layla looks shocked by her kindness. "Not that Im not grateful, but why are you agreeing to help us? We treated you like trash and tried to kill your mate."

"True...but I promised to help all the dragons. Im not going to count you both out...but...Sting better behave from now on."

Then Layla looks down. "...I cant garentee that...he pretty much does whatever he wants...Still...I love him...The same way you love Shadow...Im sorry for everything Silver...I mean it..."

"Its okay Layla...but try to keep him in check." Silver smiles at her.

The Nature Dragon then begins to cry a little and looks at the other girl with tears running down her face. "...I...I will Silver...Thank you...both of you...so much...Maybe now he'll drop this whole thing and we can finally get on with our lives..."

"Hey its okay and I hope so, but...I need to find a way to stop you guys from losing your humanity. The pressure is on since Shadow has very little time and I thought the Dragon King would be here...but...he's not."

"...Honestly...that's why we came here...I wanted to find the Dragon King for Sting...I don't wanna lose my humanity and I don't want him to lose his either...I thought the Dragon King could help...Sting just wanted to fight him if he was here...but I guess it is true...he really is dead...Its a real shame..."

"...I see...but...I don't want to give up...There has to be a way."

"I think there is too, nature is a beautiful and mysterious thing."

"Thank you Layla." Silver smiles at her again.

Layla smiles back a little. "You to Silver, they all say it cant be done, but I don't believe that. I believe nothing is impossible, as long as your willing to try."

"Yeah, lets search a bit more on the island just incase. Then...you both come with us...the others are at a temple where the magic council cant get to."

"R-Really?...That all sounds great...I know Sting will be a little hard to convince...but Ill give it my best shot...I love him and I know he loves me to."

"Okay and Ill help you if he doesn't listen."

"Thank you...that duel element thing Shadow did was pretty cool...I wonder...if all of us dragons have the potential to do that..."

"Maybe, who knows? Now you go get some rest."

"I will, thank you again." Layla lays down on a second bed with Sting still in her arms and a smile on her face, content being so close to her mate.

Silver smiles, lays down beside Shadow again and closes her eyes.

That night goes by quietly and everyone gets some well earned rest.

The next morning Silver slowly wakes up.

Shadow does the same.

"Shadow, how do you feel?" She looks at him.

He turns to her. "Much better, thanks to you Silver."

"Im glad Shadow." She smiles at him.

He smiles back, then Layla waking up catches his attention. She yawns. "Morning already?"

"Yeah, its morning Layla." Silver answers.

"Good then...hello Shadow." She lowers her head a little.

"Good morning, I assume you and Silver talked?"

"Yes we did and we planned to look more on the island and...if we cant find anything we go back to the temple." Once again, Silver answers.

"I see, I hope Sting will be a bit more cooperative."

"Please don't think too badly of him, Ill keep him in line I promise." Layla begs.

"I thought you were supposed to be too good for anybody." Shadow wonders.

"I used to be, but finding love changes a person or in our case a dragon, you should know that right?"

Shadow turns and looks at Silver. "I do."

Silver smiles at him. "Okay lets wait for Sting to wake up."

After they group makes breakfast and wait another 20 minutes the Light Dragon finally comes around. "...Huh?...Uhhh..."

"Sting! Thank god your okay!" Layla runs over to him and hugs him, smiling warmly.

Silver smiles at them. "Sting I hope you have learned your lesson."

Sting then looks at Shadow and Silver and remembers what happened, then he stands up in a battle ready position. "Just because you beat once doesnt mean you'll do it again, you just got lucky is all!"

"Still as stubborn as ever I see, the battle is already over Sting. We shouldn't fight anymore, lets just be friends okay?" Shadow offers to him.

"Friends with you?! Never!" Then he runs at Shadow with intent to kill, but Layla steps out in front of him with her arms out.

"Leave them alone Sting."

"Layla, what's this about? I thought you were with me?" Sting gets a bit confused.

"I am, but I want us to be friends with them okay? They healed us even after everything we did to them, they could've left us to die but they didn't. I love you, so please." Layla pleads with him and he is completely surprised to hear all of this from her.

"Just give us a chance Sting, Im sure we'll be great friends if you'll just give us a chance. Just like me and Silver have become friends with all the other dragons." Shadow hands him a plate of food, after a minute he reluctantly takes it from him and starts eating.

"Well that's a start, oh and Layla." Silver whispers to her. "If you pull his ear it might help, I did that to Shadow and he listened."

"Ill keep that in mind thanks, but I knew he was hungry." Layla says that last part out loud and Sting hears it.

"I was not." Then his stomach growls a bit, he blushes and goes back to eating. This makes Shadow and Layla laugh.

"Yeah sure Sting, whatever you say." Shadow taunts him a little.

Silver laughs a bit too. "Okay Layla, when Sting is done we will look around incase we missed something."

"Yeah, it might just be my imagination, but Im still getting a very bad feeling from this place." Layla implies.

"Me to, we should keep our guard up as we search." Shadow agrees.

"You to? This place is hiding something and we need find out what it is. Hopeful we can after what happened." Silver looks at Shadow and Sting.

Sting soon finishes eating. "Im still not totally on board with this whole friendship thing, but I do agree that this island is hiding something and I wanna know what it is."

"Okay then, lets go." They all go outside the tent and Silver puts it away.

"Should we split up or stay together?" Layla asks.

"We're staying together, incase anything happens we need to be at full strength." Shadow answers.

"I don't take orders from you, but alright. Only because Im worried about Layla." Sting agrees, with some attitude. Then they all start walking around and searching the island. They search for two hours, until they stop in the mountain area.

"Do you guys have anything?" Silver turns to them.

They've all been sniffing around for a while. "Nope."

"Sorry."

"Nothing at all."

"Mhmm...I wonder what we should do."

"Maybe you should try that spell of yours again Silver, ya know the one that checks the area for life forms." Shadow suggests.

"You have a spell like that Silver?" Layla looks impressed.

"Okay, Ill try." She casts the spell and checks for other living beings.

Still nothing other then the four of them. "You sure your spell isn't busted?" Sting questions.

"Silver's spells always work, its like there's nothing on the island other then us." Shadow comments.

"Maybe he's not on the island then." Layla begins to feel discouraged.

"But Skiadrum...said he was..." As does Silver.

"You mean the original Darkness Dragon? That might have just been someone pranking you, but then why hasn't that person shown themselves?" Sting asks.

"No, I think Layla was right. Maybe he's not physically on the island...maybe he's..." Shadow looks up then so do the others.

Silver looks up too.

Then after a few minutes of looking up at the cloudy sky they hear a loud roar, its a dragon for sure. "...G-Guys...was that?" Layla shakes a bit.

"I don't believe it." Sting is in disbelief.

"We found him." Then from out of the clouds appears a giant dragon, with scales black as a moonless night, with some blue scales thrown in all around. The three other dragons begin to tremble a bit, as it flies down, lands in front of them and roar very loudly.

"Is...that..." Silver looks up at it, shocked to see something like this in her life.

"One of the two most powerful beings in this world..." Layla comments, still shaking.

"...Its the..." Sting starts.

"Dragon King." Shadow finishes. Then it roars again, shaking the whole island, even the air with its loud roar.

"Woah...its shaking the whole island with just a roar." Silver gulps a bit.

It approaches them slowly and they back away a bit. "Ah, the next generation of dragons has finally come. Three of them anyway." It talks in a deep, threatening voice.

"Its intelligent." Layla comments.

"Of course it is, dragons aren't just some dumb animals." Sting adds.

"True enough." As does Shadow.

"It was once human, so of course it knows how to speak." So does Silver.

"I witnessed your battle, I was very impressed with you Shadow. You may be worthy to receive my throne one day, but you Sting still have a lot to learn."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?! Im just as powerful as Shadow if not more, all I need is a little more time!" Sting defends himself.

"SILENCE!" Sting instantly shuts up and looks a little scared.

Silver gulps hard. "Umm...excuse me...Dragon King...may I ask you some questions...I believe you may have some answers that I seek."

"My name is Acnologia and you are no position to ask anything of me, you shouldn't even be here. Leave now or die." He doesn't even turn to face Silver.

"I let her here, we wanted to ask you some things Acnologia." Shadow defends her.

"You shouldn't have brought her here, but if you were to ask me Shadow I suppose I could answer at least one."

"Thank you my king, Id like to know if its possible for once a dragon has changed to turn back into a human?" Shadow asks.

"Hmmm, interesting question you pose. With an easy answer, but first answer me this. Ive never seen anything like your duel element mode yesterday, how did you pull that off? Eating anything other then food and darkness should've poisoned you."

"Im not entirely sure myself, I just wanted to protect Silver. I love her very much and I guess my emotions helped to unlock a new power."

"Hmmm, Ill have to look into this. Still you say it was unlocked through your love for this none dragon?" Shadow nods. "How absurd."

"Why do you find that odd? Do you think its wrong for him to love a none dragon?" Silver looks up at Acnologia, trying not to show fear.

"Of course, we dragons are strong and the most powerful creatures on this planet. To get involved with another creature of any kind is simply unthinkable, but to answer your previous question. Yes, there is a way."

They all look very surprised. "Really?! That's awesome, please tell us what it is!" Layla gets excited.

"Slow down, you ask if there was a way and there is. You didn't ask if I would tell you what is was and I wont."

"Why wont you tell us?" Silver asks him.

"Id be willing to tell Shadow, if he pledges his loyalty to me and rids himself of you now."

"...Your forcing me to choose between my humanity and Silver?"

"No matter which one you pick it wont matter, both roads lead to you becoming a full dragon Shadow."

"That's not fair, he loves her! You shouldn't make him decide!" Layla defends him.

"I said silence! I wasnt talking to you."

"Don't you dare talk to her like that!" Sting gets angry.

"Don't pick a fight you cant win, now what is your answer Shadow?" Shadow puts his head down and doesn't answer him.

"...Shadow...How dare you...What gives you the right to choose Shadow's destiny? That should only be decided by himself, not you!" Silver glares at him.

The Dragon King then finally turns to her and glares back. "Are you challenging me little girl?"

"No...I know in a fight I wont win, but what ever is written the stars can be rewritten and destiny can be changed." She says confidently.

"That maybe true, but your years away from that kind of knowledge and Shadow only has less then a day."

All their eyes widen. "...H-How...can that be?" Shadow questions.

He turns back to Shadow. "Simple, the whole time you had those scales on your back it was eating away at your humanity. I revived Skiadrum's spirit to do just that, I knew all along you had the most potential Shadow, but your useless to me as only half dragon."

"...W-What...n-no...that cant...be it..." Silver looks at him, shocked.

"It is, cant you feel it Shadow?" He can, but he stays quiet and falls to my knees in despair.

"...No...this isn't fair...I promised Id find a way to stop it...To stop them all from losing their humanity." Silver sheds tears and looks down, ashamed.

"Id say at best he has all of an hour, maybe less. Skiadrum has served me well and now I have an even better Darkness Dragon, you may come with me now if you wish." He offers to Shadow.

The Darkness Dragon looks up at him and glares big time. "...You...You...YOU BASTARD!" Without warning he strikes Acnologia in the face with a powerful Darkness Dragon Slash and Sting and Layla are shocked to see this.

"...Sh-Shadow..." Silver looks at him, totally shocked he attacked the Dragon King.

Acnologia then slowly turns back to Shadow with a challenged look. "...Your going to regret that Shadow, you choose this girl over everything I have to offer you?"

"You bet I do, and I say bring it on."

"No way am I letting you hog the spotlight again, besides if I beat this guy then I get his throne." Sting stands beside Shadow, ready to fight the king.

"I really think this is a bad idea, but Ill fight with you anyway." Layla does the same.

"How incredible foolish of you all." Acnologia comments, far from worried at all.

"You guys...can you even beat him?...He's one of the two most powerful beings in the world." Silver looks at them all, worried.

"...Probably not...but if Im gonna lose my humanity anyway...Then I may as well go out fighting." Shadow answers, knowing they cant win, but still tries to sound confident.

"Well said my honorable adversary." Sting does the same.

"We're with you." As does Layla.

"So are we, Iron Dragon Roar!" It hits Acnologia dead on, the three other dragons are all surprised, then they turn to see all of the other dragons from the temple there.

"Sorry we're late everyone, looks we made it just in time." Wendy smiles at them.

"Gajeel, Wendy, everyone." Shadow smiles and cries a little bit.

"All 12 dragons...are fighting the Dragon King." Silver looks at them all, still shocked.

"So you all favor this ideal? Then you shall all meet your end here." Acnologia is not pleased by this.

"Of course we choose Silver over you, she's awesome." Blaze counters.

"Your gonna learn pretty quickly that we don't always do as we're told, so sorry your majesty." Marin does as well.

"We also know of Sting and Layla's siding with us now, so all twelve of us will battle together." Jura declares.

"Im really nervous myself, but if its for good friends like Silver and Shadow then Ill fight too." Ruby agrees.

"You said it, we'll get the info we want one way or another." Levi joins in.

"I really don't know if we're a match for the king even all together, still we wont know until we try." Cobra says confidently.

"For sure, and with everything that's happened I think we can take him if we just try hard enough." Laxus adds with a grin. They all stand between Silver and Acnologia, ready to fight.

"Thank you all, so lets do this." Shadow says and joins them.

"You guys...thank you." Silver smiles a bit, but is worried for what could happen. "But Shadow you don't have much time, any minute you could change!"

"I know Silver, that's why I don't intend to make this fight last very long. Guys I don't have much time, so after we finish up here I want you all to get around Silver and she'll teleport you outta here. Just come back for me when ya finally find the cure." They all nod.

"Honorable, but very foolish. I hope your ready, because if you pick a fight with me there's gonna be hell to pay!" He slashes at them with his giant claw.

They all dodge his attack and everyone besides Shadow goes into Dragon Force right away, then they all fire their roars at him all at once. They all hit hard and send him flying into one of the mountains with amazing power.

"Okay..." Silver watches them all fight. "They did that all together."

But Acnologia gets back up almost immediately, and starts flying. "Ill knock him back down, Sky Dragon Wing Attack!" The large wind gust knocks him back down to the ground.

"Now Im up, Ice Dragon Deep Freeze!" Marin freezes his legs to the ground.

"My turn, Water Dragon Nebula!" It hits him hard while he cant move, but then he grabs Levi despite her body being made of water.

"Im up, Earth Dragon Quake Fist!" Jura sends many rock fists at Acnologia, it damages him and allows Levi time to escape.

"Amazing...with them all together...they can help each other out." Silver keeps watching.

"Enough!" Acnologia smacks Jura aside with his large tail, stopping his attack, but then Cobra and Layla appear running up the mountain behind him.

"Ready Layla, our turn! Poison Dragon Hydra!"

"Got it, Nature Dragon Spores!" The poison and spores cover Acnologia's entire body, severely damaging and stunning him.

"My go, Light Dragon Holy Ray!" While the king is still taking in that last hit, Sting hits him with his many rays of light.

"Nice work you guys, keep it up!" Silver cheers them on.

Acnologia then shakes it all off. "That's it!" He begins charging up for his Roar.

"I don't think so, I cant crush his organs, but I can still do this! Blood Dragon Rebellion!" Just before Acnologia fires his roar, Ruby controls his blood and makes him close his mouth. And since he was about to fire his roar it fired anyway and exploded inside his mouth.

"AAAHHHH! Damn it!"

"That's my cue, Lightning Dragon Heavenly Halberd!" While he's recovering again he is suddenly hit with Laxus' powerful lightning attack.

"I cant believe it...they might just beat him...but...Shadow...Times running out for him." Silver looks at Shadow, worried again.

"No need to worry Silver, we got this! Fire Dragon Secret Art! Flame Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!" The massive fire attack hits Acnologia hard, and he is now wrapped in flames.

"Now Ill add to it, Iron Dragon Secret Art! Karma Demon: Iron God Sword!" Gajeel's giant sword hits him right on.

"AAAHHH! Impressive, you know the secret arts." The king is impressed by this.

"That's not all, now its time for my turn! Something new, bet ya never felt this! Light Darkness Dragon Mode!" Shadow goes into his duel element mode, then reappears right above Acnologia in the sky. "Light Darkness Dragon Secret Art!"

Silver keeps watching her friends fight the Dragon King. "Guys we might need him, he knows how to keep you guys from losing your humanity. So don't kill him!"

Shadow hears her, but still he knows this wont kill him. "Light Darkness Dragon Flash Fang!" He aims his attack down at the king and it erupts from the center orb and hits Acnologia hard as the whole island shakes once again, everyone stares in awe at Shadow's new power. Once it stops there's a big cloud of smoke, Shadow lands on the ground, turns off his duel element mode and everyone else turns off their Dragon Force. Then Shadow breaths heavily after using that move again.

Silver tries to see what happened through all the smoke.

When the smoke clears Acnologia is gone. "Did we get him, or did he run away?" Layla questions.

"Hard to tell, if he had enough strength to survive then he's probably just toying with us now." Jura deduces.

"Keep your guard up guys, he could still be here." Silver cautions them.

"Yeah, still that Light Darkness Dragon Mode of yours is pretty cool Shadow." Blaze congratulates him on it.

"Thanks, with it I don't have to use Dragon Force to be super powerful."

"He beat me and Layla with it when we were both using Dragon Force, I know its strength very well and its easily beyond Dragon Force." Sting adds.

Silver smiles at them all. "Guys can any of you get his scent?"

All 12 dragons shake their heads, they cant find Acnologia's scent anymore. Then Shadow starts to hold his sides in pain. "Aaaahhhh!...Oh on...its starting...Everyone go now!"

"No Shadow, I cant just leave you! There must be something we can do!" Wendy yells with tears overflowing from her eyes.

"Shadow!...I don't want to leave you here, there has to be a way." Silver looks at him, tears running down her face as well.

Shadow looks back at her with dragon eyes. "...S-Silver...just go...leave me!"

"There's no way that's happening man, without you and Silver there is no team!" Gajeel counters.

"Metal head is right, the answer must be here somewhere!" Blaze agrees.

"...Guys...I told you to go!" Shadow grows black scales, claws, talons, wings, a tail.

Silver shakes her head, refusing to go. "I wont...Im sorry...I just cant leave you."

Everyone else watches Shadow's change as well. "Woah, this is heavy. Looks like those scientists at the lab weren't so stupid after all." Cobra comments.

"This really isn't the time for that right now, we have to think of something and quick!" Marin yells for everyone to focus.

Its already too late and within a minute a full black dragon appears in front of all of them, all that's left behind of Shadow is a pile of his torn clothing and his katana. Everyone looks on in despair and some tears. "...Oh no...we're to late..." Ruby is the first to say anything.

"No...this cant be...Shadow." Silver looks at him, hoping he still knows who she is.

Then Laxus puts one hand on her shoulder. "Its no use Silver, he doesn't know any of us any more."

The new Darkness Dragon roars loudly and Silver looks right into his eyes, then sheds a few more tears. "This cant be it...I promised...someone...Id take care of Shadow...Id be by his side...It looks like I broke the promise..."

Then Levi puts her hand on Silver's other shoulder. "Im so sorry Silver, we'll all miss him. He was a good man and dragon." They all shed a few tears at the site of their friend as a full dragon.

"...But...there has to be...a way...It cant end like this...It just cant..." Silver cries more.

Then Shadow brings his dragon head down to Silver and looks at her. "...What are ya talkin about?...Huh Silver?" Suddenly everyone is shocked to hear him say what he just said.

Silver slowly looks up at him, shocked. "...Shadow?"

"Yeah, who else would it be Silver?" He smiles at her, which also shows off his new fangs.

"Shadow...but...but...your a full dragon...How can you still know me?"

"Im not sure myself, but I suppose its because of how much I love you Silver. No amount of change could ever make me forget that, plus I still remember everything that's happened and everyone. I may be a dragon for the moment, but I remember everything my love."

She smiles, hugs his head tight and cries a bit out of joy. "Oh Shadow...Im so glad you remember me...all of us."

He's unable to hug her at the moment, he licks her instead. "Me to Silver." Everyone else cries for joy a bit and smiles warmly at this.

Silver blushes and just keeps hugging him. "But...are we too late to change you back?"

Shadow laughs a bit. "I don't think so, now that Im a full dragon I see the answer in front of me. Just get me something to wear okay?" He blushes a bit.

"Umm...your too big for normal clothes and you torn your old ones...Will a blanket do for now?" Silver looks at him, confused.

"Just put it in my claw and Ill take care of it after I change back."

"Okay." She puts a blanket in his claw.

"Good, thank you. Now observe." In a flash of darkness Shadow is suddenly back to his human form with the blanket wrapped around the lower half of his body. "Told ya guys, turns out once a human turns into a dragon their able to change back and forth at will. That's the secret."

Everyone cries a little more, especially Wendy. "...Shadow! Big brother!" She cries hard and runs into his arms.

"Im okay Wendy, thank you."

"...Sh-Shadow!" Silver runs and hugs him too. "Thank goodness...everything is going to be okay..." She cries hard as well.

Shadow hugs both of them. "Yeah it is, thanks to you to Silver as well as all of you guys."

"Ya had us all really worried there for a while buddy, welcome back." Gajeel smiles at him.

"He didn't really go anywhere, but I agree." So does Levi.

"So now you can use that form and your duel element powers anytime? Dude you are so unbelievably awesome!" Blaze smiles big.

"He is, but that's why he's the leader." Marin adds, also smiling.

"Oh c'mon, now Ive got a ton of catching up to do before I reach him!" Sting cant believe this.

"Just relax Stingy, you'll get there someday Im sure." Layla tries to comfort him.

"So now that that's done, we brought plenty of food." Ruby smiles a bit and offers.

"Yeah, c'mon this is a party now!" Cobra grins big and yells out.

Silver smiles and gives Shadow some proper clothes.

Shadow gets dressed, puts his katana back on his waist and stands up. "Much better, that party idea sounded nice." They all go and get it set up in the forest on this island, then they all raise their glasses.

"Here's to our completed team, Silver, being back together, and the strongest dragon of us all Shadow!" Jura declares.

"Cheers!" Everyone shouts out, then they all drink.

Some of the others start to cook the food they brought and Blaze sets up a big fire, Gajeel proceeds to do his funny dance he did on Crescent Moon Island by it and Cobra joins him.

"Idiots aren't they?" Laxus asks.

"Yeah, but their our idiots." Shadow smiles at them doing that dance together.

Silver giggles at them. "Yeah, but its funny."

"It is isnt it?" Shadow laughs a bit more and agrees.

"Excuse me Shadow, Sting has something he'd like to ask you." Layla pushes him towards Shadow a bit.

"...I...mmmmhhmmm." Then Layla pulls his ear. "OW! OW! Okay! Me and Layla would like to join your guild!" She pulls harder. "OW! Please!"

She lets go and smiles at her mate. "Thank you Stingy, that was good." Sting rubs his ear and grumbles a bit to himself, Shadow laughs harder at this.

Silver laughs hard too. "Good one Layla, told you it works. They do anything for you to let go."

Layla laughs a bit too. "Yeah, you were right. Thanks Silver."

"Well we'd love to have you in the family, despite all that's happened in our past. Im willing to give you a second chance Sting, the question is, are you willing to accept it?" Shadow gives Sting his hand and smiles at him.

Then everyone else smiles and nods at him to take it, he cries a little and takes Shadow's hand. "I don't deserve your forgiveness, but okay. Thank you all." Then the Neko Dragon emblem appears on Layla's right breast and Sting's left forearm.

"Alright, we have all 12 dragons now. This is great!" Silver smiles at this.

"It is, we finally have all 12 back." Shadow does the same.

"This is the best day ever, we're all together again and with Silver to boot!" Wendy smiles big.

"I gotta admit, Im happy everything worked out in the end." Gajeel smiles a bit too.

"Im sure happy it did and we're all friends now." Levi shares a smile.

"We're not friend, we're a family." Marin declares, also smiling contently.

"That doesn't mean we still cant date though right?" Blaze says as she kisses Marin on the cheek, making her blush hard.

"Yeah and Im glad you guys don't have to lose your humanity." Silver adds.

"Us too, who knew it was that easy?" Ruby does the same as all the others as well.

"Im sure we would've figured it out eventually." Cobra has his classic grin.

"Better to know now rather then later though." Jura agrees, with a warm smile.

"True enough, no one better mess with our guild when that time finally comes around." Laxus has his usual grin too.

"Oh yeah, okay guys! Whose proud to be a member of Neko Dragon?!" Shadow yells out.

"The Half Dragons and our Neko best friend!" Everyone yells out immediately after.

Silver smiles again and sits beside Shadow.

Shadow puts his arm around her and they all begin eating.

Silver snuggles into him and eats too.

After about 30 minutes the food is all gone, and they all take a good rest under the stars.

Silver cuddles into Shadow as they all rest, fully ready for whatever challenges await them tomorrow.

Meanwhile Acnologia watches them from the sky. "They think this is over, far from it. Their journeys have only just begun."

* * *

**Okay first Id just like to say something. Im sure some of you were probably thinking "What the hell? Acnologia doesn't talk to non-dragons." Well personally I thought that was incredibly boring, here I was looking forward to Acnologia's dubbed debut and he doesn't say anything. No words at all, I was quiet underwhelmed by that episode actually. Yeah I get that he's all powerful and doesn't talk with any being he deems unworthy or whatever, but in my story he talks just not to everyone. Personally I like Acnologia, a lot, but its just too hard to make scenes with him if he doesn't say anything at all. He's still all powerful in this story and when he talks he does sound like how an all powerful being should. Plus technically these weren't humans he was talking to, they were half dragons and a magic neko. Bottom line, here he talks. Im sure Im not the only one whose made a story with Acnologia in which he talks, be it a little or a lot.**

**That's pretty much it.**


	28. Chapter 28: I promise Ill get stronger

**This is where Im gonna stop saying this ownership stuff, I think we all get the point by now.**

**I cant really think of anything else to say, sorry. But please, if you have a questions or concerns please feel free to ask or let me know in the reviews.**

* * *

Then something wakes Silver up, she senses two new beings have just appeared on the island, but she's the only one who senses them. She slowly gets up and goes to find them, careful not to wake any of her friends up.

They actually find her and her friends pretty quickly, as the two appear in a tree right in front of their party. "Well, well, well. It seems we've found all 12 dragons and their friend at once, I remember her very well."

"So what do we do with them now? Especially since one of them has changed already and gained new powers."

"Bring them all in, same plan as before."

Silver glares at them. "Who are you?"

They look at her. "Ah yes, how rude of us. I am Rufus, and I am the 2nd strongest of the 10 Wizard Lords." He's of average height, with long blond hair and an outfit that looks Italian.

"And Im Orga, Im the 5th." He is very muscular, similar to Laxus. With long dull green hair, no shirt, cuffs on his wrists, tattoos on his shoulders, white pants with some kind of covers over either side of them, and black shoes.

"And I am Silver, 10th, but I didn't want to. So get the hell away from here." She keeps glaring at them.

"Do you really think that will happen? Not a chance girl, our ranks were reduced to the 5 Great Wizard Lords thanks to you and your dragon friends." Orga counters, annoyed with her.

"Yes, I indeed remember that day. So tragic, but that is why we must avenge them Orga." Rufus talks calmly, like always.

"Hey it was your fault. Now do me a favor and get the hell away from me and my friends." Silver is still trying to make them leave.

"You were right Rufus, she is dumb. She didn't even bother to ask how we being non dragons got here without dragons."

"Indeed, I remember just how ignorant this one is."

"Oh shut up! I really don't care how you got here, I just want you gone!"

"Im very sorry, but that will not happen anytime soon." Rufus and Orga stand their ground.

"Then how about we help ya?" The 12 half dragons are all awake now.

"Ah they've finally woken up, good." Orga comments on this.

"Great, your all up." Silver smiles at them.

"Yeah, now who're these two jokers and how the hell did they even get here?" Gajeel looks up at them, ready for a fight.

"I dont know how they got here Gajeel, but their from the Magic Council." Silver answers.

"From what I remember these two are the 2nd and 5th of the lords." Marin adds.

"Seriously? God damn it." Blaze doesn't like the sound of that.

"How right you are on both." Rufus congratulates her.

"Exactly." Orga then moves his hand and in one quickly motion all 13 members of Neko Dragon get shocked by a giant sphere of black lightning.

Silver slowly stands back up. "What the hell was that?"

The dragons all get back up too. "...It was black lightning...but why didn't you just eat it Laxus?" Ruby asks him.

"I tried, but I couldn't for some reason." Laxus answers, getting frustrated.

"That's what you get for trying to eat above your limits, Im the Lightning Half God. Im like you, only more powerful." Orga adds.

"...A...A half god?..." Wendy trembles a bit.

"He's a half god?...I never thought that was possible...Guys I can teleport us back to the temple now." Silver gets cautions and offers to them.

"And that's why Im here, we cant have you using the pesky power of yours to escape Silver. Memory Make: Forget." Rufus casts a spell on Silver and suddenly she cant remember how to use her teleport spell.

"What was that, what did that guy just do to you Silver?" Ruby asks, getting worried.

"Huh?...I cant...remember...the spell." Silver holds her head and tries to remember it.

"We have no choice but to fight then, just keep your guard up everyone!" Jura announces and everyone stands, battle ready.

Then suddenly the sky goes dark. "Huh, what's this?" Marin looks up at the sky, confused.

"Memory Make: Night of Falling Black Stars." Rufus makes stars made of Orga's black lightning fall down on them all.

"Everyone move it!" Sting yells out and they all try to dodge the attack, but the stars follow their movements.

"They follow us?!" Layla questions and they all get hit hard by the attack.

They all slowly get up. "Damn it, they got some strong spells." Silver takes notice.

"No joke, any ideas?" Shadow asks.

"Hit em hard and hit em fast, Light Dragon Roar!" Sting fires it at them, but it goes right through them like their not even there.

"Sorry, that was just the memory of us being there and you cant hit memories." Rufus explains.

"...So then...we cant hit them either?" Wendy questions, beginning to feel hopeless.

"That's right, but we cant hit you. Lightning God Charged Particle Cannon!" Orga blasts them with a ton of black lightning, like a large cannon.

"I don't think so, Ice Dragon shield!"

"Poison Dragon Shield!" The two of them quickly raise their shields.

"Forget." Then they forget their shields and the lightning cannon hits the group hard.

"Damn it...they keep hitting us with the Forget spell...Memory Make: Forget!" Silver gets Rufus to forget his Forget spell. "Now...Magic Canceling...Deluxe!" She then makes them both lose their magic and they have a seal on them to prevent them form regaining it as long as the seal is on them, she breaths heavily after all of that.

"Ill admit that was pretty smart of you Silver, but we are at the Abyss of Sorcery. You cannot keep us down so easily." Then in a flash their magic returns to them and Rufus remembers his Forget spell.

"God damn it, these guys are playing dirty!" Gajeel glares at them now.

"Forget playing dirty, how the hell did they do that and what is the Abyss of Sorcery?!" Levi questions, very confused.

"You wont get the chance to find out, I remember it. Magic Canceling." Rufus cancels all of their magic.

Shadow tries to stop it by eating it, but he cant. "Why wasn't I able to eat that?!"

"Weren't you listening? We're at the Abyss of Sorcery and with our powerful magic we can do near anything." Orga answers.

"...This is so not good at all...Now what?" Blaze asks, also starting to feel a sense of hopelessness.

"The Abyss of Sorcery...I know that..." Silver casts a strong spell, restoring all their magic powers. "Im not going to back down either..." She glares at them again.

"Where exactly do you know it from Silver?" Ruby asks her friend.

"...Someone told be about it, its not a physical place, but you can pretty much do anything with magic once you get there...The impossible can be made possible there." She answers and explains to her friends.

"So the fact that they have it is bad news for us? Damn it all, any other ideas?" Laxus asks.

"...No...these guys are out of our league..." Shadow answers and that only makes everyone feel even more hopeless.

"But guys, I know about it too...So we're not fully out matched." Silver tries to keep them in it.

"Maybe, but right now the odds are not in our favor at all. Plus we're all still drained from our battle with Acnologia and Im pretty sure its not enough to just know about it Silver, we have to get off this island." Shadow counters.

"If your done giving yourselves a pep talk, Lightning God Storm!" Black lightning rains down from the sky.

"Everyone get off this island, meet back at the temple!" Shadow yells out quickly.

"Right!" Everyone yells as well, then right before the attack hits, everyone scatters into small teams of three and one team of four.

"How futile." Rufus grins at this.

Silver quickly runs to the shores of the island. "Oh man...I wish they didn't make me forget my teleport spell."

Shadow, Wendy and Gajeel are with her. "For sure, we could really use it right now."

"I lost Levi when we all scattered, I hope she's okay." Gajeel worries about his mate.

"Im sure everyone will be fine, but we gotta get out of here now." Wendy reminds him.

Back in the forest in several places the other three teams are Levi, Laxus and Blaze. Jura, Cobra and Ruby. And Marin, Sting and Layla. Orga appears in front of the first team. "Going somewhere? Lightning God Bellow."

Then Blaze pushes Laxus out in front. "Hey wait, what the hell are you doing?!"

"Your the Lightning Dragon, you deal with this!"

"Blaze, you know it wont work like that!" Levi reminds her, but then an loud explosion follows.

Meanwhile with the second team. "Okay I think we lost em." Cobra looks around, not seeing anyone following them.

Then a big shocker hits when Acnologia appears in front of them in his human form. "But you failed to lose me, oh and also your attacks earlier did next to nothing to me."

"You gotta be kidding me, someone help!" Ruby yells out.

"You guys go, Ill hold him back! Earth Dragon Quake Fist!" Jura makes several earth fists like before, but this time Acnologia moves his hand slightly and they all vanish.

"Your too weak, be gone." Then Acnologia throws Jura back with a single, quick attack.

Silver hears all the explosions. "Guys...the others...their in trouble." She scans the island with her spell to locate all their friends.

"Then lets go find em!" The four of them all run back into the forest to find everyone else, meanwhile Acnologia is throwing the second team around like ragdolls and Rufus has arrived at the location of the third team.

Sting then turns around with a look of despair on his face. "Its impossible, I don't think we can beat them!"

"Quite true, Ice Blade of Black Lightning." Rufus holds Sting in place with ice then shocks him with more lightning.

"No Sting! Leave him alone, Nature Dragon Blade!"

"Im with ya, Ice Dragon Blade!" They both slash at Rufus, but once again it does nothing to him as he charges up an attack to finish off Sting.

"I already told you, that's just the memory of me being there." The girls both get very scared as his power builds, but then someone quickly rushes in and stops his attack with ease. "Hmmm, I remember you."

"You cant fly away, so try fighting me." Bluenote appears between Rufus and the three dragons, they stare each other down, while Layla and Marin grab Sting and run away from the two non dragons.

Silver notices another person on the island, then she runs towards it to find out who it is and she finds Bluenote and Rufus. "I cant believe it...He's here..."

"Whose here?!" Gajeel yells.

"Whose that?" Wendy asks and they all see Bluenote too.

Then back with the first team. "Water Dragon Cyclone!"

"Fire Dragon Roar!" They manage to blow Orga back a little, then they keep running.

"Memory Make: Night of Falling Stars."

"Nice try, Gravity Change." Bluenote changes the gravity and the stars go up and not down.

"Hm, not bad. I have no memory of that attack ever missing its target, Memory Make: Scorching Land." Rufus then makes the ground burn up like lava.

"Too easy, Fall." Bluenote makes the ground all around him fall and the lava sinks into the earth, then two mages decide to use their fists to fight and Bluenote is actually able to hit Rufus.

"What? I have no memory of being hit." Rufus looks very caught off guard.

"Im at the Abyss of Sorcery too dumbass." Bluenote gives him an answer and the two keep fighting with everything they've got.

Silver keeps watching Bluenote fight Rufus. "Amazing, he's so powerful..."

"I don't know who this guy is, but he's buying us some time. Lets not waste it, find the others!" Shadow announces, then they keep looking for the others and they all kinda find them.

As all their running has lead them back to the same clearing where the four of them are and they brought Acnologia and Orga back with them. "Stop following us, Blood Dragon Sword!" Ruby turns around and tries to slash at Acnologia.

"Too slow." But then a single blast from Acnologia's mouth sends Ruby flying back, her attack failed and she got badly hurt.

"Back off, Fire Dragon Talon!" Blaze kicks Acnologia in the back, but then her leg really starts to hurt for some reason. "AAAAHHH! Its broken!" She falls and Acnologia gets back up, meanwhile Bluenote and Rufus's fight is shake the area to no end.

"Blaze! Ruby!" Silver runs to them both and casts a spell to heal them.

"With me Gajeel, Darkness Dragon Waxwing Flash!"

"Got it, Iron Dragon Club!" They both go to attack Acnologia, but they don't notice Orga moving in to attack them.

"Never let your guard down in the middle of a fight, Lightning God Charged Particle Cannon." Orga hits them both with it and they go flying into a tree with a big explosion.

"Shadow! Gajeel! This is too much!" Wendy falls to her knees and holds her head, crying hard at all this pain and chaos.

Meanwhile Acnologia has moved in on the third team. "Marin!" Layla calls out to her.

Marin is in Acnologia's grip and is badly injured, then he shoots a blast from his hand and damages her more. She hits the ground, but is able to glare up at him. "...B-Bastard...We refuse...to die...or be captured..."

"Well your options don't look so good right now." Acnologia shoots another beam at Layla, it hits her shoulder and she drops Sting on the ground and falls down herself. All three are now also badly injured.

Silver clenches her fists. "...Damn...Everyone is in trouble...I got to try something..." She thinks of something and begins charging for a spell, everyone all sees the magic circle in the air and a red phoenix in the middle. "Forbidden Spell: Tears of the Phoenix!" She casts the spell and all of her friends, including Bluenote have rain fall on them. The phoenix tears heal all their wounds, some of them heal in an instant and they all even get a power boost. Silver then begins breathing heavy as that was a very high leveled spell.

All 12 half dragons get back up and are fully healed. "Woah, nice work Silver!" Laxus is impressed with her.

"I agree, I didn't know you could do that." Shadow also looks at her, very impressed, then worried. "But are you okay?"

"Yeah...Ill live...Its a forbidden spell...It took a lot out of me...but Ill be fine." She smiles to reassure him.

"Eh? A Forbidden Spell? That's a new one for even me." Orga comments on it.

"Indeed, I have no memory of a spell like that." Rufus agrees.

"Excuse me, but we're not done here." Bluenote reminds them and they go back to fighting.

Then Acnologia begins to look rather pissed. "That's it, I have had it with your interfering Silver! It appears now that Ill have to do something drastic."

"Its a spell I made myself." Silver answers Rufus and Orga, then looks at Acnologia, scared at what he's going to do.

Then Sting steps forward and stares down Acnologia. "Look I've had enough of all this bullshit, I say whatever you got I can take it!"

"Very well, this spell will ensure Silver stops interfering." Acnologia quickly moves close to Sting, then touches his arm and Sting is gone. He's just gone, that spell teleported him to a random area in the world and the rest of the team are all left stunned.

"...Sting..." Layla begins to tear up.

"He's gone..." Marin adds.

"...Rrrr...Everyone! Get your asses off the island now!" Shadow yells out in anger, realizing what that spell did.

"Shadow...what did that spell do?" Silver looks at where Sting was and gets very worried.

"It works like a teleport spell, if he touches you he sends you to a random far away place in the world. I think that's what he ment when he said he was done with your interfering, he plans to seperate all of us." Then Shadow grabs her wrist and they start running, as Bluenote, Rufus and Orga keep fighting.

"But wait, what about Bluenote?" Silver looks back at him, Rufus and Orga.

"Who? And what about him?" Shadow doesn't know who she's talking about and keeps running, not wanting to lose anymore friends. But Layla refuses to run and glares at Acnologia.

"How dare you do that to my lover, now your gonna pay!" Layla yells in anger, but then Acnologia gets her too and she's gone now as well.

"How pathetic." The Dragon King comments, sounding a little bored.

Silver glares at Acnologia, but keeps running with Shadow and the others. "How are we going to get home? I cant use my teleport spell."

"We'll think of something, everyone watch out!"

Acnologia runs after a few more of them, but then Ruby jumps in front of him. "Ill hold him off, get to safety my friends!" She uses herself like a shield, but then quickly she's gone too.

"That's it, you just crossed the line bastard!" Laxus comes at Acnologia with fists of lightning, but he easily brushes him aside and goes after Blaze.

"Well Looks like this is it for me, see ya later boys and babes." Blaze says with tears in her eyes and grins before she vanishes too.

"No!...You bastard!...How dare you!" Silver glares at Acnologia.

"...B-Blaze...No...NOW YOUR SO DEAD!" Marin runs at the Dragon King with her ice blades and tears in her eyes, followed by Laxus once again.

"Do not let your emotions cloud your judgment." Then in one more quick movement both Laxus and Marin are gone as well, now the friends are down to only six dragons. Half of the total they had.

Bluenote continues to fight against Rufus and Orga. "I remember it, Abyss Break!"

"Lightning God Bellow!"

"Gravity Push!" Bluenote easily repels both their attacks.

Then back with the remains members of Neko Dragon Shadow gets very pissed and goes into his Light Darkness Dragon Mode. "ACNOLOGIA YOU BASTARD, LEAVE US ALONE!" He glares at him with tons of power surging from and all throughout his body.

Silver keeps Wendy close to her, not wanting her to vanish too.

"Im with ya man, no way if this our final stand! Iron Dragon Club!" Gajeel hits Acnologia right in the face, but it looks like it did nothing.

"I agree, stand together and we'll prevail! Water Dragon Scald!"

"Ill help too, this loser is going down! Poison Dragon Roar!" The two of them stand on either side of Gajeel and attack as well.

"...I...Im sorry Silver, but I have to help them! Im not just gonna be scared and run away this time, plus Im worried about Shadow! Sky Dragon Sword!" Wendy escapes Silver's grasp and runs in to help them. All three of their attacks hit hard too, but once again nothing and they're all shocked by his true strength even more.

"Leave it to me, Light Darkness Dragon Rough Silk and Ray!" Shadow hits him with both and once again he seems to shrug it all off, this makes Shadow even more angry. "Light Darkness Drive!" He then charges at the king with all his speed. "Light Darkness Dragon Sword Horn!" It hits him very hard, but he blocks it with one hand and flicks Shadow aside like a bug.

"Why is nothing working? None of their attacks are doing any kind of damage." Silver comments, feeling very scared.

"Your all far too young to hurt me in any way, now be gone." Then in three quick movements Gajeel, Levi and Cobra are all gone. Then he turns to Wendy who is scared stiff with her mouth gapping open.

"WENDY!" Shadow rushes over to her, but he's too late.

"...Shadow...Silver...take care...Until we meet again..." Is that last thing Wendy says, with tears overflowing from her eyes.

Then she's gone too and there are only two dragons left, then Shadow gets more mad then ever before. "THAT'S IT, LIGHT DARKNESS DRAGON FLASH FANG!" It blast it at Acnologia, but he easily dodges it and now Shadow is out of energy as he falls on the ground and is unable to get back up. "Rgh...Damn it..."

"Shadow!" Silver runs over to him. "Shadow, are you okay?" She kneels down to him and still looks worried.

"...S-Silver...Im just...drained..." He weakly answers her.

Then Jura moves in on Acnologia. "You've taken all of our comrades from us, now you will meet your end! Earth Dragon Secret Art! Shaking Core: Tectonic Slam!" He hits Acnologia with tons more power then even a 10 on the seismic scales, but Acnologia blocks it with his hand, it does nothing once again and now Jura is gone too.

Shadow then manages to get up, but falls back down to his knees in despair. "...Gone...Their all gone...Im the only one left..."

Silver sheds a few tears and uses a spell to help Shadow regain some power.

But then Acnologia closes in on them. "Just one more, it was extremely foolish to think you ever had a chance of defeating me."

Shadow looks at him and realizes they are too weak to beat him, then he pushes Silver aside and looks back at her with tears overflowing from his eyes. "...Silver...please...don't be sad...We will see each other again...someday...Until then...I love you." Then he's gone too and Silver is all alone again, with no half dragons at all.

Silver looks shocked that their all gone. "No...No, No!...YOU BASTARD, HOW DARE YOU TAKE AWAY THE PEOPLE I CARE AND LOVE!" She glares at Acnologia deadly and an enormous amount of magic can be felt coming off of her.

Bluenote, Rufus and Orga have all stopped fighting as well and the sun has begun to set over the island. "...My son...It was for the best...they all were to fall." Bluenote comments with his eyes closed.

"Ill remember this day forever, the end of the Neko Dragon guild." Rufus comments as well.

"We were supposed to capture them, now who knows where they are." Orga adds.

Then Acnologia, still in his human form stands over Silver, not afraid of her at all. "It is done, I have no further reason to be near you. Goodbye for now Silver." He then begins walking away from her.

"No! You tell me where all my friends are!" She continues to glare at him, deadly.

The Dragon King doesn't turn to her. "Your in no position to order me, besides I don't control where that spell sends them. So I have no idea, but anywhere is better then being near you." He then turns into his dragon form and flies away into the clouds, no longer seen.

Then Silver falls to her knees, crying hard. "...Its not fair...Its just not fair...We all finally got all the dragons back together...and now...who knows where they could be?..."

Rufus and Orga have already left and Bluenote stares at her. "Silver, this is the end of the current journey between you and the dragons. Now it is time to look ahead to the next journey, for when one door closes another one opens. Dwell on that for a while, grow strong and seek them out. Only then will you all be reunited as one again." Then he disappears too, leaving her all alone as the sun continues to set.

She tries wiping her tears away. "This isn't fair...Im not sure where to even look for...or how to find them..."

There is no one around her to answer, as the sky grows darker and darker with every second.

She summons up the tent, lays down inside it and prays that all of her friends are safe. "Please...be safe." Then she closes her eyes and falls asleep.

The following day all 12 of them wake up and see where they ended up.

"Woah, this place looks...new." Wendy is now on an island in the sky.

"Ugh, damn dragon king. Where am I anyway?" Gajeel is now at an abandoned, but functional iron works plant.

"Just five more minutes, Im almost there. UH?! Damn it, I was so close too." Blaze is now in some magma fields at the base of a volcano.

"Ah...Its so pretty here, but where is everyone else?" Levi ended up in the middle of the ocean in the middle of a big coral reef.

"Uhhh...not my best idea...So what happened anyway?" Ruby is now at an abandoned medical center, but it used to be the best in the world.

"Blaze stop, not now. AH! ...Weird dream, what is this place though?" Marin is in the middle of a blizzard on a frozen island.

"...If I see him again he's dead...What is this place?" Cobra is in a place called the Toxic Bogs, where only the highly venomous can survive.

"Hmmm, my guild mates are all lost and Im in what appears to be a desert." Jura is now in the biggest desert in the world, it goes on for miles.

"Bastard dragon king, I hope everyone's alright though." Laxus ended up in a place with only tall mountains and dark thunder clouds year round.

"...Mmmmm...What? Where am I? Whose there?" Layla is now on an island populated only by plants, and their the most dangerous and powerful species of plants in the world.

"Guys?! Hello?! Is anyone out there?!" Sting is at a place called the Shimmering Caves, they shine all day and night thanks to the many varieties of rare crystals found only there.

"Silver! Hello? Where am I?" Shadow ended up in front of a house that he doesn't quite recognize, then someone walks up behind him.

"Shadow, we need to talk." Its Bluenote.

Then back with Silver, she's suddenly back at the temple in the morning. She wakes up and looks around. "What?...How did I get here?...Why the temple?" She gets up and remembers everyone is gone.

Still no answers come to her and no voices are heard, just an empty temple.

She looks down and goes into the library to try and look for a spell that could help her find her friends.

Two weeks go by and all 12 of them explore their new environments, they all get into some trouble, but they all adapt to them for now. And Silver still finds no spells that are able to locate them.

The magic neko rests her face in her hands, slowly gets up, walks outside and looks up at the sky, wondering if their all okay. Then she begins to recall a bunch of good and bad times she had with each of them. She sheds a few tears, thinking about all the times they all had together. But then she hears footsteps approaching the temple. She keeps her guard up and watches for whoever is coming.

Then the being appears, its the same female scientists from before. "Hello again Silver."

Silver looks at her, shocked to see her again. "...H-How...are you here?"

"Im sorry, I kinda read your file when you worked at the lab. I also heard about what happened, it was all over the news not too long ago." The older woman hands her the article, its all about the 12 dragons and how they are all now missing again.

This makes Silver quickly look down. "...I couldn't stop them all from disappearing...I don't know where they are...I had made friends with them all...and now their gone...and I cant find a spell to help me find where they are..." She begins crying again.

"I imagined you must feel awful, Im very sorry Silver. I know they were your friends, if I knew where they were Id tell you, but Im afraid no one knows." The older woman tries to comfort her.

"Its okay...I just have to get stronger...then Ill be able to fine them..." Silver wipes away her tears.

"What makes you say that? I thought you were already plenty strong."

"I know...but I cant find a spell to find them."

"Who told you to get stronger? Why don't you tell me exactly what happened."

"Okay...I think you should sit down." Silver begins explaining everything about meeting Shadow's father and the events that happened after the last time they met.

She is in complete awe by it all. "...Wow...just wow...I had no idea it happened like that. It all sounds so unreal, but I believe you. This would've been an incredible adventure for you, that is if they were still here." She then looks down a bit too.

"Yeah...that's why I need to get stronger...to find them all again."

"...Silver...did you ever think that maybe your not the only one that needs to get stronger? Maybe this was for the best. You all got separated because you were faced with opponents you couldn't beat no matter what you tried, just think about it for a second."

"But...Im...the weakest...No matter what I do...Im not much help...compared to the others..."

"That may be true, but think about how they must feel right now as well. Not only did they lose to the Dragon King himself, but they weren't able to keep you safe. Sure nothing bad happened to you, but they don't know that. I know you don't wanna always be protected by them, but still all they wanna do is keep you safe. There's always gonna be someone stronger then you Silver, the trick is just to accept it. The same way the 12 of them accepted you. Did that help at all?"

"A bit...but...I want us all to be together..."

"And Im sure they want the same, but if you all don't get stronger then the strong enemies will keep coming after you. You may have this temple where the Magic Council cant get in, but eventually they'll find a way. Hiding is no way to live Silver, they wanna see the outside world without fear. If you keep them here and only here, it'll be like they never left the lab. Do you understand what Im saying?"

"Yes...I cant keep them here forever...They need to find their own places to live and be happy...and even I cant stop them..."

"Good, then you do understand. But even so, they'll be back Im sure of it. They care about you Silver, just think about it for a minute."

Silver then begins to think about moments she's had with each of the half dragons that express how much each of them cares about her. "...Yeah, they do..." She keeps her head down, thinking about everything that's happened.

"See? They will be back, but when they feel their strong enough and their ready." The older woman puts her arm around Silver's shoulder, still trying to sound comforting.

"...I hope so...I don't want to wait forever..." Silver sheds a few more tears.

The older female hugs her. "Please don't cry anymore, Im sure they wont make you wait forever."

Silver gently hugs her back. "Ill try...but still...I help worrying for them..." She tries to wipe her tears away again.

"And they feel the same Im sure, but just have hope. They'll be back, someday."

"Okay...I will, thank you."

"Anytime, in the meantime you should do as you were told and get stronger. Both for yourself and for them, also keep your eye on the news. Their might be new info on them sometime, ya never know. Goodbye for now and good luck Silver." The older woman leaves the temple.

"Thank you and goodbye." Silver watches her leave and goes back to learning as much spells as she can, taking her advice to get stronger.

Then another week later a breaking news story comes on the viewing crystal in the temple. "This just in, another Magic Council HQ was just brutally attacked. It was done by the usual man Bluenote and what appears to be the dragon of darkness."

"Bluenote and Shadow?...Did he tell him?..." Silver looks at the news for more info.

"We don't have much information at this time, but we did recover this single piece of footage from the building just as the two disappeared. Lets go to it." They play it, its a video of Shadow with a message to Silver and all the other half dragons.

"Hey guys, I know all of can hear this. Its been three weeks since we've seen each other and Ive realized something's, we aren't strong enough to be free just yet. That's why starting now we're gonna use this time apart to our advantage, starting now we all must train. How long? We'll all meet back at the temple in four years. I know that sounds like a long time, but please just bare with me. It hurts me to, to be apart from you guys for so long, especially you Silver. But what's done is done, we're training for four years. All of you please stay alive in that time, get stronger, strong enough so that no one will ever beat us or threaten again, and meet back at the temple in exactly four years. Starting now. Good luck to all of you and I love you. All of you, goodbye for now." That's the end of the message.

Silver can feel her heart crack a bit, after hearing four years, but she knows its for the best. So she continues her research and plans to go to other master wizards to learn much more. Hoping she'll be able to be more help to all of her friends in the future.

Meanwhile all the others hear the message as well.

"Four years huh? Fine then, but when I get back Im gonna beat ya Shadow." Gajeel says confidently, then begins eating a piece of iron.

"That's a long time, but it is for the best. Ill make you proud big bro, I promise." Wendy says with tears in her eyes, looking up at the sky.

"Four years?! Is he insane?!...Oh well, at least Ill finally be old enough to get with Marin." Blaze snickers a bit, then turns back to her new found master.

"Same old Shadow, he just wants to make sure we're all ready for anything." Levi smiles contently, while floating in the gentle ocean.

"I hope everyone will be okay in that time, now where do I begin?" Ruby begins looking through all the medical books, learning all that she can.

"Tch, this should definitely be interesting. I wonder what everyone will be like after its all over?" Marin stares off into the ever present blizzard and wonders.

"I knew right away he'd say something like that, very well then. Lets get started." Cobra grins, licks his lips, then turns back to the giant snakes of the bog.

"That does seem like a long time, but I bet it'll fly by in no time if we all focus on our training." Jura says, determined to become as strong as possible.

"Huh? Is her for real? Ahahahah! This is gonna be a blast!" Laxus laughs, thinking about how much stronger he can become in that time.

"That's a long time to be apart from my Stingy, but until then Ill do my best to fulfill his expectations." Layla walks back into the thick jungle, with all the vicious plants all around her.

"Shadow...when this time is over, lets fight you and I." Sting says, looking up at the sky and thinking about his longtime rival. All of them heard that message in different ways, but it somehow got through to them all.

"Were you sure about that Shadow? I know you want everyone to become as strong as they can, but four years? Wont you miss them?" Bluenote and Shadow stand out on a cliff overlooking the ocean, in front of that old house Shadow ended up at.

"...I will Bluenote, but still I know they'll all be just fine. Get stronger everyone, I believe in each of you and when this time is over I want nothing more then to see you all..." Then Shadow cries hard at the thought of not seeing any of them for all that time, close his eyes and faces the sky. "I WANT TO SEE YOU!"

Silver was actually able to hear that last part, very faintly though. She looks up at the sky, understanding it. "Shadow...I promise...Ill get strong...I swear it." A few tears come down from her eyes, as she prays everyone will be okay. Then she starts her training for the next four years.

* * *

**And so they begin their own journeys alone, to become as strong as they can. For themselves and each other. What will they be like after four years? Wait and see for yourselves.**


	29. Chapter 29: Four Years Later

**LEMON Warning.**

**So after four long years of training their all back, some have changed a lot, while others haven't changed much. But they've all gotten stronger, see for yourself.**

* * *

Over the course of their training for the next four years, all 12 dragons and Silver change a lot. They all get much stronger, they get older too obviously, they even change their outfits and Shadow leaves his katana behind because he knows he doesn't need it anymore. They all meet their own fair share of problems, but eventually these four years pass and its a new bright sunny day at the temple.

Silver slowly wakes up, as she mostly stayed at the temple, but also went around the world to learn from other masters of magic. She has learned so much, she's now 21, her brunette hair is now even longer, it reaches her ankles, she does cut it. She has also gotten taller, she now wears a long sleeved light purple shirt, revealing her shoulders, dark blue pants, black boots that reach her knees, a bit of gold at the top of them and a long dark brown jacket that is slight closed and splits in two near the bottom. She knows it may take a little while for the 12 dragons to make it from where they were, so she waits for them to start showing up. She makes sure the temple is nice and clean for them, as she enchants some cleaning supplies to start cleaning everything.

After another few hours someone finally shows up. "Hello? Shadow? Silver? Im back." Its Wendy. She's is now 16, she's taller, sounds older and looks older. She has really filled out, having gained some nice curves. Her hair got longer too, not as long as Silver's though. She is now dressed in a white skirt with some light frills at the end, a sky blue sleeveless top with an X and O over each side of her chest, and some dark blue sandals to match her hair.

Silver goes over to see who it is and stares at the other girl. "...W-Wendy?" She's not sure if it is her.

Wendy stares back at her and almost instantly recognizes her scent. Then she smiles big and almost tears up. "Silver!" She runs over to her hugs her tightly. "I missed you."

"Oh Wendy...I cant believe its you...Look at you, you look so grown up." Silver smiles, hugs the younger girl back tightly and sheds a few tears out of joy.

"Thanks Silver, these last four years were pretty kind as you can see. You look great too, I like that outfit." Wendy breaks the hug and smiles back at her.

"Thank you Wendy and you look lovely too, I cant wait to see the others."

"Excuse me, but I hope im not inturrupting anything." Gajeel says sarcastically and walks in with a grin on his face. He is now 22, got taller and looks older, as they all will. He now wears a long black coat, open, with flame patterns at the ends of the sleeves. A dark green sleevless shirt under it, a yellow head band, tan colored pants, black boots, metal cuffs on his ankles and wrists, and fingerless gloves this time with iron on the knuckles.

"Gajeel! How are you?" Wendy turns to him and smiles.

"Wendy? Silver? Damn." It takes him a minute to recognize them, then he takes in their new appearances.

"Oh Gajeel, its so good to see you." Silver smiles at him.

"Likewise, you both changed a lot." He comments again.

"Ill say, you both look hotter then my fire." Blaze walks in and is now 18. Her chest has swollen quite a bit, her hair didn't get much longer and looks pretty much the same. She wears a bright red bikini top, with jean short shorts and a tattoo on her right arm that reads "BURN"

"Oh hey Blaze, glad to see you haven't changed much." Wendy smiles at her.

"Yeah...Id thought you'd have grown up a bit..." Silver sighs a bit, but smiles.

"Well where I was it was even hotter then me, so of course I had to dress down a little." Blaze leans back in a chair and grins.

"A little?" Gajeel says sarcastically.

"Ya think Marin will like it?" Blaze asks.

"...Im not sure." Wendy is a little afraid to answer that, having learned a lot more about more mature activities in the last four years.

"Im not going to reply to that, but its nice to see you guys again." Silver comments, trying to change the subject.

Then someone else walks in. "Ah my good friends and mate, its so good to see you all again." This time its Levi, who is now 21, her hair and chest both grew. She is dressed in an aqua blue sun dress with ocean and sea life patterns on it, a matching sun hat and flip flops.

"Levi! I missed you." Gajeel remarks and they share a kiss then smile at each other.

"I missed you to Gajeel."

"Hi Levi." Wendy greets her.

"Sup babe." As does Blaze.

"Levi you look great." Silver smiles at her.

Levi smiles back at them all. "You to Silver, you all do."

"I agree, its been too long my friends." Jura walks in shortly after and is 23 now, his outfit didn't change much, but it is now in a more desert fashion. His beard grew longer, his muscles grew a lot, he now has a light mustache and he has no hair on the top of his head at all now.

"Well Jura, you beefed up." Gajeel comments.

"That's an understatement." Blaze adds.

"Jura, good to see you." Silver greets him with her usual smile.

"Likewise Silver, you look well." Jura smiles back.

"This is great so far, we're up to five dragons already." Wendy takes a quick head count.

"Better make that six." Marin walks in and is now 18. Her hair is almost as long as Silver's now, she wears white snow gloves that go up to her elbows and she kept the whole princess outfit theme. She now wears a head dress that lays like a piece of cloth on her head with several jewels on it, her dress is now a one piece and made for fighting, but still keeps the princess theme none the less.

"Marin!" Blaze throws herself at her, but Marin blocks her.

"Easy girl, lets wait until after everyone shows up."

"Great, now we're half way there." Levi comments, happily.

Silver giggles a bit. "Nice to see you again Marin."

Marin giggles a bit too. "Likewise Silver, glad to see Im not the only one who let their hair grow out. Ya like my ice princess outfit? I made it myself."

"No way, its awesome." Wendy comments in awe.

"Thanks Wendy, you look cute too." Marin smiles at the younger bluenette.

"Yeah, Im glad to and your outfit its beautiful." Silver adds.

Then the next dragon arrives. "Sup dragons and Silver, good to see ya again. Its been far too long." Cobra arrives and is 22, with his hair spiked and a big scar over his right eye so it stays closed. He wears a dark purple shirt, it looks similar to a robe you see on nobles. He wears a white cape with a tall black collar, a bright red band around his waist and black pants with dark purple shoes.

"Nice threads man." Gajeel comments.

"You know it." Cobra thanks him.

"Oh hey Cobra, nice to see you." Silver smiles once again.

Cobra smiles back. "Likewise Silver, where have the years gone?"

"Good then, now there are seven dragons present here. Only five more." Jura counts.

"I wonder who will show up next." Wendy thinks out loud.

"That would be me darlings." Ruby walks in and is now 20. With her blood red hair tied back in some long twin tails while still letting her bangs cover her forehead, she wears a crimson colored outfit with black frills that appears to be a gothic Lolita style. On her head she wears a matching net bow and even a matching collar around her neck. But what really catches everyone's attention is her chest, its swollen so much in the last four years. It bounces with every step she takes, everyone's jaw drops and the boys noses bleed.

"...Damn...and she had the smallest rack four years ago..." Blaze's nose bleeds too and she drools a bit.

"Oh Ruby, you have grown up so much." Silver smiles and hugs her gently.

Ruby hugs her back. "Thank you Silver, so have you. You all have."

"We're all happy to see you, but umm..." Wendy blushes, looking at Ruby's huge chest, then quickly looks away.

"Oh yeah these, well I am the Blood Dragon. Over these years I learned how to change any part of my body however I want, since the human body is mostly blood it was easy to figure out. And thus Ive increased the size of my chest." They bounces again.

"...That's a big understatement..." Marin is too shocked for words too.

"Maybe two big understatements..." Levi adds, in the same state.

"Oh I see...but could you...not have them so big?...The boys and Blaze might die of blood loss." Silver asks her.

Ruby proceeds to eat their fallen blood. "More for me then and I can easily revive them if they do, besides I like my chest the way it is now."

"Then allow me to break the tension." Laxus arrives in a flash of lightning, he is also 23 now. He kept the coat he wore four years ago, but traded it in for a bigger size to accommodate for his larger build. He also wears a black sleeveless shirt, red pants and black shoes. His hair didn't change much, but his muscles did get bigger and he now has a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt over his right eye.

"Well if it isn't Laxus himself." Gajeel comments with a grin.

"About time you showed up." Cobra does the same.

"Okay Ruby and hey Laxus." Silver smiles once more.

Laxus smiles back.

"Okay so now all that's left is Layla, Sting and Shadow." Levi deduces.

"Our fearless and powerful leader." Blaze adds.

"Tch, yeah right. Maybe four years ago, I bet now I could kick his ass of darkness." Gajeel laughs a bit.

"You shouldn't underestimate Shadow Gajeel, he got stronger too ya know." Wendy defends him.

"Yeah, don't say that. Plus he can use light now as well." Silver adds.

"He was clearly the strongest four years ago, and all this time could've only made him stronger." Jura states the obvious.

"If you thought he was strong before, I bet now he's able to beat the best of the 10 Wizard Lords by himself without even a scratch." Marin adds.

"Ya think so? We'll have to test that theory when we shows up." Laxus says with a grin, eager to test Shadow's new powers.

Then a large flower blooms in front of the temple, it opens to reveal Layla. "Good afternoon my friends, how's it going?" She is now 21, with a new pair of glasses and longer green hair cut in a Japanese princess style now with two flowers in it at her temples. She now wears a blazer with green lining, with a gold tie and a white collared shirt underneath it. She also wears a pair of bright green tights, knee high boots matching her blazer and a frilled skirt also matching it.

"Nice entrance Layla." Silver smiles at her too. "Now its just Sting and Shadow."

Layla smiles back. "Thank you Silver, so my dear Stingy isnt here yet?"

"Unfortunately not, Im sure he and Shadow are just a little late is all." Levi reassures her.

"I hope so, I really wanna see Shadow. He's still my big bro and I miss him." Wendy adds.

"Yeah, I want Shadow to come too. Ive missed him so much." Silver agrees.

Then everyone hears footsteps approach the temple. "Next one has arrived, is it Shadow?" Ruby asks.

"Try again, Im his opposite." Sting walks in and is now 22, with his usual hair style. However he now wears a light jacket that doesn't go passed his waist with white feathers at the collar and a black shirt underneath, both open to reveal his toned upper chest and abs. He also still wears his dark blue elbow high gloves, black pants with a single white stripe on both sides, and black shoes. He also wears a single crystal earing on his left ear, its made from the crystals from where he was.

Layla then tears up a lot and jumps into Sting's arms. "Stingy! I missed you so much!"

He smiles warmly at her and gently strokes her head. "I missed you to Layla, its good to see you again. Did you all miss me much?"

"Hey Sting..." Silver smiles, but feels a bit lonely since she's the only one whose mate hasn't arrived.

Wendy puts her hand on Silver's shoulder. "Don't worry Silver, Im sure he'll be here soon. He loves you."

"Yeah, I know Wendy...I just want everyone to be here...all together." Silver smiles at her.

Everyone else all smile as well, in different ways, but they all want the same thing. Then everyone hears whistling, its a song. It starts quiet and it keeps getting louder.

"Does everyone else hear that?" Gajeel asks, looking around for the source.

"Whistling?" Layla adds, doing the same thing.

"...Could that be...Shadow?" Silver also looks around for the source of the whistling.

Then the clouds cover the sun as if something made the area darker, then a single shadow, darker then the rest appears at the front of the temple. The whistling sound seems to be coming from it.

"Its coming from there...but...I dont understand...How's that happening?" Silver looks at the shadow, then up at the sky.

Then the shadows begin to converge in a single spot at the front of the temple and Shadow himself begins to rise out of them.

"Shadow?" Layla asks.

"Id say so." Sting answers and everyone watches.

Silver keeps watching, as he appears. "...Sh-Shadow?"

After another minute he appears in full view and the sun begins to shine again, he's now 22 as well. He's also tied his now longer hair back like Bluenote, but his is not nearly as long as Bluenote's and it still covers his left eye. He's also got a scar across the top of his nose and he no longer has his katana with him, he doesn't need it anymore. He's wearing some black and white body armor on his chest and lower neck, its thin but strong and flexible. His left arm is bare except for a black wrist band with a white stripe at the front of it. His right side however is adorned in what looks like a traditional Japanese robe, it goes down a little passed his knee and is white with darkness and shadow patterns all over it. Around his waist is a dark blue tie, similar to what Cobra is wearing around his waist. For pants he wears black pants with white at the top and black down the rest of the way, with more shadow and darkness patterns at the bottom of the white half. And black shoes to top it all off.

"Sh-Shadow...Shadow!" Silver runs at him and tackle hugs him to the ground, crying hard.

Shadow cries a little too and hugs her back. "Silver...Ive missed you so much."

Silver slowly sits up and lets him sit up too. "I missed you so much Shadow."

"Same for me Silver, you look amazing and I can feel your new power." He smiles at her. "Im very proud of you."

Silver smiles too, tears still running down her face. "Thank you Shadow...I had to get stronger...and Bluenote...did he tell you?"

"Yes, he did. Also, I got all my memories back. I remember everything, my family, my mother, all of it." He wipes her tears away. "Please don't cry Silver, everything is okay now."

"You did, really?...Also...okay...Ill stop." She wipes the rest of her tears away.

Then Shadow stands up and gives Silver his hand. "Yes I did, not only that. But Im now at the Abyss of Sorcery, I have many new powers Silver. Im not the same person I used to be, Im much stronger in many ways."

Silver takes his hand and stands up. "Really? Your there too? That's great Shadow, Im so happy." She smiles at him.

He smiles back, then turns to everyone else. "Hello everyone, you all look very well."

Wendy tears up and hugs him tightly now. "Big bro! Shadow! I missed you, I love you!"

Shadow hugs her back. "I missed you to Wendy and I love you too, its good to finally see all of you again as well."

"Welcome back man, glad to see ya again." Gajeel grins at him.

"Love the new look, now your the hot one." Blaze adds.

"We're all happy to have you back Shadow." Levi smiles warmly.

"And you made it to the Abyss of Sorcery? Well how about that?" Ruby is impressed.

"No one better mess with us now, I can feel your new power from here." Marin is also impressed.

"So can I, seems like he's still the strongest." Cobra grins too.

"Seems so, honestly though I wouldn't want it any other way." Jura feels content.

"Later I want a rematch Shadow." Laxus grins at him, ready for a fight.

"That's my line, you and me Shadow." Sting agrees and shares Laxus' feeling.

"Lets save that for later, shall we boys?" Layla calms them down. Everyone smiles at Shadow, in different ways again and he smiles back.

"Oh and guys I have a big feast ready for us in the dining room. Lets go." Silver smiles and heads to the dining room.

All 12 dragons smile as well and follow her, then they all sit down and begin eating. "Everyone, Id like to make a toast. To the Neko Dragon family reunited and stronger then ever, lets never lose again!" Shadow announces.

"Yeah, welcome back!" Everyone yells out, they all toast and drink, then keep eating.

After awhile they all head off to bed, content with the great meal they just had. "Your rooms are the same and there's another for Layla and Sting since they didn't come here before right?" Silver directs them.

"Thank you Silver, lets go Stingy." Layla thanks her and tugs on Sting's arm.

"Yeah, it was a pretty long trip getting here." Sting and Layla go into their room.

Then Shadow opens the door to his and Silver's room. "Shall we?" He asks her.

"Okay." She smiles and goes into their room.

Shadow follows her in. "Its been so long since Ive been here, it almost feels different."

"Well I did get new beds and I changed all the bathrooms too, they're bigger now."

"That all sounds great and to hear you made it to the Abyss of Sorcery too is amazing, plus I really like that new outfit of course."

"Yeah, I still don't fully get it, but Im learning and thanks Shadow. You look great too."

"Thanks Silver, I could probably teach you what you dont understand. Bluenote or dad for me, taught me all about it. Ive learned many new spells as well."

"Okay, thanks Shadow. Lets get some sleep okay?" Silver goes to her wardrobe and starts to change into her nightgown.

Shadow disappears into darkness and when he reappears he's taken off his armor, his robe, his waist tie and his shoes.

"Why did you go into the shadows to change? You know you can change right here." Silver questions him.

"True, but its quicker that way. Plus the darkness makes excellent storage for the next time I need it. On the other hand you my darling look enchanting." Shadow looks at her body in her nightgown.

She blushes and smiles. "Thank you love." She sits down on the bed.

He sits next to her and puts his arm around her. "These last four years have been filled with many things, but mostly its been filled with longing for you Silver."

She blushes hard. "...Oh...I see..."

"Also four mating seasons passed and while I did learn how to control myself, I still could only think about you through it all. I always knew you'd make it to the Abyss of Sorcery, there aren't that many who can reach it. Im just so happy to see you again, Im sorry I made you wait so long."

She blushes more. "No...its fine Shadow...Im just glad your here with me...and yeah, Im so happy I could get to the Abyss of Sorcery." She then smiles again.

"Me and Bluenote knew you would, seems we both reached it." He smiles as well.

"Yeah...and...umm...Shadow...can I ask you something?" She blushes a bit.

"Of course Silver, anything."

"Well now that your able to keep your humanity and able to be a dragon...I...was thinking...could it be possible...for us to...have a...b-b-baby?" She blushes very hard and looks down.

He blushes hard at her request then regains his composure. "...Okay...Im ready if you are Silver."

She blushes hard and looks at him. "...R-Really Shadow?"

He looks back at her. "Yes Silver...if you want to then Im ready."

She blushes, smiles and hugs him gently. "Thank you Shadow, I love you."

He blushes a bit, smiles and hugs her back. "I love you to Silver, I don't ever want to be apart from you again."

"Me neither." She kisses him gentle.

He kisses her back.

She wraps her arms around his neck.

He wraps his arms around her waist.

She slowly starts to lay down with him on top and keeps kissing him.

He holds her close, admiring how her body has changed in the last four years and keeps kissing her back.

She tugs on his outfit, gently.

He does the same, and gently tugs on her nightgown.

She blushes, slowly sits up, undoes the back of her nightgown and pulls it down, taking it fully off.

He blushes, looking at her body.

The magic neko blushes hard.

The Darkness Dragon stands up and takes his pants off, revealing his black boxers to her.

She blushes harder.

Shadow then gets close to her and looks her in the eyes. "Its been four years, you cant tell me your still embarrassed when we do this Silver."

She keeps blushing. "...We haven't done it in so long...so I forget...You've seen me naked...but...Im now a woman...So my body is different now...So yeah, Im a bit embarrassed..."

He blushes a bit himself. "Im different now too ya know. Ive got a few scars from training with my dad, my muscles have also grown a bit, we've both changed Silver. But that's okay, Ill always love you and your more beautiful now then ever before to me."

Silver blushes more. "I love you to Shadow, you'll always be the one I love."

"I feel the same way about you Silver." He blushes more as well.

She blushes, smiles and slowly lays down on her back again. "...W-Well...lets...continue..." She looks up at him.

He looks back down at her and gulps a bit. "Yes, lets." He kneels on top of her and slowly takes her bra off, then admires her newly sized breasts.

She blushes hard and looks at him.

He blushes hard and looks back, then slowly slides her panties off. Then takes in the beauty of her new fully nude form. "...The most beautiful thing Ive ever seen."

She blushes even harder. "...Th-Thank you..." She then glances at his boxers.

He gets the message and takes them off, letting his erection out for her to see. Its gotten bigger as well.

She blushes hard and stares at it.

He blushes hard and stares at her. "...So..."

She blushes harder. "...W-What's...wrong?" She looks up at him.

"...Nothing...I just...never thought Id be doing something like this...During my time at the lab all I cared about was seeing the outside world...but looking back at everything that's happened...Im happy about it all...That's all..."

She smiles at him. "Im glad Shadow. I met you and everyone. I wouldn't change a thing."

He smiles back. "Me neither Silver...Now then...lets do this." He positions himself over her.

She blushes hard and looks at him. "...Okay Shadow."

He blushes just as hard and looks back. "...Im glad its with you Silver..." Then he enters her and moans. "Aaahhh...Yes...Ive been waiting for this...You feel...so much...better then I remember...Aaahhhh..."

She blushes and moans. "AAaaahhh...Sh-Shadow...it...feels...so much better...then...last...time...AAAaaahh..."

He does the same and pushes himself deeper inside her. "Aaaahhhh...Yeah...So amazing...Worth...the wait..."

She blushes more and moans more. "AAAaaaahhhh...Sh-Shadow...OOOooohhh...M-More..."

He hears her request, then starts massaging her right breast, licking her left breast, and massaging and thrusting three fingers in and out of her butt. All the while going faster and deeper inside her.

She blushes hard and moans loud. "AAAaaaahhhh!...Sh-Shadow!...OOOooohhh!...H-Harder!...AAAaaahhh!...F-Faster!...S-So...amazing!..."

He bites her left nipple, pinches her right one, and goes faster and deeper into her butt and flower. While moaning loudly.

She continues to blush harder and moan louder. "AAAaaaahhhh!...Sh-Shadow!...OOOooohhh!...I-Im...c-cumming!...S-So...a-amazing!...M-More!"

He feels his climax about to hit hard as well, so he pushes himself as deep into her as he can go. Once he does that he cums hard into her and feels her love juices come as well, he stays in her while moaning loudly.

She cums hard as well and pants heavily.

Shadow stops all his actions and pants heavily as well. "...Silver...that was...the best...ever..." He then licks some of the love juices. "...Tastes even better now then ever before as well..."

"Yeah...It was great...I loved it..." Silver smiles at him.

He smiles back and pulls out of her. "I love you Silver, your the one I wanna be with forever."

"I love you too Shadow...I don't want anyone else."

He then lays next to her. "Me neither Silver, Im right where I wanna be."

She smiles. "I do wonder...if the others heard us."

"Not likely, I cast a Dark Space Spell just as I entered the room. I figured we might end up doing this, so I wanted to be prepared." He smiles back.

She blushes. "Oh I see...Well what if they notice the spell?"

"That's the other trick, my dark magic can go completely unnoticed. Dad taught me that one, so don't worry about a thing Silver."

"Okay Shadow." She smiles and yawns. "Lets get some sleep."

"Yeah, Im so happy to be able to sleep next to you again Silver." He pulls the blanket over them and holds her close.

"Yeah, me to." She snuggles into him and falls asleep.

He smiles at her sleeping face. "Its good to finally be back, my lovely Silver." Then he closes his eyes and falls asleep as well.

The next morning comes and Silver is still asleep.

Shadow wakes up and yawns. "Best nights sleep Ive had in a long time." He whispers, so as not to wake Silver up.

She cuddles into the blanket, still asleep.

Shadow looks down at her and smiles. "It really is good to be back."

Then Silver slowly starts to wake and yawns.

"Good morning my dear Silver."

She smiles at him. "Morning my darling Shadow."

He smiles back. "Did ya sleep well?"

"Best in so long." She looks at him.

He looks back. "I agree."

Silver cuddles into him.

Shadow holds her close. "...So...how long until we know if your...expecting or not?"

"Well in a few days if I get sick, that's a possible sign. Then we'll have to get it tested to get a final answer."

"Okay, got it."

"So we wait and see okay?" She smiles.

He smiles back. "Yeah, I gotta say its actually pretty exciting."

"Yeah, but don't tell the others until we're sure okay?"

"I agree."

She smiles, gets up to get her clothes and goes to take a shower.

Shadow gets up and follows her into the shower.

Silver goes into the shower and turns the water on.

Since the bathroom is bigger now, Shadow uses a separate showerhead and begins cleaning himself.

Silver washes herself and her hair.

Shadow soon finishes, dries himself, and uses his darkness to get dressed in a split second.

Silver finishes too, dries herself and gets dressed.

"I really like what you've done with the place Silver, I think Ill have to make this our guild hall."

She smiles. "Thank you Shadow and yeah that would be nice."

He smiles back. "Your welcome Silver, now lets go get breakfast." He dispels his dark field, opens the door and goes to the kitchen.

Silver follows him and has made the kitchen better and bigger too. She then starts making breakfast.

The others then begin waking up. "Good morning you two, I assume you slept well." Wendy greets them with a warm smile.

"I know I sure did, those new beds are comfy." Ruby adds, also smiling.

"Good morning girls, and yes last night was very relaxing." Shadow turns and greets them.

"Hey guys breakfast is ready." Silver levitates all the food and drinks to the dining table.

"Wow, you really did get a lot stronger Silver." Levi is impressed by this.

"I gotta say Im pretty impressed with everything you've been doing so far." Even Gajeel is and still keeps his grin.

"On another note this food smells delicious, lets dig in." Cobra declares. Then everyone sits down and starts eating, except for Blaze and Marin who aren't there for some reason.

"Has anyone seen Blaze and Marin? They never miss a meal." Jura asks.

"Im pretty sure their still in their rooms, what could they be doing?" Layla adds.

"Mhmm. Im sure they will come soon." Silver sits down and starts to eat.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, I don't know em that well yet but they seem pretty into each other." Sting says.

"You said it, I think they spent the night in Blaze's room too." Laxus adds and everyone all blushes a little, thinking about what they probably did. Then they all go back to eating.

After awhile they finish and Silver levitates all the dishes into the sink and gets them washed.

Then Blaze and Marin finally enter the room, Blaze has a smirk on her face and Marin has her eyes closed with a blush trying to look dignified.

"And where were you two?" Shadow asks them.

"No where special, its nothing you need to be concerned with." Marin answers, opening her eyes to look at him.

"We made crazy, hot love last night." Blaze quickly adds, Marin blushes harder and elbows Blaze in the stomach, Blaze then falls to the floor in pain. While the rest of them all think about it, then the girls blush a little more and the boys noses bleed a little.

Silver grabs Shadow's ear. "Bad Shadow, bad. And the rest of you boys too." She gives them all a serious look.

"OW! OW! Four years and it still hurts!" The others all cringe in fear, looking at what she's doing to Shadow.

Silver lets go and smirks. "I still got it." She giggles a bit.

Shadow rubs his ear, gently. "...Ill say...ouch..."

"Then you'd better think twice about having a nose bleed and that goes for the ones who have a mate as well." She looks at Gajeel and Sting.

The two male dragons look away from her and whistle innocently, then Levi and Layla give them both evil glares. "Gajeel..."

"Stingy..."

"...Shit." Gajeel comments.

"...Damn." Sting adds the same way.

"You really do still got it Silver and now the others are following your example, its pretty funny." Wendy giggles a bit.

"Yeah I know, I know how to tame my mate and Im helping others." Silver giggles more.

"That's good, Ill remember it for when I get a mate. It shouldn't be too hard now that I have these." Ruby makes her chest bounce again, to which she gets very interested reactions from the boys and Blaze.

"Ill say..." Blaze drools a little, staring at the other girl's chest. Then Marin grabs and pulls her ear. "OW! OW! OW! Oh c'mon!"

"Huh? You were right Silver, it does work." Marin comments, a little surprised.

"Ruby stop doing that, you wont get a good mate. They would only want...those. So stop that, and no problem Marin." Silver informs Ruby and answers back to Marin.

Ruby pouts a little and turns away from her.

"I cant believe I have to say this, but if everyone is done with their lover's spats can we decide what our next move is?" Cobra changes the subject.

"Seriously, Ive been anxious to go use my new power to go crack some skulls." Laxus agrees, eagerly.

"I think that decision is best left up to our leader, Shadow?" Jura asks him, then everyone else turns to him as well.

Shadow looks at Silver, not sure if he really is the leader or not.

"Don't look at me Shadow, your the one who made this guild, so you be leader." She looks back at him.

"Very well then, while I was away I made a list of all our remaining adversaries. There are two big dark guilds left, the final five of the 10 Wizard Lords, Acnologia and the other of the two strongest beings in the world. It all sounds like a lot, but I think we can do it all given enough time." Shadow explains to them all.

"Wait, isn't the other powerful being the origin of all magic? How can we beat someone like that?" Silver asks him.

"I dont know who he is just yet, but I know he is on par with Acnologia." Shadow answers her.

"I don't care who or what he is, no way am I losing to him or anyone again." Sting declares, confidently.

"While I agree we have all gotten much stronger, the enemy has also had time to become stronger." Jura cautions them.

"Exactly, which is why we don't just charge in blindly anymore." Shadow agrees.

"Sting I know someone you will always lose to, and it isn't Shadow." Silver declares.

Sting glares at her and so does Layla. "Are you implying there's someone stronger then Sting besides Shadow?! Like who?!"

"You Layla. Sting cant win against you since you know how to deal with him." Silver answers and smiles at them.

Then they both blush hard and look away from her.

"AHAHAHAHAHAH! That was too good! AHAHAHAHAH!" Blaze laughs hard at this.

"Ahahahaha, I gotta admit that was pretty funny! Good one Silver!" Cobra laughs too.

"...I meant by pulling his ear..." Silver looks at them.

"I think they know what you meant Silver, still it was pretty funny." Marin comments and giggles a bit.

"So about this plan of yours Shadow? Why don't you keep going for those of us who cant seem to stay focused." Laxus says, a little annoyed.

"Gladly, we'll pick a target and eliminate them. Sound easy enough?" Everyone nods.

"So who are we going after first?" Silver looks at him.

"We're going to vote, sound fair?"

"Yup, personally I think the Magic Council needs to be taught a lesson for attacking us back on the Dragon Archipelago." Ruby is the first to speak up.

"For sure, I say we go beat the crap outta them first." Gajeel agrees, ready for a serious fight.

"First we vote, now lets begin." Once the voting is done they have two votes for dark guilds and ten for the Magic Council.

"Majority rules, Magic Council it is." Levi declares.

"Alright, but we plan it out. No rushing into battle this time." Silver cautions them all.

"That's basic, so here's the plan." Shadow explains it to everyone and they all seem to get it.

"That all sounds easy enough, so lets do it." Wendy responds and they all agree, then they're all off to the main Magic Council building, to finish them off once and for all.

* * *

**So right off the bat they decide to go for the Magic Council, can they win? Or will they all die trying and will their first job back together after four years be a failure? Once again, wait and see for yourself.**


	30. Chapter 30: Downfall

**Blaze: Alright! We're back boys and babes! Prepare yourselves for battle!**

**Marin: Please enjoy the following chapter and excuse her or don't. Not my problem either way.**

**Levi: Way to be considerate Marin, thanks for all your support readers.**

**Wendy: Please continue to support us as the story goes on.**

**Layla: And please do Favorite and Follow, it makes this so much more fun for the author.**

**Ruby: Plus it gives all of us more screen time or rather text time. *She strikes a sexy pose and bounces her breasts, getting some nose bleeds out of all the men and Blaze. She then giggles and eats their blood* Delicious, now lets get on with the story. *She smiles***

* * *

After awhile they soon make it to the main building of the Magic Council.

They stay hidden and a good distance for now, and wait for our time to strike. The Magic Council's building is surrounded by ocean on every side, so they wait for high tide.

"Okay, what do we do once we get our chance?" Silver asks.

"I make a giant water bubble for us all, and we enter from underwater. That way they wont be able to detect us." Levi answers.

"After that I take over." Marin adds.

"Meanwhile the rest of us fend off any attacks made against us." Blaze finishes.

"Exactly right, well done girls." Shadow congratulates them.

"Alright, now we wait for the right time." Silver announces and they all begin waiting.

They don't have to wait for long, as high tide hits pretty fast in this area at this time. "Go now." Shadow calls for it to begin.

"Water Dragon Bubble." Levi makes a giant bubble for the group, they get in it, go underwater and head to the center of the base.

"Nice one Levi. We're here, your up Marin." Silver says to them.

"Not yet, almost." They reach the center then they surface, Levi keeps them floating. And with what they see, it looks like they were already waiting for them. With hundreds of knights, the five remaining wizard lords, and their higher ups as well. Shadow just grins at this.

"Guys be careful...This will be a big fight." Silver cautions them.

"We know Silver, in fact we were counting on it. Time to show off what we've all learned." Shadow reassures her.

The leader of the Magic Council steps forward from on top of his tower located at the back of the base. "You disappear for four years and now you show up here of all places, I don't if your brave or foolish."

"Im pretty sure we're both at this point, either way you chumps are all as good as dead." Gajeel answers confidently.

"Alright, lets beat them!" They all get ready to attack.

"So be it, drown them." The leader waves his hands and two giant waves appear on both sides of the group, then they close in on them.

"Yes, Im up!" Marin flies up high in the air with the help of her ice wings. "Ice Dragon Deep Freeze!" From a distance she quickly freezes both giant waves and the water below them, it creates a solid ice ground over the water.

"Yes, it worked!" Wendy yells, excited.

"Nice one Marin." Silver smiles.

Everyone is rather impressed by Marin's new strength. "To freezes all of that is such a story time, simply amazing." Jura comments.

"That's my girl." Blaze adds with a big smile.

Marin then lands back down with the others and the magic council is steamed. "How could that have happened so quickly, Erza destroy them!"

"As you wish master, as the 3rd of the wizard lords I shall not fail." The red haired mage steps forward and glares at them.

"Guys get ready, Ive heard about her...She's no walk in the park." Silver informs them.

Erza then summons a single sword, stands ready to kill, swings it and a giant blast of slashes come at the group of dragons fast and strong. But then they get stopped. "Huh?" Erza looks rather confused.

"Heheheheh, new Iron Dragon Scales. Ive reinforced em with special iron straight from the best ironworks in the world." Gajeel's new scales shine brightly in the sun as Erza's attack did next to nothing to him and he blocked the whole attack for his team.

"Impressive Gajeel, very well done." Shadow comments.

"Wow, amazing Gajeel." Silver smiles again.

"Rgh, cursed dragons." Erza begins to get frustrated.

"It seems your time has passed Erza, leave it to me now." Rufus flies high up in the air and appears high above the group.

"Get ready everyone, you remember this guy right?" Ruby asks.

"I remember you all and I hope you remember this attack, Memory Make: Night of Falling Star." Rufus makes way more of them this time and with lots more power.

"Well looks like Im up." Blaze quickly grows wings and flies up to intercept the stars.

"Blaze!...Please be careful..." Marin looks up at her, worried. Blaze takes all the stars dead on and it looks like she's in a lot of pain, but she doesn't fall back down and now blood falls. Soon his attack stops and they all wait to see what happened.

"Oh no, Blaze!" Silver looks up at her, worried as well.

Shadow just grins, knowing she's okay.

Then some of the knights being talking. "She blocked Rufus's attack?!"

"What happened?" Then they all finally see what happened and its a total shock, Blaze is almost completely covered in blue flames and seems to have bigger, non dragon wings. "She's covered in blue flames!"

"Eh? Blue flames?" Rufus comments, a little confused.

Blaze may be covered in bruises, but she's still grinning at Rufus and is still very much alive. "...You cant just...go straight for...the king ya know."

"Amazing...she's okay." Silver smiles at the fact she's okay.

"...Blaze?" Marin s happy to, but also very confused.

"Hmmm, you dragons sure are scary." Rufus comments.

"What's with her body?!"

"She took Rufus's attack head on and she's still alive!"

"Impossible, a Fire Dragon shouldn't be able to do that!"

"I remember it now, a creature even rarer then a dragon. A phoenix." Rufus comments again.

Blaze's wounds all close like they were never there and she keeps grinning. "Look, her wounds are disappearing!"

"Impossible, how could Rufus's attack not work at all?!"

"Oh, it worked." Blaze grins again, as her last wound completely vanishes.

"...You liar." Rufus comments, looking displeased at her.

Blaze then surges with blue flames and flies at Rufus with amazing speed. "Don't tell me she was trained by a phoenix for the last four years!"

"No matter what hits her, she'll recover by flame!"

"A Fire Dragon Phoenix!"

"I have no memory of a creature like you, it'll be a shame to destroy you." Rufus keeps shooting down more stars at her, but she takes them like their nothing at all and keeps flying closer and closer to him. Until she finally reaches him.

"Fire Dragon Talon!" Blaze kicks him, but he blocks it.

"Hmmm, this is working." Rufus grins at her.

"You liar!" Blaze then kicks him so hard that he falls back down and collides with one of the towers in the base hard with tons of power. Everyone is shocked by this even more.

"Woah...Let's not get Blaze mad ever again." Silver looks up at her, in awe.

Then Rufus gets back up pretty easily and stares up at her. "Hmmm, it seems I wont be able to take them out that easily. Finding out she's such a rare creature now made me momentarily lose focus as well, that's how she was able to hit me. How rare indeed."

Then Blaze flies back down to the others and her blue flames go out. "So guys, what did ya think? Pretty hot right?"

Then Marin hugs her tight and kisses her. "Blaze...that was so...wow! Your awesome!"

"Thanks Marin, told ya Ive changed. Im way more hot now then I was back then."

"Well color me impressed, I didn't think phoenix's were still around. Yet you found and got one to train you." Sting comments, impressed.

"Our team rocks!" Layla adds, getting excited.

"Well we've seen the Dragon King, so I doubt a phoenix would be too different." Silver comments.

"That's it, knights charge!" All the knights charge them at once and Shadow steps forward this time.

"Now for me, I think you will like what you see."

"Good luck Shadow, make us all proud." Wendy smiles at him, knowing he'll be fine.

"Better not fail, that's a lot of knights ya know." Cobra adds.

"Good luck Shadow, you can do it." Silver smiles at him.

"I picked up a lot of things while training with my long lost father, this is one of my personal favorites. Fall." Shadow focuses his energy and it looks like nothing happened.

"Huh? Nothing happened, I think his spells a dud." Laxus comments, disappointed.

"Wait for it and ya might wanna put up a strong barrier like now." Then many meteors fall from the sky, straight from outer space and everyone is even more shocked.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Sting cant believe this.

"Shadow knows Gravity Magic?" Layla questions.

"Wow...and its powerful too." Silver is in awe once again.

"Ill handle the barrier, Earth Dragon Shield: Strength!" Jura makes a giant earth shield protect all of them except Shadow, then they all hear Shadow's meteors hit and the knights yell out in pure pain and agony while Shadow just stands there in the middle of it all like its nothing.

"I cant believe Shadow is just standing there..." Silver is impressed again.

"...And I thought I got powerful over the years..." Blaze is also impressed.

"...Light Darkness Dragon Mode, Full Dragon Form, Gravity Magic and I have a feeling that Shadow still isn't showing us all that he can do just yet..." Wendy is also impressed and thinks Shadow has more to show them.

"Ya think he has even more?" Gajeel is in disbelief on that thought.

"Well he is at the Abyss of Sorcery, so it wouldn't be too surprising to find out he had more hidden away." Levi adds.

"Yeah...Shadow really has gotten a lot stronger over the years." Silver says, knowingly.

"Ill show you! Die dragon of darkness, Lightning God Charged Particle Cannon!" Shadow simply waves his hand and Orga's attack goes up and completely misses him. "What?"

"Leave it to me, Requip!" Erza changes her armor to a different one. "Heavens Wheel, Scattered Petals!" She sends hundreds of swords flying down at Shadow, then with another wave of his hand they all miss him and land in the icy ground. "Rgh, damn Gravity Magic."

"Hmhmhmhm, are you both done playing with me yet?" Shadow grins at them playfully, he's not even taking them seriously.

"Amazing...Shadow is stronger then we thought." Silver is even more impressed.

"For sure, he's just toying with them now." Wendy is equally impressed.

"My turn." Shadow quickly disappears into the darkness.

"He vanished, where'd he go?" Ruby asks.

He reappears in the center of the second squad of knights in his full dragon form and roars loudly. "He's a full dragon!"

"Shoot him now!" The knights fire magic lances and cannons at him, but they all just miss like before. Then he begins slashing and blasting his breath attacks at them all as they try to run away in terror.

"Incredible." Jura is impressed too.

"He sure is." Marin smiles at him.

"That's our leader, your amazing Shadow." Wendy smiles at his new strength.

"Wow...Shadow really is amazing." Silver looks at him and smiles again.

"Well Im not letting him have all the fun, Light Dragon Road!" Sting shoots a beam of light from his chest, then his body disappears and travels through that light. He ends up right over more knights. "Light Dragon Holy Breath!" He blows up a large number of them.

"Now your talkin, lets go guys!" Gajeel charges into the battle as well, then all the others follow wanting to get a piece of the action and show off their new powers.

"Sting is a big show off." Silver sighs and looks at him.

"Iron Dragon Spinning Blades!" Gajeel creates several more blades all over his body, then they all start spinning on his body and cut down everything they tough instantly.

"Sky Dragon Vortex!" Wendy creates a giant wind vortex that sucks all the air out from the area, then all the knights in the area drop dead.

"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" Blaze uses her new blue flames and phoenix wings for the attack, its bigger, hotter and way more powerful.

"Water Dragon World!" Levi creates a giant sphere of water, not only does it drown the knights but only she can fight inside it and she gets more powerful inside.

"My turn, Demon Howling Roar!" Silver turns into her hellhound form, she's now bigger then before and she breaths black fire at the knights, burning them to death.

"Not bad at all Silver, I like your black flames and your new form looks awesome." Shadow complements her, still in his dragon form. While the others continue to fight.

"Blood Dragon Growth." Ruby grows eight more arms, grabs some dead knight's swords and uses them all to continue the assault.

"Ice Dragon Time Freeze." Marin freezes the air around many knights, making it seem like their frozen in time. "Now Ice Dragon Spikes!" She then skewers all of them instantly with icicles from the ground.

"I can hear your thoughts, Sound Magic." Cobra listens to all the knights thoughts and easily dodges their attacks. "Now its time to finish you all off, Poison Dragon Scales!" Then he easily kills all of them.

"Earth Dragon Tremor Fist!" Jura punches the very air around him and it cracks, then some giant earthquakes without the earth follow. It shakes the very air around the knights, killing them all in a sudden shockwave.

Silver keeps charging at the knights, breathing a lot of fire as she goes.

The dragons all keep attacking as well, then some very dark thunder clouds appear over head. "Lightning Dragon Territory, next comes Lightning Dragon Storm!" Laxus shoots a single bolt up in the sky and hundreds of lightning bolts rain down over the entire area with tons of power.

"Time for me to have a go, Nature Dragon Seeds!" Layla throws pant seeds all over the ground, they instantly grow into monster plants that attack and kill many of the knights.

Then soon enough there are barely any knights left, they've killed almost all of them in a matter of minutes and there were thousands of them when they began. "Excellent, well done Neko Dragon." Shadow turns back to his human form.

Silver turns back to her human form as well. "Yeah, we did it. Almost all the knights are gone."

"Now all that remains is a few more of them, the wizard lords and the council themselves. Sounds easy enough, I haven't even begun to fight." Shadow walks up to the main tower, with that same playful grin on his face.

The others all follow him up to the tower. "Wait for us Shadow."

He stops, but doesn't turn back to them. "You guys stay out here and deal with the remaining knights and the final five lords, Ill go take care of the Magic Council myself." Then Shadow keeps walking.

"Are ya sure Shadow?" Wendy asks him.

"Ill be fine Wendy, trust me."

"There he goes, hogging the spotlight all of himself yet again." Sting complains a little.

"There, there Stingy. You'll always be number one to me." Layla smiles and reassures him.

"Damn though, is his new magic so powerful that he feels he can take on the magic council all on his own?" Gajeel watches him leave them.

"I don't think Gajeel, I know." Shadow then disappears into the tower.

"Please be careful Shadow." Silver says, as she watches him leave the rest of them. Then the rest of them start taking down the remaining knights and the five wizard lords.

Just as Shadow disappears from site Erza flies full speed at the Magic Council's tower. "I wont let you near them!"

Then Sting appears in front of her in a flash of light and blocks her path, her sword and his fist collide. "Sorry, but taking Shadow down is my job."

Then Rufus and Orga appear in the fray of battle again. "I think I speak for all of us when I say this has gone far enough."

"Agreed, so lets kick some dragon ass and show them why the Magic Council is number one!"

"Fat chance, we're the ones who are going to beat you. Everyone keep your guard up!" Silver tells them all.

"We can beat them if we all fight as one!" Jura agrees with her.

"Eat this Erza! Poison Dragon-" Then Cobra hears another voice and quickly moves out of the way of an attack, purplish white in color.

"What was that?" Ruby questions.

Then another wizard, with five staffs and dark outfit appears out of a strange fog. "Its Mystogan." Orga comments.

"Just when we need him the most." As does Erza, with a grin.

"I remember him, he's 4th of the 10 Wizard Lords." Rufus finishes.

"Now we have another problem to deal with." Silver adds, staring at the hooded mage.

"Speaking of, where's number one?! Is he too scared to come out and face us or did he die in the four years we were gone?!" Gajeel asks in a taunting way.

"Number one doesn't need to be here, but he will if he has to." Erza answers, confidently.

"Tch, well I say bring it on." Laxus counters with a grin.

"Your going to regret that statement. Skyscraper." Mystogan casts a spell that sends all of the members of Neko Dragon, save for Shadow into outer space, their all then wrapped up in darkness and a demonic looking monster comes out of a portal right next to all of them.

"Impossible!" Levi is the first to comment.

"What kind of magic is this?!" Layla adds.

"Im not sure, but this is so weird." Silver answers as best she can.

"I can hear their movements, this is all an illusion. Sound Wall!" Cobra begins shattering the spell.

"I can help out too! Sky Dragon Vortex!" Wendy adds to Cobra's spell, both their attacks seem to disrupt the entire area, then after a few seconds it all falls to pieces and their all back at the Magic Council's base.

This makes Laxus laugh at them. "Ahahahahahahah! Now that's funny! Did you honestly think you could beat us with some stupid illusion?!"

"Sorry there, but you got to do better then that to beat all of us." Silver adds to Laxus' words.

"It was merely a diversion so our knights could escape." Mystogan keeps a cool head and tone, as he explains to them.

"Its clear they couldn't beat you, so better safe then dead." Rufus adds.

"Besides we can beat you all ourselves." Erza finishes.

"Well then go ahead and try it ya lap dogs, Im dying to see how much stronger we are." Gajeel says with a confident grin and all 11 dragons stand, ready for battle.

"Bring it on, we'll beat you hands down." Silver also gets ready to fight as well.

"Lightning God Sphere!" Orga starts things off and everyone dodges it.

"Your going down big boy, Fire Dragon Talon!" Blaze kicks Orga's right arm, while using her blue flames and phoenix wings again.

"Back off birdie, Lightning God Fist!" It hits the Fire Dragon Phoenix, but it burns Orga's hand and Blaze simply heals her wound and feels nothing.

"Sorry, have you started yet? I couldn't tell." Blaze mocks him and he gets frustrated.

"Nice one Blaze! Magic Canceling: Chain Style!" Silver's magic chains wrap around the Wizard Lords, it stops them form moving and they can no longer use their magic.

"Nice try, but this wont hold us. Mist Body." Mystogan slips through her chains by changing his body into a mist and then reforming else where.

"Indeed, its useless against someone who doesn't use magic." Erza cuts her way out, using only her sword.

Rufus then vanishes from his spot in the chain. "That was only the memory of me bring there." But then in escaping her chain, they're quickly attacked while their open.

"I gotcha now, Sky Dragon Wing Attack!" Wendy hits Mystogan.

"Over here bitch, Iron Dragon Club!" Gajeel hits Erza in her stomach area.

"I can hear your movements, that stupid memory trick wont work on me! Poison Dragon Spiked Horn!" Cobra hits the area right next to Rufus and that, in turn actually hits him.

"Damn it, it didn't work...Fire Arrow Blockade!" Silver summons tons of fire arrows. "Now lock on, multi!" It locks onto them all and the arrows fire at them.

"Three Layer Magic Circle: Mirror Water." Mystogan makes three magic circles over top of each other, with water being the key magic circle. It shields him from the attack.

"Requip! Flame Empress Armor!" Erza requips into an armor that lowers the damage dealt to her by fire attacks.

"No mater, it'll only be the memory of me." Rufus says confidently, not bothering to move for defend at all.

"Ill shoot em down before they even reach me, Lightning God Cannon!" Orga tries to shoot them all down.

"Nope, I don't think so!" Levi eats Mystogan's Mirror Water, taking away his shield.

"This is just too easy, ya ready Salamander?" Gajeel grins and asks Blaze.

"Of course metal head, that babe looks yummy and so does that fire magic." Gajeel eats the armor right off of Erza's body, while Blaze eats the fire magic to it, both without ever actually touching her.

"Not even your memory can save you from me, Blood Dragon Rebellion!" Ruby takes control of Rufus' blood and stops him from using his memory to avoid Silver's attack.

"I think you should just give up now and save yourselves the humiliation, Lightning Dragon Raging Bolt!" Laxus stops Orga's attack before it stops Silver's, then all four of the Wizard Lords take Silver's attack dead on.

"Thanks you guys, great work." Silver smiles at all 11 dragons.

"Ive had enough, get ready Orga. Memory Make: Sword of Frozen Black Lightning."

"Im with ya, Lightning God Charged Particle Cannon!" Their attacks seem to combine and come at Silver with intense power, but then Marin and Jura appear in front of it.

"You call that an attack, I call it my lunch." Marin eats all the ice from the attack.

"This should handle the rest, Earth Dragon Mountain!" Jura's defense blocks all the black lightning.

"Ill take over, Five Layer Magic Circle: Sacred Song." Mystogan instantly makes five different magic circles appear over Silver and they begin charging energy.

"I gotcha Silver, Nature Dragon Sprout!" Layla makes a flower sprout up out of the ground and take Silver into it, it then reappears next to her with Silver inside and Mystogan's attack misses completely.

"Thanks Marin, Jura and Layla, but why are their attacks all aimed at me?" Silver questions.

"Its because your the only one the Magic Council actually wants dead and you betrayed us! Requip! Black Wing Armor!" Erza flies up and comes down right at Silver, ready to end her life. But then Gajeel appears in her way, grabs onto her and begins eating her sword and armor. "Hey! Cut it out!"

"That's what ya get when all your attack involve some kind of metal!" Gajeel says with his mouth full of metal.

"In my defense I never officially joined you, so I didn't betray you at all." Silver counters Erza's previous statement.

After a minute Erza is finally able to break free from Gajeel's grip and the four Wizard Lords regroup, as do the dragons and Silver.

"I hate to be the one to say this, but we're running out of options here." Mystogan says.

"They counter every move we make, its easy for them with the sheer lead they have when it comes to numbers." Rufus agrees.

"How about I just blow em all away at once?!" Orga offers a solution.

"That wont work, it looks like Ill have to use my strongest armor. Second Origin! Requip!" Erza begins surging with energy and changing her armor once again.

"Guys get ready, Im not sure what type of armor she will have, but lets all keep our guard up." Silver informs them.

Everyone stands, ready for anything. Then Erza finishes requipping. "Nakagami Armor!"

"Ah, I remember this armor. It makes her even stronger then me. It consumes vast amounts of magic from the wearer, but it also allows the wearer to bend the very laws of magic." Rufus explains, with a confident grin.

"That doesn't sound good." Wendy begins to feel worried.

"Oh boy, this wont be easy." As does Silver.

"I normally don't bring this armor out so early in battle or ever, but you have all proven to be more then worthy adversaries and I refuse to lose to you or anyone! On my pride as a proud member of the Magic Council I will take you all down!" Erza yells, refusing to back down or lose.

"I hate to say it, but I cant do anything about this one. This armor's not made of metal, its mostly cloth." Gajeel swallows his pride and explains to them.

"Your the one at the Abyss of Sorcery Silver, you go deal with her and we'll be right here to back ya up if ya need it." Marin says to her.

"Meanwhile we'll take care of the other three, Shadow wont take all the glory this time." Sting adds, with a slightly cocky grin.

"You've said that like three times already." Levi sweat drops and informs him.

"Let Stingy have his moment in the spotlight." Layla defends her mate.

"But...Alright, Ill try guys. Forbidden Spell: Hades Scythe!" Silver makes a long, black stick appear in her hand and black fire appears at the top in the shape of a scythe blade. She then charge at Erza with it.

Erza stands, battle ready. Then blocks Silver's weapon with the halberd she holds, she then looks Silver right in the eyes. "Give up, you cant beat me and you wont."

"Sorry, but I don't plan on losing now." Silver steps back a bit and swings the scythe at the red haired mage.

Erza easily blocks and pushes it away with her halberd. "Face facts, you don't have my level of skill when it comes to sword play. I will win this battle and bring you down once and for all." She then takes a swing at Silver with her weapon.

Silver quickly uses Reflect Magic to try and send her attack right back at her. "I might not be great with weapons, but I sure as hell know my magic."

Erza easily cuts through her Reflect magic like it was nothing, then strikes the other woman with her weapon. "This armor lets me bend the laws of magic, you'll have to do a lot better then that Silver."

Silver quickly backs away and turns into her hellhound form. "Try it, Devil Hound Roar!" She breaths black fire at her.

Erza tries to cut it down like she did her Reflect Magic, but it fails and Erza is hit by Silver's powerful flame attack. "AH! What?! But how?!"

"She was able to hit her." Jura comments, not sure at all how that happened.

"But how did she do that?" Ruby questions, just as confused as Jura.

"I have no memory of Erza ever being hit while wearing that armor." Rufus is confused as well.

"Hmmm, interesting." Mystogan comments with intrigue.

Even Silver is a little shocked it hit her, but then she quickly pushes it out of her mind and charges at Erza.

Erza quickly regains her composure and glares at Silver. "I don't know how you did that, but I wont let it happen again! Nakagami Starlight!" In one quick movement she strikes Silver with her halberd with amazing power, force and skill.

Silver slowly gets back up and growls at the other woman. "Forbidden Spell: Hades Fire Inferno!" Her whole hellhound form becomes in gulfed in black fire and she charges at Erza with great power and speed.

"My magic bending powers arent working, just what the hell is she? I cant worry about that right now, I still refuse to lose to her. Nakagami Hyper Impact!" Erza surges with intense power and strikes at Silver again.

Silver's attack counters hers, she slowly moves forward, not willing to give up and roars loudly.

Erza doesn't back down either, with a serious expression on her face.

Silver growls and stands her ground, refusing to move.

While the two of them continue to collide with intense power the fighting continues with the remaining three lords. "Now's our chase, Lightning God Heavenly Judgment!" Orga charges for a big attack, but quickly stopped in his tracks by Laxus eating his lightning. "What?!" Orga is shocked.

"I figured out how to do it in my four years at the Lightning Peaks." Laxus grins at Orga, who doesn't notice the attacks coming his way.

"Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!"

"Ice Dragon Blades!" They both hit him hard, Orga bleeds and burns out, then falls down, defeated.

"This is bad, Five Layer Magic Circle: Sacred Song." Mystogan prepares to strike them all down at once, but then all the spores in the air ruin his concentration.

"Nature Dragon Spores, made from various deadly plants I found where I ended up." Layla explains.

"Crap. Mist Body." Mystogan turns into a mist again to escape the spores.

"Now's the time, get ready Wendy! Water Dragon Cyclone!"

"Gotcha Levi, Sky Dragon Roar!" Their attacks combine and are actually able to hit Mystogan while he's a mist. Since all mist is, is air and water. Mystogan then flies into a wall, hard and passes out.

"Down to just me and Erza I see, no matter. Ill still blow you all away at once, Memory Make: Abyss Break + Black Lightning Cannon." The Abyss Break surges with lightning and gets a black tint to it, as it fires with tons of power at the dragons.

"This is nothing to me, Earth Dragon Mantle!" Jura seems to raise the entire earth itself right through to the mantle, which is very dense and tough. It blocks the attack with relative ease, much to Rufus' shock.

"I hear him, he's on the right!" Cobra sense his real body and points it out.

"I got him, Blood Dragon Rebellion!" Cobra and Ruby catch the real Rufus, not just a memory.

"Looks like its our turn now, Iron Dragon Sword!" Gajeel's sword extends from his arm and heads straight for Rufus.

"Im gonna enjoy this, Light Dragon Holy Ray!" Both attacks are direct hits on Rufus, when its over he lays there. Bloody, wounded and beaten.

"Now its your turn Erza!" Silver starts to move forward, beginning to over power her.

Erza begins to lose power, as wearing the Nakagami Armor for this long has severely drained her magic power. "...N-No!...It cant end like this...but why now?!"

"Give up Erza!" Silver keeps moving forward, not giving up for even a second.

Erza still refuses to give in and tries to push Silver back, but cant and continues to get weaker. "...N-Never!...For the honor of the Magic Council...Ill never surrender to you or anyone! You'd have to kill me first!"

"You cant win, your too weak...Give up!" Silver keeps moving, not stopping or slowing down.

Erza keeps resisting, while still keeping that determined expression. "I SAID NEVER!"

Silver growls and keeps going. "Give up!...You will not win!"

Then Erza's magic power finally runs low enough that Silver is able to push her back with great force, Erza loses her Nakagami Armor and flies into some rubble. "AH!...No...I cant lose...There's no way I could lose..." She struggles, but cant stand back up or even sit back up.

"Enough Erza, you have lost." Silver turns back to her human form.

Erza looks very frustrated and looks up at Silver. "Then finish me off...Do it! Ive failed in my job to protect the Magic Council...I don't deserve to live anymore!"

"Nope...Im not a monster. I wont take your life, but if you hurt any of my friends...consider yourself dead." Silver glares down at her.

Erza looks up at her and is surprised by her response, then grits her teeth and turns her head away from Silver. "...Fine...I understand...You care for your comrades..."

"Their my family...and I wont let anyone hurt them."

Erza ponders what the other woman says with a look of confusion and longing.

Its then interrupted by a long crashing sound from the middle of the tower. "What now?!" Levi questions and everyone looks up at the tower.

"That's where Shadow is right now!" Cobra hears his voice coming from up there.

"Oh no...I really hope Shadow is okay." Silver looks up at the tower with concern.

Erza looks up at the tower, with a knowing look. "That's Number One...so he's intercepted the Darkness Dragon..."

"Please be okay Shadow, I know you can do this. Your stronger then this guy." Wendy says, knowing Shadow will be okay.

"Shadow is up against the strongest wizard of the Magic Council? He'd better be okay." Silver keeps hoping for him.

Then a giant magic circle appears in the sky and the voice of a giant is heard. "Im going to give you to the count of three to give up and turn yourself in."

Erza is even more surprised, then smiles up at it. "...The most powerful spell in the council...Fairy Law..."

"Fairy Law?" Ruby questions.

"Ive heard of that spell. Its incredibly powerful and only targets those the caster sees as their enemy, if their Number One is using it that means it'll probably target all of us." Laxus explains.

"Guys Fairy Law is a very powerful spell, I don't think any defense magic will be able to stop it." Silver adds.

"You gotta be kidding me, does this mean we're done already? That's total bullshit!" Gajeel begins to get very frustrated.

"I suppose all we can do for the moment is hope that Shadow has the strength to stop it somehow, he did seem pretty confident in his new powers when he walked in there." Layla cuts into the tension.

"C'mon Shadow, don't let us down man." Sting clenches his fists and waits for something else to happen.

Then is a sudden flash of dark energy Fairy Law disappears and the giant's voice now sounds very worried and shocked. "N-No! Its not possible! This cant be!" Then another explosion is seen and heard from the middle of the tower and the giant, older looking man is thrown out of it and lands on the battle field. He's badly injured and out cold.

Erza stares at him in total disbelief. "...N-No...Impossible...Number One...Makarov...was defeated...in a matter of seconds?..."

"Shadow. He did it...We beat the Wizard Lords...but where's Shadow?" Silver looks around for him.

"He still has to take down the Magic Council themselves, but now that the Wizard Lords are out of the way Im sure he'll be done in a minute or two." Jura answers her.

"I don't know what he did, but Shadow was super awesome before and now he's totally amazing!" Blaze gets excited at what Shadow has just done.

"I agree, I wonder just what kind of spells her learned in his four years of training and for that matter, where did he learn them?" Marin questions, with interest.

"Yeah, at least the Wizard Lords are out of the way. I do wonder where Shadow trained though." Silver matches Marin's intrigue.

"...Who...Who are you?...Answer me!" Erza's asking Silver specifically, while down on the ground and barely alive.

"We're the Neko Dragons." Silver turns and looks down at her.

Erza then passes out and another big explosion is heard from the tower.

"Ah! What now?!" Blaze yells out. The explosion was caused by a powerful and very hard to learn spell called Amaterasu Formula 100, it was cast by Shadow in a mere second.

"What was that?! Wasnt that a very high leveled spell?!" Marin asks, surprised.

"Amaterasu Formula 100, so Shadow really has gotta more powerful. I didn't know that powerful, he's posed to be one of the new most powerful beings in this world if he can do that so quickly!" Laxus explains again.

"Yeah it was...Its one of the highest level spells known in the world." Silver adds.

"Hold on, Ill get us a picture from inside to see what's going on, I wanna see just how powerful Shadow has become." Sting creates a big viewing crystal for everyone to watch his battle on, the magic council is breathing heavily while Shadow still has that same playful and almost evil grin on his face.

"Umm...guys...that grin on Shadow's face is kinda scaring me." Silver watches him on the viewing crystal.

Wendy nods in agreement and looks at Shadow, rather worried.

Then what he does next makes all of them worry at least a little. "Time for my next spell, only an extremely powerful darkness mage who has reach the Abyss Of Sorcery can cast this spell." He then moves his hair out of his left eye, its closed right now. "Demon's Eye open." He opens his left eye and its glowing red, like a demon.

"Uhh guys...that doesn't look normal..." Levi shakes a little.

"Its a forbidden and very dark spell...I don't know a single record of anyone using it before now..." Marin explains all she knows about it.

"...Y-You...what are you?..." A member of the Magic Council asks Shadow, while shaking scared.

"Im Shadow, Darkness Dragon, powerful dark mage, and your doom. Now for my new dark spell, Nemesis." His demon's eye creates monsters made of pure magic power from the rumble, they look like reincarnated darkness or demons. The magic council tries to destroy them, but cant. Their pure magic, so they cant hurt them.

"Okay...now that just looks evil..." Ruby shakes a little too.

"I sure hope Shadow remembers who his friends are..." Cobra comments.

Shadow's monsters then blast the Magic Council with beams of pure dark magic energy, the magic council is helpless against their attacks as they cry out for mercy.

Silver looks at him, gets more worried and shivers a bit. "I thought my hellhound form was scary...but this is a completely new level."

"That's just it...If Shadow knows this spell...then he's not just strong...he's on a completely different level then the rest of us..." Layla adds.

"Ah! This is Shadow's new power?" Gajeel questions in slight disbelief.

The leader of the magic council is the only one still standing. "...You...You've become...a real monster..."

"No, that's not right. Im simply one who wishes to protect his family and I learned the best spells possible to do it."

"You say that and yet you look like a demon...Ill finish you all here and now...Lost spell...Fairy Law!" The leader begins charging up for the spell.

"Did he just say Fairy Law? Does he know how to use it too?" Laxus asks.

"That's makes two on the council that can use that spell." Jura adds.

"...At least this time we'll get to see how Shadow countered it...but...why doesn't he look worried at all?"

Shadow's grin hasn't faded at all, as he now begins to charge up for a spell of his own. "So you know a spell like that too? How nice, try yours against mine. Mine works the same way, but with a more...dark approach. Grimoire Law." Shadow's spell looks the same and works the same, but is much more dark looking.

Everyone is shocked by this. "AH!...No way..." Blaze says first.

"...Shadow...can do it too?" Levi adds.

"...That cant be possible..." Marin finishes.

"I never knew there was a spell that could match Fairy Law...Oh Shadow..." Silver looks at him, worried and concerned for where he got such power.

"...This...cant be...AAAAHHHHH!" The leader of the magic council begins to get very scared.

"Bring it old man." Their two spells collide with amazing power, but when its all over everyone from Neko Dragon are all just fine.

"What happened? That was big." Ruby says as her chest bounces again.

"We're all okay, which means either Shadow won or they both failed and died." Cobra answers.

"We all better go check." Silver gets very worried about him.

They all go up to check on him. "Shadow! Are you okay?! Please answer!" Wendy calls out for him.

"Im fine Wendy, as if Id lose to him." Shadow walks out of the smoke with a few scratches and his demon's eye covered by his hair again.

"Shadow, your okay!" Silver runs over and hugs him tight. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

Shadow hugs her back. "I wont Silver, I promise. Besides, with the powers that I now possess I knew all along that these old fools didn't stand a chance in hell of winning."

"Yeah speaking of which, that magic was messed up dude." Gajeel says to him.

"I have to agree, where did you ever find magic like that?" Levi asks him.

Shadow looks down a little. "Its a long story, Id rather not bore you all now."

"Thank goodness..." Silver glances at him, a bit curious as to where he learned that type of magic and about his demon's eye as well.

"Well I think I made my point to them quite clear, lets head back to the temple. Im getting hungry." Shadow changes the subject.

"You said it, Im starving. I may be a phoenix, but I can still die from starvation." Blaze rubs her stomach.

"Of course you can." Marin rolls her eyes, then they all start their journey back to the temple to heal their wounds and get some dinner.

After dinner Silver gathers all the dishes and has them washed.

Everyone goes around the area around the temple and does their own thing, while Shadow stays inside with his hand over his left eye.

Silver comes out of the kitchen and sees him. "Shadow what's wrong?" She looks at him, worried.

He notices her, then puts his hand down and turns to her. "Oh, nothing Silver. That's just the second time Ive ever used this eye, Im still not used to it is all."

"Shadow...what was that?...Your eye?...That magic?...How did you learn it?" She looks at him for an answer.

He takes a deep breath. "...Its a long story like I said, but here goes. See my father has connections with the last two top dark guilds, after I mastered my Gravity Magic he asked them for a favor. He wanted them to make me stronger, to teach me the strongest dark spells they knew. They agreed and my new training began, at first it was nothing too bad...but then there came that day...One of the guilds had some kind of demon technology and vast knowledge about the demon species...They gave me this eye, in short this eye wasnt always mine...Its an actual demon's eye, but it amplified my dark magic powers more then 10x over. Shortly after that they let me read from a book called the Book of Zeref, that's where I learned all those dark spells you saw. It was all hard and long, but eventually I finally pulled it all off."

"...But don't we plan to take down the last two dark guilds Shadow?" She asks him another question.

"...Yes...and I told them that before we began my training...They told me that doesn't matter and to come at them with everything we've got." He answers and looks back at her.

"Oh, I see...Well that eye did have us all worried."

"I know...Im sorry...Honestly it worries me too..."

"Then why did you get it Shadow? I know it makes you stronger, but what if something bad happens?"

Shadow puts his hand on Silver's shoulder. "Nothing bad will happen Silver, Ill make sure of it. I can control it, I swear."

"Okay, you'd better Shadow. Now lets go to bed, shall we?" She smiles at him.

He smiles back at her. "I promise Silver, and of course." He grabs her hand and they go back to their room.

Silver closes the door and changes into her nightgown.

Shadow steps into his darkness and comes back out with only his pants on.

Silver lays down on the bed.

Shadow lays down next to her.

She smiles at him once again and cuddles into him.

He smiles back at her and wraps his arms around her. "Ive got too much in my life to give into a demon's eye anyway, like my soon to be offspring." He says as he gently touches her stomach area.

She blushes and smiles. "Our offspring Shadow."

He blushes a bit and smiles back again. "I know Silver, sorry I was just saying."

"Its okay my love." She smiles, closes her eyes and falls asleep.

Soon he does the same.

* * *

**So that's it for now, I hope you enjoyed that. Also to all Erza fans out there, please don't hate me, she will get another and more important role in a later chapter. SPOILER ALERT! Anyway, thanks and later for now.**


	31. Chapter 31: Excitement and Concern

**Well school starts for me in one week, or rather college. Same difference to me. Still the story will go on, the chapters just wont come out as fast. Your continued support is still appreciated, thank you very much.**

* * *

Morning soon comes around and Silver is not in bed.

Shadow wakes up and sees she's not there. "Silver? You still here?" He looks around for her. Then he hears noises coming from the bathroom, so he gets up and goes into the bathroom. "Silver? Are you okay?" He sees her, throwing up in the toilet. "Oh...I see..." He then looks at her, worried and slowly walks over to her and gently rubs her back.

After awhile she wipes her mouth and flushes the toilet.

He thinks about it for a minute. "So...does this mean your...?"

"Its possible, but we'd need a pregnancy test to get the final answer."

"I can go get one if you want."

"Do you know what one looks like?"

"I can go to a hospital or something and ask."

"Okay Shadow, don't be too long."

"I wont Silver, I promise. I hope you'll be okay while Im gone." He disappears into the darkness.

"I will." She smiles and lays back on the bed.

Shadow returns about 20 minutes later, with the pregnancy test in his hand. "I got it."

"Oh good Shadow." Silver smiles at him.

He smiles back and hands it to her. "Sorry if I took too long Silver."

"Its okay Shadow, don't worry. Ill be back in a minute." She goes into the bathroom to do the test.

Shadow waits for her to return with the result.

Silver come out and gives it to him. "You read it Shadow."

He blushes a bit and takes it from her. "Okay Silver." He takes a deep breath, then looks at it, gasps a little, then turns back to her. "...Silver...it seems...we're parents." He blushes a bit and smiles at her.

She gasps, then smiles at him and hugs him. "Im pregnant...this is wonderful."

He hugs her back. "I know Silver, Im happy too. I know we'll make great parents."

"I love you Shadow and I cant wait for the baby."

He keeps hugging her. "Me neither Silver, it'll be nice to have a child of our own."

She smiles and keeps hugging him back. "Yeah I know, we have to tell the others."

"Yeah, Im not quite sure how they'll react. Although they took it pretty well back when we started dating."

"Yeah, Im sure they'll all be happy." She smiles again.

He smiles back and remembers something else. "Oh yeah, before I forget again I have something I need to ask you first Silver."

"Oh okay Shadow, what is it?" She looks at him.

He blushes a bit and looks back, then gulps a bit and pulls out a small black box. "Dad told me that this used to belong to my mother and that since one day Id be asking you that you should wear it, plus with the circumstances I think its a pretty good time to ask." Shadow then gets down on one knee and holds the box up to Silver, then he opens it and reveals to her a very shiny and glimmering ring with several different colored gemstones in it. "...Silver...would you...marry me?"

She looks down at him, completely shocked. Then with tears running down her face, she goes down to him hugs him tightly. "YES!...Of course Shadow, Ill marry you."

He hugs her back and cries a little himself. "...Thank you so much Silver...you make me so happy...Here, let me put it on you." He takes the ring out of the box.

"Okay." She gives him her left hand, still shedding tears of joy.

He slowly slides the ring on her finger and it seems to glow brighter. "Its magic, it disappears whenever you fight so it'll never get ruined or destroyed. Dad added that feature in when he proposed to my mom, at least that's what he told me. It looks beautiful on you."

"Thanks Shadow, its so beautiful." She smiles at him.

He smiles back. "Im glad you like it, its a perfect fit for you. But I think your beauty far surpasses it Silver."

She blushes. "Oh Shadow..." She kisses him gently.

He kisses her back and blushes a bit as well.

After a minute she pulls back and smiles at him. "I love you Shadow."

He smiles back at her. "I love you to Silver."

"Lets go and tell the others."

He gets up and gives her his hand. "Yeah, they should know about it all."

She takes his hand, stands up and they both go to the others.

Their all out in the kitchen eating breakfast already. "Morning you two, its about time you woke up." Laxus comments with his usual grin.

"We've been awake for a while, but now we have some announcements to make." Shadow says, still holding Silver's hand with their fingers locked.

"Really? Like what guys?" Ruby asks with interest.

Shadow turns and looks at Silver. "Do you want me to tell them both or do you wanna say one and then Ill say the other?"

"You say one and Ill say the other. That okay?" She smiles.

He smiles as well and then turns back to the others.

"Ya gonna get on with it already? And what's with all this anyway?" Cobra asks, wanting them to cut to the chase.

"After thinking about it and giving her the ring you see on her finger, me and Silver have decided to get married." Shadow answers them.

Blaze spits her drink in shock. "NO WAY! This is huge!"

"For sure, whens the wedding?" Marin agrees and asks with enthusiasm.

"One week from now, right here." Shadow answers again.

"Well this is certainly a momentous occasion, and you also said there was a second thing you wanted to tell us?" Jura asks.

"Yup, the other thing is...Im pregnant." Silver answers with a smiles.

Now everyone is totally shocked. "...SAY WHAT?!" Everyone yells out.

"Easy guys, its actually pretty recent." Shadow tries to calm them down.

"Wait a minute you got her pregnant before you even proposed?!" Gajeel asks, a bit forcefully.

"Yeah, once we got back together after the four years one thing kinda lead to another. But we're both really excited for our new child." Shadow answers again.

"...We knew you'd be shocked to hear this." Silver adds and smiles at them.

"Well yeah, so it looks like Shadow beat me to the punch again." Sting complains a bit.

"What does that mean Stingy? Do you want a child and a wife too?" Layla says seductively to him and he blushes hard, then she laughs at his reaction.

"Well never the less Im sure I speak for all of us when I say congratulations on both you two, we'll help you both in any way we can." Levi offers with a warm smile to them.

"I agree, this is so exciting. Does this mean Ill be kinda like an aunt?" Wendy asks, getting excited.

"That's right Wendy, and thank you all." Shadow smiles at them as well.

Silver does the same. "Thank you all you guys."

They all nod and smile back in different ways, then Shadow and Silver begin eating breakfast too.

After eating Silver cleans the dishes.

Shadow stays close by and helps her clean them.

They soon finish the dishes. "There, that's all done."

"Yeah, so what's next?" Shadow turns to her and asks.

"I have no idea." Silver answers him.

"Me neither, we do still have the dark guilds to take down. But I don't feel entirely comfortable doing something like that after everything that's happened today so far."

"Yeah...and its too dangers for me to go. I have to protect the child." -She looks down at their still developing child-

"That's my main concern as well, plus Id rather not go without you because if something happened Id hate to worry you at all."

"Yeah...why not wait until a bit after its born?" She asks him.

"That sounds perfect, Im sure they can wait. They may be from a dark guild, but I know them and they're actually very reasonable."

"Oh I see, well its gonna be nine mouths until its born and I might have mood swings along the way."

"I know, dad explained all that stuff to me and Im ready for it all. Plus the wedding is next week."

"Yeah, I cant wait." She smiles at him.

He smiles back. "Me neither, Ill make sure everything is ready and great for it."

"Make sure to have the others help you."

"Im sure they'd be more then willing, some more then others. But Ill make sure of it all so don't worry about a thing."

"Okay Shadow." She smiles at him again.

He smiles back again. "Anything for you Silver."

"So what do we do until then?"

"Im not sure Silver, any thoughts?"

"Mmhmm...Well is there anything anyone wants to do?"

"Well now that you mention it yeah, there's a festival in a city by the water later today and a lot of us wanna go." Marin comes in out of nowhere and offers a suggestion.

"What do ya think?" Shadow asks Silver.

"Yeah sure, it sounds like fun." She answers with her usual smile.

"I guess we're in." Shadow turns back to Marin and now Blaze has shown up as well.

"Awesome, get yourselves ready. We leave in a few hours." The Fire and Ice Dragons leave the two of them with big smiles and go to tell the others.

"Well this should be a good time."

"Yeah it should." After awhile everyone is all ready to go.

"Okay, everyone's ready to go." Jura announces.

"Your still the only one with a teleport spell Silver, so if you would." Cobra adds and they all wait for her to do so.

"Alright you guys." She quickly teleports the group to the city where the festival is being held.

When they arrive it looks amazing, with games and food stands and all kinds of rides. "This all looks great, right Gajeel?" Levi looks around and smiles.

"Looks decent enough, Im getting something to eat. It smells good." He answers and everyone goes off and does their own thing.

"Have fun you guys, we'll all meet by the docks when its time to leave." Wendy leaves Shadow and Silver too.

"Alright don't get into trouble you guys." Silver cautions them all before their out of earshot.

"Im pretty they'll be okay, so what do ya wanna do first?" Shadow asks her.

"I don't know, lets walk around and see." Silver answers him.

He grabs her hand. "Yeah sure." Then they begin walking around and seeing all it has to offer.

They look at all the different games, foods and rides too.

"Anything look good? Just say so."

"Wanna get something to eat first?" Silver asks him.

"Sure." They find a nice food stand, Shadow gets them some food and they sit down and start eating together.

"Mmhmm, this is good Shadow." She keeps eating.

"I think so too Silver, these humans sure know how to make some good food." He keeps eating as well.

Silver smiles and soon finishes.

Shadow does the same. "Ahhhh, Im full now. You?"

"Yeah, that was so good."

"I agree, so now what do ya feel like doing?"

"Lets play some games."

"Alright then." They get up and start playing lots of different games. Shadow is surprisingly very good at the fishing game.

Silver plays a lot of games and wins a lot of prizes too.

Shadow walks away with a few prizes too, but mostly an oversized shark plush that he stores in his vortex for later.

Silver teleports all her prizes back their room at the temple.

"So that was easy, or maybe we're just that good huh?"

"Who knows?" Silver smiles.

Shadow smiles too as the sun begins to set. "There's gonna be a fireworks show later tonight, we should stay and watch."

"Yeah sure, lets go find a spot to watch it."

They head to a quiet spot close to the water, they're the only ones in the area. "Looks like we're alone, this'll be perfect then."

"Yeah it will." Silver sits down on the ground.

Shadow sits down next to her as the sky grows darker.

"Its nearly time Shadow."

"Yeah, Im gonna take a picture to commemorate this day."

"Okay Shadow." She keeps smiling at him.

He smiles back. "The day we agreed to get married, found out we're getting a child, and now this as well. It all feels great to me."

"Yeah me too Shadow, Im so happy. I never thought things would turn out like this."

"I agree Silver, to think it took four years for it to finally happen."

"Yeah, Im just glad to have you here Shadow...and soon our new arrival." She puts a hand on her stomach.

He puts his hand over hers. "Yeah, I wonder if it'll be a boy or girl."

"We wont know until a few mouths have passed."

"I know, but I cant wait to find out." Then the sky grows to its darkest point, and Shadow eats some of it as the fireworks show begins.

"Wow." Silver looks up at sky in awe.

Shadow also looks up and smiles. "This is my first time seeing something like this, it really is something." He quickly takes the picture.

"Yeah it is, their so pretty." Silver keeps watching them.

"I think so too." Shadow also keeps watching and holds her hand.

Silver holds his hand back as they watch the fireworks together.

Shadow then leans over and gently kisses her cheek.

Silver blushes and cuddles into him.

Shadow holds her close as the show comes to an end.

"Its over now, but it was wonderful." Silver smiles up at him.

"Yeah it was, we should probably go meet the others."

"Yeah, lets go Shadow." She stands up.

He does the same and they go to meet the others at the docks. "Hey guys, did you see that fireworks show? It was so amazing." Ruby greets them.

"We did and it was." Shadow answers her.

"Yeah we did, so is everyone ready to go home?" Silver looks around at everyone and asks.

"Yeah, everyone's all accounted for and waiting for the teleport back." Laxus answers her.

"Okay." Silver teleports everyone back to the temple.

"Great, now that we're back Im goin for a shower." Sting announces and begins walking towards his and Layla's room.

"I dunked him at the festival in a pool of sea water, wait up Stingy Ill join you." Layla follows him. Then everyone leaves Shadow and Silver yet again and goes back to their rooms for the night.

Silver heads back to hers and Shadow's room and gets changed for bed.

Shadow follows her and does the same with the help of his vortex.

Silver slowly lays down on the bed.

Shadow lays down next to her.

She cuddles into him.

He wraps his arms around her.

"I love you Shadow."

"I love you to Silver."

"Night." She closes her eyes.

"Good night." He closes his eyes and falls asleep.

She soon falls asleep too.

That night Shadow has a strange dream. He sees a young girl, she looks to be about 15. "...Im waiting for you...come find me...so I can return to you both..." Then her soft voice changes into one of a demon and her appearance changes into a demon as well. "Im waiting for you! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Shadow bares with it and stays asleep, but he does sweat a bit.

The next morning comes once again, Silver slowly wakes up and yawns.

Shadow is still asleep, but his demons eye is open and glowing bright red even under his dark black hair covering it.

Silver notices it and looks at him, worried. "...Shadow?...What's wrong?"

Then one of the demonic looking monsters he created back at the Magic Council appears in their room and stands tall over Silver, but it doesnt attack. In fact it looks calm.

She looks at it, a bit scared incase it attacks her. "...What is going on?..."

"The truth of the matter is Shadow is still asleep, he seems to be having a vision of some kind." It talks to her.

"What? Your able to talk?...And any idea on why his demon's eye is glowing?"

"Of course I can talk, why wouldn't I be able to talk? And to answer your question Im not entirely sure myself, I can only guess that his vision has something to do with it and thus it glows."

"Okay...So should I wake him up or wait for him to wake up...and how are you even here?"

"No, let him finish it and wake up on his own. Also Im here because opening his demon's eye is what summons these creatures, plus I am the one he got the eye from in the first place. That's right, I am the thing that lives in his left eye."

"So are you the one who had the eye before Shadow?"

"Sort of, its a bit more complicated then that. I still have my left eye, but I was also able to give it to Shadow."

"Oh okay...but will Shadow be okay? What ever is happening to him..."

"He'll be fine, however our master would like to see him very soon. There are several matters they must discuss."

"Your master? Who is that?"

"The king of demons, we've never seen him ourselves, but we all call him E.N.D."

"E.N.D.?...A bit of an odd name, but why does he want to see Shadow?"

"We don't ask questions, we just follow orders. Please let him know when he wakes up, he knows where our guild is." Then the demon disappears.

"Umm...okay..." Silver waits for Shadow to wake up.

After a few more minutes his demon's eye closes and he begins to wake up. "...Uhhh...What just happened?"

"Shadow your awake, what happened to you?" She looks down at him.

"Im not exactly sure myself Silver, I didn't do anything strange did I?"

"No...but your demon's eye was glowing and the demon who had the eye before you said their master E.N.D. wants to speak to you."

Then Shadow goes silent with a serious look on his face for a whole minute. "...I understand, Ill be heading out right away then." He gets up, quickly gets dressed with his vortex and starts right for the door.

"Wait Shadow, where are you going?" She keeps looking at him, now with concern.

He doesn't turn back to her. "Sorry Silver, but Im going to talk to them right now. Id rather not let it wait."

"But Shadow, you cant go alone."

"...It pains me to say this Silver, but Im afraid I must." He walks out the door, leaving her.

"Wait Shadow!" She quickly gets up and runs after him.

But he's already gone.

"Oh no...Shadow..."

Then Wendy walks in rubbing her eyes. "Silver...what's happening?"

"...Shadow...has gone...to a dark guild."

Wendy quickly snaps out of her drowsy state and now looks shocked. "W-What? Why?"

"The master of their guild wanted to speak with Shadow."

"That sounds bad, what should we do Silver?"

"I don't know Wendy...we don't know which one he went to."

The Sky Dragon starts pacing, worried. "Oh this is really bad, why would he ever agree to talk with the master of a dark guild?"

"...One of them is where he got his demon's eye from, so I don't know Wendy."

"Well if we don't know where he went then all we can do is wait."

"Im afraid so...Lets hope Shadow comes back soon."

"Well if they gave him the eye then they must have an understanding at least, so at least we know he should be okay right?"

"Yeah, lets hope so." Silver and Wendy stare out at the morning sky, both concerned for Shadow.

* * *

**A lot to take in for one chapter huh? Nah, Im sure you all can handle it just fine. So now Shadow and Silver are expecting and engaged, but now Shadow has gone to a dark guild for a meeting with their master. Also if you think these things happening with Shadow and Silver will make the story slow down at then your dead wrong, there's always a method to my madness. Just bare with me and Im sure you'll see what I mean. So what will happen next? Wait and see.**


	32. Chapter 32: Big Sister, Big Pain

**Im a little stuck for banter today, sorry. Never the less please enjoy.**

* * *

Meanwhile with Shadow at the dark guild, Demon Spawn, he arrives and walks inside. He's greeted by two of the nine demons who are all members of this guild. "State your business."

"Im here to see E.N.D., I was asked to come."

"...Very well, entrance granted." One of them opens the door for Shadow and the second demon follows him inside as they walk to the masters room.

"So have you thought more about our offer Shadow?"

"Of course, but no. I wont be joining your guild, Im getting married pretty soon and she's carrying our future child." Shadow answers, as the two of them keep walking.

"I see, well how nice for you. Its that hellhound girl right?"

"Her name is Silver and yes." The inside of the guild looks like something out of a demon horror movie, in fact the only members of this dark guild are actual demons and half demons.

Back with the others, Silver is still worried about Shadow, but still cooks breakfast for everyone and tells them not to worry. "If he doesn't come back today we'll go look for him."

"Ive actually done some research on the dark guild he went to, its called Demon Spawn and all of its members are all demons or half demons." Levi responds.

"Ive always wanted to fight a demon, part of me kind wishes he doesn't come back." Gajeel adds, with a grin that says he's ready for a fight.

"Maybe Sting would be strong against them, don't most of your attack have Holy in the name?" Wendy asks.

"Yeah, but I don't think it works that way. I think that's only in movies." Sting answers her.

"Normal demons cant be killed unless you use a demon weapon, but I haven't looked into much on demons. Though I do wonder how I can be a hellhound." Silver thinks out loud.

"Maybe there's some kind of connection between you and these demons." Marin suggests.

"Have you ever had anything to do with this dark guild Silver?" Jura asks.

"No. I have heard of them, but I don't think Ive ever met them in person." She answers.

"I think you met them at a very young age and they used some kind of machine to turn you into a half demon, but you were so young that you don't remember it at all or they erased your memory." Blaze says, trying to sound scary.

"As stupid as that sounds, she might be on to something." Laxus adds, after sighing at Blaze.

"Could be, after all Shadow came back with a demon's eye from them." Ruby agrees.

"Oh come on guys, that cant be true...At least...I hope so." Silver starts to worry about it, a bit.

"I don't know Silver, I wouldn't dismiss it. When we were working for the 6 Hells we learned quite a bit about this dark guild, that does sound like something they'd do." Cobra adds.

"Ya think so? Well I suppose it would explain a lot about Silver's past." Layla agrees as well.

"Well...that kinda scares me a bit..." Silver thinks out loud again.

Back with Shadow, he comes to the master's door and the demon leaves his side, then he enters a very dark and hellish looking room. "Im here E.N.D., now what is it you wanted?"

"Ah, Shadow. Its good to see you again." Even Shadow doesn't see him through the darkness and he knows not to eat this darkness.

"Lets cut the formalities shall we?"

"Very well, I merely wanted to give you a warning. This dark guild's plan will be taking effect very soon and we will begin by killing the master of the second powerful dark guild."

"I see, I understand that you are the strongest, but why may I ask?"

"We need all the dark power that he has acquired, as well as his very soul. So just asking him for it will not be enough. As for all the members of his guild, well I suppose I could use more half demons."

"I understand, so why are you telling me all of this?"

"Simple really, you and your friends are on par with us now and after our plan comes into play we will cause massive death and destruction to the world around us, I wanted to offer a warning. To stay out of the way or be destroyed, of course you could always just join us instead."

"Thanks for the advice, I think Ill be off now." Shadow turns and begins to leave.

"You are as hard to reach as ever, also how is your demon's eye holding up?"

"It works like a charm, thank you again for it."

"Don't mention it, oh yes and the demon you got it from is looking for you."

Then Shadow gets a scared look on his face and walks a little faster toward the door. "Ill talk to you later, thank you again." He leaves E.N.D.'s room and begins leaving the dark guild.

After breakfast back at the temple, Silver cleans up, still wondering how she got her hellhound form.

After another hour or so everyone goes off to have fun and pass the time, then Shadow arrives back at the temple. "Silver, Im back. Sorry to worry you like that."

"Shadow. Thank goodness your back. What happened?" Silver walks over to him.

"Nothing much, I came, I talked with their master, then I left. Nothing more, sorry to worry you again.

"You sure Shadow? Did they ask you something?"

"Well they asked me again if I wanted to join their guild, they even offered an invite to you guys, but I turned them down again. Why do you ask Silver?"

"Oh, just wondering. While you were gone the others thought that the dark guild had something to do with me being able to turn into a hellhound."

"I see, well its definitely something to be curious about. They do have the technology to turn someone into a half demon, that's how I got this eye." Shadow gestures to his covered left eye.

"Yeah, but I don't remember ever going near them."

"Well try not to worry about it too much, its not that big a deal. Your just fine and in control of it, so its okay."

"Yeah okay Shadow." She smiles at him.

He smiles back. "There ya go."

"So what would you like to do now?"

"Im not sure, that meeting shook me up a bit. Im just glad I made it out of there before the one who had this eye before me found me." He shivers at the very thought of running into that demon in particular.

"You mean the one who had the eye before you?"

"Yeah, that demon wanted to see me before I left, but I didn't want to, so I got out of there." He's still shaking, remembering it.

"...Umm...why are you so scared of it?" She looks at him, getting confused.

He keeps shaking a bit. "Oh...no particular reason..."

"Shadow your shaking, please just tell me."

Then an explosion and the sound of a demon is heard not too far away, then Shadow sighs loudly. "Perfect..." Then he runs over to it.

"Wait up Shadow!" Silver runs after him.

When he arrives he sees a demon from the Demon Spawn beating on several of his friends. "Can I get some help over here?!" Marin yells out.

"Damn this bitch is tough, Iron Dragon Lance: Demon Logs!" It does almost nothing to the demon, then it shoots a beam of dark energy at Gajeel knocking him down and hurt.

"Gajeel!" Levi turns to him, very worried.

"Our attacks aren't working, she's gonna eat us!" Blaze yells out now.

"...Oh great..." Shadow has an annoyed, but not worried look on his face.

"What on earth...why is a demon here?" Silver turns into her hellhound form and growls at it.

It then turns to her, but then sees Shadow. "Shadow!" It flies at him, looking like its gonna kill him.

"Shadow! Watch out!" Wendy yells out, very worried.

He stays calm as it gets closer and closer, then right at it gets within 10 feet of him it changes back to its human form and has a big smile on its face, like its overjoyed to see him, what really shocks everyone is that its a girl. "Little brother!" Shadow dodges her and holds her back with one hand on her face, with an annoyed look on his face and an overjoyed one on hers. Everyone else however looks very confused by all of this. "Hello! Hello! Hello! Oh I missed you little bro Shadow! How have you been?! Still using the dark unforgiving claws I see!" She's very energetic and very cute despite looking like she's 24.

Silver changes back to her human form and stares at this scene, shocked at her. "...Shadow...is she...really your big sister?"

Shadow sighs again. "No, she just calls herself that since she gave me my demon's eye and helped me with most of my training."

"Oh don't make it sound so cold little bro, you know I made it as fun as possible for you!" He gets a sick look on his face and everyone just gets more confused.

"Umm...So your the one who gave him the demon's eye? But why were you attacking our friends?" Silver asks her.

She then turns to Silver, still full of energy and with a big smile. "Ta-Da! So you must be that Silver girl he always talked about, oh it was so cute how he'd always talk in his sleep about you! Oh Silver I miss you so much! Silver I love you, please be my wife!" She imitates Shadow's voice, then he uppercuts her hard to shut her up.

"I will so hit you!"

She then pouts a little and rubs her chin. "Well say that after words, that's so cruel."

Silver blushes hard at what she said. "Umm...okay..."

"HEY! WHAT'S GOIN ON HERE?!" Gajeel cuts in, getting very frustrated.

"Please let me explain everyone." Shadow tells them the whole story.

"Okay, so you got your new creepy powers from her, she came here because she wanted to see you again, but she just tried to kill us. And everybody's okay with this?...DID I MISS SOMETHING HERE?!" Blaze states, getting almost as worked up as Gajeel.

"Just calm down guys, I don't like having her here anymore then you do." Shadow tries to calm her down.

"That's funny, because I just love you little bro Shadow!" She hugs him tight, with her usual smile and nuzzles her cheek against his.

"...Uhhhh...Okay..." Wendy's not sure how to respond to this.

Silver begins to feel a bit jealous that she's so close to Shadow. "Umm...what is your name anyway?"

"Oh you can just call me Sitri, everyone does." She is 24, has long pitch black hair like Shadow's, but longer. With a pair of breats that are even bigger then Ruby's new ones. Her human form is dressed in a rich girl looking school uniform, with a frilled skirt and a slightly stringy top with long sleeves. She keep nuzzling against Shadow's cheek and her breasts squish against his side, Shadow then blushes a bit and tries to push her off.

"Get off of me, Silver is my future wife." Shadow keeps trying to push her away.

"Oh so you finally asked her?! That's so sweet!" Sitri doesn't listen and keeps nuzzling against him.

"...She's a demon from a powerful dark guild?" Levi questions in disbelief.

"...I guess so..." Marin shares her look.

Silver starts getting a bit annoyed with Sitri not letting go of Shadow. "...Sitri...let him go..."

"But I haven't seen him in so long and he avoided me on purpose back at the guild, that's just bad. I think Ill have to punish you Shadow." He gulps a bit and shakes even more, as she whispers that right in his ear.

Silver gets a bit more annoyed. "Sitri...last warning. Get off."

Sitri then finally lets go of Shadow, still smiling innocently. "Whatever you say Silver, he's just such a cute little brother isn't he?" She giggles a bit and Shadow gets very annoyed.

"Now do you see why I didn't wanna see her so much?"

"I can see that now Shadow." Silver stands beside him.

"Oh c'mon little bro, don't say such mean things. That's so cruel." Sitri puts on a sad face.

"I wont be tricked like that again, why are you here anyway?"

"What? We were together for almost three years. Cant a big sister just stop by and say hello to her little brother?"

"Ive never once referred to you as my big sister, now beat it." Shadow doesn't look at her, then she looks sad again.

"Oh please, cant I stay with you for a little while? Its so boring back at the guild hall without you."

"NO! Now go home!"

"Pleeeeeaaaase!" Sitri keeps begging.

"Sitri stop acting like a child. Your older then that, so act your age." Silver cuts in.

"My age is boring, besides demons aren't bound by age." Everyone else leaves while they can.

"Does your master even know your here?" Shadow asks her.

"Of course, he said I could stay here as long as I wanted to!"

"That's my call and I want you gone now!" Shadow says firmly.

"Don't be such a downer, c'mon and show your big sis some love!"

"Not a chance in hell." Shadow holds his ground.

"Oh you made a joke, cause Im a demon. AHAHAHAHAH!" Shadow then rubs between his eyes in frustration.

"Sitri I think you should just shut up and leave. If you cant behave your not welcome here." Silver speaks in a stern voice, not very comfortable with her around.

"Sorry, but Im not going anywhere and you can make me."

"Now you know what I had to deal with for almost three years, of all the demons I could've learned from I got this one. Who treats everything like a joke." Shadow sighs again.

"...Sitri...I can throw you out of this land right now...So I'd watch it." Silver threatens her.

"We demons are way stronger then you and most of your pals Silver, so sorry but nope." Sitri keeps smiling innocently.

"Would you just go already?!" Shadow snaps a bit.

"Nope."

"What do you want from me?!"

"I just wanna spend some more time with my little bro, is that so wrong?"

"For you, probably." Shadow answers her.

"Don't forget, I have a hellhound form. So Ive got demon in me too." Silver glares at her slightly, not liking her one bit.

"Oh you really don't remember do you Silver? It was us who gave you that power, unfortunately for you that was only a small piece of the power we could have given you. Sorry again, but your just a low class demon." Sitri says casually.

Shadow is shocked to hear this. "...You never told me that."

Sitri giggles innocently. "Im such a silly demon aren't I?"

"Your fucked up." Shadow says bluntly, slowly nodding.

"Watch it little bro, I don't wanna have to hurt you again."

"Just try it!" Shadow glares at her.

"So it was you guys...Its your fault I was sentenced to death it the village I grew up in!" Silver glares at her, deadly.

"Oops, did I hit a nerve? You couldn't handle anymore demon power then we gave you so our master pronounced you a failure and you were sent back to that village of yours with what little power you had." Sitri explains, in a taunting tone.

"That's enough out of you Sitri! Just go home already, we have nothing to say to you here! I wont deny you helped me with your lessons, I thank you for that much. But now is not the best time, so please just go." Shadow tries to reason with her.

"After you treat me to some dinner Ill think about it." She smiles again and Shadow sighs big again.

Silver turns away, heads back to the temple and into their room, closing the door behind her.

Shadow then grits his teeth and begins to get very mad. "SEE WHAT YOU DO?! Wait Silver!" He runs after her and knocks on the door.

"...Go away..." Silver answers and Shadow can hear her cry a bit, she's sitting on their bed with her knees to her chest.

"C'mon Silver, it wasnt me who did all that stuff to you and I swear I didnt know about this. We can talk about it if you want, please. Im really worried about you."

She slowly gets up and opens the door with tears rushing down her face.

Shadow pulls her into a hug and begins to wipe away her tears. "Please don't cry Silver."

"...B-But...thanks to them...my childhood was much worse..." She sheds more tears and hugs him back.

"I know and Im so sorry about that, even though I didn't have anything to do with it. It still makes me sad, but maybe we can have them undo it if you want. I know that wont give you your childhood back, but if it'll help you then we'll do it." He tries to comfort her as best he can.

"No...I have no problem with it...Its just back then...I didn't have any training done...nothing...and I had no clue..."

"I understand, that must've been beyond horrible for you. Ill do whatever I can to make you feel better now, just say the word and whatever you want is yours."

"Sitri gone...I don't like her."

"Im not really a fan of her myself, so no problem. Consider it done, just wait here for me and Ill be back shortly." Shadow lets Silver go and goes to make Sitri leave.

"Okay Shadow, be careful." Silver sits down on their bed and wipes her tears away.

Meanwhile Shadow walks back over to Sitri. "Oh hello again little bro, how are things with your lover?"

"We've had enough Sitri, go back to your guild now."

"I already told you Im not going anywhere just yet, I don't wanna."

Then Shadow gets mad again and prepares his Grimoire Law spell. "Ill give you until the count of three to get out of here."

Sitri just grins at him. "Ah the spell our master taught you that only effects those the caster sees as their enemy, alright fine Ill back down this time. Cya around little bro." She kisses his cheek, making him blush. Then he glares at her and she turns into her demon form and flies away.

Shadow then turns the spell off and walk back to Silver. "Its done Silver, she's gone."

"That's good, thank you Shadow." She smiles at him.

He smiles back. "Anything for you Silver, Ill never consider her my big sister." He glares over his shoulder as he says that last part.

"What's wrong Shadow?"

"Nothing, that woman just annoys the hell outta me." He sits down next to her. "I had to threaten her with my Grimoire Law to make her leave."

"Oh, but doesn't that spell only work on those who you see as an enemy? Would it work on her?"

"I think so, I cant stand her. Plus I know that someday we're gonna have to fight them and I wont show any mercy."

"Alright Shadow, but you said after the baby is born."

"I know Silver, I didn't forget. That's why I said someday, but not today or anytime soon."

"Okay Shadow." She smiles at him again.

He smiles back.

"So...what now Shadow?"

"Actually I was about to ask you the same question Silver."

"Oh...well I don't know."

"...I suppose now you at least understand the true power of these demons. Sitri had several of our friends on the ropes all on her own, these demons are no pushovers. I know that better then anyone after spending so much time with them."

"Yeah, but why did they give me demon powers? I don't understand that..."

"It wasnt because it was you specifically, I know this much. At the time they were trying to increase their ranks by snatching people young and old at random from anywhere they pleased, the only reason they took you was because you were in the wrong place at the wrong time. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Oh I see...but...why cant I remember?...Did they easer my memory?"

"Most likely, all those who have undergone their demon transformations have no memory of it at all. So your no different, it was only the ones who were able to take in high levels of demon power that were able to stay and keep their memory of it. Everyone else was thrown out like trash, sorry for being so blunt about it by the way."

"Its okay...what you said was true..."

He puts one arm around her. "Well if you ask me they don't know what their missing, you've become an amazing wizard Silver. Once we fight them, they'll see just how big of a mistake they made."

"I was young back then, I probably didn't know magic when they took me. Who knows?"

"Im not sure, but that doesn't really matter. Once we fight em, we'll win. That much I know."

"Well Im just glad I have it under control now."

"Im just glad I got to meet you, that might not have happened if you didn't get those powers ya know."

"Who knows? No one knows the future."

"Perhaps not, but still everything happens for a reason. Lets just be happy we're together now."

"Yeah, I don't regret meeting you at all Shadow."

"Me neither Silver, not even for a second." He holds her hand.

She smiles at him and holds his hand back. "I love you Shadow."

He smiles back. "I love you to Silver." He kisses her cheek.

She blushes and cuddles into him.

He wraps his arms around her.

She snuggles into him.

After holding her close for several minutes he lets her go and stands up. "Well Im gonna go take a shower, I always did after every time Sitri nuzzled me like that. It made me feel gross." Shadow then walks into the bathroom and turns on the water.

"Alright Shadow." Silver slowly lays down on their bed and waits for him to return.

After about 30 minutes in the shower he finally comes back out, dressed in his new outfit. "Okay, that should about do it. Sorry to keep you waiting Silver."

"Its okay Shadow, don't worry." She smiles at him.

He smiles back and lays down next to her.

She cuddles into him.

He holds her close. "Im sorry about Sitri, she's way too much to handle I know."

"Its okay Shadow, its not your fault."

"Thanks Silver."

She smiles and kisses his cheek.

He smiles and kisses hers back.

She blushes a bit.

"The wedding is in five days, Im already working with the others to get everything ready."

"Oh I see, that's good."

"Yeah it is, I promise Ill make it special for ya."

"I cant wait for it Shadow." She stares into his eyes.

He stares back into hers. "Me neither Silver, your the only one for me."

"And your the only one for me Shadow."

He kisses her forehead and continues to hold her close.

She blushes and cuddles into him.

Then he slowly falls asleep afterward with Silver in his arms.

She smiles at him and slowly falls asleep herself.

* * *

**Gajeel: How come the girls always get these scenes?**

**Cobra: Didn't we have this discussion already?**

**Sting: I probably wasnt around for it, so I have no idea.**

**Laxus: I don't even care that much, that Sitri girl was pretty cute though.**

**Shadow: Don't even think about it Laxus, she has future significance.**

**Jura: I thought you didn't care about her.**

***Coughs a bit* Anyway the awkward conversation aside. It seems a new challenge has shown itself yet again. Will the Neko Dragon guild rise to the challenge once more and take it down? Only me and Silver know, but we wont tell. So wait and see like always.**


	33. Chapter 33: Seeing Eye to Eye

**Sitri: Hello boys and girls, the names Sitri. Nice to meet ya! *Winks at the readers and smiles big* Im doing the narration this time, hope I do okay for my first one! Sorry Im just really excited, you've all been great in supporting us! Thank you all so much! Please enjoy the following chapter and don't forget to fav and follow!**

* * *

After a while Shadow wakes up to the sound of beautiful singing. "Uhhh...what? Singing?"

Silver is asleep beside him and then she slowly wakes up, hearing it as well. "Huh? Whose singing?"

"I have no idea, but its coming from our bathroom." Then the two hear the shower go on and the singing continues.

"Someone is in our bathroom." They get up and go to see who it is.

They enter their bathroom, ready for a battle. "Okay, whose in here?" Then Shadow sees a person behind the shower curtain, but cant make out who it is. Only that its a girl and she keeps singing.

"What girl would be in here?...Wait...don't tell me its...her." Silver looks at the shower curtain, hoping its not Sitri.

After another few seconds Shadow catches her scent and gets an annoyed look again. "Im afraid it is...Sitri."

Sitri sticks her head out of the shower curtain with her usual smile. "You called little bro?"

"Why are you still here?"

"Funny story, after I got back to my guild my master ordered me to come back and stay here for a little while. So sorry again, but my hands are tied now."

"Doesn't he need you for your guilds up coming assault on the other powerful dark guild?"

"Oh please, we have more then enough power to deal with them without me." The demon then goes back to washing herself and Shadow lets out a big sigh. "I love your shower by the way, very relaxing."

"Her master has no right to send her here. You can go anywhere but this land." Silver glares at her through the curtain.

"E.N.D.'s orders are absolute, if I disobey him he'll probably just kill me without a second thought."

"I get that, but why would he send you here?" Shadow asks.

"I don't question his methods, that'll also get us killed."

"He's pushing his luck thinking he can send you anywhere he pleases." Silver is still angry Sitri is there.

"Pretty much, he's too powerful for any of us to disobey him. Yet no ones ever seen his face, his room is always too dark."

"True enough, he likes to stay secretive for some reason." Shadow agrees with her.

"That's odd, I mean you don't know what he even looks like." As does Silver.

"We all think so too, he might even be a woman for all we know. Still we don't ask, because again he's far too powerful for any sort of displease." Sitri keeps washing herself.

"Oh I see, but still you should know at least what he looks like." Silver brings up again.

"Well no one does, but that isn't important right now."

"Agreed, what is important is what we're gonna do about our unwanted house guest." Shadow states.

"I say lock her in the basement." Silver says out loud and rather bluntly.

"Oh c'mon, don't be so cold you guys. Orders are orders and I cant help it."

"Then I order you to get out." Shadow says to her.

"You know I cant do that, sorry little bro. Now Im gonna continue my song." Sitri goes back to singing, Shadow remembers that she used to sing this song for him all the time back when he was training with her.

Silver still glares at the other girl and she starts to leave. "Just keep away from me Sitri." Silver leaves the room.

Shadow follows her and shuts the bathroom door behind him. "I cant stand her."

Silver heads to the library, sits down and reads a book.

Shadow follows her in and sits down next to her.

"Hey Shadow." She keeps reading.

"Sorry about this Silver, I have no control over her." He slams his head down on the table in frustration.

"Its okay Shadow, its not your fault." She looks down at him.

He doesn't pick his head up. "Thank you..."

She kisses his cheek. "Don't be sad Shadow."

"Thank you for that Silver, but Im not sad. Just very annoyed, why does she have to be so pushy and irritating?"

"Who knows Shadow? But lets hope she doesn't annoy us too much."

"Something tells me she will..."

"Yeah, maybe we can do something about her if she gets to be too much for us."

"She's very strong Silver, I know her strength very well. She wont be easy to deal with at all."

"...Mhhm...Well we will figure something out, when the time comes."

"Im sure we will, until then we're just gonna have to deal."

"Yeah, lets hope she doesn't do anything to the others either."

"Ill tell them to try and stay clear of her." Shadow gets back up and walks away to go tell the others.

Silver keeps reading her book.

"Jeez ya know you guys can just talk to me if ya have a problem, I wont bite...much." Sitri is laying on top of one of the book shelves in a bath robe with the same grin she always has.

Silver jumps a bit. "Sitri get down from there, you'll break something!" She then glares up at her.

Sitri giggles a bit, then grows her demon wings and flies down to Silver. "Oh Silver your so cute, no wonder Shadow loves you so much."

"...Umm...Thank you...I think..."

Sitri then puts her wings away and stares over Silver's shoulder at the book she's reading. "Watcha reading?"

"Its called Women Pregnancy." She turns and looks at her.

"Is there any other kind?" Sitri then gently taps Silver's stomach. "Oh yes that's right, your with child aren't you? I also know its Shadow's, I just know it'll be the cutest thing when its born."

"Umm yes, its Shadow's and Im just going over it all so Im prepared for it."

"Ive always wanted one of my own, Im so happy for you two!" Sitri starts nuzzling Silver the same way she did Shadow.

Silver shivers a bit and pulls away from her. "Sorry, but I find that uncomfortable."

"Don't be such a sour seagull Silver." Sitri teases her a bit.

"You break anything in here and your dead." Silver walks away and leaves the room.

Then Wendy walks up to her. "She's in there isn't she?"

"Yes...just keep your distance from her Wendy."

"I just don't understand how Shadow can be friends with someone so...childish, rude and annoying."

"Who knows Wendy?..."

"He's friends with me isn't he?" Blaze walks by and says that jokily.

"I don't think its the same thing Blaze." Wendy sweat drops at her a little.

"No, your not like her Blaze." Silver agrees with Wendy.

"Well Ill take your word for it and stay away from her, cya later Silver." Wendy goes back to her room.

"Alright, see ya Wendy." Silver heads outside and takes a walk.

From inside she hears a big explosion. "Silver! Somebody broke your...uhhh...entire living room!" Sitri calls out from inside the temple.

"Sitri!" She runs back inside and sees that everything is destroyed and burnt. "What the hell happened!"

Sitri turns to her, still looking innocent. "Its wasnt me!...Sorry..." She slowly scratches the back of her head and sweat drops a little.

"...Sitri...tell the truth...Did you do it?" Silver glares at her.

Sitri then puts on a shocked face and points at something behind her. "Hey what's that?!"

Silver doesn't turn her head even a little. "Answer me Sitri!" She keeps glaring at her.

"...I...uhhhh...Bye!" Sitri disappears into the darkness, similar to how Shadow does it.

"Sitri!" Silver yells out, then sighs and snaps her fingers. The living room then starts to go back to the way it was before the explosion.

Meanwhile Shadow is sitting up in a tall tree outside, eating fruit and trying to forget that Sitri is staying with them for the time being.

Back with Silver the living room is soon finished, then she goes into their room and lays down on the bed.

The day rolls by pretty quickly, soon the sun sets and Shadow goes back to their room as well. Then he lays down on the bed next to Silver.

She cuddles into him. "Hey Shadow."

He wraps his arms around her. "Sup Silver."

"Guess what Sitri did..."

"Made the living room explode?" He asks knowing what she did, with a look that says "Im not surprised at all."

"Yup and lucky for her I was able to turn it back to normal."

"Good work Silver, Im not sure how her fellow demons put up with her and I was with them for almost three years."

"How did you stay with her for three years Shadow?"

He looks down. "...I guess...Im not really...Something just kept me going...she...wasnt bad all the time."

"Oh I see, but why is she acting like this now?"

She always acted like this, it was rare to see her act any differently...Still...I know...she's not as bad as she seems."

Are you sure on that Shadow?" Silver is having a hard time believing that.

"I don't expect ya to believe that Silver...I barely believe it...But after dad left me with that dark guild for training...she was all that I had...E.N.D. assigned her to me as my teacher."

"I still don't know why their master assigned her as your teacher."

"I don't either, their were plenty of other demons. So why her of all demons?"

"Who knows Shadow? Well goodnight Shadow." She kisses his cheek and closes her eyes.

"Goodnight Silver." He kisses her cheek back, closes his eyes and tries to sleep.

Silver falls asleep.

Shadow cant sleep though, until he hears some gentle singing and then falls asleep almost instantly. "Sweet dreams little bro Shadow." Sitri whispers and smiles down at him.

Silver instantly hears the singing and wakes up. "...Sitri?"

Sitri still whispers. "Shhhh, he's asleep." She smiles like always.

Silver glares at her. "What are you doing in here?" She whispers as well, not wanting to wake Shadow up.

"I just wanted to see if Shadow was asleep or not, he always had a hard time sleeping back when we trained together. So I always sang to him to get him to sleep, it always works." Sitri winks at her.

"Oh I see, but didn't you say he talked in his sleep?" Silver looks up at her.

"Not all the time, but it was pretty cute when he did."

"What did he say again?"

Sitri grins at her and imitates Shadow's voice again. "Oh Silver I love you so much. I cant live without you, please be my wife. That feels so good, keep going." She knows what it all means.

Silver blushes hard at that last bit. "Are you sure on the last thing?"

Sitri nods fast. "Oh yes, very sure."

"Okay...but leave our room. I cant sleep with you standing there."

"As you wish, nighty night." Sitri leaves the room and waves at Silver.

Silver snuggle into Shadow once again and slowly falls back asleep.

All the while Shadow is still asleep.

The next morning and Silver is still fast asleep.

So is Shadow and they seem to have a third person sharing their bed with them.

Silver slowly starts to wake up and yawns.

Shadow is still asleep, with someone else wrapped around him under the blankets.

Silver looks at him and notices something else in the bed.

Shadow doesn't wake up and neither does the person under the sheets.

Then Silver slowly starts to lift the sheets up.

Its Sitri, sleeping very contently. With her arms wrapped around Shadow and what really catches Silver's attention is that she is wearing nothing at all. Also is still sleep with both his hands behind his head.

Silver gets really angry. "SITRI GET YOUR HANDS OFF SHADOW AND PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

Shadow slowly wakes up and rubs his eyes. "...Silver?...What's up?..." Then he looks down at Sitri and once again he's not surprised. "...Typical...Get up!"

Sitri slowly yawns and sits up, uncovering herself. "...Hang on...is it morning already?"

Silver glares at her. "Out! Now!"

Shadow averts his eyes. "Im sorry, but I didn't know where else to sleep and I cant sleep unless Im naked. Clothes are just too uncomfortable." Sitri explains.

"As much as I know that is true, I don't care. Now beat it." Shadow tells her. Sitri smiles, shrugs and vanishes into the darkness like before. "Sorry about that Silver...but everything she said is true."

"There are other rooms besides everyone else's and why was she holding on to you Shadow?"

"Its a bad habit of hers, she likes to cuddle in her sleep."

"Just like you talking in your sleep?"

He blushes a bit. "...Exactly."

"Yeah, she told me what you said in your sleep." Silver also blushes a bit.

Shadow blushes more. "...D-Did she?..."

"Y-Yeah..." Silver blushes more, remembering the last thing Sitri said.

Shadow blushes hard, remembering everything she told him he said.

Silver keeps blushing. "Yeah...Im going to go make breakfast." She gets dressed and heads to the kitchen.

Shadow does the same and follows her.

Silver starts to cook.

The others arrive a few at a time. "Silver's shouting woke us all up, what did she do now?" Blaze asks, knowing it was Sitri.

"Sorry for waking you guys, but Sitri was in our bed...With her arms wrapped around Shadow and to top it off...she was naked." Silver explains, uncomfortable with the whole thing.

They all think about it, which makes some blush and others noses bleed. "That certainly is some crazy stuff, so why exactly did she do all of that?" Marin asks.

"She likes to cuddle and she cant sleep unless she's naked." Shadow explains.

"She can sleep in my room next if ya want." Cobra offers with a grin.

"No!" Shadow says instantly.

"So how much longer is she gonna stay here, hearing this only makes me want her gone even more." Wendy asks.

"We have no idea Wendy." Silver gives everyone breakfast and they all start eating.

"I don't like how easily she beat us." Gajeel comments with a displeased expression.

"I don't like that attitude of hers." Levi adds, the same way.

"I don't like how her breasts are bigger then mine." As does Ruby, making her chest bounce again.

Then Shadow puts his head down, stands up and begins walking away. "Ive lost my appetite." He then walks out the front entrance of the temple.

"Something bugging him or what?" Sting asks, not sure what just happened.

"I don't know, Im going to go find out though. Watch out for Sitri." Silver goes after him.

"You don't have to tell us twice." Layla tells her before she leaves them.

"Tch, speak for yourselves." Laxus says, a bit cocky.

"Good luck Silver." Jura tells her as well.

Shadow stops at the lake not too far from the temple and sits at the edge, skipping a few stones.

Silver slowly walks over to him. "Shadow? Is something bothering you?"

He doesn't turn back to her. "...Not really...I just didn't wanna hear that kinda stuff right now is all."

"Shadow...is there anything I could do to make you feel better?" She sits beside him.

"...I dont know Silver, but I appreciate your concern." He stares out over the water.

She kisses his cheek gently. "I wanna help Shadow, I hate seeing you so down."

He takes a deep breath. "Thank you Silver, Im not really sure what to think right now though."

"May I ask what's bothering you?"

"Its not really anything important, Im just having mixed feelings is all."

"Please tell me Shadow."

He stands up. "Its nothing you need to worry about Silver, I love you but I need to be alone for now." Then he walks away.

Silver looks down. "...Alright." She gets up and goes back to everyone else.

"So how is he? Did ya find out what made him so upset Silver? Ive never seen him do anything like that before." Wendy asks, with deep concern.

"No Wendy, I didn't find out. He wouldn't tell me."

"Classic Shadow, just give him some space and he should be fine. He never stays upset for very long." Gajeel says, sounding sure of that.

"I don't know Gajeel, Ive agree with Wendy. Ive never seen him do anything like that either." Levi is also fairly concerned.

"Yeah, Ill let him have his space, but if things don't change then Ill have to have him tell me." Silver says, looking over her shoulder.

"And how are ya gonna do that? As if I didn't know already." Blaze says that last part quietly to herself with a smirk.

"I heard that last part Blaze. Ill have to use force, but that's the last thing I wanna do." Silver explains.

"I hate to tell ya this Silver, not really, but Shadow is much strong then you." Sting comments.

"I agree with Sting, force isn't a good idea." Layla agrees with her mate.

"Not that kinda force. I mean Ill grab his ear. That seems to work no matter how strong he is, but I guess that would be my last choice."

"Now there's an idea, much better then actual force." Marin likes the sound of it.

"Why cant we just kick Sitri out of the temple?" Cobra asks.

"She's stronger then she looks, never underestimate a demon." Jura answers him.

"Maybe she's stronger then you, but not me." Laxus says, with a cocky grin.

"Don't get cocky Laxus. She's strong, very strong." Silver adds.

"Agreed, she had like five of us beat all on her own yesterday. She might act childish, but she's very tough." Ruby adds as well.

"Yeah, lets just hope she leaves before the wedding." Silver agrees.

"I agree, that's a very special day for you and Shadow and frankly I don't want her around for it." Levi agrees as well.

"Me neither, Im fairly sure she'll do something bad." So does Layla.

"Ill...cry if she ruins it or does something you guys." Silver looks down.

"We know Silver, don't worry. We'll make sure everything is perfect for you two." Marin puts one hand on her shoulder and smiles at her.

"Thank you guys. Your the best." Silver smiles at all of them.

"Think nothing of it Silver, your our friend so its no trouble." Jura smiles back.

"I don't care how strong she is, Im not losing to her again." Gajeel looks determined.

"Speaking of Sitri, where is she?" Silver asks and looks around for her.

"Now that you mention it, we have no idea." Ruby answers.

"But it looks like the leftover food is all gone." Cobra adds. Then everyone turns to the table and see's that all the food is gone.

"...I cant believe she ate all the leftovers." Silver is rather shocked by this.

"When the hell did she even do that? We were all here the whole time." Sting asks, fairly confused.

"Who knows? She can disappear into the shadows like Shadow can." Silver answers.

"Seriously? Damn it, if she can do that then fighting her wont be easy." Laxus loses his cocky grin.

"No it wont. I think even Shadow might have trouble fighting her." Silver exclaims.

"Well she was Shadow's master after all, she taught him most of his new magic." Wendy adds.

"Yeah, so him beating her...is hard to call." Silver finishes.

"Oh please, no way she can beat Shadow. Maybe four years ago, but not now." Blaze counters.

"Still most things Shadow can do now is thanks to her." Silver reminds her.

"Thanks to who? Me?" Sitri reappears in the entrance to the temple with her same smile and everyone turns to look at her.

"Sitri...how long do you plan to stay here?" Silver asks her.

"Seriously babe your not wanted here by anyone, not even me and that's saying a lot." Blaze adds.

"Im here until my master says otherwise." Sitri counters with her grin.

"Screw you and your master, get outta here!" Gajeel begins to get annoyed.

"Sitri tell your master that he has no right to send you here, where your causing trouble. Now leave!" Silver agrees with him.

"Do you wanna go talk to my master? Your welcome to if you think it'll make a difference." Sitri keeps her grin.

"Maybe we will, we just need your guilds location." Sting joins the argument.

"Sorry, but my lips are sealed." Sitri says with a wink.

"That was expected..." Layla says, like she knew Sitri would say something like that.

"I want you gone Sitri. No one wants you here and tell your master not to have anyone else sent here." Silver tells her forcefully.

"That's right, now hit the road already." Levi backs her up.

Sitri just grins. "No one wants me here huh? I beg to differ, Shadow seems to like having me around, or rather he's having mixed feelings about it now."

"That's a filthy lie, Shadow already said he cant stand you!" Wendy begins to get worked up.

"He'd never admit it I know, but Im sure he cares for his big sis." Sitri says in a caring voice.

"...Shadow did say he had mixed feelings...but that doesn't mean he wants you here." Silver feels the same as Wendy.

"If your so sure then why don't you just go talk to him about it?" Sitri says, sounding pretty sure of herself.

"I think now's the time Silver." Marin turns to her.

"Yeah. No fighting, got it Sitri? Ill be back." Silver heads off to find Shadow.

"No promises, watch your step demon." Laxus threatens her.

"I could say the same thing Lightning Dragon." Sitri counters.

Meanwhile Shadow is up in a tall tree, eating fruit like yesterday.

"Shadow? Where are you?" Silver walks around, looking for him.

Shadow stays silent and stares out over the distance.

"Shadow! Please answer me!" Silver keeps looking for him. Then as she passes the tree he's in, one of his discarded pieces of fruit falls right in front of her. She sees it, then looks up and sees him. "Shadow, there you are."

He still remains quiet and keeps looking out over the distance.

"Shadow?" Silver looks up at him, wondering why he's not answering her.

He looks down at her for a second, then he turns back to where he was looking.

"Shadow...don't ignore me...Please."

Then he gestures for her to come up with him.

She sighs and climbs up the tree to join him.

He waits for her to reach the top, but still doesn't take his eyes off what he's seeing.

Silver gets up to his level. "Shadow, what's wrong?"

"Look over there, way off in the distance." He points to it, its the guild hall of the dark guild that Sitri doesn't below to.

Silver looks and sees it. "Yeah, that's the other dark guild. What about it?"

Then he closes his eyes and counts down, like he knows what's gonna happen very soon. "...Three...Two...One..." Then without warning the guild explodes in an instant, its loud and many flames are left behind as the dark guild hall crumbles in a split second.

"Huh?...H-How...did that happen?" Silver looks at him for an answer.

"It was the final dark guild, the one that Sitri belongs to. Demon Spawn. They did that."

"Oh...I see. So now there's only one left."

"Yeah, however most if not all of the remaining members of the now destroyed dark guild will join the last one. Making it much more powerful then it was before."

"Oh I see, so it will be harder to take down."

"For sure and they to think they did that without Sitri's help...Just how powerful are they? Even Im not entirely sure."

"Who knows?...We will have to be very careful Shadow."

"I know Silver, when the time comes it will truely be the fight of our lives." He says seriously, like he's not fooling around.

"Yeah...Im scared for when that day comes."

Shadow puts his hand on her shoulder and grips it a bit. "...Me to..."

"...Do we really have to fight them Shadow?"

He clenches his free fist. "...Yes...We do Silver..."

"Alright Shadow..."

"Wow looks like those guys did it after all, no fair. They left me out of all the fun." Sitri flies close, next to the couple and pouts a little, watching this destruction.

"How long have you been there?" Shadow quickly turns to her and asks.

"Right around the time you two started talking." Sitri answers.

"That's called ease dropping Sitri." Silver cuts in.

"I know what its called Silver, don't treat me like a child." Sitri counters.

"But...ya know what? Never mind." Shadow knows reasoning with her is totally pointless.

"Says the one who acts like a child." Silver glares at her.

"Sticks and stones Silver, but nobodies breaking any bones." Sitri counters, still grinning.

"And no one will, now is there a point to this?" Shadow asks.

"Not really, I just wanted to see how much fun my fellow demons were having without me." Sitri pouts a little at the sight of all that death and destruction once again.

"When will your master tell you to go back?" Silver asks her.

"Now that this is done, he'll probably call me back pretty soon."

"That sounds about right." Shadow agrees.

"Thank goodness." Silver sighs in relief that Sitri will be leaving soon enough.

Sitri then turns away from them. "Ya know I like all of you...I understand if you don't like me...Still thanks for everything." She then flies back down.

"Sitri!" Shadow calls out to her, but she's already gone. "...Oh Sitri."

"Im sorry if I sounded harsh, but I cant stand her. She didn't give me a good impression." Silver tells him.

"Its okay Silver, she cant help how she is. Most demons are either cold, heartless, tough, or just plain mischievous. You can guess which one she is."

"Yeah Im sure I can, but you called out to her just now...Is it because she taught you the magic you know now?"

"...I guess...honestly I don't know why I did that...Is it because...I really do care for her?" Shadow looks down.

"...Maybe...I mean she did teach you a lot of magic so maybe that's why?"

"...I need to try something drastic." Shadow jumps down from the tree with a serious expression on his face.

"What Shadow? What do you mean?" Silver climbs down from the tree as well and follows him.

He runs to Sitri. "Sitri wait a second."

Sitri doesn't answer him and he eventually finds her in a small cave, curled up and crying on the ground a bit. "...Leave me...alone Shadow...Ill be gone in a little bit...I swear..."

Shadow is shocked to see her cry, he's never seen her cry ever. "...Sitri...are you...crying?"

"...Only a little...I just...never did it in front of you...or anyone else..." She doesn't turn to look at him.

Silver catches up with him, then looks in, worried about Shadow, but she leaves him be and goes back to the others.

"...Sitri...Im sorry, but I have to do this." Shadow readys Grimoire Law.

"...Grimoire Law?...Very well...do what you have to..." Sitri continues to lay there, letting him do what he wants with her.

Silver can feel its magic power, even from a great distance. Then she quickly follows the magic back to its source.

Shadow prepares to use the spell, thinking about how much everyone wants her gone. "Grimoire Law!" He casts it and a large cloud of smoke keeps him from seeing the result, but he doesn't hear anything.

Silver hears the spell being cast. "Oh no, Shadow's wouldn't us that on Sitri...Would he?" She keeps running, trying to find him again.

As he waits for the smoke to clear he's pretty sure it worked, since he doesn't hear anything. "...Its done...good riddance..." He say that, sounding kina fake.

"Shadow where are you!?" Silver tries to look for Shadow through all the smoke.

"Silver?...So you heard it...Not surprising with how strong you are and how powerful that spell is."

She soon finds him. "Shadow...why did you cast that spell? What happened?"

"...Silver...I cast it on Sitri...I couldn't take it anymore..."

"...What?...But why Shadow? You know what the Grimoire Law spell can do." She looks surprised he used it.

"I know...but its done now! She's gone!" Then through the smoke they hear some coughing. "What?..." He turns back to it. It clears and they see that Sitri is unharmed and Shadow is rather surprised.

"Shadow...the spell only works on people who you think are enemies...but that comes from your own heart. It shows who the real enemies are." Silver explains to him.

"...Since she wasnt hurt...then..." He grips his shirt over his heart.

"Its just as Silver said...The Grimoire Law spell only effects those the caster sees as their enemy, since I wasnt hurt I know how you truly feel...Your magic could see into your heart and that's why Im still here, you can try to hide your true feelings Shadow, but your magic will always reveal the truth within your heart." Sitri explains now. Meanwhile Shadow is at a lose for words, even though he knows she's apart of the dark guild they have to defeat, his spell didn't work at all.

"It may not work on Sitri, but the other members of Demon Spawn Im sure it will." Silver says, sounding pretty sure of that much.

"That may be, but they have ways of dealing with it or rather our master does. It was him who taught Shadow how to use that spell, not me." Sitri says to her. Shadow still doesn't say anything and looks down.

"Oh boy...this wont be good...Shadow cant use spells that you guys know he can." Silver begins to get worried.

"If Shadow uses that spell then so will our master, then all of you will suffer the same fate. Then all that will be left is me and Shadow, since Shadow doesn't consider me an enemy and our master doesn't consider him an enemy." Sitri explains. This makes Shadow cringe at the thought of having to fight Sitri and all his friends are gone.

"No way...There has to be away to stop your masters Grimoire Law." Silver pleads.

"Im afraid there isn't...and that's why...Ive been trying to prevent this battle..." Sitri cries more and finally turns to them. "...I don't wanna fight Shadow...I love my little brother..." Since Shadow has Sitri's eye he can feel how she feels now, and tears begin to form in only his demon's eye.

"You don't want us to fight your guild?" Silver looks at her.

Sitri keeps crying. "...Of course not...When I joined that guild I was ready to use my power to crush anyone who opposed us, but when Bluenote came to us to collect on his favor and I was assigned to teach Shadow demon magic and even give him one of my eyes...I don't know...something in me just...changed..."

"...Sitri..." Is the first thing Shadow says quietly to himself after a while.

"What if you left that guild Sitri? I mean if you want to." Silver asks her.

"I cant...no demon is aloud to leave without the master's blessing...and he never allows anyone to leave..." She answers.

"Well what if we got rid of your emblem? Your master has no right over you if you don't have it." Silver offers a solution.

"...That wont work either...every member of our guild has the emblem burned onto their bodies with powerful magic and flames...The only way to lift it is to defeat our master..."

"Then I guess that's what we're going to do." Silver says, out of other ideas.

Sitri turns to them with tears overflowing from her eyes. "You cant! He's a legendary demon who you can never surpass! And now that he has all the power from the other dark guild he'll be even more invincible! I just know that if we fight it'll come down to me against Shadow and I don't wanna fight him! For the first time in my life there's someone I don't wanna fight!" Shadow quickly slaps her in the face to get her to stop and she's shocked. "...Sh-Shadow?..."

"...Shadow..." Silver looks at him, shocked as well.

"Don't talk like that Sitri, we will fight your guild and your master and I don't care what you have to say. But just so we're clear I don't wanna fight you either, in fact Im...happy Grimoire Law didn't work on you just now...Ill admit back when we first met I didn't like you at all, but...over the years...that changed..." Shadow cries now too. "...I guess what Im trying to say is...I love my big sister too! And Im so glad your okay!"

"...Oh Shadow!" Sitri pulls him into a tight hug and he hugs her back, both of them still crying a lot.

Silver sheds a few tears at this happy moment. "This is so touching..." She snaps a picture, then leaves to give them some time alone.

After a few minutes they break the hug and stop crying. "I cant tell you how good it feels to finally hear you call me your big sister."

"Well it feels good to finally say it, I don't care how strong your master is, I promise Ill save you. We all will." They stare into each others eyes.

"I know if anyone can its you little bro. Im gonna head back to my guild hall now, Ill cya soon. Sorry about everything and I hope you and Silver have a very happy wedding day."

"Thank you Sitri, tell the others I said hi."

"Will do." She then fades into the darkness and is gone, then Shadow heads back to the temple.

Its now dark and Silver gets ready for bed and falls asleep.

Shadow goes back to the temple and lays down next to her.

Silver's already fast asleep.

Shadow doesn't fall asleep for a while. "...Sitri..." Then he falls asleep a little later.

* * *

**Sitri: Awww, that was so touching wasnt it? Me and little bro Shadow have such a strong bond!**

**Shadow: We most certainly do big sis Sitri.**

**Sitri: *She hugs him tight and nuzzles her cheek against his* You bet little bro, I love you so much!**

**Shadow: *He still feels a bit uncomfortable, but still smiles as best he can* I love you to big sis, anyway please join us next time as well readers. **

**Sitri: Thanks again! *They both wave goodbye to the readers***


	34. Chapter 34: Girl, Guy, and Demon Time

**Hey there fans. So I started college today, it wasnt bad at all. But now the chapters might come a little less frequently, just thought Id let ya know. Thanks and please enjoy this one.**

* * *

Morning comes, Silver slowly wakes up with a yawn.

Shadow wakes up as well. "Morning Silver."

"Morning Shadow." She smiles at him.

He smiles back. "There's not much time left before the wedding, speaking of which the girls wanted to talk to you about something."

"Oh alright, Ill go see them." She gets up and gets dressed.

Shadow does the same, then goes to do more preparation for the wedding.

Silver leaves their room and finds the other girls. "Hey girls, Shadow said you wanted to talk to me."

All six of them turn and smile at her.

"Eh? What did you want?" Silver looks at them, getting a little confused.

"Well we were reading over this book that Shadow told all of us to memorize and do whatever it says." Layla holds up a book, entitled Wedding Preparation.

"Then we came across a part in here about something called a bachelorette party, so now its our job to take you out today and have a good time." Levi finishes explaining.

"Oh yes, I nearly forgot about that and Shadow should be having a bachelor party with the other guys." Silver smiles at them.

"Yeah they are, they actually just left a few seconds ago." Wendy brings up.

"I think they said they were going to that stadium where all the best magic using fighters from all around the world gather and its winner take all or something. Also something about big money and winnings." Ruby explains.

"Boys will be boys of course, so lets go have a good times girls. We don't get a celebration like this everyday ya know." Blaze reminds them all.

"Oh I see, well okay lets all go have a good time." Silver declares.

"We're glad to hear it Silver, we promise we'll make this fun for you." Marin promises and they all nod in agreement.

"Im sure you will. So where are we going first?" Silver asks.

"That's not really our decision Silver, its all up to you. So where would you like to go, and don't be shy about it." Wendy encourages her.

"Ehh?...I don't really know Wendy, Im not sure what to do."

"Why don't we just pick, first up there's a really nice new shopping district that just opened two days ago. Lets go take a look. Sound good?" Blaze offers to her.

"Alright then, lets go girls." Silver teleports them all to the shopping district.

All the girls look around and see tons of different foods and items for sale. "Well this should certainly be a good time, also doesn't Silver still need a wedding dress?" Layla questions.

"Unless she has one already, do you Silver?" Ruby asks a follow up question.

"No I don't, so lets look for one." Silver answers with a smile.

"Sounds good, we have to find one that matches your beauty for your special day." Levi comments and they all start walking around, they eventually come across a dress shop.

"Here we are, lets look around." The group enters the shop and looks around for a wedding dress for Silver.

The other girls also look for some dresses for them to wear for the wedding.

Silver looks through the wedding dresses.

"Once ya see something ya like Silver don't be shy and just try it on." Blaze assures her.

"I agree, Im sure Shadow will love whatever you wear." Wendy does the same.

"Alright, its just hard to pick one."

"Just think about it, ask yourself which one would you most like for your special day." Marin offers some advice.

"Oh okay, Ill try." Silver starts to pick out a few dresses and tries them on.

The other girls all wait to see the results.

After a few minutes and dresses Silver slowly comes out in a long white dress that goes down to the ground and trails behind her a bit, with long white gloves that reach her elbows, has no sleeves, is a v-shaped top and a matching veil too. "What do you think?" She looks at them for an answer.

"Oh Silver, you look so beautiful." Levi gushes a bit.

"Im sure Shadow will love it too." Layla agrees and they all smile at her in approval.

"Really? It doesn't show too much chest does it?" Silver asks, blushing a bit.

"So what if it does? There's nothing wrong with that." Blaze reassures her.

"Besides it doesn't Silver, it looks just fine on you." Wendy adds.

"Alright, then Ill get this one." Silver smiles, changes out of the dress and pays for it. "Okay, did you guys get your dresses too?"

"Its all taken care of Silver, we all have our brides maids outfits and Wendy is the flower girl." Wendy blushes and nods at Ruby's words.

"That's great, so where to next?" Silver asks them.

"How about we go get something to eat, Im starving." Blaze says, rubbing her stomach.

"I second that." Marin agrees.

"Alright, lets go eat something to eat." They all exit the shopping center and head to a nice restaurant.

Once they all pick one they all go in, order some food and start eating.

After a while the group soon finishes and heads out once more. "That was great." Silver says with her usual smile.

"Agreed, well there's still plenty to do around here. Lets go look around some more." Marin agrees again, then they all go back out and keep looking around.

"Oh right, after the wedding me and Shadow are supposed to go on our honeymoon. I wonder what we will do then." Silver remembers.

"Im sure what ever you guys decide to do it'll be great for both of you." Wendy says, sure of it.

"Just don't go having too much fun, you already have a child on the way." Blaze says with a grin.

This makes Silver blush hard. "Blaze, stop with that dirty mind of yours."

"Seriously leave Silver alone, now is not the time for that kind of language." Levi defends Silver.

"Never the less I hope you guys have a good time on your honeymoon." Marin smiles at Silver.

"Thank you Marin. I do wonder where we'll go."

"Im sure Shadow has something planned." Ruby says.

"All this makes me feel so excited for the day that Sting finally proposes to me, I cant wait." Layla looks excited.

"Then we'll get ready for your wedding Layla when the time comes, or will a child come first?" Silver asks Layla with another smile.

Layla blushes and begins to curl her hair a bit. "Well Im not sure...I mean if he wants to then I guess its okay..."

"Isn't she the cutest?" Ruby comments.

"Aww that's so cute, but Layla if you want a child you can just ask Sting couldn't you? That's what I did with Shadow." Silver encourages her.

"Honestly I kinda feel the same with Gajeel...but Im also shy about asking him..." Levi matches Layla's blush.

"You to Levi? You both should just talk to them about it, Im sure they'll understand if they really love you." Wendy encourages them as well.

"For sure, just look at Shadow and Silver." Marin adds.

"Also me and Marin, we might have a slightly different relationship but its all the same to us." Blaze finishes and Marin blushes at her comment.

"Yeah, I think you guys should just say it to them." Silver agrees.

Levi and Layla both blush a bit and smile at the others. "Thanks Silver, everyone, Ill give it a try with Gajeel after your wedding."

"Some goes for me, I know my Stingy cares for me too."

"Yeah, you two do that. Im sure they will understand." Silver smiles back.

"Me to, I know it'll all work out for ya." Wendy shares her smile.

"Yeah, so were to next girls?" Silver asks.

"No idea, any thoughts bride to be?" Blaze asks back.

"Umm...Im not sure...We could go to a spa or something. I do wonder what the guys are doing." Silver answers and thinks out loud.

"Im sure the guys are just fine, but that part about the spa sound heavenly." Marin answers.

"You said it, lets go I need this." Blaze agrees and they begin searching for one on the map.

"Alright then, lets go." The group heads over to a nearby spa.

Meanwhile with Shadow and the rest of the guys, they finished up at the stadium a while ago with Shadow as the winner, then their group goes out to get something to eat and are now taking a break at a hot spring in the mountains. "Ah, this feels nice. Thanks again for today guys."

"Don't mention it man, this is all part of the wedding." Gajeel grins at him.

"True, but I still appreciate it."

"It was no surprise that you won the stadium battle of course." Cobra has his usual grin as well.

"Yeah but watch out Shadow, you wont be on top forever and when that day comes it'll be me on top instead!" Sting expresses, getting a little worked up.

"Just calm down Sting and stop with that already, it got old really quickly." Laxus informs him.

"Indeed, besides now isn't the time for that kind of talk. Shadow's big moment is close at hand." Jura agrees.

"Thanks again guys, your the best." Shadow smiles at them and they all smile and grin back.

Back with the girls, they head into the spa, get all the treatments and are currently relaxing in a stream room. "Ahh, this is nice..." Silver comments.

"Agreed, this was a great idea Silver." Wendy agrees.

"I haven't felt this way in ages." Levi slowly rubs her smooth skin.

"Same, but Blaze aren't we supposed to wear towels in here?" Layla questions.

Blaze isn't wearing a towel at all. "So what? We're all girls here, besides it feels much better this way." She smirks.

"Typical Blaze, just don't go picking up chicks got it?" Marin questions and Blaze nods.

"It seems Marin wears the pants in their relationship, no surprise there." Ruby comments, making a few others laugh.

"Agreed, lets just relax girls." Silver smiles, sits back, relaxes and rubs her soft skin as well.

The other girls all do the same, all with content smiles on their faces.

After a while they all exit the steam room, get dressed and exits the spa, feeling very relaxed and revived. "Ahh, that was great." Silver is the first to comment.

"That's an understatement, I feel totally revived." Blaze agrees.

"That's a little ironic coming from a half phoenix Blaze." Marin comments, jokily. Everyone else laughs a little and the sun has already started setting.

"Looks like its getting late, should we head back to the temple yet?" Wendy asks.

"Is there anything else to do?" Silver asks a counter question.

"Not as far as we know, but if you can think of anything Silver then we'll gladly come along." Ruby tells her.

"Mhhmm...Well there are night clubs around here, but I thought that wouldn't be the best place to go."

"Most of us are over 18, so Im game if you are." Layla reminds her.

"Same, just say the word Silver. Unless you don't want to, that's fine." Levi agrees.

"But Wendy isn't, if we're all able to go in I don't mind. Im alright with anything." Silver informs them.

"Wendy should be fine, just as long as she doesn't leave at least one of our sides." Blaze offers a solution.

"Yeah. No going off on your own Wendy. Okay girls, I don't want anything to happen. Alright?" Silver asks them all.

"Got it Silver." They respond.

Then the group heads to the nearest night club and they all go inside.

Wendy sticks close to Silver, as everyone else orders some drinks and gets a table for them all.

They all take their seats at the table, as their drinks begin to arrive and everyone starts drinking.

"Well this is nice, good thing nothing has gone wrong." Silver comments.

"Not yet anyway, you know how things usually are for us." Ruby cautions her.

"True enough, I wouldn't be surprised if guys try to hit on us or something." Silver agrees.

"Ill kill em all before that happens." Marin responds pretty quickly with a deadly look on her face.

"Well lets not be too hasty Marin." Wendy sweat drops at her and tries to calm her down.

"Yeah, let them try. We'll turn them down and if they don't leave us, Ill deal with them myself." Silver adds.

"That's for sure, more then half of us are happily in a relationship." Levi agrees.

"You said it, Stingy is the only one for me." As does Layla.

Silver giggles a bit and smiles, enjoying their time together.

The others sip their drinks and enjoy their time together as well, until three men walk in by kicking the door across the room. "Where's our seats?"

They walk over to the bar and the people who are already there try to defend their seats. "Hey I don't know who you guys are, but get lost."

"Can it street trash!" One punch is all it takes to knock him out cold, then the three men takes their seats at the bar and order themselves some drinks. With everyone else staying clear of them, for fear they'll get hurt too.

Silver turns her attention to them. "Well those guys are nothing but trouble."

"Ill say, who are they anyway?" Levi asks.

"No idea, I don't recognize them from anywhere." Layla adds.

The first man is a slim kinda guy with short dirty blond hair and dressed in a dark red suit open in the middle. The second is a more muscular looking man with long white hair, a purplish pink jacket and black pants. The third isn't as muscular as the second but still looks quite strong. With a dark green sleeveless shirt and white pants, his long dark green hair spiked up.

"Do they have a guild emblem? Maybe their part of a guild." Silver keeps watching them.

Everyone else watches them carefully as well and then they all see the same emblem on all three of them, the girls all get very worried faces when they recognize the emblem. They all belong to the dark guild that Sitri belongs to, Demon Spawn. "Woah...these guys are no joke...Maybe we should go now." Marin offers.

"For once I agree..." Blaze agrees.

"Yeah, its best we don't get in their way here. Lets quickly get out of here." So does Silver, then they all stand up and start to leave the club.

As they all leave Wendy accidently trips and spills her drink on one of them. "...Oh dear..." She looks very worried, like she knows she just made a very big mistake.

"Oh crap, Wendy are you okay?" Silver slowly helps her up.

Wendy nods as the man she spilled it on stands up and turns around to them. "Whose got the death wish back here?"

"This is so not good...If these guys are anywhere near as strong as Sitri then we're in deep trouble..." Ruby gulps.

"Yeah we are..." Silver casts a spell, the spilled drink comes off the man and goes back into the glass.

The dirty blond then turns and grins at her. "Ah, pretty nifty trick ya got there. However I don't think that's gonna be enough to cut it with my buddy here." The bigger man keeps glaring at Silver and Wendy.

"The damage is gone, so I cant see any problem here." Silver defends them.

"Simply undoing ones own mistake doesn't cut it, at least not to a demon." The big one says in a deep dark voice and Wendy shivers in fear at it.

"It was an accident, she didn't mean it." Silver keeps Wendy behind her.

"Just like my father said it was an accident right after he cut off one of my arms with a chainsaw." The big man comments again.

"Wait...what?" Wendy looks very confused by that last statement.

"Accident or not I don't give a damn, the younger girl does look tasty though." He licks his lips and Wendy shivers more.

"This guy is some piece of work alright." Levi comments.

"I guess not all demons are childish and annoying after all, but this isn't much better." Layla also comments.

"You back off from her, your not getting any closer." Silver glares at him, not showing any fear.

Then the second demon narrows his eyes at her. "Hey guys isn't that the low class failed half demon from all those years ago?"

"Hey your right, your that failed low class demon mutt! Ahahahahah!" They all start laughing at Silver.

"Hey, don't you dare laugh at our friend!" Marin jumps in and glares at them as well.

"Yeah, low class or not doesn't matter! Silver's way strong then you losers!" Blaze does the same.

"I agree, but best not to provoke them Blaze." Ruby cautions them.

"Im surprised you can remember that far back and its your stupid fault my childhood was even worse." Silver comments.

"Maybe if ya weren't so weak ya could've joined us instead of being thrown out like the demon trash you are! Ahahahahah!" They all laugh more.

"Shut up! Silver is not trash and you have no right to call her that!" Wendy defends Silver now.

"Well it looks like we have a girl who doesn't know her place, shall we teach it boys?"

"I thought you'd never ask." They all stand up and grin at Silver and Wendy.

Silver keeps glaring at them and keeps Wendy behind her. "Girls...should I teleport us out of here?"

The other girls all nod slowly.

"Alright...Magic Canceling!" Silver quickly stops the demons from using magic and she teleports her group back to the temple.

"Looks like they got away."

"Duh, we let them. Now's not our time to battle."

"When that time comes, they regret ever challenging us." All three demons then leave the night club, with satisfied grins.

Back at the temple, Silver sighs in relief. "That was close."

"Yeah, but did you notice how they didn't even try to stop us?" Layla questions.

"I did, it was so weird. Like they wanted us to get away or something." Ruby answers.

"Maybe they knew we would fight them...in the future? I guess that's why." Silver is a little confused by it.

"That sounds about right, they must be really strong to think like that if that's the case." Marin agrees.

"Damn those demons! They were just toying with us back there!" Blaze begins to get angry and fired up.

"Just calm down Blaze until we find out just what these things are capable of." Levi tries to cool her down.

"Yeah, they will get what's coming to them. Just be happy no one got hurt...this time at least." Silver says that last part quietly to herself.

"Thank you for defending me back there Silver, I feel like that demon probably would've really eaten me." Wendy hugs Silver.

She hugs the younger girl back. "Don't worry Wendy, I wont let them lay a finger on you."

"Thank you Silver, your the best." Wendy looks up and smiles at Silver.

"Its no trouble Wendy. I wonder if the guys are okay."

"Im sure their fine, now lets get cleaned up Marin. That night club left me feeling a little dirty." Blaze says with a smirk and Marin smirks back.

"More then a little Ill bet, so lets just go and take care of it then." The two go back to their room.

"We all knew that was just a matter of time, Im gonna head back to my room too though." Ruby leaves as well.

"Me to, hope ya had a good day today Silver." As does Levi, waving goodnight to Silver.

"Hope we made it fun enough for ya, good night." Layla does the same and goes back to her room too.

"Im gonna go now too Silver, Im sure Shadow should be home pretty soon. Im really looking forward to the wedding, sweet dreams." Wendy leaves as well.

"Alright, good night all." Silver heads to hers and Shadow's room, gets ready for bed and falls asleep. Happy after a fun day with the girls.

Shadow and the guys all come back an hour later, then Shadow heads to his and Silver's room and smiles at her sleeping form. "My little angel." He whispers to her, gets ready for bed and lays down next to her.

She cuddles into him, in her sleep.

Shadow smiles down at her and wraps his arms around her, then he falls asleep himself.

* * *

**I hope that wasnt too bad, short of actually knowing what happens on these things I kinda just assumed its supposed to be a good time for both sides. Anyway, so now Shadow and Silver have had some fun with the male and female dragons, but Demon Spawn is still out there and ready for a fight. How will Shadow and Silver's wedding turn out? And how will Neko Dragon fair against Demon Spawn? You know the one and only way to find out.**


	35. Chapter 35: Wedding Day

**LEMON Warning**

**And so ends my first week of college, it was okay I guess. But once again you didn't come here for my life story and such, so please enjoy as always.**

* * *

Morning soon comes around and Silver is still fast asleep.

Shadow wakes up with a yawn and smiles down at her.

Then Silver slowly begins to wake up.

"Morning my love, did you have a good time yesterday?"

"Yeah we did...until we met some demons."

Shadow's smile fades. "...I see."

"But don't worry, it was all good. There was no fighting."

"Good, so its not all bad...yet."

"Yeah, but lets forget that now. Oh I got a wedding dress and the girls got their stuff too."

"Good, I got a nice suit and the guys all got theirs as well. Everything else is ready to go too."

"Yeah, I cant wait." Silver smiles at him.

Shadow smiles back. "Me neither."

"Well, Ill go start making breakfast." Silver gets up and gets dressed.

Shadow does the same. "Okay, the wedding is tomorrow ya know."

"Yeah I know, oh and any ideas on what we're going to do for our honeymoon?"

"Actually yes, a few."

"Like what love?" Silver looks at him and asks, with great interest.

"Well tell me if ya like any of these darling. A group of seven islands, all very tropical and sunny year round. A mountain restort, built on a mountain with its own hot springs and surrounded by gemstone mountains that shine all seven colors of the rainbow at dawn and dusk. And finally I can get a us a nice room at a very nice hotel in a big city with tons of great attractions. So any of those doin anything for ya?"

"Mhmm...I do like the mountain resort one, with the colorful gemstones."

"I was hoping you'd pick that one, Im sure we'll have a good time." Shadow smiles at her, happy with her choice.

"Yeah, Im looking forward to it." Silver smiles back.

"Me to, same for the little one." He taps her stomach gently.

She blushes a bit. "I cant wait for the baby, soon we'll have to pick names."

"It'd be easier to name it if we knew if it was a boy or a girl, any idea?"

"I cant tell right now, we'll know in a few mouths though."

"Alright then, for now lets focus on the wedding."

"Okay Shadow." She goes back to smiling.

He once again returns her smile and kisses her cheek.

She blushes and kisses his back.

Now he blushes a bit.

Then Silver exits their room, goes into the kitchen and begins making breakfast.

Shadow follows her.

Silver starts cooking for everyone.

The others soon come in as well and they all enjoy breakfast.

They all soon finish and Silver cleans the dishes.

Shadow helps her clean them and everyone else goes off and enjoys themselves like usual.

The couple soon finishes. "Thanks Shadow."

"No problem Silver."

She smiles. "So what do you wanna do now?"

"Im not sure."

"Well...should we get this place ready for our wedding?"

"That sounds good, the cake should be ready later today so Ill need to go get that a little later. Until then we'll have to get everything else set up, Ill go get the others." Shadow leaves to go find the others.

"Okay." Silver smiles, but is also a bit nervous for the wedding tomorrow.

Then Levi walks up to her. "You okay Silver? You look kinda nervous."

"I am...but everyone gets nervous." Silver turns to her.

"That's right, its perfectly fine to be nervous. I would be too, but you should also be happy." Levi smiles, trying to reassure her.

"Oh I am very happy...but I just want to have everything right."

"Everything will be fine I promise, we're all working hard to make its the happiest day of yours and Shadow's lives."

"Thank you Levi and will you all be okay when we go on our honeymoon?"

"We'll all be fine, Gajeel told me that Shadow is leaving him in charge while your gone and I trust him not to get us into any trouble at least."

"Okay. And you take care of Gajeel Levi and the other girls too."

"Of course Silver and you two have a good time, you both deserve it."

"Thank you Levi." Silver smiles at her friend.

Levi smiles back. "Anytime Silver."

"Wanna start decorating the temple?"

"Of course, watch this." Levi moves her hands and some water flows from the sink, the water then carries the decorations all over the temple, decorating it with great detail.

"Wow Levi, its beautiful." Silver looks at it in awe.

"Thanks Silver, Marin is making the ice sculpture and Layla is making some very lovely flowers and arrangements as well."

"Oh that's great." Silver smiles big. "I cant wait to see it all."

Levi smiles as well. "We want to make tomorrow as best we can for you and Shadow."

"Alright, thanks Levi." Silver turns back to her.

"Alright, Im gonna go make sure everything is going well outside. Cya later Silver." Levi walks outside with another smile on her face.

"Alright Levi, see ya." Silver keeps looking at the decorated temple, smiling contently at it all.

Then Shadow walks in. "Huh. Looks like Levi did a great job." He smiles at the decorations as well.

"Yeah, isn't it lovely?" Silver turns and smiles at him.

"It is, plus while I was outside I saw what Marin and Layla were doing. Im very grateful to all of them for all that their doing for us."

"Yeah, their all doing so much for our wedding day."

"Indeed, now Im here because I wanted to ask you something. What did the demons you met last night look like exactly or did you catch their names?"

"No, sadly we didn't get any names. But one was a slim guy the other two had muscles." Silver explains as best she can, giving other details as well.

Shadow instantly recognizes her descriptions, and gets a knowing expression and tone. "So it was Jackal, Torafusa and Ezel. Those three are quite the team, but you should see their demons forms. They might act idiotic and such, but I know their strength well. Also your Magic Canceling wont work on them, because demons dont use magic. They use something that's kind like magic, but its not. They use curses."

"Oh dear, I used Magic Canceling before we teleported away just incase. Im not sure how to stop curses." Silver begins to feel worried.

"No one does, its something they made up on their own. And the curses that they and Sitri use are all very powerful and dangerous, when they combine their curses with their full demon forms its a very threatening combination."

Now Silver gulps a bit. "Before we fight them we need a way to cancel out their curses."

"I don't think that can be done, these are curses we're talking about. Curses aren't like normal magic, they are imbedded into the users very heart and soul. Its impossible to cancel it out without killing them first, so Im afraid we'll have to fight them first."

"Oh okay, but lets just to block their curses off of us or something."

"We're not the ones being cursed, they are. Its a little complicated, they've cursed themselves to gain these powers. While that does sound bad it actually gave them great power, its all thanks to E.N.D."

"Really? I didn't think cursing yourself to get power was a wise thing to do."

"Curses work differently for demons, since demons are already made to spread bad fortune and curses do the same thing its a double negative, and a double negative becomes a positive. That's how it works for them." Shadow finishes explaining it all to her.

"Oh I see...but what about me?...Im half demon."

"Its hard to say for you. Since your only half demon a curse could go either way, I wonder how the dark guild deals with their half demons. I know they have half demons as well as full demons, so how do they get cursed without feeling negative after effects? Its definitely something to look into."

"Yeah, I dont want to try it on myself. But I would like to know how they deal with them."

"I agree, I don't want to try it on you either. Still I do wanna know how it works though."

"Yeah me to Shadow. Maybe we could find away to stop it as well."

"Maybe we could Silver, but for now Id rather not focus on that. Our big day is tomorrow and that's more important."

"Yeah, your right Shadow." Silver smiles at him.

He smiles back.

"So what would you like to do now?"

"I suppose I should go pick up the cake, Ill be back shortly Silver." He disappears into the darkness.

"Alright Shadow." Silver keeps smiling and walks around the temple, admiring all the decorations.

Meanwhile Shadow arrives at a not too far off town, picks up the cake, puts it into his vortex for safety, then heads back to temple.

Back at the temple, Silver is outside, sitting down and watching the great view.

Shadow returns an hour later and puts the cake in the fridge, then he walks over and sits down next to Silver. "Im back Silver."

"Welcome back Shadow." She turns and smiles at him.

He smiles back. "The cakes is in the fridge and all the prep work is done, all that's left is the actual ceremony tomorrow."

"Yeah, I cant wait Shadow."

"Me neither Silver."

It soon gets dark, after a long day of prep work. "We should get some sleep."

Shadow eats some of the darkness first. "Okay now, tomorrows gonna be a big day for us both." He gives her his hand.

Silver takes his hand and they both stand up. "Yeah, its going to be amazing."

"I agree." They go back to their room, hand in hand.

Silver gets ready for bed and lays down.

Shadow does the same and lays next to her.

Silver cuddles into him.

He wraps his arms around her. "I love you Silver."

"I love you to Shadow."

"Tomorrow is the wedding, then our honeymoon, then we wait for the baby, then finally we have to take down the final dark guild, Demon Spawn."

"Yeah, how long will our honeymoon be?"

"Ive got plenty of jewel saved up, so as long as we feel like. Lets just not be gone too long, I know I left Gajeel in charge but still I worry about the others sometimes."

"Okay Shadow." She smiles up at him.

He looks down at her and smiles back. "I know we'll have a good time Silver."

"Yeah, good night Shadow." She closes her eyes.

"Good night Silver." He also closes his eyes and falls asleep rather quickly.

She soon falls asleep too.

The following morning and Shadow wakes up. "Its time."

Silver slowly wakes up as well. "Morning love."

"Morning darling." They smile at each other.

"Its finally time."

"I know, we have to get ready." Shadow gets up. "A shower is first, care to join me?"

Silver blushes. "Okay Shadow." Then she gets up and they head into the bathroom.

Shadow turns on the water and undress using his vortex.

Silver starts to undress too.

Then Shadow enters the shower and waits for her under the warm water.

Silver goes in with him.

He puts some shampoo in her hair and begins to wash it gently.

She blushes and lets him continue.

He soon finishes and rinses it off.

She smiles, puts some shampoo in his hair and washes it gently.

Now he blushes a bit and holds still for her.

She keeps blushing and soon rinses it all off.

Then Shadow grabs the body soap and begins washing her body.

Once again Silver blushes more and lets him keep going.

He makes sure to get everywhere, then after a few minutes rinses her body off.

She blushes, gets the body soap and starts washing his body.

He blushes once again and lets her continue.

She soon finishes and rinses it all off.

Then Shadow kisses her cheek, gently.

Silver blushes and kisses his back.

He blushes a bit as well, then stares into her eyes. "I love you Silver, we have to finish getting ready now."

"Yeah, I love you to Shadow." She gets out and starts to dry herself off.

He turns off the water and follows her out of the shower.

Silver gets dressed in her usual outfit. "Well Ill have to put my dress on now." She says with a smile.

Shadow smiles as well and gets dressed in his suit with the help of his vortex. "Yeah, you should go see the other girls. They'll help you get ready, Ill go make sure everything is in place outside." He leaves the room and goes outside.

"Alright." Silver gets her dress on and goes to the other girls.

They help her with her hair, makeup and whatever else.

Their all soon done. "How do I look?" Silver asks them.

"You look absolutely beautiful Silver." Wendy's eyes glitter at the sight of her.

"Perfect for your special day." Levi agrees.

"Shadow will just love this." As does Layla. They all smile at her and are all dressed in their dresses as well.

"Thank you girls." Silver smiles back at them.

Then Marin, who was outside, walks in. "Silver its time, Shadow is waiting for you."

"Good luck out there Silver." Ruby wishes to her.

"We took care of the hard stuff, you just go be happy with Shadow." Blaze encourages her.

"Alright, thanks everyone." Silver then heads outside.

The other girls follow her and all the guys are waiting for her, outside and in their places, all with nice looking suits. Shadow chose to make Gajeel his best man.

Wendy is in front of Silver as the flower girl and the other girls are behind her, they walk her over to Shadow, then take their places on the side.

Shadow smiles at her, as she gets closer and closer to him. Then once she's close enough he takes her hand and guides her on top of the stage with him. "You look absolutely beautiful my darling Silver."

Silver blushes. "Thank you Shadow, you look very handsome." She smiles at him.

He smiles back and blushes a bit. "Thank you Silver, lets begin."

The priest Shadow hired comes on stage between them and begins the speech that is always at weddings, then at the end of it. "Do you Shadow take Silver to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." He smiles at her.

"And do you Silver take Shadow to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." She smiles back at him.

"Then by the power vasted in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Shadow holds her close and kisses her gently, while all their friends smile, cheer and shed a few tears at this very happy moment.

Silver kisses him back and sheds a few tears out of joy.

After a few minutes Shadow breaks the kiss and smiles at her. "How was that?"

"Amazing. I love you Shadow." Silver smiles back.

"I love you to Silver, Ill never leave you I promise."

She smiles and hugs him.

He smiles and hugs her back.

After a minute, they break the hug. "Well lets cut the cake Shadow."

"Yeah, its ready." They go down to the cake and stick the knife into it together.

They then begin passing out and sharing the cake with everyone.

"Well Im not really one for sappy moments, but I gotta admit that was pretty sweet." Gajeel smiles at the two of them.

"Not as sweet as this cake, this is really good." Cobra smiles contently, enjoying his piece.

"I spared no expense, nothings too good for my Silver." Shadow comments.

"Ill have to remember that for my wedding, watch out Shadow because Im not far behind you." Sting comments as well.

"Oh Stingy, you do want to!" Layla gushes and hugs him tightly.

"See? I told you Layla, I guess we'll be having a few more weddings pretty soon." Silver smiles at this.

"Ill say, we're next Gajeel." Levi smiles at him.

Gajeel blushes, but nods.

"This is all so beautiful and touching, to think four years ago we were all trapped in a lab and now we're all sharing laughs and a few of us are even getting married." Wendy smiles as well, very happy about all of this.

"Ill drink to that, here's to the new married couple and many good times ahead!" Jura declares and everyone raises their glasses.

"Neko Dragons!" Everyone cheers, then they all drink.

Everyone all enjoys themselves. "Yeah, I never thought this day would come, but Im glad to have my lover and my friends here...and soon our child too." Silver comments, also very happy.

"Have you given any thought as to what you'll name him or her?" Ruby asks.

"Not yet, we're waiting until we know if its male or female." Shadow answers.

"Well if it has even half the powers you two do, it'll be one hell of a fighter." Laxus comments, with a grin.

"You can say that again, Im actually a little excited to see how strong he or she will be." Blaze begins getting excited.

"Woah guys, it will just be a baby. It cant fight until its older." Silver reminds them.

"Seriously guys, I know our offspring will be strong like us. But not until its older and able to control its power." Shadow agrees.

"That's for sure, anyway you guys should probably get going on your honeymoon tonight. We can take care of things here, you two go have fun." Marin encourages them and they all smile at the newly weds.

"Thank you all." Shadow smiles back at them.

"Yeah and behave all of you, I want to see the temple still standing when we get back." Silver informs them.

"Just like we talked about, Gajeel your in charge and Levi your in charge of Gajeel." Shadow reminds them. This makes several of them laugh and it makes Gajeel sweat drop. "You guys take care of yourselves while we're gone, we'll be back in a while." Once the celebration is finished Shadow and Silver go back to their room and begin packing for their honeymoon.

They soon finish packing. "Im ready to go Shadow."

"Me to Silver, here's the address. Lets go." Shadow smiles and hands her the address written on a little sticky note.

"Alright Shadow, lets go." Silver smiles as well and teleports them to the address written on the sticky note.

They arrive at the gemstone mountains five star hotel, Shadow then walks up to the front desk. "Excuse me, room for two under Shadow please."

"Oh yes, we've been expecting you Shadow and Silver. Here's your rom key sir." The man at the front desk hands Shadow their room key.

"Thank you, lets go Silver." They walk over to the elevator and go up to their room.

"Alright Shadow." Silver follows him to their room.

"Your gonna like our room, once again I spared no expense." They reach their room and Shadow opens the door, its the best room in the whole hotel. With a king sized bed for two, a fully stocked kitchen area, very comfortable furniture with a big viewing crystal, and a large bathroom with plenty of relaxing treatments and even their own personal hot spring. "So what do ya think?"

"Amazing Shadow, its so lovely here." Silver looks around the room, very impressed by it all.

"Im very glad you think so Silver, I know we'll have an amazing time here."

"So what would you like to do now?" She turns and looks at him.

He looks back at her. "I'll leave that up to you, after all this is all for you."

"Okay, Im just going to change now." She goes into the bathroom.

He waits for her to return and checks out what they have in the kitchen for dinner while he's at it.

Silver comes out wearing a light blue dress with the left side opened up to her knee, black straps, a bit of back at the top, it also shows a bit of her chest and she blushes a bit. "...H-How...do I look Shadow?"

He takes one look at her and blushes. "...Amazing Silver."

His reaction and words make her blush more. "...Do you like it?"

He walks over to her and kisses her gently. "I love it, on you that's a very good look."

She blushes and kisses him back. "Thank you."

"Anytime my love and now wife."

That makes her blush even more. "I love you my husband."

He blushes a bit now. "There's plenty to eat, Ill cook dinner tonight."

"Okay Shadow, thank you." She smiles.

He smiles back. "Anything for you Silver."

"Ill have to do something nice for you Shadow."

"You don't have to Silver, but I will appreciate it."

"Okay Shadow." She smiles again.

He smiles back again and begins cooking dinner.

"Want me to help?" She offers.

"Once again you don't have to, but if you want then that's just fine."

"Okay Shadow." She smiles and helps him out.

The two begin making dinner together.

They soon finish. "There, its all done." They made a pretty big feast for their first night as a married couple.

"Thanks for the help, now lets enjoy." They sit down at the table and begin eating.

"This is really great." Silver comments, enjoying their meal.

"I agree, its even better since I it was made by both of us and I get to enjoy it with you."

She smiles at him. "Yeah, it really is better."

Shadow smiles back and keeps eating.

They soon finish eating and start to clean up.

Shadow helps Silver wash the dishes.

She smiles and they soon finish. "There, all done. Even though this is a hotel."

"It was nice to have a meal with just you for a change, we haven't eaten alone together in a while."

"Yeah your right, its been so long since we've been on our own."

"I like it, just me and you. Its a nice change."

"Yeah it is, so what do you wanna do now?"

"Im game for anything right now."

"Well...we do have our own hot spring...Wanna do that first?" Silver blushes a bit.

Shadow blushes a bit as well. "I was hoping you'd ask that, so yes please."

"Alright Shadow, lets go." She keeps blushing.

He keeps blushing as well and leads her into the bathroom and the hot spring.

"Wow, we got a good sized one." She comments upon laying eyes on it.

"Its one of the biggest ones they have here, this is the most expensive room in the whole hotel."

"Shadow you don't have to do all this."

"I know, but I want to Silver." He insists.

"Thank you Shadow, now lets get in." She smiles and starts to undress.

Shadow blushes a bit and undresses as well. "No problem Silver."

Silver then slowly gets into the hot spring. "Ahh, this feels nice."

Shadow follows her lead. "Yeah, it really is."

She moves close to him.

He moves closer to her as well.

She blushes a bit.

Its the same for him.

Then she cuddles into him.

He wraps his arms around her. "Today is easily one of the best days of my life."

She blushes. "Yeah, me to Shadow."

He blushes a bit too and continues to hold her close to himself.

She blushes more. "...So...now what Shadow?"

"Im not sure Silver, there are plenty of things we can do now. If you want."

"You pick Shadow...please." She keeps blushing.

He blushes, then decides and kisses her gently.

She blushes and kisses him back.

He then deepens the kiss and moans softly.

She blushes more and keeps kissing back.

He pulls her closer to him and keeps the kiss going.

She blushes hard and keeps kissing back.

He blushes, moans and his tongue begins to explore the inside of her mouth.

He begins to play with both her tongue and her breasts.

She blushes and moans more.

He does the same, then moves one hand to her flower and begins to rub there as well.

She blushes hard, moans loud and wraps her arms around his neck.

He makes circles around her right nipple and sticks three fingers into her flower and begins thrusting.

She continues to blush hard and moan loud. "...AAAaaahh!...Sh-Shadow!...OOOooohhh!..."

Then he begins to lick circles around her left nipple and moves faster with his thrusting.

She responds by blushing harder and moaning louder. "AAAAaaaahhhh!...Sh-Shadow!...OOOooohhh!...S-So good!..."

He bites and pinches both her nipples gently, and pushes his fingers deeper inside of her.

She blushes even harder and moans even louder. "AAAAaaaahhhhh!...Sh-Shadow!...OOOooohhh!..."

Then he tries something new, he turns his hand into darkness and sends it inside her flower. Then he begins thrusting with it.

She blushes her hardest and moans her loudest. "AAAAaaaahhhhh!...Sh-Shadow!...I-Im c-cumming!...OOOooohhhh!"

He keeps going with his hand of darkness, fast and hard, waiting for her to cum.

She soon cums hard and pants heavily.

Shadow is still able to taste it, despite the hot water. "Mmmm, still as good as I remember. So sweet, like you Silver."

"...Th-Thank you..." She blushes and pants.

He laughs a bit. "Thank you for the tasty treat."

Silver blushes more. "...O-Okay..."

He laughs a bit more. "C'mon there's no need to be embarrassed now, your my wife." Then he gently scratches her head a little.

She purrs and blushes. "I know, but I still feel that way."

"I know, I think its cute. Same with your purring." Then he rubs her stomach gently. "Your mothers really cute little one." He talks to the still developing child.

Silver giggles a bit and blushes.

Shadow laughs and blushes a bit as well.

Silver smiles and snuggles into him.

Shadow holds her close and smiles too.

"I love you Shadow."

"I love you to Silver."

"Shadow, we can get out or relax a bit more." Silver gives him some options.

"Lets just relax a bit more, I feel really at peace right now."

"Okay Shadow." She continues to relax in the nice, hot water with him.

He continues to hold her close, feeling truly happy for the first time in years, with a content smile on his face.

She keeps close to him, as a few minutes pass she rests her head on his shoulder.

After a few more minutes and Shadow decides its time to get out. "Okay, Im content. Lets get out."

"Alright Shadow." Silver gets out and starts to dry herself with some of the hotel's towels.

Shadow does the same. "Thank you very much for everything Silver, your literally the best thing that's ever happened to me." He smiles at her.

She blushes at his words. "I should be thanking you as well Shadow. Im so glad to have met you and everyone else."

He then kisses her forehead. "I know the others all feel the same, I cant imagine life without you."

She blushes and smiles. "I couldn't ask for anything better." Then she gets dressed for bed.

Shadow steps through his vortex and exits, dressed in his outfit for bed as well.

Silver walks over to their bed and lays down.

Shadow follows her and lays down next to her.

She snuggles into him.

He wraps his arms around her and pulls her close.

"I love you Shadow. Good night." She smiles up at him.

He smiles down at her. "I love you to Silver, sweet dreams."

She closes her eyes and falls asleep.

Shadow pulls the blankets over them and soon does the same, as they lay in each other's loving embrace.

* * *

**Sorry about the wedding scene, as I didn't really know the full ceremony and besides who wants to ready through all of that? Am I right? Anyway Shadow and Silver now begin their lives as a married couple, but if you think for a second that this means their done fighting and using magic to live happy lives then your dead wrong. What do I mean? See for yourself next time.**


End file.
